The Last Avatar: Kuzo
by Nezz.San
Summary: Aang was killed by Ozai, Azula killed Zuko. The Fire Nation ruled the world. Eventually, a new Avatar is born. The Last Avatar. In a turn of irony, the reincarnation is none other than Azula's son, Kuzo. Ambitious, charismatic, and at times, coldly calculative. He sets out to do what no Avatar has done before him,do the things they could not. Bring everlasting peace by any method.
1. Prologue: Regrets of Fire Lord Azula

**Regrets of Fire Lord Azula**

_**(Prologue Teaser)**_

_To Ty Lee, to Master Piandao, to Master Katara, and most importantly of all, to my son Kuzo,_

_Enclosed in this letter is a small memoire and my confessions. I can only hope that you find it in your heart to move past the things I've done. If that is not possible, then I wish that you bear no hatred towards my son, whom I am entrusting in your care. I have hid many things from him, but it is time that these things come to light._

_Kuzo. You've asked me often before. About the Last Agni Kai, the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, and why I have never taken a personal role in your training. All I could do was look away in shame. I am sorry for all of this. The only thing I know I did right by you was give you your name. Kuzo. I named you after my brother, Zuko. All in hopes that you become as great a man as he was. _

_No. You will have to become even greater. For you are the Avatar. The one to lead the world to peace. _

_I will now explain everything that has happened up to this point, and what I believe must be done._

_On the day of Sozin's Comet, I fought Zuko in what would become the Last Agni Kai. Back then, I was a hopeless fool that burned everything and everyone I held most dear. Zuko and Katara had come to stop me at the palace coronation. We fought, and Zuko gained the advantage. _

_I remember his skill even now. Straightforward and full of life. My fire bending was fueled by hatred and destruction. It was the only way I knew, which was why I never taught you fire bending. Your uncle's was the right way. In fire bending, and in life. I see that now._

_I was on the verge of losing our match so I did the only thing I could think of. I attacked Katara in the middle of the duel and Zuko moved to intercept my lightning bolt. It struck him in the heart and the face he had will haunt me forever. That was how your Uncle Zuko died. A protector and a true friend. Not like the fake history portrayed by the Fire Nation. _

_After his death, I felt grief tear whatever was left of my soul. I wasn't strong enough to bear it. So I did what I always did. I directed all my pain at others. I fought Katara who didn't really put up a fight at all, and captured her. Over the next few years, I would torture Katara endlessly in our jails. I blamed her for the Zuko's death. I wish I could take it all back. Thankfully she escaped from our jails a long time ago, though I'm not sure if she still lives._

_The events of Sozin's Comet came to pass, and it was confirmed that your grandfather, the Phoenix King Ozai, had brought the world down to its knees. The Avatar Aang tried to stop him but failed and lost his life. What remained of the Avatar's group and the White Lotus, scattered to the winds. I have an idea where Sokka might be and if my hunch is correct, Master Piandao should be able to help you locate him. I'm sure he will guide you well. _

_Once Avatar Aang was slain, my father knew we had to kill the next reincarnation as soon as possible. After an Air Bender, the next reincarnation was supposed to be a Water Bender. It was in accordance with our plans. The only stronghold left that stood against the Fire Nation was the Northern Water Tribe._

_I lead the attack personally. The blame I placed on Katara for Zuko's death transformed into a hatred I felt for all Water Benders._

_I have nightmares of that day. Ten Tribesmen had circled a single child's bed, ready to give their lives to defend her. And that they did. I slaughtered the guards in cold blood and came face to face with the child they were protecting. For a second, I may have thought everything could yet be salvageable. That I could stop this madness. _

_But fear and contempt won out in the end. I ended the life of the innocent child. That was the breaking point for me._

_Many years after the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, the hallucinations and trauma I suffered from were at their worst. The guilt had finally set in. I sank into a deep depression. I stayed in my room for weeks and months on end. Tormented by apparitions of my mother and Zuko. During that time, father arranged a political marriage for me. Love took no part in it. Its purpose was only to continue the family line. _

_And then what I feared most came to pass. They found the next Avatar._

_Father ordered that I lead the attack on an Earth Kingdom rebellion group, which was protecting the reincarnation. Dai Li intelligence corps revealed that their leaders were none other than Toph Beifong and Kiyoshi Warrior Suki, Avatar Aang's previous companions. I refused to take part in the battle. I couldn't bring myself to fight, much less kill another innocent child. I was able to avoid taking part because of the revelation that I was pregnant._

_Your father, Baro, led the attack in my stead and mercilessly wiped out the rebellion group. I do not know what happened to Toph Beifong but Suki was said to have stood alone between the Fire Nation's forces and the child Avatar. She had fought valiantly but fell to the overwhelming numbers. _

_When the battle ended, Baro took the life of the child Avatar himself. I never had any feelings towards him, not even when we were married. But after that day, I felt nothing but hatred and disgust towards him. It was like despising who I once was. A soulless monster that took the lives of innocent children. I wanted to end his life. I was overcome by so much grief and guilt back then, that I would have done anything for even the smallest piece of repentance. But I never went on with it. Because you, my little Kuzo, were born._

_I didn't know what to do with you. There was no doubt in my mind that I was unfit to raise you. I was unbalanced, but there was one thing I was sure of. I could not let you be taught by the Fire Empire. So when it came time for your education, I asserted my right to educate you myself. I didn't want you to be tainted by the cruel teachings of the Fire Empire, Baro, or myself. So I took you to the only one that could guide you properly. Your great uncle Iroh._

_He was captured in the events of Sozin's Comet and imprisoned. But you know the story from here. I snuck you into Uncle's prison to learn from him. _

_Years passed, and you grew into the bright young boy I always hoped you would be. You reminded your Uncle and I of Zuko when he was younger. At least when it came to your appearance and willingness to prove yourself. But the two of you couldn't be more different when it came to talent. You were a prodigy. Father couldn't help but be impressed, praising you as a greater genius than I was. So impressed that he recommended you to become the next in line for Phoenix King. _

_This did not sit well with Baro. It was he who was supposed to be inherit the title after father passed away. I feared for your life. I begged my father to rethink it and when that failed, warned him of Baro's ill intent. After hearing that, he ordered that I place you under his own care. I felt trapped. Either I would give you to my father and see you corrupted, or try to keep you and put you in danger from Baro. _

_And then things took a turn for the worse. During one of your education sessions with Uncle, you began Earth Bending. I had my suspicions before. Your more than exceptional Fire Bending, even for a prodigy. Your birth near the time the Earth Bender Avatar lost his life. Baro now had the perfect excuse to kill you and claim the Phoenix King throne. _

_Kuzo. At Uncle's advisement, I am sending you away from the Fire Empire. Do not look for me or Uncle. As soon as the palace knows of your escape, the order for our deaths will come swiftly after. You are to master the four elements and become the Avatar. I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you a better life. A life far away from all this. Unburdened, with a family that could properly take care of you. You are more than anything I could ever deserve. I am proud to call you my son. I will always love you._

_Ty Lee. You owe me nothing but I beg you to help my son escape. You are the only one I can trust to do what is right. And if you are willing, please teach him the Qi Methods. It will no doubt be immensely helpful to him._

_Master Katara. I do not know if you live, but if so, I pray that you teach Kuzo Water bending. I cannot even begin to ask for your forgiveness. Not after everything I've done. I only ask you do not hold anything against my son for the sins of his mother. _

_Master Piandao. I ask that you teach my son swordsmanship and if my research is correct, in regards to your loved one, I am sorry for your loss._

_After Kuzo, there is no Air Bender that the Avatar can reincarnate as. The line will end with him. He is the world's last chance. The Last Avatar._

_Azula_

The sword master Piandao rereads a certain part of the letter as his eyes begin to gloss over again.

"I see," he whispers.

Piandao pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to keep the excess moisture in his eyes from falling. He looks up from his desk at Ty Lee and Kuzo who stand attentively. Kuzo wears a look of apprehension while Ty Lee seems relieved and energetic. Piandao takes a deep breath and puts his hands together, observing the young man.

"You do look a lot like him. Zuko that is."(Piandao)

"Doesn't he?" Ty lee exclaims lightheartedly. "Though he doesn't have the same doom and gloom."

"Or the giant scar and burning need for honor."(Piandao)

They both laugh.

"I demand to know the meaning of this farce!"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo! Be more respectful of Master Piandao!" (Ty Lee)

"I am no fool! This one could not possibly be Master Piandao!"(Kuzo)

"And why not?"(Ty Lee)

"Because he's supposed to be ancient! He appears to be the same age as you!"(Kuzo)

"Well, yeah. Even I was surprised at first," Ty Lee replies. She turns to Piandao. "To think that you would succeed his name and title. Looks like the goofy looking ponytail guy grew into someone reliable."

"It was a warrior's wolf tail," Piandao sighed.

Kuzo looks back and forth between them.

"Successor?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee grins and clears her throat.

*Ahem* "Successor to the title of Sword Master and name, Piandao… and former companion of Avatar Aang. Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo's eyes widen.

"Sokka…?"(Kuzo)

"Hello," Sokka says while raising his hand.

"...What—"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee puts a hand in front of Kuzo's face.

"Go. Now. Take a bath or something. Piandao and I have to talk for a little bit."(Ty Lee)

"But-"(Kuzo)

"Now."(Ty Lee)

A moment of tense silence passes before Kuzo reluctantly bows.

"Yes, Sifu Ty Lee."(Kuzo)

Kuzo moves towards the doorway but freezes. He then faces Sokka and bows.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Piandao. Please forgive my earlier rudeness. I am in your care."(Kuzo)

After he exits the room, Sokka lets out a small laugh.

"He's oddly respectful at times," Ty Lee says smilingly. But the smile fades as she looks back at Sokka. "I'm sorry about Suki."

Sokka stands up and looks out the window, his face unreadable.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Toph told me she lost contact with her when the Fire Empire attacked the Earth rebellion group. I didn't hear from her all this time… I was prepared for the worst." A heavy sigh escapes him.

A long silence passes through the large room. Only the sounds of birds chirping outside can be heard.

Sokka turns around.

"So, you taught him Qi Blocking?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee smiles brightly.

"Yup. He's a natural. Picked it up while we were traveling. It's a bit scary how he's able to learn so quickly. Will you be teaching him swordsmanship?"(Ty Lee)

"It's not like I have a choice. Or the world has a choice. That kid is going to need all the tools we can give him."(Sokka)

"And the Earth Bending teacher?"(Ty Lee)

"I'll contact Lin Beifong and tell her to be ready to receive him." (Sokka)

Sokka sits down and begins writing a letter.

Ty Lee blinks.

"Not Toph?"

Sokka stops writing and sighs.

"Toph is gone." (Sokka)

Ty Lee gasps but Sokka continues. "

Lin is her daughter. She's every bit as good an Earth Bender as her mother was and then some. She'll be the perfect teacher for Kuzo."

Ty Lee waits for him to finish writing his letter.

"And Katara?"(Ty Lee)

Sokka sighs heavily again.

"I don't know. I met her once when she had just escaped prison but..." A grim expression comes over him. "She was completely different. Not at all the same person I remember. Even if she is still out there, I don't think she would be willing to teach Kuzo."

"But Kuzo's not at fault for anything Azula did."(Ty Lee)

"I know that. But my sister…" he says as he clenches his teeth. "I'm afraid the pain Azula put her through was too much. In addition, to losing Aang and having Zuko give his life for her. She also told me on the day the Northern Water Tribe fell, Azula visited and paraded the fact that she killed Water Benders on her behalf."

"I'm sorry."(Ty Lee)

"Did Azula really change in the end? Or is she just trying to save her son?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee looks at her feet in contemplation.

"I only saw her one time in the jails. Not too long after, she freed me, gave me the letter, and had me escape. I want to believe it's true. That she regrets everything."(Ty Lee)

The door opens and Kuzo enters. He looks at the two of them awkwardly.

"Am I interrupting something?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee laughs and then turns to Sokka.

She smiles sadly.

"No… I'm sure her feelings were genuine…"


	2. Great Uncle Iroh

**Chapter 2 - Great Uncle Iroh**

_(20 years after the events of Sozin's Comet…)_

An ancient Iroh sits in an expansive garden as he drinks his tea. The taste fills him with a great sense of nostalgia and relief. It had been twenty years since he had his last cup. He takes a look around the large garden, and then glances at the compact but humble house he now lives in. A sense of paranoia seeps in.

For the last couple of decades, he'd spent his time in a specialized prison. There was a twenty four hour watch by five elite guards. He had restraints on his legs and arms, freed one arm only when it was time to eat. Ozai had made sure to leave nothing to chance considering he had broken out of prison before. And there Iroh stayed for twenty long years.

Only three days ago was he suddenly transferred to his new house. He could only speculate as to why he would suddenly receive such good treatment.

"Maybe they know I am too old to escape already", he chuckled to himself.

Although he lived in the quaint building, it was without a doubt a prison. The whole complex was surrounded by tall walls and four guards stationed at the only entrance. Of course, it was better than being chained up in a cell, but it was a prison nonetheless.

One of the sentinels approached him.

"Fire Lord Azula has arrived."(Guard)

The guard leaves and the two figures that followed him, move towards Iroh. Initially, he stares daggers at Azula before his expression instantly softens. His eyes fall on a young boy who stands beside her.

For a moment, Iroh thought the boy was Zuko, but quickly realizes his mistake. The child had short messy hair, a strangely fit body for his age, and piercing eyes. His demeanor expressed defiance, aggression, and a domineering presence. Iroh could not help but think he was a very Azula-like child.

Azula bows in front of him and the boy follows suit.

"Greetings Uncle. It has been far too long." (Azula)

Iroh says nothing while Azula raises her head and continues.

"This is Kuzo, my son. It is my wish that you take him as your student."(Azula)

"Mother! Surely, you jest!" Kuzo interrupts.

Azula gives him a sharp cold look that quiets him.

"Uncle, as you may have already guessed, I am the one responsible for your transfer. Father will know nothing about it, of course. I will be bringing Kuzo at least six days a week to receive your teachings. I do not want him learning from the Empire. I believe you can understand why." Azula bites her lip before continuing. "I want you to teach him like you taught Zuko…"

Kuzo was about to protest again, but stopped at the sight of his mother bowing deeply in request. Iroh observed Azula and then moved his sight to Kuzo. The child felt a chill run down his spine from his Great Uncle's measuring eyes. Kuzo looked at his mother and she stared back at him from a side glance. He hesitatingly followed suit and bowed deeply as well.

A few moments of silence pass, while their heads were bowed. Through the quiet they heard the gentle pouring of tea. They both raised their heads and saw that Iroh was pouring them both a cup.

"I must hear the whole story before I am going to be teaching anyone," Iroh says in a patient voice. "But first…"

He places a cup in front of Azula and Kuzo.

"I want to congratulate you on the birth of your son. Hehe," he chuckles as his mouth cracks into a smile.

For a second, Azula is dumbstruck at the gesture. After regaining her composure, she took the offered cup and looks at her son with a sad smile.

They leave Kuzo by himself to play around in the garden, although, what he really does is practice his Fire Bending forms. Azula and Iroh look at him from a window in the house.

"I feel a great change in you, Azula," Iroh says. "The guilt, it seems, has finally caught up to you."

Azula nods. Iroh strokes his beard before continuing.

"Tell me what has happened after Sozin's Comet."(Iroh)

Azula begins recounting the events that occurred during Iroh's incarceration. Avatar Aang's defeat, imprisonment of Katara after the Last Agni Kai, the siege of the Northern Water Tribe and the killing of the Water Bender Avatar, the quelling of the Earth Kingdom Rebellion and the death of the Earth Bender Avatar, and the birth of Kuzo. She shares her suspicions regarding Kuzo's destiny. Azula also briefly explains the guilt she has been through and the context of her actions.

The whole time Iroh has his eyes closed in concentration. Absorbing the vast world changing events, he patiently collected his thoughts before speaking again.

"It is possible that it is just coincidence about his birth. Regardless, I understand why you brought the boy to me… I will guide him."(Iroh)

"Thank you, Uncle."(Azula)

Iroh takes a sip of his tea contemplatively before speaking again. The voice he uses is much darker and possesses a subtle fury.

"I hope you know, I have not forgiven you for what you have wrought, Azula." (Iroh)

"And neither will the world, or myself, Uncle. I don't need to be. As long as Kuzo gets what he needs, I'll bear anything."(Azula)

"… I see"(Iroh)

A silence falls before Azula clears her throat.

*Ahem* "I am grateful for the airs you put up in front of him before."(Azula)

"I did not fake my delight in seeing the boy. Your wrongs are not his. It is something joyful to see my great nephew."(Iroh)

They both watch Kuzo going through his stances. He pauses and glances over to them. Iroh gives him a wave. The child quickly looks away as he shoots blue fire out of his hands, singeing the grass below.

"Haha! Although he does not seem too happy by the thought of being taught by me."(Iroh)

"He will learn," Azula responds willfully.

Iroh assumes a warning tone.

"The boy has tenacity. It is obvious he is on the path to be like you, or at least who you used to be."(Iroh)

"That is why it is on you to make sure he does not."(Azula)

"If your assumptions are correct, and he _is_ the Avatar, I can't imagine him being one that advocates peace and pacifism like the ones before him."(Iroh)

"Of course not…

He will be a _strong _one. A hard Avatar that will right the wrongs of this world. We've seen what happens when a _soft_ Avatar tries to change the world. He will be unlike any of the ones that came before him. Different. I don't know what path he will take or what he will become, but I trust he will do what they could not."


	3. Balancing Act

**Chapter 3 – Balancing Act**

_(2 years into training with Iroh.)_

Pain…

Panic…

Imbalance…

Who would have thought such a simple exercise could cause so much chaos in the body and mind. My joints groan, my bones grind. Body's wearing thin from the constantly changing flux. Mental fatigue is piling up endlessly. Supposed to be maintaining a state of complete serenity while summoning the rawest forms of willpower. How the hell did the past Avatars do it, and **all** four elements?

The water in my left hand floats chaotically, while the tower of flames in my right burns high but stable. I suppose it's only natural that my bending over fire is more adept.

"Concentrate, Kuzo. Like the aesthetics of pouring tea into a cup, it must be done with great care. Measure the flow, then ease."(Iroh)

Great Uncle's raspy voice echoes in my ear.

I turn more attention to the water in my left hand. Perfect spheres of it are supposed to be floating up and down. Instead, it looks like a pile of goo with a mind of its own. The more I try to mold it, the more out of shape it becomes.

"Kuzo, your right hand."(Uncle)

"Kuh!"(Kuzo)

I split too much of my focus from my right. Do you know what happens when you don't concentrate enough on your fire bending? It plumes in all directions.

As a force of flames rushes towards me, instinct kicks in. I bend the water in the left hand in front of me and turn it into ice. The temperature drops instantly and the fire snuffs out.

"Hmmm…. Very interesting…"(Uncle)

I turn to look at my great Uncle. He stands there heavily robed with a hand to his chin.

"Your Water Bending is terrible… but when it is in its **ice** form, you possess a certain skill for it."(Uncle)

"Ice is more exact, solid, manipulatable."(Kuzo)

I hold the remaining shards of frost in my hand and create various shapes. Why can't liquid be more obedient? Despite being a Fire Bender at heart, I find comfort in the cold. It might be influenced by my mother's dogma of fighting. _**Cold**_ and _calculating_.

"Exact, solid, bending it to your will… Those are traits that are more similar in interpreting Earth Bending. It is not uncommon for your affinity with earth to be so strong. But to think you would apply your Earth Bending teachings to ice… It is… peculiar…"(Uncle)

I see a shadow flicker across his eyes. The same look he gives mother constantly. The eyes of someone observing a monster or a tyrant. Fear, wariness, and a feeling he'll strike me down if I take the slightest step out of line.

I hate that look. Despite how I may act, how little I've known him, I care about what Uncle Iroh thinks. I turn away quickly and sit cross legged again.

When I try to continue my training I feel a gentle hand on my shoulder…

He knows… He always knows…

I turn around and he looks at me with a wide knowing smile. The wariness is gone and he's my consoling mentor again.

"Let's take a break, young nephew. You've made great strides. The past Avatars could only bend elements one at a time, and when they tried use more than one simultaneously, they required entering the Avatar state."(Iroh)

*Sigh* "A concept, which still eludes me…"(Kuzo)

"Mastery over the Avatar State will come in due time, nephew. Many did not do so until they were in their adult years."(Iroh)

"Yes, Uncle. Unfortunately, we both know I do not have that much time to waste."(Kuzo)

Uncle looks at me with understanding.

"You bear a greater burden than any of the past Avatars before you. This is true. But when I look at you…"(Iroh)

I try not to meet those expectant eyes of his.

"… I see a young man who can answer the calling. One who can very well be the greatest Avatar of them all. The one to do things they could not."(Iroh)

He looks at me like he can see into my very soul. How are you supposed to react to something like that? Besides my mother, great Uncle is the only one who could turn me into nothing with just a single word. But at the same time, a simple phrase can raise me above the clouds.

I feel my spirit renew.

"Progress?"(voice from behind)

We both turn around and see my mother standing there. Short black hair with grey lines, hands clasped behind her back with a posture of an authoritative figure. For an instant, I feel the temperature drop by a few notches, and it's not due to any ice bending.

Great Uncle has a dark look over his eyes as he speaks to my mother.

"Azula. Kuzo and I were just taking a breather. Would you like to join us for some tea?"(Iroh)

"He should be training."(Azula)

"Even the greatest minds and bodies can be overtaxed."(Uncle)

"My son does not get overtaxed."(Azula)

"Azula—"(Uncle)

I interrupt them to stop the impending argument.

"Great Uncle. Mother. It is fine. I've already regained my strength and am eager to recommence my training."(Kuzo)

Before either of them can say another word I gather water into my left hand and ignite fire in my right. I can hear them both walk a ways from me.

"He's not progressing fast enough," (Azula)

They both watch Kuzo from a distance as he tries to bend a sphere of air in one hand and create various shapes of sand, in the other.

"We can only lay the foundations. To truly master the elements, he will need to meet his Mentors," Iroh responds. "I assume the search goes—?"

"It goes terribly," Azula cuts him short. "Even among the prisoners, there are none worthy. None _strong _enough. I know. I've tested them myself…"

Iroh begins to imagine what kind of cruelty may have transpired only a few hours ago, but quickly banishes the thought. He cannot afford to reprimand Azula or her methods. Not at this point. Not when the situation is so desperate.

Iroh sighs heavily. An aged and worn out breath.

"A few leads on potential teachers. Schools of war that have little to do with bending, but will aid him nonetheless. Ty Lee has agreed to escort him out of the Fire Capital when the time is right."(Azula)

Iroh strokes his white beard in thought.

"The bare minimum requirements have been met. It is still a great source of worry that there is no news of a water bending teacher, or a solution to attaining air bending mastery…"(Iroh)

Too many missing pieces. Gone were the days an Avatar simply had to travel to a nation and undergo tutelage from an elemental master. If there are any left, they're hiding themselves with great care, and for good reason.

"How much time do we have left?"(Iroh)

Kuzo begins bending all four elements into rings around him. They clash and disappear violently.

"Not much…" Azula replies darkly.


	4. Lan Takes the Stage!

**Chapter 4 – Lan the Giant Earth Bun**

_(4 years into training with Iroh, Kuzo and his great uncle go on an outdoor excursion)_

*BOOM!*

The Avatar barely manages to dodge a boulder that was shot at him. He looks behind to see a colossal crater generated from the impact.

_Speed AND that kind of firepower. Utterly ridiculous._

He turns his attention to the source of the projectile, but the attacker is nowhere in sight. Kuzo scans the empty rock canyon and finds nothing.

_Calm yourself! If you can't see it, it's probably underground…_

_But the earth isn't rumbling…_

_So if it's not around, or below, it has to be…_

…

_BROOD OF A SKY BISO-!_

Kuzo jumps haphazardly to the side as a great shadow falls from the sky.

As it lands, the terrain ripples like tsunami waves and the whole canyon's landscape transforms.

Kuzo was able to shield himself with a condensed earthen wall, but still suffered damage from the shockwave. The wall crumbles and he looks upon his opponent, while planning his next move.

A giant, brown furred, rabbit stares back at Kuzo with intelligent eyes. Eyes shining black and white spots freckled across its strong colored coat. The animal is called a Subun. A large Earth Bending rabbit, which is rarely seen because of its blurring speed, keen hearing, and tunneling capabilities. Combining its great leg strength and talent for its respecting element, the creature makes for an apt fighter and traveler.

"Ah… Kuzo! I don't believe she wants to be your subordinate." (Iroh)

Iroh shouts down from an adjacent cliff, a safe distance away.

"She also seems quite stubborn." (Iroh)

"An _obvious_ observation Uncle! Wait-, she? Whatever! It makes no difference. She'll make for a perfect subordinate," Kuzo speaks fiercely.

The Avatar and the Subun face each other dramatically like dueling swordsmen or sumo wrestlers in a ring. They only wait for one of them to make the first move.

_I doubt it-, no, sorry, SHE will obey me if I win in some roundabout way. This will be a direct contest of strength! I WILL have your subservience, you oversized rodent!_

Kuzo digs his feet deep into the earth, readying to launch his body. The Subun's long ears twitch as she begins to do the same.

Almost simultaneously, they both blast towards each other like cannon fire. Along the way, Kuzo gathers the rock around him to make a condensed sedimentary shield. The Subun does the same. What cannot be seen with the naked eye is that Kuzo also forms a shield of condensed air to compliment the earthen shield.

The Avatar knew the only way to win would be to take advantage of using two elements at once. Normally undoable without the Avatar state, but Kuzo had practiced relentlessly in this. To the point where he could do it under the most pressuring of circumstances. Although not perfect, it may be enough.

The two forces collide head on as a shockwave cracks and ripples throughout the sky. The world distorts for a brief moment as the two great forces shift from clashing to rebounding. Members from a distant village hear the sound of something like a meteor falling and look towards the source. A cloud of dust follows seconds later, blowing in all their faces.

The floating bits of dirt begin to settle, leaving the canyon a valley of rubble. In the deadly silent stage, a shifting of boulders breaks the silence.

*Sigh* "How reckless…" (Iroh)

Iroh climbs out of a pile rocks and begins patting his robes, in a carefree manner.

"I'm sure he's fine… Most likely…" (Iroh)

He prepares tea with what little of his tea set survives. After a few patient sips, the sounds of more rubble shifting can be heard.

Kuzo appears, coughing erratically. Clothes torn, arms cut, bruises slowly beginning to swell, he moves towards another pile of moving rubble.

The Subun sneezes as she burrows her way to the surface. Kuzo comes to a stop in front of her.

"Yield, rabbit!" (Kuzo)

The Subun makes no response.

"I do not think she is yielding." (Iroh)

"Uncle!"(Kuzo)

Iroh shrugs as if to say he was merely offering his opinion.

The two hard fought foes merely stare at each other with exhausted breath.

Kuzo breaks the deadlock by grabbing the Subun's giant ears, which he can barely grasp.

"Yield!"(Kuzo)

In response, the Subun begins pushing the Avatar with her large head.

Both parties are relentless as they use their remaining miniscule strength in an attempt to overpower the other. The only thing moving them is their enormous prides. A slight breeze could have knocked either of them down at this point.

This odd children's squabble between two elemental titans comes to an end when they both collapse next to each other. Exhaustion finally set in.

Iroh walks over lightly, cup in hand, while overlooking the situation with mild amusement. Like a referee for the match, he raises up his uncupped hand.

"I pronounce the match a draw!" (Iroh)

"Uncle… Unc…*cough* I…won…" (Kuzo)

Although it is a wonder if the Subun understands what they are saying, she gives an audible sniff scoff in response to Kuzo's statement.

"She does not see it that way, nephew. Hahaha~"(Iroh)

"Grrrr" (Kuzo)

"If you ask me, I think it is better this way. You have gained an equal, a friend, rather than a subordinate."(Iroh)

"I do not require friends!"(Kuzo)

"My nephew… *sips tea*… that is crazy talk… Ah! But now you're only friend is a rabbit." He puts his hand on his chin. "I'm not quite sure which sounds crazier…" (Iroh)

Kuzo breathes a heavy sigh and turns to his giant foe. After seeming to contemplate…

"Fine. We are... allies."(Kuzo)

He reaches his right hand towards the Subun who is lying on her side. His offer hangs in the air for an awkward moment before the rabbit moves her nose towards the outstretched hand. She sniffs it in a friendly gesture, as a sign of agreement to Kuzo's proposition.

"What do I address you as?"(Kuzo)

The Subun stares blankly.

"Korra?"(Kuzo)

The Subun's ears twitch violently.

"Your objection is noted... What of the name Lan?"(Kuzo)

The Subun sniffs in an approving fashion.

"Lan. Fine. The matter is settled. On another note, do not make the err of thinking _THIS_ is over. I will defeat you next time and subjugate your soul."(Kuzo)

Lan sniffs as if responding,

"Same to you, tiny."


	5. Fire Empire School Sucks!

**Chapter 5 - Fire Empire School Sucks**

_(Five years into training with Iroh)_

Kuzo looks down the excessively long dining table, towards his father. Baro is robed in formal Fire Empire wear befitting his rank of Shogun. After Fire Lord, it is the highest rank in the Fire Capital. On his nose, sit round spectacles that cover his piercingly intense eyes. A cigarette hangs in his mouth and sizzles lightly, above a short neat beard. At the other end of the table, he sits, hands folded, exuding an air of solidarity.

The long dining room is relatively dark with a few lit candles lining the walls. Meant to host large dinner parties, the corridor looks uncomfortably empty with only two bodies populating it.

Doubting what he had just heard, Kuzo asks again.

"What do you mean, I am to be enrolled in the Fire Empire's Phoenix Academy? If this is a jest, father, it is in poor taste."(Kuzo)

Baro's eyebrow twitches with annoyance.

"It is no joke, Kuzo. You can only learn so much from one teacher. And there is also the matter that I have been kept in the dark about your training. Your mother feels that she is teaching you properly, but fails to enlighten me on the contents of your teachings. I am concerned about your upbringing and whether she has taught you correctly."(Baro)

"She has."(Kuzo)

"I have seen no evidence of that. Therefore, from this moment forth, you will be attending Phoenix Academy."(Baro)

Kuzo plays with the fork between his fingers.

"This is a rather shrewd ploy exploiting the advantage of mother's absence…"(Kuzo)

Azula was making her trimonthly visit to Phoenix King Ozai, gone for at least one week.

Baro slams his fist on the table.

"You are my son and I am your father! You _will _show me the proper respect due and correct your speech. If I truly wanted it, I could force you to attend the Academy without your consent and cease your mother's lessons."(Baro)

"Tsk!"(Kuzo)

_It would be wise not to provoke him further. He appears rather adamant about this. (Kuzo)_

"Very well, father. I will humor your wish, but on one condition."(Kuzo)

"And why would I negotiate?" (Baro)

"Because mother will immediately object to this sham upon her return. If you have any hope of convincing her to forgo her education, you will require my allegiance in the matter."(Kuzo)

"Hmph. How foolish."(Baro)

Baro did not want to give any ground on the matter. He drums his fingers on the table surface in thought.

_The boy is right about Azula. She will without a doubt be against this…. There is no harm in hearing him out, I suppose. (Baro)_

"What is your proposition?"(Baro)

An impetuous grin flickers over Kuzo's expression.

"If I prove myself above and beyond all my fellow classmates, it would serve as infallible evidence that mother's teachings are far superior to anything I could learn in a silly classroom, correct?"(Kuzo)

"Go on…" (Baro)

"When I demolish my so called 'peers', my time at the Academy will end and I will continue my tutelage under mother, without any more resistance from you. The issue of the Academy will be considered dead and buried."(Kuzo)

"Hmph."(Baro)

"Well? Do you consent to our little gambit, father?"(Kuzo)

Baro strokes his short beard in thought.

"And let me guess. If you achieve lesser achievements than the other students, you will be on my side when we confront your mother?"(Baro)

"Obviously," Kuzo says condescendingly.

Baro stares daggers at Kuzo for his insolence. Kuzo takes note and modifies his tone.

"I mean, as you have stated."(Kuzo)

Baro began mentally deliberating.

_I doubt he could best the top in the Academy since he has lacked proper schooling. Even if he is above their level, would that be so bad? It means he is being raised correctly. I am letting my pride cloud my judgment. As long as he brings honor to my name, it is fine either way. On one hand, he does well and I can claim that it was due to my influence. On the other, he does poorly, and has to take my suggestion. As stubborn as Kuzo is, the boy has the pragmatism to see that he will require formal schooling if seen with his own eyes. Either way, the deal works in my favor.(Baro)_

"…Hmph. Very well! We have an agreement."(Baro)

"We have an accord."(Kuzo)

Kuzo responds and raises his glass in gesture. He waits for his father to do the same, but seeing as he doesn't, Kuzo only grins and drinks from his cup.

_I can detect your thoughts, even across this idiotically long table. Your pathetic conniving matters not._

A female student walks the Academy halls in a dominant fashion. While not particularly beautiful, she was drawing the stares of all the people she came across. One main reason was due to her unusual looks. For she had a strange eye tattoo painted on the center of her forehead and possessed an incredible measure of height for someone her age, putting her at least a head above any of her peers. Another reason was due to her standing as the top ranked student at the Academy. This girl was named P'Li.

Recognized early in life for a talent in Combustion Bending, which was the ability to create explosions with her mind, an aristocrat quickly took her under his wing. She was provided with the best education and training available. Raised with top quality resources, her talent and skill thrived, setting her a class above even the most elite Empire Soldiers, in respects to fighting ability.

In the school, she reigned as undisputed Queen. Top academic scores, undefeated in mock battles, there wasn't anyone in the Academy that hadn't heard of her. That was until a certain student transferred into her class.

P'Li quickly turned a corner and entered her classroom. It was buzzing with numerous voices of hot gossip.

"The prince is coming to our class!"

"Apparently he hasn't gone to school till now."

"Do you think he's handsome?"

"I bet he's stupid."

"After all the work we went through to get into this class, he gets in here just cause he's a prince."

P'Li knits her eye brows in irritation. She despised complaining, but her classmates were right.

Their class was made of elites. The future forerunners of the Fire Empire, handpicked from the best. They went through rigorous tests and exercise to get to where they were today, and the prince got in solely on his royalty.

The bell rang signifying the end of their gossip and the students began taking their seats. Their teacher came in shortly after and as she entered, a look of worry slowly dawned on her face. She repeatedly scanned the room but found that her eyes did not fail her.

"Did anyone see Crown Prince Kuzo?"(Teacher)

The students immediately began murmuring to each other in confusion.

"He was directed to this room already… Class, behave yourselves. I will return shortly."(Teacher)

As the teacher was about to leave, a partially opened window was heard opening further. From the outside, Kuzo nimbly leapt in.

Without any hesitation, he made his way to the front of the room, unbothered by the numerous stares he incurred. Once there, Kuzo turned sharply and faced the students. Not intending to give them a moment's rest, he began speaking before they could recover from their shock.

"I am Kuzo. I will be _temporarily_ joining this class."(Kuzo)

He bows.

"Although many of you question my credibility…" Kuzo smiles as he says this. "… I assure you, my strength and intelligence far surpasses anyone's here."

P'Li is the first to recover her mental balance.

_He was outside, listening to all our conversations. And now he makes a flashy intro. Anyone who's studied the basics of psychological warfare can tell it's a simple intimidation tactic…(P'Li)_

But as she looks around, she sees everyone is frozen in shock.

_They all fell for it… Even the teacher is speechless…(P'Li)_

P'Li sighs as she turns her attention forward again and is surprised to see Kuzo looking right at her.

_Looks like there was one who kept their bearings. She must be the alpha.(Kuzo)_

"Teacher, please inform me of where I will be seated."(Kuzo)

The teacher blinks and composes herself in a hurry. She then randomly points to an empty seat.

Stagnant at first, the class begins to move on as the teacher begins lecturing. Although, it is hard to tell whether anyone was really absorbing the material as all thoughts were centered on Kuzo.

_(At night, later that day)_

In Iroh's garden, an ancient prisoner peacefully sips his tea. Taking in the serene surroundings, Iroh enjoys his little moment of uneventful bliss.

*BOOM*

The quiet tranquility is instantly ruined by a fountain of dirt bursting out of the ground. A large hole appears as a large Subun, named Lan, jumps through. Following after her is Kuzo.

*Sigh* "Welcome, Kuzo. I was almost expecting you not to visit today."(Iroh)

"I have an explanation for that."(Kuzo)

Kuzo tells Iroh about his having to attend the Academy, the wager made with his father, and his first day of school.

"Interesting… I believe you should take fuller advantage of this than you currently are."(Iroh)

"You believe I could negotiate a more favorable contract with father?"(Kuzo)

"No, nephew. I meant interacting with those your own age. Make some friends. I worry about your loneliness."(Iroh)

"I am not lonely! I have Lan for company if need be!" (Kuzo)

A judging emotionless look comes from Iroh as he sips his tea.

"THAT… is what I am worried about, Kuzo. I fear that as well as the greatest Avatar, you might also be on your way to becoming the crazi—"(Iroh)

"I am NOT crazy! *Grrrrr* I am going to go do my warm ups." (Kuzo)

Kuzo stomps over to a clear patch of grass and begins his preparatory stretches.

Iroh sighs as he watches him.

"A boy who's only friend is a rabbit…" (Iroh)

Lan gives an audible sniff beside him.

"No offense meant, Lan."(Iroh)

After finishing his warm ups, Kuzo goes on to his daily drills. When that is finished, Iroh begins a new phase of his training.

"Now that you are able to use two elements at once with relative ease, you must learn to compliment them. Fuse them into something greater than they would be wielded separately."(Iroh)

Iroh explains the concept, which Kuzo listens to attentively.

"Now, begin."(Iroh)

Kuzo nods with a firm resolve. He crosses his legs and closes his eyes; his mind sinks into a state of pure concentration.

A layer of silence sets in while everything ceases to move. The only things that could be heard was the soft breathing of the three in the large garden.

Slowly, the air around Kuzo begins to pick up. Little sparse flames begin to flicker on and off in the swirling gales. The current's speed begins to accelerate, while the sparkling like embers grow in number. Likening to a struck match beginning to flare, the fire catches on the wind and begins to cover the previously invisible tornado. In a matter of seconds, Kuzo is engulfed in a tall circulating tower of fire several stories tall.

The flame moves violently and haphazardly as it tips to and fro, seemingly out of control.

"Kuzo! Stop!" (Iroh)

"HAAAHH!" (Kuzo)

Kuzo feels himself losing control over his bending and instinctively sends the flaming tornado upwards. Like a soaring snake, it rises high into the air before dispersing in all directions, lighting up the dark night sky.

Iroh rushes over to check on his nephew who is lying on the burnt grass, groaning in pain. Kuzo has burns scattered all over his body. Before Iroh can treat him, Lan picks Kuzo up with her front paws and jumps into the nearest garden pond. Light wisps of steam rise as the water makes contact with his burns.

After soaking for a little bit, Kuzo walks out of the pool while examining his injuries. They are only minor burns, barely visible. Iroh breathes a great sigh of relief upon seeing him in relatively good condition.

"We will have to take this part slower. This is new territory."(Iroh)

"It's fine, Uncle. My mistake is learned. I will not fail aga—"(Kuzo)

"No, Zuko!"(Iroh)

Iroh's outburst stuns Kuzo for a good moment. He didn't see it before, but his Uncle's eyes possess a worry he had never seen before; a look that seems heart wrenching.

Iroh takes a deep breath. He doesn't seem to notice who he had called Kuzo. Past memories of another young boy suffering burns peek its head, and influence the weathered old man unconsciously.

"You _must_ take this slow. We will scale the size back and train from there."(Iroh)

Kuzo decides to ignore his Uncle's misnaming.

"I understand."(Kuzo)

Lan nips at his leg. Kuzo gently lays his hand on her large furry head and begins to pet it.

"You have my gratitude, Lan."(Kuzo)

Lan sniffs audibly.

Kuzo goes to where Iroh is sitting and plants himself on the grass. As they continue training, Kuzo whips up small fiery tornados in his palms.

(_A few days into school_)

Kuzo transferred near the beginning of the Academy's Finals testing. Despite having a ridiculously late start on his schooling, Kuzo had a brilliant mind for math, science, and military history/strategy. Azula and Iroh did not skimp on his education in the least when it came to the relatively practical subjects. With knowledge on the level of a General's, Kuzo passed his tests with flying colors and easily earned the top rank in the school.

The problem for the future would be literature, general history, and other vaguer subjects, which were not covered in his teachings. For those, he simply thought he would cheat. After the test was finished, he could easily break into his teacher's filing cabinet and change his answers.

In the break between tests, Kuzo sat alone at his desk, while eating his lunch. While mentally going over his notes and plans for the next assessments, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked at the source and saw P'Li with a group of seven students.

_About time. I expected this confrontation to have occurred sooner.(Kuzo)_

"What do you require, giantess?"(Kuzo)

The group looked taken back, while some even gasped. They all looked at P'Li who had reddened in the face somewhat.

Since she was young, she had felt conscious about her height. Even developed a tough skin for it throughout the years. But being called out on it so unexpectedly, pricked at her temper before she could form up her defenses.

"What did you say?"(P'Li)

Kuzo looked at her curiously.

"'What do you require, giantess?' State your business."(Kuzo)

Initially, only wanting to assert her authority, P'Li's temper swiftly blew things into a larger issue.

"I challenge you to an Agni Kai."(P'Li)

Kuzo paused for a moment.

"… Agni Kais were outlawed with former Prince Zuko's death."(Kuzo)

"I see. So you're too coward to accept. Afraid you'll go after your predecessor, are we? Just cause I'm a little bigger than you?"(P'Li)

"I fear nothing. Not some outdated law, or your gigantic stature! You're petty quarrels are _beneath_ me."(Kuzo)

"Technically, _you're_ the one that's beneath _me_."(P'Li)

She was used to using her insecurities as armor. People teased you less for something if you boasted about it. It helped her cope. Most of the time anyway. The "gigantic stature" comment still irked her though.

"Your witty banter makes you appear weak rather than intelligent. It is unbecoming of you, titan woman."(Kuzo)

*Grrrr* "Stop saying that!"(P'Li)

"Hmm?" (Kuzo)

_Did I anger her to such an extent? Well, it matters not. Her emotions seem to be dictating her actions. I can make full use of this situation. _

_This is a prime opportunity to assert my superiority and take the position of alpha of the school. It will work in favor of my deal with father as well. _

…_.If possible, I should try to gain some beneficial information for my training.(Kuzo)_

"I understand, colossal one. We shall do battle, but I suggest we make a wager. I dislike the idea of a contest where the sole reward is pride alone. When I defeat you, you will disclose the secrets to your humongous stature. Now, name your terms!"(Kuzo)

"You little prick. You just won't quit with that. I'll have you kneel and lick my shoes when you lose!"(P'Li)

"Are you sure you should be doing this, P'Li? He's still the Prince! You could get into a lot of trouble for that!"(Student)

"Hmph! Such a vein wager. I'll accept your pathetic terms and crush your feeble hopes."(Kuzo)

The group makes their way to the main courtyard. Large numbers of students begin to gather en masse as they place bets on the outcome of the match. It's only a matter of time before the teachers arrive. The match will have to be decided rather quickly.

"Before we begin, I want to inquire as to why you did not simply wait for the mock battles."(Kuzo)

"I'm not stupid enough to fight you with half measures. I'm barred from using combustion bending during mock battles because they're too dangerous. Having second thoughts after hearing that?"(P'Li)

"Combustion bending? What an oversight. I would rather have bartered for intel on _that_ than your height. The secrets to your behemoth size seem a trifle now…"(Kuzo)

"Enough about my height! Start the match already!"(P'Li)

They take their positions at opposite ends of a make shift circle drawn on the ground. The diameter of the ring is roughly the length of a basketball court. One of students refereeing the match, moves towards the middle.

"Victory is determined when one combatant is either deemed unfit to go on, or verbally forfeits. Is this understood?"(Student Referee)

P'Li and Kuzo nod.

"Say your prayers _Prancy_ _Prince _Kuzo."(P'Li)

"The only thing I pray for is you do not notice your untied shoe."(Kuzo)

"What?"(P'Li)

"Let the Agni Kai begin!"(Student Referee)

As soon as the referee dropped their hand, Kuzo leapt forward attempting to land a quick blow. His flying kick shot a lance of flames in P'Li's direction.

In the momentary distraction from checking her shoe lace, P'Li dodges half a beat too slow and has her ponytail singed slightly. She quickly recovers and takes a firm stance.

A second later a minor shockwave is felt, followed by an explosion in the immediate vicinity of the Avatar. The detonation covers a six feet diameter spherical pocket in midair.

Kuzo barely dodges the blast and begins retaliating. A three shot combo is executed perfectly: right punch, left punch, and a wave sent with a round house kick.

With minimal movement, P'Li sways her body to dodge the shots and ducks under the wave. The flames were made to miss by a hair's breadth, but done so to conserve energy and movement, rather than due to it being a narrow escape.

_She possesses commendable coordination for a giant. Self-awareness of the weakness of her large build led to this conservative defense, I see.(Kuzo)_

P'Li takes her stance again and fires another combustion shot.

_Her stare is a dead giveaway.(Kuzo)_

Before P'Li combustion bends, there is a detectable intense stare of concentration before the act. It lasts for a split second, but Kuzo is able follow the line of sight and ably predict the projection and timing of it.

Kuzo quickly leaps away and an explosion detonates where he previously was.

_Conservative defense and long range focused attacks noted.(Kuzo) _

Kuzo makes a beeline straight for P'Li in an attempt to close the distance. A slight adjustment and she is already combustion bending.

"Tsk!" (Kuzo)

Kuzo has no choice but to stop his advance and dodge diagonally back to the side.

The blast radius comes into close contact with his face, and he feels the shockwaves reverberate with his clenched teeth.

_Close range is practically impossible. The fire rate is too quick and covers a wide area of effect. The giantess is like a tank or a moving fortress! _

_The flow of this match is in her favor. She will continue this pattern until my stamina dissipates and deliver a finishing blow once my evasion halts.(Kuzo)_

In an attempt to overwhelm his foe, Kuzo taps into a significant portion of his Qi and unleashes a wild flurry of fire. An eight shot combo appears from varying angles and shapes.

As the swarm of fire bursts race towards P'Li, she detonates an explosion in front of them, taking out three of the attacks at once. She moves her hands in a defensive fire bending motion to dissipate two, while gracefully dodging the rest of the strikes.

Kuzo exhales a heavy breath of fatigue from the combo and of frustration from the feeble effect it had. While annoyed that in addition to the numerous traits of combustion bending was defense, he could not help but feel excited. A challenger's smile creeps over his sweating face.

P'Li is momentarily shocked to see his grin. Slowly, she also begins to smile as she enjoys the fight.

"What are you going to do, _your proper Royal Highness Kuzo_? Leap around like a monkey till you get blown up? Would you like to forfeit?"(P'Li)

"I will make the earth quake with the fall of your defeated body."(Kuzo)

"Says the one who's on his last ropes."(P'Li)

_That's what you think.(Kuzo)_

Kuzo takes a quick deep breath and goes through his training. Time slows as his thoughts go back to a skill he had been honing for the past few nights. Iroh's voice echoes in the back of his head.

"Listen closely, Kuzo. Air gives birth to Fire and sustains its life. Without air, there would be no oxygen to feed the flames. Etch this concept into your mind. If you are able to compliment your air bending to your fire bending, you will be able to produce a flame without imaginable equal. Like great winds stoking a blazing fire, this must be done with extreme caution and measured precision. One misstep and the elemental fusion will spiral outside of your control. This is new dangerous ground we tread. None of the past Avatars have had to do this, or even attempted it. But I am sure you will master this and go farther than any before you."(Iroh)

Kuzo's mind returns to the present.

_Gather the wind…(Kuzo)_

A combustion shot is launched towards him, to which Kuzo rotates his body out of the explosion's area, shuffling quickly to safety. His feet move swiftly and solidly after the dodge, giving him a maintained balance and time to prepare his next assault.

_Let the wind breathe life into the fire, stoke the flame…. And then exhale….(Kuzo)_

Kuzo exhales and begins his attack. A wide spinning kick is followed by an equally long crescent kick. Although it starts as a normal fire bending combo, the cross of flames become exponentially bigger almost instantaneously. Powered by an invisible draft, the blazing X leaps to a titanic size, while also picking up unfathoming speed.

*FWOOSH*

Suddenly confronted with towering waves of inferno never seen before, P'Li panics. The massiveness of the attack easily engulfs the _entire _ring and is most definitely unavoidable. Left with no other option, she shoots a combustion shot, hoping to dissipate it.

The detonation was able to disperse some of it, but the remainders swoop forward and inflict damage.

P'Li tries to recover and shakes the burning embers from her clothes. As she regains a bit of her composure, what little she was able to pick up drops away at the sight of Kuzo.

The Avatar had already begun his next motions. He looked like a perfect fighting machine. Unrelenting, overwhelming, no mercy, no quarter given. Completely immersed in his concentration, which showed in his fierce expression, Kuzo possessed the appearance of an invincible fire god.

A three shot onslaught is launched. Right punch, then left, then a finishing strike with both arms thrust together; the weight of his whole body and will behind every volley. Three daunting plumes of fire stream towards P'Li like hungry serpents.

Unable to find the time to fire another combustion shot or put up any other kind of effective defense, she brought her arms to cover her face. Mentally giving up, she resigned herself to the possibility of death. Feeling the great heat making its way closer, P'Li instinctively braced for impact.

She felt the initial fire burn her skin and experienced excruciating pain. Preparing herself for more to come, the assault abruptly passed. Suddenly the heat was gone.

Confused about what happened, P'Li uncovered her face and saw large tracks of burning black ground around her. Inferring from the roasted lines on the floor, she saw that the plumes had coursed _around_ her, only the bare edges had made contact with her skin.

_He missed?(P'Li_)

She dropped to her knees as her legs gave out from the stress.

The Avatar walked over patiently with an efficient gait, and came to a stop in front of her. He only offered a single cold word; an absolute command.

"Yield."(Kuzo)

P'Li, for a brief moment, thought she could take advantage in the drop of defense, but met the cold conquering eyes of the Avatar. It was as if his stare had seen through her entire being and crushed what little spirit remained. Her insides felt frozen as she softly uttered two words.

"I… yield…"(P'Li)

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!"(Teachers)

The Academy's faculty had finally made an appearance to stop the fight. P'Li barely had any concrete recollection of what happened next. Teachers were yelling, Kuzo was scoffing, everyone involved was going to be in trouble, more Kuzo scoffing. It was mostly a blur for her. P'Li's thoughts were filled with the great flames that overwhelmed her and the cold eyes of a conqueror.

"'Wait until your father hears about this'. Was that meant to inspire some sort of fear?"(Kuzo)

Kuzo and P'Li wait outside the principal's office, while their parents are being called.

"Treating me like some problem child. Ridiculous!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo continues to scoff with arms crossed… like a problem child.

"You are a problem child."(P'Li)

"Ah! The titan woman finally speaks. For a moment, I believed you a silent figment of my imagination."(Kuzo)

P'Li no longer had the energy to combat Kuzo's slights about her height and only sighed.

"Whatever. I doubt you have many friends, the way you are. Fixing up imaginary ones wouldn't be too farfetched for a crazy like you."(P'Li)

"I AM NOT CRAZY!"(Kuzo)

P'Li jolted from the sudden outburst.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to step on any land mines."(P'Li)

"No. It is… something a relative says often. Do not mind it," Kuzo explains embarrassingly. "So long as you know my sanity is intact, I will pardon it."

"Hahaha~ What the hell is wrong with you?"(P'Li)

"There is nothing wrong with me!"(Kuzo)

"Hehehe~" (P'Li)

"Cease your chortling, giantess! I will not be made fun of by one I have defeated!" (Kuzo)

"HAHAHA!"(P'Li)

P'Li could only laugh harder. She was surprised herself. One moment she was terrified of Kuzo, the next moment, he shifted from a wrathful god to a problem child. If she treated his archaic way of speaking as a tiny brat's bravado, it was all the more laughable.

"Tsk! Cease your disgraceful howling, behemoth! More importantly!"(Kuzo)

"Hm?"(P'Li)

"I will not allow you to forget your end of our wager!"(Kuzo)

_Oh yeah. There was something like that, wasn't there?(P'Li)_

"What nutrients do you consume to cultivate your excellent stature?!"(Kuzo)

"Wait, you were serious? I thought you were making fun of me."(P'Li)

"Hm? How would _that_ ridicule you? More importantly, the secrets to your splendid growth!"(Kuzo)

_So… he wasn't making fun of me? Does that mean the whole time calling me behemoth and titan woman, he was just commenting on my height?! But if he wants to learn about it, and now he's even complimenting it, it means he never meant it as an insult…(P'Li)_

P'Li crouched in uncontrollable laughter over the misunderstanding. To her, Kuzo seemed to look like a small child asking his parent how to grow big and strong like them. His domineering impression at the end of their match had completely shattered.

She heard Kuzo yelling some more but ignored him until she got her laughing out of her system.

After wiping her tears she looked to Kuzo who was positively fuming.

"You can't _get_ my height. It runs in the family, apparently."(P'Li)

"Hmph… genetics…"(Kuzo)

"Sorry."(P'Li)

"I see… So if I am to gain the advantages of your body structure, I must join your family…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo tilts his chin into his hands and nods thoughtfully.

"I'm pretty sure that sounded really different in your head, Kuzo."(P'Li)

"Hm? That's exactly how it resounded in my mind."(Kuzo)

"*Sigh* Never mind. Just don't say something like that too often. Especially to girls."(P'Li)

"I do not understand the purpose of that, but it is duly noted. I will have to seek alternative additions to my arsenal."(Kuzo)

"Hehehe~"(P'Li)

"Again with your guffawing. If you wish it, I can make you bend the knee again and scream submission!"(Kuzo)

"…. Kuzo… Why do you talk like that?"(P'Li)

"Hm?... No specific reason. My mother used to read old stories to me when I was young. She tried to skip over tales with significant violence and war campaigning, but I pleaded with her to read them. They were my favorite stories and the heroes and conquerors in them were my favorite characters. It seems I learned to speak using similar mannerisms as they had when we read aloud."(Kuzo)

"Huh… that's…surprisingly sweet."(P'Li)

"I have very few fond moments with my mother, so I suppose _those _memories had a higher level of attachment and effect."(Kuzo)

"… I see."(P'Li)

_That was a bit heavy. Guess he has his own circumstances. (P'Li)_

Suddenly, Kuzo stood up from his chair.

"I am taking my leave. I refuse to stand on this foolish farce of a ceremony."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo, you can't just leave."(P'Li)

"And why not? Who stands in my way of leaving this accursed building?"(Kuzo)

"Well… nothing I guess."(P'Li)

"Then the matter is settled. May this building burn in a thousand fires after I leave it!"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! I think you could have just said 'screw this.'"(P'Li)

"Hm?... Hmmmmmm…then….screw THIIIIIS!"(Kuzo)

As Kuzo takes his magnificent leave, P'li drops to the floor laughing. After regaining some of her control, she chases after Kuzo still chuckling along the way.


	6. Azula's Resolve

**The Last Avatar Kuzo Chapter 5 – Azula's Resolve**

_(During Chapter 4, while Kuzo was at the Academy)_

Azula fit her feet snugly into her boots. Next were the forearm guards, made out of leather with thinly scaled metal armor sown into it. After completing her dressing, she threw a few shadow punches and kicks to make sure that everything was in tip top order.

Her outfit emphasized light weightedness, while retaining the minimum amount of armor. The joints were made out of stretchy, flexible material as to avoid inhibiting the user's nimbleness. As for the appearance of it…

Azula took a quick glance at the mirror in the small locker room.

It was a tight fitting suit. A black color with a tinge of red that was barely discernible. The metal bracers that covered the shoulders, calves, and forearms, possessed an attractive Onyx finish.

Although the battle guise was made with pragmatism in mind, rather than appearance. It still exuded a sleek and powerful impression that would make anyone think it was "cool".

_I will have to note that a similar suit should be tailored for Kuzo._

Azula set aside the thought for later and stepped into an old Agni Kai ring.

The stage boasted a 100 ft diameter with a compact dirt ground. Scattered throughout the ring sat gigantic pots filled with water. Opposite Azula, were four ominous steel gates, barred like prison cells.

Azula inhaled deeply…

Held her breath for a few seconds…

And then exhaled a mouthful of cold blue fire…

_What I do is now is necessary. I do not have the luxury of feeling guilt or shame._

"Release them!" she ordered.

Unseen servants received the command and began opening the steel gates.

Nothing appeared at first, but slowly, various men and women began moving through the metal doorways. Earth benders wearing dusty green shirts and pants filtered in from the two left gates. Water benders with torn light blue robes poured from the two on the right. They all looked to Azula with the same horrifying apprehension. Not so surprising considering the situation they were in.

They had been instructed by Azula's servants to do battle with her. On one hand, they thought if they seriously injured her, only severe repercussion awaited them. On the other, if they disobeyed the order to fight, what manner of punishment awaited their disobedience? Conflicted over what to do, the prisoners could make no decision.

So Azula made it for them.

"Bear no doubt, you _will_ be fighting for your lives. I will be aiming to end every last one of you and if you do not face me with the same mentality, all hopes of living past the next few moments, will vanish. There will be no second warning."(Azula)

While the prisoners remained apprehensive, Azula gave a small huff. She began weaving her arms like a witch conjuring magic. Lightning began sparking from the tips of her fingers until she halted the motion, pointing at a random Earth Bender.

A lance of pure electricity leapt from Azula's index and middle finger, and pierced the Earth bender's heart. A pitch black hole appeared over the dead man's chest and shirt, as he fell backwards from the impact.

The face of the dying man brought painful memories of Zuko. The eyes stared blankly, the whites so unnervingly clear. An expression that showed surprise and a deep cutting look of disbelief. The body contorted violently once. A twist that looked inhumanly and gut wrenching. And then there was only dead stillness.

Lightning was a cruel weapon. It made its victim's bodies distort and spasm out of control. Your nerves flared as you lost command of your own muscles. You'd beg your heart to beat even once more, just to keep yourself alive, but instead it stayed, petrified into rock. The only other inhumane attack that comes remotely close to that feeling would be Blood Bending.

Azula's conscience writhed with guilt, but only for a split second.

An iron resolve quickly brought her stability as she regained her emotional balance.

_Kuzo_

The single word gave her the strength to endure.

"Fight me as if your lives depend on it, because I _assure _you, they do!"(Azula)

The Water and Earth Benders tore their gaze away from the first fallen, and focused on the approaching Fire Lord. She leapt into the midst of them like a predator amongst numerous prey, baring her teeth all the while.

The prisoners scattered, began their motions, and then launched their respective elements. Earth bricks were uprooted and then catapulted. Serpent like torrents rose from the water pots and dashed towards their target.

Azula flipped and twirled in midair to dodge the projectiles. Her movements were so fluid, so light, that it looked all too easy to evade their attacks. All done without any use of Fire Bending.

_Too weak… None of them seem capable of training Kuzo from the looks of it…_

_Hopefully if some are pushed to their breaking point, they may exhibit more talent._

One by one the prisoners fell, like dominoes. Some performed admirably. A handful presented an actual threat to Azula at the end of their lives. But as the "test" came to a conclusion, none of the prisoners were deemed worthy.

Two hours had passed, and Azula was left the sole survivor of the battle.

Azula exhaled a heavy breath.

_Curses…._

In Ozai's chamber, Azula presented herself and kneeled on one knee.

The chamber was bright with yellow torches lining the walls. Long tapestry draped the interior, all bearing the symbol of the Phoenix King in shining gold.

Ozai sat on a tall back chair, hands, adorned with flamboyant jewels, knitted in thought. His red and black robes were long and covered well past his feet. His hair and beard were pure white. A look of a much older man than his actual age. The Phoenix King throne brought more stress than imaginable.

Ozai could not help but feel a little annoyed with Azula's appearance.

She did not bother changing out of her battle guise, which had incurred dust, a few battered metal plates, and tears in the cloth here and there.

"The boy will become my successor, Azula, and that is FINAL!" (Ozai)

"Father. As I have previously stated, publicly announcing him as your successor is a mistake. If you could just wait a bit more, at least until Kuzo has reached adulthood, where he would no longer be at the mercy of Baro—"(Azula)

"No! I must name my successor now! My life…" *Cough cough* "…will end soon…"*wheeze* "… I must name the next Phoenix King with my own voice so as to leave no doubt. He must also begin his shadowing so that he may learn the affairs of matters."(Ozai)

Azula gritted her teeth in a troubled expression.

_There's no more time left…_

"You are to bring the boy by your next visit. He will be out of the harmful reach of Baro, and begin his studies. This is an _order_, Azula. The matter is decided, and I will hear no more opposition."(Ozai)

"…. Yes, Father." (Azula)

_(Two weeks after the Academy trial ended and Azula's meeting with Ozai)_

*Knock knock*

A young girl maneuvered a door knocker roughly twice the size of her head.

P'Li stood before the side entrance of the Fire Capital's Palace. The main gate was used for large scale events and parades. Although the side gate was much smaller and ordinarily used to receive guests, it still looked dauntingly tall with its black steel forgery and gold adornments.

It was night time and P'Li could only visit after her school had ended. She thought of how possibly disrespectful the whole situation was, but pushed the apprehension aside as she felt the proper channels would've taken too long. Besides, she had a fairly high social status herself. She was dressed in the Academy's pristine school uniform, so she wasn't completely unpresentable. P'Li would be treated like an honored guest, nonetheless. At least she assumed so.

_He hasn't been to school for a while now. No word, just nothing. Something might be wrong…_

A servant finally responded and asked P'Li to name herself. She promptly gave her title, family lineage, and other fanciful identifications to prove she was no ordinary citizen. After a few moments, she was quickly let in.

Servants led her through the maze of the Palace halls to an intimate dining room. Though intimate would be stretching it, as the room was gigantic, possessing a high ceiling, with an obnoxiously long table in it.

"General San's daughter, I presume."

At the opposite side of the room, stood Baro. Wearing heavy robes with pointed shoulder blades, he quickly put out a cigarette he had been smoking.

P'Li approached and bowed deeply as proper etiquette called for. Again she issued her titles and identifications.

"To what do I owe this visit?"(Baro)

"If I may, I was hoping that I could speak to Crown Prince Kuzo."(P'Li)

Baro raised an inquisitive eye brow.

"My son is out at the moment. He should return shortly. What is your connection to him?"(Baro)

"I'm his school friend."(P'Li)

"School friend… Hm…."(Baro)

The gears in Baro's head were turning rapidly.

_General San's daughter. She would make for a fine political marriage with Kuzo. Although adopted, she will be her family's inheritor._

"Could I prepare you something to eat? I'd like to have a talk with you, while we wait for my son."(Baro)

"No! I couldn't possibly intrude! My apologies for the sudden visit. I will come another time."(P'Li)

"Oh, but I insist. I could not possibly turn away a guest so quickly."(Baro)

"Well—"(P'Li)

*Doorway opening and closing*

"Have something prepared immediately. I'm famished."(Azula)

Azula ordered a servant shortly and made her way to the party of two.

"Azula, you have returned."(Baro)

"The conference took longer than expected. Who is our guest?"(Azula)

"This is P'Li, General San's daughter."(Baro)

P'Li bowed low.

Azula stared at her a short moment before moving her eyes back to Baro. Her mind quickly filled in the reasons for the girl's visit.

"A political matching?"(Azula)

"No! Nothing of the sort! I am only a school friend of Kuzo's."(P'Li)

Baro's stomach dropped.

An uncomfortable silence descended.

"_School friend…._ What school would that be, Miss P'Li?"(Azula)

P'Li made a dry gulp. She had never spoke to the Fire Lord before, but the tone of her voice held a fear inciting chill to it. The young girl was immediately put on edge, as she struggled to respond to the domineering presence.

_Scary... Why is she angry?(P'Li)_

"That would be the Phoenix Academy, Ma'am! Kuzo has been absent for a while, so I was wondering if he was alright!"(P'Li)

She spoke much louder than intended.

_Now I see where Kuzo gets it from…_

_Please stop staring at me. I feel like I'm going to die at any second._

But Azula's quiet fury was not directed at P'Li but…

"Baro… What is this about the Phoenix Academy? What events have been transpiring during my absence?"(Azula)

*Cough Ahem* "I enrolled our son in formal schooling _temporarily._ I believed it would prove beneficial."(Baro)

Even Baro had a slight quiver to his voice when he made his excuse.

"And you thought it wise, not to consult me on _my_ son's education? To which I have taken full liberty of?"(Azula)

"That is…"(Baro)

Although Azula was asking that, she knew exactly what Baro had been up to. Everything was a calculated game for him to gain more power and influence. The intentions were obvious.

"You."(Azula)

"Yes?!"(P'Li)

"You may leave—"(Azula)

*Doorway opens and closes*

"Hm? Mother! You have returned!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo quickly ran over and bowed promptly. He took a side long glance at P'Li, who looked like she was going through torture.

_I wonder what matter brought P'Li here. Judging from her fearful demeanor, mother has quickly imposed her will on her._

_As expected! She quelled her so easily._

_You have my sympathies P'Li…_

"Kuzo, you have attended Phoenix Academy?"(Azula)

Kuzo's insides froze instantly.

"Answer me."(Azula)

"I… thought it may prove a fruitful venture."(Kuzo)

"Hmmmm…. And did it?"(Azula)

"I produced results at the top of all my classes!"(Kuzo)

"… I'm asking you if it proved _useful_."(Azula)

"… Yes."(Kuzo)

"…"(Azula)

"Of course, I quickly absorbed what I found useful and continued my previous training as soon as possible!"(Kuzo)

A cold hush had enveloped the abnormally large dining room. The only one who dared move or breathe easy was the ice queen.

"I see… We will speak later. I need to have a talk with your father. See your… _friend_, to the gates."(Azula)

"Yes, Mother!"(Kuzo)

"'Fire Lord', in company."(Azula)

"Yes, Fire Lord!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo threw a glance toward P'Li who was still frozen.

_Voice your departure, you fool, before my Mother smites us all!_

P'Li finally took the hint.

"I will take my leave now! It was a great honor meeting you, Fire Lord Azula! Shogun Baro!"(P'Li)

She bowed in robotically erratic motion. Baro smiled courteously while Azula still wore a stern expression.

As soon as formalities were over, Kuzo and P'Li began walking out of the room at the speed of a run. When they made it out of audible distance, they inhaled heavily, as if the mental pressure had submerged them in water.

"Your mother is the scariest – SCARIEST THING IN THE WORLD! EVER! OF ALL TIME!"(P'Li)

"Yes. Is she not wonderful? I only hope that I can one day command such a presence…"(Kuzo)

"Ughhh So your mom's your role model, huh? Though, meeting her personally, I can see why. How the hell can she be so frightening _and_ in some weird way, inspiring at the same time?"(P'Li)

"Hmph!"(Kuzo)

"That's not something _you_ should be proud of! *Sigh* But it's obvious that you're the spawn of that dragoness. You're not much like your dad though…"(P'Li)

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"…I… am _nothing_ like that man. And I never will be…"(Kuzo)

P'Li sensed something deep within that sentence, but decided not to push it. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like a subject to be touched upon lightly.

"So… you're not coming back to school?"(P'Li)

"No. The Academy has fulfilled its purpose. I have taken in all I needed."(Kuzo)

P'Li was saddened at the answer.

_I guess I'll never see him again…_

_Wait, of course I'll see him! Even if we don't meet at school, our social circles are always throwing those stupid get togethers._

_I've been avoiding them, but if I get to hang out with Kuzo again, I guess I can attend some of them._

_Though if I do, I __**really**__ don't want to be considered for a political marriage though… no offense to Kuzo._

In no time, they had made their way to the entrance gate.

"See ya, Kuzo! I'll make sure to attend any social gatherings at the palace. We can sneak off and maybe I can teach you Combustion Bending."(P'Li)

Kuzo was shocked wide eyed momentarily. Although the thought of learning Combustion Bending was appealing, he was more taken back by the level of familiarity.

He slowly eased into a warm smile not many had ever seen before.

"I would like that, P'Li. Good bye."(Kuzo)

"Heh! What are friends for?"(P'Li)

The door closed and Kuzo continued to stare, imagining P'Li walking away.

_Friends…_

…

_Good bye, P'Li. You are an honorable friend.._

*Knock knock*

"Enter." (Azula)

Kuzo entered his mother's study.

The office was wide and mostly empty. Various weapons mounted the walls as décor, and long shelves stood along the walls, behind Azula's desk.

Kuzo entertained the thought of a full on fight being waged in the office.

"What is the progress of your training?"(Azula)

"I've mastered the ability to fuse air and fire. Uncle says the flames created matched Fire Bending only available during Sozin's Comet."(Kuzo)

"And Water Bending?"(Azula)

"… None."(Kuzo)

Water bending was the bane of Kuzo's existence. For years, he had studied Water Benders, read scrolls, practiced the motions, _nothing_ worked. His skill for that particular element was nonexistent. Iroh had explained that as Kuzo was born primarily under the Fire element, it was only natural that he would have the greatest difficulty with its counterpart. Sometimes Kuzo would wonder if he even _needed_ to master Water.

"You _must_ be able to Water Bend, Kuzo. Your arsenal will suffer a detrimental cut in power if you are unable to do so…"(Azula)

"I know, Mother… I have nothing to excuse my failure."(Kuzo)

Kuzo hated that. Admitting to failure.

Worst of all, to the one he wanted approval from the most.

He quickly tried to change the subject.

"And the visit with Grandfather?"(Kuzo)

Azula paused and heaved a great sigh.

"… We must make preparations to leave."(Azula)

_As expected… I knew something was odd with Mother the second she returned. My intuition was sound._

Kuzo thought of P'Li and his final words of good bye.

_Though I wish it wasn't all the time._

"How much time do we have?"(Kuzo)

Azula knitted her hands and rested her forehead on them.

"… Tomorrow."(Azula)


	7. Tyrant's New Year

**Chapter 6: Tyrant's New Year**

_(A few hours after Chapter 5, Baro has a meeting in his private garden)_

Baro's Zen garden was impressive. Carefully trimmed trees were meticulously positioned throughout the place. Grainy white sand covered most of the surface area with ripple like wave designs combed into the ground. It gave a very tranquil, while also thoughtful, atmosphere.

In the center of it all, Baro stood. Three of his most loyal retainers kneeled before him. They wore black armor with silver material lining the edges, which shone brightly in the reflecting moon light above. On their shoulder armors, was painted in bold white print:

雷

The kanji for Lightning.

It was the symbol for their military company and their name rite. They were the Lightning Count. The three present were the Leader, the Second in Command, and the Third.

Originally formed by Azula for her campaign against the Northern Water Tribe, they were given intensive lightning bending training. Taught the best techniques, and possessing the intelligence to create new and unorthodox forms, they practically brought the last remaining Water Bending stronghold to its ruin all on their own.

Although founded by Azula, they now they belonged to Baro. During Azula's episode of depression and after, her pregnancy with Kuzo, Baro had been given, or more accurately, he had taken the Lightning Count regiment for himself. Replacing and modifying the company to what he deemed fit, the Shogun reformed the elite lightning bending focused battalion to answer only to him.

"I have a feeling we will need to make our move soon. Azula insisted on celebrating New Year's alone with Kuzo. Although we may not have the best of relationships, this is too much out of the ordinary. Have your best subordinates on standby."(Baro)

"Yes, Shogun."(Lightning Count Leader)

The one who answered was Raina, leader of the Lightning Count, and Baro's right hand. She possessed short, ghostly white hair, which made her look like a thunderbolt when she darted swiftly towards her enemies.

"We will capture, Kuzo."(Raina)

"I want him unharmed, but I will not hold it against you to use force. He is young, but not to be taken lightly. I'm not sure how powerful he is, or what training he's been through…"(Baro)

Baro slowly deliberates his next instructions.

"… do not kill him, even as a last resort. He is still my child."(Baro)

Raina frowned slightly but quickly donned her indifferent expression.

"And Fire Lord Azula?"(Raina)

"Capture her if possible. If it's too much trouble, you may end her life. I would have preferred to use her as a hostage against Ozai, if possible, but even if she was imprisoned, Ozai isn't the type to negotiate. He'd abandon her quite easily."(Baro)

"Understood."(Raina)

"I'm trusting you, Raina. Do not fail me."(Baro)

"Yes, Shogun!"(Raina)

_(At the same time, in Ozai's throne room)_

Five Yuyan Archers knelt before Ozai.

They wore dark red short jackets with baggy pants. What particularly identified their organization, was the dragon tattooed over their eyes. It signified their great sight and exceptional skill for precision. They were the Phoenix King's elite intelligence corps, responding to any and all of Ozai's commands no matter the difficulty.

At one time, they had captured the Avatar Aang, rather easily. They also played a large part in gathering information, which lead to the quelling of the Earth Kingdom Rebellion. They had garnered much respect and reputation from their numerous accomplishments throughout the Fire Nation/Empire's history.

And now, again, they are given another important task that would affect the movements of history.

"Guarantee Kuzo's deliverance to Phoenix Landing. Assassinate Baro," Ozai commanded simply.

The Yuyan only nodded in acknowledgement.

Ozai gave them a wave of his hand and the archers quickly faded into the shadows.

_(At the same time, in Mei's Mansion)_

Ty Lee was making a visit to Mei's home. They were both constantly under house arrest, only released if given special missions by the Fire Empire. Only permitted to visit each other once every two weeks. Eight guards were present at all times, four of them were from Lightning Count.

Mei and Ty Lee sat casually, discussing minor issues of the Fire Empire in Mei's dining room.

Ty Lee had her hair braided in a long pony tail, wearing a slim fitting pink outfit. Little had changed about her since the events of Last Airbender. She grew taller, and a good amount wiser, but still retained her youthful optimism.

Mei on the other hand, had become darker in the passing years. Though originally very gloomy, the death of Zuko granted more weight onto her already heavy heart. She wore large black robes, sleeves that extended significantly passed her hands. They concealed many throwing weapons underneath, ready to fly at a moment's notice.

A servant entered the room, interrupting their conversation.

"Fire Lord Azula has arrived."(Servant)

Mei and Ty Lee stared wide eyed at the servant, doubting what they had just heard.

Azula had made no contact with Mei after their rebellion at the Fire Nation prison. The Fire Lord had given her and Ty Lee missions to fulfill, but never presented personally. It would be the first time all three would reunite in over two long decades.

Azula walked through the door, wearing her formal Fire Lord attire. Ignoring the incredulous expressions Mei and Ty Lee wore, she surveyed the room, her eyes falling on the guards.

"Leave us."(Azula)

The guards were caught off balance and looked at each other with apprehension.

"Now."(Azula)

Thoughts ran wild as they contemplated if the Shogun or Phoenix King would approve. Also if a punishment awaited them if they were to disobey Azula. The decision was tipped in Azula's favor as she stared daggers at every one of them. As if to say she would burn them all in cold fire if they stayed in the room a moment longer.

The guards quickly bowed and left the room. As soon as they were alone, Azula took a seat at the dining table.

"Ty Lee. Mei. It's been too long."(Azula)

"Y-Yeah… it has…"(Ty Lee)

"… You've gotten old, _Fire Lord_," Mei spoke with an icy bite. A tone that reflected a chilling fury beneath her words.

"I know how you two must feel about me… But I'll have to ask that you put those feelings aside. There are more important things to discuss than your contempt for me."(Azula)

And so Azula explained to the two about Kuzo. Her plan for the escape. Plans made for the future. No detail was left untouched.

"So I ask that you two spend your New Year's with us."(Azula)

"…" (Mei)

"Mei… It's for Kuzo. No matter what Azula's done… I mean, this is for the sake of the world. For the Last Avatar…" (Ty Lee)

"Always so optimistic. You _do_ realize he's _her_ son. Who knows what kind of monster he is."(Mei)

"He is not a monster!" Azula angrily yelled louder than she had intended. "... He isn't me..."

Mei and Azula glared at each other for a long while. Suddenly, Ty Lee broke the deadlock.

"Kuzo… I want to meet him."(Ty Lee)

Mei and Azula looked at her and then at each other. After a moment, they both calmed their tempers down to a more reasonable degree.

"… a son of Azula…"(Mei)

"… he looks a lot like _him_."(Azula)

Mei grits her teeth at the faint image of a clumsy short tempered boy. She almost lashes out at Azula, for bringing up such a painful memory.

_Zuko… He chose to help the Avatar… And he would have, without a doubt, help his nephew. *Sigh* This really sucks._

"… Fine."(Mei)

"… Thank you."(Azula)

*Sigh* (Mei)

*Sigh*(Azula)

"Soooo…. All three of us are together again. That hasn't happened since…"(Ty Lee)

Mei glared at Ty Lee while Azula faced somewhere else.

"Okay, okay, let's not bring that up…. New Year's, huh? Sounds…fun?"(Ty Lee)

No response came from the other two. Ty Lee couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic.

_This seems a little more like old times…_

"Kuzo… the Last Avatar, huh? I wonder what he's like."(Ty Lee)


	8. Azula and the Avatar's New Year

**Chapter 7: Azula and the Avatar's New Year**

_(One night after Chapter 6. Kuzo, Azula, Ty Lee, Mei, and Iroh, celebrate New Year's in Iroh's garden)_

They brought out a long table into the large garden, so that they would be able to watch the fireworks whenever they started. The best dishes the royal family cooks had to offer, were prepared in bulk for the dinner. Food filled every inch of the wooden surface, and threatened to break the table under all the weight. Lan had several large barrels of carrots and other vegetables all to herself.

"It is very heartening to see you two again."(Iroh)

"The feeling's mutual."(Ty Lee)

Mei smiles and nods.

Azula eats her food silently.

Kuzo looks at Mei and Ty Lee with a curious expression.

"So this is the team with which we are to travel with, is it?"(Kuzo)

Everyone becomes completely silent as they stare at Kuzo.

"Hm? Am I mistaken?"(Kuzo)

"You are not. Now quietly eat your food, Kuzo."(Azula)

"Uh…huh… Yes, mother."(Kuzo)

"There's no need to be so stiff, Azula. We are _celebrating_, after all," Iroh interjects lightheartedly. "I think this would be a good time to taste an aged wine I have been saving."

Iroh brought out a ceramic bottle as large as a forearm.

"Yay~"(Ty Lee)

"Uncle! Do you forget that we must escape soon? We are to leave under the cover of all the celebrations!"(Kuzo)

"Hm? Did you not tell him?"(Iroh)

"The plan is reset for _after_ midnight. I thought it better to escape when the celebrations are over, when everyone is asleep."(Azula)

"I see… but still—"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! Just relax. Let the adults have their fill. And also for tonight, please be the young boy we all know you to be, nephew. Who knows, after tomorrow, there may be no other chance," said Iroh as he opened the wine.

"Yeah, lighten up, Kuzo!" Ty Lee says as she has her cup being filled.

"But—"(Kuzo)

A hand lightly pats his shoulder. Kuzo turns to see that it is Mei.

"Ty Lee used to be in the circus. Her performances aren't… _completely_ boring."(Mei)

"Oh! Great idea! Do you wanna throw in some knife action too?"(Ty Lee)

Mei cracks an almost unseeable smile and stands up.

Before they begin their performance, they take some long sips of wine. Iroh also follows suit and takes out a tsungi horn, among other instruments. Apparently, he was going to provide background music.

On a night that they were supposed to be preparing to flee for their lives, the four eldest members held the same thought.

_It really is just like old times._

And for that one night, the past ceased to matter, the future seemed unimportant, and some painful things were forgotten. If even for a little bit.

Ty Lee flipped and twirled through the air with all the grace of a bird. She balanced on a makeshift tight rope and started showing off her whole gymnastics repertoire. After that, she kicked and tossed some plates into the air. Mei shattered them one by one with various projectiles. Then two, three, up to eight at a time. Despite the numerous dishes being destroyed, no one seemed to care. It might have been the influence of alcohol.

Kuzo observed their movements with marvel. He knew they had been former comrades of his mother, but had hardly expected them to have such skill. He was especially surprised with Ty Lee, who had deceptive strength and speed, considering her aloof personality.

Iroh played loudly and sung with a deep resonant voice. He was a one man band, and he did it well. Kuzo could not help but tap his foot to the beat.

Little by little, he stopped trying to learn Mei and Ty Lee's movements and felt himself being entertained. Feeling a growing childlike giddiness inside, Kuzo began…

"Enjoying yourself?"(Azula)

"Yes! I mean… no?"(Kuzo)

Azula smiled.

"It's fine."(Azula)

She turned her attention back to the performance, leaving Kuzo in complete shock. He could not remember the last time his mother had smiled.

His mind trailed back to memories before he was discovered to be the Avatar. A parent reading her son stories by candle light.

"Before I forget. Here. I had it made for you as soon as possible."(Azula)

Azula produced some folded black clothes tinged ever so slightly in red. The performers had stopped and gathered around the mother and son. Kuzo quickly dawned the clothing and attached the respective onyx armor.

It was a variation of Azula's battle suit. Kuzo's included a bit more armor to the limbs, and a thicker cloth. It was an improved version.

Ty Lee, Mei, and Iroh looked at him very curiously for a while. They each wore a look that seemed conflicted. All three with a hand cupping their chin. A long awkward silence passed before someone decided to say something.

"He _is_ supposed to be the Avatar, right?"(Mei)

"Kuzo looks like a villain, or a ninja, or a dragon emperor."(Ty Lee)

"Although far from heroic looking…You cannot deny that it… suits him perfectly."(Iroh)

Lan comes over and sniffs in approval.

Azula chuckles lightly.

Everyone froze in shock and turned their attention towards her.

_How much did she have to drink?_

Is what they all thought, but they saw that she hadn't drunk any of the wine.

"The design seemed to fit well, and I thought you would _especially_ like it."(Azula)

Kuzo nodded happily.

He wasn't sure if it was on purpose, but Azula had confirmed it. Kuzo's favorite childhood story had a hero that wore armor similar to this. He had asked Azula to read that particular tale, countless times. Kuzo pictured his mother's smile at those moments. Happy but also sad. A warmth that had vanished without any trace… that was until tonight.

"We should break it in then. You should get used to it as soon as possible."(Azula)

"Yes, mother!... Wait, what?"(Kuzo)

Azula quickly wore her own battle suit and walked toward a clearing.

"Come, Kuzo. Show me the results of your training."(Azula)

Kuzo had never sparred with Azula before. He had asked his mother countless times, but she had always refused. One particular bad memory was when he badgered her so much, she had slapped him across the room. A nine year old child was left with a bloody mouth back then.

Kuzo ran excitedly to a position across Azula. They both faced each other and took up their respective stances. Kuzo could not help but brim with joy, while Azula smiled fondly.

A tear may have streaked down her cheek, but if it did, it quickly evaporated in the fire bending that was conjured.

Iroh and Ty Lee began cheering as fireworks exploded and dotted the night sky.

_(After the spar)_

Azula pulls Ty Lee aside and hands her an envelope.

"Take this letter. Do not open it until Kuzo is out of the Capital."(Azula)

"Understood."(Ty Lee)

Ty Lee slipped the envelop into her hidden pocket. She breathed a heavy sigh as she took on the heavy responsibility.

"… Thank you, Ty Lee. For putting on airs in front of Kuzo and for everything to come."(Azula)

"I wasn't really. Despite being a bit weird and overly serious, I can tell he's a good kid…. A good Avatar on the other hand… Well, that remains to be seen. Also this plan you, Iroh, and Kuzo have put together… I can't say I approve." (Ty Lee)

"It has to be done. We need him to be an Avatar unlike any before him. To give him the tools he needs and lay down the ground work for his success."(Azula)

"Yeah… I get that… It's just…" Ty Lee looks at Kuzo in the distance, while he is being taught to throw knives by Mei. "… He shouldn't have to bear the whole world on his shoulders. He looks and acts strong, but he's still just a kid."

"It's not an act. He _is_ strong… or at least he _will_ be."(Azula)

"I can't imagine what kind of Avatar he'll become."(Ty Lee)

"Neither can I... But I trust him."(Azula)

"I will too. Not like there's any other choice."(Ty Lee)

They both quietly watch Kuzo throw knives at a test dummy. With each throw, he became increasingly more accurate; his motions, more fluid and crisp. Even Mei widened her eyes slightly in surprise.

"Azula. I need to get something off my chest before the night is over."(Ty Lee)

"… I understand. Speak freely."(Azula)

"… I'll never forgive you for what you've done."(Ty Lee)

"That's pretty bad coming from you."(Azula)

"Yeah, maybe. But I know everything… all of this is bigger than any grudge," Ty Lee says as she looks down in thought. "And I'd betray all my beliefs if I denied someone a chance at redemption. A positive force, is a positive force, no matter its origins. The world needs all the help it can get. I will be your ally once more, and watch over Kuzo."

"Hmph. So you have grown a bit from that bubbly girl I used to know."(Azula)

"You too, Azula. You've changed."(Ty Lee)

"Please. I haven't changed at all."(Azula)

"It's true… It is hard to tell but… whenever you look at him…"(Ty Lee)

They both watch Kuzo shatter plates in midair.

"… I see."(Azula)

Azula pulls Mei aside.

"You understand your part in the plans?" (Azula)

"… Of course."(Mei)

"… Thank you for treating Kuzo well."(Azula)

"He's a good kid. Ty Lee was right. No matter what you've done, he's his own person. Besides… it's also what _he_ would have wanted."(Mei)

"… I'm sorry about—"(Azula)

Mei immediately held up a hand and shushed her.

"Don't. Honestly, I shouldn't be able to bring myself to even breathe the same air as you, but everything is happening so fast. By all rights, I should just kill you right now. After everything you've done…" *Sigh* "But there's no time for that."(Mei)

"… Thank you."(Azula)

"If we were still friends, I'd probably say 'you're welcome'."(Mei)

Mei turned away and began taking her leave.

"… Good bye, Azula."(Mei)

"… Good bye, Mei."(Azula)

Mei then left the gardens.

Azula pulls Iroh aside.

"I assume the preparations are complete?" (Iroh)

"Yes."(Azula)

"I see…" Iroh comments as he strokes his beard.

They watch Kuzo being tutored by Ty Lee in Qi Blocking. The Avatar is suddenly hit with lightning quick jabs and falls helplessly to the ground.

"Are you worried?"(Iroh)

"… Yes…"(Azula)

"As am I."(Iroh)

"But I know he will succeed. He has to."(Azula)

Iroh nods heavily.

"Have you readied yourself for what is to come?"(Iroh)

"I've steeled my resolve a long time ago."(Azula)

"I see…"(Iroh)

"Thank you for all your hard work over these years, Uncle."(Azula)

"And you as well, my niece. This will be a night to remember. A night where, for once, we stand together… Strong."(Iroh)

Azula bit her lower lip.

They both watch as Kuzo tries to balance on a tight rope, but falls over.

Iroh and Kuzo walk alone.

*Sigh* "I really have put on the years…"(Iroh)

"… Yes, Uncle? You are quite ancient."(Kuzo)

Iroh coughs abruptly at the blunt statement.

"While that straightforwardness is an asset at times, perhaps we should have included some tact in your education."(Iroh)

"Hmph. Unnecessary."(Kuzo)

"You are a very interesting individual, Kuzo…."(Iroh)

"I know this."(Kuzo)

"I see much of Azula in you, more than I would care to admit. More than your mother herself would want."(Iroh)

"… Is that so wrong? I have knowledge of what my mother has done but…Everyone really does hate her, don't they?"(Kuzo)

Iroh looked at the deeply depressed boy.

He consolingly grasped Kuzo by his shoulders.

"You possess her best qualities. Qualities that I wish had outweighed her flaws. But you are the good of her. Let no one, not even I or anyone here, tell you otherwise. If you are proud of your mother, then you should be."(Iroh)

Kuzo nodded slightly.

"But fate sure is a funny thing… Choosing Azula's son to be the Avatar. Wow… I wonder what the world would have been like if Azula was the Avatar…"(Iroh)

"Hmmmm"(Kuzo)

"Anyway. I look forward to seeing who you become. You definitely don't seem like a savior of the world, if you don't mind me saying."(Iroh)

"I assure you, your assumptions are correct. I don't feel very inclined to _save_ the world."(Kuzo)

"Well, we all believe in you. Go become the _Strangest_ Avatar that ever saved the world! It would make for an interesting life story…. Ah! But make sure you don't become the _Crazies_—"(Iroh)

"Uncle! I AM NOT CRAZY! How many times must we go over this?!"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! Just one last… We'll meet plenty of people on our travels. Surely, you will find more people to stand beside you, instead of your lone rabbit."(Iroh)

They both see Lan's ears prick in the distance.

"Ah. No offense, Lan."(Iroh)

She seems to sniff and continue nibbling at her giant carrot.

The great Uncle and nephew breathe a heavy sigh, soaking in the night air.

"Aren't you excited, Uncle?"(Kuzo)

"Hm?"(Iroh)

"For the first time in over some decades, you will be free. Truly free."(Kuzo)

"Ah… Yes…" (Iroh)

Iroh closes his eyes as if taking a deep rest.

"I suppose you're right… Hahaha…"(Iroh)

"Happy New Year, Uncle."(Kuzo)

"Hm. Happy New Year, Kuzo."(Iroh)

The elder gently lays a hand on his young nephew's head, rubbing the boy's messy short hair. It was something Kuzo usually took aversion to, but he thought for tonight alone, he would let it pass.


	9. Fall of

**Chapter 8: The Fall of…**

_(Shortly after Chapter 7. In Baro's Zen Garden)_

The Shogun eyes his guest with surprise and curiousity. Mei stands between Raina and the Lightning Count's Third in Command, Zan. They both keep her in check, making sure she doesn't make any sudden movements.

"So you're telling me that Azula plans to take Kuzo to Phoenix Landing?"(Baro)

"Yes. I'm sure you know why."(Mei)

_So Ozai is making his move…_

Baro turns to Raina.

"What is Touma's status?"(Baro)

"The Second in Command has arrived at Iroh's supposed prison. Based on his observation reports, it seems everything she's said is true. Touma is now awaiting further orders."(Raina)

"… Zan."(Baro)

The Shogun addresses the large statured Third Commander. He possessed a clean face and a bald head. Most notably, he had a very prominent looking jaw that looked to be made of stone, which gave him an eternally stern appearance.

"Meet up with Touma and begin operations."(Baro)

"Shogun? But I—"(Raina)

"Need to stay here. My spies have informed me a group of Yuyan Archers have arrived in the capital. It wouldn't be a far reach to expect an assassination attempt on my life. More like, Ozai would be left with no other choice but to do so in order to prevent Civil War from breaking out. After tonight, we'll have to increase defenses at our ports. Ozai won't get another chance like this."(Baro)

_Damn… War is upon us. I was hoping to increase my forces further but it looks like I no longer have the leisure._

"And you…" Baro said as he turned his attention back to Mei. "What do you hope to gain from doing this? Revenge?"

"Yes. That and hopefully I've done a service that grants me my freedom."(Mei)

"Ah… you want your house arrest to be lifted. And what would you do afterwards, if I were to grant this?"(Baro)

"If you are asking me if I would consider working for you, I would humbly accept your offer."(Mei)

"That was rather easy. How do I know I can trust you?"(Baro)

"You know my history, you know what Azula's family has done to mine. Ozai shamed our family and demoted our noble status. I wish to improve it again. I believe you can do that."(Mei)

"….Hmmmm" (Baro)

The gears in the Shogun's brain whirred rapidly, coming up with schemes like they always did. Weighing the pros and cons, predicting the motives, actions, measures, and countermeasures.

"Very well. However, do not make the mistake of thinking you are completely trusted. We will be keeping a close eye on you and the moment you are judged to be ineffective, you will be demoted and imprisoned immediately."(Baro)

Mei stared in silence for a few moments and then bowed deeply.

"All hail Shogun Baro," Mei voiced clearly and emotionlessly.

Yuyan Archers looked down on a corpse riddled with arrows. The informer had already released a messenger hawk by the time they got to him. The message most likely notified the Shogun of the Yuyan's presence.

The leader of the operation contemplated his next move quickly. Primary objective was securing Kuzo. Second was the assassination of Baro. The Shogun's security detail would have increased by the time they got to him if they went by the order of priorities. Time was of the essence. If they attacked Baro immediately, they would have a greater chance of succeeding in the assassination, while defenses were still being prepared.

On the other hand, they were informed that Azula was ordered to bring Kuzo to Phoenix Landing and expected her cooperation. They had brought more Yuyan Archers than necessary for a secure escort, just to be on the safe side. Now it seemed more prudent to devote more manpower towards the assassination attempt, rather than the escort. Little did they know that Azula and Kuzo had no intentions of going with them willingly. Had they known that one fact, their plans would have been very different.

So it was decided to send most of the Yuyan forces to assassinate Baro, while a smaller force would go to securing Kuzo.

_An oversight…_

_A misstep…_

Azula quietly badgered herself at the dire situation they were in. She peeked outside the window of Iroh's house and saw the chaos ensuing outside.

Yuyan Archers were moving through the shadowy forests on one side of the trail, firing arrows across the landscape. On the opposing side, lightning bolts would stab across in retaliation.

It all started with the approach of a Yuyan Archer, who had tracked their whereabouts. Azula had not expected her father to take such early measures for securing Kuzo. The spy was shocked to see Iroh and Ty Lee moving so freely, and in contact with the royal family. He knew something was wrong immediately.

It didn't take long before the Yuyan squadrons decided to take Kuzo by force. In the ensuing battle, a worst case scenario had developed. While protecting Kuzo, Lan had been pierced by a tranquilizer arrow. She was the main component to their escape. Without the Subun, the chances of success dropped to zero.

They quickly brought Lan inside the house to begin treatment. Luckily enough, the Lightning Count and Capital Army forces they were expecting Baro to send, had shown up and engaged the Yuyan. The two forces then began a fierce battle, but how much time that bought Azula's party was anyone's guess.

Ty Lee, who had mastered acupuncture treatment, was in charge of restoring Lan's health. Iroh who had a stash of medicinal herbs, also assisted. Azula and Kuzo were left in charge of safeguarding the entrances out front. Every once in a while, a Capital soldier tried to force their way in, but were quickly overwhelmed by Azula and the Avatar.

Kuzo observed the tide of battle with practiced eye. If any force looked like it was gaining the advantage over the other, he would try to rebalance the fight and assist the weakening side. Azula and he would send lightning bolts, or Kuzo would launch some well-placed boulders into the winning enemy's population. All to prolong the fight as long as possible.

"Mother, I believe we should mount an offense. With the two of us, we should be able to snatch victory from this situation."(Kuzo)

"You are over estimating us, Kuzo. The Capital forces and Lightning Count are endlessly replenishing their numbers. There's no _defeating_ them. We can only make sure that the Yuyan don't get overrun, while fending off their advances as well."(Azula)

"… I disagree. With our combined forces—"(Kuzo)

"Your mother isn't all powerful, Kuzo. As much as you would wish it. And while your strength is reliable, your training is incomplete. We cannot combat both forces on an equal plain."(Azula)

"… Acknowledged…"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo! On your two(o'clock), hit that group hard!"(Azula)

Kuzo moved into an empty space and stomped the ground with the force of an anvil. A large boulder flew up, as if answering his summons, and hovered momentarily in front of him. He planted his feet and thrust a palm at the gigantic rock, shattering it into a swarm of jagged earthen daggers. Kuzo then threw a kick that bent the air and launched the ordinance with high velocity at the intended grouping of enemies. Then a second kick was delivered creating a great wave of fire that enveloped the earthen missiles, giving them a hell-like appearance.

The group of Lightning Count Soldiers were laid waste by the apocalyptic meteor storm that rained down upon them. The fiery hail burned and cut deep into their bodies. No measure of cover or armor could protect them. All that were caught in the onslaught were rendered unfit to continue fighting, and in one fell swoop, a whole squadron had been decimated. As violent and dangerous as it was, there were no fatalities among the defeated.

Kuzo exhaled heavily at the end of the combo and felt his stamina drop a good portion. His eyes turned to Azula who nodded smilingly. A nonverbal sign of approval and pride.

"Ty Lee, what's the status on Lan?" Azula spoke into the house behind them.

Ty Lee's voice answered back.

"She'll be up and moving soon, but not anywhere near full strength. Should be barely enough to escape though. Even at half speed, Lan can outstrip any vehicle or Fire Empire soldier, that is in a straight line. Tight turns and dodging are impossible, unfortunately."(Ty Lee)

"Understood. Kuzo and I will keep—"(Azula)

"Cover!"(Kuzo)

Azula instinctively dove into the house.

Kuzo pierced both his hands into the ground and pulled up a two story tall sedimentary wall. Barely making it in time, it shielded Azula and the house from an array of lightning bolts and plumes of fire. The attacking force hit like a giant knocking on their door. The titanic shield crumbled away at the overwhelming artillery.

A large formation made up of Fire Capital soldiers and Lightning Count had appeared. It was a decisive push for the house. A move that put Azula's group in check.

Kuzo swiftly created another wall to defend against the next wave of attacks. Like before, it had fulfilled its purpose in taking the hit, but had quickly fallen apart again. Meanwhile, the formation continued to advance.

The Yuyan Archers attempted to attack the closing force as well, but their already few numbers had dwindled further since the battle started. They were being easily fended off by a separate force of Capital Soldiers.

"Azula and I will break the siege! Kuzo, continue defending Lan and Ty Lee!"(Iroh)

The next wave of attacks fell on another earthen shield. Once the wall had crumbled, Azula and Iroh leapt in front of the advancing formation.

With a depleting stamina, Kuzo once again raised a defensive shield to protect the house.

Iroh and Azula stood before the approaching force undaunted.

"Do you remember why they called me the Dragon of the West?"(Iroh)

Azula nodded in acknowledgment and they both inhaled slowly and deeply. Beside each other, the two moved in complete sync as they made their preparatory motions. Their shoulders, which had built up tension, relaxed and dropped. Facing towards their opponents, they felt a great force well up from their bellies.

Fire spewed out from the two's mouths like water breaking from a dam. Blue and red colored flames mixed and created a conflagrating torrent that flew towards the enemy formation.

Many had been consumed by attack, and the siege was broken. But it was a momentary victory. The Capital army was already showing signs of reorganization. The duo had bought more time, but not much.

Azula had spent her last remaining Qi and retreated into the house to recover. The elder Iroh was left to hold down the front.

"How is Lan?"(Azula)

The Subun was on all four, her previously ragged breathing had abated somewhat. She blinked at Ty Lee and Azula as if to say,

"She's as good as she'll ever be."(Ty Lee)

"Right then…. Ty Lee. You know, what comes next."(Azula)

"…" (Ty Lee)

A tear streaks down her cheek, but she quickly wipes it away.

Ty Lee gives a fierce nod and the three make their way to Kuzo.

"Finally! We must make haste! I don't know how long Uncle can—"(Kuzo)

And then the whole world seemed to move uncomfortably slow.

*THUCK*

A Yuyan arrow pierces Iroh in the center of his chest.

He staggers back.

*THUCK*

Another arrow stabs into his lung.

*THUCK*

High on his chest.

*THUCK*

Into his heart.

Iroh falls onto one knee.

"UNCLEEEEEEEE!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo and Azula bend lightning towards the Yuyan forces, but they were dodged. The archers notch more arrows, and begin their pull.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Iroh roars as he forces himself painfully to his feet.

The arrows that had pierced him catch fire from the flames welling up inside his body. A heavy hand is lifted and brought down on the puncturing projectiles, shattering them into scattering embers.

A dragon's dying breath is released on the Yuyan Archers, and the forest they were hiding in burns.

"UNCLEEEE!"(Kuzo)

Iroh turns back to look at Kuzo and gives him a warm smile.

Kuzo shakes his head violently.

"No… NOOOO!"(Kuzo)

Iroh turns back towards the reforming Capital Soldiers and inhales. Shortly after, another storm of fire is exhaled and bores down on its pitiful victims. This would be Iroh's last stand…

"Do not look away, Kuzo. Burn all of this into your memory forever."(Azula)

Kuzo's teeth grind, his body trembles uncontrollably, but his eyes lock, wide as he can open them. He watches as Iroh draws his final breath and exhales a small puff of fire.

The elder moves no more and stands still. Dead on his feet.

All is silent, and for what seemed like a passing eternity, was in reality only a split second.

"MOVE!"(Azula)

Azula shakes everyone out of their stupor. As Kuzo jumps on Lan and settles into a seat, something odd happens. He felt jabs hitting along his back and shoulders.

_What?_

Kuzo loses control of his body as he falls completely onto Lan's back.

"Their trump cards are here. Make use of the opening and go," Azula orders Ty Lee.

"Azula…"(Ty Lee)

Azula raises an eyebrow.

"I forgive you."(Ty Lee)

A short pause and Azula nods. They both hug quickly. She goes to Kuzo and gives him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good bye, Kuzo. I will always love you."(Azula)

_Mother? What—_

Ty Lee jumps on Lan and holds on to Kuzo.

"Lan! Go!"(Ty Lee)

The Subun hesitates and eyes Azula.

Azula pats her as if to say, "Please take care of my son".

Lan finally bolts forward while Ty Lee holds on to her and Kuzo for dear life.

As they are building up speed, a large lightning bolt shoots their way.

Before it makes contact with the escaping party, a body moves in front and takes the hit. Azula's body convulses as she haphazardly redirects the lightning up, narrowly escaping death.

_So this is what Zuko felt._

Azula hit the ground hard and rolled to her feet sloppily. She looked up and saw the trump cards of the Lightning Count; the culprits behind the fired lightning bolt.

Touma and Zan. Respectively Second and Third in Command of the Lightning Count. There was no way past them but through them.

"Once I've stopped their movement, escape!" Azula yelled as she charged at the pair.

Touma and Zan moved like a well-oiled machine. They split to dodge an attack from Azula, and then crisscrossed together to launch a combined counter attack. Their movements were so well coordinated, that they were extremely difficult to follow with the naked eye, much less deal with by a single opponent.

But Azula provided equal challenge. Elusive and deadly, she ducked and swerved past their lightning attacks, bringing the fight to close range. Before, a decisive blow was struck, the duo leapt back quickly and put a huge amount of distance between themselves and Azula.

Touma and Zan looked to each other and nodded. Touma began breathing deeply in a relaxed stance while Zan was going through the motions for a powerful lightning move. Azula rushed to close the distance, but Zan's move completed. To her surprise, the attack was not aimed at her, but his partner, Touma.

The Ranked Two of Lightning Count channeled the electricity through his body and the number of currents seemed to increase. A gigantic tower of thunder was released towards Azula, uprooting the ground in its wake.

It was an original technique developed by the top members of Lightning Count. Dubbed Chain Lightning, one would channel a powerful bolt into another member, and the receiving member would be able to multiply the output exponentially, and then release an attack five folds more powerful than the original. It was rumored that it could be channeled even further with a third person, that being Raina.

Azula may have been able to dodge the attack by a hair's breadth but Lan, who was right behind her and could not evade in her present condition, would be unable to avoid it. Azula had no choice but to put her all into redirecting the titanic lance of light.

She took a defensive posture and felt limitless energy pour down on her like a waterfall. There was no room to maneuver, barely any lanes to recirculate the electricity through her body. She felt her nerves burn and blood vessels burst. It felt like her muscles threatened to explode out of her skin.

Azula had no hope of accurately redirecting any lightning towards her opponents. The electricity coursing through her body was so massive, it ruined her sense of direction. She did the only thing she could do. She directed as much lightning as she could, downwards into the earth. The remaining energy she couldn't channel wreaked havoc on her insides.

As if the ground around her was struck by divine punishment, a wide crater formed with Azula in the middle. After it was all over, she fell forward twitching and jerking violently. Smoke sizzled from all over the Fire Lord's body and her immediate surroundings.

"…rrrRRRRAAAAHHHHHH!"(Kuzo)

Everyone suddenly turned towards Kuzo who had somehow began to move.

_He forcefully reopened his Qi Channels?!_

Ty Lee was in a panic.

Kuzo's body spasmed with excruciating pain and stress. The agony of forcefully reopening his Qi Channels was equivalent to bending one's joints in the opposite direction of which they were intended, or digging out an arrow head that stuck into a wound with glue. And that was happening in _every_ acupuncture point in his back. But the Avatar paid no mind.

For a second, Ty Lee thought he was going into the Avatar State, but upon closer look, it was confirmed that he wasn't. The Light of Raava didn't glow in his eyes. There was no connection to the spirit world or the past Avatar lives that Ty Lee could sense. It was only Kuzo. In all his wrath and blood thirst. He began bending Fire, Earth, and Air rings that orbited around him.

"TY LEE!"(Azula)

Azula had regained her consciousness in time to block another Chain Lightning, which was aimed at Lan. She harnessed all her will power and began circulating the electricity.

Ty Lee followed her instructions. She had considered assisting Azula. Together they most likely could have defeated the pair of Lightning Count Commanders, but the cost would be too great. Kuzo would not have been able to make it out unscathed, which would guarantee his capture.

So Ty Lee blocked the Avatar's Qi more heavily this time. Striking very precise points along the spine and finishing with a palm blow to the head. If she had made any mistakes, Kuzo would have lost his bending or have been paralyzed permanently. The combo was a success and the boy wouldn't be able to bend for three days from this method.

Kuzo's body fell limp again as he watched his mother in horror.

Azula did the only thing she could think of, she began using Chain Lightning herself, attempting to make it her own lightning attack. This would be no easy feat. The current channeled into Touma from Zan was easy to read, as to detect the flow and direct it with as little difficulty as possible. The channel connecting to Azula was an offensive force that would not be so controllable.

But still she tried. With all her conscious thought she circulated the electricity, molding it as her own. The pain violently ripped away at her body and mind, and then finally…

Lightning spouted from her eyes like a short circuiting fuse. She pointed her index and middle finger at Zan. For a second, nothing happened.

Then suddenly, a great crooked spear burst from Azula's finger tips and blasted the Third in Command.

As the last of the energy left the Fire Lord's body, so did the remnants of her life. Her body collapsed to the ground like a rag doll.

Azula's eyes looked blankly up, her body riddled with fatal internal injuries.

Azula had fallen…

Ty Lee did her best not to hesitate, and urged Lan to run…

Touma was too exhausted to give chase…

Kuzo, Ty Lee, and Lan had finally escaped…


	10. Lightning Deity's Cruel Choke

**Chapter 9 – Lightning Deity's Cruel Choke**

_(During the events of "The Fall of…" previous chapter)_

"You can't keep an eye on me _and_ fend off the Yuyan Archers at the same time," Mei argued with Baro who is next to her, and Raina who is acting as a shield for both of them.

The Yuyan forces had begun their assault half an hour ago. They made quick work of the palace's outer defenses, incapacitating the guards and servants with ease. Their invasion had gone unnoticed for far too long, and had penetrated deep into the castle before their presence was made aware.

It was due to the Shogun's prudence that his body was not pierced by several shafts of arrows by now. Only last month he had renovated the inner quarters with new and improved traps and siege defenses. He had also stationed more imperial guards and Lightning Count closer to the family's chambers. Ironically, this was originally intended as a measure against Azula, to subdue her at a moment's notice rather than a fortification method.

The Yuyan encountered much trouble from either avoiding, or setting off the traps. Though the traps bought Baro's group precious amounts of time, the Archers relentlessly advanced. They were the Phoenix King's elite forces after all. Eventually, they overcame the obstacles in their way with only few casualties, and entered Baro's private temple.

The building served as the Shogun's personal training ground and meditation spot. It boasted four story high ceilings, large diametered pillars, and a dark red marble floor. On each pillar, hung four torches that brightly lit the courtyard wide indoors.

Baro's group, consisting of Mei, Raina, and a mix of Imperial Soldiers and Lightning Count, had created a make shift barricade against the Yuyan Archers. Word had gone out about the assassination attempt and reinforcements were on their way. The Shogun's company was currently stalling for time until they arrived.

The Yuyan forces were slowly closing in and gaining ground. Their arrows pierced through the small gaps in the defenses with deadly accuracy. Baro's group's small numbers were dwindling ever so surely. If the current situation continued, the assassination would most likely succeed. They needed to turn the tide.

"Let me assist you. I understand you don't trust me, but if this goes on any longer, I'll be the least of your problems."(Mei)

Mei pleads again to Baro and Raina. They were beginning to lean towards the idea. The Shogun and the Leader of the Lightning Count had been participating very little in the actual battle, which was a great detriment to their force's fighting potential. Busy with keeping Mei in check, they had left the defenses mostly to their subordinates, only issuing orders at times.

An arrow had made it through the barricade and stuck an Imperial Soldier beside them in the throat. The death had finalized Baro's and Raina's decision.

"Fine, assist us!"(Raina)

"How accurate are your projectiles?"(Baro)

"… I can't take them all out from here if that's what you're asking."(Mei)

"You misunderstand me. Look, those torches," Baro says as he points to the flames that hung from the pillars. "Could you take out even the farthest ones?"

Mei scrunched her eyes to the furthermost torches, near the edges of the temple.

"Yes," she answered confidently.

Baro and Raina stared at the Shogun who smoked his cigarette and twirled it in his hands. It looked absurd to do such a thing in the middle of battle, but they could see the gears turning in his head.

"Alright. I have a plan."(Baro)

After the strategy was explained to the soldiers, they abruptly ceased all their attacks. Faced with the sudden silence, the Yuyan Archers transitioned their relentless attack to cautious observance. Slowly they advanced, creeping behind pillar to pillar.

When they were within a certain distance, Mei began firing her projectiles at them. As a testament to her skill, some of the flying daggers struck true to their foes and Yuyan Archers fell. Most of them had either taken cover, or dodged the airborne weapons with ease. Then an uncomfortableness dawned on them.

All light had disappeared inside the temple. Mei's true targets were the torches.

Faced with pitch black darkness, the two opposing forces were at a standstill. The stall tactic had worked splendidly in that it bought the defending group more time for reinforcements to arrive. But they were most definitely not out of danger yet. In fact, the Yuyan forces felt that their opponents had just brought doom upon themselves.

Part of the elite Archer's training regiment, included honing their sight to its fullest potential. Naturally, that included developing the ability to see exceptionally well at night and in extreme darkness. After allowing their eyes to adjust to the lack of light, they would be able to continue their assault, as if they were in broad day.

Several tense moments passed, and the Yuyan were ready to make their move. As they signaled each other and made a step to advance, something unexpected happened.

Lightning shot brightly in all directions. The sudden illumination had completely disoriented the Archers. The effect had increased multiple folds in effectiveness, precisely _because _of the Yuyan's exceptional sight. Their greatest asset had swiftly been turned into their greatest weakness. Although the radiance had passed and died down, great spots obscured their vision.

The tables had turned in an instant. Mei and Raina's veteran experience and skill readily took advantage of the situation. In the momentary flash, they clearly saw the locations of their foes and committed it to memory.

Out of the barricade they both jumped, and into the enemy's numbers they both dove, like hawks on prey. In the darkness, the sharp whistling of Mei's projectiles could be heard. Flesh tearing and bones cracking was made disturbingly audible as Raina's melee attacks obliterated her enemy's bodies.

Gaining back most of his balance, the leader of the Yuyan lit five of his arrows, notched all of them at once, and shot them into the pillars and walls around. The zone around the barricade was lit and clearly visible. He gave the signal for an all-out attack. It was a last ditch effort at completing the assassination, and unfortunately for the Shogun, it still possessed the elements of completely succeeding.

Mei immediately threw projectiles that took out the fire arrows and again, plunged the temple into darkness. Baro's group repeated their strategy and bent lightning in an attempt to blind the Archers. Unfortunately, this time the Yuyan kept their eyes closed. They also possessed the training to accurately memorize their opponent's positions and combined with their heightened senses, still presented a formidable threat to the Shogun's life.

The Archers showered the defenses with arrows shot with demoralizing precision. As the soldiers fell, and defeat closing in within a few moments, Raina readied to use her trump card.

She bent lightning all over her body. It coursed through her veins and traveled up and down her spine. The Leader of Lightning Count felt pure power surge into every part of her being. Muscles tensed painfully, tightly like the string on a bow. For a moment, Raina pictured the Yuyan's locations. The tension in her flesh was let loose and she blasted towards her targets with inhumane speed. Streaks of lightning and the blurred afterimage of her ghostly white hair, trailed behind her.

In an instant, she had closed on an enemy and drove her hand through his heart. Not wasting even the slightest moment, she repeated the motion and flew towards the next enemy, and then the next, and the next. As stop and go as it was, to the human sight, it seemed like a single crooked lightning bolt had speared through them all in a blink of an eye.

The technique was aptly called Lightning Deity. It was the strongest electric based attack ever developed. Raina was its sole inheritor and creator.

Normally, when a person receives an electric shock and the body flies across the room, it is actually due to the muscle's reaction to the lightning stimulant, rather than the impact of the lightning itself. This gave rise to the idea that the human body was capable of _much_ more than originally assumed. There have been many cases where people have exhibited strength or ability that far surpassed their limits, in dire circumstances.

It is then theorized that the brain unconsciously limits how much power the muscles exhibit. If used at its full potential, it would not be surprising for the muscle to violently rip out of its own skin.

Based on this science, Raina developed a Lightning Bending technique that tapped into her body's unused potential. After years of cultivating the method, she was able to attain a physicality that far surpassed any human's performance, for a limited period of time. Her strength and speed for those moments, could only be described as deity like.

Raina's time was running out, as she fell on her last enemy; the Leader of the Yuyan. The Archer had almost made it near Baro when he was violently grabbed by the back of his neck. He struggled for breath, thinking he was going to suffocate to death. That would have been a much more merciful end.

Raina's lightning fueled strength dug her fingers deep into his neck as she held him aloft with a single outstretched hand. To her, the Yuyan possessed the weight of a ragdoll. The vice grip crushed bone, flesh, and the man's windpipe. Lightning sparked from Raina's eyes as she jolted the enemy's body with electricity to deliver the final blow. The Archer no longer struggled and went limp. The Lightning Deity tossed the sizzling body aside like it was nothing at all.

Her attack time had finished and she took a kneeling position behind the barricade to recuperate her strength.

The remaining Yuyan soldier's actions stagnated. Without their leader, it was difficult to coordinate an attack. Their remaining numbers, were small and morale had fallen to pits.

Mei continued her attack amongst all of them and the defenders kept up the barricade's defenses. Eventually, the long awaited reinforcements arrived and the Yuyan were completely eliminated, electing to go down fighting than being captured.

The fight had ended and Baro's group had come out on top.

After the battle, Mei assisted a limping Raina to a medical stretcher.

"That was quite something..." Mei commented on the Lightning Deity Technique.

"*Sigh* An unfortunate drawback is that my muscles have been torn to shreds. I won't be able to move around in good form for a week…If you're aiming to kill the Shogun, you probably won't get a better chance than now."(Raina)

Mei flinched.

_Damn… it was momentary, but Raina had measured my response._

"I knew it. You are plotting something. Still, after all that, I don't think you're one to recklessly kill him. I doubt you have the ability to do it anyway…"(Raina)

Mei didn't respond.

"You have my gratitude though. We would not have pulled through without you."(Raina)

Raina closed her eyes to communicate she had finished speaking, and began to rest.

Mei looked towards Baro's direction. Her initial assessment of him had changed. He was a more formidable opponent than she had originally anticipated. To come up with that plan, to make use of Mei's accuracy, to turn the Yuyan's strength against themselves, all in a short amount of time and in the middle of a heated battle…

_He's not just some diplomat or paper pusher. Though I didn't see him fight much himself, he has a strong mentality for battle. Not even a drop of sweat or a nervous look the whole time. Combined with his flexibility and intelligence for tactics… Hmph. Kuzo made him sound stupid and incapable, but he's anything but._

Without his strategy, their defeat would have been completely assured.

Mei reevaluated her tactics and thought back to Raina's warning.

"_I doubt you have the ability to do it anyway."_

_No, I do not. But when the time comes, and it will come, the one to end him won't be me…_

Mei glanced at Baro for a final time.

The Shogun's clothes were in tatters but he was calmly issuing out orders and directing his men with ease. A lit cigarette twirling playfully in his hand.


	11. Grief

**Chapter 10 – Grief**

_(Five days after the Fall of Azula and Iroh. Kuzo, Ty Lee, and Lan are navigating towards Piandao's Home)_

It is a clear day as Ty Lee carefully pokes at smooth black stones, heating in the camp fire. She hears rustling in the woods around her and begins listening intently. Judging by the footfall weight and gait, she determines that it is Kuzo and Lan.

Her assumptions are confirmed as they both emerge out of the forest. Kuzo has a string of woodland animals and wild vegetables hanging from his shoulders. Without so much as a word, he drops the forages next to the fire and heads straight for his tent. Lan looks at Ty Lee and blinks in a particular way.

"Yeah, I know, Lan… I'm worried too, but I think he'll come around soon." (Ty Lee)

Lan nestles next to Ty Lee and seems to begin napping.

The black stones are judged to be fully heated, and Ty Lee calls for Kuzo.

"Kuzooo! Time for your treatment."(Ty Lee)

Easily moving without making a sound, Kuzo appears outside the tent and moves next to the fire. He lazily takes off his dark red shirt and lays down on the ground. Ty Lee takes a pair of long chopsticks and begins placing the black stones all over Kuzo's body.

"Remember the placements. Even if you weren't being treated, this is important training for Qi Blocking." (Ty Lee)

All throughout his body, Kuzo could feel the burning stones being positioned directly above his vital points. Though painful, it was nowhere as bad as it should have been. The emotional trauma he had been put through in recent events, had made any form of physical pain feel distant. Even if he was supposed to be consciously memorizing the acupuncture points as they were literally being burnt into his body, Kuzo couldn't help but feel his mind fade away somewhere else. Ty Lee took note of this.

"There'll be a test later tonight," she warned.

"… Yes, Sifu Ty Lee," Kuzo emotionlessly responded.

She began testing and massaging the young boy's muscles, trying to get an accurate read of his Qi flow.

_This is bad… He should have gotten his bending back a couple of days ago. But his energy is a complete mess. The channels are all tangled and the energy just isn't getting distributed correctly…_

_His emotions must be effecting his recovery._

After around half an hour, Ty Lee removed the stones from his body. Kuzo sat up and stretched, and immediately went back into his tent. Once the sun had set, the two cooked dinner and Ty Lee tested her student's Qi knowledge. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly anymore, Kuzo was able to answer all the test questions and identified all the various acupuncture points with deftly accuracy. Even if he was not paying attention to his Sifu's lectures completely consciously, his mind seemed to absorb the material as if on autopilot.

_Something needs to happen and it needs to happen soon…._

Two more days went by uninterestingly, as they made progress towards Piandao's home. Traveling, hunting, treatment, Qi Point training, and then sleep. Unfortunately, Kuzo's bending had yet to return. The worst part was that the young Avatar didn't seem to mind at all.

He was a shadow of his former self. The boy who was so eager to train, to master his abilities, who worked relentlessly at his drills and practice forms, began to seem like a distant memory of someone else. The fire that burned in his heart, the energy and life that had drawn and at the same time, intimidated others, had been snuffed out.

Ty Lee and Kuzo began sparring later the next day. She was hoping that some fighting or some intense physical exertion would help him work through the pain. It was remarkable how quickly the he had picked it all up. It was a millimeter by millimeter replication of the motions Ty Lee had performed. The only problem was that it lacked a certain edge behind it.

The Master had quickly bested her student, who laid down pathetically paralyzed on the ground. Ty Lee had grown desperate. She had to do _something_.

"Get up, Kuzo."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo's body trembled slightly but then stopped.

"You were able to forcefully reopen your Qi Channels before. Something that should have been near impossible on willpower alone."(Ty Lee)

No response. Just a young boy looking up blankly at the sky.

_Alright…_

"Think of your mother, Kuzo. Think of Iroh! Remember how they fought and sacrificed themselves for you!"(Ty Lee)

"It won't work, Sifu…. I am sorry."(Kuzo)

The words came out so soft and diminished, it took Ty Lee by surprise.

"I know what you are trying to do. I am fully aware of what I must do. I have even prepared myself to accept the deaths of those around me, for as long as I can remember… I was trained for it…"(Kuzo)

Tears welled up and streaked down the side of his face.

"It is obvious that what's most important is my becoming the true Avatar… That it was what mother and Uncle would have wanted… It is what I want…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo grit his teeth in frustration and grief.

"I KNOW THIS!"(Kuzo)

He exhaled with a shuddering breath.

"But for some reason… I just can't do it…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo closed his eyes in shame as rain began to fall.

"I've grieved long enough. What must I do to move forward, Sifu? Why was I not ready? Why couldn't I save them? Why aren't I fighting right now…"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee stood over him and shook her head.

"No one can train you for what happened, Kuzo. Nothing could have been prepared…" Ty Lee said consolingly as she kneeled down beside him.

"As for the answer, to moving on, I am afraid I cannot give you that either. That's something you'll have to figure out on your own…"(Ty Lee)

Kuzo inhaled deeply and exhaled a painful sigh.

"But I am glad of one thing, my young student. I don't have any more doubts about you recovering now. Hearing what you've just said, I can rest at ease."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looked into his Master's smiling face confusedly.

"Kuzo… You are much stronger than you believe you are. Sometimes, it's like you've got a maturity and self-awareness way beyond your years."(Ty Lee)

She had seen it. For a brief moment, she had seen it. The flicker of fire in his eyes. A flame that cried out to burn bright and strong once again. Begging to see the light of day and release from its shadows.

_It's only been a week since it happened. I keep forgetting he's a kid… Considering the short time, he's actually coping with it all unbelievably well. There just needs to be that one something, and he'll be back on his feet. He himself wants to return. He hasn't given up or fallen completely apart like anyone normally would. Kuzo's practically speed running all the stages of grief._

Ty Lee violently jabbed Kuzo's pressure points. Regaining control over his body, he sat up painfully and began rotating his stiff joints.

"Can you go another round?"(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looks down on his palm and makes a fist. Opening and closing it again, revitalizing the feeling in his fingers.

"… Yes!"(Kuzo)

The Avatar stood up with a more resolved expression than before. He exhaled a miniscule puff of fire.

_There it is…_

_There's our Last Avatar…_


	12. The Avatar Shouldn't Steal!

The Avatar Shouldn't Steal!

_(Few days after the previous chapter)_

"Kuzo… Where did you get all this?" (Ty Lee)

Ty Lee and Kuzo had been walking through a large merchant village when she had noticed that her student's pack was much larger than it was when they had first entered the village. A bad premonition had dawned on her and she immediately took the bag off his back, and opened it.

It was filled with various foods and trinkets. Without a doubt, they were snatched from the sale stands that lined the busy streets.

"Well?" (Ty Lee)

"Must I really say? Because of our premature escape from the Capital, we were not able to bring any of our riches with us. I seek to increase our war funds. Additionally, we require transportation by boat for the next leg of our trip, so I am raising currency for the fare as well." (Kuzo)

"So you're stealing…" (Ty Lee)

"That is correct," Kuzo answers without a trace of remorse or hesitation.

Ty Lee brought her hand to her face.

"At least lie about it…" (Ty Lee)

_The Avatar is stealing… The Avatar is a robber… I can't believe this…_

"You're not allowed to steal, Kuzo. Give back all of that stuff and we'll find some other way to raise money."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo frowned.

"…That does not seem very prudent." (Kuzo)

"Kuzo! No stealing! I can't believe I even have to tell you that!"(Ty Lee)

Everything was stealthily given back to their original owners and the pair made their way to the docks to negotiate transportation costs.

"Ugh… I knew it would be expensive, but to think Lan would be worth five people's fare…" (Ty Lee)

"We could leave her behind."(Kuzo)

"… Do you want to leave her behind?"(Ty Lee)

"… No. I suppose not."(Kuzo)

"The next boat leaves in a week. We should aim for that."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo nods.

"So, any ideas?"(Ty Lee)

"We can take over the boat."(Kuzo)

"We are NOT taking over the boat!"(Ty Lee)

"Build one?"(Kuzo)

"No tools, and definitely not one good enough to support Lan?"(Ty Lee)

"She can swim."(Kuzo)

"She hates swimming."(Ty Lee)

"Gambling?"(Kuzo)

"Illegal."(Ty Lee)

"Stealing seems the most efficient—"(Kuzo)

"The Avatar _doesn't_ steal!" Ty Lee yells as she begins developing a headache.

"… Performances?"(Kuzo)

"Finally, a viable idea. Problem is, we shouldn't be drawing attention to ourselves in such a flashy way…"(Ty Lee)

"We possess the skills of excellent hunters, but in this economy…"(Kuzo)

They both look at the excessive amount of food stalls.

"Yeah, we won't turn a good enough profit. That, and it'll take too long."(Ty Lee)

"We should observe the village more and note the vocations and specialties. With careful analyzation, a business niche should present itself."(Kuzo)

"Hm. Good idea, Kuzo."(Ty Lee)

"Part of my training included economics."(Kuzo)

After touring the town for the whole day, Kuzo had finished his assessment.

"There is a gaping need of cheaper medicine and medical treatment."(Kuzo)

"Yes. It seems the nobles in this area are bleeding the town dry little by little. No one can afford treatment, so many doctors have stopped living in the area. Medicinal herbs have been picked bare in the surrounding grounds as well."(Ty Lee)

"With Lan's speed, we can make it to the outskirts wilderness and back with good time. And with the Qi Point methods, we can administer treatment."(Kuzo)

"Looks like we have a plan then," Ty Lee said cheerfully.

The pair quickly made medicine over the next couple of days and went back to the village.

"We'll need covers. Fake names and backstories to give to customers."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo nods in agreement.

"You can be Lee. There's a million Lees."(Ty Lee)

"Ugh."(Kuzo)

"Fine, you can choose mine since I chose yours."(Ty Lee)

"Korra? Asami? Bolin?"(Kuzo)

"Isn't Bolin a guy's name?"(Ty Lee)

"…no."(Kuzo)

"All rejected in any case. I'll take 'Sora'." (Ty Lee)

"…fine."(Kuzo)

"So we're Sora and her…son? Lee."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looks at her strangely.

"What? We can't pass for anything else."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo eyes her carefully.

"Your appearance suggests otherwise."(Kuzo)

Ty Lee was wearing loosely fitted clothes, colored red with a subtle shade of pink. Her hair was tied in to a refreshing pony tail, and due to some combination of genetics, she possessed an unbelievably youthful face. Over all, she could have passed for early twenties. Perhaps the Qi Methods had something to do with it.

"Mmm… husband and wife won't work. You look older than you are, but the age still doesn't seem to match up."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo blushed lightly at the thought. He had gone through a growth spurt and had subtle streaks of white hair, but definitely could not pass for twenty.

"Unless we go with the arranged marriage angle, Hahaha!"(Ty Lee)

Kuzo looked away in embarrassment.

_Ah. Did I tease him too much?_

"So brother and sister it is."(Ty Lee)

As Ty Lee said this, she grabbed Kuzo's hand. He seemed to shy away and look very young in that moment. It truly did look like they were an older sister and younger brother.

"Hmmm… I didn't know you could be embarrassed. Never held hands with a girl before?"(Ty Lee)

"I have not."(Kuzo)

"You went to an Academy for a bit. No girlfriend or school crush?"(Ty Lee)

"No."(Kuzo)

_Is it my imagination, or is he blushing more now?_

Kuzo stopped avoiding Ty Lee's stare, and locked eyes with her instead.

_Uh oh…Well… we have been spending a lot of time together…._

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone someday. Now, let's concentrate on the matter at hand. Time to start selling!"(Ty Lee)

Only one day into their profession, and business was booming. Their entire herbal inventory sold out in a matter of hours and they began resorting to Qi Channel treatment for additional income. It became apparent that physical therapy was incredibly lucrative, because the citizens in the village were so overworked that there was a large development of muscle pain and fatigue.

Even while treating various patients, the Qi Point training continued.

"Measure the tension and ease it out. Like tangled energy channels, muscle knots are treated the same."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo was massaging an old man who had trouble spots down his back and shoulder blades. He tried to force the knot out and the elder groaned painfully. Ty Lee saw what was happening, quickly finished with her patient, and moved over to them.

"Was I being too forceful?"(Kuzo)

"On the contrary, you weren't being forceful enough. Don't worry, this guy can take it. Am I right?"(Ty Lee)

The old man looked back and gave a smile full of stubborn pride.

"He's a fisherman, they're all tough as nails."(Ty Lee)

And with that, she put her hands over Kuzo's. His face turned red momentarily.

"Like this," Ty Lee lectured as she guided his hands. "Amazing isn't it? The same skills you can use to heal someone can easily be the same skills you use to destroy them. That's why you never pick a fight with a doctor. They know how to put you back together, but that means they know exactly how to take you apart."

"What?!"(Old Man)

"Oh! Sorry. That probably sounded scary to a patient. Don't worry, just random talk!"(Ty Lee)

The treatment had finished, and the old sailor was their last customer. The sun was going down, and the fake brother and sister looked at the elder man walking away.

"He's too old to be working."(Kuzo)

"Yes. Most likely his whole family is struggling desperately to make ends meet. Maybe a lot of grandchildren to support?"(Ty Lee)

"… He's older than Uncle…"(Kuzo)

"… Yeah…"(Ty Lee)

They had more than enough money for the boat ride and had begun saving up for a rainy day. The pair decided that they would perform body therapy until their scheduled departure.

While staying at a cheap inn, Kuzo looked out the window from the second story. He and Ty Lee took turns keeping watch for potential bounty hunters, Capital soldiers, assassins, or any kind of person that would want come after the Avatar.

Something had caught his attention. A ragged looking woman had been swaying side to side as she walked down the street. Eventually, she tripped and fell to one knee. Slowly, she got back up and began walking again, swaying away until she collapsed completely. The woman didn't move and seemed unconscious.

Kuzo woke Ty Lee and they both went outside to the woman. Upon examination, it was concluded that she was experiencing severe fatigue from overwork. Ty Lee put the woman on her back, while Kuzo followed their new patient's foot prints and tracked them to her home.

It was little more than a shack. On the verge of falling apart, it only had one room with some bedding and a fire place. Inside were two girls and one boy, all around the same age. They must have been her children.

Ty Lee gently laid the woman onto one of the beds as the children all began screaming.

"Did you beat up, mom?!"(Youngest Daughter)

"WAAHHH!"(Older Daughter)

"I will avenge you, mom!"(Son)

Ty Lee did a few quick jabs and the children fell to their beds with a soft poof.

"Sifu, you say I am too cruel at times but you use your techniques on children…"(Kuzo)

"Ahaha… I'm not too good with kids…. Besides, they were going to be annoying."(Ty Lee)

The children laid on their beds in strange postures, looking at the two strangers. Although they wanted to protest when Ty Lee began stripping their mother's body, apparently, their vocal cords were paralyzed as well. Qi Blocking sure is convenient.

"Impressive…"(Kuzo)

"I'll say. How much does she work to the point where she's built up this kind of body?"(Ty Lee)

They both observed the woman's bulky muscles with a medical eye. It wasn't as obvious when she was wearing all those clothes, but the mother had the build of a hard physical laborer.

As they started treating her, the woman began to stir. At first, she panicked, but after explaining the situation, she had calmed down somewhat.

"So….Why are my children like that?" she asked while pointing at her strange paralyzed children, who could only stare and blink.

"Ah. Sorry, that was my fault."(Ty Lee)

"Can you teach me how do to that?"(Mother)

"What?"(Ty Lee)

"Never mind. Look, I appreciate what you've done for me, really, but I've got to get to work."(Mother)

"You're not going anywhere!"(Kuzo)

The yell had caught everyone off guard.

"I-If you're worried I'm not going to pay you, I promise that I wi—"(Mother)

"We're not worried about that! You're obviously working yourself to death. What you need is rest."(Kuzo)

It was the mother who got angry this time.

"And what am I supposed to do about my children?! If I don't work, they don't eat!"(Mother)

"They'd rather go a day without eating than have you _**dead**_ forever!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo didn't realize it, but tears had begun falling down to his chin.

Ty Lee looked on with pity.

_Kuzo…_

Without any sort of forewarning, the woman grabbed a hold of Kuzo and embraced him tightly. For a second, he seemed like he was going to push her off of him, but stopped. The large woman began soothing the Avatar in her muscular arms.

"Oh… I know that look, boy… I know that look…" the mother spoke to him softly.

It was as if her intuition had told her what the young boy had gone through. Kuzo held tightly to her and began to tremble violently. An image he tried to lock away, slowly came to the surface.

He wept openly. Ty Lee moved close and rubbed her hand on his back.

A few minutes had passed before they separated.

"I'll go do the work," Kuzo said simply.

"*Sigh* I don't want to rely on others for something like this…"(Mother)

She caught Kuzo's eye staring hard into hers.

"But you're not going to let me go, are you?"(Mother)

"No."(Kuzo)

The mother sighed and looked at Ty Lee. Catching the look that communicated, "Can't you do anything to stop him?", she responded,

"Once he's set on something, he doesn't back down. You should just let him help you."(Ty Lee)

"I see… But can you lightning bend? I work at the power plant."(Mother)

Ty Lee looked worriedly at Kuzo.

_He hasn't gotten his bending back yet… He couldn't—_

"Yes."(Kuzo)

He quickly got the job information from the woman and exited the shack. Ty Lee chased after him.

"Wait, Kuzo! Can you really do it?"(Ty Lee)

"… I'm sure I will manage."(Kuzo)

And with that, Kuzo made his way to the power plant. He talked with the supervisors and made the proper arrangements. They must have been shorthanded because they quickly put him in line with other lightning benders without much fuss.

All of them were supposed to be launching thunderbolts at a gigantic machine's conductor. They all began the same motions and Kuzo felt his concentration state kick in.

_Will I be able to do it?_

It was rather anticlimactic. No big fight between life and death, no desperate struggle to save a loved one. He didn't need something so dramatic. The Avatar only wanted to give that strong woman one day of reprieve. He didn't want to save her from her poverty. If he treated the mother like a damsel in distress, Kuzo might have thought she would beat him to a pulp.

No, people are strong, and they needed to exercise their strength. Teach a man to fish, was what the young boy was taught. Or in this case, give someone a break once in a while so that they can fish tomorrow.

Kuzo was only doing what he felt was right. What he believed wholeheartedly was right. And this simple idea, this humble principle, would be what would guide the Avatar in _everything_ he would do from this point forward.

And then he bent lightning. Like it was the simplest thing in the world. As if he had simply forgotten how to do it and needed a gentle reminder.

Kuzo and Ty Lee spent the rest of their days with the family. They continued to treat patients and increase their funds, while helping with the mother's errands. Sometimes they baby sat, which Kuzo surprisingly agreed to.

The day quickly approached when the pair had to board their boat, and continue their journey. The family had seen them to the docks, and bid a warm farewell.

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't do…_more_ for them."(Ty Lee)

"What, like kill the nobles controlling the village? Maybe, restore order back to the people?"(Kuzo)

"Well, when you put it like that…"(Ty Lee)

"If I kill one noble, another would simply take their place. I am not some foolish vigilante figure, gallivanting about, stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. The lower class would only suffer more, if I did so. Meaningful reform won't arrive until I wield some form of significant diplomatic influence. That is fact."(Kuzo)

"… Like becoming the Fire Lord or the Phoenix King?" Ty Lee asked cautiously.

"Yes."(Kuzo)

"I don't think an Avatar's ever held an _actual_ position of power before…"(Ty Lee)

"Well… I'm not like the other Avatars…"(Kuzo)

"Hmmmm…. We'll put that on hold for now. What I'm really worried about is those kids. I think their mother will just end up overworking herself again…"(Ty Lee)

"I have taken some precautions…"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee froze for a second and an old foreboding sense dawned on her.

"What do you mean…precautions…?"(Ty Lee)

"I imparted certain economic strategies on the children so that they may help stabilize their financial status."(Kuzo)

"… Did you… TEACH THEM TO STEAL?!"(Ty Lee)

"In layman's terms, yes."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo!"(Ty Lee)

"My apologies, Sifu. Shall I go back and resolve the issue?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee stared at the docks that were moving farther and farther away. She put Kuzo in a headlock.

"Since when did you get so cheeky?"(Ty Lee)

"That would be my Sifu's influence, who has told me to be more lighthearted."(Kuzo)

"As if I meant something like this…"(Ty Lee)

"…Um… Sifu Ty Lee?"(Kuzo)

"Hm? Something more to say?"(Ty Lee)

"… Could you please release me?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee looked down at the blushing Avatar. She threw him a teasing grin before letting go.

*Sigh*

_An Avatar that teaches kids to steal. An Avatar like no other indeed…_


	13. Regrets of Fire Lord Azula

**Regrets of Fire Lord Azula**

_(Ty Lee and Kuzo reach Piandao's Home. This is the same as the Prologue)_

_To Ty Lee, to Master Piandao, to Master Katara, and most importantly of all, to my son Kuzo,_

_Enclosed in this letter is a small memoire and my confessions. I can only hope that you find it in your heart to move past the things I've done. If that is not possible, then I wish that you do not bare any hatred towards my son whom I am entrusting in your care. I have hid many things from him. But it is time that these things come to light._

_Kuzo. You've asked me often before. About the Last Agni Kai, the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, and why I have never taken a personal role in your training. All I could do was look away in shame. I am sorry for all of this. The only thing I know that I did right by you was give you your name. Kuzo. I named you after my brother, Zuko. All in hopes that you become as great a man as he was. _

_No. You will have to become even greater. For you are the Avatar. The one to lead the world to peace. _

_I will now explain everything that has happened up to this point, and what I believe must be done._

_On the day of Sozin's Comet, I fought Zuko in what would become the Last Agni Kai. Back then, I was a hopeless fool that burned everything and everyone I held most dear. Zuko and Katara had come to stop me at the palace coronation. We fought, and Zuko gained the advantage. _

_I remember his skill even now. Straightforward and full of life. My fire bending was fueled by hatred and destruction. It was the only way I knew, which was why I never taught you fire bending, Kuzo. Your uncle's was the right way. In fire bending, and in life. I see that now._

_I was going to lose so I did the only thing I could think of. I attacked Katara in the middle of the duel. Zuko selflessly moved to intercept my lightning bolt. It struck him in the heart and the face he had will haunt me forever. That was how your Uncle Zuko died. A protector and a true friend. Not like the fake history portrayed him by the Fire Nation's propagandist history. _

_I felt grief tear whatever was left of my soul. I wasn't strong enough to bear it. So I did what I always did, I directed all my pain at others. I fought Katara who didn't really put up a fight at all, and captured her. Over the next few years, I would torture Katara endlessly in our jails. I blamed her for the death of Zuko. I wish I could take it all back. Thankfully she escaped from our jails a long time ago, though I'm not sure if she still lives._

_After the Last Agni Kai, it was confirmed that your grandfather, the Phoenix King Ozai, had brought the world to its knees. The Avatar Aang tried to stop him but failed and lost his life. What remained of the Avatar's group and the White Lotus, scattered to the winds. I have an idea where Sokka might be and if my hunch is correct, Master Piandao should be able to help you locate him. I'm sure he will guide you well. _

_Once the events of Sozin's Comet ended, my father knew we had to kill the next Avatar. After an Air Bender, the next reincarnation was supposed to be a Water Bender. It was in accordance with our plans. The only stronghold left that stood against the Fire Nation was the Northern Water Tribe._

_I lead the attack personally. The blame I placed on Katara for Zuko's death transformed into a hatred I felt for all Water Benders._

_I have nightmares of the day the Northern Water Tribe fell. Ten water tribesmen surround a single child's bed, ready to give their lives to defend her. And that they did. I slaughtered the guards in cold blood and came face to face with the child they were protecting. For a second, I may have thought everything could yet be salvageable. That I could stop this madness. _

_But fear and contempt won out in the end. I ended the innocent child's life. That was the breaking point for me._

_Many years after the Fall of the Northern Water Tribe, the hallucinations and trauma I suffered from were at their worst. The guilt had finally set in. I sank into a deep depression. I stayed in my room for weeks and months on end. Tormented by apparitions of my mother and Zuko. During that time, father arranged a political marriage for me. Love took no part in it. Its purpose was only to continue the family line. _

_And then what I feared most came to pass. They found the next Avatar._

_Father ordered that I lead the attack on an Earth Kingdom rebellion group, which was protecting the Avatar. The Dai Li intelligence corps revealed that they were made up of Earth Kingdom soldiers and remnants of the Kiyoshi Warriors. Their leaders were none other than Kiyoshi Warrior Suki and Toph Beifong, Avatar Aang's previous companions. I refused to take part in the battle. I couldn't bring myself to fight, much less kill another innocent child. I was able to avoid taking part because of the revelation that I was pregnant._

_My husband, and your father, Baro, led the attack and mercilessly wiped out the rebellion group. I do not know what happened to Toph Beifong but Suki was said to have stood alone between the Fire Nation's forces and the child Avatar. She had fought valiantly but lost to their overwhelming numbers. _

_When the battle ended, Baro took the life of the child Avatar himself. I never had any particular feelings towards him, not even when we were married. But after that day, I felt nothing but hatred and disgust towards him. It was like despising who I once was. A soulless monster that took the lives of innocent children. I wanted to end his life. I was overcome by so much grief and guilt back then, that I would have done anything for even the smallest piece of repentance. But I never went on with it. Because you, my little Kuzo, were born._

_I didn't know what to do with you. There was no doubt in my mind that I was unfit to raise you. I was unbalanced, but there was one thing I was sure of. I could not let you be taught by the Fire Empire. So when it came time for your education, I asserted my right to educate you myself. I didn't want you to be tainted by the cruel teachings of the Fire Empire, Baro, or myself. So I took you to the only one that could guide you properly. Your great uncle Iroh._

_He was captured in the events of Sozin's Comet and imprisoned. But you know the story from here. I snuck you into Uncle's prison to learn from him. _

_Years passed, and you grew into the bright young boy I always hoped you would be. You reminded me and Uncle Iroh of Zuko when he was younger. But you couldn't be more different when it came to talent. You were a prodigy. Father couldn't help but be impressed, praising you as a greater genius than myself. So impressed that he recommended you to become the next in line to become Phoenix King. _

_This did not sit well with Baro. It was he who was supposed to be the next Phoenix King after father passed away. I feared for your life. I begged my father to rethink it and when that failed, warned him of Baro's ill intent. After hearing that, he ordered that I place you under his own care. I felt trapped. Either I would give you to my father and see you corrupted, or try to keep you and put you in danger from Baro. _

_And then things took a turn for the worse. During one of your education sessions with uncle, you began Earth bending. I had my suspicions before. Your more than exceptional Fire bending, even for a prodigy, and your birth near the time the Earth Bender Avatar lost his life. Baro now had the perfect excuse to kill you and claim the Phoenix King throne. _

_Kuzo. At Uncle's advisement, I am sending you away from the Fire Empire. Do not look for me or Uncle. As soon as the palace knows of your escape, the order for our deaths will come swiftly after. You are to master the four elements and become the Avatar. I'm sorry. I wish I could have given you a better life. A life far away from all this. Unburdened, with a family that could properly take care of you. You are more than anything I could ever deserve. I am proud to call you my son. I will always love you._

_Ty Lee. You owe me nothing but I beg you to help my son escape. You are the only one I can trust to do what is right. And if you are willing, please teach him Qi Blocking. It will no doubt be immensely helpful to him._

_Master Katara. I do not know if you live, but if so, I pray that you teach Kuzo Water bending. I cannot even begin to ask for your forgiveness. Not after everything I've done. I only ask you do not hold anything against my son for the sins of his mother. _

_Master Piandao. I ask that you teach my son swordsmanship and if my research is correct, you are able to get him into contact with a particular Earth bending teacher. This is also again if my hunch is correct, but in regards to your loved one, I am sorry for your loss._

_After Kuzo, there is no Air Bender that the Avatar can reincarnate as. The line will end with him. He is the world's last chance. The Last Avatar._

_Azula_

The sword master Piandao rereads a certain part of the letter as his eyes begin to gloss over again.

"I see," he whispers.

Piandao pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to keep the excess moisture in his eyes from falling. He looks up from his desk at Ty Lee and Kuzo who stand attentively. Kuzo wears a look of apprehension while Ty Lee looks relieved and energetic. Piandao takes a deep breath and puts his hands together, observing the young man.

"You do look a lot like him. Zuko that is."(Piandao)

"Doesn't he?" Ty lee exclaims lightheartedly. "Though he doesn't have the same doom and gloom."

"Or the giant scar and burning need for honor."(Piandao)

They both laugh as Kuzo interrupts.

"I demand to know the meaning of this farce!"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo! Be more respectful of Master Piandao!" (Ty Lee)

"I am no fool! This one could not possibly be Master Piandao!"(Kuzo)

"And why not?"(Ty Lee)

"Because he's supposed to be ancient! He appears to be the same age as you!"(Kuzo)

"Well, yeah. Even I was surprised at first," Ty Lee replies. She looks at Piandao. "To think that you would succeed his name and title. Looks like the goofy looking ponytail guy grew into someone reliable."

"It was a warrior's wolf tail," Piandao sighed.

Kuzo looks back and forth between them.

"Successor?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee grins and clears her throat.

*Ahem* "Successor to the title of Sword Master and name, Piandao… and former companion of Avatar Aang, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo's eyes widen.

"Sokka…?"(Kuzo)

"Hello," Sokka says while raising his hand.

"...What—"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee puts a hand in front of Kuzo's face.

"Go. Now. Take a bath or something. Piandao and I have to talk for a little bit."(Ty Lee)

"But-"(Kuzo)

"Now."(Ty Lee)

A moment of tense silence passes before Kuzo reluctantly bows.

"Yes, Sifu Ty Lee."(Kuzo)

Kuzo moves towards the doorway but freezes. He then faces Sokka and bows.

"It is an honor to meet you Master Piandao. Please forgive my earlier rudeness. I am in your care."(Kuzo)

After he exits the room, Sokka lets out a small laugh.

"He's oddly respectful at times," Ty Lee says smilingly. But the smile fades as she looks back at Sokka. "I'm sorry about Suki."

Sokka stands up and looks out the window, his face unreadable.

"I had a feeling that was the case. Toph told me she lost contact with her when the Fire Empire attacked the Earth rebellion group. I didn't hear from her all this time… I was prepared for the worst." A heavy sigh escapes him.

A long silence passes through the large room. Only the sounds of birds chirping outside are heard.

Sokka turns around.

"So, you taught him Qi Blocking?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee smiles brightly.

"Yup. He's a natural. Picked it up while we were traveling. It's a bit scary how he's able to learn so quickly. Will you be teaching him swordsmanship?"(Ty Lee)

"It's not like I have a choice. Or the world has a choice. That kid is going to need all the tools we can give him."(Sokka)

"And the Earth bending teacher?"(Ty Lee)

"I'll contact Lin Beifong and tell her to be ready to receive him." (Sokka)

Sokka sits down and begins writing a letter.

Ty Lee blinks. "Not Toph?"

Sokka stops writing and sighs.

"Toph is gone." (Sokka)

Ty Lee gasps but Sokka continues. "Lin is her daughter. She's every bit as good an Earth Bender as her mother was and then some. She'll be the perfect teacher for Kuzo."

Ty Lee waits for him to finish writing his letter. "And Katara?"

Sokka sighs heavily. "I don't know. I met her once when she had just escaped prison but..." A grim expression comes over him. "She was completely different. Not at all the same person I remember. Even if she is still out there, I don't think she would be willing to teach Kuzo."

"But Kuzo's not at fault for anything Azula did."(Ty Lee)

"I know that. But my sister…" he says as he clenches his teeth. "I'm afraid the pain Azula put her through was too much. In addition, to losing Aang and having Zuko give his life for her. She also told me on the day the Northern Water Tribe fell, Azula visited and paraded the fact that she killed Water Benders on her behalf."

"I'm sorry."(Ty Lee)

"Did Azula really change in the end? Or is she just trying to save her son?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee looks at her feet in contemplation.

"I only saw her one time in the jails. Not too long after I got the letter and had to escape. I want to believe it's true. That she regrets everything."(Ty Lee)

The door opens and Kuzo enters. He looks at the two of them awkwardly.

"Am I interrupting something?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee laughs and then turns to Sokka.

"No… I'm sure her feelings were genuine…" Ty Lee says as she smiles sadly.


	14. Master Piandao

**Master Piandao**

_(Two weeks into training with Piandao/Sokka)_

A claw whistles through the air and almost takes Kuzo's head. The Avatar is barely able to bring his sword up in time to deflect it. He closes his eyes against the sparks that fly.

A beak darts towards his neck like lightning but that too is barely deflected. The force sends Kuzo reeling back a few paces.

"Accursed fowl! Today shall be the day I skewer you on a stick and cook you!" the Avatar yells fiercely.

He stares daggers at his opponent, which is a Raptockrel. It had a body six feet tall, ink black feathered wings, scaly dinosaur feet, which possessed vicious curved claws. The head of the creature was that of a bird, with the skin and tongue of a reptile, wielding an ominously long black beak.

Kuzo slowly stepped sideways, probing his enemy from different angles. The cockeraptor eyed him closely, and decided to make the first move.

Another flurry of pecks and feet slashes were aimed the Avatar's way. Kuzo invested all his concentration into parrying the strikes. It was barely enough, and after defending against the five hit assault, he found an opening. He thrust the sword towards his opponent's neck.

*Fwish!*

And the target was gone, leapt back about fifteen feet away. When in danger, the rooster relied on its wings and powerful legs to bid swift retreat. It was an animal that specialized in hit and run tactics.

_This is ridiculous. I could defeat it if I used any of my bending!_

"Kuzo, stop trying to beat it head on. If you're trying to match it in pure sword skill, you'll never win."(Piandao)

Kuzo groans loudly in frustration, and then attempts to calm his nerves.

As the Raptockrel comes again for another strike, the young Avatar stabs his sword into the ground and angles sun light into the bird reptile's eyes. Momentarily blinded, the beast leaps back and tries to shake the spots from its vision. It quickly veers to attack its opponent from a different angle. Once clear of the sunlight, the Raptockrel looks towards the source of the flare and only finds the sword stuck in the earth.

The bird picks up on its enemy's presence a step too late. Kuzo dashes from a blind spot and violently jabs the animal's Qi Points. The reptile hybrid falls over with a limp body.

"Finally!" Kuzo breathes out in exasperation.

*TUK!*

"Hm?" the Avatar mutters while seeing his vision tilt.

Then it slants further and bright blurs cloud his sight.

…..

He had no idea how long he had been out, but it had been enough. Kuzo stirs and sees Piandao standing over him with a boomerang being flipped up and down.

"Be more aware of your surroundings, Kuzo. If you don't play fair, why expect your opponent to?" the Master says with an impish smile.

"*Groan* Duly noted, Master…"(Kuzo)

Kuzo rubs the back of his head and knows a lump is forming. He goes to grab a bottle of water, pours it into his hand, and freezes it. He then begins rubbing it on the sore spot.

Ty Lee leaps behind Piandao and jabs him. He sways ridiculously before collapsing onto his Raptockrel with a big *poof*.

"Ty Lee!"(Piandao)

"Wasn't it yourself that said to be more aware and not playing fair?"(Ty Lee)

"A little overprotective of him, aren't you?"(Piandao)

"It _is_ my duty. And _you_ shouldn't get so complacent either. Things are going to get a lot more dangerous from now on."(Ty Lee)

Ty Lee walks over to Kuzo and examines the back of his head.

"Should be nothing more than a bruise."(Ty Lee)

"I know!" Kuzo says as he bats her hand away.

"… I know, Sifu. Please do not baby me."(Kuzo)

He looks towards Piandao.

"Please, let us continue, Master."(Kuzo)

"Umm… do you think I can continue like this?" he says as he lies paralyzed on his giant rooster.

Kuzo quickly walks over to him and jabs his Qi points. Piandao violently jerks and then stands back up.

"Guu~ I'll never get used to that…"(Piandao)

Kuzo stares at him awaitingly.

"*Ahem* Your training is finished for today. As far as your sword skills are concerned, _this_ was actually your final test."(Piandao)

"I still haven't defeated you."(Kuzo)

"… Is that how you decide if your training is over?!"(Piandao)

Kuzo nods without hesitation.

"Pretty cutthroat… Wait! You said your training with Ty Lee was completed before. Does that mean…"(Piandao)

Piandao looks at Ty Lee who shrugs casually.

"He's beaten me a few times."(Ty Lee)

"Are you serious?! Fine! Tomorrow we'll duel! Don't expect me to pull any punches, Avatar!"(Piandao)

"Of course. If sword training is finished for today, I'll be going to practice my bending."(Kuzo)

Kuzo walks off to another part of the complex. Ty Lee looks up to the sky.

"It's still early in the day. You could've dueled him now."(Ty Lee)

"Yeah, but now I get to set up traps and obstacles before the fight."(Piandao)

"You really don't like to fight fair…"(Ty Lee)

"It's called 'Strategic Maneuvering'. Besides, I can't hold anything back against him."(Piandao)

"After that boomerang to the head, I'm sure he won't either. Expect some bending coming your way."(Ty Lee)

"Guh!... Maybe I should poison his food and drink…"(Piandao)

"Sokka!"(Ty Lee)


	15. Rage Quit Victory

**Rage Quit Victory?**

Piandao's courtyard, which was once a place of beauty and finely honed aesthetics, was turned into a savage battle field. Large craters were spread across the once perfect cut stone floor. The garden was burned, cut, and trampled. One of the culprits responsible for the destruction stood in the middle of it all.

Kuzo's eyes darted back and forth between potential hiding places. He balanced his weight on the balls of his feet, readying himself for any kind of ambush.

*Whish*

The Avatar ducked as he heard a boomerang zoom overhead.

*Whish*

A second boomerang was launched from the opposite direction and was aimed for his legs. With Kuzo ducked down, it was going to be a sure hit, but the young Avatar was practiced at these tactics. After being on the full receiving end of them, embarrassingly and repeatedly, he was ready for the misdirection strategy.

He did a short hop and compacted his body into a ball to dodge the second boomerang.

"Exactly, what facet of you is a Swords Master?!"Kuzo yelled out of frustration.

"Be careful what you wish for, boy."

Sokka had sprung from his hiding place and brandished his practice sword. The blade cut through the air and tore towards Kuzo's core.

The Avatar was barely able to block the blow with his own sword, but went tumbling from the Sword Master's attack. He quickly tried to get to his feet for he knew his opponent would spare him no breath.

Sure enough, Sokka stepped forward without missing a beat. Carefully measured slashes kept Kuzo off center and prevented him from gaining a solid foot hold. It was a balanced assault that never overcommitted to one strike, and allowed no openings for a counter.

Without much choice, Kuzo used his Air Bending to jump high and away. It was a success and he was able to put a great distance between him and his unrelenting attacker. But to his frustration, almost as soon as he had done so, his sword mentor had again dove into hiding.

"Infuriating…" Kuzo muttered to himself.

Above the ruined courtyard sat two people watching the whole battle with great leisure. On the high stair case, Ty Lee had a very relaxed posture while sipping some wine. Her drinking partner was a rather round boy, who was Kuzo's age, named Nomu.

"Soooo how many times have they done this?" Nomu asked a bit slurringly.

"Mmm… I think the score is 20-18 in favor of Master Piandao *Hic*"(Ty Lee)

They both took a long sip of the wine Nomu brought.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?"(Ty Lee)

"Ahaha~ I wouldn't be a very good wine brewer if I didn't know my own product."(Nomu)

"Hm… I suppose so… but still…"(Ty Lee)

She eyed the merchant suspiciously.

Nomu was said to brew the best alcohol around. Sokka was quite fond of his brand of drink and for the boy himself. "Water tribe recognizes water tribe" he had said one time. Apparently the two had bonded over their similar origins and predicaments.

"I'm surprised you don't get mugged for this stuff. I heard it's expensive."(Ty Lee)

"Well, when you look like me, it sure doesn't seem like I have anything worth stealing, yeah?"(Nomu)

The teenager looked like a hobo with his rough worn out clothes, colored brown and black. Combined with his heavy set body, he definitely didn't seem like someone worth mugging.

"Ah! Looks like something interesting is happening!"(Nomu)

Ty Lee turned her attention back to the battle and her eyes widened with distraught.

Kuzo was setting fire to the whole courtyard.

"That's one way to stop him from hiding! Hahaha!"(Nomu)

Ty Lee held her forehead.

"You can only find that funny because you're drunk…"(Ty Lee)

Back down in the inferno, Sokka leapt out of his hiding place, the edges of his robes on fire.

Kuzo sees him and begins the motions to fire some flaming projectiles at him.

"Forfeit!" Sokka yells while putting his hands up.

The young Avatar completes his bending and fires a few shots that scorch the grounds near his Mentor.

"I wish to continue the match, if that's alright. I don't feel even a modicum of satisfaction since I didn't get to land a hit on you even once…"(Kuzo)

All of their previous engagements had gone that way. Sokka would ambush Kuzo incessantly, injuring him, having him on the run, sometimes even making fun of the Avatar in the process. On the other hand, Kuzo, though he won a fair amount of matches, never actually landed a clean hit on his opponent before he yelled "Forfeit!".

"That's too bad. I mean you wouldn't attack an enemy that's already surrendered, would you?"(Sokka)

"Grrr….rrrr….rrraaaaggghhhh!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo vented his frustrations at the sky, which filled with great plumes of flames.

On the high stair case,

"He…really knows how to push his buttons, doesn't he?"(Nomu)

"Yeah… That might be a key to his genius. They say the first one to lose their cool, loses the war. And look, from the outside, anyone would assume Piandao won with that kid's raging."(Ty Lee)

She jumped down acrobatically to the two combatants and raised her hand.

"Winner by forfeit is Ku—*Hic* Lee!"(Ty Lee)

"Wait, we had a drunken referee this whole time?! What if something really bad happened?"(Sokka)

"Don't worry~ Our cute little student has at least _that_ much self-control."(Ty Lee)

The two Mentors turned around to see their student still breathing fire into the air.

"Hmmm… Maybe."(Ty Lee)

_This is only going to get worse. I should put an end to all of this now.(Sokka)_

*AHEM* "Lee!" Sokka voiced in an authoritative manner.

The young Avatar ceased his tantrum and suddenly showed a disciple's obedience. He walked forward and bowed respectfully to his teacher.

"Congratulations. I no longer have anything to teach you. From this moment forward, your training is complete!"(Sokka)

There was an awkward silence.

_Wow, Sokka… Cutting and running while you're still ahead 20-19 in wins…(Ty Lee)_

Kuzo trembled with anger for a brief moment, but immediately switched to a calm state of mind. He bowed respectfully again.

"Thank you, Master. I will use what you have taught me well."(Kuzo)

Ty Lee hugged the young Avatar enthusiastically.

"Congratulations!" she said with a bright red smile.

"… Thank you, Sifu Sora. If you two will excuse me, I think I'll go practice my bending…"(Kuzo)

_He's completely still mad….(Ty Lee and Sokka thought)_

"Um… what about this courtyard that is still on fire?"(Sokka)

"Hm? I cannot do anything. I am only a Fire Bender. I do believe it would be efficient to ask for assistance from the Water Bender over there." Kuzo said, while pointing at Nomu.

"Oh, right. Remembering these backstories is becoming a real pain… Anyway! We'll throw a party in celebration of your graduation tonight. So train hard and come back hungry."(Sokka)

"Understood."(Kuzo)

Kuzo made one last bow, before going to an area of the complex, unscorched by the inferno.

Ty Lee and Sokka then asked Nomu for help.

Although he did bend water, it was done VERY sloppily. It's possible that he was even worse at Water Bending than Kuzo was.

The fire was put out….eventually….


	16. The Avatar is Wasted

**Chapter 16 The Avatar Is Wasted**

(_With Kuzo's sword training completed, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Nomu decided to throw a party for him as congratulations.)_

The four sit along a long coffee table set out on the terrace. The stars in the sky shine brightly and offer an illumination that compliments the atmosphere well.

Nomu carried a long staff on his broad shoulders. All along the shaft hung various bottles of different shapes, sizes, and colors. As he set his wares down, he eyed them with careful scrutiny. After tapping and holding up a few, like a chemist, a dark red bottle with attractive gold lettering caught his fancy.

"This one's good for warm nights, perfect for the season, and occasion of celebration. It's also complimented well by the snacks I brought!"(Nomu)

"Hmmm… You are usually so clumsy, but when it comes to alcohol, you're abnormally coherent. The irony is not lost."(Kuzo)

"Ahaha~ Of course I'm serious about my work. The devil's in the details, young Master Lee! Just downing any old drink won't do! In an extreme sense, it's the difference between feeding ice cream to someone freezing to death or someone on a nice hot beach! Conditions and circumstances matter."(Nomu)

"Mmm… Well, I won't argue as I'm not knowledgeable on the matter. Just make sure mine is devoid of alcohol."(Kuzo)

"Will do! Will do! I have nonalcoholic beverages as well so…"(Nomu)

"That's a shame~ I wanted to see Kuzo druuunk" Sokka slurs loudly.

Kuzo, Nomu, and Ty Lee eyed him with a slight frown.

"Then again, there are some who don't really care too much for the aesthetics and that's okay too."(Nomu)

"Lightweight…"(Ty Lee)

In the end, they ignored drunk Sokka, and began chatting about various things.

"Civil War, huh…? That's bad for business…"(Nomu)

"Yes. The world economy will suffer a significant blow."(Kuzo)

"I wonder which side is superior, Ozai's or Baro's…"(Ty Lee)

"Depends on how they use their resources. If Baro's able to convince the military higher ups to utilize Water Benders early and advance military technology, it should be the Shogun who comes out on top…" Sokka mutters slovenly.

The other three turned to him with shock.

_Should we be surprised at that vaguely intellectual statement, or that he can think up something complex while being drunk? (Ty Lee, Kuzo, and Nomu)_

"Why are you looking at me that way? Isn't it obvious?"(Sokka)

Ty Lee and Nomu shook their heads, but Kuzo had his hand to his chin with the expression of deep thought.

"Water Benders…? The Water Benders! Of course!"(Kuzo)

"Uh… I still don't get it."(Nomu)

"Hmmm…"(Ty Lee)

"Baro's territory is in possession of all the Water Bender Prisons. If he conscripts them into his army, he will hold a significant military advantage over Ozai's Fire Bending forces!"(Kuzo)

"Especially Water Benders combined with Empire Naval knowhow. Baro will own the seas."(Sokka)

"Supply lines, unit mobility, he will possess the offense…" Kuzo began trailing off.

"Also, he needs to bolster his army size… Baro's manpower is currently too low." Sokka says as he takes another large sip of wine.

"Hm? I thought the Fire Capital and Phoenix Landing held around the same amount of forces."(Nomu)

"That is true, but you're forgetting about the annexed Earth Kingdom," Ty Lee inputs.

"Mmm….? Oh! Practically all of Earth Benders are under Ozai's reign!"(Nomu)

"Exactly. With that, the two sides are roughly balanced. Ozai with his Phoenix Army and Earth Kingdom forces. Baro with his Fire Capital Military and drafted Water Benders. That is IF he can persuade them to fight for him."(Ty Lee)

She picks up a barbecued meat snack and begins chewing on it.

"… He will have them…" Kuzo mutters darkly.

He holds his drinking cup with tense hands and grits his teeth.

"The Shogun will offer them freedom and rewards. He will also abuse the fact that it was Ozai and his daughter… Firelord Azula who was mainly responsible for the decimation of the Water Tribes. Baro is a very clear _lesser_ evil. The Water Benders will fight for him…"(Kuzo)

He downed his full cup with frustrated gusto.

They had all grown silent for a while until Nomu spoke up.

"So if the sides are even, how will the war end?"(Nomu)

"Well… there are about a million ways one can win a decisive edge. Could be the victory of a pivotal battle, could depend on the skills of the leaders, difference in intelligence gathering, or something as arbitrary as luck, but personally, I think victory will go to the one who develops their technology the best."(Sokka)

"Hm?"(Nomu)

"One of you guys care to take this one?" Sokka asked as he poured himself another large helping.

Ty Lee shrugged, and dawned a mentor's persona.

*Ahem* "The Fire Empire's long and successful military history is due to two fundamental factors. First is the mentality of constantly being on the offensive. Gaining the initiative, striking ruthlessly at an enemy's weakness, the Fire Empire people are practically raised with that mentality in mind… Second is _military innovation_. All the battles, which decided the fates of other nations, were actually waged on _their_ home territory. In a head on fight, it's usually impossible to beat someone who knows the lay of the land. The reason they were able to defeat the Water Tribe on water, the Earth Kingdom in the Earth Kingdom, and the Air Nomads in the Air Temples, is because of intelligence. The Fire Empire breeds the best military minds in the world. It's their bread and butter."(Ty Lee)

Nomu looks at all of them with very strange looks.

"I feel like this isn't really what people talk about during celebrations, but I'm learning a lot *Hic!*"(Nomu)

"Ahaha~ Well, that's basically how this is going to end. Whichever side comes up with the next innovation or technology, wins. Of course, an even head on battle is highly possible, but it could lead to mutual surrender or destruction. Something both leaders will do their best to avoid."(Ty Lee)

"Hmmm *Hic*"(Nomu)

"… There is _another_ way the war ends," Kuzo mutters softly, a sly grin cutting across his face.

"Oh? Whazzat?"(Nomu)

"… The rise of a Third Power…"(Kuzo)

Sokka and Ty Lee exchange looks and drink more wine.

"Third Power?"(Nomu)

"A faction unrelated to the first two. One that takes out both of them."(Kuzo)

"…Okay… *Hic* but where is this Third Power? There's no significant factions besides the Phoenix King and the Shogun."(Nomu)

"There's the Avatar," Kuzo voices firmly.

Sokka and Ty Lee almost choke on their drink.

_I didn't expect him to actually come out and say that. What's he trying to do? (Sokka and Ty Lee)_

They both play it cool and continue listening.

"The Avatar? But he's dead… or missing… or something. The stories are all mixed."(Nomu)

"No, he's not. HE'S RIGHT HERE!" Kuzo yells.

He plants one foot on the coffee table and strikes a defiant pose.

For a while, only the sounds of crickets can be heard.

"My name is Kuzo, _**The Last Avatar**_! I will do what no other *Hic* no other *Hic* no past Avatar has done before me! Bring everlasting peace to this wor—"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee had tackled Kuzo to the floor and Sokka checked the cup the boy had been drinking from. After a small whiff, he squinted his eyes and turned to Nomu.

"There's alcohol in this…"(Sokka)

Nomu scratched his nose shyly.

"Well… You did say you wanted to see him drunk… Plus, he seemed so uptight that I thought he could use some loosening up."(Nomu)

"Sifu Ty Lee, I love you," Kuzo said with a muffled voice.

"Wah!" Ty Lee immediately jumped off him in shock.

"But now is not the time. More important matters are on the rise!"(Kuzo)

With the Avatar free, he got up and grabbed Nomu by the collar.

"It is decided. YOU will teach me Water Bending!"(Kuzo)

…

…

…

""HAHHHH?!" Nomu, Sokka, and Ty Lee exclaimed.

"I- *Blehhhhh*" (Kuzo)

And then Kuzo began barf bending all over the floor.

At that point, the other three only had one thought.

_Ah…. The Avatar is totally wasted…._


	17. The Drunken Master

**Chapter 17 The Drunken Master**

Nomu stood fidgeting before Sokka. They were in Piandao's study room, and across the table, the swordsman looked at the young chubby merchant with serious eyes.

_Oh man… This guy fools around a lot, but he's not Master Piandao for nothing. I don't know if I could take him…_

As Nomu contemplated his options, he looked towards his many wine bottles.

_Maybe I can bribe him!_ _Ahhhh alcohol is what got me in trouble in the first place…_

His thoughts went back to the night before. Flashbacks of Kuzo shouting that he was the Avatar burned in his mind.

_It's kind of funny, but if they didn't make a big deal about it, I would have just chucked it up to drunk talk…_

"Hmmmmm…"(Sokka)

Sokka's long groan earned Nomu's full and paranoid attention.

The sword master abruptly stood up and the young merchant was getting ready to dive for his wine.

"I'm so sorry for everything, Nomu!" Sokka yelled as he bowed his head.

…_.What?_

"We've put you in danger."(Sokka)

"Oh? That thing about Lee? Don't worry! I won't tell anyone."(Nomu)

"And the only thing we can do is recruit you into the White Lotus."(Sokka)

"…Wait, what?"(Nomu)

"You'll have our organization's protection, and even though it will be hard, I'm sure you will be able to earn your weight."(Sokka)

"No. Wait a minute. Why am I suddenly being recruited into… the White Lotus?!"(Nomu)

"You will be a great asset in the fight against the Fire Empire, and to the Avatar."(Sokka)

"Stop just saying whatever you want!"(Nomu)

Sokka took a deep breath.

He then went on to explain that upon learning Kuzo's secret, Nomu basically had no choice but to join their side. If he didn't… Sokka listed off many scary things that could happen. And though very VERY reluctantly, Nomu agreed.

"Why do I feel like I just got duped?"(Nomu)

Sokka offered no response, but only smiled widely.

Nomu remembered the sword master's duel methods with Kuzo and the military impressions he had imparted during the party.

_Cunning, isn't he? Let's everyone think he's a fool… not that I can't relate…_

After acquiring Nomu's allegiance, Sokka began informing the boy of their plans, who Kuzo and they all were, and basically everything up to this point.

While Sokka and Nomu were talking, Kuzo was sitting cross legged in his bedroom. His head pounded hard and every sound and light was blaring. It was all the trademarks of a hangover.

Ty Lee gently massaged his temples.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"(Ty Lee)

*Groans* "Bits and pieces… The important matters, I remember with certainty… The war between Ozai and Baro discussion."(Kuzo)

"And asking Nomu to be your Water Bending Teacher?"(Ty Lee)

"Yes. I have memory of that. As soon as you are finished with the treatment, I must act on that at once."(Kuzo)

"Wait, you were serious?!"(Ty Lee)

"Of course. He is without a doubt, an excellent Bender."(Kuzo)

Ty Lee thought about the heavy set merchant boy, who dressed in raggedy wear, and was drinking constantly.

"How do you figure that?"(Ty Lee)

"I have had my suspicions for a while now. Additionally, I saw him put out the fires the other day."(Kuzo)

"Yeah… It was terrible. I'm no Water Bender but I've fought enough of them to know what it's supposed to look like."(Ty Lee)

"Yes. He is exceptionally apt at pretending to be an imbecile. Although how much of that is an act remains to be seen."(Kuzo)

"Are you sure you don't have this wrong?"(Ty Lee)

"Relatively positive. I believe Master Sokka's teachings of paranoia and keen observation earns the credit for that. Also, we've met one other who holds himself similar to him."(Kuzo)

"We…have?"(Ty Lee)

"Is it done?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee stopped massaging his temples.

"It's as good as it's going to get."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo stood up and then winced at the sudden vertigo.

"I wanted all my faculties at the ready, but I suppose this will have to do."(Kuzo)

The young Avatar was making his way out of the room before Ty Lee called to him.

"Hey, Kuzo."(Ty Lee)

He stopped in the doorway.

"Do you… remember anything else you said last night?"(Ty Lee)

"… No… I do not…"

And then he was out the door.

"And that's how I, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe! Defeated the naval fleets of the Fire Nation, BY MY SELF!... and my trusty boomerang!"(Sokka)

"I heard it was done by Avatar Aang who went into the Avatar State."(Nomu)

"Yeah… he did his part too, I suppose."(Sokka)

*BANG!*

The door to the study flew open and Kuzo stepped through with a dominant air.

His eyes locked onto Nomu and strode towards him.

"Teach me Water Bending," Kuzo said and went into a low bow.

Nomu could only look at the Avatar with extreme skepticism.

"Your words and your actions are completely different."(Nomu)

*Sigh* "Please teach me Water Bending, Sifu Nomu," Kuzo said in monotone with a hand on his hip.

"Now it's reverse…"(Nomu)

"My apologies… I find it difficult since you are my age, and your skills are untested, and you are by all accounts, an inebriated imbecile…"(Kuzo)

"You don't seem sorry at all…"(Nomu)

Before the banter could go on any longer, Sokka interrupted them.

"Kuzo. While Nomu _has_ volunteered to join the White Lotus…"(Sokka)

"_Volunteered…" _muttered Nomu.

"…and has agreed work for our cause, he's not someone who can teach you Water Bending. The boy can barely Bend a cup of water. No offense."(Sokka)

"None taken."(Nomu)

"A mere façade."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo."(Sokka)

"You and Sifu Ty Lee seem to have doubts, but allow me to end those here."(Kuzo)

The Avatar swung a wide arcing roundhouse kick that connected with Nomu's side and sent him flying. He crashed into the wall near his wine bottles. A great cloud of dust levitated into the air.

"Kuzo!"(Sokka)

Kuzo looked down at his foot.

"That was odd."(Kuzo)

"Was it really? He's just an average kid!"(Sokka)

"No… this sensation… How did he receive my kick that way?"(Kuzo)

"What?"(Sokka)

"It didn't feel…solid…"(Kuzo)

Before Sokka could say anymore, the two heard loud chugging coming from Nomu's crash site. As Kuzo turned towards the sound to confirm the noise, an empty clay bottle flew towards his head.

It shattered against the Avatar's temple and caused Kuzo to stagger back. The hangover amplified the damage dealt ten times over.

Out from the dust cloud came Nomu, who slammed a heavy elbow into Kuzo, shooting him to the opposite wall.

"Y'know *Hic* you wanna see mah skillz! Ah'll show you ma skillz, Ahhhhh Vadar!"(Nomu)

Nomu was staggering back and forth erratically, with his fists sloppily up.

From Kuzo's end, a great blast of air was released and launched Nomu into the courtyard. The Avatar followed and began kicking fire at his opponent.

Nomu landed briefly, breathed deep and then dove towards the projectiles, while rapidly twisting his body. With every revolution, the drunken boxer gathered water from the air until it encased him whole. The fire kicks sizzled harmlessly away as Nomu spun towards the Avatar.

Kuzo took the torrent of water head on and was knocked into a concrete wall. His first instinct was to Bend himself an earthen shield for the next onslaught. Though it was constructed in time for the coming attack, it didn't do much good.

With water still being bent around him, Nomu did a full belly flop on the dirt wall and fell through it. Kuzo was pushed back again. Through blurred vision he tried to gather his senses and wondered why his opponent allowed him the time to do so. Once his sight focused, he saw the reason for the reprieve.

Nomu was downing another bottle. When he finished, his face was redder than Kuzo had ever seen, a great goofy smile had been pasted on. The Water Bender swayed back and forth even more erratically than before.

_This is absurd. I can't read his movements at all._

Kuzo opted to go medium range with his whole repertoire. He punched air, kicked fire, and foot stomped a wave of rising rock towards his opponent.

Nomu's water bent constantly around him, flowing erratically without pause or rationality. When the attacks came, he spun and struck odd poses to evade the attacks. He haphazardly jumped over the quake sent towards him and began an assault of his own.

Multiple shots of water darted their way to the Avatar. Some accelerated, then decelerated, then vice versa. A few would have zero force behind them, while others would contain the Bender's full body weight. And while Kuzo was distracted by that, Nomu had been prepping a motion to gather a large volume of water.

The great serpent of liquid was launched and Kuzo summoned a gigantic earth spire from the ground to defend him. Before the water made contact with the obstacle, it split into two, moving completely around the rock. Kuzo was hit hard by the flood and coughed up the excess build up in his lungs.

_One last try…_

The Avatar thrust his index and middle finger together and began conjuring lightning. It wasn't a lethal dose, but would do enough harm to win the fight.

Nomu took notice and the water rotating around his round body began to slow. He spread his arms and paced his breathing.

Kuzo unleashed the energy he built up and everything seemed to go dark, with the lightning as the only source of illumination.

Nomu did not dodge. He took the lightning from his front palm and redirected the electricity up with the other.

_He redirected lightning?!_

After the crooked stream of power cracked across the sky, Nomu shot forward like a cannonball. He pursued the Avatar with the full intent of ending the fight.

Kuzo refused to grant victory so easily. He went to his primary method and began unleashing his fire combos. All of them were enveloped in Nomu's water. The drunk sent various strikes in retaliation.

Again Kuzo tried to follow the movements, but failed. When he thought an attack would come from the right, it came from the left. When he predicted a strike from above, it surged from below. Every moment, Nomu advanced his position while Kuzo lost ground.

Finally, the Water Bender had slipped himself into close range and tangled their front legs. Kuzo could no longer retreat. They began trading blows purely hand to hand since they didn't have the time to bend. Although the Avatar utilized his Qi point methods, they couldn't quite find their marks and were fended off by Nomu's odd strikes.

_I didn't expect the Avatar to even know nonbending fighting styles. Hahaha~ But this is the end. It's a bit unfair. Sorry~_

Nomu maneuvered himself away from all of Kuzo punches and began grappling him. He was eventually able to lock arms and envelope his opponent, and himself, in water.

The Avatar was drowned for a bit.

Kuzo coughed hard and inhaled rapidly.

Sokka, Ty Lee, and Nomu were looking down at him. His two mentors wore conflicted faces, while Nomu was smiling, drinking from a bottle in his hand.

Once Kuzo coughed the last bit of water out of his body, he sat up and turned to them.

"As I have stated before, Nomu will make an excellent Water Bending Teacher."


	18. Laugh

**Chapter 18 – Laugh**

_(Kuzo and Nomu are training Water Bending in Piandao's courtyard)_

"I told you, you _need_ to loosen up!"(Nomu)

"I _am_ loosened up."(Kuzo)

"You're flexible, yes. You're most likely limber than I am, but you need to move freely."(Nomu)

"Elaborate."(Kuzo)

"Your mentality, your emotions, even just throwing a simple punch, don't give it so much thought. Anyone can see that your brain is basically on fire, while you're fighting. You copy my moves millimeter by millimeter, but you're not supposed to."(Nomu)

"I'm _not_ supposed to follow your forms?" he asked with a skeptical look.

"You're supposed to use my forms as reference to guide you in developing your own. Look at our body structures. With such a difference, why should you do exactly as I do?"(Nomu)

"Hm. Point taken."(Kuzo)

Kuzo begins trying to do his own drunken boxing. The water leaps out of a nearby pot, sloshes messily in the air, and falls on top of him.

"Hahaha!"(Nomu)

*Grrrr*(Kuzo)

"Ahaha… haha…haaa.." The Water bender holds his sides and stifles his laughter. "Why don't you have a little drink?" Nomu asks while he shakes a bottle in his hands.

Kuzo looks at the bottle with all the disdain he can muster.

"As if I would ever drink alcohol again. It is a putrid beverage that weakens the souls of warriors…" Kuzo paused. "… With the exception of Sifu Ty Lee and Piandao," he added at the end.

"And me?"(Nomu)

"Hm? Oh… Yes… and you…"(Kuzo)

"Are you forgetting that I completely overran you during our fight?"(Nomu)

"I was hungover. _Because_ of alcohol. That should serve as evidence enough."(Kuzo)

"Hmph. You're just a sore loser."(Nomu)

Kuzo smirked.

"I never used any of my Double Element Bending or my sword skills, if you can accurately remember. Would you care for another bout to settle the matter?(Kuzo)

"Hah! You're joking…."(Nomu)

Nomu looked into Kuzo's eyes momentarily.

"Okay, you're not joking… Well, perhaps another time. Seriously though, have a drink. You need to rehydrate and this one's just cold lemon juice."(Nomu)

Kuzo gave it a whiff and detected nothing wrong with it. He then chugged it down like one dying of thirst. The Avatar had been sweating profusely through the whole training session.

Once the bottle was empty, he went back to practicing the motions again.

Ty Lee and Sokka, who had been monitoring the practice from a veranda, dropped down with all the grace of landing birds.

"Was there alcohol in that?"(Ty Lee)

"He needs to loosen up, AND undergo some poison prevention training. If I could slip something into his drink without his notice, it very well could have been some sort of death draught."(Nomu)

*Sigh* Ty Lee and Sokka both sigh with their face in their palms.

"He needs to face his fears anyway. I mean, what? He's just _never_ going to drink alcohol forever? People must face that which destroys them!"(Nomu)

"Why is it suddenly turning into a philosophical lecture?! You should stop, Nomu. It doesn't suit you…"(Ty Lee)

"Yeah, well, I thought I might give it a shot. But he's my student, right? I can't have a disciple that doesn't share my pastimes. Plus, how weird would it be for a wine merchant to have a student that never drinks?"(Nomu)

"There are just some people that don't, you know."(Sokka)

"Yes, I acknowledge that, and if Kuzo _truly_ gains no benefit from drinking, I will respect his wishes. Though, from the looks of things I will _not_ be respecting his wishes."(Nomu)

Nomu took a wine bottle to his mouth, while pointing at Kuzo.

Sokka and Ty Lee turned to look at the direction.

*FWOOSH!*

A great snake of water was being Bent through the air as if it was swimming in the wind. There was still some sloshiness, some water spilled out at few tight turns, not unlike when Nomu Water Bent, but it was a monstrous leap of quality from the Avatar's previous Water Bending attempts.

The two older Mentors looked on with shock.

Kuzo staggered and moved as if his bones had turned into rubber. Mastery of the liquid element should not be far off…

…

… is what they thought…

The next day, Nomu and Kuzo are at it again. Kuzo is trying to bend even the smallest stream of water out of a cup. It ends up squirting up his nose…

*Gruuhh!*(Kuzo)

"What happened…? Near the end yesterday you were actually getting it."(Nomu)

"I know!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo recoiled violently from the sound of his own voice. It seems he incurred another hangover.

"It must be due to this hangover."(Kuzo)

"You bend the other elements just fine. Please stop looking for excuses, my dear student."(Nomu)

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh!"(Kuzo)

The Avatar bent a large plume of flames into the air. It utilized his Double Bending, combining air and fire so it was significantly more potent than his other tantrums. For a few moments, the atmosphere comprised of a second sun.

Nomu only looked on with drunken indifference. But on the inside, his mind was thinking in a panic.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! So that was Double Bending… That is really scary!_

"Kuzo. Maybe it's time to take a break."(Nomu)

The Avatar threw an angry glare at him before taking a deep long breath. He filled his lungs to full capacity and exhaled slowly until his throat quivered. Kuzo then looked up calmly and nodded.

_It's a bit unnerving how he can calm his nerves so quickly… Is that supposed to be adapted to his short fuse?_

Kuzo went over to sit beside Nomu, while Ty Lee and Sokka rushed out to the yard. There was a look of dread on their faces. But upon seeing the two boys sitting on the grass, their expressions softened.

"What?"(Nomu)

""We saw the second sun and thought Kuzo finally set you on fire.""(Ty Lee and Sokka)

"What?! Wait! 'Finally'. You said 'finally', right?! Does that mean you fully expect it to happen?!"(Nomu)

Ty Lee and Sokka look at each other for a moment.

"No, no, of course not!"(Ty Lee)

"Kuzo has more restraint than to do that…"(Sokka)

"That has no credibility whatsoever. Especially coming from Sokka, who has been the target of Kuzo's fire and rage for a while now…" Nomu depressingly muttered.

"Please do not be worried, Master. I would never purposely endanger your life. Though I can make no promises about injuries sustained during training. Accidents happen after all."(Kuzo)

"Don't say things like that! I can't tell if you're serious or joking with that straight face!"(Nomu)

*AHEM* Sokka clears his throat and attempts to change the subject matter.

"So the Water Bending isn't going well, I take it?"(Sokka)

"…No…. It is not…"(Kuzo)

"Hmmm…" Sokka clasped his chin. "… It was making real strides yesterday… Perhaps you need to replicate the conditions?"

"'Replicate the conditions', you say?"(Kuzo)

The Avatar contemplated the advisement and his face slowly dismayed.

Nomu, picking up on what was said, handed him a dark green bottle.

"Here, this alcohol is brewed specifically not to give you hangovers afterwards."(Nomu)

_Sucks, buddy, but you'll have to bear with it. The alcohol actually did help you Water Bend._

Kuzo looked at the drink with deep scorn before reasoning it out. He understood that he should do whatever it took to master Water Bending even if it meant drinking. He takes the bottle and walks away angrily. Though there was the nice effect of not getting hungover afterwards, the Avatar still approached the task with apprehension and aversion.

"Does it really not give hangovers afterwards?"(Ty Lee)

"Of course not! As if there's an alcoholic drink that does that."(Nomu)

Kuzo downed half the bottle and licked his lips. It tasted like green tea and a subtle feel of mint. Although he hated its affects, he did admit that the flavor of Nomu's brew was always excellent.

The three masters watched from afar as Kuzo became more and more red in the face. He staggered, began going through the motions and started Water Bending with increasing ease.

_(The next day,)_

Kuzo fails at Water Bending again, the hangover shortens his already quick fuse, and he blasts fire into the sky.

Ty Lee and Sokka enter the scene like before.

"Can you guys stop looking like you're surprised to see me alive! It's obvious that you keep thinking something bad is going to happen to me!"(Nomu)

Kuzo finishes his tantrum and looks at them.

"…Could it be…" Sokka begins his thought, but hesitates.

"What?"(Kuzo)

"… Maybe you can only Water Bend when you're drunk?"(Sokka)

…

…

An uncomfortable silence set in for all of them.

"You mean to say, I will never be able to use Water Bending unless I am inebriated? I _must_ be able to utilize it during battle! The thought that I am practically unable to Water Bend when the situation calls for it, is impossible. I am the Avatar! Master of all four elements!"(Kuzo)

"Well… Looks like you're going to be the Avatar the was master of three elements. You've been training Water Bending since you were young, Kuzo. Daily and diligently for years with little to show for it… The only clear breakthrough we've seen is when you're drunk. I think you'll just have to make due with that fact…"(Sokka)

Kuzo looked down depressingly.

"What kind of Avatar can't bend Water?"(Kuzo)

"Well! It's not like you can't completely! If you need to Water Bend in a pinch, you just need to chug some alcohol. You should probably carry a flask or a bottle around with you, from now on."(Ty Lee)

Although his mentor tried to cheer him up and give him advice, it did nothing to raise his spirits.

"Also, I can't bend the other elements when I'm drunk…"(Kuzo)

The three teachers looked at each other with worried looks. Kuzo stands up.

"I'm ending training here today. I will see you all at dinner."(Kuzo)

And with that, the Avatar makes a sulky exit. His three mentors can only look at his back as he slowly walks away.

"He's taking that really hard… Is it that big a deal that he can't Water Bend? From what I've seen with the Double Bending, the sword skills, and Qi Blocking, he's plenty strong enough."(Nomu)

"I have to agree. Although it is a serious deficiency in his repertoire, with more training in the other arts, he'll easily be stronger than Aang ever was. And if he learns to enter the Avatar State, he should be able to Water Bend anyway."(Sokka)

Ty Lee sighed.

"He thinks he's failed us. Failed everyone who taught him."(Ty Lee)

""Hm?!"" Sokka and Nomu point to themselves.

"Despite how he acts, he does care about us, and what we think."(Ty Lee)

The two Water Tribesmen raise an eyebrow with severe doubt.

"… In his own way. Ahhh! I just know what I'm talking about, alright?! After traveling around with him, I'm pretty sure I know him the best!" Ty Lee voices confidently.

She looks sadly in the direction of Kuzo's departing.

"He probably also feels like he's failed _them _too…"(Ty Lee)

Sokka closed his eyes.

"Who's _them_?"(Nomu)

Ty Lee turned to the young Water Bender.

"…Azula and Iroh."

Nomu finds Kuzo sitting with Lan, staring up at the night sky.

"Hey… doin' okay there?"(Nomu)

Kuzo looks at him. "I am fine," he replies shortly and then looks back at the stars.

_Waaahhhhh He's completely not fine. Even under that poker face, it seems obvious. Hm. Does that mean I've gotten closer to him if I can tell that?_

Nomu sits beside Kuzo and offers him a bottle.

At this point, the Avatar treats every bottle in the world like a bomb waiting to go off.

"It's actual tea, I promise. I wouldn't give you something that would piss you off. Not in your state, anyway."(Nomu)

Kuzo slowly takes the wooden furnished bottle, sniffs the contents, and taste tests on Lan. The Subun licks the liquid and sniffs approvingly.

"Really? You had Lan taste test it?"(Nomu)

Kuzo shrugs.

"Sorry I don't have any carrot wine, Lan. I don't even know if such a thing exists."(Nomu)

Lan sniffs loudly.

"Make one? Well, I could try. It probably wouldn't sell well though…"(Nomu)

He pets the rabbit's large furry head with his arm.

Kuzo breathes a deep sigh and takes a sip of the tea.

"Hmmmm…."(Kuzo)

"What? You don't like it?"(Nomu)

"No. That's not it. It's just… it reminds me of my Uncle…"(Kuzo)

Nomu took the nonverbal hint. He wondered whether he should make a push or not.

"You think you've failed us, Kuzo? Just cause you can't Water Bend at will?"(Nomu)

Kuzo turned to him abruptly, but relaxed his shoulders.

"Yes."(Kuzo)

"Man… it's really not like you to be so tamed… I'll tell you because you seem to be surrounded by only adults, and they're all being considerate of 'the Avatar'. Plus, it's hard for them to show their true feelings. I, on the other hand, am not an adult and am practically the same age as you."(Nomu)

Nomu took a long sip of wine and breathed out heavily.

"You're stupid if you think you've failed anyone just cuz you can't bend a lil' water. You're dead mentors? They will also never think you failed them! I can see it in you, and I've experienced it meself! You're ah real unique guy! The people tha surround you would never think little of you!"(Nomu)

He takes another huge swig.

"You are strong, smart for a lot of stuff, some not, and yer also pretty! Preeeetty angry! But seriously, temper could use some work, though *Hic*. Some politeness and jokes would go a long way. *Hic*. As someone who's fought you and taught you, I know you're a good guy… kind of… At least I like you. And well… I've found a friendship that will last a lifetime. You just gat this thing about you… I dunno. Crazy look in yer eyes or summat. So don't go being mopey and down on yourself. It's weird!"(Nomu)

"Hmmm… A friend, huh?"(Kuzo)

"O' course ya big stupid! *Hic* I don't just hang out with _anybody_!"(Nomu)

"… Neither do I."(Kuzo)

Kuzo took Nomu's wine bottle from his hands and took a swig himself.

"You remind me of him. My Uncle."(Kuzo)

"Ohhh? What part? Mah wisdom?"(Nomu)

"Your shape."(Kuzo)

"Oh haha! Make fun of that fat guys. We all look like slow giant toes."(Nomu)

"Hmph, you and my Uncle both played dumb as well. It's how I was able to tell that you were hiding your skill."(Kuzo)

"… Is that right?"(Nomu)

"People took him for a fool… But he was the greatest warrior I had ever known."(Kuzo)

Nomu pulled out a cup and held it in front of Kuzo, who responded by pouring wine into it.

"To your Uncle!" Nomu said as he raised the cup.

Kuzo looked contemplatively at the bottle and then raised it.

"To Iroh!"(Kuzo)

They toasted and drank deeply. Lan had snatched the bottle from Kuzo and began drinking it also. It seems she also wanted to salute Iroh.

"So tell me about him."(Nomu)

"Hm? Well… he was a wise old man, despite playing the fool. Powerful Bender. Ahhh!" Kuzo furrowed his brow in frustration as he remembered something. "He kept saying I would become the craziest Avatar."

"I don't doubt that."(Nomu)

"All because I wouldn't make many frien—" Kuzo paused.

"Hm? What?"(Nomu)

The Avatar looked at the friend beside him and then looked up again.

"Nothing…"

The two drank and talked long into the night. By the next morning, they awoke to find themselves lying on Sokka's desk in his work study.

Ty Lee and Sokka looked at them with scrutiny, before slamming pots together rapidly.

*CLANG CLANG CLANG!*

Nomu and Kuzo covered their ears with all their might, but it felt like the very vibrations of the sounds leaked through any pathetic defense.

"I'LL DIE! I'LL DIE! STOP!"(Nomu)

After a few more clangs, Sokka and Ty Lee stopped.

"Kuzo, while Water Bending requires you to drink, drinking for any _other_ reason is unacceptable!"(Ty Lee)

"Geez, it's like being scolded by a parent… or a spouse."(Nomu)

Ty Lee went over to Nomu and began hitting the pots together again. The boy went into the fetal position in an attempt to stave away the sound.

At the sight of Nomu's anguish, something strange happened. Ty Lee, Sokka, and Nomu heard laughing.

It was unrecognizable and they looked at each other to see that the sound came from none of them.

Finally their eyes fell on Kuzo.

_Kuzo is… _

_Kuzo is… _

_Laughing?!_

Their synchronized thoughts broke their brains.


	19. War On The Horizon

**Chapter 19 – War On The Horizon**

_(Previously on Last Avatar. Mei is working as a subordinate to Baro and spy for the Avatar. Kuzo completes his sword training and attempted to learn Water Bending.)_

Kuzo and Nomu are sparring, per their usual routine, when the Avatar suddenly Bends lightning the Water Bender's way.

Nomu encases his limbs in water and spreads his arms like a bird's wings. Through the front hand the electricity is absorbed, and out through the opposite, the energy disperses.

"You still have neglected to tell me how you are able to do that."(Kuzo)

"Oh yeah. Funny story. You see—"(Nomu)

"Kuzo. Nomu," a voice calls out to them.

They turn around to see Ty Lee walking towards them with a stiff gait. Unlike her usual light expression, the woman has a serious air about her while holding a letter in her hand.

"It's happened. Baro is sieging Phoenix Landing."(Ty Lee)

Those words hung in the air for a moment before Kuzo and Nomu nod gravely in understanding. They had discussed the conditions of the war and predictions for it at long length. Measures had been taken, plans set in place, their next course action was clear.

"Make your preparations. You both leave for Omashu."

_(Two Months Ago)_

Baro sits silently on the Fire Lord Throne with an elbow on one of the chair's arms, and his cheek resting on his fist. While waiting for his next appointment, he smokes his cigarette with his free hand, blows a heavy cloud of tobacco into the air, and looks around the grand hall with a sense of awe.

The long room is decorated with large red banners cascading down. Each tapestry bears the golden Fire Empire emblem. The floor is a dark marble surface, which gives an attractive black sheen. Decorative armors and weapons of famous Fire Bending warriors line the walls. Pyres of towering flames light the room and emphasize each aesthetic.

Beside Baro are his most valuable subordinates. The Lightning Count's First and Second in Command, Raina and Touma. As well as a certain military advisor, Mei.

All four occupants of the hall immediately sharpen their senses upon hearing the hall doors open.

Two Water Benders step through accompanied by a couple of Fire Capital soldiers. The Water Tribesmen are dressed in dull blue clothes, which are fraying messily at the ends. Both exuded a powerful presence, despite being prisoners. For they were,

"Leaders of the Water Tribe, Tonraq and Unalaq," announced one of the escort soldiers.

The two were made to bow before Baro, and took a very reluctant knee.

"Leave us," Baro said to the guards, who turned and walked away at the order.

"Rise. No need to stand on ceremony. This is an alliance after all."(Baro)

The two brothers looked at each other and stood.

Before they were brought here, they had received the basic outline of the Shogun's proposition. The Water Benders would join with the Fire Capital Army and fight Ozai. Upon victory, they would be given freedom to reestablish the Northern and Southern Tribes, as well as a position in Baro's new world order.

As representatives of their people, Tonraq and Unalaq were summoned to sign off on the alliance. Whatever action they took, the Water Benders would shortly follow.

"Why should we trust you?" Tonraq asked with a low wary voice.

Baro almost looked bored at the question.

"Ah yes. The _obvious_ problem. Trust. Well, the most glaring answer to that is we have no choice _but_ to trust each other."(Baro)

Tonraq knit his brow at the indirect response.

"Notice that I say 'we', as in you and I. Make no mistake, _our_ people will only suffer if Ozai wins this war. The Phoenix King isn't one for mercy, even to his own subjects. The Fire Capital will be subjugated severely, and the Water Benders. Well, you'll just stay imprisoned until the last of you die off."(Baro)

Tonraq shook as he clenched his fists in anger. Unalaq held his arm as if to remind him to keep his temper.

"So you're basically saying we have nothing to lose, but everything to gain by joining you."(Unalaq)

"Exactly." Baro stood from his chair and looked at the brothers intensely. "We are on the same side. And wouldn't you also be inclined to get revenge for your people? It was the house of Ozai who was responsible for the Tribe's current predicament."

The two leaders continued to wear a grim expression. In all honesty, the decision to join the Fire Capital was all but made, even before they stepped into the hall. But Unalaq wanted to negotiate for better conditions. For one thing, the main cause of their distrust was one important detail of the contract.

"You require political prisoners."(Unalaq)

As part of the agreement, the leader's children would be held by the Fire Capital Army. They would work as insurance to make sure the representatives would not go back on their word.

"They will be political prisoners in name only. In actuality, we are just taking the proper precautions in protecting your heirs. There is no safer place than under the Palace Guard, far and away from the battlefield."(Baro)

"Do not dress your words up like issuing some diplomatic statement! They will be hostages!"(Tonraq)

"They will be released to you once the war is over."(Baro)

"And you expect us to simply believe that?!"(Tonraq)

Unalaq once again calmed his older sibling.

"I must agree with my brother. The arrangements are unfavorable only to us. There is no stopping you from keeping our children hostage after the war is over."(Unalaq)

_Hmph. Well, they aren't wrong. No one gives up good hostages. _Baro commented inwardly.

_*Sigh* this is taking too long. Even though these people have no choice but to accept the alliance as is._

Baro smoked his cigarette and deliberated the timing to play the card he had been holding.

"I'm afraid the conditions for the _protection_ of your heirs is nonnegotiable. Believe me when I say if I had a child to place in your care, I would do so without hesitation. If we form a joint union, your children will be the bond between our people. The symbol of our goodwill and loyalty to each other."(Baro)

Even with the relentless insistence of the Shogun, Unalaq kept a cool head. He was sure that they could negotiate for better conditions. Time was of the essence. The longer they dragged out negotiations, the more inclined Baro would be to offer more benefits on their side.

As if understanding Unalaq's line of thought, Baro found that the timing was ripe and decided to play his card.

"Well, whether the Tribes decide to ally themselves with us or not, from this moment forth, I have decided that your people will be freed."(Baro)

Everyone was silent for a moment. All his advisors, who had been staring emotionlessly forward until then, were now eyeing the Shogun with a baffled expression. The brothers also could not help but hang their mouths agape.

Unalaq was the first to regain his composure.

"By free, you mean—"(Unalaq)

"The Tribes are no longer prisoners of the Fire Empire. In fact, as soon as you walk out those doors, the prison wardens will be releasing your people."(Baro)

"But why would you—"(Unalaq)

"We will be at war Chief Unalaq. I'd rather not waste my resources on the unlawful imprisonment of your people. My army is small, and I need every soldier I can gather, including the prison guards."

The shock was still effecting all of them.

Mei, who had been keeping up with the negotiations, began to contemplate the true reason for Baro's inane proclamation.

_Why would he suddenly give them their freedom?_

…

_Of course! It sounds like he's giving them an out, but what he's really doing is closing the cage around them._

_By freeing them, he's taken away their only excuse to be spared by Ozai. If they stayed prisoners, no matter which side won, there would be no change to the status quo. Sure, they would remain incarcerated, but they would be alive. By giving the Tribes their freedom, Baro has in a sense, declared them an immediate threat to Ozai._

_All he has to do is say that he's freed them, he can even spread word that they're receiving his support, even if it's not true. No matter what, they will be deemed as an immediate enemy by the Phoenix Army. There won't be imprisonment this time. They'll be erased like the Air Nomads before them. _

_Baro has taken all their safeties and deniability._

While Tonraq was in complete shock over the sudden freedom, Unalaq had more or less come to the same conclusion as Mei. The Tribes were being thrown out into the wilderness.

Not only will they have to join with Baro, they will do so completely and willingly, at least from the outside. There's a clear difference between being practically strong armed into the alliance as prisoners, and cooperating while being free people. The ties would be stronger, the dependence would be heavier, and now, from this moment forth, there will be no existence of the Water Tribes without the Fire Empire looming over their shoulder. It was a catastrophe.

To the public, Baro will look like a savior. The one who not only liberated the Water Benders, but guided them back into the world and guaranteed their safety from the tyranny of Ozai. The people will love him for it. And they won't care if two or three children would be held hostage. It would be marketed as a political exercise of trust.

With one statement, Baro had forced Tonraq and Unalaq's hand, cutting through any counter negotiations they could have come up with.

They begrudgingly joined the union and Korra, Desna, and Eska had become hostages of the Empire.

The Shogun wielded the power of the Water Benders in the palm of his hands.

While the Empire Tribe Alliance was being finalized, P'Li and her father, General San, were waiting outside in the guest chamber. They had received a summoning from the Shogun himself about the girl's combustion abilities, and how they would play a pivotal role in the upcoming battle.

The room the father and adopted daughter were waiting in was a modest one with a few chairs and decorations. What was really eye catching were the pictures of the royal families that hung on one of the walls. It was a family tree branching down from the first Fire Lord.

While waiting for their turn, P'Li was constantly fiddling with her uncomfortable formal clothes. With her dark red uniform buttoned up tightly up to her neck, and her pants constraining her legs, the large statured girl felt like she was trapped in a strait jacket. Her father grew annoyed with the fidgeting and told her to stop at once. She lazily obeyed and her mind drifted to the first time she had visited the palace.

_Kuzo…_

Word had spread of the Crown Prince's identity as the Avatar. P'Li was shocked upon hearing the news. But after remembering the daunting display of bending during their duel, it made more than enough sense.

_Hah… Fought the Avatar one on one and almost beat him._

She had a small sliver of a smile.

_Wonder what he's doing now…_

P'Li looked at one of the pictures adorning the waiting room wall. Many of the others were painted portraits as photography was only invented recently. Kuzo had stared fiercely into the camera so it seemed like his eyes followed you even more closely than the others. Without knowing, one of the female servants had appeared beside P'Li and offered her tea.

"Whoa!"(P'Li)

"Get a hold of yourself, girl! We will be in the presence of the Shogun soon. Cease your childishness immediately!"(General San)

*Sigh*(P'Li)

She turned to the servant.

"I apologize for my behavior. You just really snuck up on me."(P'Li)

"No, no. The apologies are all mine," the woman said as she put a cup in P'Li's hands.

She then moved to set a cup beside General San, before making her way back beside P'Li. They both stared at Kuzo's picture.

"Kind of follows you around the room, doesn't he?"(Female Servant)

"Yeaaaahhhh. Feels like he might jump out at you any second… and start fire bending or yelling in that archaic way of his."(P'Li)

She coughed and mustered up her best Kuzo imitation.

"Perish foolish mortals! How dare you peasants stand against me! I AM THE AVATAAAARRR!"(P'Li)

*AHEM!*(General San)

"Or you know, something like that."(P'Li)

She and the servant both laughed.

"So you recognized me?"(Female Servant)

"Yes. You were one of the servants that was there when I visited Kuzo."(P'Li)

The servant formally bowed.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Master P'Li. My name is Anda. I've assisted the royal family for a while now. I was even a nanny to Kuzo."(Anda)

"_Kuzo", huh? No Master honorific for him? Well, she was his nanny after all. I guess they were close._

P'Li looked the female servant up and down. The woman was in her early thirties, possessed a rather short height, and hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a modest amount of jewelry that befitted someone serving in the royal palace and carried herself like someone with great endurance. Though lady like, she looked a bit rough.

_Nanny, huh? She seems like she can handle herself against a baby fire breathing Kuzo._

"Hey, do you have any funny stories about him? Any embarrassing secrets?" P'Li asked excitedly, but then a sad thought came to pass. "Oh!... But if it's a sore subject then never mind…"

The young girl remembered how Kuzo was branded a traitor by the whole Empire. She looked at the picture and name plate again.

_I wonder if it'll be taken off like Prince Zuko's_.

She eyed a certain empty space on the tree that seemed like something had been burned off.

But Anda only laughed.

"Oh yeah… I've got stories…"(Anda)

The two began talking excitedly and laughed without reserve throughout their chat. P'Li immediately felt at ease with Anda. It was a strange feeling.

"Is it alright if I ask you something?"(Anda)

"Of course."(P'Li)

"After speaking with you, it seems you're very fond of Kuzo. Seeing as you're in the army, what would you do if you met him?"(Anda)

"Hmmmm…."(P'Li)

She thought hard for a moment.

"I think I might challenge him to a rematch."(P'Li)

They both laughed.

"Hahaha, and if you had orders to kill him?"(Anda)

The sudden serious question cut through P'Li's good mood. She stared incredulously at Anda, surprised that someone who had spoken with familial closeness to Kuzo, could ask such a thing.

"I… I think I'd do everything to avoid him…"(P'Li)

She looked down and unintentionally imagined fighting Kuzo to the death. Sending combustion shot after combustion shot at him. Her skill had grown leaps and bounds since their Agni Kai. P'Li knew she could inflict a fatal shot even on the Avatar. Kuzo's bloody limbs were blown off and flown into the air. His flesh scorched in the explosion.

"I don't… want to fight him…"(P'Li)

Anda smiled sadly and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I had to ask."(Anda)

"No. It's fine. I'll probably have to face it someday. Maybe if I see him, I'll turn tail and run in the opposite direction. Hahaha…"(P'Li)

"Hmmm… Or maybe you could join him," Anda whispered at a barely audible volume.

P'Li thought she had heard incorrectly as she stared at Anda.

"I'm sorry, I must bring tea to the throne room now. It was nice meeting you formally, Master P'Li."(Anda)

Anda bowed and made her way to the throne room.

P'Li never taking her eyes off her, continued to ponder that sentence.

Anda entered the throne room where Baro, the Lightning Count, and Water Tribe leaders were ironing out the details of their union. She had given them all a cup of tea before proceeding to Mei, who was a bit away from them all, leaning against a pillar.

Mei took a cup and covered her mouth with it.

"The Alliance is confirmed. The siege on Phoenix Landing should begin in two months," Mei whispered.

"Got it. I'll keep Piandao updated."(Anda)

They Mei snuck glances at the others to make sure no one was paying attention. After confirming that they were indeed in the clear, Anda spoke again.

"Also. About that girl, P'Li…."(Anda)

The servant gave a brief overview and recommended action.

"Are you serious?"(Mei)

Anda only nodded with a smile.

As the servant moved on, Mei could only stare blankly after her.

_Azula sure placed a lot of unexpected spies…_

_Not that I can talk…_


	20. The Siege Of Phoenix Landing

**Chapter 20 – The Siege of Phoenix Landing**

_(Two months after the formation of the Alliance between the Fire Capital and Water Tribes)_

Phoenix Landing was situated in one of the Fire Nation's earliest colonies. In another time, it would have been called Republic City. But in this age, it was the Phoenix King's representative capital.

It stood at the center of the world, mostly as a symbol of Ozai's egocentricity. From a pragmatic perspective, the stronghold was extremely vulnerable to siege. This especially held true for the forces of Baro, which would utilize an exceptional navy against the coast settlement.

Ozai had assembled a sizable Earth Kingdom force from nearby villages and a regiment from Ba Sing Se. In the time they had arrived, the soldiers hastily constructed defenses all around the city. Though not as formidable as the Earth Kingdom capital, the walls that were amassed were nothing to scoff at. The same could not be said for the Phoenix Navy.

Ozai's sea vessels were no match for the Shogun's and were instantly overrun in the weeks before, as the combined force of Fire Capital and Water Tribe advanced on the stronghold. Phoenix blimps were sent over the ocean to act as information gathering scouts. It was solely in this that Ozai's forces held a distinct advantage. This was due to him making sure to hold all the aero technology for himself.

The scouts were attacked but were for the most part, out of reach from the naval vessels of Baro, who they kept a watch on. They reported constantly on the enemy's whereabouts so that a surprise attack would be next to impossible.

And then it happened.

In the middle of the night, the Shogun's forces had covered an unforeseeable distance in a short amount of time. The scouts were late on their report, but not for a lack of effort. The surge in speed was due to the full moon that hung high in the sky.

Baro had exploited the Water Bender's heightened abilities to launch a surprise attack on Phoenix Landing.

The city's defenses were being prepared with a frantic pace. Panic and surprise had already begun to eat away at the soldiers' morale. Their esteem sunk further upon the unbelievable sight before them.

It looked like a giant speeding tsunami was making their way towards the earthen defenses. Dark metal ships road the sea at vicious velocity leaving great mists of water in their wake. On the boats, war drums larger than the human body were beat loudly. The percussionists wielded gigantic sticks, each hit resounded like the heartbeat of a giant. The navy had all the appearances of a storm, and the defenders of Phoenix Landing could only feel fear as the earth shook beneath their feet.

Reluctantly, the Earth Benders began to line the walls. They did their best to stare unflinchingly upon the oncoming storm, but their bodies betrayed them. Their heavy green armor clanged as their legs shuddered. They looked side to side, trying to find comfort in each other when an odd realization pushed them further into despair.

They realized there were no Phoenix soldiers along the walls, even though they were told that their Fire Bending allies would be joining the fight. Apparently, at the last minute, Ozai had ordered them to sortie elsewhere. For a second, the Earth Benders considered abandoning their posts, but realized the Fire Benders would cut off any retreat.

Caught between virtually two enemies, the green armored guards turned their attention to the sea. The commanders could only coordinate to the best of their ability and hoped that the Phoenix Army would reinforce them soon.

Though they had a measure of confidence in the wall they had constructed. Inwardly, they knew that very little could stand up to the ominous swell swiftly approaching them.

_(Before the siege)_

Ozai is meditating at the top of his tower. Wooden panels insulated the walls of the room tightly, letting no light or sound travel in or out.

The Phoenix King sat in the pitch blackness. His eyes were shut in deep concentration as he awakened his mind's awareness. Slowly a dark voice came from the void.

_Victory will lie in the past, not the future._

The voice uttered in an authoritative tone.

_When the time comes, present technology will be no match for the power of the spirits. You should leave at once. Tie up any loose ends._

Ozai felt the presence fade and he opened his eyes.

"Tooru," he called into the darkness.

"Yes, my king?"(Tooru)

No person made themselves apparent. The source of the voice, which seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, belonged to the leader of the Yuyan Archers. He was also Ozai's most trusted vassal.

"Order our troops to standby on the blimps. Sortie a single air fleet to fight. If we somehow achieve a hold, mobilize more of our soldiers. Otherwise, we will be ready to move everything to Ba Sing Se at first sign of defeat."(Ozai)

There was no response to the commands. There was no need. The Yuyan Archers followed their King's orders fully and without question.

As if suddenly reminded of something, Ozai began speaking again.

"And about Hiroshi Sato and his daughter. If we lose Phoenix Landing, have them executed. I do not want them falling into Baro's hands. They've essentially fulfilled their purpose at any rate."(Ozai)

Hiroshi Sato was the chief engineer of the Phoenix Army's military technology division. Along with multiple innovations, Ozai's superior air forces were due to his ingenious designs. While his wife had passed away, he had a daughter named Asami. They were both living under Ozai's control and protection… that is until this moment.

"Understand? As soon as it seems that Phoenix Landing will fall, they are to be killed when we make our escape. They're only useful as long as we have access to the factories anyway."(Ozai)

"Yes, my liege."(Tooru)

And with that, the presence vanished.

Ozai was left to ponder his next set of actions.

As Baro's forces drew up on the coast, the Earth Benders along the walls began raining boulders on their adversaries. Their initial main targets were actually the docks instead of the boats themselves. The purpose was to stop the invaders from gaining an easy foothold. As soon as the wooden platforms were destroyed, the defenders turned their attention on the invading ships.

While trying to drop titanic shards of rock on their enemies, the Water Benders began Bending mist for cover. The wall guards had to settle for aiming at estimations within the thick fog. Unknown to them, a certain individual walked out from the heavily fortified cabin of one of the ships.

P'Li had stepped onto the deck with a fortitude belonging to those who had experienced countless battles. The boat rocked a bit from the stones plunging into the waters nearby, but she paid no mind.

She planted her feet firmly, gathered air into her lungs, and shot a heavy combustion shot at the wall.

The whole shore shook from the impact. Some Earth Benders had actually fallen from the walls due to the quake it had caused.

A large gash in the rampart had appeared at the site of the explosion. It had the look as if some deity from above had cast lightning upon it. Of course, the attack did not end there.

At relatively close range, P'Li repeated her technique and fired more shots at the sedimentary shield. Additional pieces of the concrete barrier fell and crumbled. The once impenetrable wall had been cheesed full of holes.

At that moment, the Water Benders had begun Ice Bending bridges to replace the destroyed docks. As the forces of the Tribes and Shogun Soldiers began rushing the wall's breaches, Lightning was shot to intercept them.

Ozai's Fire Bending air fleet had arrived to reinforce the defense. Among the troops were those who could manipulate lightning. Exercising the age old weakness of the Water Benders, they shot bolt after bolt at them, expecting their electric attacks to conduct to their targets.

"Honestly, if I predict _every_ single move of yours, Ozai, this is going to be awfully boring game," Baro muttered from his flag ship.

As the Phoenix Army's lightning attacks ripped through the air and towards the Water Benders, the Lightning Count Corps moved in to redirect it.

The scene looked apocalyptic as thunder clapped down all along the coast, and after a moment of silence, sent right back into the heavens. Up and down the whole stage, great cracks of light illuminated the darkness.

Some redirected lightning had hit the blimps. Some simply traveled into the sky. In any case, every countermeasure by the Phoenix Landing forces were being neutralized almost immediately as soon as they were actuated. Meanwhile, P'Li had opened more holes in the city's defense.

In the midst of the chaos, some of the Water Tribesmen eyed their protectors with a sense of irony. The Lightning Count, which was the company mainly responsible for the decimation of their homelands, were now serving as their guardians.

Baro's forces began pouring into the city, almost unhindered. The Earth Benders and Phoenix soldiers were forced to retreat to their next lines of defense.

The Shogun's flag ship had landed safely into the harbor after the shore was secured. Out of the boat leapt two swift figures. One was Second in Command of the Lightning Count, Raina. The other was the military general, Mei.

They were both given the high priority objective of moving ahead of all the forces, sneaking through the Phoenix Army's remaining defense lines, and taking out Ozai. It was a high risk operation, but had the reward of ending the entire war early if successful.

Mei and Raina traveled flawlessly in the shadows, despite the bright moon overhead. Without sound, without even a fleeting sight, the pair passed by their enemies and allies like ghosts. The fifteen story tall command tower came into their sight and they simultaneously moved into a higher gear quickness.

The Phoenix Army base was almost all but abandoned by the time the walls had been brought down by P'Li. All essential personnel had been moved to the air transports, which were making their way to Ba Sing Se. Other soldiers had boarded military blimps and were also evacuating the city. The tower's only remaining occupants were on the tenth floor.

They were four. Hiroshi Sato, his daughter Asami, and two Yuyan Archers. They had received word that the outer defenses had fallen and that defeat was practically imminent. The bowman had their orders from their leader Tooru, and readied to execute the engineer and girl. They pulled daggers from their sheaths and approached their victims with an emotionless demeanor.

Hiroshi had sensed the pair's intention and desperately covered Asami with his body. The father and daughter shed tears as they braced for what came next.

But the daggers would never fall on their victims.

In the dark room, lightning had flashed brightly enough that the whole floor seemed to flare. Around the neck of one of the Archers was the hand of Raina, who was crackling with electricity. The other Yuyan had three knives stuck into his back, with Mei grabbing his face and stabbing a fourth finishing knife into his gut.

The two warriors let go of their prey, who fell lifelessly to the floor with a chilling thud. They turned to the frightened son and daughter, who were still sobbing without pause.

"Is Ozai still here?"(Raina)

"…N-n-no…"(Hiroshi)

Mei and Raina narrowed their eyes at the answer and detected no lies. The sudden lack of guards hardly went unnoticed by the two women. It was only a disappointing confirmation from the engineer that affirmed their assumptions.

Raina walked out of audible reach, pulled out a radio, and began informing Baro of the situation. While she did so, Mei's expression softened as she began to console Hiroshi and Asami.

"You have nothing to worry about. You're safe now."(Mei)

Though it was meant for both of them, it was mainly directed at the trembling little girl.

"Can you tell me your names?"(Mei)

"…Hiroshi Sato… This is my daughter, Asami."(Hiroshi)

Mei's face suddenly turned rigid.

She went through her memory of high profile targets. The Satos were among them, and with Hiroshi's engineering intellect, Mei wondered if it was acceptable to let them fall into Baro's clutches. He would advance the Fire Capital's technology by leaps and bounds. For a split second, she considered a dark alternative and clutched the knives hidden under her sleeves.

_It may be better that they aren't taken prisoner. For their sake and ours…_

Mei was trying to decide quickly when Asami's frightened eyes locked onto hers. She hesitated.

"Who are they?"(Raina)

Raina had finished her report and had returned to the group. Mei turned around and contemplated taking her on and blowing her cover. After a few second thoughts, patience and cool headedness won out. She loosened the grip on her knives.

"Hiroshi and Asami Sato," Mei answered promptly.

Raina's eyes widened for a moment and then nodded firmly.

As Mei turned around and looked at the father daughter pair again, she could only ask herself if she did the right thing.

_I'll have to do everything that I can to protect them..._

Mei looked at Asami.

_She… shouldn't have to die for her father…_

A multitude of emotions were harbored in that thought, but she forcefully suppressed it. It took all her willpower to keep a poker face in front of Raina.

In the end, the invasion was a complete success. Few casualties occurred on Baro's side, and they were able to capture a decent number of Earth Benders and Phoenix soldiers. They would no doubt be squeezed for all their info and then drafted into the Shogun's army.

Upon leaving, Ozai had made sure to burn key resources in the city, erasing anything that may have assisted Baro in any way. This included the factories, food stores, materials, etc.

The Siege Of Phoenix Landing was now over, but despite taking the enemy's main stronghold, the war was nowhere close to a conclusion.

Ozai sat in the private quarters of his air flagship. Despite losing his primary base, a grin was clearly on his face.

"Enjoy your victory, Baro. Own the seas, and by all means, own the land as well! I will be the one to inherit the skies. All of you will be nothing but ants beneath my vision when the time comes…"(Ozai)

He thought about the dark spirit he had been communicating with. What the future had in store for the Phoenix King. The power he would soon wield.

"Hehehe…hahaha….HAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	21. Parting Ways

**Chapter 21 – Parting Ways**

Nomu and Kuzo stood at attention before Sokka's desk where the Sword Master and Ty Lee reiterated the plans of the two's travels.

"So Nomu will be traveling under the pretense of selling his wine to customers in Omashu and other villages. Kuzo will pose as his assistant and bodyguard. When you get to Omashu, you will meet with your Earth Bending teacher. That should about sum it all up for this part of our plans."(Sokka)

"On our end, Sokka and I will work with the White Lotus to gather more supporters. We'll handle the logistics and send you relevant information when we can. Kuzo. Leave all the ground work to us. You just concentrate on mastering the elements and completing your training."(Ty Lee)

"Yes, Master. I will not fail."(Kuzo)

The four seemed to take simultaneous breaths as they prepared themselves for the next phase of each of their respective lives.

"Any questions?"(Sokka)

He had half expected Nomu to bring up an issue, but the boy was strangely compliant with everything.

"Nope," Nomu answered casually.

All eyes turned to Kuzo who remained silent.

"Kuzo?"(Ty Lee)

His eyes flashed momentarily to Ty Lee, but then looked forward again.

"None."(Kuzo)

The small gesture did not go unnoticed, but the masters decided not to press the matter.

"Very well then. Both of you pack your things. You leave at first light tomorrow."(Sokka)

The two boys both bowed and left the work study.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sokka turned a wry smile to Ty Lee.

"Who would've thought he'd grow so attached to you."(Sokka)

"Not surprising. I was with him at his lowest point when he lost Azula and Iroh. He left everyone else he knew behind when we fled the capital. I was his only source of support."(Ty Lee)

"… I'm pretty sure it's more than that."(Sokka)

Ty Lee ignored the last sentence and left the office as well. The door shut loudly behind her.

Ty Lee knocked on the door to Kuzo's room. The boy's voice answered and gave permission to enter.

"I brought a gift for your travels," Ty Lee said cheerfully.

In her arms was a fashionable thin black hoodie with red demon art sown into the sleeves, chest, and hood.

"Although the material is lean, it's deceptively durable. Perfect for traveling, you can wear it under your armor, and the hood should be able to hide your face. You can also pull the collar cloth to cover your mouth as well."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo took the clothing and looked at it with an unimpressed expression. Although that was the case, his eyes shined as if to nonverbally say, "cool…". He turned his attention back to Ty Lee and bowed.

"Thank you for this gift, Sifu. I will use it well."(Kuzo)

"Hahaha. 'Use it well'. Though, I suppose that's fine… I was going to go for a more… nonthreatening design with no demons but…"(Ty Lee)

The Avatar looked at the art more closely.

"No. The appearance is completely to my liking."(Kuzo)

"That is true… It fits you almost too well, but…"(Ty Lee)

_The Avatar continues to look more and more like a bad guy._

She banished the thought and went on to the next topic of interest. She walked over to a dresser, leaned on it, and folded her arms across.

"Back at the office, you seemed like you still had a question."(Ty Lee)

Kuzo quickly took off his clothes and put on the hoodie. He began throwing shadow punches into the air to get a feel for his new attire.

"I have none."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo… Just speak freely. You can't lie to me."(Ty Lee)

The Avatar stopped his shadow boxing and looked down. There was an indecisiveness in his body language. It looked strangely uncomfortable since the boy rarely displayed such a thing.

"It's just you and me, kid. No need to stand on ceremony, just… talk."(Ty Lee)

The words seemed to melt into the open space, and for a while, the only the sound that could be heard were the birds chirping outside. Though some time passed, Ty Lee only waited with a patient smile.

"Are you really not coming with us?"(Kuzo)

The question sounded in a childish tone. His expression was especially sincere as he wore a somber face. Kuzo's speech had none of its usual archaic ambiances. It was a testament to the two's closeness that he was able to speak that way to her and only her.

Even Ty Lee was taken back for a good second. But slowly a sad smile appeared on the woman's features. She moved towards Kuzo and hugged him tightly.

There were no need for words. The Avatar himself knew it was a selfish request. Even if his Sifu had changed her mind and decided to join them on their trip, he would have immediately objected to it. Her skills were required elsewhere. Kuzo only wanted to speak the words he had been harboring for a long time.

With the Avatar in her arms, Ty Lee planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kuzo. We'll have to part but only for a little while."

The next morning, Nomu, Sokka, Ty Lee, and Kuzo were gathered at the entranceway. The two boys had finished attaching their luggage to Lan's body and were saying their final good byes.

"Have fun, Kuzo. Don't die, Nomu. I like you."(Sokka)

"I really wish you'd stop saying stuff like that."(Nomu)

"Take care of yourselves. Don't forget to write!"(Ty Lee)

The boys bowed before heading down the exit path. Once they had moved a certain distance away with the two masters out of earshot, Nomu turned to Kuzo.

"Hey. You okay with just leaving it at that?"(Nomu)

"Your meaning?"(Kuzo)

"Well… I don't know. Did you and… have a thing…?"(Nomu)

Kuzo stared at his companion with piercing eyes.

"No."(Kuzo)

The Tribesman was not convinced as he gingerly opened one of his bottles.

"Whatever you say. She was totally like your wife. Note that I say wife and not girlfriend. Even gave me a list of rules concerning you…"(Nomu)

"Rules?"(Kuzo)

"Yeah! It's pretty strict too."(Nomu)

"Hmph. In whatever case, we do not share a special relationship. We are only student and teacher, and if you insult her honor again, I _will_ obliterate you."(Kuzo)

"Already missing the missus, I see – Okay, okay! Stop with the Fire Bending!"(Nomu)

"…."(Kuzo)

"See… you are depressed…"(Nomu)

Kuzo didn't respond immediately. He eyed Nomu's drink.

"May I take a sip?"(Kuzo)

"Nope! You're not allowed to drink alcohol unless you're Water Bending. It's in your wife's rules."(Nomu)

Kuzo groaned frustratingly.

Back at the complex.

"You sure it's okay like that?"(Sokka)

"I really hope you're not asking something stupid."(Ty Lee)

"…"(Sokka)

Ty Lee heavily sighed.

"It's like a student crush on a teacher. Whatever feelings may be, there are more important matters at stake. We both have things we must do. A world we need to save, if you can remember."(Ty Lee)

"Hm… And if you didn't have the things to do or a world to save?"(Sokka)

"There's no point in thinking about it."(Ty Lee)

"But-"(Sokka)

"Master. Piandao. This is becoming a waste of time. We should pour our efforts into more productive tasks."(Ty Lee)

Before hearing his response, Ty Lee stomped into the complex.

Sokka sighed and scratched his head.

He looked towards the path where Nomu and Kuzo had walked through. The Sword Master sunk into deep thought.

"Honestly… That boy couldn't be any more different from Aang."(Sokka)

His thoughts touched on the painful memories of the young bald boy who seemed to be crushed under the weight of the world.

"I hate to say it, but unlike Aang, it feels like Kuzo could take on anything the world throws at him and then some. And he'd do it alone too…"(Sokka)

_An ambitious Avatar with a cut throat attitude. One who's willing to walk in the moral gray if it means achieving his ends. _

_Powerful…_

_Maybe too powerful…_

_To be honest, it wouldn't be a surprise if his own strength corrupted him…_

Sokka felt a tinge of worry seep into his heart.

_I can only trust in the boy I taught. Whatever his fate may be._

_Maybe because he's so strong and willful he really can do what the other Avatars could not…_

_What Aang could not…_


	22. Tale of Wine

**Chapter 22 – Tale of Wine**

_(A week has passed since Kuzo and Nomu left for New Ozai[Omashu])_

The pair of travelers walk through a busy market place. It had been a while since the two had been to such a large village. The hustle and bustle of the street vendors was contagious and exhilarating. It seemed that the settlement was out of the way of the war enough to continue its successful prosperity. At least for now anyway.

"I get the feeling I can make a killing if I opened up shop right now."(Nomu)

"It would be more prudent to set up in that location over there," Kuzo commented as he pointed across a bridge.

Nomu looked with speculation.

"There's no food or beverage stalls over there. I see some high end clothing stores, antique shops, arty things. _Why_ would I set up over there?"(Nomu)

"For one thing, you would be one wine merchant among the many here. For another, wine is commonly known as a formal beverage of celebration and gift giving."(Kuzo)

He stopped to let Nomu fill in the blanks himself.

"Ah~ I get it. The customers of those shops over there are indirectly my type of customers as well."(Nomu)

"You should also introduce yourself and market your wares to the shop owners themselves. They are also knowledgeable on such etiquettes concerning wine and quality, which makes them potential business partners and additional customers."(Kuzo)

"Wow… I'm impressed– Wait! Where did you get that?!"(Nomu)

What Nomu was referring to was the shish kabob the Avatar was about to bring to his mouth. The stick was lined with juicy meat morsels as well as fried shrimp buffered between every piece of barbecued pork.

Kuzo furrowed his brows at Nomu. He looked down at his food momentarily and held it out to his companion.

"Did you desire a partition?" Kuzo offered.

Nomu snatched the stick from his hand.

"You stole this didn't you? I didn't see you pay for it."(Nomu)

"We must reserve as much of our war funds as possible."(Kuzo)

Nomu groaned loudly.

"One! I am a merchant so I know a seller's frustration towards thieves! Two! It's one of your wife's rules that I do not allow you to steal! Hmph!"(Nomu)

As Nomu finished his tirade he began eating the Kabob in his hand with gusto, which erased the credibility of what he had just said completely.

Kuzo stared at him with profound skepticism.

"What? It's not like you can return food. They'd think you've done something to it. It would go to waste if we just threw it away. And if I let you have it, then I would be enabling you. That is why _I_ will eat it."(Nomu)

Kuzo clicked his tongue.

Their business venture went off without a hitch. While Nomu's drink possessed high quality, what also lead to the high revenue was his talent for bargaining and advertising. When the day was over, they had retreated to the outside of the village to set up camp.

Normally, they would have rented an inn, but the two had grown accustomed to spending their time out on the warm nights. Plus, they wanted to stay with Lan.

"Okay. Carrot wine… I have no idea how it tastes, but I won't stand for any ungrateful sniffs."(Nomu)

Lan sniffed in acknowledgment.

"Alright, then."(Nomu)

Nomu handed the Subun a large jar of wine, which he had been fermenting for a few weeks.

"It's a prototype so no harsh critique."(Nomu)

He opened the top cork and Lan began taking large sips from it. The wine merchant watched the giant rabbit with great anticipation.

After drinking about half the jar of the slightly orange liquid, the Subun set the bottle down.

Lan gave an approving sniff.

"Great! Hahaha!"(Nomu)

He grabbed bottle and took a sip himself. Nomu immediately spat it out violently as if he had tasted something fouler than hell.

"This is disgusting… Well. All yours, Lan," he said as he handed the bottle back to the Subun.

He walked over to the fireplace where Kuzo was at. After planting himself down, he took out one of his bottles and drank it to get the taste of carrot wine out of his mouth. He threw a curious stare at the Avatar who was looking into the fire pensively.

"You've still neglected to tell me your true motives, Nomu."(Kuzo)

"Hm? 'True motives'?"(Nomu)

"Remember that your imbecile façade does not fool me. In all practicality, I do not care for your reasons as long as our goals are aligned, and you help me achieve my ambitions. But there will always be an unmistakable sliver of distrust in our coordination if I do not know of your true aspirations. The choice is yours."(Kuzo)

Nomu was a bit flabbergast at the straightforwardness of Kuzo.

_I have got to stop being so surprised by him. He has an unusually acute awareness and a candid nature. I knew that already…_

Nomu smiled and admitted his defeat.

"You got me."(Nomu)

He took a long draw from his bottle, thought for a moment, and then released a deep sigh.

"My parents were one of the families that escaped the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe. Mom didn't travel well. Not with me pregnant in her belly… *Sip* Died giving birth to me…"(Nomu)

He looked at Kuzo and saw he was paying full attention.

"Dad… picked up a drinking problem. It wasn't the best situation to grow up in. He was really lazy, didn't work much. We were dirt poor. At some point, he somehow got his hands on this really good wine…. I stole it, ran away, and began selling it to stay alive. Surprise, surprise, the original brewer recognized his own brew and found me. Told him my sob story, he saw how much money I made selling his wine and then offered me an apprenticeship. Practically adopted me and took me to his hometown. Also taught me Water Bending."(Nomu)

He took another long draught.

"So one reason I'm traveling with you is because I want to find my old man. He's a wash out drunk, and I'm a wine brewer. Makes sense I'll run into him eventually, right?"(Nomu)

Nomu took a deep breath before continuing.

"As for what I'll do or say when I meet him… Pfft, I have no idea…"(Nomu)

"…"(Kuzo)

"Well, that's the first reason. The second reason is because there's this tale of this magic liquor. Can only be created from the spiritual waters of the Northern Water Tribe. Which_ you_ need to restore in order for me to brew it. Legend goes if you drink the wine, you can enter the spirit world."(Nomu)

Nomu sighed once more.

"So to put it simply. I want to use it to see my mom. And that's the end of my sob story."(Nomu)

He emptied the bottle in one go as he tried to act with his usual aloofness. Though he rushed through the whole explanation, they were the deepest thoughts he had kept closest to his heart. Nomu had never told anyone about it. But because he knew Kuzo, he believed that his friend would understand and his response would simply be

"I understand."(Kuzo)

It was a simple sentence and Nomu had expected it. He didn't want pity, he didn't want to be consoled or given advice. In a strange way, the lack of response was more comforting than any kind words could offer.

"Yup."(Nomu)

_Thanks, Kuzo._

The two sat silently around the campfire. Nothing needed to be said. Just comfortable silence with the occasional crackling of flying embers.

_(In the conquered tower of Phoenix Landing, P'Li is summoned by Baro and Mei)_

"It is imperative that we acquire New Ozai[Omashu]'s resources _intact_," the Shogun emphasized.

Mei stepped forward.

"Offer the Earth Kingdom and Phoenix forces a parley. Ozai's all but abandoned them and the figureheads of Ba Sing Se aren't going to spare them any help. They don't even have to surrender, just pledge loyalty to the Shogun."(Mei)

P'Li, who was down on one knee, only listened in silence.

"Rebuilding the factories in Phoenix Landing is going at a tortoise pace and we have our hands full planning the assault on Ba Sing Se. If we want to make full use of Sato's technology, we need an operational facility."(Baro)

"It falls on you to persuade them into our alliance, or at least grant access to their factories. Is that understood?"(Mei)

"Yes."(P'Li)

"Good. If negotiations fail, do not endanger yourself and return immediately. You are a key asset against the walls of Ba Sing Se and we need you back in two months' time. On the other hand, we can take New Ozai[Omashu] whenever we please. They don't present any substantial threat if left alone."(Baro)

"Yes, Shogun."(P'Li)

"Dismissed."(Baro)

P'Li promptly stood and left the audience chambers.

"It does send a big message, and makes for an intriguing negotiation tactic."(Baro)

"Proxying the girl who brought down the walls of Phoenix Landing single handed. It's practically a threat shouting 'join us or be reduced to ashes and dust'. They'll have no choice but to fold."(Mei)

"I see no flaws in your strategy… Hm… Any information on the whereabouts of Kuzo?"(Baro)

"None. The Avatar is laying low. Most likely, we will not know of his location until he surfaces willingly."(Mei)

Baro twiddled his cigarette between his fingers and puffed silently.

"Kuzo…."

As soon as P'Li left the weighty atmosphere of the meeting, she took deep full breaths to dilute her stress. A humble teacup appears beside her.

"Wha-! Anda, you've got to stop doing that!"(P'Li)

"Hahaha! So, another difficult assignment?"(Anda)

"Yeah… New Ozai[Omashu]." P'Li paused. "…which you are not supposed to know, but since you're so cool, you'll keep it a secret."

Anda smiled.

"My lips are sealed."(Anda)

P'Li breathed a sigh of relief.

"Here. It's a good luck charm. Consider it a reward for your efforts at Phoenix Landing."(Anda)

Anda handed her a pair of earrings, which were beautifully decorated gold dragons coiling around a ruby.

"Whoa! This is way better than that stupid badge they gave me!" P'Li paused. "I mean… not stupid. It's an awesome badge and totally doesn't look lame on me!"

They both laughed heartily.

"I've known some people in New Ozai[Omashu]. I hope you can give them blessings on my behalf," Anda said as she left to bring tea into the audience chamber.

"No problem!... Wait. You haven't told me who they are…"(P'Li)

But Anda had already disappeared.

The girl looked down at the earrings and smiled. She excitedly put them on and stepped out of the tower.

She punched a fist into the palm of her other hand.

"Alright, New Ozai[Omashu]. Here I come."


	23. Losing Battles

**Chapter 23 – Never Fight Losing Battles**

In the middle of a forest, dashed a giant brown rabbit. Although she possessed a large body, the Subun had no difficulty darting into gaps between tree lines, veering smoothly, and making sharp turns when needed.

What added more to the amazing sight, were the two passengers holding onto the side harnesses that attached to Lan's torso. On the left side was Kuzo, who readied himself for any sign of trouble. On the right was a round looking boy drinking wine without a care in the world.

They had been traveling for a while now, and were quickly approaching their destination. New Ozai[Omashu] was only two days away.

Lan's ear twitched as it detected something. The Subun came to a full halt atop a high cliff. Below was a small village near a river. It was almost completely surrounded by forest save for a small trail leading to the main road.

The two passengers leapt off their harnesses roughly and began to stretch. Nomu was slightly red with a big grin on his face.

"_That_ will never not be fun. Thanks for the ride, Lan," Nomu said as he petted the Subun fondly.

Kuzo looked down at the village below and began taking mental notes on the settlement's features. It seemed to be a modest place that made it's living off fishing. The residents lived in cabins and there were no signs of weapons of any kind. Minus the occasional knife or axe for wood cutting or other chores. Kuzo quickly worked up several invasion and exit plans in case the need ever arose.

His companion joined him momentarily and also looked down.

"As per routine."(Kuzo)

Nomu nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Observe the village for a few hours before we go in."(Nomu)

They both sat on the edge of the cliff. Nomu was to observe the village constantly as part of his "training" and a precautionary measure against traps. If there was nothing odd about the settlement, they would enter.

Kuzo had opened his knapsack and began pulling out various Pai Sho pieces and arranging them with rocks and dirt.

"The situation is as follows. The enemy army outnumbers your forces five to one. You have taken shelter in a small village and have received word that the hostiles will arrive at your location in one day."(Kuzo)

Kuzo arranged one piece in one part of the arrangement, and five pieces in another.

"Geography?"(Nomu)

"This forest."(Kuzo)

Nomu eyed the surroundings and frowned.

"My force's abilities?"(Nomu)

"Equal to your opponent's."(Kuzo)

Nomu frowned further.

He didn't dislike the military exercises, just _these_ ones in particular. Circumstances where his army was in a losing fight.

At first, Nomu suggested tactics that composed of miraculous executions and convoluted schemes. This had earned him several good thunks to the head from Kuzo's sheathed sword. It was a tough lesson, but he learned that not every battle is winnable. It was simply naïve to think you could achieve victory in every situation with heart and intelligent planning. The wise had to pick their fights carefully. They had to account for inevitable errors, endless measures and countermeasures, maintain army moral, fight against time, the list was endless. Winning wars required cold calculated forethought and actions.

The most successful military strategists often said that the only battles worth engaging in were the ones you won one sidedly. When so many measures had been taken, and you had stacked up more advantages than your opponent, victory was a long foretold conclusion. It was an unfair, unglamorous, and unheroic method of achieving things, but it was realistic.

Use anything and everything to increase your edge over the opposition. Do not depend on luck or human emotion. Minimize your losses and never fight losing battles. This was the dogma Kuzo was passing on to Nomu.

And if you were _forced_ to engage in a losing battle…

Nomu looked at the arrangement of pieces and knew what the answer was.

"I have to evacuate the village. Burn down the fields so the enemy can't take the food. Probably have to burn down the houses too…"(Nomu)

Even structures couldn't be left alone. It's usually a greater strain, mentally and physically, to sleep outdoors than indoors. It would increase the soldiers' paranoia and mental fatigue.

"Also set traps upon escape?"(Nomu)

Kuzo nodded.

It was common sense. If you were fighting a battle you couldn't win, the most productive action to take would be to hinder and weaken your adversaries as much as possible. It was still an option to turn the tables in the long run, but it was not going to happen in the scenario Kuzo had described. Nomu's answer was the correct one, in sacrificing the village to buy time. Even if it meant the residents would lose their homes and fruits of their labors.

"Considering how this forest is teeming with poisonous plants, you could also utilize that in your traps, and bait the enemy into houses you left standing. Not knowing that you had sabotaged the bedding and tools, they could get infected without any realization."(Kuzo)

Kuzo had mouthed off the underhanded method as if he were talking about the weather.

Nomu released a strained breath as he incorporated it into his memory.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything, but why are you teaching me this stuff?"(Nomu)

"You have taken the time to impart your Water Bending wisdoms onto me. In this rare case, unlike with my other mentors, I am able to return the favor."(Kuzo)

"Oh…. That's sweet," Nomu said sarcastically. "But what's the real reason you're teaching me this?"

"If you are to be my general, I cannot have you commanding our forces with the military proficiency of a koalasheep."(Kuzo)

"Wha- Wait! - General?! When did I become your general?!"(Nomu)

"I have chosen you to be one of my subordinates since the beginning of my teachings."(Kuzo)

"Ugghhhh There's no escaping this, is there?"(Nomu)

"There is no escape. Just accept it. Complaining is unbecoming of an officer with your title and rank. It will also lower the morale of the troops."(Kuzo)

"What troops?! There is no army. Just you and me!"(Nomu)

"… For now."(Kuzo)

The general of the Avatar army gave up as he lied on his back in defeat.

"This….sucks…"(Nomu)

Suddenly they both heard a commotion from the village below.

Nomu sat up abruptly and saw two Fire Benders shaking down the village.

"This is going to suck even more…"


	24. The Avatar Saves People Reluctantly

**Chapter 24 – The Avatar Saves People Reluctantly**

Kuzo, Nomu, and Lan stealthily observed the village from the outskirts. Two Fire Benders had begun intimidating the inhabitants. Judging from their ragged nature and unkempt Phoenix armor, the pair were probably army deserters turned bandits.

They performed the stereotypical mugger's routine, which meant lots of belligerent yelling, angrily knocking things over, and posturing themselves as a bigger threat than they actually were. The pathetic thing was it was working. The fishing village was full of peaceful residents that didn't dare to oppose them.

As Kuzo and Nomu looked on, they felt disgust ooze from the pit of their stomachs.

"Well, we should move on," Kuzo said coldly.

As the Avatar was about to leave, Nomu grabbed his arm.

"Wait, are you serious? You can't just abandon them."(Nomu)

"…Why?"(Kuzo)

"Well… maybe cause, I don't know. You're the AVATAR! Helping people is what you do!"(Nomu)

"….. That's nonsense, Nomu. I have no obligation to help strangers."(Kuzo)

Nomu's jaw dropped, but changed his expression to a frustrated one as he buried his face into his palm.

_Ah that's right… Though, I'm not particularly inclined to help them either. Why would Kuzo do anything for anyone for no reason?_

"If we save them, they'll reward us."(Nomu)

"The residents are living off the land. What sort of valuables would they possess?"(Kuzo)

"They can give us food and shelter."(Nomu)

"Unnecessary."(Kuzo)

And with that, Nomu was completely shut down.

"Look! I'll feel _really_ guilty if we don't help them. I don't know why. Call it a soft spot. Mugging in a big city, I wouldn't give it a second thought. But these guys? They're just completely innocent people trying to live their simple lives."(Nomu)

Lan also pitched in her thoughts as she nudged Kuzo's back.

The Avatar stared at both of them as they turned up their eyes with pitiful looks.

"…..No."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo!... Ahhh! Whatever, they're nothing but scrubs anyway. I can handle them myself!" Nomu yelled as he stood from their hiding place and began walking towards the village.

"No! We must not reveal our position!"(Kuzo)

Lan also hopped past Kuzo.

The young man breathed a heavy sigh as if he had been given an annoying chore. He lazily followed his allies as the Avatar reluctantly went to save people.

"Hey! Leave those villagers alone!" Nomu called out to the bandits.

The two looked confused at the arrival of the chubby boy and a large rabbit. For good reason, they could not properly grasp the situation. It was a while before one of them spoke up.

"Look at all the stuff the rabbit is carrying!"(Bandit)

The robbers eyed Lan's cargo with greedy eyes.

*SHING!*

Kuzo stood on Lan's back with his sword drawn.

"These things are my property. I should cut out your eyes for laying your disgusting sights on them."(Kuzo)

Nomu turned around with a hesitant expression to what the Avatar had just declared. He saw that Kuzo was wearing his hood, and pulled his collar up to cover his face. He also looked like a bandit, though maybe a bandit king more like.

_He's even talking like one…_

"Another group of bandits?!"(Village Chief)

_See! Even the villagers we're trying to save think so! Ahhhhh this is getting so messy._

"Look, we're not bandits."(Nomu)

"En garde, you pitiful worms!" Kuzo yelled as he leapt towards the real bandits.

They were caught completely off guard and staggered clumsily to avoid the oncoming sword slashes.

"Yeah, okay, I give up."(Nomu)

Nomu moved his arms quickly through the air and gathered a volume of water from the atmosphere. In a spinning motion, he launched a torrent towards the two bandits, knocking them into some bushes.

They struggled to free themselves from the branches grabbing at their clothes. When they eventually tumbled out of the plants, they immediately began running away at high speed.

"Well… That was easy. Now then…"(Nomu)

"We require a reward for our efforts. Do not try to cheat us out of our due earnings or you will pay an even heavier price," Kuzo threatened as he swung his sword.

"Hey! Cut that out!"(Nomu)

Nomu frantically went to the Village Chief and explained the situation. Although skeptical at first, the tension had lessened and the atmosphere in the whole village began to settle. After sorting things out, Nomu walked over to Kuzo, who was staring into the forest.

"I really wish you wouldn't make things worse like that."(Nomu)

"I simply exercised the most direct method of settling the matter."(Kuzo)

"Yeah… If that's what you want to call it."(Nomu)

"… But it seems I have erred."(Kuzo)

"Ya think?"(Nomu)

"The bandits retreated too readily. I should not have permitted their escape."(Kuzo)

Nomu raised an eye brow.

"…What do you mean?"(Nomu)

Kuzo continued to stare into forest as if in a trance.

"My intuition tells me the battle is not over."(Kuzo)

Lan's ears twitched violently. She immediately made a short vertical hop and Earth Bended deep into the ground. Kuzo likewise stomped his feet and thrust both his hands into the dirt. The radius around him and Nomu immediately sank and covered with a layer of sediment.

A great bolt of lightning speared through the forest, burning multiple trees in its way. It instantly reached village and took out a couple of buildings in its path.

The residents began running for cover, as Kuzo and Nomu surfaced to assess the situation.

"What the heck was that?!"(Nomu)

"Long Distance Lightning Bending. I thought only members of the Lightning Count were capable of it, but it seems Ozai replicated the method to some of his troops."(Kuzo)

Another giant spear of Lightning struck the village and demolished more houses. The perpetrators were nowhere in sight. The attack was coming from a long far off position.

"I believe they possess a telescope and are trying to zero in on our position. As soon as we leave this hole, they will attack us."(Kuzo)

"Can Lan dig under the earth and hit them while their attention is on us?"(Nomu)

Kuzo thought for a moment but shook his head. "Not only is the enemy a long distance away and it would take too much time, she wouldn't be able to burrow freely with all the tree roots."

Another attack was coming, and it seemed to aim at some straggling villagers. Nomu grit his teeth and ran in front of the intended targets.

He intercepted the large surge of electricity with a firm resolve. The Water Bender felt his insides burn and his nerves pulse violently. With his body moving almost of its own accord, it required all his effort and concentration to redirect the current.

A pillar of lightning ascended into the sky, dispersing into the endless blue.

Kuzo ran to Nomu with all haste.

"I can't… do that again… Too much… Lightning…"(Nomu)

The Water Bender seemed to be able to move, but he was at half speed.

"Too much, at least, for one person… I got an idea…"(Nomu)

As the next sniper shot was readied and fired, Kuzo covered himself and Nomu in a heavily fortified earthen wall. It shook greatly, and when the onslaught was over, the wall crumbled.

"What is the plan?"(Kuzo)

Nomu explained his idea during the Bandits "reloading".

"Your stratagem will not work," Kuzo said flatly.

"What? Why?"(Nomu)

"I cannot redirect lightning."(Kuzo)

"… You've got to be kidding me…"(Nomu)

"You do remember my inability to Water Bend, correct? The element which redirection of lightning is based on?"(Kuzo)

Nomu palmed his face.

"Wait! If that's the case-!"

A long distance away from the settlement, the two bandits were recovering their stamina. One of them was searching for targets through a telescope.

"Got the next target," the Bandit said as he put the telescope away.

His partner began bending lightning. As soon as the energy was ripe, he channeled it to the man who had scouted the mark. The electricity transferred completely. The receiver added his own Qi to the lightning, and then unleashed it.

The pair followed the streak of light with their eyes, expecting to see another great gash cut across the settlement. To their surprise, after reaching a certain point, the bolt of lightning traveled in a completely different route and seemed to turn at a ninety degree angle. A deep burning trail had appeared in the other direction.

"What… the…"(Bandit)

Kuzo staggered back and forth, his hair standing on end. He was breathing in erratic intervals.

Nomu was coughing violently, but seemed to regain his composure first.

"Well?"(Nomu)

"That… wassss insane *Hic*"(Kuzo)

Before the lightning assault was launched, Kuzo had chugged a whole bottle of wine. Since he gained the ability to Water Bend, he also gained the ability to redirect the electricity. By channeling the current between the both of them, Kuzo and Nomu were able to withstand the strains of the attack without devastating harm. Though they still felt some backlash as they were not used to the technique.

"Got a feel for it?"(Nomu)

"*Hic* Yup. Ready for measure counters."(Kuzo)

Another great serpent of light coursed towards them. Nomu took the initial reception and grabbed Kuzo's hand. The electricity transferred, and instead of redirecting the power just anywhere, the Avatar aimed to shoot it right back at the bandits.

The lightning scorched the forest one last time as it was returned to their previous owners. A great booming sound could be heard, far off in the distance.

Nomu fell on his back completely exhausted.

"Did we get 'em?"(Nomu)

"I dunno… even if we didn't, after that, they won't send another attack at us for fear of *Hic* for fear *Hic* for we would throw it back at their stupid facessss."(Kuzo)

Kuzo haphazardly made his way to Lan.

"What are you doing?"(Nomu)

"I need to *Hic* finish them off. No mizz takes zis time," Kuzo slurred.

He had collapsed on Lan's back and looked unconscious. Lan gave a small sniff and produced a shockwave as she leapt into the air.

As the Subun made her way to the location of their enemies, she picked up on another scent. The giant rabbit veered towards the unknown party and came upon a young girl in the woods.

The girl stood completely shocked at the larger than life Lan who dropped suddenly out of the sky. Before allowing any proper response, the Subun put her big nose to the person of interest's ear.

Kuzo who was riding on Lan, slinked off her back and onto the ground.

"Kuzo?!"(?)

The Avatar looked up.

"Ohhhh HEEEEEYYYY P'LIII! What are *Hic* what are *Hic* long time no see!"


	25. The Avatar Thinks He's A Pirate

**Chapter 25 – The Avatar Thinks He's A Pirate**

P'Li looked completely dumbstruck at the sudden appearance of Kuzo and the giant brown rabbit. As if there wasn't enough confusion, it seemed that the former crown prince was absolutely wasted.

His breath stunk of alcohol and his movements possessed no coordination whatsoever. The young man looked like he would fall over at any second.

Many thoughts ran rampant in P'Li's brain. She had initially come this way because her squadron had come across a rogue Phoenix Army unit. Upon defeating them, two of the soldiers escaped. P'Li's team had then split up, which lead to the girl following a trail here.

_What do I do…. What do I do?!_

Kuzo abruptly straightened up and temporarily wore a sober expression, though his features were still colored red. He put his hand to his chin and appeared to be looking at P'Li's face with an especially keen interest.

Before the girl could ask what was going on, the Avatar grabbed her arm.

"Perfect! Your timing is impeccable! You must assist me at once!" Kuzo yelled enthusiastically as he strong armed P'Li aboard Lan.

"Wait! Kuzo!"(P"Li)

But the Avatar waited for no one.

With a big goofy grin, he patted the Subun's head. "Lan. Yip yip!"

The rabbit shot towards the previous enemy direction like a cannon. It took everything in P'Li's power to hold on to the full tilting Subun. In contrast, Kuzo had his eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying the intense breeze that came with the speed.

Lan jumped high into the air, giving her passengers a clear vantage point. Kuzo and P'Li saw the bandits retreating below.

The Avatar forcefully pulled up the other passenger and pointed P'Li in the direction of his enemies.

"Yarr! Fire all canons!" Kuzo yelled in his best pirate impression.

"Is that your way of telling me to Combustion Bend?!"(P'Li)

"Aye! Now blast der scurvies full ah holes!"(Kuzo)

"Ahhhh! Whatever! This is what I originally set out to do anyway!"(P'Li)

The girl Bent explosions near the bandits with impressive precision. The blast knocked them off their feet, inducing unconsciousness, while avoiding any serious injuries.

The party landed and Kuzo went over to one of the fallen enemies and put his foot on him. Striking a pirate victory pose, he proclaimed with drunken flare,

"The victory be ours! Rawwwrrr!"

Lan had carried all parties back to the village where Nomu was still resting.

"Um… What's this?" Nomu asked at the sight of the Subun carrying various people on her back.

She sniffed the air and began shaking her body. All the passengers fell to the floor like rag dolls except for P'Li. She had landed on the ground with all her balance and coordination.

"Um… Thanks for the ride!" P'Li said to Lan, rubbing her furry head.

"So… What's going on?"(Nomu)

"That's what I want to know… What's going on?"(P'Li)

At that moment, both of them sunk into a deep depression.

They simultaneously had the same thought.

_So no one knows what's going on…._

As they were on the same frequency, they looked at Kuzo in parallel.

_And the only one who has the whole picture is that drunk over there…._

P'Li went over to pick up the wasted Avatar.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."(Nomu)

"Why?"(P'Li)

"Because this is the part where he shows off his Bending mastery over the fabled fifth element."(Nomu)

"Huh?"(P'Li)

*BLEEEEGGGHHHH* (Kuzo)

And so the Avatar Barf Bended all over P'Li.

It was as wondrous and touching a reunion that ever existed.

Feeling sorry for her, Nomu began Water Bending at P'Li's clothes who had to change into Kuzo's and Nomu's spare clothes for the time being. She stepped out of a nearby tent.

It seemed that none of their clothes actually fit her due to her exceptional height. The scene looked like an adult trying to wear children's apparel.

"You guys are small."(P'Li)

"Sorry about that… Well, your stuff's actually clean now so…"(Nomu)

After changing again, P'Li and Nomu sat around the unconscious Kuzo with a strained atmosphere.

_Ugh. So awkward…_ they both thought.

"My name is Nomu. I'm this guy's... friend."(Nomu)

"Oh! Whoa, Kuzo has a friend? Anyway, I'm P'Li. I'm this guy's…-"

The words caught in her throat. She had no idea what to say. In all fairness, she was supposed to be trying to capture Kuzo, or even kill him.

She looked at the unconscious Avatar in front of her. Her lip trembled as she forced out the words.

"I'm… also… this guy's friend…. Back in the Fire Capital."(P'Li)

"I see. So you're one of the spies."(Nomu)

"What- No. I'm not a spy."(P'Li)

"You are not?"(Kuzo)

Nomu and P'Li jumped at the sudden voice of Kuzo.

"Ah. Awake and sober I see."(Nomu)

"Yes."(Kuzo)

"Hang over?"(Nomu)

"Guh… Yes."(Kuzo)

He sat up slowly while clutching his head. Once he found some semblance of balance, he turned to P'Li.

"Did Anda not send you?"(Kuzo)

"Hm?... Anda?!"(P'Li)

"She gave you those earrings, correct? Those are markers that identify you as one of our most trusted allies."(Kuzo)

P'Li touched her earrings.

"Uh…no…what…I can't make any sense of this!"(P'Li)

It took a couple of hours before they could sort everything out and pull their stories together.

"So she sent me to you, knowing I wouldn't kill you? She even thought I would join you?!"(P'Li)

"That would seem to be the case."(Kuzo)

"I never agreed to it! I could have just blew you into a thousand pieces when I first saw you! Anda took a ridiculous risk."(P'Li)

"Nonsense. Anda is a perfect judge of character."(Kuzo)

"…You sure put a lot of trust in her."(P'Li)

"I do, which means I afford the same amount of trust to you as well, P'Li. It will be an honor to have you fight alongside me."(Kuzo)

"Uh… yeah. Wait! I haven't agreed to _any _of this!"(P'Li)

"Have you not?"(Kuzo)

"Stop deciding everything on your own!"(P'Li)

"Join the club," Nomu muttered bitterly as he remembered how he was recruited by Sokka.

"Your opinion is voided. From this moment henceforth, you are my loyal subordinate."(Kuzo)

"Are you sure you're still not drunk?"(P'Li)

"Aw cool! That means I actually have someone to command now!"(Nomu)

Kuzo held his hand up.

"No, that is not the case. Since P'Li is more versed in military knowledge, she will be appointed as _your_ superior."(Kuzo)

"That's not fair! I was here longer!"(Nomu)

"We go by the merit system in my army. The most skilled will fill the top ranks. You have much to work on to catch up."(Kuzo)

Nomu clicked his tongue.

Poor P'Li was still confused about everything as she spent the whole time trying to organize her thoughts.

That night, the trio had dinner at the village.

While sitting around a campfire and eating fish on a stick, they began their serious discussion.

"If you do not wish to join our cause, I will not hold it against you, P'Li."(Kuzo)

The young girl stared into the fire in deep thought. After about five counts of silence, she looked up.

"No. I will join you, Kuzo."(P'Li)

Nomu and Kuzo looked at her with raised eye brows.

"You're sure about that?"(Nomu)

"I am... To be honest, I don't have any attachment to the Fire Capital, much less the Shogun. All I want to do is go on adventures…" she punched her hand into her palm."… fight with the strongest people, and just… find somewhere I belong."(P'Li)

Nomu expressed empathy in the somber mood.

"Yes. I had the feeling that you were extremely lonely and outcasted by your peers. You seemed to not acclimate to your environment very well."(Kuzo)

_Ah. Leave it to this guy to just say whatever comes to mind._

*Sigh* "Yes, Kuzo… That's right… After not seeing you for so long, I guess I forgot that you are who you are…"(P'Li)

"I do not know what that means, but if you are looking for a place to belong, I will find you that place."(Kuzo)

P'Li and Nomu weren't sure if they had heard that correctly.

_He actually… said something good…_ they both thought.

"In return, you must fight for me. Do we have an accord?"(Kuzo)

The Avatar stretched out his hand towards P'Li. She stared at him for a while, not really knowing what to think. In the end, she did what came most natural.

She laughed loudly and heartily, with booming crescendo.

"Deal!"(P'Li)

P'Li looked at Kuzo's hand with a strange look and configured the open palm into a closed one instead. They then both pounded their fists together to signify their friendship and allegiance.

P'Li returned to her squadron and reported that the Phoenix Army deserters had been dealt with.

The plan was to have her continue her duties as the Shogun's proxy, and make her own way to New Ozai. She was then supposed to sabotage her own meeting and ruin any hopes of cooperation between the city and the Fire Capital forces. After that was done, P'Li would meet up with Kuzo and Nomu.

"Alright, then!" she clapped her hands together. "Let's get our butts to New Ozai!"


	26. The Depressing City of New Ozai

**Chapter 26 – The City of New Ozai**

_(P'Li reached New Ozai and began sabotaging negotiations with the rulers of the city. Kuzo and Nomu arrive just outside the gate.)_

"MY CABBAGES!"(Cabbage Guy)

Lan had tipped over the man's stall and began feasting on the vegetables with unchecked ferality.

Kuzo and Nomu both watched the scene with indifference. But on the inside,

_They don't know Lan's with us, right? Right?!_

_Let us pretend like we saw nothing…._

The two briskly made their way to the background check. Nomu handed his papers to the official inspector who read it over with reasonable precaution.

"And him?" the official pointed to Kuzo, who was wearing his hoodie and face mask.

"My assistant, as written on the documents. He's monstrously ugly and would impact my sales if he showed his face. That's why I have him all covered up. You know, to hide the ugliness and horror."(Nomu)

The official was convinced, but explained that policy dictated his face be revealed. He motioned for a guard to uncover him.

Nomu unconsciously gulped as the inspection started. Even looking at just the top part of his face, the Avatar almost looked like the wanted posters that lined the walls.

The guard uncovered Kuzo and saw that his face looked seemingly deformed and also smelled? The Avatar quickly pulled his hoodie back on and began to cry dramatically.

"Hey! Come on! He's sensitive about his looks! Ugly people have feelings too, you know!"(Nomu)

"Yeah… sorry about that. You guys can go…"(Official)

Even the guard seemed to feel bad as he too apologized.

The pair sighed in relief as they exited the inspection partition and entered the city.

It was an amazing sight.

The roads and houses staircased high into the center of New Ozai. There were long intricate highways that webbed above them to transport items in a timely fashion. Packages flew and streamed sporadically. And a giant statue of Ozai breathing fire was erected in the center of it all.

"Pretty gaudy, don't you think?" Nomu asked as he stared at the sculpture with disgust.

"Yes… very unsightly… Among other things…"(Kuzo)

They both looked around the city, and although the work seemed to be progressing well, the population was not. It was a sharp contrast to the lively and bustling villages the two had seen in their travels. All the residents had a kind of hollow lifelessness to their eyes. They could not hear the sounds of people. Voices of yelling, laughing, arguing, anything at all, was completely absent. The only thing that could be heard were the machines and the whooshing of the delivery systems.

"Really… depressing… It feels like even though there's obviously color, everything just feels dull and gray."(Nomu)

Hearing no response from his partner, he looked around for him.

Nomu found Kuzo washing the fish off his face, which he had used to disguise himself. The wine merchant again counted their blessings that they were not found out. If the guard had looked at the young man's face for a split second longer, he would have definitely noticed that it was just some salmon meat smeared on the Avatar's face.

He walked over to Kuzo.

"Now what?"(Nomu)

"Hmm….Now it seems… we are to be captured…"(Kuzo)

Nomu quickly turned around and saw that they were both surrounded by Dai Li Agents.

The elite Earth Kingdom Corps wore long dark green robes, with heavily reinforced hats that covered their eyes. Around some of their hands was condensed earth in the form of gloves. On others were black colored gauntlets for Metal Benders.

The leader of the unit stepped forward and spoke with a stiff female voice.

"I am formally placing you under arrest."(Dai Li Leader)

"On what charges?!" is what Nomu wanted to say, but the answer was most likely obvious from Kuzo's washed face.

The Dai Li Leader looked at the two with contempt as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

Kuzo blinked momentarily and before he could react, dense earth and metal had bound his limbs.

"Lee!"(Nomu)

But the Water Bender was also suppressed in the same dominant fashion. More Dai Li agents descended from seemingly nowhere and surrounded the two. The number of black green cloaks was an intimidating sight, even for an Avatar.

"Hmph. Take them to the prisons."(Dai Li Leader)

Nomu and Kuzo were carried off forcefully like dolls in the middle of the city. No one cared, no one spared more than a second look. It seemed to be a normal occurrence within the city.

The pair of prisoners were stripped of all of their belongings and down to their underwear. Kuzo sat cross legged in the middle of his cell room, meditating patiently. Across his cell was Nomu, who was snoring loudly on the floor. Although trapped in a dark and dank underground prison, the two captives seemed to display no measure of tension whatsoever.

There were no other prisoners in the surrounding cells, which made the whole hall deathly quiet. It seems the two were specifically moved to a section of the facility where interrogations were performed, as the division was shut out of all noise from the other parts of the jail.

The silence was broken when the sound of a reinforced door had burst open. Walking through was the lone figure of the Dai Li leader that had captured the Avatar. With an efficient gait, her steps resounded heavily and firmly that communicated her dominance. She stopped promptly in front of the prisoners' cell.

"Avatar Kuzo…" Dai Li Leader spoke with a hint of condescension.

Kuzo looked up and eyed the Dai Li's earrings he had seen earlier. They were golden badger moles coiled around their respective emeralds.

"Lin Beifong…"


	27. The Question

**Chapter 27 – The One Question**

_(P'Li is currently in the government's Audience Chamber, trying to sabotage relations so that Baro does not acquire the city's refineries)_

The girl did not kneel or show an ounce of respect or courtesy. P'Li only spoke down to them with one sided dialogue. It was as if she was picking a fight with them, which only known to her, was exactly what she was trying to do. The soldiers in her squadron threw each other worried looks as their superior openly antagonized the council members of New Ozai, and especially their Mayor.

The city chief was an obese man. Wearing vibrant red and green robes to represent the Phoenix and Earth Kingdom factions, he kind of looked like an ugly Christmas tree. Wearing fat gaudy jewelry and excessive amounts of decorations only added to the likeness.

The Mayor sat on a throne that seemed more like a couch, behind a long table in which the other council members lined to the right and left of him. They all wore the best fabrics and accessories, trying to show off their wealth as much as possible.

Even the chamber itself was as wastefully ornated as the population that ruled in it. P'Li's squadron couldn't help but narrow their eyes at the foul sight, when they had first entered the room.

After listing a large number of conditions, P'Li ended her "parley" proposal.

"Surrender to us, your factories and workers! If you do not, the Shogun will destroy you and loot all your belongings!" P'Li declared with over dramatization.

The council members seemed to quiver at the threat and began whispering among themselves.

_Come on. I've basically come here and pissed all over your carpet. Now, call me an 'uncouth fool' or whatever and reject the truce!_

The whispering stopped.

"We… have agreed to the Shogun's terms."(Mayor)

The Mayor bowed and the other council members followed after.

P'Li and her soldiers were frozen in place for a good minute.

_No way! They didn't even try to bargain or anything!_

Her brain went into complete panic mode as she tried to somehow over turn the situation.

_These idiots are really wealthy. If I target their money—_

"I-I have changed my mind! We _will_ loot your belongings! Um… In fact! We'll loot the whole city! You are to hand over all your valuables and ownership of New Ozai and become workers for the Shogun!"(P'Li)

"What?!"

"That can't be!"

More indiscernible mutters and protest rose from the leaders. P'Li was wearing a triumphant grin.

_Good! Now to put the final touches!_

"As proof of your submission to our rule, _all_ of you must kneel before us and kiss our shoes! Mwahahaha!"(P'Li)

Even P'Li thought she might have gone too far in her acting. If she pissed them off too much, they might try to kill her and her subordinates. But it was most likely they would fire some insults, call for security, and have the emissaries thrown out.

What happened next, though, was completely outside of P'Li's expectation.

All the leaders wore mortified expressions as they finished their discussions with each other. Slowly they stood up from their chairs, and walked to P'Li and her subordinates.

_What?_

The Mayor moved in front of P'Li while the other councilors went to other soldiers.

_WHAT?!_

The Mayor bowed toward her foot.

_NO WAYYYYYYY!_

P'Li heard a small smooch sound as she felt a slight pressure on her toe.

The other leaders followed the Mayor's suit and performed the same embarrassing act of surrender.

A long painful silence passed for what seemed like an eternity.

"Will that suffice?" the Mayor pathetically asked.

P'Li's face colored red.

_No way…. I actually failed to provoke them…._

She looked down at the disgusting Christmas tree below her.

"Grow a spine, YOU IDIOT! THERE HAS TO BE A LIMIT TO HOW MUCH OF A FIGUREHEAD YOU ARE!"

P'Li had failed her supposedly easy sabotage mission.

_(Happening elsewhere, Lin Beifong is standing before a prison cell containing Kuzo and Nomu.)_

The Dai Li Leader tilts her head to the side while looking at the Avatar.

"I thought you'd be taller."(Lin)

Nomu made a small chuckle.

"So exactly why have you captured us? We were supposed to meet upon our entry into the city, not imprisoned. Explain your deviation from the plans."(Kuzo)

"I need to put you to good use."(Lin)

She went over to the storage compartment and retrieved the prisoner's properties. Lin then opened the cell door and tossed Kuzo's and Nomu's belongings at them.

As they began putting on their clothes and fastening their gear, Lin began her explanation.

"There are a lot of imprisoned citizens in this facility. You're going to help me break them out. It's easier to sneak you in here than trying to infiltrate from the outside. I, along with some other resistance members, plan on starting a coup de tat soon. We can't have the government using the captive citizens as hostages when it goes down, so we need to set them all free. Makes sense?"(Lin)

Nomu had a foreboding feeling to that statement. After all, in his experience, Kuzo never did anyone any free favors. Not even a modicum of help for the exchange of nothing.

"Very well, Lin Beifong. We will assist you in your endeavors."(Kuzo)

"What?!"(Nomu)

"Good. I thought you'd be more adverse to the idea from what I've heard about you from the messages. This saves time. Now, move!"(Lin)

As Kuzo and Nomu finished donning all their attire, they moved out of the cell, and down the hall. The trio snuck into the other prison sections undetected.

Despite not knowing each other very well, Kuzo, Nomu, and Lin worked like a fine precision instrument. On occasion, the girl bent glass around the corners to identify target sentries. She wordlessly motioned commands to the other two, and they went into action without pause. Kuzo, trained in stealth and the Art of Qi was able to strike the guards unconscious without sound, and ease them quietly to the floor. Nomu gathered water into his long pieces of cloth. The damp tapestry carried a deceptive amount of weight, which he used to wrap firmly around sentinels like tentacles, and take them out. Lin clung to the ceiling and abducted wardens like a spider capturing prey.

They went through the rooms and guard posts with an efficient pace. Repeating the same methods over and over again, they were the actions of a well-oiled machine. The prisoners were set free one by one, without any fuss or noise. The trio silently led them all out into the free open air and guided them to the Resistance's safe houses.

The whole prison break was conducted with such covert mastery, that no one would know anything was wrong until the end of the day. Lin was extremely surprised by the results. She had many concerns about how quickly they would be able to pull it off. Time was the largest factor, as they were required to rapidly take out the guard posts almost simultaneously to prevent raising alarms. But her worries were unfounded in the abilities of her two accomplices.

The groups of escapees scattered into different houses, owned by Resistance members. Merchant shops, Inns, residentials, restaurants, the revolutionists seemed to be hiding in plain sight. Kuzo, Nomu, and Lin, entered a humble antique store. They came face to face with the owner who Lin approached. They grasped each other's hand and patted each other's backs with the other.

The man was in his forties, fit and well-muscled. He wore trim green clothes that seemed neither fancy nor informal, but possessed a large amount of feathers. Thick brown hair sprouted in all directions from his head. To all he met, his appearance might be described as eccentric.

Lin turned around and introduced him.

"This is Bumi. Leader of the Resistance."(Lin)

"The descendant of the former ruler, I presume."(Kuzo)

"You presume correctly, Avatar. Thank you for all your help. Of course, you as well, Pudgy One."(Bumi)

"Hey!"(Nomu)

They retreated to the shop's dining room and continued discussions there.

"I need you to send word to the Shogun ambassador P'Li. Inform her that Lee is at this address and she will come. She is one of my trusted allies"(Kuzo)

"Ah. That really tall girl, right? I saw her before I arrested you guys. Now _she_ looks like an Avatar."(Lin)

Kuzo grunted while Nomu chuckled again.

"Excuse me, you said that the Shogun's proxy P'Li was our ally?"(Bumi)

"Yes."(Kuzo)

"….You are sure?"(Bumi)

"I can attest to that, Bumi. She was wearing one of the earrings that identifies us as the Avatar's selected advisors."(Lin)

Bumi's face formed a troubled expression.

"What's wrong?"(Lin)

"The one called P'Li has put New Ozai under the Shogun's complete rule. As a result, our coup de tat will not go as planned, and our city is now owned by a new tyrant."(Bumi)

Kuzo and Nomu frowned at the news.

"Send for P'Li at once…"(Kuzo)

In the middle of the night, P'Li had snuck out of her room and into Bumi's antique shop.

"I'M. SO. SORRY!" she yelled as she bowed her head.

"What were you thinking, P'Li?! Your mission was simple! Even a child could have sabotaged the negotiations!"(Kuzo)

The Avatar groaned loudly.

"This is unacceptable!"(Kuzo)

"Hey… Kuzo. Ease up, alright? I'm sure—"(Nomu)

"No, he's right. I completely failed, and there's no excuse…"(P'Li)

P'Li hung her head low in depression.

"Well… the leaders are pushovers… The only reason they were able to rule so long was because of Ozai's backing. When that disappeared, they used the hostage citizens as a deterrent."(Bumi)

"Do you think they'll fold if we act now?"(Lin)

Bumi shook his head.

"No. Now that they're officially under the Shogun's rule, they'll protect their positions with all their worth. They're probably thinking along the lines as 'If I do well here, maybe the Shogun will make me one of his high ranking retainers' or something like that."(Bumi)

"I'm… really sorry….I've ruined everything…" P'Li muttered.

Everyone looked at her with sympathy. All except for one.

Nomu palmed his face while looking at Kuzo, who was still in a foul mood.

"Come on. She's completely depressed and you know, the only forgiveness she cares about is yours," he whispered to the Avatar.

Kuzo sighed and proficiently tapped into his calm mental state, which he has done many times before. His emotions neutralized and fell to zero. He breathed in and out.

"We have no choice, but to destroy the factories, resources, and leave the city."(Kuzo)

""….What?"" (Lin and Bumi)

"P'Li. To redeem yourself of your past mistakes, you will be the key asset for the demolition."(Kuzo)

The light returned to P'Li's eyes and she nodded fiercely. "Understood!"

"*Sigh* So it's really come down to that after all…" Nomu muttered as he shook his head.

"WAIT A SECOND! Why are you talking about razing the city?!"(Lin)

"It is unfortunate, but we cannot allow Baro to have New Ozai. From the info we've received from P'Li, he has captured the Phoenix army's chief engineer. He will without a doubt, put the resources here into manufacturing vast amounts of weaponry."(Kuzo)

"So we go through with the coup de tat! We take the city from the leaders!"(Lin)

"Unnecessary. We will waste time and effort. The leaders will resist, the Shogun will surely dispatch moderate forces here. Enough to take back the city from any meager revolution. The only option we have is to take away the cards Baro can add to his hand."(Kuzo)

"You'd… forsake this whole city…?!"(Lin)

"And more importantly, your time trying to save this dying settlement can be more effectively used to teach me Earth Bending."(Kuzo)

Lin could not believe what she had just heard. She tried to respond quickly, but the words stuck in her throat. She twitched with anger and threw her Dai Li hat to the ground hard. Lin's shoulder length hair shook as she started yelling.

"HOW SELFISH ARE YOU?! I should abandon my home just so I can teach you Earth Bending?! Don't mess with me! Even if you are the damn Avatar, I'm not just going to sacrifice everything for you. I don't owe you anything!"(Lin)

"Are you not indebted to me?"(Kuzo)

"What?!"(Lin)

"I helped you free those prisoners. Without Nomu or I, it would have been impossible to do so. I believe our efforts have paid my tuition for your teachings."(Kuzo)

_Oh…So that's why he did that… _Nomu thought to himself.

"But...! That's…!"(Lin)

"Unless, Lin Beifong has no honor or the decency to pay her debts."(Kuzo)

"You..! I. WILL. NOT. ABANDON THIS CITY! You can insult me however you like!"(Lin)

"Everyone! Calm DOWN!" Bumi roared.

Lin was still clenching her fist like she wanted to punch Kuzo, but the Resistance Leader held his hand in front of her. He turned to the Avatar and spoke with as much sincerity as possible.

"Still, you are the Avatar, are you not? You are known as our hero and savior. Will you not save this city?" Bumi pleaded.

_Oh man… you're barking up the wrong tree, pal. (Nomu)_

_Kuzo'll never go for it.(P'Li)_

"No, I will not."(Kuzo)

_See.(Nomu and P'Li)_

"But… it is your duty."(Bumi)

"I have no obligation to save your fragile town. There is no reason or benefit in me doing so."(Kuzo)

Lin could no longer check her anger.

She rushed Kuzo and grabbed him by his collar.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?! HOW ARE YOU THE FREAKIN' AVATAR IF YOU DON'T SAVE OUR HOM?! Why… WHY DON'T YOU HELP US?! YOU'VE GOT THE POWER, I SAW IT!"

Even in the face of Lin's hostility, Kuzo's expression was cold as ice.

"Because this _one_ city means _nothing_ to the world. In the macro sense, it is a small drop in the vast ocean. I cannot reveal my location or waste time fighting a losing battle. No, I will not save _this _city. I am working to save them _all_."(Kuzo)

No one said anything. No one moved for who knows how long. Only Lin, still grasping Kuzo, trembled with fury.

"He's right…"

Lin turned doubtingly to the source of the voice.

It came from Bumi.

"What are you saying—"(Lin)

"The Avatar is right, Lin… You know it too…. In the big picture. In the wide scope of things. One city weighed against all of them?"(Bumi)

"No… This… This is our home!"(Lin)

"It is dirt and rock."(Bumi)

"…"(Lin)

"Water and fire and metal."(Bumi)

"…"(Lin)

"It is _all_ expendable. Our people will leave and survive somehow…"(Bumi)

Lin said nothing. As the last of her emotions seemed to fade away, they flared again, more volatile than ever before. She turned to Kuzo with all the hate she could express and slammed him against the wall.

"WHY DID SOMEONE LIKE YOU HAVE TO BE THE AVATAR?"

The voice was not loud, but the tone spoke volumes. The question drifted through everyone's hearts and whether they admit it or not, they had all wondered the same thing. That one question.

Why did the Avatar reincarnate as him?

…

"I WILL NEVER TEACH YOU EARTH BENDING."

Lin let the Avatar go and left the room.


	28. The Most Reliable Subordinate

**Chapter 28 – Most Reliable Subordinate**

_(A few days have passed since the prison break)_

P'Li told her squadron that she would remain in New Ozai until the treaty was finalized. Only two of her subordinates remained while the rest went to deliver the message. Of course, her actual reason for staying behind was to help Kuzo destroy the city's resources.

Bumi had been organizing the Resistance faction, and having them prep everyone for evacuation. Many did not like the plan and wanted to stay in the city regardless of everything. Others voiced their desire to go through with the coup de tat anyway. Lin's voice was among them.

The former Dai Li Leader found herself sitting on one the high rooftops where packages shipped all throughout the city. It offered a stunning view of the weaving supply highways and the landscape past New Ozai's walls. She stared at the distant mountains, deep in thought.

Lin had not spoken a word to Kuzo in the time he had stayed at the antique shop. She fully expected him to try to convince her to train him again, but he surprisingly did not.

_Maybe he's given up. Unlike the Water Benders and Air Benders, there's still plenty of Earth Bending masters out there._

She sighed not knowing what to do.

_I remember I wasn't happy about being nominated as the Avatar's advisor. I wasn't happy… Maybe a little bit._

Lin groaned and scratched her head in agitation.

_I was excited that I could make a difference! I didn't put the Avatar on a pedestal or anything, but I believed in the cause! I thought if I fought beside him, I would be able to influence the world. Make it a better place the way I would want it._

She thought about how she, Kuzo, and Nomu had freed the prisoners while barely breaking a sweat. At that point, even though Lin did not know them, she thought they were both admirable and had fully acknowledged them. It hurt all the more when the Avatar proposed leveling New Ozai…

Lin laid on her back in frustration, staring into the blank empty sky.

_It's not like I don't understand the reasoning...In all fairness, if it wasn't my home, I might have readily agreed to it…_

_But I still hate it._

She thought about what she would do when they evacuated the city.

_I need to mail the earrings back, and they'll have to find another Earth Bending teacher. I have to make sure the residents are safe… Should I join the regular White Lotus and support the cause that way?_

Depression took deeper roots in her mind. She clinched her fist and thrust it into the sky.

_I want to change the world but…_

She groaned even louder.

"I don't want to be his companion to do it!" Lin yelled into sky.

"Whoa… bad time?"

Lin quickly got up and turned to the speaker.

"I wasn't eavesdropping I swear. Just wanted to find a nice drinking spot."(Nomu)

The Water Bender sat beside her and uncorked a bottle. He offered Lin a sip, but she refused.

"You should talk to him."(Nomu)

"What?"(Lin)

"You should talk to Kuzo. Both of you have had time to sort out your thoughts. You guys probably had like… the _worst_ first meeting and fight I've ever seen."(Nomu)

"Heh. You expect us to just play nice and I'll join the little merry Avatar band?"(Lin)

Nomu took a long draught and wiped his lips with a refreshed expression.

"Nope! In fact, I'm pretty sure you guys would kill each other if you stood in the same vicinity for too long. Traveling together? Psh! That's completely out of the question! Hahaha~"(Nomu)

Lin raised an eyebrow at the slightly buzzed boy.

"Then why should I talk to him?"(Lin)

Nomu shrugged his shoulders.

"I think you'd feel better if you did. You guys had what, two conversations before swearing to never talk to each other ever again?"(Nomu)

"Well, when you say it like that, the Avatar and I sound like complete idiots."(Lin)

"Yup! You guys really are!"(Nomu)

"*Sigh* You really don't pull your words. Did you drink that much already?"(Lin)

"Nah. Maybe Kuzo's candidness is starting to rub off on me. Gross!"(Nomu)

"I see….Fine. Go get him."(Lin)

"Wait, what?"(Nomu)

"I've decided to take your advice. Now, go get him."(Lin)

"Haha… just like that?"(Nomu)

"I don't believe in wasting time and I need to hear some things from him."(Lin)

*Sigh* "I can't make him come here, but I'll put it out there."(Nomu)

The boy stood up and left.

Nomu found Kuzo looking over a fresh batch of letters sent by spies all around the world. The Avatar was sitting back with his legs perched on top of the table.

"Our spy, Mei, has been assigned to Hiroshi Sato's protective detail. I am contemplating whether having him killed is worth blowing her cover…" Kuzo muttered absentmindedly.

"Always a lively conversation with you. If anything, I can complement you on that…." Nomu said as he took a swig from his bottle.

"You've absorbed my teachings, or at least, you _better_ have. What is your opinion as my military advisor?"(Kuzo)

Kuzo handed the letter to Nomu, who grimaced upon reading it.

"He has a daughter."(Nomu)

"… Father has to die. Girl does not. Though I have no idea what would be done with her. It might be better if she also died."(Kuzo)

"Grrrughhhh Kuzo…" Nomu decided to change the subject. "You should talk to Lin."

The Avatar rested his elbows on the table and began to drum his fingers together.

"…It has been three days since her tantrum, correct?"(Kuzo)

"Yeah..."(Nomu)

"Very well. It is time to secure my next subordinate."(Kuzo)

Nomu almost spit out the wine he had been drinking.

"Kuzo, what? If you try to recruit her, you'll probably just piss her off more."(Nomu)

"Nonsense. She's had enough time to herself to realize her ambitions. There is no doubt that she desires to be my military advisor and Earth Bending instructor."(Kuzo)

"I really have no idea where all that confidence comes from! Care to impart some on me? Also! Why do you even want to recruit her?! If it's about a teacher, there's plenty of Earth Benders out there. And if you do force her to join us, she'll only argue and second guess everything you do. Her priorities, personality, and perspectives are way too different!"(Nomu)

Kuzo turned to Nomu seriously.

"It is _because_ she will second guess me and offer opposing views that may make her the most reliable subordinate of all. I do not need 'yes' men or bobble heads on my war council. If I am heading for a cliff that I believe is the right way, I want someone to tackle me to safety, not politely ask me to turn around, or even walk off the cliff with me."(Kuzo)

Nomu laughed at the image. "The stupid leading the blind, huh?"

"More important than having the same views, I value those who can give varied perspective and opinions."(Kuzo)

Nomu followed the thought process and smiled at the irony.

"Well, Lin is definitely that, I suppose."(Nomu)

"And in regards to her personality, she's actually more akin to mine more than you or P'Li."(Kuzo)

"Hmmm… Now that you mention it, I can see the semblance. Stern, pragmatic, candid, calculative…(Nomu)

"Ambitious. She has a fire in her that I see in myself. Prideful and egocentric. That is why, I know she will join me. We oppose each other because our core beliefs are fundamentally different, but we both want the same thing in the end. She has the practicality to see that, and use me for her own ends."(Kuzo)

"Hm… interesting theory… By the way, what is it exactly do you guys want in the end?"(Nomu)

"Hmph. To change the world in our image."(Kuzo)

Kuzo stood up and left the antique shop.

"Hehe… 's funny."

Nomu muttered softly as he took another swig.

"Lin Beifong."(Kuzo)

On the rooftops, the Lin looked back at the Avatar standing in the door way. She then turned toward the scenery again and stared blankly.

Seeing as she did not ask him to leave, Kuzo took it as permission to sit.

"You and I are alike, whether you admit it or not."(Kuzo)

Lin's eyes twitched.

"Lin Beifong. You want to mold the world in your image. I desire the same thing."(Kuzo)

She clenched her teeth.

"The path is clear. Work by my side and I will give you that influence."(Kuzo)

"… You sound like a devil offering a shady deal."(Lin)

"That is wrong. I possess no hidden motives. My reasons have been made perfectly clear, and I will give you what you desire in full."(Kuzo)

"And I'm supposed to just believe that?"(Lin)

"…Yes."(Kuzo)

A gale passed over the rooftops and hung laundry could be seen fluttering in the wind.

"It's egocentric… It's selfish and stupid and prideful and self-righteous…!"(Lin)

"If you want to change the world, at least that much is required, Lin Beifong. Admonishing yourself for desiring such a lofty ambition will only cause your own suffering."(Kuzo)

"It's an overloaded messiah complex…! I don't like that side of me. The side that wants to be important. The arrogance in believing I know what's best for people."(Lin)

"…"(Kuzo)

Lin sighed heavily and decided to change the subject.

"You're sacrificing this city."(Lin)

"…Yes."(Kuzo)

Lin took a deep breath and prepared to ask tough questions.

"…You plan to create a new world upon the ruins of people's lives. You… even plan on _killing_ Ozai and Baro, don't you?"(Lin)

Kuzo's face is unreadable.

"Do you really believe a world built on such foundations can stand strong?"(Lin)

"… I am no fool. I know the process is just as important as the results."(Kuzo)

"Then why do you act like the ends justify the means?! People will look back and find that their peace was built on bloodshed and sacrifice!"(Lin)

"No… they will not…"(Kuzo)

"…?"(Lin)

"I cannot reveal the full scope of my plans. All you need to know is that I will bring everlasting peace to this world."(Kuzo)

"…"(Lin)

"And I will bring it about _my _way. In _my_ vision. The Avatar isn't some gallivanting hero that saves the day so everyone may live happily ever after. He is not someone who babysits humanity and holds their hand through troubled times. ALL of the past reincarnations have done that, and they've all failed. The peace they ushered in, eventually collapsed into nothing but shadows and dust!"

"And you will accomplish something different?"(Lin)

"I am stronger than they were. I will do what they could not."(Kuzo)

"…"(Lin)

She saw fire in the Avatar's eyes. A zeal and charisma belonging only to the most avant garde. Lin looked down. Her feelings were in complete conflict with each other. Her soul had never experienced so much turmoil.

"I have no choice, do I? Either be a part of the change, or be useless… Take a spectator's seat or be a mere foot soldier…"(Lin)

"… An accurate assessment."(Kuzo)

Lin closed her eyes momentarily.

"I will join you. Even if I do not agree with you… I'll make sure the world moves in the right direction."(Lin)

Lin no longer felt doubt as she stared intensely at Kuzo.

"I'll make sure YOU move in the right direction…"


	29. Lin's Gambit

**Chapter 29 – Lin's Gambit**

Lin, Kuzo, Nomu, and P'Li sit in the backroom of one of the Resistance's cafes. While drinking their coffee, they sorted through mounds of paperwork. Some detailed the plans for the evacuation for the residents. Others explained how the demolition operation would be carried out. And of course, there were various messages from spies and informants all over the city.

"Ahhh!" P'Li yelled as she tossed a bunch of papers into the air.

"You understand you must pick those up."(Kuzo)

"Ughhhh."(P'Li)

"Thanks for that. I was actually going to do it, but since you did it first, it's kind of like you did it for me. Now I don't have to pick up my papers."(Nomu)

P'Li threw Nomu a dirty look and a made certain gesture.

"Are you _sure_ we can't just blow everything up and just—"(P'Li)

"Everything has to be well timed. If we don't carry it out efficiently, we'll be suppressed before all the factories go down, and it'll all be for nothing."(Lin)

P'Li slammed her head against the table like a student given too much school work.

"Grr…. Why can't we just take over the city and use it to make weapons to fight off Baro or Ozai or whoever when they try to attack?"(P'Li)

"We do not possess the designs for the weapons."(Kuzo)

"We can steal them!"(P'Li)

"Hahaha~ Kuzo isn't allowed to steal. His wife would kill me."(Nomu)

""Wife?""(P'Li and Lin)

"The designs, as well as the engineers, are in different cities, and under tight security."(Kuzo)

"Is it really that hard to get it?"(Nomu)

"They're practically world treasures… Anyone with more protection would probably be only the Shogun and the Phoenix King…."(Lin)

"Yes. The designs are hidden and many are even burned. While the engineers that can build the most modern weapons are extremely sparse. It would require the most skillful of specialists to retrieve the knowledge…"(Kuzo)

*Bang*

They all looked at Lin who slammed her hand on the table.

"Kuzo… hear me out…"(Lin)

She began explaining her plan with barely controlled enthusiasm. At first, Kuzo could only frown skeptically. But as Lin explained more and more about the benefits and possibilities, the more the Avatar sank into cognitive thought. He began probing all the angles, repeating the possible backlashes and weaknesses in his mind.

"What do you two think?" Kuzo directed at P'Li and Nomu.

"It's risky… A foolhardy gambit than a plan. So many things could go wrong in any one of the phases and the whole thing goes sideways."(Nomu)

"It's not the safest thing to do…. I mean the risks don't outweigh the profits or anything, but you know. Hahaha! I feel a little guilty for saying this, but it sounds more exciting that way."(P'Li)

With her usual habit of slamming her fist into her hands, P'Li smiled widely.

"I am for the operation!"(P'Li)

Lin and Kuzo both nodded, and then looked to Nomu.

"In all honesty, I don't really have the right to weigh in since I'm still new to this military strategy thing. Plus, it's not like I've ever met your spies or seen them in action. Are they really that good?"(Nomu)

"They're some of the best of the White Lotus."(Lin)

"The success rate would be high… My concerns lie within the profit outweighing the price."(Kuzo)

"In that case, it feels fifty fifty to me. I'm going to go with a no vote."(Nomu)

"Understood. With Nomu abstaining, Lin's operation has the majority regardless of my vote. Send word to Mei immediately. There's no need to go through _all_ the proper channels. Just get word to her as quickly as you can!"(Kuzo)

"Got it!" P'Li began writing a letter at furious speed.

"Another letter must be sent requesting Sokka and Ty Lee's assistance with the transportation."(Kuzo)

"I'll take care of that!"(Nomu)

"Lin Beifong. I wish to make an amendment to your plan. It might be best not to tell anyone besides Bumi, of our true operation."(Kuzo)

"What? Why?"(Lin)

"Because I plan to leak the evacuation operation as well as the demolition strategy to the city council. You still have subordinate Dai Li agents in the town hall, correct?"(Kuzo)

"Yeah, but why would we leak…They'll station more soldiers at the walls, and factories… Town hall will be exposed!"(Lin)

A malicious grin cut across Kuzo's mouth. It was the sly expression of a trickster.

"Rejoice, Lin Beifong. We will be taking this city after all."(Kuzo)

All four of them smiled.

"Begin preparations!"

_(A day later, Mei is playing with Asami Sato in one of Phoenix Landing's rebuilt factories)_

*Thuk*

*Thuk*

*Clang!*

Two knives had been driven into the dummy, while one had failed and bounced to the floor. Little Asami pouted at the poor performance.

"Remember, you have to throw from the elbow," Mei lectured her. "Now, go and retrieve them."

Asami nodded and ran to the target dummy a fair distance away.

"When you said 'playing' I didn't think you meant turning my daughter into a killer."(Hiroshi)

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather have her _not_ to be able to defend herself? I'm doing my best to protect you and your daughter, and one of the most effective measures of doing that, is making sure you guys can protect yourselves."(Mei)

Hiroshi sighed and refastened his face mask. He continued welding the machine he was working on.

"Mei."

Anda had appeared with her usual routine of bringing everyone tea. She passed Mei a small scrap of paper. An odd premonition hit the spy immediately.

_It's not the usual style or paper…_

Mei unfolded it.

_There's no code! It's unencrypted? Did it not go through the proper channels?_

_If so then…_

Mei's suspicions were confirmed as she read the instructions.

_There's no longer any need to hide ourselves… This is happening a lot sooner than planned._

She looked at Anda who nodded resolutely. Mei then turned to the Satos, who were busy in their own worlds.

"We'll leave tomorrow night," Mei whispered.

Anda nodded and walked away.

Mei looked down at the small piece of paper one more time.

It simply read,

**BRING SATOS TO OMASHU.**

Mei eyebrow lifted.

"_Omashu"?_

_(Location Unknown)_

At a campsite, Sokka was cleaning his sword and boomerangs. Across from him is Ty Lee who is reading the letter sent by Nomu.

"Omashu? Not New Ozai?"(Ty Lee)

"That name brings back memories…"(Sokka)

"Yeah…It was the place where we all met for the first time."(Ty Lee)

"And fought. Oh, how ironic it all is. We're even meeting up with Mei."(Sokka)

"Team Non Benders, hahaha~"(Ty Lee)

Sokka chuckled, but still felt uneasy about the plan.

"Will Mei be able to get them out on her own? We're supposed to meet with them halfway, but maybe we should consider helping with the escape too."(Sokka)

Ty Lee shook her head.

"I doubt we have that leeway. I'm sure Mei will try to escape even by tomorrow. Besides, in the last letter, she mentioned Azula's most able spy was with her. I'm sure it'll be fine."(Ty Lee)

"Oh! The one who collects all the best intel but has the worst hand writing!"(Sokka)

"Don't be rude! It's not _that_ bad. Apparently, she was really close to Azula and Kuzo. I can only wonder what kind of person she is."(Ty Lee)

"Someone with bad literacy…"(Sokka)

"Anyway! We should get ready. Things are going to get even crazier now."(Ty Lee)

"The Rise of the Third Power…" Sokka muttered as he sheathed his sword and boomerangs.

"…Omashu."(Ty Lee)


	30. Team Avatar

**Chapter 30 – Team Avatar**

The Mayor and his city council wore looks of dread in the meeting chamber. They were all sitting at a large round table, waiting for updates with a mix of hope and despair.

That morning, the Dai Li acquired intel that the Resistance was planning to evacuate the city and sabotage the refineries. The officials responded as quickly as possible, sending soldiers to increase defenses at all key structures. A few hours passed and they received word that the officers were succeeding in preventing the residents' escape. There was a large scene at the walls, but they were holding firmly. The police sent to the refineries reported that they found nothing unusual.

After a while, an odd realization had donned on some of them. There was a gaping lack of security at town hall. Most soldiers were stationed near the council room, but there were barely any sentries in the outer perimeter. They had many of their men enforcing martial law and patrolling the streets, but they were all spread fairly thin.

As if answering the officials' anxiety, they felt a slight tremor resonate throughout the whole building. The Mayor took a peek outside the window. His eyes widened in fear as he saw four assailants running at inhuman speed towards city hall. Although there wasn't many of them, the large Christmas tree felt a cold sweat travel down his back. His intuition screamed, "Those four are dangerous!".

He turned to one of his bodyguards.

"Bring me the suit at once!"

Kuzo, Lin, Nomu, and P'Li put the finishing touches on their preparations. P'Li wore her thick red and black armor plating, while tying her ponytail as tightly as possible. She slipped dark gauntlets onto her hands and repeatedly punched her palm with them. Nomu wore folded sleeves long enough to touch the floor. If unfolded, they could reach almost ten meters (33 ft). He strapped a large vase of water on his back, and his favorite wines to his hip. Nomu handed Kuzo a gourd of his own, in case he needed to Water Bend.

The Avatar wore his demon designed hoodie under his dark battle wear. He donned Azula's and Ty Lee's gifts with pride. Kuzo pulled up his mouth cover, folded his hood almost covering his eyes, and fastened his sword to his waist. His fingers drummed the hilt as he went over the plans in his head. Lin glanced over at him with a narrowed look.

"Is no one going to mention how the Avatar looks like a bad guy?"(Lin)

"Already used to it."(Nomu)

"It looks cool, though?"(P'Li)

*Sigh*(Lin)

Lin had finished fastening her armor before everyone else. She did after all, Metal Bend it onto herself. The girl had even helped Kuzo and P'Li with their armor by improving the fitting and mending the wear and tear. In Lin's spare time, she was looking down at her Dai Li robes. The Metal Bender wondered if she should wear them anymore.

"Everyone knows their roles."(Kuzo)

The other three nodded and took up their positions. Their minds flashed back to the day before.

"Nomu will be in charge of the rear because your are the slowest…"(Kuzo)

"Hey!"(Nomu)

"… and possess the highest defense capabilities out of all of us. Cover our backs, hold off the enemies, and defend our position during the siege."(Lin)

"P'Li."(Kuzo)

"Yup."(P'Li)

"You will be moving between the front and back. Your role will be long range support. Offer assistance when deemed necessary. Focus on the rear mainly to support Nomu."(Kuzo)

"The Avatar and I are the vanguard. I know the layout so you'll all be following my lead. You guys watch our backs, and we'll clear the front."(Lin)

"Lin Beifong is taking point. This is her plan. Operational command falls onto her."(Kuzo)

The four went over the meeting in their minds.

"Alright. Lin Beifong. Lead the way."(Kuzo)

The Team Leader tensed her legs. Adrenaline flowed freely in her veins as she could not suppress an excited smile.

"Commencing Team Avatar's maiden mission! All units mobilize!"(Lin)

The four warriors flew out of the Resistance safe house and dashed hard in the direction of city hall. Lin and Kuzo leapt onto one of the supply highways with P'Li and Nomu following after.

Patrol officers took notice, but the four moved past them so quickly they barely had any time to react. Eventually, some tried to give chase, but fell behind the unreal pace the Avatar team had set.

Guards began spreading news of the oncoming strike force and coordinated an ambush. Earth and Fire Benders lined the highways in front of, and parallel, to the four. Streaks of fire lanced forth from the right. Hailing rock bombed from the left.

"Avatar, Nomu, right! P'Li, left!" Lin ordered fiercely.

Kuzo launched his own fire combo with a flurry of punches and kicks, parrying the oncoming assault. Nomu gathered water into his long cloth and spun it to disperse the attack. On the other side of falling earth, Lin pulled a long metal cable that was reeled to her arm and whipped the sedimentary projectiles out of the sky. Meanwhile, P'Li strung a chain of explosions to blow away the remaining threats.

"P'Li, the pillars!"

"On it!"(P'Li)

The Combustion Bender focused on the supporting beams holding up the other highways on which the enemy stood. A vacuum formed onto the thick concrete, and then expanded violently. One by one, all the stone pillars were engulfed in a fog of conflagration.

The highways collapsed like dominos. Their adversaries jumped to nearby rooftops or supply roads farther away. Some were not able to react so well and ended up injured in their fall. Although a large amount of damage had been done, there seemed to be no fatalities.

Throughout the whole engagement, Team Avatar did not slow their speed by even one measure. Powering through the ambush, they continued their uphill dash with the same blinding velocity.

The strike force ran along their single narrow highway, and saw the town hall come to view.

"We're increasing the pace! There won't be any enemies ahead. Eventually, they'll do the same thing we did and knock down the pillars!" Lin called back to everyone.

Kuzo and P'Li nodded promptly.

"Easy for you to say! Even with the slipstream, this is speed's already too much for me!"(Nomu)

"… Don't fall behind, okay?"(Lin)

"Hey!"(Nomu)

But his complaints went unheard as their acceleration took a lurch forward. Their feet stabbed hard at the road and kicked off with tremendous force.

*CRACK!*

Their enemies had created fissures in the highways leading to city hall. The road began collapsing towards the team.

Lin pushed the pace even harder, trying to cover as much distance as she could before the oncoming breakdown. She eye balled the hypothetical launch point and imagined how to overcome the gap.

"Avatar, can you make the jump on your own?" Lin asked looking back.

"Yes."(Kuzo)

Lin smiled at the quick response.

_He didn't even look at the distance._

"Move up!"(Lin)

The Avatar leapt in front of Lin and predicted where he would need to jump from. Meanwhile, the Team Leader threw her steel cables back to P'Li and Nomu, wrapping them around their forearms.

They both looked at the metal curiously when understanding hit them like a falling brick.

"Ohhhh Come oooonnnnn"(Nomu)

"THIS IS GOING TO BE _**WICKED**_!"(P'Li)

"Jump!"(Lin)

The two behind her leapt off the highway to their respective sides, and began swinging in a downward arc.

Kuzo reached the point where the collapse was expanding on, and with his last strong foot hold, released a shockwave that launched him into the air. Midway through the flight, he turned back and kicked off his feet to produce an afterburner effect. The last burst gave him enough force to barely reach the town hall cliff. He tumbled violently but landed on his feet at the end. While the Avatar succeeded in his touchdown, P'Li and Nomu, were completing their arc.

Lin stopped running, stuck her feet into the road, and swung her two comrades with all her might.

"WOOOOHOOHOOHOOHOO!"(P'Li)

"I should have had a drink before this!"(Nomu)

They both were freed from the arc, and flew towards the cliff. The pair landed hard beside Kuzo. Lin reversed the reel on her metal cables and pulled herself to her comrades.

All four had made it safely to the perimeter of city hall.

Their adversaries near and far could only look with complete shock at the ridiculous team. As soon as they stopped being in awe of them, they again gave chase. But by that time, the four were already dashing off in a blur.

"Again with the running?!" a faint complaint echoed in the air.

"P'Li, breach!"(Lin)

P'Li leapt into the air to get a clearer view of the rampart in front of them. She gathered air through her nose and titled her head forward. A small spark appeared in the wall that quickly expanded into an explosion that launched pieces of the remains everywhere.

Without slowing down for even a moment, Lin and Kuzo flew through the breach, before the smoke cleared. P'Li and Nomu followed shortly after.

They made their way into the wide courtyard and observed the city hall again. A large ugly Christmas tree could be seen looking out the window with eyes so wide, you could see the white in them.

Guards poured into the plaza and tried to stop the team, attacking from all directions. The front and sides were defended by Kuzo, Lin, and P'Li. Any attacks from behind were intercepted by Nomu. They continued the defense formation until they reached the building.

City hall stood four floors high, with an outer walling lined with a dense hybrid steel to prevent Metal Bending.

"Breach!" Lin called the order again.

The Leader and Kuzo dropped to the sides of P'Li to prevent oncoming projectiles of fire and earth. The protection bought the Combustion Bender the time and peace to accomplish her task.

*BOOM*

The fortress instantly had a hole bored into its side.

P'Li, Lin, and Kuzo went through the opening. Nomu stopped at the entranceway with his back facing them.

The Water Bender breathed a deep sigh at his troublesome role, for he had the responsibility of defending the opening.

"Good luck!" P'Li said as she encouragingly punched his back.

"Don't die." Lin patted his shoulder.

"If you do, take as many of them as you can with you."(Kuzo)

"JUST GO ALREADY, YOU JERKS!"(Nomu)

He heard his allies run behind him. At the sight of the approaching enemies, he uncorked the gourd of his favorite wine, and poured it down his throat with gusto.

It burned his insides and set the pit of his gut on fire. The heat rose all the way to the top of his head, and he felt his face redden.

*Hic* "'s gooood stuff!" Nomu said with a huff.

The enemies closed around him. The Earth Benders stepped forth, stomped the ground, and summoned a floating boulder in front of them. As they moved to launch it towards Nomu,

"AS IF I'D WAIT FOR YOU TO DO THAT, YA IDIOOOOTSS!"(Nomu)

The Drunken Water Bender launched his heavt wet cloth at the airborne rocks. It pierced the center of the boulders causing them to rupture outward, firing scraps of earth at their original users.

The Fire Benders tried to fill in the gaps, but were quickly met with torrents of water flooding over them.

Every time the soldiers tried to get near Nomu, he'd launch a serpent like attack in the form of liquid or drenched cloth. Trying to predict the patterns and movements was impossible. The Water Bender held a solid defense as he staggered back and forth clumsily.

His enemies could only stared, dumbfounded in their stalemate.

*HIC!*

_(Inside the town hall)_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" P'Li said with a mix of confusion and awe.

"That the hell would be a Mech Suit…" Lin grimaced.

Standing before the remnant Team Avatar, were four giant humanoid machines. They looked like metal scuba suits with grappling hooks for arms and tank tires for legs.

"Hiroshi Sato's design. I didn't know there would be any here."(Lin)

"Weaknesses?"(Kuzo)

"From what little I know, the joints—"(Lin)

*BOOOMM!*

One of the Mech Suits was sent flying into a wall.

"Or we could just have P'Li blow them up!"(Lin)

"… Unfortunately, it seems they are built of sturdier substance," Kuzo commented as he pointed to the fallen Mech Suit.

The machine stood up from the smoke, though, fairly damaged.

"You guys go ahead and secure the Mayor! I can handle things here."(P'Li)

Lin weighed the options and then nodded.

"Avatar! We're breaking past!"(Lin)

"Roger."(Kuzo)

P'Li shot a combustion shot at the undamaged Mechs to grab their attention. In that gap of the distraction, Kuzo and Lin ran along and up the walls to get around the machines. They had successfully passed them.

P'Li launched more explosions at the Mechs, but they dodged. Contrary to its size, the tank tires were able to afford the metal giants a surprising amount of mobility.

_Great, so that first clean hit was only because they were caught off guard? Maybe I shouldn't have sent them ahead, after all._

As the Combustion Bender thought that, she saw two shadows move behind the steel goliaths.

Kuzo's sword rung loudly in the wind as it cut the leg joints off one of the Mechs.

On the other, Lin had leapt onto its back, Metal Bent her forearm gauntlets into blades, and stabbed them into the machine's rotator cuffs. Sparks flew from the wounds, signifying the lost ability of its appendages.

The pair of meleers quickly cleared the way, and without missing a beat, P'Li detonated an explosion on the crippled Mechs. Both machines were unable to function further and the number of enemies were cut down to two.

"That should even the odds a bit."(Lin)

"Fight well."(Kuzo)

The Leader and the Avatar parted with those words.

P'Li couldn't help but grin.

_Hahaha~ What reliable friends I have…_

She punched her hand into her palm with burning enthusiasm.

"It would be pretty bad if I fought embarrassingly after they helped! So come at me, you punks! I'm gonna treat you guys to some amazing fireworks!"

Lin and Kuzo made their way to the building's emergency room.

The ones guarding the chambers were ten Dai Li agents. Seven of them were in plain view, but three hung from the ceilings and behind pillars for ambush. Quite a few of their number wore metal gloves, identifying them as Metal Benders. Lin and Kuzo instantly marked them as highest priority enemies. Though they were outnumbered, fortunately, they would not have to fight them all.

The Leader and the Avatar launched their strongest moves at the cluster of them. Kuzo put his full weight behind two punch shots of fire, and an Air Bending kick to ignite the flames into a monstrous size. Lin extended four of her metal cables and thrashed them at unfathomable speed. The sounds of the whips was deafening. As if multiple cracks of lightning had concentrated on a single location repetitively.

The seven Dai Li were able to set up their earthen shield, but even then, the onslaught had penetrated through. The metal lashes broke the sound barrier and disoriented many of them. The attack ripped away the walls and struck those behind it. Flames immolated the defenses _and _their defenders, with an all-consuming nature.

As this went on, one of the Dai Lis in hiding had made his move. Before he could even get close to Lin or Kuzo, the other two in hiding stopped him. The attacker was pinned to the ground with metal clamps Bent onto his limbs. The two were Lin's subordinates, even after her resignation.

Kuzo and Lin opened the double doors their enemies were guarding.

A large round table sat in the middle of the room. On the circumference, sat the city council members. All of them looking like death had come to collect their lives. But the pair was not interested in them.

The head seat, and the primary target of Kuzo and Lin, was absent.

"Where is the Mayor?"(Lin)

And that was when the pair's intuitions kicked in. They both saw a large shadow travel across the floor and instinctively dove away from it.

*CRASH!*

A large crater appeared in the concrete floor. The cause of the destruction was a Mech Suit.

Unlike the machines from before, this one was significantly larger. It was almost twice the size, and had possibly twice the speed. Instead of tank treads, the robot had legs like a grasshopper. It also possessed thick grappling hooks, which it had used to attack from the ceiling. Two vertical horns protruded from the main body like a rhinoceros beetle.

"You will ALL know the wrath of—"(Mayor)

"Another annoying Mech! I'll hit'em high."(Lin)

"I'll hit him low."(Kuzo)

The two cut through the Mayor's stupid monologue and began the final battle for Omashu.


	31. Rise of the Third Power Part 1

**Chapter 31 – Rise of the Third Power**

_(On the second floor of City Hall, P'Li fights alone with a Mech)_

The humanoid machine strafed side to side, dodging P'Li's combustion shots. After waiting for her to take a breath, the robot drove forward and attacked her.

A metal arm swung at the girl, who desperately brought her arms up to block. The great sound of the grappling hook arm hitting P'Li's armor echoed loudly throughout the hall. Sparks scattered on contact, and the Combustion Bender flew back a good distance.

After rolling for a while, she hopped up and landed on her feet. Her knees shook and blood dripped from her head.

_Come on… just one more…_

The Mech's treads began running again as it tried to close the gap. Explosions were shot at the oncoming machine, but it had begun strafing again.

_I can't come up with a better plan. I might just have to bite the bullet and take the hit…_

The break between the combustion shots appeared, and exactly like before, the robot swung its arm towards the girl.

P'Li grit her teeth and grabbed the giant steel limb. She heard something pop in her shoulder, but her body's chemicals had blocked out the pain. P'Li flashed a winning grin in the pilot's window.

"Here's your promised fireworks. Up close and personal!"(P'Li)

The detonation roared at point blank range. Both combatants were engulfed in the blast and flew away from each other.

The Mech was completely wrecked, and like the other defeated machines, the pilot was trapped inside.

P'Li lied flat on the floor, deathly still.

In the whole passageway, nothing could be heard except for the crackling of fire littered throughout the battlefield.

*COUGH COUGH!*

P'Li slowly sat up. She was bleeding profusely, her armor and body was covered in black soot. A large portion of her armor was completely wrecked. The girl stood up shakily and tore off the useless plating from her body. She then limpingly walked to one of the walls, still coughing.

_It must've dislocated when I caught that arm._

P'Li held her breath and slammed her shoulder into the wall.

*Pop*

The girl yelled a string of obscenities and then looked forward and back.

"Now… who should I help? Lin and Kuzo, or Nomu?"

_(In the emergency chamber, Lin and the Avatar were fighting the Mayor)_

The beetle Mech with grasshopper legs shot towards the pair like a cannon. Kuzo and Lin had barely escaped getting pierced by the robot's horns.

Just when they had thought the attack had ended, a thick grappling hook had been launched from its side. Fastening its cable near Kuzo, the Mech jumped and pulled itself in the Avatar's direction.

It was another miss, but only because the target had used his Air Bending to propel himself out of the way.

"Lightning."(Lin)

"Roger."(Kuzo)

Lin released her metal cables and wrapped them around the steel grasshopper legs. During the momentary binding, Kuzo weaved his hands through the air gathering electricity into his fingertips. The robot prepared its next attack, regardless of its tied legs. Grappling hooks were launched near the pair.

Before the Mech could dive at them again, Kuzo loosed his lightning. Pure energy streamed towards the metal giant. The armor crackled and sparked violently for a moment.

"Hahaha!"(Mayor)

Despite the clean attack, the robot took no damage and prepared to launch itself again. The pair dove out of the way of the horned cannon ball.

"You're puny lightning cannot— What?!"(Mayor)

When the Mayor had gotten up and begun to gloat, he turned around to find the Avatar and Lin running away in the far off distance.

"COWARDS!" he yelled as he gave chase.

In the time they had retreated, they were assessing their enemy.

"It's insulated from Lightning."(Kuzo)

"Joints are reinforced."(Lin)

"Metal Bending?"(Kuzo)

Lin shook her head. "Hybrid metal. Concentrated and dense. Can't Metal Bend it."

"Judging from P'Li's effects on the Mechs before, I doubt she would be able inflict substantial damage on this model."(Kuzo)

"… Melt it?"(Lin)

"It would require a fleet of Fire Benders to do so. I, alone, cannot."(Kuzo)

"You know, this would be a really good time to go into the Avatar State."(Lin)

"…Not an option."(Kuzo)

"You and I are going to have a _long_ conversation about that!"(Lin)

"Hm…Melt…"(Kuzo)

"What? I thought you said you couldn't melt it."(Lin)

"No, but it gives me an idea. We need Nomu, if possible."(Kuzo)

_(In the courtyard, Nomu is fighting off government soldiers.)_

During the team's assault on City Hall, reinforcement orders had been sent out to all officers. As a result, soldiers were pulled from the walls and factories to assist in its defense. Although Bumi and his Resistance fought hard to keep their attention, some of them were still able to trickle away. For every second that passed by, Nomu's hold grew significantly more difficult.

An Earth Bender kicks the ground towards Nomu, turning it into sand. His feet sink into the floor, sealing his movements.

_That's not good!_

Not giving him a chance to free himself, the enemies swarm around him. Fire and stone come at Nomu from all angles, giving him no choice but to encase himself in a huge sphere of rotating liquid.

The nonstop bombardment slowly, but surely, chips away at the defenses of the Water Bender. His stamina depletes rapidly from maintaining the perfect defense. The attackers also keep a smart distance away to avoid any counter strikes.

*BOOM!*

A tight grouping of enemies is instantly blindsided by a combustion shot.

For a brief moment, the assault on Nomu lessens. The Water Bender takes advantage, directs a torrent of water downward, and frees himself from the sand trap. Nomu looks up to see his savior.

He finds P'Li standing in a hole made from the second floor. From the high vantage point, she fires explosion after explosion into the plaza. The government soldiers scatter as they take cover from the heavy artillery.

Though the tide of the fight had turned for the better, the half team still faced forces that replenished their numbers indefinitely. Even with all the defeated bodies lying around, it always seemed like two new fighters filtered into the courtyard, taking the defeated's place.

"Did they get the Mayor yet?!" Nomu shouted up at P'Li.

"No idea!"(P'Li)

A crashing sound came from the fourth floor.

Everyone looked up to see a gigantic Mech flying through the air. It launched its grappling hooks at the plaza's ground, pulling the robot into a landing.

"Nomu! Do you still live?!"(Kuzo)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"(Nomu)

"He still lives," Kuzo commented to Lin beside him.

"Alright. I'll buy you time so hurry up and explain the plan to them!"(Lin)

Lin leapt down towards the Mayor's Mech and threw out mirrors. With a few motions, she manipulated them to reflect concentrated sunlight directly into the pilot's eyes. The Mayor screamed annoyingly.

During the distraction, Kuzo moved to P'Li and Nomu to explain the course of attack.

"I can't Ice Bend."(Nomu)

Kuzo stared at him expecting to hear a joke tagline at the end.

"I'm not joking! I can't Ice Bend!"(Nomu)

"Ironic. It is still manageable, since I can take care of that."(Kuzo)

"You can Ice Bend?!"(Nomu)

"We will not get a second chance. If we fail, the surrounding enemies will storm us, or the Mayor will destroy us."(Kuzo)

"Yeah, okay, no screwing up or we die."(Nomu)

"I really hate these Mechs! Dibs on the first punch, when we win!"(P'Li)

"Understood. Don't screw up the sequence."(Kuzo)

Kuzo turned to Lin in the distance.

"We are ready!"(Kuzo)

She nodded and began Bending the earth beneath the Mayor's Mech. The ground turned into fine silt, destroying the robot's footing.

The pilot regained his eye sight and tried to shoot his grappling hooks to escape. One latched on to the building wall and the other to a statue in the plaza. Just when the Mech was pulling itself out of the pit, Lin bent out the concrete providing the hook holds. The machine fell back again.

On cue, Kuzo, P'Li and Nomu, began executing their stratagem. The two Fire Benders leapt above the trapped Mayor, and poured giant plumes of flames down on him. The Avatar increased the potency further by fanning the fire with an Air Bending kick. The hull of the Mech glowed a faint orange.

"As if that would wor—"(Mayor)

Nomu Bent a mini waterfall onto the scorched surface, causing large amounts of steam. In the follow up, Kuzo blew a chilling wind at the now drenched metal. Within the pilot seat, the Mayor heard the steel groan stressfully.

The government soldiers tried to interfere, but Lin was able to intercept them with great effort. She formed large concrete walls to divide the Mayor and his reinforcements. When they tried to get around the barrier, she was able to smack them away with her metal cables.

"Again!"(Kuzo)

The three attackers repeated their previous pattern. Kuzo and P'Li poured fire onto the Mech. They could hear the metal expanding. Nomu doused it with water and the Avatar compounded the attack with his Ice Bending. Frost spread around the hull with loud snapping sounds.

The metal was severely stressed from the rapid rises and drops of temperature. So much so that the hull bent and the pilot window cracked violently. The Mayor could see nothing outside his seat. As he tried to lean forward and get a better look, two blades almost gouged his head out.

From the outside, Lin had thrust her sword gauntlets into the hull. She slammed her foot against the Mech body and aggressively tore open the metal wound.

"Hello, Mayor~" Lin smiled at the frightened fat pilot.

She grabbed the man, pulled him out of the suit, and tossed him to the ground. Lin wound up her fist to punch him when a high pitched scream escaped the ugly Christmas tree.

Though he had braced for impact and closed his eyes, the blow never came. Uncertain, he opened his eyes to see Kuzo holding Lin's fist.

"Avatar?!"(Lin)

"I cannot allow you to punch him."(Kuzo)

"Why?! He deserves more than that!"(Lin)

"I do not disagree. But P'Li has evoked the rules of dibs prior."(Kuzo)

Lin paused.

"Oh… Yeah, sorry then. P'Li, if you would do the honors."(Lin)

"HYAH!"(P'Li)

Catching the Mayor off guard was a punch full of P'Li's monstrous power.

"Stupid. Freakin'. Stupid. MECHS!"P'Li yelled as she emphasized every word with another punch.

"THE BATTLE IS OVER! WE HAVE CAPTURED THE MAYOR! From this moment forth, I, the Avatar, have claimed the City of Omashu as my stronghold!" Kuzo shouted to the surrounding soldiers.

There was a moment of hesitation, but one by one, the government officers began to stand down. The motion was further supported when Bumi who was in charge of faking the evacuation, lead members of the Resistance to suppress the remaining threats.

Lin exhaled a great sigh of relief. Nomu fell on his butt and took a long drink from one of his wines. Kuzo continued to stand stoically, ready for any surprises.

In contrast, it seemed like the whole city was erupting with cheer. The Team Leader looked at the euphoric populace with a small satisfied smile. But the mood was quickly extinguished when she glanced at the Avatar.

"Even though we've won, we haven't won yet, huh?"(Lin)

She walked beside Kuzo and stared out in the same direction.

As if they could see the chaos that was ensuing across the landscape.

_(In Phoenix Landing)_

In the middle of the city, two motorcycles with two passengers each, raced through the streets at high velocities.

From the buildings around, came streaks of lightning and fire. The two vehicles swerved nimbly around the attacks, and were able to maintain their balances.

On one bike, rode Hiroshi Sato with Anda tightly grasping his waist. On the other, was Mei who had the child Asami in front of her to shield her from attacks from behind.

…

Moments before, Hiroshi Sato unveiled his newest invention. With a bit of dramatic flair, he threw off the cloth covering.

The sight of the two-wheeled vehicles had prompted an impressed whistle from Mei. On the other hand, Anda ran her hand over the machine and formed an incredibly apprehensive look.

Mei smiled.

"Is Azula's greatest spy master getting cold feet?" she teased.

"I hate modern travel…"(Anda)

"Yes, I imagine it's very scary for you."(Mei)

Before Anda could respond to the words, she felt small hands grasp her side.

"It's okay! They're fun to ride!"(Asami)

Anda couldn't help but form an uncomfortable smile to reassure the little girl.

"Anyway, it's time to get out of here."(Mei)

With Mei's masterful coordination, she was able to maneuver the bike from the get go. Even the Satos were surprised at the feat.

"Will this… really work?"(Hiroshi)

He looked at the two sole escorts.

Anda and Mei looked at each other and shrugged.

…

The two bikes raced at unbelievable speed, but the city of soldiers would not be escaped from so easily. Cars gave chase with Fire Benders desperately blasting flames for extra propulsion. Even the new model vehicles would not outrun them without some extra effort.

Mei tried to throw her projectiles back at their pursuers, but was unable to get an accurate hit. Every time she tried to center her aim, the bike would tilt, or run across uneven pavement. Unable to attack and drive simultaneously, she groaned in frustration.

"I can drive it!"(Asami)

As if reading Mei's mind, the child in front of her answered. The face was beaming with confidence, and the woman wondered if it was just an act. After contemplating for a while, she made her decision.

"Just keep it steady for a little bit."(Mei)

Asami bobbed her head and grasped the steering bar.

_I must be out of my mind to let her do this…_

But Mei quickly banished the thought. She let go and turned to the four cars giving pursuit.

With blurring motions, knives struck the tires, drivers, and Fire Benders on the vehicles giving chase. They spun and crashed into each other.

All four breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief. But the peace was short lived.

"HANG ON AND DON'T LET OFF THE GAS!"(Asami)

Asami began veering sharply to dodge oncoming attacks. If Mei's leg strength wasn't as strong as it was, she would have easily flown off the bike.

The party of four then saw a barricade up ahead.

"We need to take another route, lean to the left so we can make the turn!"(Asami)

Before crashing head on with the road block, Mei leaned out to maintain the motorcycle's balance. The tires screeched across the asphalt and the woman's head came within millimeters of the ground. Asami completed the turn and the pair was upright again. They both had the same thought and looked back at the other bike.

"Don't stop. I'll take care of the turn!"(Anda)

As Hiroshi braced for impact, while turning the bike, Anda had brought her foot down to scrape the earth. Using her leg as an anchor, great pieces of asphalt flew up as the motorcycle was also able to execute the tight maneuver.

"Whoa…"(Asami and Mei)

The two bikes sped away from the initial entrapment, but their escape was far from over…


	32. Intermission: Love Is Blind But Clear

**Chapter 32 - Love is Blind But Clear**

_(The night of Team Avatar's victory, the City of Omashu celebrates its liberation)_

A large party is being thrown in the ruins of City Hall, where drunken residents are destroying the ugly statue of Ozai. Sneaking away from all the festivities, is a solitary Kuzo.

He walks out into the fresh night breeze, looking out from the building's balcony.

"Saw you slip out. Don't feel like celebrating?"(Lin)

Lin went out to the terrace and joined him.

"I dislike social gatherings."(Kuzo)

"Yeah… Same here. I'd rather be working or training," Lin said as she sipped her juice.

They both took in the tranquil silence for a moment.

"I have something to talk to you about. I haven't had the chance to with all the things that have been happening. Follow me."(Lin)

The two made their way to the Dai Li's dorm complex. It was a humble building of white paint, standing at two stories tall. Lin opened the door to her apartment and lead Kuzo in.

The living space was geared towards practicality and frugality. It had the minimum necessities with a small kitchen and bathroom. The main room doubled as Lin's bedroom.

The most notable characteristics of the apartment were the weapons and training equipment that lied around the floor.

Lin went over to her bed table and picked up a picture frame. She held it for a moment and took a deep breath. As she turned around, she was surprised to find her guest had multiplied into three.

"When did you guys get here?!"(Lin)

"We saw you two leave and decided to interru—"(Nomu)

P'Li had elbowed him in the stomach.

"Curious! We were _curious_ about what you guys were doing. *Cough. Ahem*" (Nomu)

Lin looked at them with a deadpan face.

"So this is Lin's room, huh~?" P'Li awed as she looked around.

"It doesn't seem very girly…" (Nomu)

"Really? My room looks almost exactly like this."(P'Li)

"So why aren't you guys at the party? I thought it would be something you two would especially enjoy."(Lin)

*Sigh!* "I know, right…?! I don't really know what it is, but it just didn't feel comfortable."(Nomu)

"Well, we are still waiting to hear from Mei and Anda. The operation isn't a complete success until they've safely escaped with the Satos…" (P'Li)

"Plus! Even though it's a great victory for us, it feels like only one of a million things we still have to do!"(Nomu)

Nomu threw up his arms in exasperation.

"Hmph! As expected of my subordinates. You understand that there is no true moment of peace for us. There is only the next battle," the Avatar said with a fiery glint in his eyes.

"Guh… I want to argue against that, but I really can't…." (Nomu)

"So… What's that in your hands?"(P'Li)

P'Li was curiously eyeing the frame that Lin was holding. The girl in question took a long deep breath and handed it to Kuzo.

"Easier to tell all three of you at once, I guess."(Lin)

Kuzo, P'Li, and Nomu stared at the picture for a moment. Almost at the same time, their eyes widened in complete surprise.

*GASP!* "I don't get it."(Nomu)

In the photo were two women with a child Lin standing in the middle. The main figure of interest was the person on the right.

"Mother?"(Kuzo)

"…What?"(P'Li)

"That's Kuzo's mom looks kinda scary."(Nomu)

The Avatar looked closely at the picture to make sure he was not imagining it. He turned to Lin for explanation.

"She basically raised me… After my mom died…" (Lin)

"What? But how did…Her trips to Phoenix Landing."(Kuzo)

"Yeah. She stopped by every once in a while to check up on me…" (Lin)

Kuzo sunk into a chair and processed what he had been told.

"So... uh… how did you know Kuzo's mom? Why did she help raise you?"(P'Li)

"Well… she was around when I was newly born… "(Lin)

Lin fidgeted around a bit.

"Her and mom… uh…" (Lin)

Lin twiddled her thumbs trying to find the right words.

"They….. uh…." (Lin)

"They were romantically involved."(Kuzo)

There seemed to be a deafening silence. Any audible sound seemed to fade away into an invisible void.

In the space of an eternity, no one spoke, or even moved for that matter.

That is until…

"Oh?...Oh… OH!"(Nomu)

Everyone stared daggers at the slightly buzzed Water Bender.

"Sorry… I just got it."(Nomu)

Lin sighed heavily, and then straightened her composure.

"My father was killed in the Earth Kingdom Rebellion. My mother was pregnant with me so she didn't participate in the battle. Shortly after I was born, she somehow met Azula…" (Lin)

She inhaled briefly.

"I thought you had the right to know."(Lin)

She looked at Kuzo, readying herself for anything the young man might do or say. Lin had played out all kinds of scenarios in her head. Tantrums, violence, Avatar State, uncontrollable weeping. Of course, the last one was imagined before she had actually met Kuzo.

The Avatar breathed a short sigh.

"I see."(Kuzo)

"…" (Lin)

"…" (P'Li)

Nomu took a long swig to deal with the heavy atmosphere.

"…That's it?... 'I see'?"(Lin)

"It is of no significant issue. I know my mother harbored no feelings for my father. I was also aware of her lack of specific gender preference," Kuzo spoke knowingly.

"Oh… Well, that's good?"(Lin)

"You need not worry, Lin Beifong. You have my gratitude for enlightening me."(Kuzo)

The girl still looked worried, but managed to lower her anxiety.

"Still… it is a bit disappointing. I was sure Anda was my mother's true love…" (Kuzo)

"ANDA?!"(P'Li)

Kuzo looked up at her.

"Sorry! Your mom and Anda, huh…? She was a really cool lady. Told me some embarrassing childhood stories about you! HAHAHA! Makes me laugh just thinking about it!"(P'Li)

"Guh…!"(Kuzo)

"Oh! I've never seen Kuzo make that face before! You gotta tell us, P'Li!"(Nomu)

"Ahahaha… *Sigh* I really hope she'll make it through the mission okay…" P'Li looks at the picture frame. "But she sure looked young back then!"

"Hm? What are you talking about?"(Lin)

"Anda. Fire Lord Azula's servant and Kuzo's nanny. Look, she's in the picture," P'Li said as she pointed out Anda in the photo.

"….Anda?"(Lin)


	33. Rise of the Third Power Part 2

**Chapter 33 – Rise of the Third Power Part 2**

_(On the outskirts of Phoenix Landing)_

The Satos, Mei, and Anda ride their motorcycles with the sun setting behind them. They had made good time and were able to escape the initial attempts of capture, but now made for the wildlands.

As the pair of bikes moved towards a small rock formation, Mei's eyesight caught something. There was a slight shine glistening in midair like a spider's web.

"Steel Wires!" Mei yelled.

It was too late to brake or veer off course. Mei could only grab the girl in front of her and jump high into the air. As if running into an invisible wall, the bike was caught in the steel wires, which cut deeply into the metal. Mei landed nimbly without problems and set Asami down.

They both looked at the bike that was moving behind them as it approached the steel web.

It meticulously went around the trap and stopped in front of Mei and Asami.

"Well… we can't _all_ ride one bike."(Mei)

"The gas is running out, anyway. According to the maps, we will be moving into the wilderness soon too, so it's all the same that we abandon them."(Hiroshi)

"Anda, is there anyone around?"(Mei)

The former maid kneeled down and pressed her hand against the earth. She tuned herself to the surrounding environment.

And cracked a small grin.

"They know we triggered the trap, and are on their way."(Anda)

"Okay… and why is that something to be happy about?"(Mei)

"Because we're getting some reinforcements before that."(Anda)

*BOOM*

With the impact of a miniature meteor, a giant Subun fell from the sky.

"Lan!"(Mei)

"GIANT BUNNY!"(Asami)

On each side of Lan, a figure dismounted from the harness.

"Long time no see, ponytail."(Anda)

The sword master froze on closer look.

"…WHA-!"(Sokka)

"Get it? 'See'? Cause I can't see? Cause I'm blind." Anda joked as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"This is your big reunion, and you make blind jokes?"(Mei)

"…To….TOPH?!"(Sokka)

"Oh wow, it is Toph."(Ty Lee)

"I usually go by Anda these days, but I guess I can leave that name behind."(Toph)

"YOU'RE ALIVE?!"(Sokka)

Toph held up her hand.

"Save the chit chat for later. You need to get the Satos out of here."(Toph)

She moved away from the group and faced the direction of the oncoming pursuers.

"What are you doing?"(Mei)

"I'll hold them off. Put some distance, and I'll catch up with you guys later. Besides…" (Toph)

A furious smile crept across her lips.

"I've got a score to settle…!"(Toph)

Ty Lee moved beside her.

"…The Lightning Count?"(Ty Lee)

Toph nodded.

Ty Lee turned to Mei and Sokka.

"I'll stay too. I have the same debt to pay. And I'll make sure Toph gets back fine."(Ty Lee)

Mei and Sokka stare at the pair before agreeing. They usher the Satos to Lan and all four mount the Subun together.

The giant rabbit creates an earthquake as she launches into the air.

Toph and Ty Lee stand shoulder to shoulder in patient postures.

"You were there… when 'she' died, right?" Toph asked while keeping her focus forward.

"…. Yes…" (Ty Lee)

"… Tell me how it happened later."(Toph)

Ty Lee choked back her emotions and swallowed.

"Okay..." (Ty Lee)

Toph stuck out her fist to her fighting partner.

"For Azula."(Toph)

Ty Lee tapped the fist with her own.

"For Azula."(Ty Lee)

A squadron of Lightning Count Soldiers had appeared in pursuit. They numbered twenty strong, but from the feeling in the atmosphere, it felt like they were the ones being hunted.

Toph and Ty Lee carried vengeance in their hearts, as they fell on the soldiers with unmatched fury.

_(Three hours later)_

The Satos were resting soundly in a nearby tent. Sokka and Mei were sitting around a campfire, keeping watch for any threats.

For the past hour, Mei filled Sokka on the details surrounding Toph to the best of her knowledge. The sword master had trouble believing it, but the stranger it sounded, the more it all seemed to make sense.

Because of Toph's exceptional skills, she made for a perfect spy master. With her ability to tune into the vibrations of her surroundings, she could sneak virtually anywhere, eavesdrop on conversations from a safe distance, detect lies, the applications were endless. As for how her relationship with Azula came to be, Mei suggested that Sokka ask about that from the person herself.

The Sword Master stared pensively into the fire. What thoughts circulated his mind was anyone's guess. Whatever they may have been, they were interrupted by the arrival of a hawk.

"Hawky!"(Sokka)

The bird landed on Sokka's outstretched arm, and held out its leg. A scroll was attached to the limb, bearing Kuzo's markings.

Mei and Sokka detached the message and began reading it, bracing themselves in case there was bad news. As line after line began to sink in, their hardened expressions softened into relief filled smiles.

Nearby bushes had begun to rustle loudly, prompting the two sentinels to take up fighting stances.

Fortunately, what stepped out of their shadowy surroundings was Ty Lee and Toph. Mei and Sokka immediately dropped their hostilities and rushed to them.

"Are you alright? Any wounds?"(Mei)

"Not even a scratch. The Lightning Count Soldiers left in Phoenix Landing were scrubs. Main troops are marching with Baro to Ba Sing Se. Doesn't feel like I got my payback just yet."(Toph)

Toph and Ty Lee sat down around the campfire. Sokka brought them food and water.

"Did you get word from Kuzo? What happened in New Ozai?"(Ty Lee)

Sokka and Mei smiled as they handed them the scroll Hawky brought.

"It's not 'New Ozai' but Omashu."(Sokka)

Toph held the parchment and ran her hands over the ink. Her sensitivity picked up on the brush strokes and indentation.

"So you can read now?"(Sokka)

Toph smiled.

"Azula taught me."(Toph)

The Sword Master frowned a bit. He still possessed strong mixed feelings when it came to the subject of Azula, but he shook his head to banish the excess thoughts.

"So _that's_ why the handwriting was so bad. Hahaha-" (Sokka)

Toph punched him hard in the shoulder, which he immediately had to rub nursingly.

While Toph read the remainder of the letter, she slowly formed a complicated expression.

"What's up?"(Ty Lee)

"… So they've met… Kuzo and Lin, I mean."(Toph)

The short woman took a strained breath.

"They know the truth… I wonder how that went."


	34. Omashu(Epilogue)

**Chapter 34: Omashu (Epilogue)**

_(Dawn had just broke on the City of Omashu)_

Kuzo sat on the roof of Town Hall and looked down to the streets below. He suddenly heard someone's foot steps and turned to his company. It was the newly instated, King Bumi.

With a great green robe full of white feathers, he kind of looked like a parrot or a parakeet. The middle aged man sat beside the Avatar and breathed deep the morning air. He looked down at the busy avenues and wore a big goofy smile.

"Haha! The whole city drunk themselves silly last night, but look at them up and moving at the crack of dawn!"(Bumi)

Kuzo only nodded at the observation.

"Thank you, Avatar Kuzo. I know you do not care much about my gratitude, but you have it nonetheless… Hm~ Hm~ Hm~"(Bumi)

The two watched a group of children playing a game and running through the narrow alleyways. Old women were standing in front of a shop, gossiping about who knows what. On the mouth of a shop owner sweeping the front of his store, was a lively and upbeat tune.

The king shed tears upon the sight.

"One day, Avatar Kuzo… One day and the city _changes._" *Sniff* "It was only so long ago that the word 'Omashu' was nothing but a whisper… A taboo term of shame, and a bygone era. Now, look."(Bumi)

He held his arms out as if taking the scenery into his body.

"Shops who never dared to open so early are now shouting about their wares. The eyes of the people are no longer clouded and murky! If we want to laugh, we can fill our lungs and howl at the moon!... The city… is alive again…!"(Bumi)

Even Kuzo felt a slight touched at the King's words. He remembered how depressing the city was when he and Nomu had just arrived. How the only sound they could hear was the monotonous noise of machine. It was almost like a completely difference place now. Full of completely different people. There was yelling, laughter, music. And even if it was a trick of the imagination, the city on the cliff seemed so much more colorful.

_He seems to be in a good mood…_

_I'll put off on telling him… for now…_

Kuzo handed Lin a message he had received that morning.

She quickly scanned it and handed it to P'Li and Nomu, who were sitting at the same table. All four were gathered in the café run by the Resistance member from before. It seems they took a fondness to the hangout. It also might have something to do with the fact that they received free coffee from the grateful citizen.

Nomu was the last to read the message.

"Um… Yay?"(Nomu)

"Yeah! This is great news! Why do you two look so glum?!"(P'Li)

"Hm? I am elated," Kuzo responded with an offhand expression.

""Yeah, but you don't look like it!""(P'Li and Nomu)

The three turned to Lin who was crossing her arms, while exuding a hostile aura. She took a sip of her coffee and said nothing with a pouty face.

"Congratulations, Lin Beifong. Your operation was a complete success."(Kuzo)

"Why, thank you, Avatar. Your praise means _all the world_ to me."(Lin)

The Metal Bender drank her coffee and set it with a subtle loudness.

"Hm?"(Kuzo)

_No, Kuzo! You don't understand! She obviously wants to be left alone right now!_

_Don't do it, you idiot! Stoooop!_

But as loudly as P'Li and Nomu's thoughts were, the Avatar could not hear them.

"I thought you would rejoice upon your accomplishment."(Kuzo)

Lin emptied her cup and slammed it on the table.

*CLANK*

"Oh, yes. It's great! I mean, we took back the City of Omashu for the people! We even put Bumi as King! AND since we have the Satos, we can put the materials here to amassing our forces! It even sends a great message to the world that the Avatar has appeared to put an end to the War and liberate the other countries. We should get followers applying to your faction by the dozens! Can I get more coffee?!"(Lin)

"Right away!"(Barista)

"And of course. How could I forget? Oh. Yes. My mother that I thought was dead for _years_ is actually alive! Alive and spying for us THIS WHOLE TIME! I mean how hilarious would it have been if she actually died on the mission! Oh! Alive again one day, then dead the next! And now she's coming here. Why wouldn't I be absolutely freaking happy?! Thank you for the coffee!"(Lin)

"Of course," the Barista said as he quickly scuttled away.

Lin took a large gulp of caffeine and put down the mug with another

*CLANK*

All three of her comrades only looked at her without a word. Lin's chest rose and dropped rapidly, as she recovered from her outburst.

"Do you feel better?"(Kuzo)

Lin buried her head in her arms.

"Much better," she muffled.

P'Li patted her friend consolingly while Nomu looked at Kuzo, mildly impressed.

_I guess someone who throws tantrums also knows how to deal with tantrums…_

"So… we did a mighty fine job if I do say so myself. What's next for Team Avatar?"(Nomu)

Lin, P'Li, and Nomu all looked at Kuzo for the answer.

*Ahem* "I've meditated on it. A certain spirit has advised me to go the Swamp."(Kuzo)

"…"(Lin)

"…"(P'Li)

"…"(Nomu)

"…"(Kuzo)

""…Swamp?""(Lin, P'Li, and Nomu)

_(On the outskirts of Ba Sing Se)_

In the Generals' war tent, Baro and his subordinates receive news on the Satos escape, P'Li's defection, and the Avatar's claim of Omashu. Tonraq and Unalaq, who were present at the war council, looked at each other with uncertainty.

Raina had expected the Shogun to rampage, but ever the eternal strategist, the man kept his calm composure. The Lightning Count Leader felt her respect for him grow once again.

Baro only twiddled his cigarette in his hands as he wrapped his head around the situation.

"I didn't expect Mei to betray us so early. I assumed she was going to look for a more opportune moment. Perhaps a time when the war could have been lost or tipped in her favor. I wanted to be able to predict and counter that instance but it seems I was outplayed…. Hm."(Baro)

He puffed his tobacco sparingly.

"My apologies, Shogun. I should have been able to prevent such a thing."(Raina)

Baro only waved his hand.

"No, there is no way we could have predicted such a turn of events. I doubt we could have taken _any_ preventative measures unless we somehow knew that Kuzo had been in New Ozai from the beginning…"(Baro)

At that moment, a heavy panting messenger had run into the tent.

"Lord Shogun! I bring word from the scouts!" He took a much needed breath before continuing. "The Phoenix King Ozai is not in Ba Sing Se!"

The tent went deathly quiet for about three counts.

"What? Then, where is he?"(Baro)

The messenger shook his head.

"We do not know. The full force of the Phoenix Army is present, but all sources say the same thing. Ozai himself is not currently within the city."(Messenger)

Baro had stopped playing with his cigarette.

"Where are you Ozai…?" (Baro)

_There's no use worrying about it. It couldn't be a trap… could it?_

"Bring all the scouts here."(Baro)

"Yes, sir!"(Messenger)

"Raina."(Baro)

"Yes, Shogun."(Raina)

"Prepare all our forces. I will speak to the scouts myself to confirm their stories. If I'm satisfied, I want to begin sieging Ba Sing Se as soon as possible!"

His subordinates bowed and began executing their tasks.

_Ozai… I don't know if you're growing senile or what…_

_Where could you possibly be that's more important than your last stronghold?_

_(In Wan Shi Tong's Library)_

Ozai and his most trusted vassals stood before a large black owl. Tall piles of books, as well as a number of trinkets and machines, were laid before the librarian spirit. With his odd neck rotating in ways that made the mind cringe, he eyed the gifts with extreme interest. After seemingly satisfied, he turned his attention to the human leader.

"You may peruse my collection."(Wan Shi Tong)

Ozai bowed and began walking around the library. The only one he allowed to follow him was the leader of the Yuyan Archers, Tooru.

During his search, the Phoenix King came upon one of the fox assistants of the library. He spoke of the book he was looking for, and the worker nodded and scampered off.

While the pair followed the spirit fox, Ozai thought back to his meditation a few days before.

The dark voice spoke to him like it had done so many times before.

"**I cannot sense their presence well from my prison…"(Spirit)**

"What must I do?"(Ozai)

"**I know of a place where you may obtain the locations of the *shhhhhh*"(Spirit)**

"And where would that be?"(Ozai)

"…**.. Wan Shi Tong's Library…. He has denied the access of humans, but if you tell him I sent you as my representative… and bring him knowledge and invention…he should permit it."(Spirit)**

"… Thank you, Vaatu."(Ozai)

His mind returned to the present as the fox appeared with a book in its mouth. It stood on its hind legs and laid it on a study table. Ozai opened the ancient tome carefully in case it proved fragile.

After turning the pages over a few times, he arrived at what he was looking for.

"hehehehehahahaaha….AHAHAAHAHA!"(Ozai)

Tooru beside him, looking at the page with curiosity.

It was an odd map of the world. It seemed to give details and instructions in three dimensions. Not only latitude and longitude were listed, but also altitude. He began translating the data to more modern forms of measurements in his head. When he finished, the answers made him question the validity of the book.

The Phoenix King turned to his vassal with an inquisitive expression.

"What are your thoughts, Tooru?"(Ozai)

The Yuyan Archer paused as he wanted to choose his words carefully without insulting his master.

"You have my permission to speak frankly."(Ozai)

Tooru froze for a moment, but then consented to his liege's invitation.

"I believe the book is fake. The locations… the coordinates make no sense. It is impossible for weapons to exist at the tome's citations."(Tooru)

"Hm… And why is that?"(Ozai)

Tooru gulped.

"Because the book indicates that the weapons are at a fixed point in the sky…"(Tooru)

Ozai expressed a supremely evil grin.

"The book is correct, Tooru. What we seek floats high in the clouds."(Ozai)

Tooru couldn't believe his ears. Did he hear correctly?

"…!?... What is my liege… looking for?"(Tooru)

The Phoenix King paused.

"Hahaha!…..Lion Turtles."


	35. The Avatar's Secret

**Chapter 34 – The Avatar's Secret**

_(Some days have passed since the Liberation of Omashu)_

In the city square, King Bumi finishes a particularly moving speech.

Many of the residents wipe their tears as they clap furiously. The chain began from those closest to the podium, to those farthest away. There were audience members even populating the rooftops so that they could get a better view.

"Why does it feel like Bumi just took all the credit for our work?"(Nomu)

"Because it was set up as such. At least half, anyway. The citizens saw him fight at the walls, while none beheld ours. He is a descendant of the previous King Bumi, founded the Resistance, has the love and support of his people. The man makes an excellent figurehead."(Kuzo)

"Wah! Figurehead?!"(P'Li)

"Well, yes. It may not seem that way to the citizens, but the rest of the world knows Omashu as _my_ city. And it is. Also Lin, who is my subordinate, is held in as high regard as Bumi himself."(Kuzo)

"Yeah… It probably comes off as Lin defeats the Mayor and Bumi protected the people. And the Avatar 'helped'" (Nomu)

"… You even gave her command of the operation too."(P'Li)

His comrades looked at him with suspicion.

_Just how much of this has he calculated?_ Was what P'Li and Nomu thought.

As if reading their minds,

"It was an added bonus. I intended to give the command to Lin Beifong regardless."(Kuzo)

"AND NOW! LET THE RACES BEGIIIINNN!"(Bumi)

Residents began sliding down the highways of the city, down to the very edge of the walls. Some used Earth Bending to increase their speed, while others had special shoes with frictionless soles. The race was only one of the many events hosted during Omashu's celebrations. Apparently, this would go on for about a week.

"Remember our bet! No going back on your word!"(Nomu)

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be drinking your tears as I take your loot!"(P'Li)

"…Wow…"(Nomu)

"Yeah, I know. My brain just kinda came up with it and my mouth went with it."(P'Li)

"You sure you're not gonna participate, Kuzo?"(Nomu)

"Pointless farce. I have more important matters to attend to."(Kuzo)

P'Li and Nomu shrugged as they ran to the starting line.

Kuzo made his way to Bumi.

"I need to speak with you."(Kuzo)

The two walked a fairly long way from everyone. When the Avatar was sure that no one was around, he began explaining his grand plan. Kuzo left out some of the details as a precaution, but imparted relevant information to bring the King onboard. After all, Bumi was going to fulfill a cornerstone of it.

It was something he, Azula, and Iroh had put together a long time ago. The only others who knew about it were Toph and Ty Lee. The Avatar's grand scheme to bring everlasting peace to the world. The End Game to all the wars. It was a secret Kuzo would never tell even his closest allies, who remained ever in the dark of his true intentions.

When he finished, Bumi was visibly sweating. He didn't blink, his pupils had contracted to their smallest size. His mouth dried to the point where it seemed like he was dying of thirst. The King hadn't even realized he had been holding his breath. Kuzo gave him a moment to absorb the information.

The grown man's reaction was completely understandable. When Azula told Toph, he had never seen her so upset. He could still remember it clearly, even now. The small woman trembled, while grabbing onto Azula. Begging… Pleading that it wasn't true.

His thoughts were interrupted by Bumi.

"Is that really what must be done…?" the King spoke with a strong amalgam of emotions.

The Avatar saw the emotional conflict he was in and nodded resolutely.

"It is a flawless plan. And it is completely necessary."(Kuzo)

"…. Do your allies know what you plan to do?"(Bumi)

"No. And they never will. Not until it is all too late."

While most of the populace were enjoying the celebrations, Lin was preparing the military for the war to come. With a clipboard in hand, she organized the ever growing Third Power, also known as the Avatar Faction.

As she had predicted, once the world knew the Avatar had joined the War, eager new recruits were showing up to join Kuzo's army daily. Many of them wanted revenge on the Fire Empire or even just a better life. The oppression Ozai put all the villages under, practically drove the Earth Kingdom into poverty. If the poor enlisted as soldiers, they would be given a roof over their head, food in their belly, and extra cash to do what they will. It was a difficult offer to pass up. They didn't even consider Kuzo's origins as the former crown prince….

Or maybe they had, and expected if the Avatar won, all of them would be showered with the spoils of war.

_We haven't even sent out army recruiters yet. I need to prepare some representatives to go to the neighboring villages too. And there are the mines along the desert…_

The work was endless, but at the moment, Lin welcomed it. The mental consuming tasks kept her thoughts about her mother at bay. Her mind was full of logistics and territorial defense structures.

"Lin Beifong. What is the status of my army?"(Kuzo)

"Growing, Avatar. We're also consolidating a lot of the scattered White Lotus Sects."(Lin)

She handed the clip board to Kuzo, who flipped through the pages. While he did so, Lin contemplated her next words.

"When do we leave for the Swamp?"(Lin)

"As soon as Ty Lee's party arrives."(Kuzo)

"…. Can we leave…sooner?"(Lin)

Kuzo stopped looking through the pages and stared at Lin.

"We should move as quickly as possible, right?"(Lin)

"…I do not disagree with the notion, but Lan is a vital part of our travels. It would be more prudent to wait for her to arrive."(Kuzo)

Lin looked down.

"That's right. I must have forgot."

_(At the entrance to Omashu)_

"Waaaaahhhh!" Asami's eyes widened upon seeing the intricate highways that looped through the city.

With the child riding on Lan, the other five of the group walked alongside the giant Subun. The soldiers at the wall had given them a warm welcome, and notified Bumi immediately.

"Larger since I was last here."(Sokka)

"We've been gone for a long time."(Ty Lee)

*WHOOSH*

Through the air soared Bumi, leaping off one of the roadways above. He landed on the ground and went into a roll. When the King stopped before the group, he was surrounded by a cloud of dust.

"Hello, I am Bumi," he smiled with a funny look.

They all made their introductions and were led to the King's antique shop. While moving to the back office, the guide constantly hummed a song off tune.

Finally, the party arrived where Team Avatar had worked….

"Of course…." Ty Lee groaned.

The room was completely empty except for some chairs, a large table, numerous stacks of papers, and a few choice bottles of wine. The group walked over and found a note with four distinct writing styles on it.

_**We're going to the Swamp! **_(P'Li. Messy hand writing)

_**Send Lan. **_(Kuzo: short and neat.)

_**Military details and procedures are in the packets. **_(Lin: Formal and aligned)

_**Enjoy the wine! **_(Nomu: Swiggly, probably drunk while writing)

""Two lovers, forbidden from one another  
A war divides their people  
And a mountain divides them apart  
Built a path to be together""

""Secret Tunnel~ !""

""Secret, secret, secret, secret TUNNEL!~ ""(P'Li and Nomu singing)

Lin groaned as she began developing a migraine.

"Can you two shut up?!"(Lin)

""Secret Tunnel~ !""

"Grr…." She turns to Kuzo, who is walking unfazed. "Hm? How are you okay with that?...Hello?"

Lin tapped the unresponsive Avatar on the shoulder.

He turns around curiously and takes some clay out of his ears.

"Yes?"(Kuzo)

"You plugged your ears…."(Lin)

*BOOM*

Lan fell out of nowhere and tackled Kuzo. The Subun sniffed the Avatar fondly before backing off. P'Li and Nomu were completely ecstatic and began petting the giant furry head enthusiastically.

When the euphoria of the reunion wore off, the four began looking through the parcels that Lan had brought them. There was food, water, tools, and some particularly special gear.

Kuzo found the note and read it.

_**IDIOTS.**_ (Ty Lee: Big bold letters)

_**Hi.**_ (Toph: Barely legible.)

_**Helmet, Kuzo. Spear, Lin. Hammer, P'Li. Gourds, Nomu. **_(Mei: Neat and formal)

_**Thanks for the wine! **_(Sokka: Squiggly, probably drinking)

_**P.S. Nomu. Additional rules! **_(Ty Lee again)

…

"Guh…! I knew your wife would be pissed at me…" (Nomu)

The four all began distributing their gifts.

Kuzo looked at his full helmet that clamped around his head. It had different sorts of designs around the eyes that gave off a demonish impression. Although everyone paused at the sight of it, no one wanted to point out the obvious again.

The Avatar donned it emotionlessly, but they could all tell he was delighted. The note he found on it, indicated that Toph had specifically forged it for him.

P'Li swung her steel hammer through the air. It had a lion's head design with a shaft length of two thirds her height. She read the instructions that came with it and began laughing. Wondering what was going on, the other three turned to her as she swung the weapon towards a boulder.

*FWOOM!*

Apparently, the hammer was able to act as a concentration point for her combustion bending. It took half the time of its normal preparation, and the explosion could be specifically directed, so there was no fear of backlash.

"….Oh…hohohoho~"(P'Li)

Lin looked at her pitch black spear and read her note. Sokka had written "Space Spear!" and some instructions. It was made out of the same meteorite his sword was and was also forged by Toph.

It was incredibly easy to Metal Bend. It extended and collapsed at great length. She gave it a flick, and it split into five separate shafts, which could be thrown or meleed with.

Nomu looked at his gift, not very impressed. They were two large gourds tied together with a long and thick metal tether. When he picked it up, he realized that the alcohol containers were lined with metal and possessed an absurd amount of weight. He swung one at a nearby tree.

The gourd completely blew the base away. Bark flew through the air as the whole tree timbered.

Additionally, there was a small leather bag addressed to him. In it were earrings designed with gold koi fishes coiling around sapphire. It was in the same style as P'Li's and Lin's, which identified them as trustworthy companions of the Avatar.

He was happy to put them on, but the mood quickly descended as he read a small note included in the bag. Ty Lee had written a scary letter to Nomu specifically and added a few new rules.

"No gambling… No killing… No running away again… No torturing… some other stuff…wegghhh"(Nomu)

"Hmph. Duly noted."(Kuzo)

"So… anyone feel guilty about leaving without any real notice…?"(P'Li)

Everyone stared at her.

"Yeah. Okay… Haha…"

Toph and Ty Lee drank heavily in Team Avatar's former office.

"I can't believe they did that…." (Ty Lee)

"They're just kids. I think sometimes we forget about that. Saving the world and all. And Kuzo being…Kuzo. Speaking of which…" (Toph)

Toph looked down at a passed out Sokka on the floor.

"I heard you bullied my little Kuzo quite a bit… And you made fun of my writing and drawing. Well…"(Toph)

The short woman pulled out a pen and began scribbling on Sokka's face.

_So immature… But I also want to do it…_

Ty Lee took a second pen and joined Toph.

While writing absentmindedly on the Sword Master's body,

"I was always curious about something."(Toph)

"Shoot."(Ty Lee)

"Did you and Azula ever have a thing?"(Toph)

Ty Lee involuntarily stabbed Sokka's face with the pen. He almost woke up, but began snoring again shortly after.

"… No point in lying, huh?"(Ty Lee)

"I got even better at detecting lies by being around Azula."(Toph)

They both smiled as they continued scribbling.

"Maybe in another place and another time…"(Ty Lee)

"…"(Toph)

"After the prison incident, I never met her again so there wasn't any chance for anything. The only time we reunited was near New Years. I don't think there's any more room to write on."(Ty Lee)

Toph flipped Sokka's shirt up and began scribbling on his belly.

"That's a shame…" Toph said with a sly grin. "The fun the three of us could have had…"

"Pffffttt!" Ty Lee stifled her laugh as hard as possible.

And for a few precious moments, they floated to a time when things were just the slightest bit different. Maybe a place where Azula was still alive, the Fire Nation didn't conquer the world, and Kuzo wasn't the Avatar….

"…You know, right?"(Toph)

The tone was ever so subtle as to communicate the true meaning.

"Yes. Azula told me on New Years. *Sigh* It seems King Bumi knows now as well." (Ty Lee)

Toph nodded.

"…Do you believe Kuzo will go through with it? With _all_ _of it_?"(Ty Lee)

Although it was in the form of a question, it seemed from the tone, Ty Lee already knew the answer.

Toph stopped writing.

"It's still open ended, Ty Lee. None of us know what Kuzo will do in the end. I want to believe even he doesn't really know for sure."(Toph)

"Yeah… sounds about right."(Ty Lee)

"We can only trust him to do the right thing. I've known that kid since he was learning to crawl and he's been through things that would break anyone else. He's tougher than all of us combined. Mind and body. I don't have any doubts…." (Toph)

"Yeah… Me neither. Tenacious kid would be amazing, even without being the Avatar…" (Ty Lee)

She looked down at her wine cup.

"Kuzo… the one to save us all… But who's going to save Kuzo from himself?" (Ty Lee)

"Heh. Lin? P'Li? Nomu? You or I?"(Toph)

"Rather than assisting him, sometimes it feels like we're here to keep him in check…"(Ty Lee)

Toph shrugged as they both continued to drink the night away.

"The Last Avatar…"


	36. Leaf Loincloths

**Chapter 36 – Leaf Loincloths**

_(Near a fishing village within the vicinity of the Swamp)_

P'Li and Nomu are playing with Pai Sho pieces, while using a tree stump as a table. In the background, catastrophic levels of Earth Bending ensued, but the two paid no mind.

Nomu took a sip of his wine before moving his three tiles against P'Li's two.

"Good job. My forces are on the retreat."(P'Li)

"Finally! Yes! I pursue!"(Nomu)

"Aaaaaaand my hiding forces attack from the tree line that you neglected to scout."(P'Li)

"Wha-!"(Nomu)

"And my main force turns around to create a two pronged ambush."(P'Li)

"Ughhh…."(Nomu)

"WHAPOW!" P'Li yells as she slaps Nomu's pieces off the table. "Your army is decimated!"

"Guhhhhh – Wait! From a realistic view, you can't possibly just make units appear out of nowhere just cause I didn't scout the place!"(Nomu)

P'Li only smiled.

"Remember the scenario? Your scouts brought you an accurate estimate of my forces."(P'Li)

"So?!"(Nomu)

"Take a look at the board, Nomu…"(P'Li)

He looked down apprehensively and began counting the tiles

"… The ambush numbers were within the intelligence reports…"(Nomu)

"When you get such a good estimate, you have to be cautious when an enemy appears with less than you imagined. In all honesty, the whole situation screamed ambush."(P'Li)

*Groan!* "I thought military education was over since Kuzo's busy with Earth Bending!" Nomu complained as he rubbed his head.

They had been at it for hours. All the different scenarios started to blur into one big mess in his overtaxed brain.

"Yeah. Too bad I know almost as much about strategy as Kuzo. Though I may not act like it, I was at the top of our academy!"(P'Li)

"You're… actually smart?!"(Nomu)

"Hahaha! I'm not even insulted. Seriously, back in Omashu, while you were reading textbooks, I was helping Lin and Kuzo organize the military. and Bumi with the new city policies… You really gotta start pulling your weight around here, Nomu."(P'Li)

"SORRY I WASN'T RAISED BY WARLORDS LIKE YOU CRAZY BATTLE MONGERS!"(Nomu)

"Oh? Well instead of military class, would you rather be doing that?" P'Li asked as she pointed behind her.

Kuzo and Lin were sparring with all the intention of destroying each other. It didn't look anything remotely close to a "practice" match. Blood dripped from the two and bruises were beginning to swell.

They wore light comfortable clothes that were practically torn to shreds. What made the whole scene even more nonsensical was that they were both wearing blindfolds.

The two combatants broke away from each other for a second. Almost at the same time, Lin defiantly spit blood from her mouth, while Kuzo blew some out of his nose. After taking in a breath, they stomped the ground and tuned their senses to the vibrations.

_His left ankle's twisted._

_Fractured left rib. I'll aim for that._

Lin dashed to the side and struck the ground. A great shard of earth emerged and traveled towards the Avatar like a shark's fin towards prey.

Kuzo gritted his teeth and crushed the attack underfoot. At the same time, he thrust his fist into the ground and summoned four great boulders. Lin felt the vibrations of the move and mirrored it.

In four rapid successions, they launched their titanic slabs of stone at each other.

*CRASH*

*CRASH*

*CRASH*

*CRASH*

As Kuzo tried to stomp the ground to send out seismic waves, it was already too late.

In the cover of the last attack, Lin had slipped behind him and put her arms around his waist. Her rib cage fractured further, but adrenaline had numbed the pain. With a great torque from her legs, she lifted the Avatar up and then behind her, executing a perfect jaw dropping suplex. His body was buried deep into ground, covered under heavy rubble.

*Whew* "Time to admit defeat Avatar. If you can still hear me."(Lin)

From the rubble flew a sharp slag of concrete that cut Lin's cheek.

"I've never understood what that means," Kuzo spoke from a pile of rocks.

Lin wiped off the freshly cut blood with a tinge of anger.

"Oh. Well, you should know what sleep means."(Lin)

Without the slightest bit of mercy, she stomped her foot into the pile of rubble. The ground seemed to sink a good six inches. This time, Kuzo seemed to be out completely.

Lin flashed a proud smile of victory before collapsing on her back, also unconscious.

Nomu sighed.

"Help me get them into the river…"(Nomu)

P'Li ended up carrying Kuzo by the hip, and Lin over her shoulder. Without any sort of delicacy, she tossed them into the nearby river like ragdolls. On the inside, she enjoyed doing this, and even began aiming at throwing them farther and farther for fun.

Nomu waded over to where the pair was tossed, and began healing them. The water around them glowed like moonlight in the evening.

Kuzo woke up abruptly.

"Hostiles to the east!"(Kuzo)

P'Li turned around at the warning and heard trees being knocked over in the distance. If viewed from above, it looked like a parade of some kind was causing the forest to shudder from its path. Whatever it was, or they were, they must have been of unfathomable size.

From the shadows, Lan scampered towards the Avatar party. What followed was nothing like they had ever seen before.

Giant twisted monsters, cloaked in a black mist. The only thing that was clearly visible were their gnarled claws, vicious teeth, and eerie shining eyes.

_Dark Spirits. They were trying to attack Lan._

Kuzo tried to return to shore, but cringed painfully. His body was not fully healed, and Nomu began the treatment as quickly as he could.

A bear like spirit changed its target from Lan to P'Li. The Combustion Bender froze in fright for a second, but shifted her mentality completely in the next. She pulled her new trusty hammer from her back and leapt at the shadowy grizzly with the intent of laying it low.

As the steel lion head tore through the air, it began sparking from P'Li's Combustion Bending. When it reached the bear's head at full momentum, the pocket of air detonated in the metal animal's mouth.

*FWOOOOOOM*

Conflagration burst from the hammer like a fire breathing animal. The spirit was blown back hard. The left side of its head and shoulder had been completely obliterated.

The rest of the demonic looking beings took caution after seeing the attack. Meanwhile P'Li stepped aggressively forward and drew a line in the dirt with her hammer. The gesture was clear. The hostiles dare not pass the marked boundary and began to withdraw…

_Whew… Toooootally bluffed that one…_

She turned to the rest of her group and rushed to bring Lin to shore.

Nomu had finished the treatment on both of them. The patients were still suffering from the pain, but all their wounds had been healed.

"Were you the ones who stopped those spirits?" (?)

They all turned around and saw an almost naked man emerging from the forest.

He wore nothing but a giant leaf hat and a leaf loincloth.

"Well, this all makes for the beginning of a very interesting day."(Nomu)

"He is a Swamp Guru…"(Kuzo)

"That's a Guru?"(Nomu)

The supposed Guru nodded as he paid particularly close attention to Kuzo.

"And you are the Avatar."(Guru)

Upon hearing that, Nomu, P'Li, and Lin, had silently prepared to capture him. It was a measure of well-placed precaution. They trusted no one they couldn't identify without certainty. And the Avatar wasn't short any enemies, since he joined the war. In fact, there were three assassination attempts on his life since Omashu's liberation.

"Relax. I'm not an enemy, and it's not like it's obvious he's the Avatar or anything. Not to the naked eye anyway…"(Guru)

Through the concentrated vision of the Swampling he saw tiny colors of light within each person. Red for P'Li, Blue for Nomu, and Green for Lin. Kuzo on the other hand was an overwhelming white, which engulfed his whole body and particularly his eyes. Rather than light, it was something more tangible… His soul seemed to burn like a torch with wisps of fire flaring from his sight.

_The Flame of Raava…_

The only possible way someone could possess Qi like that was if they were half spirit. It wasn't much of a leap from there to assume Kuzo's identity.

"The Guru is no threat. But it seems the situation is more dire than I was aware of. Guide us to the World Tree. I must stop the Spirits at once."


	37. Past Life Crisis

**Chapter 37 – Past Life Crisis**

_(Team Avatar was currently in the Swamp, being led to the World Tree by a Swamp Guru)_

The group rid on a boat to get through the swamp easier. At a certain point, they could only travel further by walking, but not before they were attacked by a Dark Spirit Alligator. Before the Avatar could do anything about it, the apparition quickly sank into the marsh.

_They are aware of me… I'll need to bait them somehow._

Team Avatar and the Swamp Guru eventually made it to the base of the World Tree. From the high point, was a breathtaking sight of unchecked vegetation as far as the eye could see. They all simultaneously wondered, what it would be like if the whole world had experienced overgrowth like this. Wild and unchecked, but completely free.

After taking in the sight, Kuzo rest his hand against the trunk of the World Tree. Uncle Iroh's spiritual teachings had surfaced from the deepest recesses of his memories. He closed his eyes and connected to the world's Life Stream.

He frowned.

"Is something the matter, Avatar?"(Guru)

"… I am unable to pin point the source of the disturbance… It is as if raw negative emotion was injected into the spirits…" (Kuzo)

"Before the feral behavior began, I sensed a presence tip the balance from the direction of the desert."(Guru)

Kuzo followed the lead and ended up at Wan Shi Tong's Library.

_Someone abused an ancient tome? _

_In any case, I'll take care of the spirits in the Swamp and any others within close vicinity._

He probed all the nearby locations.

_There's a lot of them…_

Kuzo opened his eyes and looked at his allies.

"I will be drawing all of them here so I may pacify them all at once."(Kuzo)

The Swamp Guru let out an odd yelp. It caused everyone to turn to him.

"Are-…Are you sure that is how you want to go about this?"(Guru)

"I do not have the luxury of hunting them all individually. I wish to accomplish this task as quickly as possible and move on."(Kuzo)

"Surprised you're doing a favor for free."(Nomu)

"It's a preventative measure, Nomu. The Dark Spirits will eventually attack settlements under my faction if they go unchecked…..Also…" (Kuzo)

"Hm?"(Nomu)

"This matter is different."(Kuzo)

"Okaayyy, not like I follow any of this paranormal activity stuff anyway."(Nomu)

"Me neither. Let's just get this over with already. What do you need?"(Lin)

"I will be meditating here, drawing the spirits in. I will try to avoid doing so one at a time, but if any come too close, push them back. This will take a while… I also have to talk to an annoying old hag and some weak minded fools…"(Kuzo)

The team wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about but nodded all the same.

"Avatar..! If I may…"(Guru)

"Yes?"(Kuzo)

"Are you sure this is the best course of action? To purify all the Spirits at once. It is… a near impossible feat. I know you must be exceptionally talented in the spiritual teachings if you were gifted with the Flames of Raava—"(Guru)

"'_Gifted'_?" Kuzo questioned with a sly grin. "I _stole_ it from the old hag."

"What?!"(Guru)

"Put your mind at ease, Guru. My team and I are more than capable of keeping you safe. Or flee. It does not matter."(Kuzo)

The Guru looked miffed and stared incredulously at the Avatar. He seemed to be unable to accept the young man before him.

But Kuzo didn't pay it a second thought as he sat cross legged on one of the gigantic tree roots. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. The inhale and exhale became more and more drawn out with every fall of his chest. Time seemed to stretch from moments into hours for Kuzo. The trance was going well.

And then the Avatar stopped breathing. His pulse was so slow, so faint, that it was practically nonexistent. Even the Guru was impressed with the feat, and to enter it so quickly. Kuzo had shifted into a state of suspended animation completely of will. Meditation of that level was only supposed to be achieved after spending a lifetime in training.

It was there in the void, that his mind perceived a higher plane of the world. Kuzo's spirit body walked to the World Tree and entered its base. With his right hand, he began touching the all the Dark Spirits he could sense.

They looked up from where they were and reacted to his aura. Slowly, they began migrating to the tree as the Avatar sifted through the World for more Dark Spirits.

While doing so, the encounter he was dreading, finally arrived. Like sentient stars in the universe, the spirits lit up and spoke to him.

"**If you had simply accepted our help, this would have been easily prevented."(Raava)**

"Yes. And I would play the foolish puppet to your shallow thought out pacifism."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo…We're just trying to help."(?)

"I do not require _any_ of your help," Kuzo invocated to the crowd of stars.

"Especially from you, Avatar Aang…"

_(While Kuzo was attracting Dark Spirits and speaking with Raava and his past lives)_

"So… is pacifying Dark Spirits hard…? Cause you looked _real_ apprehensive when Kuzo told us the plan."(Nomu)

The Swamp Guru frowned.

"The Avatar is… nothing like I was taught about."(Guru)

"Yeahhhh more bad guy than good guy right?"(P'Li)

"No. It is much _more_ than that…. While his behavior is indeed a major factor, there is a greater… more disturbing incongruity."(Guru)

"Hm? What do you mean?"(Lin)

"At even the most fundamental elements, he does not… _exist_ as an Avatar. It is a complicated concept to impart."(Guru)

"It's not like we don't have the time. Plus, I think we really need to hear this."(Lin)

"I understand. But where to begin?"(Guru)

He looked at Kuzo and tapped into his mind's eye.

"For one thing, he has purposely severed his connection with his past lives. The young man _chooses_ not to access the Avatar State."

_(On the Avatar Plane)_

Kuzo's past lives critiqued him at every turn. Whether it be his methods, or the grand plan he had designed with Iroh and Azula. They offered advice and council, but it all went ignored.

"You spoke of a method to learning Air Bending! That is the _only_ topic I am interested in hearing from you!" Kuzo roared.

All was silent for a moment.

"Go to the Southern Air Temple, Avatar Kuzo. You will find your mentors there."(Aang)

"Are you daft? There's nothing there but a pile of ruin and bones. Your brief memories have shown me that."(Kuzo)

"Grrrr—"(Aang)

"It is no trick. Avatar Aang speaks the truth, Avatar Kuzo."(?)

Appearing beside Kuzo's apparition was the spirit of a heavily cloaked elderly man.

"You will find your Air Bending Teachers there."(Roku)

Kuzo contemplated the advice for a moment and then agreed.

Unlike most of his past lives, Roku had given his support for Kuzo's actions. He was not the only one, but very few had similar ideals. Two of them had just appeared beside Kuzo in the form of spirit orbs. They floated around him like playful birds.

The Avatar felt their presence and thoughts with great fondness. Out of _all_ the reincarnations, these two were the only ones who were infants. One of them did not even possess a voice, but expressed the most rawest of emotion.

Kuzo turned to the other sentient stars.

"…. What other information do you have for me?"

_(Outside)_

"It is as if Kuzo is actively defying the will of his past lives and even his connection with Raava. And somehow…. He is in possession of that Flame… How did such a thing come about…? How can such an Avatar exist?"(Guru)

Nomu, Lin, and P'Li looked at each other with worried expressions.

They trusted Kuzo with their lives. There was just a way about him. Maybe it was his charisma, his ambitious flare, his ability to do what he promised, to keep his word, or a hundred other things. There was no specific reason. But in this moment, it had donned on them that they barely knew anything at all about the one whom they deemed one of their closest friends.

"Why would he be in conflict with the past Avatars? Sure, he's _different_ but he's still trying to save the world, isn't he?"(Lin)

But the Guru only shook his head.

"I know not the reason…. Though if I had to venture a guess…" (Guru)

The man paused with a dark shadow over his eyes.

"Kuzo blocks his past lives out because he fears they will forcefully stop his actions. And if they are things that the Avatar reincarnations disapprove of… many terrible possibilities come to mind."(Guru)

Lin thought back to one of her earliest conversations with Kuzo.

"_You… plan on_** killing**_ Baro and Ozai….don't you?"(Lin)_

"_I cannot reveal the full scope of my plans. All you need to know is that I will bring everlasting peace to this world."(Kuzo)_

"_I will bring it about__my__way. In__my__vision."__ (Kuzo)_

Lin revealed a complicated face.

"Actions the past Avatars don't approve of… does it go even farther than that?" Lin asked herself.

"Lin?"(P'Li)

"His mind is also extremely worldly and partial. The Avatar is supposed to be far and removed from any sort of bias or personal beliefs in order make balanced adjustments to the world. If I would describe him, I would say he is an ordinary person given powers beyond his control. Powers that will corrupt him. Especially without proper guidance."(Guru)

"But he's not… he's not evil or anything. He just acts like it. It's not like he's trying to _destroy_ the world. He's trying to save it!"(P'Li)

"…Or rule it."(Lin)

They all turned to Lin.

"The Avatar Kuzo comes off as a conqueror to me. Peace through rule. Harmony through oppression. Those things don't seem too far-fetched for him."(Lin)

"… From the sounds of it, as terrible as it is, you don't seem to disagree."(Nomu)

Lin turned to Nomu with surprise.

The imbecilic atmosphere around Nomu was gapingly absent. The Water Bender stared at her with a serious look she had never seen from him before. His tone contained none of its usual aloofness.

"That's right… It might just be my messiah complex, but some people really don't seem to know what's for their own good. They won't know peace until it's basically shoved down their throats."(Lin)

"And you think Kuzo's going to do that. Force the world into peace through obedience?"(Nomu)

Lin didn't know how to respond. It was all conjecture, and she still felt guilty about her own arrogance. She, herself, declared that she would keep Kuzo from walking the wrong path, but the specifics were vague at best. If Kuzo did become corrupted, what would she be able to do when the time came?

But as if catching himself being overly serious, Nomu suddenly broke into a goofy smile.

"Well! I think I'll just trust in the Kuzo I've known. I don't feel like judging him for things he hasn't done, or thoughts he may or may not have. Hahaha! I'm not a seer that can predict the future, after all."(Nomu)

He took a large swig of his wine and wiped his mouth with a refreshed "ahhh".

And then a sharp gleam flickered in his pupils.

"Of course, it would be completely different if I actually saw him do something unsightly with my own two eyes…."(Nomu)

Nomu's line contained a subtle bite to it. They were all silent for a while.

"But there's something that was really bothering me. A more immediate concern!" Nomu was lighthearted again. "You were talking about some sort of Flame and if Kuzo could use it? Also about pacifying all the spirits at once?"

"Ah… yes. You see, calming violent apparitions takes a certain kind of person."(Guru)

_I've got a bad feeling about this…_ they all thought simultaneously.

"What is required to pacify spirits is _compassion_. Sympathy, empathy, shouldering someone's pain and suffering. And of course, sacrifice…"(Guru)

…_.That's like the OPPOSITE of Kuzo! _ they all thought again.

"It is difficult to pull off such a thing with even _one_ spirit. This Kuzo plans on doing so with _countless_ numbers of them. All at once! It is impossible…."(Guru)

"When you put it like that… I can understand why you're afraid now. Is Kuzo overreaching here? He does that sometimes…!"(P'Li)

"What about that Flame thing?!"(Nomu)

"The Flame of Raava. The boy said he _'stole' _it. I cannot fathom why or how, but to use it would require a level above what I had just mentioned."(Guru)

"So basically he's shooting for an impossible within an impossible. Seriously, how ridiculous can one guy be?"(Nomu)

"Think we should retreat?"(Lin)

"Yeah…. Too late for that," Nomu groaned as he pointed to an approaching Dark Spirit.

The Water Bender began downing his alcohol with gusto. The shadowy apparition was not alone.

Into the clearing, flooded the demonic specters. They came in all shapes and sizes, making incomprehensible sounds that grate the mortal psyche.

"Well… let's give Kuzo some cover. It's not like we have any other choice…"(Nomu)

Nomu, P'Li, Lin, and even the Guru took on fighting stances.

"Let us guide you, Kuzo. You need us to master the Avatar State."(Aang)

"'Guide' me. 'Mastering the Avatar State'. You idiots should just lend me your skills and keep your beliefs to yourselves. Instead you hold the ability hostage and bargain for the influence of your ridiculous ideals."(Kuzo)

"**We cannot approve of your plans or methods. They tarnish the Avatar name and everything it stands for. As such we cannot give you our abilities."(Raava)**

"You've got this all wrong, Kuzo! Can't you see? As great as you think your mother and Iroh were, you've been completely misguided!"(Aang)

"As long as we're being honest, I couldn't give any of Lan's feces worth about your opinions, Aang. And you…" he addressed Raava as well as the other past lives. "…I will never approve of YOU! You *shhhhhh*s that fancy yourselves gods! You've done more harm than good. Each dying and leaving your eras crippled and weak! It's no wonder the world hasn't gotten any better than the days of the First."

Kuzo shook with a fury that made the Avatar Plane crack and shudder. The galaxies fell away, and he opened his eyes to the chaos surrounding him.

Dark Spirits were locked in battle with the Team and Guru.

"About time sleeping beauty! So…. What now?"(Nomu)

Kuzo was in a terrible mood. He felt anything but compassionate at that point.

But still he walked to the closest Spirit without any hint of hesitation. It looked like a gigantic dark purple scorpion with green toxic eyes and a pair of burning pincers. The apparition's tail swung threateningly as the Avatar approached it.

*FWOOSH!*

The stinger struck at Kuzo and missed.

*FWOOSH!*

Again, it missed.

*FWOOSH!*

*FWOOSH!*

*FWOOSH!*

Every single strike had failed to hit its mark…

But not because Kuzo had dodged. On the contrary, he only walked calmly in line towards the Dark Spirit. The demonic scorpion had somehow attacked only the space around him. The creature was confused, but before it realized, the Avatar was already standing directly in front of it.

Without a sound, Kuzo laid his hand on the Dark Spirit's head…


	38. The Flame of Raava

**Chapter 38 – The Flame of Raava**

_(At the base of the World Tree, Team Avatar and the Swamp Guru are fighting off Dark Spirits)_

Kuzo was in a deep meditative trance, when the shadow apparitions attacked. As per instructions, the others concentrated on making sure no harm came to him. Nomu stood in front of the Avatar as the last line of defense, giving support whenever he could. P'Li was in the midst of the enemy, swinging her hammer wide and trying to draw as much attention as possible. Lin and the Guru held their places at the front line. The Metal Bender flashed her black spears, swatting and stabbing at the massive dark force. The Guru bent water around the spirits and was purifying them one by one.

They were holding, but it would not last forever. Their stamina was wearing thin and their Qi reserves were quickly depleting.

The change in the atmosphere was sudden.

Dark Spirits one by one, turned their attention from the defenders to the defended. They sensed the presence of the one that drew them here.

Kuzo had returned to the world of mortals and stood up calmly. After identifying the nearest enemy, he walked nonchalantly to a vicious scorpion spirit. The apparition launched its tail at him, but found that every one of its attacks missed. This was not due to the Avatar actively dodging, but because the Spirit continuously aimed off center. It was as if the young man had slipped into the creature's blind spot.

And then without any sound or precursor, the Avatar gently laid his hand on the Dark Spirit's head. His anger with Raava and his past lives faded and was replaced with something serene. Kuzo's eyes glowed with light, and a white flame began to flare out from them. It was such a small thing at first. Like a candle that would be extinguished with the lightest breeze.

Then, ever so slowly, the silver fire stoked and grew. Kuzo's hand, which rested on the creature's head, began to flicker with the same bright blaze. It engulfed the dark scorpion and spread to the other Dark Spirits.

P'Li, Lin, Nomu, and the Guru could only marvel at the sight as they too, were caught in the phenomenon.

The swamp around them was consumed in silvery white flames. It emitted no sound nor trace of heat. Rather than seeming chaotic or violent, the recipients could only experience an overwhelming sense of serenity from the inferno. They stared into it as if in deep hypnosis. The fire silently burning away their emotions without any measure of force.

The inhabitants of the silver flames experienced a newfound lightness in their bodies. Like a great weight had been lifted, or the earth's gravity had been halved. As the white fire flickered into dying embers, so did their mental fatigues fade away with it. The reaction was pure oblivion that went on for the length of an eternity.

That is until P'Li, Lin, Nomu, and the Guru began hearing a distant echo. It gradually grew louder and closer to them as time stretched on. The voice was familiar…

They blinked.

"Avatar?"(Lin)

"All of you will feel the effects for a while, but it will pass in time."(Kuzo)

They all looked around and saw the former Dark Spirits walking away into the Swamp. No longer obscured by shadowy mists, the apparitions were revealed to have transparent bodies with an array of vibrant colors. As all of them had returned to their homes, only one remained.

A tiny scorpion clicked cheerfully at the Avatar, who nodded in acknowledgment. After the gesture was returned, the spirit scurried away back to its homeland.

"I'm trying to think of something stupid to say but… I can't think of something stupid to say," Nomu muttered emotionlessly.

"I believe that will suffice…. All of you should walk around a bit. The motion will reacclimate you to your surroundings."(Kuzo)

*FWOOM!*

P'Li had swung her hammer and made the air explode.

"Okay, that feels better. Not that there's anything wrong with the… thing, but that was wayyyyy too calm for my liking."(P'Li)

Kuzo smiled.

"Whoa! I can count in one hand the times I've seen you smile like that! The evil grins don't count either."(P'Li)

Kuzo stopped smiling.

"Heh. Talk about freaky. Well, not as weird as the time he laughed."(Nomu)

"It's not a competition, Nomu. You don't need to make stuff up."(P'Li)

"I'm not making it up!"(Nomu)

"Ehhhh… Kuzo laugh? I don't know…"(P'Li

The three turned to the silent Lin, who was staring out absentmindedly. They found that the Guru was doing the same.

"Should we… I don't know… poke them or something?"(Nomu)

"No… it is better to let them process it on their own. After all, it is not every day a Guru experiences the pure enlightenment that he has long sought after. And Lin must have her personal thoughts about her mother. With her excess emotions purged away, she might be reflecting on things differently."(Kuzo)

"Is it permanent?"(Nomu)

"Only for Spirits, who are beings of raw emotion, so long as they are not tampered with. In contrast, the living produce and shed _new _emotions with every passing moment. Lin will be back with us shortly."(Kuzo)

"Oh… cool… called it. Totally interesting day," Nomu said as he emptied his gourd into his throat.

"So… how did you do that? The Guru said you needed to be compassionate and stuff, and well…. No offense, but I didn't know you had it in ya."(P'Li)

Kuzo breathed a heavy sigh.

"It was from a long time ago."(Kuzo)

"Yeah… Like we really care if the story is long and old. Just tell us."(P'Li)

"…I do not like to talk about it."(Kuzo)

His voice sounded firm and final.

Though extremely reluctant, P'Li and Nomu decided to respect his wishes. They didn't say it out loud, but they were growing exasperated with Kuzo's aversion to disclosement. The questions they asked themselves, the secrets the Avatar heavily guarded. They were beginning to pile up into distrust, especially with the conversation they had had with the Guru when Kuzo was meditating. It's possible that without the outsider's opinion, they would have gone on with their ignorant trust.

They constantly wondered how much the Avatar had kept from them now. It was impressive how he was able to avoid speaking of things for so long. The three wondered how much they might have been manipulated by him in order to do so…

It wasn't as if they had cared immensely or wanted to know _**all**_ his private affairs…

But small things had a habit of stacking into something big….

And those things usually made wreckage of breaking points.

_(The same evening)_

Kuzo kept watch over their campfire, while the rest of the team slept.

For one brief moment, he contemplated waking them up to share his story. He could feel their anxiety towards him growing and the explanation would put them at ease…

But he discarded the thought with stubborn vigor. He was sure their worries would one day fade away eventually. Even if he explained one secret, it would not cover for the others. The Avatar decided it was better to just let the issue run its course.

After finalizing his decision, Kuzo's mind drifted back in time as he stared into the bonfire.

To the time he stole the Flame…

…. To the time he came to hate the Avatars and Raava.

_(Years ago)_

In the garden of a private prison, a small Kuzo sits across from his Great Uncle Iroh.

"Concentrate, Kuzo. You must tap into your spiritual half in order to access the Avatar State."(Iroh)

After squinting his face for half an hour straight, Kuzo grabs some grass and throws it angrily in the air.

"The Avatar State remains elusive!"(Kuzo)

"Training requires patience, Kuzo. It has been cited that almost all the Avatars had difficulty with their spiritual sides."(Iroh)

*Groan* "How did you do it, Uncle? Your connection to the Spirit World is unnaturally impressive."(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! I had the rather foolish luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. And somehow or other, I was able to take a sip of a certain legendary wine. It granted me a very odd connection to the Spirit World."(Iroh)

"I must procure this wine!"(Kuzo)

"I am sorry, but you are far too young to be drinking. So, no."(Iroh)

"Grrrr….."(Kuzo)

"Come, now. Try again…"(Iroh)

The small Avatar closed his eyes and loosened the tethers on his mind. After about an hour, he could feel an odd lurch as his consciousness rolled back from his immediate surroundings.

This time, it seemed to be going well. He felt his mind sink into a shapeless abyss, like falling slow motion through a dream. And then there was light. Kuzo was beginning to feel the presence of his past lives.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"(Kuzo)

The boy's eyes glowed and he began to go berserk. Elements started peeling themselves from the surrounding environment and gather circles around the child Avatar. The boy floated into the air against his will as his body twitched convulsively. The whole time, Kuzo shrieked so loud that his vocal cords tore to shreds.

His mind was in complete chaos. Every time he attempted to form a solid thought, it would scatter like dust in his hands. There was only pure unfiltered emotion that overrode everything. Sorrow, anger, regret, pain, envy. They pulsed simultaneously without pause or deceleration.

Iroh tapped into his mind's eye to assess the situation. His eyes widened at what he had found and horror struck his heart.

"Kuzo!"(?)

Iroh turned and saw Azula running towards them.

"DO NOT COME HERE, AZULA! ESPECIALLY YOU!" Iroh yelled in full panic.

But his warning came too late.

The berserk Kuzo locked Azula in his sights and began launching a four pronged assault of all the elements.

"I UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN! BUT DO NOT DO THIS!" Iroh yelled at the crazed Avatar.

The elderly man grabbed the boy's hand and tried to establish a connection, forcing his words into Kuzo's mind.

"She can't-! She can't understand you, Uncle! She was too young to understand words-! The other-! ALSO WILL NOT LISTEN!"(Kuzo)

Then fire, water, earth, and wind burst from the Avatar's orbit and raced towards Azula. For some reason, the Fire Lord did not move.

As the oncoming onslaught neared her, it took an abrupt turn and missed.

"PLEASE! SHE'S MY MOTHER! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?! PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!"

The child Kuzo cried and pleaded to the past two reincarnations.

Suddenly, thick slabs of rock erupted from the ground and pinned the mad Avatar. The orbiting elements dispersed with a violent shockwave.

"QUICKLY! While I still have control. I need to go to a removed location. Bind me in chains!"(Kuzo)

"Azula, call Anda!"(Iroh)

"I'm here!" Anda called as she rushed into the garden.

She had felt the vibrations all the way from the Palace.

"CHAINS!"(Kuzo)

Anda began Metal Bending all the material she could sense. One by one, the pieces linked together to form shackles that were the size of those used to anchor ships. They coiled around Kuzo and clamped onto his limbs, but he still remained afloat.

"RAAAAAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!" (Kuzo)

The child rocketed from the garden like a comet. His destination was a relatively nearby volcano. He crashed into the mountain's side and entered its heart where lava lined the floor and walls. In the middle of the pool of molten liquid, Kuzo summoned a tall pillar of densest stone. With all his remaining control, he stabbed and wrapped his chains around the pillar.

When the task was done, Kuzo's spirit finally exhausted, and the two Avatar reincarnations took over. They began wreaking havoc on the surroundings. Typhoons formed and dispersed. He breathed fire and struck the pillar with earth shattering force. But Kuzo had made sure that they were unable to free themselves from the chains.

The young boy had forcibly imprisoned himself in the volcano.

Over the next few weeks, Kuzo did not eat or sleep. His body racked painfully as the multiple personalities threatened to tear him apart. It was a marathon of constant rampage within the Avatar State.

Iroh, Azula, and Anda had found him, but if they went anywhere near, the child's body would attack without discrimination. What little sane mind Kuzo could manage, he used to tell his loved ones to get away. The infant Avatars reacted especially violent towards Azula, who had personally killed one of them.

She had no name…

She was too young to understand many things, much less words, when she was killed.

The only way Kuzo could communicate with her, was through pure emotion and thought. The same could be said for the former Earth Bender Avatar, who was killed by Baro in the Rebellion. The boy tangled with the two infant souls violently for what felt like lifetimes.

Eventually, Iroh was able to enter the volcanic prison safely. It was an incredibly difficult task, but like Kuzo, he began trying to communicate with the infant reincarnations without words. The Avatar grew increasingly stable as time went on, but was still prone to berserk tirades.

On one particular night, Azula had snuck into the volcano. Against all advisement, she approached Kuzo, who was asleep on his pillar. She climbed the stone and sat beside her son, who looked completely ragged and unhealthy.

Azula did nothing for the first moments. The Fire Lord simply wanted to see her child at peace. She brushed her son's face gently and braced herself for what was to come.

"…Mmm…!? Mother?!" Kuzo slowly roused. "No! YOU HAVE TO-!"

A great gust enveloped the chamber and the Light of Raava beamed from the Avatar's eyes. Elements collected themselves in rings around the small body. But even in front of such a daunting force, Azula did not back away.

"I cannot ask for forgiveness…"(Azula)

"GRAAAAAHHHHH!"(Kuzo)

"If taking my life will absolve Kuzo, then so be it. I give it readily. I apologize knowing that it is less than you deserve…"(Azula)

The infants did not understand her words, but the speech communicated so much of her truest intentions that the message was unmistakable. Her body language expressed a resolve to forgo whatever may happen and the Avatars did not miss the opportunity. Air ripples erupted from the child body and knocked Azula off the pillar and into the distance.

With a bleeding head, she stood up and did not move a single millimeter as fire, earth, and lava crashed all around her. Kuzo's body roared and flew towards her with the force of a wild deity.

*CRANGGG!*

The Avatar's body would have collided, and most likely, annihilated the Fire Lord, if the chains did not hold him back. The reincarnations growled and tried to bite her like some feral beast, but the shackles would extend no further. Azula was safe.

But then she began Bending lightning.

_No. MOTHER STOP!_

Kuzo cried with all his might, but his words only echoed within.

Azula loosed her lightning and destroyed the chains holding the child Avatar back. The two reincarnations fell on her, but before they could strike, something cracked….

Kuzo's mind completely snapped and his soul crumbled to leave everything bare.

The two spirits had paused upon their host's mental breakdown. He told them he would shoulder their suffering. He told them he would make sure their lives were not spent in vain. He would give them his very life if it had any worth. He spoke more promises and made pacts of the soul that were too much for words. Kuzo gave them his memories. His deepest desires and what he was prepared to do for them. At the center of it all was Azula.

All brought forth from a mother's love and the returned affections of her child. Something even the infant incarnations had understood in their brief lives.

A faint white flame consumed Kuzo's body and all the built up stress and tension in the little boy, had been released all at once. The child fell into his mother's arms like a puppet free from its strings.

From that day on, Kuzo had made peace with his two previous lives. That was the day, he vowed to implement a new kind of world peace.

The child stood before the almighty spirits on the Avatar Plane. The past lives shone like clustered galaxies, with Raava in the center of the universe.

"**You cannot do this! We will not approve of your actions or your methods!"(Raava)**

The small Kuzo threw them all a defiant glare. His eyes burned with an unquenchable fire.

"You do not have the right to say anything to me. What you fools have done… What you have chosen not to do!"(Kuzo)

"You're talking about the infants. We tried to connect with them, but they wouldn't listen to any of us."(Aang)

The response only fanned the flames of Kuzo's fury.

"No… I've spoken to them, and you Avatars gave up and shoved them into a corner! You mean to say I have done something you wise old ones couldn't?! Then I will accomplish what none of you had the gall to achieve. I do not require your help nor your accursed Avatar State!"

The small figure walked away from them all. Even in the shadow of his tiny shoulders, possessed the strength to bear the weight of the world.

And the defiance to go against the arbiters of fate.


	39. Rift

**Chapter 39 – Rift**

_(The past Avatars have told Kuzo his Air Bending teacher is located at the Southern Air Temple. Following their instructions, the Team makes their way there now)_

Some weeks have passed since the time in the Swamp. They had quickly parted with the Guru and made their way to the mountain islands in the south. To get there, they needed to go by boat. If they were riding on Lan, the trip would have only taken a few days, but unfortunately, the length of their trip had now been extended significantly. The time wasted, only added to the deteriorating conditions between the Avatar and his teammates.

With no room to go through _any_ kind of exercise or training on the boat, the group turned to a lot of internal thought and self-reflection. The time for analysis bred darker and darker thoughts within the team members. Suspicion and imagination began running wild. Wariness began to eat away at the bonds between them.

They were questioning Kuzo's true intentions. What important things he had conveniently neglected to tell them. What he planned to do with the world. Why the past Avatars disapproved of him, and why he never took their support. These were the main themes of their thoughts.

The four also barely spoke to each other, if at all. The subject was an elephant in the room, which they never wanted to address. And ever so slowly, their minds chafed under that pressure.

"Avatar."

Kuzo had been feeding Lan in the cargo hold, when Lin called out to him.

"Is it okay if we talk?"(Lin)

"…Fine."(Kuzo)

They both moved to the upper deck and made sure no one was around. As they moved to the edge railing, they felt the sea breeze on their faces. All of them were growing more and more disgusted with the taste of salt in the wind. Or perhaps they were just further influenced by their bad moods.

"I wish to know your plans after you learn Air Bending. By the way, how are you going to learn Air Bending? The Nomads were wiped out."(Lin)

"I do not know. My past lives have conveniently omitted the specifics."(Kuzo)

"You Avatars, seem to have more in common than you think…"Lin had meant to say under her breath, but involuntarily came out audibly clear.

Kuzo directed a heated gaze at Lin, but she returned the look with defiance.

"So? What happens after you learn Air Bending?"(Lin)

"… We build up my army."(Kuzo)

"And then?"(Lin)

"We defeat Baro and Ozai"(Kuzo)

"And then after that?"(Lin)

"…Peace."(Kuzo)

Lin's temper reached its limit.

"Tell us the key details, Avatar! We have the right to know!"(Lin)

….

"No. You will know when you need to know and not before."(Kuzo)

"You can't do that…!"(Lin)

"It is unnecessary information until the time is right."(Kuzo)

"Just tell us at least some of what you're thinking, Avatar! You're not stupid! You know what's happening between us. Between ALL OF US! Do you expect everyone to just follow you blindly forever?! Our loyalty to _each other_ is based on trust! We aren't your servants!"(Lin)

…

"Your doubts will subside with time. That is all."(Kuzo)

*CRRRUUNNNNGGG*

Lin had twisted the guard railing like crumpling paper. Before she did something she would regret, the Metal Bender bit down on her lip and walked away. Kuzo did not give a single glance as she walked past him and into the ship's cabins.

*PANG!*

The Avatar slammed his fist on the rails, leaving a deep indentation. He continued to stare into the sea for a while, annoyed with everything. A few minutes passed and he went back into the cargo hold.

Little did Kuzo and Lin know, P'Li and Nomu were on the roof, listening to their whole conversation. They had gone up there earlier to go on with military lessons in peace.

"Should we be glad that we weren't on earth so they couldn't sense us, or feel bad cause I think we heard stuff we weren't supposed to hear."(P'Li)

"I don't know anymore…. Geez…"(Nomu)

"We've let this fester long enough, Nomu. We can't be acting like angsty teenagers here. There's a world to save. Things are in motion that are larger than all of us."(P'Li)

"That's surprisingly serious coming from you."(Nomu)

"And you too. Stop playing the idiot we all know you aren't. This isn't the time for that…"(P'Li)

Under P'Li's intense gaze, Nomu could no longer put up with his charade. The mental stress lately had worn away at him as well.

"You're right. Though, the issues we're all arguing over are pretty world ending. I don't think we're really angsty about things teenagers are normally petty about."(Nomu)

They laughed.

It was the first time they had laughed in a while.

"I'll talk to Kuzo and convince him to come around one way or another."(Nomu)

"You can do that?"(P'Li)

"I have my ways. Can you get Lin? That feels like the harder job if we're being honest."(Nomu)

"I also have my ways."(P'Li)

"Really?"(Nomu)

"Oh yeah. I got a foolproof plan."

P'Li found Lin in the team's cabin room. She was laying back on her bed, pretending to be asleep. It was something they all had picked up the bad habit of doing.

"Is there anyone around? Lin, I know you're awake."(P'Li)

She received no answer.

"Fine! I really do hope no one's here, though, but whatever!"(P'Li)

P'Li cleared her throat.

"One time when I was little, I forgot to do my homework, so I blew up the classroom so I wouldn't have to turn it in."

…

Lin turned around and stared at her with a ridiculously baffled look for a few moments.

"Pfft…PFFFFFTTT…. PFF-AAAHAHAHAHAHA!"(Lin)

P'Li pouted at the outright laugh at first, but eventually joined the howling fit Lin was having.

They had both teared up from their euphoric guffawing, and had difficulty composing themselves. In time, the two young women had stabilized their sides and smiled at each other.

"Your turn~ "(P'Li)

"Ughhh so that's how this is going to be…" Lin said while smiling reluctantly.

She put her finger to her mouth in thought. As she searched for a memory to choose, her face twisted violently upon a traumatizing one.

"Oh! That one looks good!"(P'Li)

"No, no, no. That one's—"(Lin)

"No running away, Lin Beifong! You can't just lead something like that and not go through with it!"(P'Li)

"I didn't make the face on purpose!"(Lin)

"Come on, dude! Do it! Do it, Lin. Do it! Come on. Tell me! Tell me the thing! Tell—"(P'Li)

"FINE! Okay… Don't say I didn't warn you…*Sigh* … So my mom was training me, and I basically learned how to do the vibration tuning a bit, right?"(Lin)

P'Li nodded intently.

"So I was practicing it on a weekend that Azula was making her visit to us."(Lin)

"Okay…"(P'Li)

"And she always stayed overnight during her visits."(Lin)

"Okay…"(P'Li)

"So I was practicing vibration tuning when…" Lin's voice trailed off.

P'Li wondered what was going on and tried to put the pieces together herself.

A few awkward silences passed by….

"…Oh no…"(P'Li)

"…"(Lin)

"OH….NO…."(P'Li)

Lin covered her face with both her hands.

"So you heard them…. Wait… sensed or felt them, I don't know how vibration tuning works…!"(P'Li)

Lin's ears were visibly red.

"Having se—"(P'Li)

Lin covered her mouth.

"I gets worse…"(Lin)

P'Li looked like it was Christmas as her eyes were practically sparkling.

"How…in the world…. could it get worse…?!" she asked happily.

"… My mom sensed that I had sensed the yeah."(Lin)

"…."(P'Li)

"And they just stopped."(Lin)

"….."(P'Li)

At this point, P'Li had the goofiest look plastered on her face in the history of existence. While Lin seemed like she was reliving the darkest moments of her life.

"Then they started moving again…"(Lin)

"…Yeah?"(P'Li)

"And they came to my room…"(Lin)

"Yeah?!"(P'Li)

Lin smacked her face with both her hands and shook her head.

"And gave me the birds and the bees talk…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Nomu visited Kuzo in the cargo hold.

"Hey, Kuzo. Lan. Radiant as always."(Nomu)

Lan sniffed.

"Listen, I've got this headache. Do you think you could shoot some of that Flame of Raava and relieve it?"(Nomu)

"I could, but it is not advised. The method could prove to be an addiction if relied upon too heavily, or used too liberally."(Kuzo)

"Oh. I see…. Say, when you throw those crazy tantrums, I've always thought you calmed yourself way too quickly after. Does that have something to do with it?"(Nomu)

"… Part of it. Mostly, it is my mental fortitude."(Kuzo)

"I see. Well, that is impressive."(Nomu)

"…"(Kuzo)

"You already know why I'm here, don't you?"(Nomu)

"I am no fool."(Kuzo)

"Then I'll get right down to it. You should share your plans."(Nomu)

"Do you have an actual argument for it? Because it seems to me, you all want to know solely to sate your curiosities and whatever self-imagined doubts you may have," Kuzo spoke with a subtle annoyed tone.

But Nomu only smiled.

"You remember one of the first things we talked about, when we had just set off from Piandao's place?"(Nomu)

Kuzo frowned and guessed Nomu's argument.

"Hiding your intentions breeds mistrust and low quality coordination. We're all fighting with our lives on the line. One moment's hesitation or doubt. Well. You're no fool, right?"(Nomu)

The Avatar closed his eyes and held his chin in his hand.

"It is regretful, but I will make do with the poorer performance standards. Although the battle effectiveness diminishes, given how strong our group is, we should have no problems in the next upcoming battles."(Kuzo)

*Sigh* "Expected as much…. Kuzo, you don't have to tell them _everything_. Meet the others halfway. Ounce of prevention is better than a pound of throwing up poison and what not."(Nomu)

"Disgusting…"(Kuzo)

"Yeah! That's why. So just… do it. It works more in _your_ favor than without."(Nomu)

"….The logic is sound…"(Kuzo)

"As an added bonus, you do not have to tell me. Just tell Lin and P'Li."(Nomu)

Kuzo raised his eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Why?"(Kuzo)

"…. Well. It's cause I'm the neutral one."(Nomu)

"… Elaborate."(Kuzo)

"You have Lin, who opposes your views and presents the critical perspective. You have P'Li, who supports you and provides positive perspective."(Nomu)

"And you are the removed, unbiased party. Possibly the swing vote."(Kuzo)

Nomu smiled in confirmation.

"The less biased I am, the better. I don't want to hear your reasons. I'll judge everything solely by your actions, and put in my word that way."(Nomu)

"Hmph… Seems I've gathered some rather competent advisors…"(Kuzo)

"At least say comrades. Whatever. Will you listen to your General's advice?"(Nomu)

Kuzo closed his eyes in thought again.

…

"Very well."

All four members of Team Avatar had gathered in the cargo hold to sort things out. Though reluctant, Kuzo shared some key elements about his plan. How to acquire a sizable army, the targets of their campaigns, strategies he had been working on. Briefly touching on his discontent with the past reincarnations and Raava.

None of the topics touched on his grand scheme, but Lin and P'Li seemed to have accepted that for now. And just like that, the space between them had lessened by leaps and bounds.

Some issues remained, of course, but they could be dealt with at some less critical moment.

"PIRATES!" they heard a sailor yell from the deck.

All of them looked at each other, making sure they had not imagined it.

As soon as they confirmed it was not their minds playing tricks on them, they all wore excessively devious smiles.

_FINALLY! WE GET TO HIT SOMETHING!_


	40. Pirates

**Chapter 40 – Pirates**

_(During Team Avatar's boat ride to the Southern Air Temple, they are attacked by pirates)_

A small pirate ship was sailing ever closer to the large merchant ship. Of course, a cruiser with this much cargo had its own security measures so they weren't completely defenseless. Also, many of the passengers were mercenaries and bounty hunters. Basically, there wasn't a shortage of people who knew how to handle themselves against the threat.

Although the two ships were fairly far off, the crew of each vessel was yelling obscenities and provocations at each other. That is… until a certain someone's voice pierced through the endless fuss.

"FIRE CANNONS!"(Nomu)

"AYE AYE SIR!"(P'Li)

Sparks shattered the skies across the sea. A transparent sonic boom could be seen traveling from the merchant ship to the pirates.

Everyone was silent as they gawked at the traveling spectacle.

After about five seconds of flight, the combustion shot reached the targeted ship and detonated.

Planks of wood flew through the air as well as large mists of water. The artillery had hit the ship square in the center where the main mast was. As the big black sail timbered over, the vessel began to sink. Life boats were dropped into the sea as survivors desperately climbed aboard them.

The onlookers on the merchant ship stared blankly at either the pirates, or the young girl who had downed them in one blow.

"P'Li… that was way too anticlimactic."(Nomu)

"You gave the order!"(P'Li)

The whole crew began to cheer and laugh. As the people began to revel in their victory, some few people had maintained their composure. Among them was the captain, Kuzo, and Lin.

The loud speaker cracked on and the skipper's voice came through.

"Be ready for additional ships! That one was just a scout! The main pirate fleet should be here shortly!"

_(Two hours later)_

Just as the captain had predicted, three ships of similar size to the one sunk, had appeared off the horizon. Accompanying them was a large galleon vessel that seemed to be the main command craft. All of them had the same black sails with a demon skull on their flags.

Kuzo stared at the design for a while.

_We know what you're thinking. You can admire their stuff later,_ thought the Avatar's allies.

P'Li tried Combustion Bending again, but the results were futile this time around. It seems the bandit ships had Water Benders aboard, who were able to raise the sea waves to extinguish the explosive artillery. The former Tribesmen also put their talents toward speeding their vessels across the empty gap.

As soon as they got within range, the pirates began firing their cannons at the merchant ship. Tall spouts of water blasted into the air when the ordinance fell into the sea. When it was close enough to the team's vessel, the impact created large enough waves to rock the whole ship.

Nomu began drinking quickly and started Water Bending in their crew's favor. Unfortunately, he was the _only_ Water Bender on their ship, so he would not provide as much assistance as they needed. P'Li tried to fill in the level gap of artillery fire, but it was the same problem. She was one Combustion Bender against a full array of naval weaponry. The merchant vessel had some harpoons, catapults, and smaller cannons, but since the enemy was taking advantage of their superior range weapons, their arms were practically useless.

Kuzo and a number of the crew members began Lightning Bending. After going through the motions, they loosed an enormous number of electric lances at the pirate vessels. But they ran into the same problem as P'Li's Combustion Bending. The sea had once again raised and swallowed up any threats to the pirates.

"There's no other choice. Me and Kuzo will just have to get on a small boat and launch an offensive."(Nomu)

P'Li shook her head.

"Even with your abilities, the numbers gap is too large. Also, you're the only one that's keeping us afloat right now. They don't want to sink us or else they'll lose their loot. We should probably just surrender."(P'Li)

"Wait. Still got one thing I want to try."(Lin)

Lin immediately dashed around the deck, taking inventory of the materials she had to work with.

"BOOM!"

A cannon ball had finally made contact with the ship. Water was freely pouring into the vessel's side wound. Kuzo ran down to the lower sections and began Ice Bending the holes to temporarily mend it. There were two Metal Benders who were part of the engine crew, and they hastily began constructing a more permanent fix to the damaged area.

"Kuzo's out of commission. They'll need his help to keep further hits from sinking us."(Nomu)

"I'm ready," Lin appeared, carrying large metal stakes over her shoulder. Each one seemed double her height and had the diameter of a small mast.

"Nomu, I need you to keep these things from sinking when they're dropped into the water. Give me enough time to aim and shoot. Got it?"(Lin)

"Alright!"(Nomu)

A metal dart was dropped off the side, and Nomu Bent the water to keep it from descending too far. Lin went from one side of the wide ship deck and sprinted to the other. At the last ten feet, before the railing, she jumped and thrust her two arms in a punching motion. Nomu felt the torpedo launch hard under the surface of water.

None of them knew if the plan had worked, until they heard an ever faint crack from the pirate ships. The teammates immediately repeated the tiring method multiple times. The attack was far from perfect. There were multiple instances where the torpedoes missed. Fortunately, the pirates remained ignorant of what was truly happening. They spent less efforts on pin pointing the cause, and most of it on repairing the damages.

The Naval battle lasted for a long time, but eventually, the bandits decided it was no longer worth the trouble. They were retreating when they suffered an unexpected attack.

From their rear, a titanic spear of lightning had ruptured their steering rudder.

The crew felt a cold sweat stream down their backs. They knew exactly what that attack was. After all, many of the crew were Shogun Army deserters.

"IT'S THE LIGHTNING COUNT!"

Down in the engine room, the Metal Benders had put the finishing touches on the repairs, relieving Kuzo of his duty. As he appeared on the deck, he saw a colossal stream of light crash into the bandit ships.

The Avatar felt his heart clap and his palms sweat. He looked at the source of the thunder blast and saw the naval vessels of the Southern Raiders. At the tip of the ship's horn(bowsprit), was a certain Lightning Count Officer. Even from so far away, Kuzo knew the identity of the man. He only met him once, but he would never forget the soldier or his Lightning Qi for the rest of his life.

Kuzo bit his lip so hard that it bled. The edges of his mouth twisted into a bloody smile.

He was there….

…

His mother's killer…

"Touma!"


	41. Blood In The Water

**Chapter 41 – Blood in the Water**

_(Weeks ago, in Baro's meeting chambers)_

The Shogun paced the room with a packet of papers in his hand. A cigarette hung lazily in his mouth as he poured over the news reports with frustrated patience.

The information detailed a fairly large scale army desertion by some Water Benders, mercenaries, and conscripts. They had become pirates and were raiding the Shogun's supply lines. Though the problem was a relatively small one, it would consume an absurd amount of time to resolve. And with the ongoing siege on Ba Sing Se, every precious moment mattered. Baro also did not want to lessen his forces any further by diverting his men to the pirate hunt.

He rubbed his eyes with accumulated fatigue. The Shogun had not slept for three days and it was beginning to show, even for the eternal strategist. The Lightning Count's First and Second in Command looked at each other with a worried expression.

"Let me go, Lord Shogun."(Touma)

Baro stopped his pacing and turned to the officer.

"I will take the minimum amount of troops and settle the matter quickly. The siege is stable, and I will not be absent long."(Touma)

Baro let out a tired sigh as he began working his strained mind, going over the details of the siege. Raina saw this and spoke.

"There will be no changes in the status quo for a while, Shogun. And Ozai has yet to return. I believe the operation to be our best move. With things as they are now, Touma would just be on stand by for the next few weeks. Please allow him to put his time to proper use."(Raina)

By all accounts, the leaders of the Lightning Count was correct. Sieges of such formidable structures like Ba Sing Se, required long lengths of time. When defenses were that great and well built, launching offensive attacks was almost impossible. Of course, it would be a different story if they still had P'Li, but since they didn't, they could only opt for the traditional approach. They had to starve the stronghold, patiently waiting for an opening or a surrender.

With Ba Sing Se being almost a completely self-sustaining city, it made the traditional siege tactic, even more time consuming. The Shogun's forces could not do much more than to make sure no one went in or out of the city, and harass the Earth Kingdom forces at every possible turn.

"Very well. Take care of it quickly and come back right away," Baro consented.

Touma bowed low and received details of the pirates from Raina. While they were in close contact, the Second in Command whispered something to his leader.

"Make sure he gets some sleep."(Touma)

Raina smiled oddly as if to say, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

As Touma left, the Lightning Count Commander sighed as she thought about the stronghold invasion. It was nerve rackingly long, but necessary. Their scouts reported rioting and that the slums were experiencing the worst of it. Ba Sing Se was self-destructing as expected, but it was going at a snail's pace.

Raina turned around determined to persuade her superior to take a rest. But once she had turned around, she saw the Shogun completely asleep in his chair. She took a nearby blanket and covered him with it. She brushed her short white hair behind her ear and planted a soft kiss before taking over the rest of the day's tasks.

_(Some weeks later)_

Touma was able wipe out most of the pirates responsible for the supply harassment. With his small elite squad of Lightning Corps and Water Benders, the unit possessed an extremely versatile mobility. The crack team was able to strike swiftly, and win decisively. They had cleared much of the pirate forces in the little time they had been active, and were hunting the final remnants.

And then they came upon a strange battle during their hunt.

They had spotted a pirate ship unit of one galleon and four smaller subordinate ships attacking a large merchant vessel. It wasn't identified as a supply boat under the Shogun's forces, so the Lightning Count did not rush in to help. Instead, Touma decided to observe the battle first.

With his telescope he was shocked to identify certain recipients on the cargo vessel. P'Li was noticed immediately as she tried to Combustion Bend at the pirate ships to no avail. Then he saw Lin Beifong launch her torpedoes at the bandits, and came up with counter measures for it. Biding his time, he waited for both sides to exhaust as much out of the other as possible.

Eventually, the battle reached its conclusion as the pirates began to retreat. Touma immediately gave instructions to the Water Benders in order to counteract the torpedoes and Combustion shots. He did not want to let the pirates get away, so he decided to end them first.

As the boat accelerated towards the fleeing pirates, Touma made his way to the horn of the ship(bowsprit). He signaled his subordinates to initiate Chain Lightning. They obeyed, and with practiced motions, two of them channeled their energies to their commander. Touma felt the electricity surge into every nerve of his body and guided it through his Qi Center. After adding his own portion to the fusion reaction, he pointed his finger tips towards the pirate ships and struck the decisive blow.

A flying serpent of light roared across the water and blew apart the enemy vessel. The technique was repeated a few more times to attack the other pirate ships.

It was a one sided slaughter. By the end of it, nothing was left except for burning pieces of floating plank. It was then that Touma turned his attention to the merchant vessel.

"If P'Li is there, then it is most likely that the Avatar is there as well." He looked to his crew. "He is the highest priority target. As soon as he is sighted, BRING. HIM. DOWN!"

Torpedoes had been launched towards Touma's ship, but even without his command, the Water Benders attended to their duties.

The Tribesmen disturbed the flow and shifted the waves toward the underwater ordinance. By the time they made contact with the ship, they had lost all their momentum and tapped the hull harmlessly.

"They've caught on. How are we supposed to take them out?"(Lin)

He looked at P'Li and Nomu, but they offered no options. Lastly, she looked to Kuzo, who seemed to be readying one of the life boats.

"Avatar?"(Lin)

"We will launch an offensive!"(Kuzo)

"But the boat."(P'Li)

"They know you are aboard this vessel. If they have identified you, they understand that I am also here. Their main priority will be eliminating _us._ They care nothing about this ship."(Kuzo)

The Avatar's logic was sound. Unlike the pirates who wanted the vessel's cargo, the Lightning Count's highest priority would be to eliminate Kuzo and P'Li. In that case, not separating from the merchant ship would have worked against them.

They began assisting Kuzo in preparing the boat.

Lin couldn't help but sense a strange kind of desperation in the Avatar's usually composed voice and actions.

"What is the matter?"(Lin)

"?"(Kuzo)

"I know there's something off with you right now. What is it?"(Lin)

"…. Touma. The one in charge of that Lightning Count squad. He is the man who killed my mother."(Kuzo)

Lin took a step back and glared in the direction of the enemy ship. Azula was her second mother. Hate made her blood run hot the same way as it did for Kuzo.

"Keep your heads, you two," Nomu had scolded them, but to no effect.

The two seemed to be too consumed in their own bloodlust to hear him. Nomu wondered if there were any alternatives, but he couldn't come up with any. On the other hand, even though the pair seemed to be swaying a bit from their emotions, they still worked with calculated precision and control.

_I hope it'll be alright…_

The Team had finally prepared the boat and set off towards their enemy. This did not happen a moment too soon, as a beam of light almost devoured them whole. Fortunately, Nomu was able to move the ship out of the way at the last moment. If they were still aboard the merchant vessel, it would have been all over already.

They all got into their predetermined positions and began navigating towards the Lightning Count ship. Kuzo and P'Li acted as boosters to propel the small wooden ship. Nomu would also Water Bend to complement the speed. Lin sat at the front tip of the boat and yelled directions and warnings.

Their humble wooden transportation was pushed to its complete limits as it barely held together against the impossible speed. Every time a Lightning bolt was shot towards them, Nomu was barely able to manage an evasion.

Touma ordered the Water Benders and Shogun soldiers to initiate attacks. They began firing their own lightning bolts, fire balls, and slices of water at the oncoming boat. Many times, Kuzo and P'Li had to help with the evasive maneuvers and propel an afterburn burst to the side. The Combustion Bender also detonated explosions to parry oncoming projectiles. Their speed went down as a result, but they were still coming up on the enemy vessel.

As Team Avatar sped near, Touma decided to recreate some distance. Though he did not know if he could outrun them, he had to try. Their advantage lied in the ship's long range bombardment. If the Avatar group made it on deck, the combat vantages would become more equalize.

He gave the order to the Water Benders, who obeyed quickly. They readied themselves to the sides of the ship and began their motions.

*CRACK*

*Crackcrackcrackcrack*

An odd sensation was transmitted throughout their boat. They had been floating in the water, but now that motion felt undeniably different.

Touma looked to the side and saw that the surrounding sea had turned into ice. Kuzo had entered the range where his amateur Ice Bending was enough to accomplish at least that much. When the Water Benders tried to undue the sudden glacier formation, the side facing Team Avatar was hit with Lin's projectile spears.

By that time, the strike force of four was able to leap onto the Lightning Count vessel.

The next stage of the battle had begun.


	42. Justice or Vengeance

**Chapter 42 – Justice or Vengeance**

_(Team Avatar was engaging the Lightning Count Squadron, led by Touma)_

Kuzo, Lin, P'Li, and Nomu, had leapt onto the deck of the enemy ship. As soon as they landed, the hostile crew members began to swarm them immediately. The four had no choice but to scatter, for if they clustered together, the enemy would simply surround them and limit their movements.

On the first wave of attacks, almost all of the Shogun forces aimed for Kuzo. Touma had previously ordered the Avatar be given the highest priority target. The soldiers followed that instruction as they concentrated their fire on him from all sides. But just when the collision of water, flame, and lightning was imminent, Kuzo was able to boost himself into the air with the use of his rudimentary Air Bending.

Taking advantage of not being targeted, Lin, P'Li, and Nomu had sucker punched the enemies for their ignorance. Nomu drove his heavy black gourds into the guts of many Water Benders, fracturing ribs and causing them to keel over. P'Li swung her hammer and sent a few Lightning Corp members exploding into the sea. And Lin had inflicted a surprise stab wound on Touma's shoulder.

The Shogun forces were apprehensive about modifying their orders, but had no choice. They changed tactics to the new circumstances, and divided themselves amongst the Avatar Team. Most of the crew still targeted Kuzo, but some had branched off to face against the other group members.

The Water Benders had an especially hard time fighting Nomu. For some reason, whenever they attempted to launch any hammering attacks of liquid, the drunk young man was able to take influence from them and claim the torrential attack for himself. He would then launch an unpredictable flurry of combos that caught them off guard. As if that wasn't enough, there were times where he forgoed the use of Water, and opted to hit them with his heavy wine gourds or dense cloth.

But the most pinnacle battle was waged between Lin Beifong and the Lightning Count's Touma. The Metal Bender had closed the distance into a more close quartered combat, taking away most of her nemesis's electric trump cards. Instead, Touma opted for the more fast paced Fire Bending.

Lin split her spear into two and wielded one in each hand. Spinning them at blurring speeds, the silvery tassel ends whipping in the gust, she charged at Touma. He tried to fire a three flame combo, but they were easily dispersed by the twirling black shafts.

Lin then stopped spinning the spear in her right hand, and began utilizing it for stabbing motions. The Lightning Count Officer dodged the blows by small margins and parried with his forearm guards. When he gained a small birth, he began fire bending again and threw two punches. Lin responded by defending herself with her constantly rotating left spear. The flares dispersed into harmless embers upon contacting the whirling force. The combination of the piercing right and the parrying left, made for a formidable composition as Touma felt himself being pushed more and more into a corner. In a desperate effort, Touma began Lightning Bending.

To the man's surprise, Lin did not interrupt his motions or attack during the time gap. He suddenly experienced an intuitive warning to disable the motion, but by then, it had already been too late. He stabbed his middle and index fingers towards his enemy and felt the surge of energy flow.

Lin and the nearby Nomu had planned for this while they were on the boat. The Metal Bender split her spear into the five separate shafts and linked them together. A black steel trail had lead from the front of Lin, to the water of Nomu.

Electricity fed into the tip of the weapon and conducted to the Water Bender. Redirection of Lightning occurred, and Nomu aimed the bolts of energy at the Tribesmen he was fighting. They all collapsed after twitching violently for a moment.

It was checkmate for Touma. Lin and Nomu had defeated the soldiers around him. The remaining forces were occupied with fighting Kuzo and P'Li. He was simply outnumbered and outmatched by the Metal Bender and Water Bender. Lin and Nomu looked upon the Lightning Count Commander with a suppressive atmosphere, as if telling him to surrender. Internally, Lin was begging for a reason to deal him a fatal blow.

But Touma calmly put up his hands.

"I surrender."

At the words, the rest of his crew had ceased fighting.

Though the battle was won, Lin felt far from satisfied. She glared at Touma with overflowing bloodlust. It was impressive that she was able to keep herself constrained throughout the fight at all. It was a testament to her training and ability to coldly focus.

But now that a pause had come, she was given time to think about it.

She thrust her spear's tip at Touma's neck.

_He killed Azula…. He killed my second mother….._

Her hands trembled violently as a dark voice spoke in her ear.

_**Do it… Just an inch. Just an inch more….**_

Lin pressed the blade at Touma's Adam's apple and drew a tiny stream of red. She sweated profusely and felt herself hyperventilating. Blood pumped into her brain, making her head pound like mad…

*Chik*

Lin lowered her spear and combined them together.

_We'll capture and make use of him._

As she turned away, Touma smelled weakness.

_How naïve,_ he thought.

To him, that fraction of a second where she was unwilling to kill, might as well have been an open invitation. Even if they responded, they would still try not to fatally wound him.

Touma pulled out a hidden knife from his gauntlet and leapt towards the back turned Lin. The attack would never follow through, though. The former Dai Li Captain was no amateur, and was fully prepared for such a pathetic ambush. She practically taunted him into it by turning away. Lin just wanted the pleasure of swatting him down violently and incapacitating him. She wanted to inflict _some_ pain on her second mother's killer, even if it was only a little. But her intentions would also never follow through.

A chilling wind filled the air with the sound of a blade ringing viciously. Touma's arm up to his shoulder, was floating mutely in flight, completely detached from his body. Blood combined with the sea mist and smelled of salt and iron.

Touma lost his balance and fell, his arm that did a flip in the air, followed after with a resounding thud. Lin stared horrifyingly at the cause of the decapitation. The culprit stood over the Lightning Count Officer like a specter of death.

Kuzo turned the man's body over and held his sword above Touma's eye.

"You're too dangerous to leave alive. You won't break under interrogation and you will try to escape from us. You hold no value and would only be dead weight if we keep you alive."

Touma defiantly spat in the Avatar's face.

"Don't try to cover for yourself. Your allies and I know the truth. I see blood and death in your eyes, Avatar! Above all, you want vengeance for your mother. So, take it! It would be shameful to say otherwise!"

Kuzo scoffed."…. Agreed."

The sword moved away from the Lightning Count's head, and Kuzo thrust his right hand at Touma's neck. With the single arm, the Avatar lifted the body up and looked straight into his defeated's eyes. They both locked their visions as he sunk his fingers deeper into his flesh.

"I want to see the light leave your eyes, when I kill you…"

"THEN DO I—"

*THISK*

The Avatar drove his sword into Touma's gut and twisted it.

Kuzo concentrated his Qi and fed lightning into his blade. The Officer convulsed with pain as the focus in his eyes began shifting erratically. Electric currents poured into his every cell, and his life burned from the inside out from the sword lodged into his body.

….

And then there was no movement.

The body that had trembled uncontrollably suddenly went limp.

The Avatar stared coldly into Touma's pupils and felt the last presences of his soul leave the dead husk.

When the task was done, Kuzo threw the Lightning Count's body overboard, like discarding a dirty rag.

The image of the Avatar's ruthlessness was never displayed so strongly as it did now. The appearance of a dark conqueror. The species of Tyrants that brought fear and blood to all his enemies.

A powerful being that would change the world for better or for worse.

A Mad Avatar.


	43. Kuzo and Lin

**Chapter 43 – "Kuzo" and "Lin"**

_(Previously on the Last Avatar. The Team defeated the Second in Command of Lightning Count, Touma. While Lin had chosen to spare his life and capture him, Kuzo had chosen otherwise. The Avatar slew his mother's killer with his own bare hands._

_Now the group continues their journey to the Southern Air Temple to find Kuzo's Air Bending Teacher.)_

The team had been hiking for a few days now.

Scaling the steep cliffs was no easy feat. Though they were able to find a decent trail that did not involve much vertical climbing, the trek was still lengthy.

Lan was leading the group. Her large body cleared out much of the troublesome obstacles and vegetation in their path. Riding her was P'Li. Nomu and Lin behind them, and bringing up the rear was Kuzo.

All of them looked down trodden. None spoke a word or even made as much as eye contact with one another. They were all drowning in their own thoughts. Their contemplations tangled and webbed messily, restricting their nerves. It was as if an invisible hand had grasped their lungs, stifling their breath ever so slightly. The distance between them was far worse than it was before.

_Just when we were patching things up… _that_ had to happen._

Nomu spared a glance at everyone.

His mind rolled back to what happened on the Lightning Corps ship. How Kuzo had murdered Touma in cold blood. How he didn't flinch. How he expressed no regret…

And how none of them tried to stop him…

All they did was stand there and watch…

Nomu grit his teeth and dug his nails into his palm.

_Pathetic!_

He mentally anguished.

They continued their walk through the uncomfortable silence. The only thing that made the travel at least a little bearable, was the rustling sounds of their feet and the gravelly noise under foot. The static background prevented a void that would have threatened to swallow them whole. The ground moving under them was their only comfort. Even in their worst emotional states, they made quiet progress to their destination.

Hours passed, and the group moved higher and higher towards the mountain top. The view was breathtaking, but the travelers were far too gone from the present to enjoy it.

And without much fanfare, the five had reached the Air Temples.

The ruins seemed abandoned. There were no signs of life, human or otherwise. Before the Team moved any further, they wordlessly decided to take a break at the entranceway. They dropped their gear on the ground with careless abandon. All of them sat far from each other, picking their own territories. With the exception of P'Li who was in Lan's company.

"I wonder what's going to happen, Lan… It feels like we're all just…" *Sigh*

She took a look around the plaza and saw various Nomad decorations. All of them were dirty and disheveled. Statues of sky bisons and famous Monks were cracked, but fairly intact. The white, orange, and yellow paint had faded from its former glory.

_I wonder how beautiful this would have been in its prime._

"Avatar."

P'Li turned around at Lin's sudden voice. She looked over to the entrance plaza and saw the Metal Bender in front of a sitting Kuzo.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" she asked.

The Avatar looked at her carefully with the same intense stare he always employed.

"I have nothing to explain."

A cold two second silence elapsed.

"I'll give you one last chance, Avatar. Explain yourself."

The tone was dark and monotone. Her posture communicated a storm that brewed over the sea horizon. Quiet now, but not for long.

"If you speak of the battle with Touma, I only executed the most prudent course of action."(Kuzo)

"Do not lie to us. We know you, and _that_ wasn't what that was…."(Lin)

She paused for a second before continuing.

"… D you plan on dealing with all of our enemies like that? If someone defies you, if they wrong you enough, you'll just kill them?"

"… Yes."

Lin could no longer hold her temper.

"So that's how you plan to save the world?! By killing everyone _you _solely deem corrupt? By becoming a murderous tyrant?!"

"I prefer dictator and peace enforcer."

"…. You know… I always saw it, but I never….. I _**NEVER **_THOUGHT YOU WOULD GO THAT FAR!"

"What is your meaning?"

"YOU'RE THE AVATAR! YOU DON'T KILL PEOPLE JUST BECAUSE YOU FEEL LIKE IT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING TOWARDS WORLD PEACE AND BALANCE!"

"Am I not doing that?

"YOU'RE USING CRUELTY AND VIOLENCE TO GET IT!"

"An ends to a means. My way is the shortest and most effective."

"That wasn't what you said before! Why are you suddenly being like this?!"

"Because I can no longer hide."

The last sentence cut deep into all those who heard it.

"I no longer need to put up this pointless charade."

…

Lin felt something shatter inside her when she heard the Avatar's words.

_These were his true intentions…_

_The things he never told us…_

She had trusted him.

_Lied to us… It was so simple…_

Trusted him more than she had realized, if his words caused her so much pain.

_So stupid… Why did we believe him?_

Deep down, she thought there was something else to it. That their goals were aligned one way or another. That they both wished for the same thing. Lin felt paralyzed and struggled to find her voice.

"We believed you… We believed you and all this time….," she spoke softly. "… You just wanted to rule…"

"Peace will be brought _with_ my rule."

"The Avatars never took seats of power or tried to control the world, or its people!"

"And as I constantly remind you, they all failed whereas I will succeed. The world will know true peace under my leadership."

"No, Kuzo…. What good is peace, if it's built on the foundations of blood and violence? Anything constructed on a corrupted base will degrade and collapse onto itself. The means matter. You won't get what you want from just the result."

"…I will not stop, Lin Beifong. If this is where we part ways-"

"Hah!" Lin exclaims with spite.

Her expression turns into a sad smile.

"Yeah… It was good while it lasted, Avatar."

"… You may borrow Lan to travel back to the docks."

And then a strange sound cut through the tense atmosphere.

Lin began laughing.

"You think I'm going to just leave you? You've got it completely wrong, Avatar."

"…?"

"I refuse to allow you to plunge the world into further chaos. I'll stop you here and now!"

Lin pulls her spears from her pack and takes a fighting stance.

Kuzo feels a tremor down to his very core. His heart cracks momentarily, before it is quickly steeled in resolve.

"You plan to end me? Do you understand the irony of that?"

"That's right… I'll stain my hands with your blood. You're the only one I can kill…Kuzo."

It was the first time she ever addressed him as "Kuzo", and not the Avatar. An odd fond smile made its appearance.

"Kuzo. The only one I can fully sacrifice my soul to. I hesitated against Touma, but you… I know how strong you are. I know your personality. You'll become a greater threat to the world than either Baro or Ozai ever would. So before you gain any more power, I'll put an end to any future tyranny…Right here…right now…I'll bear the burden of taking your life, Kuzo."

The familial use of his name felt strange on the lips of the one he called Lin Beifong. It possessed an odd sort of significance. Kuzo could not help but feel his emotions rise.

_If that is the case…_

"You would destroy the world's last hope? I can bring permanent peace, _Lin_. Peace worth any number of sacrifices in this era. I will guide the world to true prosperity."

_Hah. "Lin"… not Lin Beifong… Stupid Kuzo…._

"You're the Last Avatar. I get it… Well, maybe the world doesn't need the Avatar anymore. Maybe it's alright that the cycle is broken. It's time for people to take their destinies into their own hands. Take responsibility for themselves, for once!... And it's time I do that instead of relying on you."

Kuzo was temporarily shocked, but cracks a wide smile. His expression completely sincere with joy overflowing from his heart.

"You've completely surpassed all my expectations, Lin. … But you won't beat me." Kuzo takes his stance as well. "You've never beaten me at full strength."

"Well, he's right about that…" Nomu suddenly speaks between them. "If she was alone."

The drunken Water Bender walks to Lin's side and takes his stance.

"You-!"

"I _also_ am not willing to just stand by and let you do this."

"Hmph! I didn't know you had the stones!"

The tension was so high that any little thing could have set off the three. It was like the mountain top held three live bombs in its hands. Any little movement or false start would have brought upon a world ending clash.

Then an odd stagnation filled the air. As if simultaneously having the same thought, everyone turned to P'Li.

The young woman shifted awkwardly. Her eyes darted between all three of them, not sure what to do. A thousand thoughts raced through her head, but ultimately, P'Li found her stance.

With a solid posture, she spoke.

"I abstain. I will choose no sides. You may think me a coward but—!"

"No." (Kuzo)

"Of course not." (Nomu)

"There's nothing cowardly about it. Don't worry, P'Li. We would be the ones in the wrong if we forced you to choose sides. Isn't that right, Kuzo?" Lin asked her opponent.

"Hmph! Of course. None of us are such petty people."

"At least we can still agree on that."(Nomu)

"Even if it may be the last thing we ever agree on," Lin says bitterly.

Lan hops over beside P'Li and softly nudges her with her head.

"Looks like Lan is also abstaining. I was almost sure she would have sided with, Kuzo," Nomu commented.

"I do not need her to defeat the likes of you two."

Lin's lightheartedness had faded. She decided to issue her first and final warning. Her last hope of resolving the situation without killing one of her closest friends.

"Kuzo… I'm only going to say this once. _Stand. Down._"

…

"I am also imploring you, brother… Stop this madness," Nomu added.

…

"… No."

The three prepared themselves for the greatest fight of their lives.


	44. Friends Fight

**Chapter 44 – Friends Fight**

_(At the summit of the Southern Air Mountains, a death match is begins between the Avatar and his former allies)_

Kuzo looked cautiously at Lin and Nomu.

All three had taken up their battle stances in the middle of the ruinous Air Temple plaza. None of them were keen on making the first move.

Usually, Kuzo would never hesitate about taking the initiative, but his two opponents were not enemies he could move lightly against. He'd sparred with them, fought beside them, trained with them, ate with them, and spent almost every waking moment with them. He knew, more than anyone, what strength they possessed. Mentally and physically.

…

It was what made them such good friends…

*Crkk*

The Avatar looked to the source of the sound and saw Nomu inching his feet sideways.

*Crkk*

Lin began doing the same in the opposite direction.

The two were dividing the Avatar's attention, making use of their numbers. Kuzo smirked at the fact that Nomu had finally taken a handle to military tactics.

But the Avatar could not enjoy the atmosphere for long. They were the greatest opponents he had ever faced. One second delay would warrant instant defeat. These two were like that. Unlike amateurs who would let their emotions sway them from the task at hand, Lin and Nomu had the focus of wisened veterans. Like Kuzo, they did not know the definition of holding back, no matter what their emotional state was. Once decided on something, they followed through with conviction.

The Avatar sunk into his thoughts and began strategizing. Similar to all adept warriors and generals, he had prepared contingency plans to virtually every situation. Even tactics against his own allies, he developed at least ten different methods of taking them down. All simulated in his head, all practiced with disturbing consistency.

He looked over to Nomu. Still, even with all the plans in the world, it was difficult to account for everything. This was one such time as he never expected the Water Bender to join the fray. All his scenarios involved fighting them one on one and never accounted for them joining forces. He thought their beliefs and personalities too different to do such a thing. Besides, the drunkard had labeled himself a "neutral" party.

Nomu, shifted to his left side, inching out of Kuzo's vision. His sleeves draping over his hands and his black gourds hung around his neck.

_He is the weaker of the two. Putting him down would be the highest priority so I may focus on Lin alone. I should attack with full force but…_

Kuzo briefly chafed under the idea.

_I'll be open to attack by Lin. It may not be a killing blow, but I most likely won't escape unscathed…_

The Avatar bolted towards Nomu and kicked a summoned boulder at him as he ran. Nomu conjured the water in the atmosphere, creating a spinning shield of liquid to divert the rocky projectile.

A sword could be heard freeing itself from its sheathe. The blade drew towards the Water Bender, but he was able to dodge with his unpredictable motions.

Lin tried to attack from the opposite side, but Kuzo repeatedly moved out of range of any technique in her arsenal. He knew their styles inside and out after all. If Lin ever over extended, the counter offensive would be heavy.

Performing the balancing act with unreal precision, Kuzo continued to launch his sword onslaught on the retreating Nomu. The Water Bender, began forming his liquid armor, in preparation for an attack reversal. Unfortunately, that was the exact moment Kuzo was waiting for.

His sword made contact with the bodily shield, and the Avatar began pouring his Qi into the point of contact. Ice began to crystallize the barrier and paralyze the liquid, as well as the target in question. In the next second, Nomu was fully frozen from his torso up.

Kuzo had trained the move in secret and saved the tactic for such an occasion. Although successful, the cold prison would not hold for long. That was fine. It had served its purpose.

The ice around Nomu began to liquefy as the Water Bender struggled to regain his senses. The brief gap in lack of concentration was exactly what the Avatar was aiming for, as he leapt behind his opponent.

He bent lightning into his hand and thrust a palm strike into the spine of Nomu.

"GRAAHH!"

The Water Bender convulsed as sparks flew from his eyes. His breathing halted, his heart pulsed with enough force to escape from his body. The young man's mind went blank as he fell forward into the dirt.

For Kuzo, there was no time to savor the victory. An ominous black spear had impaled his arm, silver tassels on the weapon shook on the connection. He immediately moved away, while removing the blade from his flesh.

The Avatar tapped into all his agility to escape the oncoming assault.

Lin wielded a spear in each hand, both of them executing various strikes and stabs. The blades would swing from the top, then the bottom. Like a deadly bird's beak, piercing motions came from various unnatural angles. It took _all_ of Kuzo's mental faculties to make sure none of the attacks exploited a blind spot.

Eventually, the Avatar found the break to combine his Fire and Air Bending to create a propulsion force from his hands and legs. The blast shot him out of range, where he could assess his condition.

_Left arm at half capability. She aimed for my dominant side. I had prepared for a killing blow. If she had gone for it, it would have done little. Did she predict my preparation? Lin prioritized injuring me instead… Impressive._

Kuzo looked at his remaining opponent.

_But the battle is won. Without Nomu to redirect lightning, your defenses are deficient._

Lin dashed towards the Avatar, but he had already begun his preparatory motions. By the time she closed within range, her target had pointed his fingertips in her direction.

Lightning surged from Kuzo's limbs and speared towards Lin. But the Metal Bender harbored no trace of hesitation in her eyes.

Lin planted her feet and took the electric lance through the palms of her hands. The edges of her body sparked, and she felt needles prick every fiber of her being.

"HAAH!"

She stomped the ground with the weight of an anvil. Lightning left her, coursing from the young woman's center to the rock under her feet. The floor uprooted violently from the surge of electricity.

_She redirected the lighting?!_

Kuzo was momentarily taken back.

_You're not the only one who thought up some contingency plans!_

Lin grinned and aimed for the opening.

Two thrusts were executed toward Kuzo with chilling accuracy. One had cut deep into his cheek, but was a flesh wound. The other had missed his heart by half a breath, and went towards his armpit. The Avatar took a hold of the second stab, to restrict Lin's movement, but it seems she was prepared for that too.

The Metal Bender stepped close, and with all her weight, delivered an earth shattering kick to Kuzo's center mass. His internal organs buckled hard from the impact as he was sent flying off the mountain top.

To anyone else, it would have seemed the battle was won. But Lin knew better. She knew the one called Kuzo was far stronger than that.

_As if some fall from a mountain is enough to beat him._

Without hesitation, she too leapt over the side of the cliff. Down, down, into the sky she plummeted. Like a hawk bearing down on its prey.

And then she found it. Kuzo had fusion propelled himself to the mountainside and was sliding on it. Long streaks of dust followed his wake.

Lin shot her metal cables into the rock wall and pulled herself into the same situation. The two stared at each other, falling down the mountain the whole while. They stood in upright postures, but horizontally in the earth's perspective.

Kuzo parted with the wall and into the open air for a moment. And then, with all the Air and Fire Bending he could quickly fuse, shot himself at Lin.

*CLAAAANNGG!*

A deafening sound of sword on spear, echoed all throughout the mountainscape. More followed after. In rapid succession, a countless number of clashes occurred within the moment of a breath.

*Clang*

*Clang*

*Clang*

*Clang*

Bright orange sparks flew between the two warriors that would put the grandest fireworks to shame. Paying no mind to their rapid descent down the mountain, the two meleers dueled fiercely to the end of their lives.

Lin moved to disturb the Avatar's footing and summoned a giant pillar from under him. The rock launched him from the Cliffside, spinning all the way.

Kuzo quickly recovered, stabbing his sword into the earthen slab. On the small platform, Lin had joined him. They resumed their fight as the pillar fell through the air, rotating whatever way.

The Metal Bender began whipping steel cables about, creating miniature sonic booms near the Avatar. But Kuzo parried the strikes with his sword and began feeding Lightning Qi into them. The blade had sparks traveling up and down its body as it slashed at the cables. The shock was painful to Lin, but not as potent as it would have been in a full attack.

Their melee continued as the two fought in the falling sky. The midair battle seemed like it would go on forever.

But then a new element was introduced to the duel. They had noticed a third party traveling down the adjacent mountain side. Liquid flowed at the feet of the heavily robed assailant.

Nomu grinned and whipped his dense cloth at Kuzo, from a distance. Lin followed suit and coordinated with the two pronged attack. Kuzo was forced to contend with Nomu on his left and Lin on his right. His injured arm began to fail under the constant use. It went far beyond what it could handle.

Lin focused her breath and destroyed their falling foothold. The pillar shattered into a thousand pieces as the Metal Bender launched herself to the mountainside. She had, in essence, gained the high ground in the situation. Kuzo would be forced to eventually propel himself to the cliff, where Lin and Nomu were waiting for him.

The Avatar's fighting spirit flared at the challenge. He knew he had no choice in the matter and intended to create as much advantage as possible.

Kuzo floated away for a certain distance, trying to build his momentum. When he judged that the space was optimum, he began gathering the air beneath his feet. The Avatar positioned his sword to the side, readying a full weighted horizontal cleave. The wind twirling under his feet ignited violently. Kuzo shot towards his opponents like an exploding sword god, brandishing his blade along the way.

The three's clash was catastrophic. Kuzo had swung his sword with immeasurable force. Lin and Nomu had used the cliffside's ground friction to plant their feet and answer in equal or more power. The distant mountains quaked at the epic conflict, and the sky shuddered enough to shift the cloudy heavens above.

A gigantic crack had formed across the whole mountain. Large fractions of the land formation collapsed, and for a moment, the Air Temple above almost went with it.

The combatants had reached the bottom of the cliff. It was the site of pure calamity as the remnants of their battle had fallen all around them. The surroundings were littered with fallen rocks and upturned earth.

In the center of it all, was the victor…

…

Kuzo lied flat on his back, staring up at Lin.

She pinning him down with her right arm. Her left forearm guard was Metal Bent into a blade, poised to deliver the killing blow….


	45. Lin Beifong, The Great Uniter

**Chapter 45 – Lin Beifong, The Great Uniter**

_(Previously on the Last Avatar, Kuzo fought against Lin and Nomu. Nearing the end of the battle, it was Lin who came out on top. Now the whole affair reaches its conclusion)_

With a defeated Kuzo pinned under her, Lin metal bends her gauntlet into a blade. For a second, she wondered if this was the right course of action…

And then the second passed.

Choosing to close her eyes, rather than watch his death, she stabs the steel stake into the Avatar's heart. Her Vibration Tuning goes off, and Lin can sense his heart beat slowly patter away. Kuzo's body begins shutting down as he stares blankly up at his slayer. Not a trace of pain or regret can be seen on his face.

With his last bits of strength, he raises his left hand to touch Lin's forehead. A strange white light is emitted from the point of contact. As well as a few wisps that could only be the Flames of Raava. Lin opens her eyes at the strangely gentle touch and looks down at her once friend.

A wide smile is carved on Kuzo's face. Happiness and bliss, with not a single shred of antagonism towards his killer.

"Thank you, Lin."

Kuzo's eyes glow with a bright light and his last remaining Qi swells from his center and travels to his fingertips.

Lin feels energy pour into her forehead from the Avatar's touch. Her body experiences a sensation close to awakening from a deep sleep. Three new powers swell within her.

"Kuzo…?"(Lin)

"… How do you feel?" he speaks with blood oozing from his mouth.

"What… what did you do to me?"(Lin)

Kuzo only smiles wider upon knowing that his Qi Bending was a success.

"Why are you smiling like that…?"(Lin)

Lin begins to cry.

"How can you look at me like that?!"(Lin)

Upon her voice, an odd eruption quakes the atmosphere. The tears she sheds begin to float. Small flames take from her choked breaths. Gravel begins to levitate up, and a small hurricane forms above the two.

"What…is this…?" Lin asks as she looks up in confusion.

"… I've unlocked your Qi Veins. You can now Bend all four elements…"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo…?"(Lin)

"Raava will return to the spirit world with my death. I have barred her, and the past Avatars' interference. *Cough Cough*…..Save the world as you see fit, Lin Beifong…"

Kuzo's chest rises high and then falls. His breath possessing an eerie softness.

"Kuzo?"

"…"

"…Kuzo…?"

…

"KUZO!"

An hour passes before Nomu crawls out of the rubble. P'Li rides Lan down the mountain to meet them.

They both freeze at the sight of Lin clutching Kuzo's dead body. They all knelt beside the dead Avatar in silence.

…..

After they buried him, they returned to the Southern Air Temple and mourned their friend. With enough time passed, Nomu, P'Li, and Lin began talking about what they would do next.

"I'll continue what Kuzo started. Of course, I'll do it _my_ way."(Lin)

They both looked at her with uncertainty.

"I'll end the war. If I come up with some story that I'm the new Avatar, they might believe it and I can take over the Faction…"(Lin)

She bent the four tiny elemental planets in her palm. Four perfect spheres of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. The sight of it left P'Li and Nomu in complete awe.

"The past Avatar lives?"(Nomu)

Lin shook her head.

"Disconnected. I'm technically not an Avatar. Just someone who can Bend four elements."(Lin)

"So the cycle…"(P'Li)

"Broken. Without the influence of Raava, there will be no reincarnation. Kuzo was the Last Avatar."(Lin)

P'li and Nomu sunk into silence under the weight of what they had just heard. The great remaining hope of the world had vanished. Not temporarily, but forever. They stood at the cusp of a new world age. An age without the Avatar.

Lin interrupted their thoughts.

"Will you stand with me?"(Lin)

""…?"" (P'Li and Nomu)

"I'm sorry, but I need to know. As much as I'd like to take some more time off, there's still a world to save and a war that needs to be ended…."

The wind blew through the temple with a cold cut. The three felt the world change under their feet. And it would only change further in the days to come.

"Yes…. I am with you."(Nomu)

P'Li hesitated, but nodded.

"I'm sorry…"(Lin)

"Don't. We agreed on what we agreed. There's no sense in regretting or looking back."(Nomu)

"Yeah… It might sound weird after everything that's happened, but Kuzo wouldn't have wanted it any other way. And also…" P'Li covered her eyes at the thought of her fallen friend. "I don't think he could have left the world to a better person."

Lin shed tears at the sight of P'Li's anguish. She patted her friend's back and affirmed her resolve.

She made her way into the Temples' Hall of Avatars. The tower had sculptures of all the past lives lining the walls. She marveled at how many there were.

In the circular center, Lin thrust her fist violently into the marble floor.

A statue of Kuzo broke through the surface.

After brushing off some of the silt from the shoulders, Lin looked proudly at her rendition of him.

"Heh. Still looks evil, no matter how I picture it….."

…

"….Bye, Kuzo."

_In the years that past, Lin Beifong would come to be known as "The Great Uniter"._

_With the help of her allies she was able to master all four elements. Though never attaining the power of the Avatar State, her mastery over Earth, Fire, Air, and Water, allowed her to battle for the fate of the world. _

_Lin would eventually unite the separate factions of the Earth Kingdom, free the people of the Water Tribes, and end the war between Baro and Ozai. Never choosing to kill, and advocating the use of true justice, the Great Uniter was able to create a near perfect age of peace. _

_The people's savior would live to be 200 years old before passing on. In all that time, she had organized a world peace council, and settled great global affairs personally. Though heavy handed at times, most knew that Lin worked for the greater good._

_Unfortunately, after her death, war and violence would break out again. The world council she had developed, quickly became corrupt and vied disgustingly for power. This would go on for the rest of history. _

_Despite the Great Uniter's best efforts, humanity was doomed to bring ruin onto itself._

**THE END **

_The Great Uniter Ending_

**MUST READ! AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE**

Another chapter will be released. This is not the "end" end.

It is an alternative ending I seriously considered writing. There is a long story about why I decided to write this chapter. It's selfish, but one such reason was because I wanted to give this plot line its light of day. The next chapter will be the main story.


	46. Truth

**Chapter 46 – Truth**

_(Previously on the Last Avatar, Kuzo fought against Lin and Nomu. Nearing the end of the battle, it was Lin who came out on top. Now the whole affair reaches its conclusion)_

With a defeated Kuzo pinned under her, Lin metal bends her gauntlet into a blade. For a second, she wondered if this was the right course of action. If everything was still yet salvageable.

She contemplated closing her eyes before delivering the killing blow, thinking the sight of Kuzo's death would be too much for her.

_No. I need to see this to the end…_

She stared down at the Avatar, who looked straight up with an emotionless stare. They were both covered with injuries. Bleeding into the ground. Bones were fractured. The pain in their bodies were finally unnumbed by the lack of adrenaline and dopamine present during the fight.

"You didn't have to kill him, Kuzo… Don't you see that…?"

Lin didn't know why she pleaded with him again. Maybe it was just self-satisfaction. Her last parting conversation with Kuzo.

"It was necessary."

The expected response came.

…

But something odd happened.

Lin looked incredulously at the Avatar. She put away her bladed gauntlet and grabbed Kuzo's collar roughly with both her hands. She brought their faces close together as she looked deep into his eyes.

"Say that again!"

Kuzo squinted.

"It was necessary."

"…"

"…?"

"…Liar."

Kuzo was confused by the comment. And then he realized what had elicited Lin's words. The Avatar grit his teeth upon the realization.

Because of the great damage inflicted on his body, it was impossible to keep his micro expressions under control. It meant that Lin was able to discern the truth through her Vibration Tuning. At that moment, Kuzo was incapable of lying.

"You… you actually do regret it, don't you?!"

"That… does not matter! I took his life, and his won't be the last! Not if I still live."

Lin probed him, constantly trying to discern his intentions. She felt his heart pulse on certain words and phrases. His muscles tensed and his voice fluctuated, giving her all the information she needed. The truth and lies were surfacing.

"You want me to kill you…?"

"…"

"… You're tired of this? Of fighting? Of being the Avatar?"

"…"

Although the young man did not respond, Lin felt his heart beat respond. It was then that Kuzo gave up on his lies.

"I know full well that what I do is wrong, Lin. The full scope of my cruelty. I possess no naïve notions of self-righteousness. Far from any selfish satisfaction, I do what is necessary and take no pride or honor in doing so. If I am to die for that, I have no qualms."

Lin tightened her grip on him.

"Don't. Run. Away." she worded fiercely.

"…"

"I won't aid in your suicide, Kuzo!"

He could no longer meet Lin's gaze.

"Your true intentions this time… I won't let you hide or run away. I will never let you do something so unsightly. You mean too much to me to just let you do that…."

Kuzo flinched under the words, and Lin knew the effects they had. Everything was laid bare for once. She chose her words carefully in order to incite the reactions.

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

He looked up at her with eyes full of sorrow. It was the weakest she had ever seen him.

"… You… truly surpassed all my expectations, Lin…"

Kuzo began divulging his grand plan. The plot he held close to his chest, known only to Toph, Ty Lee, and Bumi. As he spoke, he saw Lin become gradually more and more upset. She seemed to break under the words he imparted. Crushed by an overbearingly dark truth. When he finished, a few tears were shed by both of them.

Lin slowly got up.

"…I won't let you die then…" she muttered softly.

Kuzo closed his eyes painfully upon hearing the words. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad that he had told her. Or if it was right or wrong she let him live. He only thought,

_What a very Lin-esque response…_

She pulled him up and hung his arm over her shoulder. They began limping to the mountain.

"What's going on?"

They turned around to see Nomu climbing out of the rubble.

"You guys make up?"

Lin and Kuzo both frowned.

"Something like that. The battle's done, Nomu. Let's just get back up this stupid thing…" Lin said tiredly.

"…I don't think so."

The pair stared wide eyed at the disheveled Water Bender.

"I don't care what explanation he's given you, but it doesn't change the fact that he killed someone. Or the fact that he'll kill again. He even tried to kill us! Even if we graciously disregard that last bit, I know he may not be the ideal Avatar, but ending people's lives the way he does? That's too far gone."

"… I know."

"And what? You're suddenly okay with that?! What kind of story did he spin for you?!"

But Lin didn't respond. She only sat Kuzo on the ground and stepped in front of him.

With shaking knees and bloodied knuckles, she took a fighting stance.

"Kuzo doesn't die," she spoke with simple finality.

Nomu could only shake his head in disbelief.

"You're throwing away your core beliefs."

"Maybe."

"I trust your judgment, Lin. I never said it, but I gave you more credit than I ever did Kuzo. And now you're saying you vouch for him? You'll let him kill again?!"

"Only the lives that have to be ended."

"Oh yeah? And what if he goes beyond that?"

"I'll stop him."

"Just like you were supposed to stop him before? Like you're supposed to be stopping him now?!"

"… This is different. I _will_ steer him in the right direction this time. I know how stupid that sounds, but I have my reasons, and the confidence to do so."

"…"

Nomu could sense what she said held substance. The tone lacked emotion. It was as if she were stating simple fact than opinion. Whatever it was, the intention was not superficial or shallowly thought out.

"Kuzo. Tell him what you're planning. I can understand why you've never told us, but they deserve to kn—"

"I don't want to know, Lin."

"What?"

"The second I know, I'll be biased. I won't look at his acts for what they are. It was murder, clean and simple."

"Nomu—"

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt though… If you vouch for him, I will believe in that. Of course, that only goes so far."

"…"

Nomu looked at Kuzo with sharp cold eyes.

"You and I are no longer friends. I don't care who or why. I failed last time, but if you try to take a life again with faulty reasoning. I. WILL. PUT. YOU. DOWN!"

He looked at Lin.

"No matter who I have to fight."

…

Kuzo smirked.

"You can try."

Nomu begrudgingly healed Lin and Kuzo. He looked up at the mountain that they had to scale again with an annoyed look.

"All that walking and climbing for days… gone in the span of an hour… This is the worst mountain of all time. Can we just destroy it so that the Temples come down to us?"

As he complained, P'Li had descended with Lan. Lin explained the situation to her and offered her the same information as she had to Nomu.

After thinking about it for a while, P'Li also opted out on hearing Kuzo's true intentions.

"It may not be the best time to say this, but I didn't feel all that bad when Kuzo killed Touma. I still trust him, and I don't need to know his master plan to follow him."

Nomu sighed.

"That's a bit irresponsible…" Lin said flatly.

"Mostly, I'm just glad that none of you are dead! And also, everything seems back to normal?"(P'Li)

"Except that Kuzo and I are no longer on friendly terms."(Nomu)

"….What?"

"It's exactly as I said."

"But you're…still coming with us, right?"

"I have my own goals. Once our Avatar restores the Northern Water Tribe, I'll take my leave."

"You can't be serious!"

"It's fine," Kuzo interrupted.

"But—"

"It's. Fine."

After a few days, the group finally made it back to the summit. They began searching the Air Temples but found no indication of life, much less an Air Bending teacher.

"The past lives did tell you to go here, right? You didn't hear wrong or anything? Not at the wrong Air Temple?"(Nomu)

"There is no mistake on my part."(Kuzo)

A great gale of cold air blew through the plaza, which caused Team Avatar to be on edge. They all felt the presence of something sentient, but saw nothing to confirm it.

The gusts began to whirl around certain statues that littered the grounds. A ghostly light emitted from the sculptures and they seemed to move slightly. One particular specter possessed effigy floated in front of Kuzo and landed with a heavy thud. It was kind of like a giant chess piece being moved to a spot on the board.

"Avatar Kuzo…" spoke the Nomad Spirit inhabiting the statue.

Kuzo's initial surprise wore off quickly.

"So… you are the ones to teach me Air Bending?"

"….No."


	47. The Strongest Air Bender

**Chapter 47 – The Strongest Air Bender**

_(Team Avatar arrives at the Southern Air Temple, where they meet a group of spirit Nomads.)_

In the great plaza of the Air Temple, the group of four confusedly stared at the wind specter possessed statues.

There were seven of them in all. It seems they were all prominent Nomads from as far back as the beginning of the culture. They were originally assumed to be the Air Bending instructors for Kuzo, since they were the only inhabitants of the temple. But the Nomads had refuted the claim immediately.

"Wait… You're not here to teach Kuzo Air Bending? It made no sense to come here in the beginning, then you guys showed up and things made sense, and now you're saying you won't teach him, so things don't make sense again…" P'Li prattled.

"Can spirits even teach people?" Nomu asked.

"They have to be able to, or else why would they be here?"

"It is as the prattling girl says."(Nomad Spirit)

"Hey!"

"Originally, we were asked to give you guidance, Avatar Kuzo…. but then we bore witness to your shameful acts."

Kuzo felt a certain premonition from those words. "Ah. I can predict where this is going. You are also one of those feeble minded fools who have the flexible mindedness of a bull," the Avatar said with spite.

The spirits pretended not to hear him and continued.

"You have turned your fists on your friends, betrayed their trust, and even sought to kill them."

"Were you spirits also blind and foolish before you died, or did it happen after? The feeling was mutual, and as you can see, they all remain alive. I thought you of all beings would be able to differentiate between those who are dead and not."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR IMPERTINENCE!"

The roar echoed across the hallow ground.

"Yeah, Kuzo. Don't piss off the spirits. You need them to teach you Air Bending, after all." Lin said tiredly.

"They have already spoken that they would not."

Lin ignored him and tried to address the Nomads.

"Look. Spirits! It's been a long month. We were attacked by Dark Spirits. We had to go on a long boat ride. Got attacked by pirates. Kuzo killed someone. We had to climb your stupid mountain. Then we went down the mountain. Then we had to climb it all over again. It really is a mouthful. All four of us are at our nerves' end coming all the way here. And now… You're just going to tell us it was all for nothing?"

"The Avatar does not have the right to—"

""Soooooo stuuuuupiiiiiid….!"" Nomu, P'Li, and Lin said in chorus.

Kuzo laughed at the ridiculous situation.

They all turned to him in shock. P'Li and Lin could not believe their senses and thought the Avatar as a hallucination.

He noticed their stares and cleared his throat.

*Ahem* "It appears I also am at my nerves' end if such a sound escaped me. Honestly, this is my just deserts for listening to Avatar Aang. He deemed these senile fools as apt teachers. I suppose I must make do with the poor quality."

"YOU WILL NOT LEARN AIR BENDING, YOU FOOLISH, IGNORANT BRAT!"(Nomad Spirit)

"I grow tired of your clownish behavior, Spirit. Begin instructing me in the fine (f)arts of Air Bending, so I may leave your dump home as soon as possible."

P'Li and Lin laughed. Nomu tried not to but did so anyway. They were all tired and did not seem to care much about the proud Air Nomads.

"YOU—!"

"With more haste, if you would. My time is valuable and I would rather spend it elsewhere."

With a great mad huff, the Nomad Spirits dispersed. The summit had suddenly grown deathly quiet.

*Sigh* "The fatigue has truly accumulated to unmanageable levels, if I did something so immature," Kuzo groaned.

"Do you think they'll come around?" (P'Li)

"Unlikely. They had no intentions of teaching me from the beginning. You would assume being freed from their mortal bonds would grant spirits a more open mind."

"Can't blame them. We did piss them off pretty royally. Wrecked some of their mountain too while we were at it… Is no one going to address the fact that we…I don't know… DON'T HAVE A BACK UP PLAN?!"(Nomu)

"If I am able to learn from spirits, perhaps I can ask Avatar Roku to teach me. I must admit, I never considered this alternative as possible."(Kuzo)

"Why not an Air Nomad Avatar?"

"All of them hate me."

"Hahahaha! Sorry. No. Not funny… Pffft!"(P'Li)

"I'll never get used to how things can be so tense one second, and carefree the next… How ridiculous is this group…?"(Nomu)

"I believe you the most ridiculous of all, though. Your imbecilic drunk charade especially."(Kuzo)

"Hah! Please! I'm—"

But as if remembering his severance of friendship with the Avatar, Nomu stopped speaking.

"… Hm?"(Kuzo)

"Something the matter."(Lin)

Kuzo suddenly had a serious look about him as he picked up on a subtle presence. He walked out of the plaza and into the Hall of Avatars.

In the giant tower of past reincarnation statues, he approached one carving in particular. Laying his hand on its head, the eyes of the sculpture began to glow intensely, blightening the previously dark corridor. A ringing sound resounded through the building and a tall woman wearing heavy green robes stalked forth with an authoritative atmosphere.

"Avatar Kuzo…" her voice echoed.

"Seriously? Another one? I suppose this one's also going to tell us to fu—*Cough*"(Nomu)

Lin elbowed him in the gut.

"She's different, Nomu! That's Avatar Kyoshi!"

"Are you… fangirling?"

"Please! Avatar Kyoshi was the founder of the Dai Li Corps and the Kyoshi Warriors. She advocated firm justice and brought peace to an era where wars were at one of their worst! As a former Dai Li captain and soldier of the Earth Kingdom, I have a lot of respect for her."

"Indeed," Kuzo chimed in. "According to what I've seen, she's one of the most influential Avatars to have ever been. Lived to the age of two hundred thirty, wielded strength only rivaled by the First. And…" He paused for a moment. "… someone who belongs to the faction against me."

The Kyoshi spirit nodded.

"That was then…. Heed my words, Avatar Kuzo. Allow me to be the one to teach you Air Bending."

The words seemed to hover in the air for a bit. The team looked at each other in skepticism, and then turned to Kuzo.

"What is the reason for this change of opinion?"(Kuzo)

"… I have seen your battle, and it has moved me."

"It did not do the opposite?"

Kyoshi pointed to Lin. "That one would have followed a path close to the way I had lived my life, if the events were slightly different. I would not have that happen to anyone."

The Avatar raised his eyebrow at her.

"I also did not wish it upon you…. A life of regret…"

Kuzo and Lin grit their teeth on the statement.

"Which is why I opposed your methods and tried to stop you. It was a fate that awaited those who fought too strongly for their beliefs. But it is as you have said before, Avatar Kuzo. Many of us came into the world, and then left it no better than we had when we entered it. I, most of all, tried to reshape the world with the best of intentions. The Dai Li I created, were supposed to help keep order and safety throughout the Kingdom. Now, they have been corrupted for a long time since. The past Avatars and I have repeated our methods redundantly but to no avail. _We_ have failed, but it is possible that you will not. You're methods are controversial at best, but it is a time of more drastic measures…. And you seem willing to take responsibility…"

The Spirit looked at Kuzo.

"I have seen into your heart of hearts, young one. You will bear such a great burden? You will follow through with your plan?"

"…. Yes."

"And you…" Kyoshi turned to Lin. "… You will help him do so? Knowing what you know?"

"… I will," Lin answered gravely.

"Very well. You have my aid. Travel to my island where my presence is strongest. Your teachings will begin there." She closed her eyes for a second. "I will make sure you possess the strength to accomplish your goals…"

Kuzo nodded and bowed formally in respect.

"I look forward to your tutelage Avatar Kyoshi and I am honored by your support…Also…"

He seemed to struggle with something.

"Thank you…"

Kyoshi seemed to bring the edge of her lips up ever so slightly, before returning to the Avatar Plane. The ghostly light disappeared, and the wind was sucked from the hall. For a while, the Team could only gawk at the previously glowing statue.

"Uh… she was born an Earth Bender, right? Can she really teach Air Bending?"(P'Li)

*Ahem* Lin assumed a lecturing mode. "Avatar Kyoshi was said to be the strongest Earth Bender _and _Air Bender there ever was. She was at one point, even dubbed 'The God of Heaven and Earth'. She even created her own island using the fabled Lava Bending. Honestly, we came here looking for a teacher, only to get turned down, and then we find an even _better_ one."

"Hmmm… _The Teacher_, huh? She was tall… Big feet."(P'Li)

"Something I expected the Avatar to be…"(Lin)

Kuzo grunted.

"So we head for Kiyoshi Island, then."(Lin)

They all collectively groaned.

On the way out from the Air Temples, they kicked the Nomad statues as they passed by.

**AUTHOR'S OPTIONAL NOTE**

You have no obligation to read this. I just wanted to explain some things about Kyoshi that many may not know.

First, her back story is pretty cool. The woman was really beast. You should take the time to read her Avatar Wiki. It's not long.

So, mainly, I learned that EVERYBODY in the original shows pronounces her name wrong…. And it's a big pet peeve of mine. This is a selfish rant, I acknowledge that. But anyone who knows different languages can understand the frustration of having a word mispronounced. Even people who just say your name wrong. Some of you don't care, but how would it feel if someone who didn't speak English well told you you were pronouncing Beyoncé's name wrong. You ask them how they say it. And they say "Bay Once".

You'd laugh, but you'd also be annoyed, right?

So back to the Kyoshi thing. It's especially important since it means two completely different things in Japanese. "Well, what if the writers just made it up? It doesn't HAVE to be Japanese. Who cares about other people's languages?" Please. Don't be THAT person.

Kiyoshi (Kee yoh shi) = how it's pronounced in the show. masculine name, means pure, usually a boy's name. I don't think it's a bad thing for the character to be called or named "Kiyoshi" but…

Kyoshi (Kyoh shi)= is a prestigious title or term given to high ranking teachers of the Martial arts. Not only is her name meant to be spelled this way, it fits better with the whole history of founding the Dai Li and Kyoshi Warriors. She's literally the "Teacher" or the "Master". So much better and awesome.

So yeah. It's pronounced Kyo Shi. Not Kee yo shi. "Kyoh" is one syllable. Like how the word Quote is Kwuoht, not Kyu ote. KYOH SHI. And that's the Japanese lesson of the day.


	48. The Return

**Chapter 48 – The Return**

_(Previously on the Last Avatar. Kuzo had been rejected as a student by the Air Nomad Spirits. After they refused to teach him Air Bending, Avatar Kyoshi took up the charge and instructed the group to head towards Kyoshi Island)_

"Sooo nothing bad's gonna happen, right?"(Nomu)

"Jinxing it like that is basically begging for something bad to happen. But I know what you mean. Even I'm a little freaked out about how well the trip's going."(P'Li)

Nomu and P'Li were following their usual routine of student and tutor. They both stared at the Pai Sho tiles that made up the military scenario. After training for so long on a daily basis, the Water Bender was finally coming into his own as a strategist. No longer making the basic mistakes he had done before, he had reached a level where the next step would be actual battle experience.

Nomu placed his pieces with confidence and stared up at P'Li. She smiled in response.

"Finally! Progress! My army is defeated, General Nomu. The day is yours."(P'Li)

They high fived and bumped fists. Staring from the ship's rooftop and out into the sea, they could just about make out an island coming into view.

"Kyoshi Island… No pirates, no Lightning Count, no Spirits along the way. Kuzo has his [Air Bending] teacher. All is well with the world!"(P'Li)

The Team landed on the island docks and were greeted by certain individuals.

"Crack."(P'Li)

All of the group members had uncomfortable and dopey looks plastered on their expressions as they stared at their welcoming party.

"Well, well, well, you're finally here," Ty Lee said sinisterly.

Kuzo, P'Li, Nomu, and Lin seemed frozen in place as Ty Lee, Toph, and a small Asami walked over to them.

"LAN!" Asami squealed, hugging the giant Subun.

"Sifu Ty Lee, it is great to see you again." Kuzo bowed.

She forgoed any formality and hugged him tightly.

"Idiot…" she muttered softly. Ty Lee then grabbed him and Nomu, and bashed their heads together. "Both of you! Idiots!" She then proceeded to drag them towards the village.

"Lin."(Toph)

"…. Hey, Mom."(Lin)

Toph looked a little taken back by the mellow response.

"I was expecting more yelling. Maybe a sharp piece of metal flying at my face."(Toph)

"Yeah, well. A lot of things happened. I gained perspective, I guess…. I'm just…Whoa…"

Tears began flowing freely down Lin's face.

"I'm… just glad that you're alive."

She moved to her mother and they hugged each other tightly.

"You've grown so beautiful in the time I haven't seen you."(Toph)

"Mom. Can you please knock it off with the blind jokes and give me the moment?"(Lin)

*Sigh* "Fine."(Toph)

While patting the crying Lin, Toph looked over at P'Li.

"Hey, P'Li. How's it going?"(Toph)

"It's! *SNIFF!* Going! *SNIFF* JUST FINE!" P'Li said as she was stifling her tears at the sight of the reunion.

"*Sigh* You're all babies…"(Toph)

The group of Toph, Ty Lee, Asami, and Sokka, had originally gone to the Kyoshi Island to recruit their Warriors for the Avatar Army. They had left Mei and Bumi to manage things back in Omashu. When they received news from Team Avatar, they decided to stay for a while and reunite with them.

Everyone met in the village chief's building where Sokka was speaking with the Kyoshi Warriors' Leader, Aki. As per the group's custom, the woman in her twenties wore the customary make up and uniform of her clan. Blood red brush strokes marked her eyes. The rest of her face was covered in a pure white mask. In her right hand, was a golden metal fan, the signature weapon of the [Warriors]. Aki was Suki's successor, and distant relative.

As introductions and reuniting ensued, the night had evolved into a quiet celebration. The Kyoshi Warriors and members of the Avatar Faction began mingling.

Kuzo, Lin, Toph, and Ty Lee had much to talk about and went to a private room to discuss things further. Sokka was drinking with the other villagers. Asami was playing with Lan. P'Li and Nomu had slipped out of the Village Chief's hall, without notice.

They both walked out into the porch where Nomu poured a wine cup for P'Li and handed it to her. He then took a long draught of his bottle with a loud "Pah!" at the end.

"I blame Kuzo that I can't enjoy parties anymore…"(Nomu)

"Hahaha. Well, you're not alone, at least."(P'Li)

"Seriously. And the reuniting thing was nice, but it's not like I'm really close to any of them."(Nomu)

"Right? Felt kind of left out…"

"No hidden parents somewhere in the White Lotus?"

"Hehe. Nope. Dad's dead. Mom too. You?"

"Mom's gone. Me and dad are playing hide and seek. Been playing for half my life. Like, good game, dad! Where the hell are you, man?"

"Hahaha! Yay~ Orphans. Comradery~"

They both high fived a bit drunkenly.

After some time passed, the two exhaled a heavy sigh.

"It's serious talk time, isn't it?"(Nomu)

"It _would_ be good to find out where you stand."(P'Li)

"I'll be part of the team. I'll even be his advisor if he wants me to be. But it'll go no further than that… Do you know how much I've covered for him?"

"You have?"

"Yeah! Before the Swamp, I was the one that vouched for him, got villages to trust him, made his excuses. I know he would never ask me to do it, but I believed in the good in him. When people expressed doubts in Omashu, I…*Sigh*."

"Wow. I didn't know that."

"Well, of course. I don't advertise it or anything. But, man. The way he killed Touma…"

"You never met Azula, right?"

"No."

"Kuzo ever talk about her?

"…No?"

"Then I'll tell you now. I only saw them together _once_, and I could tell that Kuzo hero worshipped her… She meant everything to him. I think people presented with the same situation as he was, given the chance to take revenge on the person who took the world from them, nobody would have thought twice about it. And if they did, then they're heartless fools."

"But he's supposed to be above that! Better! I'm not saying he's supposed to be heartless but—"

"Remember what the Guru said? He's a _worldly_ Avatar. He doesn't sit above us passing judgement. He's down here with us, Nomu. In the mud, suffering and fighting alongside us. He's not looking at the world from afar, but here, pulling us and dragging us with him. If you ask me, I prefer Kuzo then some almighty superior being."

"… Sorry, P'Li. I can understand some of it, and even agree with some parts, but I still don't buy into the Avatar hype. Not anymore at least…"

"You know… I'm pretty sure he regrets what he did. Or at least feels bad about it…"

"What makes you say that?"

"Hunch."

"You saw him P'Li. He stabbed his sword through him, lightning blasted him from the inside, and then chucked him into the water."

"And you don't think he felt the weight of what he did afterwards?"

"He never showed anything like it."

"He's Kuzo. He can lie through Lin's [Vibration Tuning]. I think he made a mistake. I'm not saying you're supposed to let that pass. But it's not the first time anyone's ever killed anyone, while blinded by revenge."

*Sigh* "Lin controlled herself."

"… Touché."

"Kuzo restores the Northern Water Tribes, and then I go my separate way. Nothing changes that."

A hush fell on the two as they watched the faintly blinking fireflies in the tall grass.

"You know, Nomu. Despite being the so called 'neutral' one. More than Lin. You might be the one who felt most betrayed by Kuzo's actions."

Nomu wanted to retort, but felt the words catch in his throat.

_Maybe…_

…

*BOOM!

P'Li and Nomu turned to see Lin and Kuzo blasted into a deep crater. It appeared as though they had been forced through multiple building walls until they were shot here. The Metal Bender was lying unconscious on top of a painfully groaning Avatar.

"An enemy attack?!"(P'Li)

"Run… Run for your…lives…" Kuzo muttered before passing out.

_What could have done this to them?! Who could have taken these two out so easily?! _

They both heard ominous footsteps and turned around.

"THE MELON LORD RETUUUUURRRNNNNSSS….."

A drunk red faced Toph steps from hole in the building holding watermelons under each arm. An angry, tearful, and inebriated Ty Lee follows after. She stares at Nomu with bloodlust.

"I believe one of the rules was to keep him from killing people…."(Ty Lee)

_Oh… So Lin and Kuzo told them everything…_

_Probably the Death match too since they can't lie to Toph._

P'Li and Nomu felt a cold sweat travel down their spines.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Nomu."(Ty Lee)

…

"The feeling was mutual and all of us are alive?"

_(Outside the inner walls of Ba Sing Se)_

Baro's forces continued their siege as the Earth Kingdom Fortress self-destructed from within. It seemed victory was only a few days away.

The Shogun had only recently received news of Touma's death and lamented over the loss in his war tent. Raina was burdened with even more tasks now that there was no Second in Command for the Lightning Count. They would have to appoint a replacement soon.

_At least we will finally be able to take Ba Sing Se….. the damned infernal city…_

A messenger burst into the tent with a ghostly pale complexion.

"What is it?" Raina asked the soldier.

When the agent paused, they both felt something was very wrong.

"Th-The Phoenix Air Fleets are moving…!"(Messenger)

Baro looked at him curiously. "They are attempting to go on the offensive? A last ditch effort to save the stronghold?"

"No. They… They are overwhelming us!"(Messenger)

Raina grabbed him by the collar. "How is that possible?! Speak clearly, agent! WHAT exactly is going on?!"

"All over the skies…. They're…"

_(Omashu)_

Mei stares at the sky in disbelief from the Town Hall's balcony.

"Have Sato and all the engineers bring out the Anti-Air Weaponry at once!" she yelled to a communications officer.

"Oh no… this isn't a nightmare, is it? I still have my underpants so this must be a real…" Bumi commented beside Mei.

They both stared at a large fleet of Phoenix Airships covering the skies. Utilizing their binoculars, they found something even more shocking. Some of the flying fortresses were not air carriers as they originally thought. They seemed to be gigantic chained creatures floating in the sky.

"[Lion Turtles]?"

_(Outside Ba Sing Se)_

Baro and Raina were giving out orders to the sorting solders.

"We've planned for this! There is nothing to be afraid of!" Baro rallied his army.

As if answering his statement, a great flock of shadows began filtering out of the airships in amazing droves. All of the Shogun forces looked on at the sight with wonder. It looked like a swarm of birds had been released and were flying towards them. Even Baro was stunned at the sight of the smooth maneuvering animals. Only Raina was composed as she looked through a telescope.

"BRACE FOR VOLLEY!" she spat as she yelled at the top of her lungs.

The soldiers moved out of their stupor and reacted instinctively to the order. Hiding behind cover or bringing up shields, they protected themselves from the sky. It was proof of how well trained they were. Being able to move like clockwork despite the nonsensical sounding order. Of course, the order was anything but.

Long, black metal arrows whistled through the air and rained heavily on the Shogun's forces. The projectiles were heavily reinforced and must have been shot with inhuman strength. Even with the army's set defense, the bombardment had cheesed many positions. After what seemed like an eternity, the hail of death stopped. The soldiers looked up and saw the flock of red birds swooping away and turning around for another run by.

Raina gave Baro the telescope so he could see for himself what exactly was attacking them. He focused the lenses, and his gut sank. He blinked his eyes furiously to make sure he was seeing correctly.

They were Yuyan Archers standing upon white clouds. As they flew through the air, they left a swirling white trail in their wake. With bows in hand, they shot enormous arrows with the assisted power of the wind.

"…[Air Benders]?"


	49. Asami Flies

**Chapter 49 – Asami Flies**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. The Team reunites with Ty Lee, Sokka, and Toph at Kyoshi Island, where Kuzo begins his Air Bending training)_

In the Warrior's training dojo, sat the Avatar.

All around him were members of the militia group, including their leader Aki. They were all dressing him in Avatar Kyoshi's old armor, as well as applying make up to his face. They had tried tying up his hair, but it did not have the appropriate length.

As the Kyoshi Warriors were busy at work, Kuzo's friends and mentors looked on with amusement.

"I'm pretty sure I wore it better back in the day."(Sokka)

"He's makes for an attractive girl."(P'Li)

"SO PRETTY!"(Asami)

"He looks just like Azula!"(Toph)

"How can you say that when you can't see him?!"(Lin)

Kuzo sighed at hearing the peanut gallery. After a few more minutes, the transformation was finished. The Avatar had donned the full appearance of his past predecessor.

"Except for the height…."(Lin)

"Enough. Leave me the room."(Kuzo)

Everyone began filtering out, leaving the Avatar alone to meditate.

Kuzo slowed his breathing to a halt, and his heart no longer pulsed with life. Light shone from his eyes as he made contact with his Air Bending Mentor.

"It appears the preparations are in place," a voice echoed from within, but somehow distant. "Avatar Kuzo. This training method is only made possible through your unnaturally strong affinity with your spiritual side. As you may have guessed, it will impose a heavy toll on your mind."

"I am ready, Teacher."

"This will be different from any of your previous education. Rather than taught… It is more accurate to say you will _experience_ what I have to teach."

"My heart is prepared."

"It is not."

"…? Your meaning?"

"You will require effort beyond anything you thought capable. Strength of mind is the key."

"I have that in plenty."

"_Had,_ Avatar Kuzo. Had."

"…You think I have grown soft?"

"I _know_ you have. I was observing your battle with your friends, remember? Your heart wavered, and theirs did not. You should have won."

"I…"

"Turned your back on the world."

"… Briefly… Yes. I failed…"

"You must not do so again. Not you. Not ever. Doubt has no place on the path you walk."

"…"

Kyoshi continued her lecture.

"It took me over a century to master myself. _You_ must do so even faster. Fortunately or unfortunately, your soul has been tempered far beyond your years," her tone possessed a subtle sadness to the last part. "Give yourself to me, Avatar Kuzo. I will show you the strength to move the heavens and earth."

Kuzo thought in silence for a moment. Kyoshi understood his contemplation and did not push the subject.

The point of issue, was allowing a reincarnation to have presence within the young man's form. It would mean the spirit would able to impose vast amounts of influence on the body and mind. The exact thing that Kuzo wanted to prevent from the other past lives. The very same thing that happened when the two previous reincarnations went berserk in their possession.

It came down to whether he trusted Kyoshi or not…

"I understand. I am in your care."

Besides the two infant Avatars, he had communicated with Kyoshi the most. On the trip from the Air Temples to the Islands, they had discussed at long length about their ideals, lives, and personalities. The young man found that he was rather fond of the spirit and she him. They had much in common and many of their core principles aligned.

Kyoshi explained the training regiment, which Kuzo listened attentively to. He was to relive through his past pain to regain his resolve. And then his and his Teacher's spirit would merge, giving him the ability to pseudo live out the past Avatar's life.

It would rip apart his soul, and his mind would go berserk. He would have hallucinations and fight phantoms who were never there. Still, Kuzo agreed.

The Avatar left the dojo to recreate his former prison.

_To think I must do that again…._

In a mountain on the opposite side of the island, Kuzo, Lin, and Toph were Earth Bending the Avatar a containment chamber for his training.

Toph touched the walls with a somber tense. Her mind drifted to that awful day when her "son" had to enclose himself in a volcano. To keep himself from killing his own mother. And how he spent weeks in constant turmoil….

_His presence was never the same after that. He felt so much… _**thinner**_ after the whole thing. It broke my heart._

"Lin. Metal Bend the chains," Toph said to her daughter, as she couldn't bring herself to do it again.

For a moment, Lin wondered why she didn't do it herself, but stopped upon seeing her mother's expression. She proceeded to Metal Bend heavy chains around Kuzo's limbs and fastened them to the cave's walls.

"That will do. Thank you Lin. Anda—Toph."(Kuzo)

Toph smiled.

"It's fine, Kuzo. Call me whatever you like."(Toph)

Lin and Toph exited the mountain.

As they were about to make their way back to the village, Lin stopped walking. Toph turned around to see what the matter was, but her daughter only stood rooted to the spot. She seemed to be contemplating something.

"I'll stay here."(Lin)

The sentence hardly caught Toph by surprise. She had sensed the bond they had forged. It was deep and it was tested.

"Watch over him, Lin. There's no one more qualified than you."(Toph)

"…"

"It's a Beifong tradition after all. Hahaha!"

Lin didn't understand the meaning.

*Sigh*

She blushed slightly when she did.

"Azula, huh? It's not like that…. If it was, I'd stop him from becoming a monster, like you did for her."

"Heh. Only time will tell."

"This isn't some romance fairy tale, mom. Things won't end happily."

Toph patted her daughter's head…. And then punched it with a little power.

"Only time will tell."

As Toph returned to the village, she came upon a very strange situation. The woman thought her Vibration Tuning was off because of the sand.

"Ready, Asami?"(P'Li)

"YEAH!"(Asami)

On the beach, P'Li and Asami seemed to be playing harmlessly in the water. That is until the young woman grabbed the little girl by her left leg and arm. With the Combustion Bender's incredible strength, she began spinning, gaining momentum with every revolution. The whole time, the child squealed in delight.

"She's not going to…"(Toph)

P'Li released her grasp and Asami flew chaotically through the air. She flipped and rotated whichever way, losing all sense of direction… but she seemed really happy. With the power of the young woman's physique, the child flew a frighteningly long distance before smacking into the water.

"I think I just doubled your distance, Ty Lee."(P'Li)

*Sigh* "I guess the difference in muscles is just that big…"(Ty Lee)

They both stared into the distance and saw Asami paddling back with a giddy expression.

_Kind of like a cute dog…._ they both guiltily thought.

On the beach, Toph approached Sokka, who was also taking note of the competition from afar.

"We should make sure she doesn't tell her dad about this."(Toph)

"Agreed."(Sokka)

"Looks fun. Maybe I should try too. How far did _you_ get?"(Toph)

"Not as far as P'Li… Sparky sparky boom girl has her granddad's strength."(Sokka)

"Have you told her we fought him?"

"Yeah."

"Her response?"

"She just shrugged."

"Seriously?"

"She said she never knew him. And according to her, 'Why should I care about someone I never knew?'"

*Sigh* "Despite how she acts, she might be the most mature out of all of them…"

"Who knows…" Sokka said as he stared up to the sky.

"You looking for rain?"

"There's been no word from Mei for a while now. I sent a bunch of hawks but none of them have come back at all."

"There's one!"

"Where?!...Stop! I'm being serious here. I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Hmmm… Now that you mention it, none of my spies have sent anything either, but I just assumed the birds couldn't find me and were all at Omashu."

*Sigh* "I just hope everything's fine…"

_(Back in Omashu where everything was not fine)_

Mei is bellowing orders at the siege defenses.

All throughout the sky were Yuyan Archers flying by and raining down arrows at the city's defenses. In retaliation, the Omashu army were operating various types of launchers to counteract the airborne threat. Some were catapults, while others were rapid firing ballistas.

They lined the walls and wheeled out on the supply highways that weaved through the city. As deadly as the Yuyan Archers were, they did not expect to meet such resistance. The Anti-Air weapons roller coastered through the roads at a speed that made them difficult to target from afar. When the Air Benders tried to close the distance, they left themselves vulnerable to being unable to dodge quickly enough, and brought them within range of the army's Earth Bending. Some even resorted to their normal methods of agility and began leaping through the buildings, trying to find an opening in their opponents.

Bumi moved through his soldiers, doing what he could, leading his band of Earth Benders in their duty. The non-Benders were assigned to manning the machinery, and relied heavily on the supply highways for mobility. The King's responsibility was protecting them, fixing the roads, or even creating new roads when necessary. It fell onto the Metal Benders to run around repairing the weapons whenever they got too damaged, or needed reloading.

Hiroshi Sato and his team of engineers were working furiously in the factories and out in the fields. They had initially prepared many of the artillery to target large slower moving warships. With the blurring speeds of the Yuyan Archers, they had to modify the machines almost on the spot. They had even resorted to producing fireworks and lighter forms of projectiles in response.

Though extremely chaotic, the city of Omashu was holding its own. Under the great leadership of Mei, the tenacity of Bumi, and the quick thinking of Hiroshi, they were able to adapt to the situation as well as they possibly could have. The downside was that they were burning through their resources too quickly. The stronghold only had enough supplies to last a week. Even less if enemy reinforcements arrived.

Requests for their own allies' aides were constantly being interrupted by the Air Benders' harassment. Mei tried sending out hawks, but they were quickly shot down by arrows. She had instructed a messenger to travel well out of range of the city and release a hawk there, but she had no idea if the agent had actually made it. Neither did she know how wide the air containment was.

All she could do was pray that the message would find its way to Kyoshi Island….


	50. Dash!

**Chapter 50 – Dash!**

_(Previously on the Last Avatar. Kuzo begins his training by merging memories with Kyoshi's spirit. Meanwhile, in Omashu and outside Ba Sing Se, great battles are being waged with Ozai's Air Bending Yuyan Archers.)_

Three days have passed since Kuzo had been sealed in the mountain.

For the first twenty four hours of training, the Avatar relived his most tragic follies on repeat. The loss of Azula, the last moments of Iroh, his murdering of Touma, his contact with the past two reincarnations. All of them re-experienced until his heart turned to stone. When that finished, he moved on to the next phase of his training, which was merging his spirit with Kyoshi.

The Avatar faded in and out of consciousness with erratic rhythm. His sanity was split, put back together, only to be torn apart again. Though a few days had passed in reality, Kuzo experienced a time recognition of three life times. As excruciating as it was, he was not alone.

The exchange went both ways as Kyoshi suffered alongside the young man. The share of the burden gave him the will to carry on. In a sense, it was as if they braced each other's shoulders as they trudged through a harsh land. Their minds synched and Kyoshi's mental fortitude also became his. The trial was something that pushed both of them to their farthest limitations.

_You did well, Avatar Kuzo,_ the voice echoed and receded.

*GASP!*

Kuzo breathed the air as if he had been on the verge of drowning.

He felt a huge wave of nausea and disorientation upon waking from his trance. Stomach acid spilled from his mouth as he struggled to stabilize his bodily functions. Once he was able to regain his bearings, he tried to take in his surroundings.

The chamber was pitch black. He had no idea where he was. The Avatar felt a sudden pang in his temples.

He reoriented his memories with agonizing labor. Kuzo remembered the beginning of his training and how he came to be in his prison. The young man felt like barfing again.

*CRRKK*

A portion of the wall had shifted, allowing a glaring ray of sunlight into the chamber. Through the opening came Lin, who quickly knelt beside Kuzo. She freed his chains and began supporting him towards the open air.

Upon reaching the outside, the Avatar collapsed to the ground. Lin didn't realize it when they were in the dark, but Kuzo was covered in wounds. The Kyoshi's armor that was pristine the last time she saw it, was now in complete tatters. Kuzo's physique was also much thinner and weaker than it was when he first entered. But that was not so surprising given that he barely ate anything during his incarceration.

What most disturbed Lin was his hair.

She felt her heart stop at how much Kuzo had changed. Although feeling the fluctuations of the pseudo Avatar State from outside the mountain, the transformations would always lessen during sleep. She had always assumed that he would be back to his "normal" self after the training was done...

But the alteration was permanent….

This was proven in his—

"Lin! Kuzo!"

Toph ran over with P'Li and Nomu.

The Water Bender quickly began healing the Avatar on the spot, while the other two tried to get him to take in food and hydration. Shortly after the preliminary treatment, Kuzo began going into a sort of shock, at which time they brought him to one of the village houses as quickly as possible.

_(In the Kyoshi Warrior's Dojo)_

Sokka read Mei's letter with a grim expression.

He immediately informed everyone of the situation in Omashu. Except for Kuzo, they had all gathered and listened carefully. The council of the Avatar Faction began discussing what they would do.

"They won't hold out much longer. And it'll take four days to reach them, even if we rode Lan on land, which not all of us can do at the same time."(Sokka)

"Four days... And how much difference would it make even if we arrived? I mean, _Air Benders_…We're not exactly skilled at long range fighting."(Ty Lee)

"We may have to consider telling Mei to abandon Omashu. Regroup our forces elsewhere."(Toph)

"I can still save the city, if I go alone! The Shogun had planned on using me for air battles so I've had training in it," P'Li voiced confidently.

But they all shook their head.

"As true as that may be, the numbers are simply too much. And with Kuzo's condition—"(Sokka)

The council was interrupted by the Avatar entering the dojo. His whole body was wet from cold water. The young boy dried his hair with a towel as if he had just taken a dip in a freezing tempered river. Which was probably exactly what he had done.

His eyes revealed a peculiar sharpness he did not possess before, as well as a demeanor that exuded an unyielding will. Although he was absolutely unbalanced a few moments ago, there was no trace of that dishevelment now.

Everyone turned in shock to his sudden appearance. Toph and Lin particularly grimaced. Their Vibration Tuning had revealed something not visible to the naked eye.

The Avatar's body had aged significantly. Under the constant stress of his berserker state, the young man had shaved off _years_ from his life…

He would die much younger than he was supposed to.

What added as extra testament to the fact was his streaks of ghostly white hair. In between his youthful black strands, were eerie silver locks that granted him an aged look.

"P'Li and I will head to Omashu."(Kuzo)

"Just the two of you? And you're still—"(Ty Lee)

"I am in fair enough condition. With my newly acquired powers and P'Li's Combustion Bending, we will be able to turn the tide. Nomu will assist in the travel by boat, while Lan will transport us by land."(Kuzo)

Lin was about to object and argue for her own deployment, when Kuzo continued.

"We will take the least amount of people required to enable the fastest travel time."(Kuzo)

They all wanted to argue against the action in some way, but fell strangely silent under the piercing atmosphere of the Avatar. Perhaps they felt a bit of Kyoshi's presence in his composure. Only Ty Lee spoke against him.

"In allowing you to go, I am making an amendment to your proposal. Your primary objective is to guarantee the safety of Hiroshi Sato and Bumi. If that is done by saving the city, then so be it. But if the stronghold is on the verge of being lost, do NOT risk your lives or theirs. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Ty Lee sighed.

It was a desperate measure, but a much needed one. They had no time for doubts. The situation called for decisiveness.

"Make the necessary preparations! Everyone else, we'll be following them as soon as possible, so get your butts in gear!"

The council scattered upon her orders.

A boat had been prepared. The Dash team's armor and weapons were readied and packed. They all met at the shore to say their good byes.

"Please save my dad!"(Asami)

"If I am able."(Kuzo)

Asami began to cry.

"Kuzo!"(Lin)

The Avatar adjusted himself and patted Asami's head.

"I promise…"

"Really?"

"My word is bond."

He turned to the boat and got onboard.

"Could it be that he has a soft spot for kids?"(Ty Lee)

"If he does, I wouldn't be surprised… He's doing all this for them, after all."(Toph)

"P'Li. You guys need to be safe above all else. Even if it means sacrificing Omashu."(Lin)

"I know, I know. I'll make sure our precious Avatar lives no matter what."(P'Li)

"Stupid. I'm talking about you."

Lin gave her a soft knock on the chest.

"Sorry. We're always giving you the hard jobs. And you're always the one at the front lines."(Lin)

P'Li stared blankly at Lin for a moment and then laughed heartily.

"Yes, Ma'am!" she said with a salute.

*Sigh*(Lin)

They bumped fists.

The sendoff was completed in haste and Nomu Water Bent the group towards the mainland with a furious pace.

Kuzo had offered to drink and assist in the Water Bending, but Nomu sternly refused. Although halfway through the sea travel, he was gasping for air, he responded,

"I can rest when we land. It's not like I'm going with you guys, anyway. You need to save your strength for the last leg of the journey and fight when you get to the city.

After a few hours of high speed progress, the group touched on land. Lan, P'Li, and Kuzo wasted no time. The giant Subun leapt off the boat and began her dash across the wilderness. Nomu tumbled out of the boat and began napping as soon as he hit the ground.

Even though P'Li and Kuzo were fairly used to Lan's speed, both of them had trouble holding on during the rabbit's mad run. It seemed the Subun had found a higher gear in response to the situation. The tight turns threatened to fling the passengers from their harnesses and fall off when astronomical leaps were performed.

As they neared their destination, the group could see faint traces of smog strewn across the skies. It looked like smoke residue caused by fires and explosives.

"Lan."(Kuzo)

The Subun increased her speed upon the voice.

Kuzo and P'Li took a moment to appreciate how intelligent she was. Intuitively, Lan understood how dire the situation was and pushed herself beyond her usual threshold.

Omashu slowly came to view. It looked like a massive swarm of bees were flying around a hive. Of course, the Yuyan Archers were attacking the city, rather than it being their home. Ordinance flew from the settlement constantly, trying to find homes for their bolts and flying rock.

The Battle to Save Omashu had begun.


	51. Falling Skies

**Chapter 51 – Falling Skies**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo's Air Bending training completes and the group receives word that Omashu is under siege. The Avatar, P'Li, Lan, and Nomu make a mad dash to help the city before it falls)_

Attacks from the skies had lasted for days.

Mei was sweating heavily as she stood on the roof of town hall. Rings had developed around her eyes. Her throat was cracked from constantly administering orders. But the army needed direction, so the woman pushed on valiantly, while her body gave out.

*Boom*

Beside her landed a giant Subun carrying two passengers.

"Kuzo?"(Mei)

The Avatar leapt off the harness and turned to the rabbit.

"Lan. Can you still fight?"

Lan gave an audible sniff as if to say, "Of course!"

"I understand. Do not push yourself." He turned to the Combustion Bender who was switching from the side harness to the top mount. "P'Li. Go with Lan to assist where needed. Remember, highest—"

"Priority is being safe, I know, I got it. When have I ever done something reckless?" P'Li said with a good natured smile.

The pair leapt to the chaos in the lower levels. Kuzo began speaking to Mei.

"The situation?"(Kuzo)

"Just how it looks. We're holding for now, but our supplies are dwindling and our manpower keeps falling. Hope your mastery of Air Bending can destroy a few Airships and a whole platoon of Air Benders."(Mei)

Kuzo closed his eyes and calmed his breath.

"It will."

The Avatar pulled his sword from its sheathe and unfolded a golden fan in his other hand. The young man began to move the two weapons in tandem as if preparing a dance. Mei was bewildered at the sight. She wanted to question him, but a stagnant atmosphere befell the surrounding environment.

It was as if all the wind in the sky had suddenly disappeared, leaving only clean open space. Even sound seemed to be muted to a certain extent. The Yuyan Archers and citizens of Omashu felt the change in pressure as well. They seemed to pick up on the source by instinct and turned their gazes towards Kuzo. Meanwhile, the person in question focused his thoughts inwardly.

_Are you there, Teacher?_

….

_**Always.**_

Kuzo opened his eyes and light brimmed from his sight. He attuned himself to his past life. A memory of Kyoshi floated to the surface.

The Teacher danced a warrior's dance in the Island's dojo. Drums were being beaten. Hard enough to shake the roof and walls. A flute was carrying an exciting and adventurous tune. It was a song of war. The melody of storms.

Kuzo entered his pseudo Avatar State. It was nowhere near as powerful as the true one that fused with _all_ the past lives. The Avatar's current one, only combined with Kyoshi, but the assisted strength of the strongest Air Bender was more than enough.

The Yuyan Archers' mobility seemed to take a sudden drop. As if the clouds they rid on, had been sapped of their usual propulsion.

Dark swirling clouds gathered above the city, and in the eye of the quickening storm was the Avatar. Moving his body in theatrical fashion to music only he could hear, Kuzo weaved his weapons with both grace and ferocity. The Air Benders felt what he was doing in their bones. It didn't feel real. It felt impossible. Like an animalistic sixth sense had been triggered, warning of an oncoming force of nature.

After learning Air Bending, Kyoshi developed her own style. Thinking that the Nomadic techniques of Bagua Zhang as unfitting for her preferences, she pioneered a different method. A style built on the foundation of the other elemental teachings. Particularly Earth and Fire. With that came the power to control the winds with immeasurable force. A strength that moved continents and summoned storms from pure will.

Kuzo struck the fan straight up, and held the pose for a moment. He inhaled deep and then halted his breath. Upon the exhale, he drew the fan down in a heavy motion, seeming to pull the skies down along with it.

The previously stagnant space was enveloped in a great gust of wind, blowing in the direction of the Avatar's movement. The sky fell and the Archers tumbled through the air, some of them crashing into buildings and the grounds below. The soldiers that were on level surface already, seemed hardly affected by the force of nature.

The surviving Air Benders assessed the primary threat and began speeding towards Kuzo. Though the current had died by then, the Avatar created a new one by bringing his fan across with depthful movement.

But the Yuyan were prepared this time. Though hampered, they were able to navigate towards the storm bringer. Mei adopted a fighting stance in preparation to protect Kuzo, but it was unnecessary.

The Avatar brought his sword forth and made a slashing motion towards the approaching Archers. A sweep more likened to a shockwave than a gale of wind, shot towards the flying enemies and knocked them clean out of the sky.

The battle proceeded with the fight heavily favoring the Avatar Faction. With Kuzo's interference, the Archers' offense grew visibly dull. Their agility had lessened and their projectiles lacked their previous impalement. On the other hand, the Omashu defenders were relatively unaffected by the wild gusts. Their artillery ordinance initially possessed more mass, which allowed little deviation in the surrounding gale. Also, P'Li had impacted the situation greatly.

Atop Lan, the Combustion Bender detonated explosion after explosion throughout the sky. The Subun ran on the highways and darted through the streets, giving her partner the best vantage points on the flying opposition. The large diameter combustions were so imposing that the Air Benders began to retreat from the battle field.

The siege was all but stomped out until P'Li saw it. She couldn't believe the sight for a second.

A large battalion of Earth Benders were marching on Omashu. In long rectangular formations, they stalked through one of the canyon valleys leading towards the city. The soldiers bore the insignia of Ba Sing Se.

_Ozai must have ordered them as reinforcements!_

P'Li motioned Lan forward and eventually met with Bumi.

"We need to take out that ground force!"(P'Li)

"Agreed. Finally some hands on fighting!"(Bumi)

They decided that the Anti-Air no longer needed as much support as they had in the previous days. Kuzo had created an advantageous enough stage for the defending forces to work almost alone. The majority of the Earth Benders and Metal Benders went towards counteracting the new threat from Ba Sing Se. With the soldiers organized, Bumi and P'Li prepared to lead the charge.

"Ahahaha… and here I was saying I wouldn't do anything reckless…" She turned to her partner. "Lan. You sure you're up for this?"(P'Li)

The Subun was tired, but still sniffed as if saying she was good to go.

P'Li sighed wearily. She was feeling fatigued too. They all were. Despite having slightly superior numbers, the Avatar Faction was at a disadvantage. The constant siege had worn away at the soldiers' Qi reserves and mentality. P'Li had spent a large amount of her energies in turning the tide. They would barely be able to fight as is. Morale was low…

She looked up at Kuzo who was sending titanic wind blades at the enemy archers, and felt fire burn in her gut. The sight of her friend woke her out of her lethargy.

_I can't be losing heart here!_

"RAAAHHHHH!"

The Combustion Bender roared fiercely and sent a grand explosion into the sky. The heat and shockwave shook the soldiers of Omashu. Bumi picked up on the rally.

"We are the people of ROCK! OF STONE! OF METAL! WE DO NOT TIRE AND WE DO NOT BREAK!"

The King's words resounded through the ranks and the soldiers began responding with their own war cries.

"WE ARE THE WARRIORS OF _**OMASHU**_! THAT IS OUR NAME! THAT IS OUR HOME'S _**NAME**_ AND IT WILL NEVER CHANGE AGAIN!"

Even the soldiers manning the Anti-Air arms heard the words and shouted. The whole city erupted in chorus, raising each other's morale. With pride and determination, they steeled themselves for the next battle.

""FORWARD!"" Bumi and P'Li cried.

The Omashu forces filtered out of the city and down the adjacent cliffs. As they neared the soldiers of Ba Sing Se at the base of the slope, P'Li readied her offensive. She had recovered as much Qi as she could, but she still worried if it would be enough.

"No guts, no glory, right, Lan?"(P'Li)

Lan sniffed fiercely.

P'Li turned to Bumi.

"I'll create an opening. Take advantage of the disorder and follow through."(P'Li)

The King nodded and relayed commands to his troops.

Lan produced a seismic tremor upon dashing down towards the enemy formation. P'Li punched her fist into her palm and readied her hammer for mounted melee. She inhaled deeply in readiness for a combustion shot.

Before the collision, Ba Sing Se troops began Earth Bending an earthen wall. P'Li grinned at the maneuver and detonated an explosion to blow away the sedimentary defense. The battle formation loosened upon the impact.

And then P'Li and Lan dove into the midst of them.

After hours of fruitless fighting, the Yuyan Archers began to retreat. Air Benders began returning to their airships like insects returning to their nests. Many also flew back to the floating Lion Turtles, finding resting ground on their shells.

Kuzo looked at the sight with disdain. With one last act, he concentrated on the sword in hand. His eyes momentarily glowed with the Light of Raava. The Avatar brought the blade down with the strength to cleave a god. A flying line of wind flew towards a retreating airship like a giant bird.

The Avatar inhaled deeply and blew fire at the attack. The giant bird of wind turned into a phoenix that looked to smolder its prey. Unlike Kuzo's previous orange or blue colored flames, this one was a deep shade of red. It had a shine likened to the light of a dying star. Intense, aged, and piercing.

The red flamed slash engulfed the airship in violent conflagration. The passengers ditched the transport and flew to another. Remnants of the blimp crashed into the canyon below.

"Wow… That was impressive."(Mei)

Before Kuzo could respond, he dropped to his knee. The constant use of the overpowering Bending had worn him out. He would never admit it, but he was not fully recovered from his time in the mountain prison.

"The ground forces… I must go—!" (Kuzo)

Kuzo and Mei looked down to the valley in horror.

An unmoving P'Li and Lan could be seen lying on the battle field.

…..

….

The Avatar launched himself hard from the roof. His Air Bending shot him above the buildings and towards an adjacent cliff.

Kuzo put away his weapons and gathered strength into his arms. All the way down, he free fell towards the canyon wall. He was going to land in a space between the two opposing armies.

With knuckles whitened and fully tensed shoulders, the Avatar prepared his attack. Upon making contact with the wall, the energy he had built up was loosed. Two hammer fists struck the cliff side with a deafening hum.

Lava burst from the impact like a broken dam, pouring down towards the Ba Sing Se forces, making them retreat from the Omashu Army. The molten hot liquid cut a great gash into the earth, creating a mote of liquid fire. The attacking battalion decided to fall back for the day.

Omashu was saved…. But

…

"P'Li! Lan!"


	52. Hot Water

**Chapter 52 – Hot Water**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo, P'Li, and Lan arrived in Omashu to assist in the city's defense against Ozai's forces. With the Avatar's newfound power and P'Li's Combustion Bending, the tide of battle shifted in their favor. That is until a battalion from Ba Sing Se arrived. P'Li and Lan went to meet them, but were last seen defeated and unmoving on the battle field)_

What kind of person gets used to seeing their friends injured all the time? Maybe Kuzo, I guess. My stomach boils something hot every time the thought enters my mind.

"Nomu, can you stop staring at me like I'm dead."(P'Li)

The sleeping beauty finally wakes, after sitting by her bedside for the past two days. Was I staring?

"I would, if you stopped looking the part."

P'Li's covered head to toe in injuries. Some new, some old. The number probably doubled from the last fight. Who knows how many stitches she needed in the last few days. By the time I got here, Water Bend Healing did little to nothing.

"How's Lan?"(P'Li)

"She's…fine."

"Nomu."

"What?"

"How's. Lan?"

"…Missing her left ear."

P'Li made a choking sound.

She blames herself. I can see guilt seeping in and I wish I had the words to stop it. Usually, I'd treat that pain with some drink, but something about alcohol and injuries not mixing? Doctor's orders…

"Tell me what happened after."(P'Li)

"Sure."

During the time P'Li and Lan were passed out in the valley, Kuzo and the Anti-Air had fended off the air portion of the siege. When he entered the fray in the canyon, he had Lava Bended a large portion of the cliffs to stave off the ground forces. Meanwhile, our allies on Kyoshi Island made their way to the mainland, picked me up, and we arrived here. Late for the whole thing…. And finding P'Li and Lan severely injured.

I hear the door open and everyone pours in at once. Lin and Toph probably sensed her waking from their Vibration Tuning. They picked up Sokka, Asami, Ty Lee, and Kuzo along the way. Everyone has their turn in expressing their relief.

"Sorry, boss. I think I remember saying I wouldn't do anything reckless."(P'Li)

Kuzo doesn't say a word. He just holds her hand and the single gesture speaks volumes. At least when he's concerned.

That's the thing about P'Li. She's the best of us. We all love her. Everyone. No exceptions. Not even Kuzo, whether he admits it or not. She just has that way with people. If she doesn't like you, you'll know it. If she loves you, you love her back.

"It's my fault… about Lan."(P'Li)

Asami moves next to her and shakes her head so fast I thought for a second it was going to fall off. The little girl looks on the verge of tears, and P'Li can't say no to that face. After comforting her, she looks up at us.

"So. What's the plan?"(P'Li)

They all look at each other, wondering if they should speak or not.

Kuzo makes the decision for them.

"Another attack is imminent. Two pronged. From the northern and eastern canyon paths. It seems Ozai is collecting all his Air Benders to assault Phoenix Landing, so they're only deploying Ba Sing Se forces here."(Kuzo)

"That or they probably ran when they saw you Bending the freakin' sky."(P'Li)

Kuzo smiled slightly.

"Plan of action?"(P'Li)

"Sokka, Ty Lee, and Toph will lead an army division against the eastern attacking forces. Lin, Nomu, Aki, and I will be engaging the one in the North."

"And I will be…"

"Watching over Omashu with Mei and Bumi."

"You can't take me off the line! I'm the biggest hammer you've got!"

""Shut up, you idiot!""

Everyone flicked her forehead when she said that. Except for Kuzo that is. Even I can't help feeling hotheaded from this woman's ridiculousness.

*Ahem* "I agree with what you are saying, but everyone insists that you make a full recovery before deploying again."(Kuzo)

Of course, we do! Were you planning on having her fight in this condition?!

I can feel the burning feeling in my gut rising again.

"At least put me in the reserves! I can attack from long distance."(P'Li)

"Don't be stupid! There's no way we're letting you out there!" I yell louder than I intended.

"I understand. I will take it under advisement," Kuzo says to P'Li

We all stare at him in shock.

Are you kidding me? That might as well have been a yes.

I look at P'Li and her face brightens like a kid allowed to have her way by her dad.

"Kuzo! P'Li is still recovering! She can't even stand!"(Lin)

"I can too stand."(P'Li)

"You, shut up!" Lin scolded her and turned back to Kuzo. "I won't allow you to sacrifice her!"

*Sigh* "I'm not sacrificing her. P'Li heals fast, and she will be on her feet by the time the battle arrives She's the toughest one of us all, Lin."(Kuzo)

We know she's the toughest one of us all. P'Li's probably the hardest thing on this planet. That's no reason to let her fight!

"Kuzo…"(Lin)

"We all agreed that if she refused her initial assignment and demanded to be put in the field, we would incorporate that."(Kuzo)

"And when did _we_ agree to something like that?!" I knock over my chair as I got up. I can't control my temper anymore. "Cause I don't remember sitting in on any discussion about throwing P'Li to the wolves! "

"Nomu, calm down."(P'Li)

"Stay out of this! It's his fault that you're here in the hospital! And now he's going to roll you out on a wheelchair if it means having his Combustion Bender in action!"

"That's enough! It's my fault for rushing ahead like I did. Kuzo didn't order me to do it."

"He chose you to go with him on the mission!"

"And I would have volunteered if he hadn't!"

"He's right, P'Li."(Kuzo)

He looks at me with that annoying stare. Like he knows everything I'm thinking.

"Let's talk outside."

We move to the rooftops of the hospital. What is it about this city that gives all the roofs amazing views? Of course, I can't enjoy it in the least when I see Kuzo standing in front of me. I just want to push his arrogant as—

"I'm making P'Li your Second. She will be in the reserves, and act as your operational advisor."(Kuzo)

I'm having a more difficult time than usual in processing his words. Anger's clouding my thoughts…

"What nonsense are you talking about now?!"

"You will have operational command of the battle. Lin, Aki, and I will be on the front lines."

"Don't try to steamroll your through the conversation! I am not allowing P'Li to go out there."

He looks straight at me, dead serious.

"I'd like to see you try and stop her."

I can feel a vein threatening to pop from my temples. I don't want to admit he's right, but P'Li would blast her way out of the hospital if she really wanted to…

"Better than having her move out haphazardly on her own, we will incorporate her in the battle so that she will have some measure of effect, while from a position of safety."

…Why can't I seem to win against him? My last chance probably came and went with the fight at the Air Temples….

As mad as I am, I can't be completely irrational. And if P'Li's nearby, I can at least guarantee nothing bad happens to her.

"So you're giving me leadership of the army, and having her positioned near me?"

"That is correct."

"There has to be someone with more experience to lead the battle."

"We have all taken turns in tutoring you. You are an excellent military strategist. It is also an opportunity to show P'Li her time was not spent in vain."

"Tch! Low blow."

"Yes. It is… Now stop daydreaming, you drunkard fool. The next stage is set. And only the strong may stand on it. This is a revenge battle."

I can feel my knuckles turn white.

"I'm doing this for her… not for you…"

He moves in front of me, and his anger finally rears its head for a brief moment.

"_As am I_. Honestly, I could care less what _you_ think, Nomu. But do not make the mistake of assuming I would ever _purposely_ choose to sacrifice P'Li under any circumstances. Or any of you for that matter. Believe me or not, I don't care. Just make sure nothing happens to her or _I _will be the one losing my temper around you!"

The tension's so heavy I can feel myself drowning in it. It would be so easy to fight him. I could win. I don't care what new skills he's picked up. If I lose, I can at least guarantee Kuzo doesn't come out whole…

…

*BAM*

I loose a punch that hits him square in the face. He staggers back, blood dripping from his nose. I ready myself for any kind of retaliation….

…

But nothing comes.

"Are you finished?"(Kuzo)

…

"Yeah…. I'm finished…"

"Good."

He walks passed me and I head down stairs to get the logistics from Lin. I'll need to study everything to make sure the battle goes as smoothly as possible.


	53. Everything in Moderation

**Chapter 53 – Everything In Moderation**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There are some diagrams for this battle. I've posted links. Hopefully they work. If not, message me and I'll figure something out. I also have a wordpress site that may make things easier to read from here 2015/03/27/fan-fiction-the-last-avatar-kuzo-ch-53-everything-in-moderation/

Also, double chapter release cause I'll be busy tomorrow. Want to keep up with my daily quota so two today, but none tomorrow. Hooray for writing like five chapters ahead of posts.

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Nomu punched Kuzo. Two armies from Ba Sing Se march on the Avatar's stronghold of Omashu. The second battle for the fate of the city begins)_

Lin enters Kuzo's private quarters in City Hall.

Though it is considered his personal living space, it only served as a place he slept in whenever he was present in Omashu. Now, it serves an additional purpose.

Sleeping on the living room floor was an injured Subun. Kuzo and a small Asami were also resting on the rabbit's torso. The two had been looking after Lan constantly since her injury. They probably would have rotated their time with P'Li if Nomu wasn't ever present at her bedside. Lin herself traveled between the two injured friends constantly.

"The final preparations are set. The last intelligence reports are here," Lin whispered as she quietly laid a stack of papers on a nearby table.

She knew Kuzo was awake as soon as she had stepped through the door. He only kept his sleeping posture to avoid waking up Asami unnecessarily. The same went for Lan with her acute senses.

Lin left the apartment and made for P'Li's hospital.

Upon entering the room, she saw another scene she had grown used to. In the bedside chair, sat Nomu who was pouring over paperwork. Many folders and envelopes scattered the floor and table. P'Li was sitting up in bed. Today, she would be leaving and stretching out her legs. The young woman would need some standing time before the battle started.

Lin walked over to the two and handed them both the same set of reports she had just given Kuzo. Before she could say anything more,

"If someone asks me how I'm doing, or if I'm sure of something again, I'm going to blow something up."(P'Li)

"Actually, I was going to ask you how you took your coffee."(Lin)

"Really?"

"No."

They both shared a laugh and turned to Nomu. The Water Bender was pouring over the notes so intensely, it seemed like the paper would burst into flames at any moment. Lin and P'Li were both moderately surprised by the young man's recent vigor towards study. Of course, they could relate since it would be the first time he would be given army control.

"You're _sure_ there won't be any Dai Li agents on the other side?"(Nomu)

"I'm sure. The Earth Queen and the upper echelon are way too paranoid to let them leave Ba Sing Se. I doubt they'll ever be deployed in the field."(Lin)

"Hm… Guess I should still think up a countermeasure on the off chance they do."

Lin stared curiously at the furiously working Nomu.

"I haven't seen you drink lately."(Lin)

"Need all my mental faculties."(Nomu)

"Yeah… but you seem a bit too stressed."

"Just making sure I'm prepared and didn't miss anything."

"How long have you been sober?"

"A while now. I thought you guys didn't like it when I drank."

"In moderate amounts, is fine. But you look too on edge."

"I'll drink when the battle is over," Nomu said grumpily.

Lin turned to P'Li who gave an uncomfortable shrug.

They couldn't argue with the results Nomu produced. The battle was practically won. The Water Bender had accounted for all virtual factors. He had organized the troops into the most effective formations. Nomu had even made use of constant reconnaissance to predict the optimal location to engage in. It would be in a narrow valley where the Omashu's smaller, but better trained soldiers, could maximize their effectiveness without being overwhelmed by Ba Sing Se's superior numbers.

In practically every sense of the phrase, "the battle was over before it had begun".

"You still gonna wear your usual robes?"(Lin)

"What's wrong with my robes?"(Nomu)

"Armor's more practical. Mom, Sokka, and I can even forge you some really light ones. Barely any weight to them at all."

"… Maybe. Those bulky things make me feel too heavy though, just by how they squeeze my belly."

P'Li playfully tapped his stomach.

"Don't know how often you've looked down, but…what belly?"(P'Li)

Nomu stared down at his abdominal area.

He had lost a large amount of weight ever since he had met Kuzo. Be it the traveling, the fighting, or the stress, the Water Bender had slimmed down significantly before he had ever noticed. Now that he thought about it, he could feel each of his limbs possess a tight set of muscles. Of course, nowhere as fit as P'Li, Lin, or Kuzo, he was no longer as round as he used to be.

Nomu sighed at the dramatic change. It didn't feel like something he could feel good about.

"I would be grateful if you guys could put something together for me, then."(Nomu)

Lin flashed a smile as she left the room.

"Will do."

And she was gone.

Nomu sighed again. He had done so more often lately. The young man felt P'Li's eyes on him and turned his attention.

"What?"(Nomu)

"Nothing, just…. I don't think armor suits you very well."(P'Li)

"You heard Lin. It's practical."

"Yeah, but…. It just doesn't seem very… you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you shouldn't pretend to be something you're not."

"*Sigh* I don't know what you're talking about."

"… We'll talk about it more after the operation."

The next day quickly followed and the forces of Ba Sing Se entered the predicted battlefield.

Nomu stood at the back of the army, close to the reserves. P'Li was positioned beside him and acted as his military advisor for the battle. In front of their units were three army divisions. Kuzo and his troops made up the left. Lin and some of her Dai Li agents mixed in with regulars, made up the center. And lastly, Aki with her own force, some Kyoshi Warriors added to the composition, took up the charge on the right.

On the opposite side were two rows of three Ba Sing Se battalions. Though the troops weren't as varied as the Avatar Faction was, they did possess one peculiarity. Their right flank was almost entirely composed of giant metal Mechs.

"Ughhh. I hate _Mechs_!"(P'Li)

(Formation Image: . /1911dcfd152a32b09d899ffc2d8ba1d3/tumblr_nlnx0tWaSe1u5nz5eo1_ )

It was predicted that the Ba Sing Se army wanted to use the deceptively quick moving robots as a cavalry unit. Combined with their durability and strength in close combat, they would be able to execute devastating flanking attacks, if left unattended. Nomu specifically assigned the Avatar there.

With Kuzo's [Lava Bending], it was judged that he would have the most effect against the steel machines, while the other divisions were left to fight the main troops. Nomu had already worked out a decent tactic against the Mechs, and drilled the army on the attack pattern.

Everything was set, and the battle for Omashu had begun.

_(An hour into the fight)_

Lin and Aki's divisions were performing well against the greater numbered opposition. Due to the narrow berth of the canyon, the enemy had trouble maneuvering against their quick hitting elite units. Especially the combined force of Dai Li and Kyoshi Warriors.

Heavy green robes with stone gloves and metal fans darted into the enemy's formations, inciting chaos within the ranks. Every time the Ba Sing Se soldiers tried to surround their swift moving foes, their targets fled back to the safety of their army's lines. The execution of hit and run tactics during the fight was perfect. Under the coordinated efforts of Lin and Aki, the opposition posed little resistance as a whole battalion was overrun.

On the left side, Kuzo was also pushing the Mech divisions back with frightening ease. The Omashu's Benders in the legion had been trained to disrupt the footing of the machines' tank treads via Sand Bending. Then, when the Mechs were stalled, The Avatar struck the ground and summoned molten liquid upon his enemies.

It may have been due to the pilots' overconfidence being shattered, but that specific portion of the army was fast falling apart. Contrasting with Nomu's prediction, Kuzo's legion was pushing the farthest of them all.

(Overview Image: . /e65545e4790f1f8fa388bf733bac7b54/tumblr_nlnx0tWaSe1u5nz5eo2_ )

Even with repeated success, Nomu didn't feel satisfied.

He had performed his leadership duties well. Making sure that none of the units ventured too far and ended up surrounded. Giving clear orders on concentration points of attacks and defense. P'Li offered professional advisements from time to time and the whole battle went like clockwork.

With a lull in the battle, the military advisor decided to address something.

"That armor really doesn't suit you…"(P'Li)

"… Ya think?"(Nomu)

He tapped the light blue armored chest plate.

"Actually, none of this really suits you."

"In what way?"

"When we went over military scenarios, your methods weren't like this. Or at least _completely_ like this."

Nomu furrowed his brow at the battle field. He couldn't spot any weaknesses or trouble spots. Though it was a fairly head on skirmish, they were coming out on top. If there was any flaw, it was that they were still losing soldiers. Soldiers they would need for future wars. But such a thing was unavoidable.

"I'm not saying it's not effective. I doubt me, Kuzo, or Lin could have done any better."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Your tactics were more… flexible. Sometimes you came up with these strategies that were both safe _and_ bold…." P'Li paused for a second. "We all saw it… The potential that you could be a better general than any of us."

"…?"

"Hahaha! I remember there was this funny look you'd get every time you spotted some flaw that even I didn't see. You'd take a big swig and yell when you moved the Pai Sho tiles. It would catch me off guard. I'm pretty sure Kuzo and Lin saw those moments too. That's why they made you general. It wasn't done on a whim, you know."

"Yeah, and I was kind of buzzed when I did those crazy maneuvers… Not exactly the best state of mind when you're commanding a real war."

P'Li shrugged.

"Everything in moderation. A little bit seemed to help you. Too much would be detrimental."

"Hm…."

"Look, I'm not trying to enable your habit. I like the sober you too. I just think you're not being very true to yourself at the moment."

Nomu sunk into his thoughts. He felt chafed under the armor he was wearing. He had always preferred loose fitting clothing, the same way he favored a free willing life style.

_She's right…._

"Heh…!"

Nomu untied his armor and placed it on the ground. He stretched his back and gave a long drawn yawn. His body cracked and limbered as the Water Bender began loosening up.

"Wow. Forgot how that feels. I've been a real stiff for the past week… Now only if—"

P'Li thrust a gourd full of wine towards the Commander. She had noticed Nomu electing not to bring any with him, and brought some just in case.

*Sigh* "What would I do without you, P'Li?"

He took the gourd and took a giant draught. The liquid pleasantly lightened his mental weight.

"Hmmmm, die?"(P'Li)

*Cough!* "Well… You're not wrong. But to say it so abruptly."

"Hahaha!"

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Order Kuzo to retreat."

"….What?"

"Order Kuzo's division to retreat. Oh man… but will he even listen? He has a lot of momentum. Not sure if he'll obey the order."

"Nomu?"

Nomu turned to a soldier beside him. "Messenger. Carry out the order and have the left legion retreat at the 315 ° direction!"

"Yes, sir!" the messenger responded and rushed towards the Avatar.

"Kuzo's battalion is doing the best out of all of them. Those Mech pilots are backed into a corner! Why would you have him retreat?!"

A sinister grin emerges from Nomu.

"What do you think will happen if those fragile minded pilots suddenly think they're winning?"

"They'll… push like crazy?"

"P'Li. Here's the plan."

In the midst of battle, a communications officer relays Nomu's orders to Kuzo.

The Avatar stares back at the messenger in surprise, uncertain if he heard him correctly. He then looks at Nomu in the distance, and wonders if the Water Bender is in the right state of mind. But testament to the trust he placed in him, Kuzo immediately ordered retreat to his troops to the south east direction, despite possessing the upper hand.

The chaotic minds of the Mech pilots saw the back pedaling force and could not help but feel their hopes rise. Just a second ago, they felt themselves being pushed over the edge. And now, it seemed that by some stroke of luck, victory was within their reach.

The enemy flank pushed forward, forcing Kuzo's division to pull back further and further. The soldiers entered a sort of battle craze from being suppressed for so long. They eagerly looked for an opportunity to surround their foe, or maybe even slip past the army and take the general's head prematurely.

They were not aware, however, that the two whole Mech Divisions had overextended themselves and lined their forces completely against the wall.

(Overview Image: . /177009648089715c67557bbd0c0706fe/tumblr_nlnx0tWaSe1u5nz5eo3_ )

"Now!" Nomu ordered.

P'Li took a deep breath and sent a long chain of combustion shots all along the canyon wall.

In the mess of their overconfidence, the Mech forces barely even registered the destruction occurring overhead. By the time they noticed, it was too late. The cliff itself had fallen on them and the whole enemy right flank had been wiped out instantly.

(Overview image: . /a6e36b3e577b31739955ee2a36061b4f/tumblr_nlnx0tWaSe1u5nz5eo4_ )

"That was pretty good."(P'Li)

"I had good teachers… _mind gamey manipulative_ teachers, but good teachers..."

Nomu took a joyful sip of his wine.

Kuzo's division then hooked up with Lin's and together, the three divisions overran the remaining Ba Sing Se forces.

(Overview image: . /db87b9ecd0dffa4141fee101242d9312/tumblr_nlnx0tWaSe1u5nz5eo5_ )

"Congratulations on your first battle, General Nomu!"

"Thank you, thank you. Couldn't have done it without ya!"

Nomu and P'Li toasted to their victory.


	54. Brat

**Chapter 54 – Brat**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Ba Sing Se had launched a large scale assault on the city of Omashu. But due to the combined efforts of the Avatar Faction, the attack was decisively repelled) _

With Team Avatar's success on the northern front, safety of the city then depended on the battle to the east. The commanders of that army were Sokka, Ty Lee, and Toph.

Though the Ba Sing Se force they had to contend with was much smaller than the other, the threat was not to be taken lightly. Fortunately, Sokka proved an able military commander and directed the force with great aptitude. Toph had lead the vanguard, and carried out a near perfect defense on the front line.

The stop tactic served to create an opening for a small unit of Kyoshi Warriors and Dai Li agents. The agile strike team, headed by Ty Lee, was able to circle around the enemy army and take the general's head in record time. They then proceeded to defeat ranking officers, throwing the army's chain of command into complete chaos.

From there, Toph went on the offensive, and the battle had ended with minimal casualties on their side.

The whole city of Omashu celebrated the simultaneous victories that night. Their home was safe for another day.

Nomu, P'Li, and Lin slipped out of the festivities to visit Lan. They entered Kuzo's apartment, to find he and Asami sitting in the living room with the giant Subun as per usual.

*Thunk*

Nomu lays a large jar filled with carrot wine in front of Lan.

"A get well gift. Would have brewed it sooner but we were busy getting revenge for you."

Lan sniffs approvingly at the present.

The Water Bender then pet the Subun's fluffy head. He couldn't help but feel his mood sink a bit upon seeing her missing left ear. The wound almost went down to her head, where it was patched heavily in bandages.

"Kuzo."(Nomu)

The Avatar turned to Nomu in response.

"Let's talk."

"Fine."

The two exited the room and went out into the courtyard.

"I shouldn't have hit you."(Nomu)

"It was necessary."(Kuzo)

"No, it wasn't. I lost my temper. It was stupid and I acknowledge that."

"I goaded you. You performed your duty, well, afterwards. Therefore, it was necessary."

"… Seriously?"

"Everyone is required to release their stress or they will self-destruct. I saw your issue towards me building, and moved accordingly."

"So it was all an act?"

"…No."

*Sigh* "You've changed a little bit since your mountain training. And not just your appearance either."

Kuzo paused for a second.

"I've gained some perspective, I suppose."(Kuzo)

"Yeah, well… Hit me once."

"Excuse me?"

"I hit you, so you hit me. It's not that difficult to understand, is it?"

"No, it's just… I am wondering if this is a fanciful dream, right now."

"Tch! Just do it alre—"

*BAM*

*GUHH!*

Kuzo sunk his fist deep into Nomu's gut, causing the Water Bender to keel over.

*Gasp!* *Cough!* "I was expecting a face hit."

"And _I_ knew that was what you were expecting."

"Fu- *Cough*"

"… I really enjoyed that," Kuzo said while grinning at his fist.

"It's even worse that you made a genuine smile afterwards… This isn't over."

"I'm sure it isn't."

"No, I mean my opposition towards you. Even with _this_. We're not going to just patch everything up. Don't go getting the wrong idea."

"That's a shame."

"I can't trust you."

"And I trust you. The irony."

"I might have to really kill you one day."

"It would be a lot more threatening if you weren't writhing on the ground, but I'll spare your dignity."

Kuzo turned and walked back to his apartment without another word.

_(Two weeks later, on the outskirts of Phoenix Landing)_

Ozai's Flagship loomed dauntingly in the sky. It was a large black zeppelin, lined with dense metals. Chained to the sides of the ship were two escort Lion Turtles.

Inside the flying fortress, the Phoenix King looks over a large map with the members of his war council. Miniature fleet figures dotted the table chart, indicating the formations and terrain. The leader of the Yuyan Archers moved some green earth pieces to their current position.

"Ba Sing Se's forces have arrived, my liege."(Tooru)

"And the Yuyan?"(Ozai)

"Rested and ready. Our Phoenix regulars are also prepped for sortie with the Earth Benders."(Tooru)

"Very well. Begin operations."

The commanders quickly began filtering out of the room and beginning their respective duties. Only Tooru remained. He and Ozai stared at the map with obsessive focus.

Nothing had to be said. The Yuyan Leader knew where his King's true focus lay. They both eyed the city of Omashu with annoyance. The pair had hoped that their initial surprise attack would have been enough to raze the stronghold, before preventative measures could be taken. But the Avatar was more prepared than they had realized. The reports detailing Kuzo's powers were disturbing. With their assault stifled, they were forced to seek alternative courses of action.

After the failed siege, they decided to concentrate on defeating the Shogun first. Once that was accomplished, they would be able to focus _all_ their forces on the Avatar's headquarters, and defeat him with their overwhelming resources.

*COUGH COUGH!*

Ozai went into a coughing fit and hacked blood into his palm. Upon the sight, Tooru quickly went to his master's side.

The Phoenix King's sickness had been less prevalent of late. With the assistance of Wan Shi Tong's library and Vaatu's wisdom, the tyrant was able to procure lost forms of medical treatment. As effective as it was, death was always an eventuality. Ozai did not have long, which meant he did not have much to lose.

Perhaps that alone made him the most dangerous and volatile of the Three World Powers.

_(That night in the Capital Tower of Phoenix Landing)_

Baro looks out from the top floor, smoking a cigarette in quiet thought. His stare, directed towards the distant scenery.

On the outskirts of Phoenix Landing, was a battle for the city's borders. Although the sun had already set, Ozai's forces continuously attempted to push forward. Electric bolts from the Lightning Count lit up the night sky as it attacked airships, Air Benders, and Ba Sing Se soldiers. The siege had lasted the whole day, and would most likely be ending soon. It would resume tomorrow, in full force, and the city would fall the next day. Phoenix Landing was not built as a fortress, after all. The irony was not lost on him.

The Shogun breathed a tired sigh as he exhaled smoke into the wind.

_Honestly, he chased us from Ba Sing Se to here. And now he's consolidated the rest of his troops and lifted the attack on Omashu?_

He threw out his spent tobacco and annoyingly lit a new one.

…_It might be time to fall back to the Fire Capital…._

As he contemplated that, Raina and General San entered his quarters. The look on their faces told him that there was a new development. And it did not seem to be good but… not bad either?

"What is it?"(Baro)

"…You should come to the meeting chambers, sir. There is a… situation."(General San)

Baro raised his eyebrow.

"Raina. What is going on?"(Baro)

The Second in Command hesitated for a fraction of a second and then informed her leader. The Shogun's eyes widened on the news and walked furiously to the meeting chambers. When he pushed open the double doors, he eyed a certain figure with disdain. The "guest" was sitting casually on the Phoenix throne with three attendants beside him.

_You brat…_

Kuzo smiled sinisterly.

"Baro. It seems your army has seen better days~"


	55. Chess

**Chapter 55 – Chess**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Halting the attack on Omashu, Ozai decides to concentrate his forces on defeating the Shogun first. With Phoenix Landing on the verge of falling, Baro is left with little choice but to retreat. But before that would happen, an unexpected guest has arrived to meet him)_

Kuzo sat on the Phoenix Throne with an impetuous grin on his face. At his side stood Mei, Toph, and P'Li as his military advisors.

The large meeting chamber immediately filled with tension as even Baro couldn't keep his temper completely in check. Beside him were the Leader of the Lightning Count, Raina, and General San of the Fire Capital's Army. Both of them ready to fight on their superior's behalf, if given the smallest signal.

"You've got some nerve, _brat_. Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you erased from my sight this instant," Baro growled.

"Aside from the obvious, you couldn't even if you tried? Well… because I think you know that you _need_ me."(Kuzo)

"What?"

"Your forces are beaten, old man. Outclassed in numbers, tactics, and weaponry. You're fighting a sword duel with a tree branch. Nothing you have is a match for Ozai's Air Bending units."

"And…what? My dear son is here to help me? The Avatar is to save the day with his Air Bending? I've seen the reports. Impressive, I suppose."

*Sigh* "Let's cut to the chase, Baro—"

"I am your _father_ and you will address me as such."

Kuzo's eyes narrowed at the man before him.

"I have never _once_ considered you my father. Azula, Anda, and Uncle were the ones who raised me. Not you… _Baro_."

"Grrr."

"And I will not be giving you the dignity of addressing you as Shogun either."

Raina's body shifted slightly under the insults. Mei and P'Li gripped their respective weapons in response. The tension of the hall spiked violently.

"Enough. Are you really going to let this offer pass you by? I knew you were foolish but—"(Kuzo)

"There is a limit to your power, isn't there?"(Baro)

"…"

"Maybe it's a time limit. Maybe it has a specific range."

"…"

"But you need me as much as I need you, oh all-powerful Avatar."

"Think what you will. I hope you enjoy the last of your army, since it will be gone by tomorrow."

Kuzo stood to leave, but Baro held up his hand apologetically.

The Shogun closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and calmed his nerves. He mentally pumped ice into his veins and his head instantly cooled. When he opened his eyes again, he was back to his cold strategist mindset.

"Separate, we cannot defeat Ozai's forces on our own. Only together can we stop his air fleet. You want an alliance."(Baro)

Kuzo paused for a moment and then sank back into the chair.

"Yes. We pool our resources together and launch a massive joint assault. It must be a sweeping victory. Anything less and we lose the element of surprise. Ozai will regroup and prepare upon a retreat. There will be no opportunity of defeating him a second time."(Kuzo)

"…. Fine. We form an alliance then."(Baro)

Kuzo moved from his seat as Baro approached from his place. Both sides' advisors went on full alert for betrayal, but the leaders didn't pay any mind.

The Avatar stretched his hand out.

"We have an accord."(Kuzo)

The Shogun took the hand, and an uneasy alliance was formed.

Ozai's planned siege would not continue the next day, upon the sight of the Avatar Faction merging with the Shogun's.

The Phoenix King and his war council decided to hold off on the attack temporarily. With Kuzo's forces joining the battle, they had to reassess their strategies completely. Accounting for the Avatar's immense Air Bending abilities, they came up with several counter stratagems. The campaign meeting would last a few days before being completely ready. The Phoenix Army had come this far and the two remaining world powers stood before them. To defeat them both, one could not move carelessly.

After the council had concluded, Ozai retreated to his private chambers. Alone in the dark, he meditated. Vaatu's presence surfaced from the void.

"_**You need soldiers."(Vaatu)**_

"Yes."(Ozai)

"…_**Very well. I will lend my assistance."**_

The air was thick in the Shogun's war room.

Around a wide chart table, stood some of the most influential leaders, and strongest Elemental Benders, in the whole world. On Baro's side was Raina, General San, and the newly appointed Second in Command of the Lightning Count, Izumi. Izumi wore the same black armor with white metal linings as the rest of her company. She had her black hair tied into a short pony tail, with a pair of business-like glasses resting on her face.

_If I destroy her glasses, would she still be able to fight?_

Is what Kuzo thought as he stared across the map table.

Representing the Avatar Faction were Kuzo, Mei, Sokka, Lin, and Nomu. Each one of them met a counterpart with a dirty look of apprehension. Except for Nomu, who stared at General San with a curious expression.

_So that's P'Li's dad._

If Ozai wanted to start an internal strife within the fresh and fragile alliance, he would have found no better moment than this one. After their dramatic staring match, Kuzo and Baro began discussing their strategy. As volatile as the atmosphere was, the dialogue had carried on without incident. All of them were professionals and as such, were able to put aside their emotion when it came down to brass tacks. The air softened slightly as the two major powers exchanged ideas and ploys.

The outline of the joint force slowly surfaced into a reality. Phases of their operation were finalized and signed off by both parties. All in all, it was an immensely productive meeting.

While the leaders began meting out the finer details, Mei and Raina had their own conversation from afar.

"Mei. A pleasure seeing you again."(Raina)

"Do you really mean that?"(Mei)

"Of course. Despite what you may think, I hold a deep respect for you. We fought alongside each other, after all. By the way, impressive command at Omashu. The city would have surely fell without you."

"Why, thank you. Your opinion means the world to me."

"So sarcastic. Well, I know you're glad to see me, even if you won't admit it."

"I never said I didn't admit it. It is… nice to see you. Even under these circumstances."

Raina flashed a smile as she tucked her white hair behind her ear. Her attention turned to the war table, where Kuzo and Baro were speaking ardently.

"Look at them. Father and son."

"It does paint a strange picture."

"To think their only bonding moment would be in this kind of situation…"

"Honestly."

"…. We could join forces, you know. Permanently, I mean."

"Raina."

"It would be in the best of both interests, wouldn't it?"

"No."

*Sigh* "If those two combined forces from the very beginning, the world would have been conquered quite a long time ago."

"It's fine. Eventually, it'll be Kuzo's, anyway."

"You really believe that that young man can hold the world's leaders and its people in his hand?"

"He is the Avatar."

"People are afraid of him. They see him as a threat."

"You know that's what he's going for. The greatest deterrent for war."

"And he'll never be able to lead people because of that."

"We'll see. Being a good leader isn't all about PR."

"No, but Baro has _that_ and more. The world will stand by the Shogun. And they'll do it _willingly_."

"Too bad. We won't be on the same team again."

"Yes. A shame."

At the table, Baro is having an odd debate with Kuzo and Nomu.

"So now we come to our tricky subject… What to do about the spoils of war?"(Baro)

"Assuming we win."(Kuzo)

"Hm? Now that isn't very like you, boy. With our combined forces, victory is a forgone conclusion."

"Idiotic overconfidence. Your humiliation at Ba Sing Se seems to have done little to tone your ego. The situation is far from that."

"Oh, but I _do_ know. You are my son, as reluctant as you are to admit it. I always knew if you and Raina were at my side, I would be able to achieve anything."

"I am not on your side. Now elaborate on the next subject."

"We're both thinking about it, I'm sure. What happens to the Air Benders after all this? What happens to the Lion Turtles?"

Kuzo and Nomu stiffened on the topic.

Whoever gained control over the power of Air Bending would receive a huge advantage over the other. The power of an Air Bending fleet, was practically the decisive key to victory in the war. Not to mention a great number of other issues. Transportation and trade would increase through the superior power of flight. They could restart the Air Nomad culture. When Kuzo died, the owner would possess the next Avatar reincarnation. The possibilities were endless.

That's what made the topic so tricky. One wrongly worded sentence, one careless slip of the tongue, and it wouldn't matter who won the next battle. As soon as Ozai was defeated, Baro and Kuzo might destroy each other immediately afterwards, fighting for ownership of the Air Benders. It was imperative that they decide on a peaceful compromise for the aftermath.

"We could kill them all. Make sure no one abuses them. That method seems to be right up your alley."(Baro)

Nomu flinched on the suggestion, but Kuzo did not. The Water Bender's small gesture did not escape Baro's attentive eyes.

_Interesting…._

"… You will take the Lion Turtles. I will take the Air Benders."(Kuzo)

Everyone in the room was shocked at the proposal. All except one.

"Deal."(Baro)

Upon the end of the meeting, the commanders began leaving for their quarters to rest, or address their subordinates.

While that happened, Baro covertly called out to Nomu. The Water Bender was paranoid, but decided there could be no harm in hearing the man out. And so the two began to take a walk about the tower.

"Why is such an upstanding young man, like you, following someone like Kuzo?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Please. You are far too intelligent to be blind to what he is. A dictator. A man who will rule this world with an iron fist, and commit any sin to take what he desires. You on the other hand, have a conscience."

"…"

"I saw how disgusted you were when I mentioned killing the Air Benders and Lion Turtles. Understandably so. You must forgive my poor humor."

"Definitely, not forgiven."

"Fair enough, Nomu. But more than your disgust with me, I could not help but see the abhorrence you harbored towards Kuzo."

"I don't know what—"

"We both saw it. He paused... The _Avatar_ seriously considered it."

Nomu grit his teeth on the sentence.

"In fact, we both know he's _still_ considering it. It might have been his plan from the very beginning. Even if he did take possession of them, do you think Kuzo would stand for having something stronger than him just… around? Something that would threaten his existence?"

The Water Bender could not help but look away. He knew from experience that Baro was right. Such an atrocious act was completely within the Avatar's abilities.

"The day he rules the world, is the day humankind receives their most tyrannical dictator. And let me tell you something you already know about these mad tyrants, Nomu. They _do not_ allow powers that threaten them to exist alongside them."

"…"

"Air Benders or otherwise. Even people he just happens to dislike. He wouldn't so much as blink, while slaughtering them all."

Nomu's memories of Touma rose violently in his mind, but he shook his head.

"Great! Yes, sowing the seeds of doubt. Classic Mind Games 101. Thanks for teaching me something I already know. Now, if you'll excuse me."(Nomu)

"Join my side, Nomu."

The Water Bender couldn't believe his ears and slowly turned around.

"You're kidding me."

"I can promise you, I do not want to be a dictator. I wish for the world to _prosper._"

"And why should I believe that?"

"Because if the world prospers, I prosper. Fairly simple concept, isn't it. Increased trade, consolidation of the nations. Kuzo would butcher the tree to take its fruit. I would pick what I need, then let it grow. Understand?"

The Shogun's words caught in Nomu's heart. He didn't want them to. He wished they didn't affect him so.

And then Baro made a bold leap in the conversation.

"Even if he says he'll restore the Water Tribes for you, will he really?"

"How do you—?"

"It's not a farfetched assumption. I believe all of your people would like to see your home restored for one reason or another."

"…"

"_I_ can guarantee its restoration. You must have heard about how I liberated the Water Tribe prisoners, yes? I believe my actions speak for themselves."

"I can't trust you."

"And you can't trust Kuzo more. Let's also look at it like this. Why would he restore the Water Tribes to a place where they may construct their virtually impenetrable ice fortress? Your people will have learned from the defeat caused by Kuzo's mother. The same methods will not work again. You think the Avatar will just let a threat like the Water Tribes exist? At least, it is _very_ doubtful he would allow such a formidable home to be built. Maybe he'll put your people back in their prisons. He is his mother's son."

Baro had studied people for a long time now. He knew the pressure points. The keywords and the poisonous phrases that tasted like honey in people's ears. And of course, his ability to see in between the lines was on the highest tier.

"He's betrayed you before, hasn't he?"

Nomu lost control of his emotions and could not hide his physical reaction. To Baro, it was a concerto of signals and tells.

"I also saw the peculiar way you stared at General San. You've never met the man, correct? But you are close friends with his daughter."

"…!"

"All of you are expendable to Kuzo. That includes Miss P'Li. She is a good girl from what I remember."

Nomu was sweating. He couldn't meet Baro's face at all.

The Shogun knew that the deed was done.

"Become my spy, Nomu. And I will grant you all that you desire."


	56. Budding Red Lotus

**Chapter 56 – The Budding Red Lotus**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. To face the overwhelming threat of Ozai's army, Kuzo and Baro forge an unlikely alliance. After some manipulation, Nomu is being recruited as a spy for the Shogun)_

In a practice field, within the city of Phoenix Landing, P'Li is training her soldiers for the upcoming battle with Ozai. With a clip board in hand and a whistle in her mouth, she was the picture perfect image of a gym teacher or army drill sergeant. As she yelled and tweeted, warriors organized into neat lines followed her every order with sharp precision.

*TWEET TWEET!*

"COME ON, YOU LAZY APES! WHEN I SAY FAST, I MEAN _**REAL**_ FAST! DROP, ROLL, AIM 45 DEGREES, AND FIRE!"

After bellowing the order, P'Li demonstrated the move sequence and launched a combustion shot into the air. The soldiers were always amazed at how agile she was, despite her tall stature. It was coordination she gained through years of hard work and practice. The warriors she led had recognized that and respected it. P'Li was the type of leader who moved people through example, rather than order or rank.

*TWEET TWEET!*

The troops repeated the maneuver they saw, and launched rock and fire into the air with perfect uniformity.

"Honestly…" a muttered behind her.

The P'Li turned around and felt the whistle fall from her lips.

"UH-H-H! THAT WILL BE ALL FOR TODAY! MAKE SURE YOU PRACTICE THE DRILLS. THE DAY AFTER IS THE REAL THING!" she dismissed the soldiers.

Once her troops had finished dispersing, P'Li turned to her awaiting adoptive father.

"Uh… Hey, Not Real Dad."(P'Li)

"Hello, Not Real Daughter."(General San)

"That! SEE! THAT! Why can't you be like that all the time?! Just having a sense of humor. I wouldn't have left… maybe, if you just did _that!_"

"Is that so?"

"Ugh."

P'Li looked uncomfortably at General San, while the man seemed patient about the whole situation. A particular memory from Kyoshi Island had invaded the young woman's thoughts. The circumstances had their similarities.

"Geez… Why am I remembering about how Lin and Anda met after such a long time…?"(P'Li)

"Hm?"(General San)

"Nothing. I'm just going to just come out and say everything. I mean, I knew this was going to happen. Is that…okay?"(P'Li)

San looked at his daughter with an offhand expression.

"Yes…?"(General San)

"Yes. Okay. Awesome…. – I can't think of what to say anymore."

"Unbelievable."

"I love you, dad."

"!?"

"Adoptive dad. Whatever. You raised me, made sure I didn't want for anything, helped me with my Combustion Bending. Did I wish you weren't such a workaholic? Yeah! Could you have maybe not pushed me into awkward positions to advance yours and my career?! Definitely! Would it have helped if I had a mom?! MAYBE?!"

P'Li inhaled deeply after her outburst.

"But I missed you. Don't get me wrong. I'd be nowhere near as happy as I am now if I stayed with the army and… not betraaaaaaayed youuu…"

She stumbled over the awkwardness of the last bit.

"…I'm sorry." P'Li said softly.

General San approached her, and they both shared a hug.

"I was fully prepared to argue with you, but how can I do that if you come at me and spill everything like that?"(General San)

"Yeah. Kinda been through a lot. Some things…. They're too important to be left unsaid or said too slowly."

"Did you get smarter?"

"Oh, yeah. Totally increased my wisdoms."

"… I'll ignore that and just go ahead and say, I missed you too."

"Nice."

*Sigh* "Initially, I had adopted you to serve my own ends, but… you brought awkward laughter to my life…"

*Sniff*

"Don't cry! *Ahem* Well, then. Are you willing to regale me with tales of your journey?"

"Haha… Definitely."

_(In the Avatar's private war tent)_

"Are we clear?"(Kuzo)

Lin and Toph were attuning themselves to the surroundings. After a moment of concentration, they nodded.

"We're good."(Toph)

"Alright, then."(Kuzo)

The Avatar looked at all the people who were present. After Toph and Lin, was Ty Lee, Aki, and Mei. Besides all being part of the Avatar Faction's top circle, they had another connection.

"I am calling to order, the present members of the Red Lotus."(Kuzo)

They were the Avatar's shadow group. The ones who knew the full extent of Kuzo's schemes. People who would willingly sacrifice themselves for the Avatar, and at the same time, those the young man trusted completely with his life. The only member not present was Bumi, who was watching over Omashu.

"So our first secret club mission. I'm excited already…"(Mei)

"We must decide on how we will deal with the Air Benders and Lion Turtles."(Kuzo)

"You've bargained for custody over the Yuyan, while Baro has the Turtles?"(Lin)

"Yes. What are your advisements?"(Kuzo)

Ty Lee turned to Mei, Lin, and Aki.

"Your progress on your Qi Point Techs?"(Ty Lee)

"Done."(Mei)

"Ready."(Lin)

"….Still need practice…"Aki said guiltily.

"Four people should be enough. Don't worry about it Aki."(Ty Lee)

The three had been taught Qi Techniques to seal a person's Bending away _permanently_. Ty Lee had personally tutored Mei and Aki, while Kuzo had been teaching Lin for some time now. It was something they had put into action only a few weeks ago.

They agreed, ever since they first learned of Air Bending's resurfacing into the world, that they would do everything they could to seal the ability away. Kuzo had ordered that there would be no more Air Benders and the others had reluctantly approved. As soon as they had the Yuyan under confinement, the Red Lotus would proceed to take away their wind abilities.

"Then the Air Benders are taken care of. Which leaves the Lion Turtles. I purposely chose to give them to Baro. Unlike the numerous Yuyan, the Turtles are few in number and large in size. It would not be difficult to kill them."(Kuzo)

A hush had fallen over the tent as they thought on the dark course of action. It was what the Red Lotus was formed for. They were to make the harsh decisions and commit the acts that may leave blood on their hands. They were the Avatar's cloak and dagger. His strings for the puppet games.

In the wake of the silence, one voice spoke up.

"I am for the motion…"(Ty Lee)

"Aye."(Mei)

"…Aye."(Aki)

"Abstain."(Toph)

"Nay. Sorry, Kuzo. This is one of those things. You either have me with you, or against you."(Lin)

They all turned to Lin.

"Why? You know that it is necessary to kill the Lion Turtles."(Kuzo)

"No, it's not. I won't allow you to take their lives just because it's the easiest way."(Lin)

"… Baro will not go back on the deal. Even if we traded the Yuyan for the Turtles, it would be difficult to take away their Bending when they are in his possession."

"Then we do what it takes."

"It won't be as clean as it would be if they were our prisoners. We may have to kill some of them."

"They're soldiers. They're aware of the risks. The Lion Turtles are completely innocent and have been manipulated by Ozai."

*Sigh* Kuzo rubbed his eyes.

"Is it _that _important?"

"Yes. I made a promise to steer you towards the right path. I intend to make good on that promise. If you don't listen to my counsel, you should consider me as your enemy."

The words of the ultimatum drifted before Kuzo like two threads of fate. Depending on which one he would pull, the future events would change drastically. The Avatar closed his eyes and debated deep within his heart.

"I understand." Kuzo paused. "I am abstaining my vote."

"I support Lin's motion."(Ty Lee)

"Aye."(Mei, Toph, and Aki)

"Very well. We focus on saving the Lion Turtles as our primary objective. Secondary will be sealing away the Yuyan's Air Bending, and if required, ending their lives."

Lin breathed a heavy sigh of relief with the decision finalized. She still possessed an aversion to shedding mortal blood, but her resolve had hardened for the task a long time ago. Ever since the time she had fought Kuzo to the death, she knew the _sacrifices_ that had to be made.

"As soon as the battle ends, we must make our moves as quickly as possible."(Kuzo)

"It's going to be really messy. Should we recruit more people for this?"(Ty Lee)

"No. We need to keep this as quiet as possible. Baro has spies everywhere."(Toph)

"Not in the Kyoshi Warriors."(Aki)

They all turned to Aki.

"… Are you sure you want to do that?"(Toph)

"I have also pledged my undying loyalty to the Avatar. Please allow me to do what I can."(Aki)

"You might lose their trust."

Aki looked down for a moment.

"It is…necessary. I will have them make sure no one can trace back the operation to the Red Lotus. If need be, I will assume full responsibility."

The Kyoshi Leader's burden was a heavy one, but one she willingly shouldered. It was the main reason she was handpicked by Kuzo. The members gathered, were ready to sacrifice more than just their lives, but their pride and dignity as well. It was easy for people to die with their head held high. It was something else entirely to walk to your death under scorn and curse, while choking back your tears. Kuzo understood that sentiment and gave his sympathies.

"Then it is agreed. As soon as the battle is won, the Kyoshi Warriors will be in charge of gathering the Air Benders for Qi Sealing. If Baro's forces respond before the task is completely accomplished, they must execute the Yuyan immediately. NO Air Bender can ever fall into that man's hands."(Kuzo)

The Avatar's council wore expressions of grim determination.

This would be only the first of many difficult shady operations the group would have to undertake.

The name, Red Lotus, was about to begin its tale of infamy.


	57. Preemptive Goodbyes

**Chapter 57 – Preemptive Good Byes**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. P'Li reconciles with her father. The Red Lotus forms plans to neutralize Air Bending. The joint forces of the Shogun and the Avatar prepare to face off against the combined armies of Ozai and Ba Sing Se)_

"Done with your secret club meeting?"

The members of the Red Lotus came face to face with Sokka as they exited Kuzo's tent. For a moment, Kuzo wondered if he had overheard their plan about taking out the Air Benders. Toph seemed to read the Avatar's mind and shook her head.

"We should talk."(Kuzo)

"Yeah… I guess we should."(Sokka)

The two walked into the tent and began their discussion.

"I didn't have to hear you to know what you guys are planning to do."(Sokka)

"Your meaning?"

"Don't patronize me, Kuzo."

"You plan to stop us?"

"If I did, are you going to kill your former mentor, right here in this tent?"

"Hmph. Of course not… I'd wait until you were asleep first."

Sokka twisted his face before continuing.

"I can more or less, understand what you have planned. Not just for the Air Benders, but your master scheme, as well."

"Oh?"

"I can't say I approve, Kuzo. In fact… I'm disappointed in you."

"Apologies, Mentor," Kuzo said emotionlessly.

"Can't you at least look like it, when you say that? But honestly, it was something I had always feared. That you would take such a heavy handed measure against the world. I thought you were different from your mother."

"… Will you stop us?"

Sokka closed his eyes in depthful contemplation.

"No. I suppose the time for soft measures is over."

"Then you will join us?"

"Never."

Kuzo frowned at the answer. "Then what do you plan to do?"

"I will fight to guarantee that the Water Tribes are restored, whether that aligns with your goals, or not. As far as your true intentions are concerned, I will not help you nor impede you. Once my objectives are completed, I will be leaving your faction."

"Same as Nomu. I understand," the Avatar responded readily.

"… I really am disappointed in you, Kuzo. I thought you better than that. Do you even realize your own power is corrupting you? The everlasting peace you envision is nothing but a sham."

"Some matters require force. We will see if my vision is just a sham, when the time comes."

"Peace under the dictatorship of the Avatar."

"If you are so vehemently against it, why don't you stop me?"

"Because these days, it feels like some peace is better than none… To think I'd help train the next world tyrant."

Sokka opened his mouth to say more, but decided that any further words would fall on deaf ears. He threw his former student a displeased look, before walking away. Toph had been listening through the wall of the tent.

"Are you sure you don't want to recruit him?"(Toph)

"It is fine… There is no room for Sokka in my plans, anyway. Our new world order will exist without him."

The Joint Army leaders with the exception of Baro, who was busy with other matters, had gathered in the garages of Phoenix Landing, doing maintenance checks on the vehicles. Hiroshi and Asami Sato were present, providing details on the machine specs. It seemed everything was proceeding smoothly on this front.

"Why aren't I going to fight?!"(Asami)

"We've been over this! There is no way I am allowing you to get anywhere near the fighting!"(Hiroshi)

"But I'm the best driver!"(Asami)

"She is?"(Kuzo)

"Kuzo! Don't even think about it!"(Lin)

"I scored the highest on the driving evaluations!"(Asami)

"Even if that were true, which is highly unlikely, I am _not_ letting you put yourself in harm's way!"(Hiroshi)

"BUT I WANT TO FIGHT WITH KUZO!"

A pivotal point in the battle would rely on vehicular movement. In response to that necessity, and because of the limited number of transports, only the best drivers were chosen for the battle. The way they were selected was through a series of evaluations. Kuzo moved beside Mei, who had administered the driving tests and began whispering.

"Is what she is saying true? Did she really test the highest?"(Kuzo)

Mei smiled slightly. "Yes, actually."

"And no one screened her out from the beginning?"

"I may be at fault for that. Taught her basic espionage as well as self-defense. She forged her papers and snuck onto the testing site rather easily."

Kuzo groaned. "What is security doing?"

The Avatar walked over to the yelling Asami and kneeled beside her.

"I appreciate your willingness, young one. But I cannot allow you to take part," he gently told her.

"BUT KUZO—!"

"Please. You saw what happened to Lan. I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

The little girl pinched the hem of her shirt and shifted guiltily.

"Fine… If you say so, Kuzo…" Asami whined.

He smiled. "I would like nothing more than to have the most reliable driver alongside me, but you are simply too young. You understand that, right? Your feet can barely reach the pedals."

The girl nodded at his words and began walking away.

"He really has a way with children."(Ty Lee)

"I'm more surprised he didn't let her join. Not like she's a lot younger than Kuzo, when he first set off to become the Avatar."(Mei)

"I joined the Dai Li at her age."(Lin)

"I enlisted in the Lightning Count."(Raina)

"I was the Blind Bandit!"(Toph)

"The what? It has a cool ring to it."(P'Li)

"Okay! You guys probably shouldn't compare your childhoods to other kids'."(Nomu)

"I believe P'Li blew up her first instructor at that age."(General San)

"He lived! Don't say misleading things!"(P'Li)

They all began exiting the garage.

"You seem to be getting along with your dad."(Lin)

"Yeah, well. We talked a lot and…" P'Li trailed off.

"What?"(Lin)

"…Can I ask you something?"(P'Li)

"Of course."

"I need a middle ground to weigh in on a decision I'm trying to make."

"Me? Middle ground? Isn't that Nomu?"

"Not this time. You see, I'm thinking about moving back to the Fire Capital with my dad."

For a second, Lin's body ceased functioning. While her friend was immobilized, P'Li elected to wait patiently for the Metal Bender to process her words. After the initial shock, Lin's expression relaxed.

"That… makes sense. How would that work?"(Lin)

"Dad's going to ask for a pardon from Baro. He'll also tender his resignation as General and enter the political scene back at the Capital."(P'Li)

"Okay?"

"Your opinion. I already know what Kuzo and Nomu are going to say." P'Li mustered her best Avatar impression. "'Act as you see fit. My army will function fine without you'. And Nomu'll probably cry while telling me to go."

"That… seems likely."

They both laughed.

"As a military advisor, I should be doing everything in my power to make sure you don't leave. As your friend, I couldn't be any happier for you, P'Li. You deserve this."(Lin)

P'Li squeezed the Metal Bender to her chest. Her friend's face was being crushed between her muscled arms and her steel breast plating, but she didn't seem to notice. Lin was going to resist when she felt warm liquid droplets touch her head.

"You're such a big baby."

As if fulfilling P'Li's prophecy, Kuzo and Nomu's reactions to her news were practically spot on. Nomu was a bit crestfallen, but encouragingly approved the decision. Kuzo simply acknowledged it with little difference. They would save their tearful good byes for later. Team Avatar still had a battle to win, after all.

Nomu made a beeline towards Baro's quarters after hearing P'Li's news. He found the Shogun alone with Raina. The Second in Command was also clued in on the Water Bender's possible defection.

"Promise me P'Li's safety and my allegiance is yours," he said shortly.

Baro and Raina grinned.

"That was quick."(Baro)

"She returns to the Capital, but is never again conscripted for the army."(Nomu)

The Shogun puffed a small wisp of tobacco as he thought on the bargain.

"I don't mind consenting to that. As long as she no longer works for Kuzo, I couldn't be happier. Honestly, the girl's threat is larger than any of you realize."(Baro)

"Whatever. Just make sure you hold up your end of the deal."

"I will. I have nothing to gain from turning away my newest and most valuable spy."

Meanwhile, in another part of the tower, Kuzo approached General San.

"You and I have much to discuss."

"… Does this have to do with P'Li's decision?"

"That and much more, General San. That and so much more…"


	58. Ugh

**Chapter 58 – Ugh**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar…..*Flips through notes*…Um… Sad things happened.)_

In a radio studio, P'Li, Kuzo, Lin, and Nomu were wearing headsets. A small packet of papers in each of their hands. The four looked curiously at each other and then began to discuss amongst themselves.

"Sooooo…. This is a cheap cop out chapter, isn't it?"(Nomu)

"It certainly seems that way…"(Kuzo)

"Apparently the author wanted to fine tune the next chapters more. The climax for this arc is pretty big. Major battle of the series and all."(Lin)

"So the writer's biding for time?"(P'Li)

"Meh. Something like that, but also not."(Lin)

"If the author wanted to do an April Fools thing, the weirdo should've used Lin's alternate ending chapter!"(Nomu)

"Ah, yes. I think the person in question slammed their head on the table when they realized that oversight."(Kuzo)

"Oh! I liked that chapter. I became King of the world!" (Lin)

"Queen?"(Kuzo)

"No. I prefer 'King'."(Lin)

"I hope I get my own alternative ending where I get to blow up the world."(P'Li)

"So! Now we have to do some Q&amp;A?"(Nomu)

"Some things will happen later on in the chapter. It appears _this_ segment is dedicated to some questions and comments."(Kuzo)

"Oh yeah! We also get to curse! Uncensored!"(P'Li)

"That's what you're concentrating on?! We're all just going to ignore the fact that the 4th wall that's been up since the very beginning is gone?!"(Nomu)

"Readers have been warned. This chapter will not be relevant to the story. Also. Lots of cursing. This is the last warning. We will now be saying things like…"(P'Li)

"You're just going to ignore me?!"(Nomu)

"Butt. Asshole. Fuck. Shit."(P'Li)

"The chapter is descending into madness…" Kuzo says as he rubs his brow tiredly.

"FUCK YEAH!"(P'Li)

"At least one of us is enjoying this…"(Lin)

P'Li waves at the reader and looks through her paper packet.

"One of the popular questions is…. 'Where is Katara?'"(P'Li)

""….""(Lin, Kuzo, Nomu, P'Li)

….

….

…

"She's dead."(P'Li)

"SHE'S NOT DEAD! DON'T JUST BLURT OUT WHATEVER YOU WANT!"(Nomu)

"The woman is trapped in an iceberg."(Kuzo)

"OLD JOKE!"(Nomu)

"Traveling the spirit world."(Lin)

"ALTERNATIVE PLOTLINE THAT WAS NEVER USED!"(Nomu)

"Actually she's going to appear in this chapter."(P'Li)

"Really?!"(Nomu)

"Yeah. Author made a note of it. Says 'Katara kills Kuzo.'"(P'Li)

"I?!"(Kuzo)

"AYE!"(P'Li)

"Guess this chapter won't be so boring after all…"(Lin)

"Next!"(P'Li)

The other three sigh.

"Let's see. Another popular subject is if P'Li, that's me, and Nomu….." (P'Li)

P'Li scrunches her face and crumples the paper. As she is about to throw it away, Lin grabs her arm.

"What does it say?"(Lin)

"Nothing important."(P'Li)

"Earth Bending Echolocation tells me you lie!"(Lin)

Lin grabs the paper and uncrumples it.

"Hm. 'Are P'Li and Nomu going to end up together?'"(Lin)

P'Li and Nomu can't meet each other's eyes.

"Yes. And they have wonderful babies. Next question."(Lin)

""Whoa, whoa, whoa, is everything just going to be answered irresponsibly without saying whether we're serious or not?!"" (Nomu and P'Li)

"That seems to be the case," Kuzo says as he reads the next question. "Next popular question is if Lin and I end up together."

"WHHHHAAAATTT?!"(Lin)

She slams her fist on the table and turns to the readers.

"I must admit, I have never considered that possibility."(Kuzo)

"Wait, so is it true? Huh, huh? Do you liiiiiike each other? You guys gonna go ooouuuuttt?"(P'Li)

"STFU, P'Li!"(Lin)

"Hey, writer! _Do_ they get matched up?"(Nomu)

Lin looks at me with a mixture of anger and expectation. Which answer do you actually want me to give? Well, I haven't written it, so it's still up in the air.

"Tch! Half hearted answer."(Lin)

She seems satisfied with that though. You guys of all people should understand this isn't a romance fic.

"Next question. What about Harmonic convergence?"(Nomu)

"When it happens, I will destroy Vaatu and take his place as the ultimate evil of this world!"(Kuzo)

"Can't tell if you're joking. Subject after that is 'What is Kuzo's plan?'"(Nomu)

"It is secret. Only the Red Lotus may know of my grand schemes."(Kuzo)

"'What is the story behind Nomu's redirecting Lightning?'"(P'Li)

"Oh. that story… you see, my master came up with the move when he randomly ran into Iroh a long ass time ago. Some really crazy stuff happened, he recruited the general into the White Lotus, gave him some spirit wine, and they both developed Lightning Redirection."(Nomu)

Everyone stared, open mouthed, at Nomu.

"…What?"(Nomu)

""That was an actual answer, wasn't it?""(P'Li, and Lin)

"Your explanation was both vague and confusing."(Kuzo)

"Yup!"(Nomu)

"Are you going to explain?"(Lin)

"I got word from the author that there's an extra chapter dedicated to it. Next question. 'What happened between Azula and Toph?'"(Nomu)

"Extra chapter."(Kuzo)

"It's supposed to be very romance drama, though, not sure how good that'll be since the writer isn't used to writing those."(Lin)

"Will there be smut?"(P'Li)

"Ugh… Such an awkward question for me. Those are my two mothers."(Lin)

"Mutual feelings."(Kuzo)

"_Will there be smut?!"_(P'Li)

"Are you into that kind of thing? To each their own, I guess."(Nomu)

I might make a dirty and/or non dirty version.

"And there you go."(Nomu)

"DIRTY VERSION!"(P'Li)

*BOOM!*

A great noise resounds from outside the studio. The four rush to the windows to look outside. What they see is a great wave of water flooding Phoenix Landing.

"Is this Ozai's doing?"(Kuzo)

"No…Look."(Lin)

Lin points to a woman at the center of the great tidal wave. Riding on a floating glacier is a woman in blue robes. She seems oddly familiar but not familiar at the same time.

"I HEARD AZULA HAD A BABY! I MUST KILL THE CHILD!"(Katara)

"Fuck me."(Kuzo)

A great torrent of water punches through the building and pushes Kuzo below the surface. Unable to Water Bend or anything, the Avatar drowns. The other three are able to cling to a floating plank of wood.

"*Cough* seriously? That's how he dies?"(Nomu)

"OMG! SHE KILLED KUZO!"(Lin)

"YOU BASTARD!"(P'Li)

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" (Bastard Katara)

"Hahahaha! Kuzo's last words were 'Fuck me'. Does no one else find that hilarious?"(Nomu)

A great rumbling echoes from the other side of the city. The three look over to see Ozai's air fleets floating their way over like giant flying assholes. The remaining Team Avatar grimace.

"Talk about kicking us when we're already down…"(P'Li)

A giant dark spirit the size of a Jaegar from Pacific Rim walks through the flooded Phoenix Landing. The shadowed titan had cool glowing demonic tattoos and eyes shimmering with silver fire. Beams shot from the titan's chest. It bears a striking resemblance to the late Kuzo.

"I HUNGER…. FOR REVENGE!" (Kuzo)

Oh. It is Kuzo.

"Ozai must've summoned him when he died and he fused with Vaatu cause he was pissed at the world and Raava and the other Avatars. Now he's a giant Dark Avatar Kaijuu!"(Nomu)

"Are you serious? No matter what the reason, a giant Dark Avatar running around, shooting laser beams, just cause he fused with Vaatu? I mean, really? Even for a parody, there are limits to shitty plot devices!"(Lin)

"No…but… That's canon."(Nomu)

"…What?"(Lin)

"That actually happened."(P'Li)

"….That's bullshit."(Lin)

Bastard Katara looks at the giganto vente sized Avatar. The two opponents stare at each other across the Phoenix Lake. Both of them poised for epic conflict.

"Um…. Fuck this. I didn't sign up to fight that. I'm gonna bounce."(Bastard Katara)

"You _JUST_ entered the story!"(Nomu)

"BYYYYYYYEEEeeee….eee….e" Bastard Katara's voice echoes out as she surfboards into the sea.

_(Somewhere else)_

"Raina. You and I must leave."(Baro)

"Where will we go?"(Raina)

"Ba Sing Se."

"But we failed last time."

"Don't worry, I have a foolproof plan."

"And what is this genius plan, Shogun?"

"We're going to build a GIANT DRILL."

"…. What?"

"AND WE'RE GOING TO USE THE GIANT DRILL TO DRILL _INTO _THE WALL! LIKE A BIG DILDO!"

"…. That's fucking stupid, sir."

"Fine! How would you do it?!"

"Maybe we could trick Kuzo into breaking the wall down."

"How would we trick him into doing that?"

"We could tell him he needs to eat the people of Ba Sing Se. We can call it, the 'Attack on Avatar' or 'Shingeki no Kuzo' plan."

"I don't think it'll work."

BUT IT DID, and now Kuzo was attacking Ba Sing Se. To stop him, Lin was using her metal cables to swing around to cut the back of his neck. For some reason, there was this really intense German music playing in the background.

"Mikasa!"(Nomu)

"What?"(Lin)

"It's not working, we need to use something else. Hiroshi made you a weapon to use."

"But we can't leave Kuzo alone!"

"Leave him to me."(P'Li)

P'Li stepped forward with a strange new attire. A bright shining helmet and breast plate shimmered in the sunlight. Her great flowing red cape was flapping in the wind. The young woman held a hammer that was smaller than her usual one.

"Where's your usual hammer?"(Nomu)

"This one's better. Found it on the ground and it was all 'lift me from the ground, if ye be worthy' and shit. So I was like 'challenge accepted!' and boom! Turns out I am worthy and now I own myeh myeh."(P'Li)

"What?"(Nomu)

"Also I'm in charge of guarding asses or something."(P'Li)

"….What?"(Nomu)

"Assguard! There we go!"(P'Li)

"Can you beat, Kuzo?"(Nomu)

"I HUNGER…."(Kuzo)

P'Li shrugged. "Maybe. WHATEVER! I'M MOTHER FUCKIN' THOR!"

Lightning surged all around her as she flew towards the Galactus sized Kuzo. For a moment, P'Li floated in front of her old friend. She prepared to unveil a difficult truth.

"I have a secret to tell you, Dark Kuzo... Actually…I love you," P'Li whispered.

"WHAT?! YOU LOVE ME?!" Kuzo's voice echoed across the lands.

"DUDE! Not cool! I was whispering for a reason!"(P'Li)

They both awkwardly turned to Nomu in the distance. With flowers in his hands, he slowly began to blubber. The chubby Water Bender turned away and ran into the setting sun, like a character from a soap opera drama. The scene invoked very guilty feelings within the two gods.

"Do you really love me?"(Kuzo)

"No. It was established early in the story that we were just really good friends. That was just to throw you off, while I hit you."(P'Li)

"Oh."(Dark Kuzo)

P'Li hit Kuzo with her myeh myeh and sent him flying. They fought at an even pace until a new challenger arrived. Everyone wasn't really sure what they were looking at.

"It's a gundam jaegar eva unit!"(P'Li)

A giant robot appeared that was the same size as Dark Kuzo. The one commanding the giant Mech was Lin and the pilots were none other than Asami Sato and Korra. Why? Cause they're…. _drift compatible_.

….

…

.

"And that's what happened in my dream!"(P'Li)

It was the morning of their fated battle with Ozai. In the cafeteria, P'Li had just finished telling the Joint Army leaders about the dream she had the night before. They all stared at her with varied expressions.

"Well… That is something to think about before heading into the greatest battle of our lives."(Baro)

General San groaned at his daughter's behavior.

"What's 'drift compatible'?"(Asami)

"Well, the kind P'Li was talking about was…"(Toph)

"Mom!"(Lin)

"Dark Avatar, huh?"(Kuzo)

"Don't humor her, Kuzo."(Nomu)

They all breathed a heavy sigh.

"Even for a dream. That's too ridiculous. Giant Drill, Big Dark Avatar, we're all characters in some story. Some things just aren't possible."(Nomu)

*BOOM!*

A great furry leg crashes through the roof of the cafeteria. The rabbit's foot smooshed Baro and Kuzo into red kool aid. A deep voice echoes through the city.

"I AM THE EASTER BUNNY!"

"Lan?! Is that you?!"(P'Li)

"I HAVE COME FOR OUR REMATCH, AVATAR. *SNIFF*"(Lan)

The giant Subun stood on her hind legs and roared loudly into the sky. She grabbed the basket she was holding and tipped it completely over. Eggs of annoyingly bright colors fell on everyone and exploded. The world was not ruled by Ozai, or Baro, or Kuzo.

It was ruled by the one no one expected.

No gods or masters or Avatars.

There was only the Easter Bunny.

There was only Lan.

THE END

_Lan's Easter Bunny Ending._

….

To stop Lan from invading other planets, P'Li Combustion Bended the world.

THE END

_P'Li's Fun Times Ending_


	59. Blitzkrieg Bust

**Chapter 58 – Blitzkrieg Bust**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Sokka and Kuzo have a falling out. Asami is barred from participating in the battle. P'Li announces her intentions of leaving the Team. The joint forces of the Shogun and the Avatar prepare to face off against the combined armies of Ozai and Ba Sing Se)_

In the last few days, the top tier of the Joint Factions worked tirelessly to form a plan against their common foe. Especially Nomu, who had worked closely with the Shogun, and would act as his Second during the battle.

Operational command was given to Baro. Although the Avatar's advisors were reluctant at first, they recognized the Shogun's strategic intelligence and his ability to come up with effective tactics on the fly. There were many uncertainties in the plan, and it would require the expertise of a quick thinking leader to direct the field.

After receiving word from their spies, combined with army reconnaissance, the Joint Force predicted the battle to begin at ten the following morning. Everything had been prepared. Soldiers were given their finalized instructions, fed well the night before, and given as much time to rest as they could for the next day.

Almost exactly at the predicted time, the first sign of war peeked its head. The scouts could see the first zeppelins of the Phoenix Air Fleet approaching from the sky. The flying fortresses were spread out, numbering forty ships of varying size. Near the rear were five floating Lion Turtles, cruelly chained to each other and their escort blimps.

The Joint Army felt the ground rumble slightly under foot. The source was assumed to be from the Ba Sing Se forces. Though, that was what the Avatar and the Shogun had expected, their predictions were instantly shattered on the first sight of a different earth bound legion.

Over the hills, they rolled over like black mist. Beings covered in dark shrouds. Only their glowing ephemeral eyes pierced through the shadows. The great wave of Dark Spirits moved far ahead of the Ba Sing Se forces behind them.

A horn sounded from Ozai's flagship and the shadow covered beings burst into a run. The giant demons bared their gnarled fangs and claws as they rushed towards the city of Phoenix Landing.

From the settlement, Baro bit down on his thumbnail hard. Ozai had caught him completely off guard and he could not help but cringe on seeing the surprise attack. The Shogun turned to Kuzo, and saw that his son wore an annoyed frown.

"Is he trying to wear away at my stamina?" Kuzo softly muttered to himself.

There was half a mile of barren land that the armies would have to cross before engaging each other. The Spirits were quickly traversing that gap, intent on drawing hard on first blood. Kuzo quickly weighed his options and made his decision.

The Avatar stepped onto the rooftop of the building and shifted to the balls of his feet. The young man crouched down and loaded his thighs and calves. After a deep breath, he released the pent up energy in his limbs like a spring uncoiling. The combined Bending of Air and Earth, shot Kuzo into the sky. He traveled across the barren expanse until he reached the peak height of his leap.

*FWOOM!*

A second sun began lighting up the atmosphere with an eerie white color. The Flame of Raava flared from the Avatar, giving him the appearance of a blazing silver spirit. Upon landing in the middle of the dark beings, the fire spread and engulfed the shadowy mist in blinding light. The conflagration gave off no sound or resonant heat. But a somber emotion welled up in all that beheld the sight.

Kuzo felt his Qi reserves plummet and scowled. He had communicated with the Spirits to vacate the area at once, and they seemed to obey for the most part. Not understanding how they had come to be on the battlefield, they only began running away more urgently when Ozai's Army began attacking from behind.

The Yuyan Archers flew out of the sun, concentrating their fire towards the lone Avatar. Daylight beamed behind their backs and made it difficult to assess the figures. Playing on the angle of the sun was a classic maneuver of military warfare, and Ozai had utilized the tactic to its utmost effect. Kuzo squinted his eyes as he could barely see the Air Benders and tried to take advantage of the situation.

(Side View Image: . /2424c073de62b34e3c6e54e1e2ea6bb9/tumblr_nm28h8zSYm1u5nz5eo1_ )

Back in Phoenix Landing, the commanders watched the situation from afar. Among them, Baro maintained a cool head as he watched the development. His radio crackled to life at his hip.

*Krrrkk!* "Baro! Give the order to reinforce Kuzo!"(Ty Lee)

"That is exactly what Ozai wants. We cannot allow ourselves to be drawn out of position. There will be no deviation from the plan!"(Baro)

"He's in danger!"(Ty Lee)

"You give him too little credit. The brat knew exactly what he was doing. Look! He's even clustering up the Yuyan Archers so that our attack will be more effective!"(Baro)

From Ty Lee's binoculars, she saw Kuzo retreating to the city, drawing the enemies in. She changed her sights from the Avatar to the approaching Air Bending unit. The sun stung her eyes, but she could make out the large clustered group of shadows that swarmed like hungry locusts. They moved like a dark cloud blotting out the daylight. Baro, who was watching the same thing, began issuing orders to other commanders.

"Toph, Lin, ready your soldiers!" he yelled into the radio.

*Krrrrrkk* "Ready."(Toph and Lin)

"Hiroshi! Status on the calculations."(Baro)

"The predicted angles are holding steady. Once they advance a hundred more yards, the yield will reach maximum effect."(Hiroshi)

The Shogun inhaled and blew a large cloud of smoked tobacco. His nerves stood on edge, but the man kept his head level. The pressure he was under would have caused anyone else to have a mental breakdown. If he failed, the Joint Army would be easily overrun. The whole plan was a calculated gamble at best. But in the hands of the cold blooded strategist, he would make it a certainty.

"Don't screw up the timing or fall behind for even half a second! We only have one shot at this, after all." the Shogun grinned as a bead of sweat traveled down his temple.

It felt like centuries had passed, while the Air Benders and Ba Sing Se forces moved into range. Toph, Lin, and Hiroshi watched their adversaries with bated breath. All of them were perspiring profusely as they had tense fingers pressed on their mental triggers. Waiting had never felt so excruciating for them until this moment. The commanders listened to their radios with focused intensity. As the flying Archers reached the right angle, the Shogun's voice gave the signal.

"MIRRORS!"

Toph and Lin, as well as their respective units, revealed themselves from their hiding places in the ground. They began setting up a wide formation and Metal Bending large surfaces of shining steel. The mirror-like plating were swiftly angled towards the oncoming Air Unit, reflecting sunlight into the enemies' eyes. The curve of the shimmering plates were so concentrated that the flash had caused severe momentary blindness for the Archers.

(Side View Image: . /b54dec21fffb47e485d4a64acb1bccdb/tumblr_nm28h8zSYm1u5nz5eo2_ )

"FIRE ORDINANCE! LIGHTNING COUNT AT THE READY!" Baro bellowed.

*Krrsshh* "Ready!" Raina responded over the radio.

Hiroshi stopped adjusting the degrees of angle for the machines and gave the order to loose their explosives. From various launchers within the city, the complete reserve of their artillery shells were fired all at once. It would be their only shot, and it would have to count. Like a flock of birds taking flight, the crude missiles soared towards their targets with great velocity.

(Image: . /427afa99b0181a9f40e18a6c197f3841/tumblr_nm28h8zSYm1u5nz5eo3_ )

As the bombs were coming within distance of the Archers, Baro gave the next order.

"DETONATE!"

Raina and Izumi lead the Lightning Count in their motions. Everyone who was able, performed Long Distance Lightning Bending at the flying ordinance. As the electricity conducted with the explosives, a feeling likened to knocking on the roof of heaven resounded throughout the whole landscape. Countless Archers were consumed in the artillery fire, unable to dodge because of their momentary blindness. Even the soldiers on the ground felt the intense heat wave and shock from the explosions.

(Image: . /16771c21d7a3e318a09a001ed9d32684/tumblr_nm28h8zSYm1u5nz5eo4_ )

Great charred bodies fell from the sky, and many of the flying soldiers did not escape unharmed. Though there were some who had avoided taking the damage, more had died, and a significant portion were crippled. Their numbers had fallen to less than half.

"READY THE VEHICLES! MOVE OUT!" Baro radioed as he ran down from his vantage point.

The Joint Army did not have the luxury of celebrating their success. The next phase of the battle was about to begin, and everyone ran at full tilt to their next stations. While the rapid sortie was in its work, the artillery had not ended with the attack on the sky. The undetonated left over shells moved past their primary air targets and dropped to their secondary objectives below. The Ba Sing Se ranks fell into disarray as raining immolation fell on them.

(Image: . /ac4d992025ee931f1fb6dccbf0e7f1c2/tumblr_nm28h8zSYm1u5nz5eo5_ )

In the garages of Phoenix Landing, engines roared as heavily fortified vehicles came to life. The steel transports, dubbed the Amphibian, ran on six tires and had the basic schematics of a van. Burning rubber squealed and exhaust residue plumed high into the air as dozens of the wheeled transports made an all-out blitz towards the Ba Sing Se battalion lines. Out of the countless machines speeding through the battlefield, the Lead Amphibian altered its course slightly towards Lin.

The Metal Bender shot her steel cables towards the roof anchor and pulled herself along for the ride. After reeling herself up, she grasped the reliable outstretched arm of P'Li who was holding onto one of the van's roof handles. They both stabilized themselves on the rapidly moving vehicle, and looked forward to the chaos ahead.

Remnants of the Air Benders and Ba Sing Se troops began Bending long range attacks on the Amphibians. Though, still disoriented for the most part, the enemy armies still found homes for some of their artillery fire. In the middle of the chaos between ally and foe, was Kuzo.

The Lead Vehicle made sure to get within range of the Avatar, while altering its course as little as possible. Lin fired her metal cables around Kuzo's arm and pulled him aboard the roof. With the addition of the Avatar, the transport had acquired its full roster.

With Kuzo, P'Li, and Lin on the roof, Nomu, Raina, and Baro sat in the passenger section of the speeding craft. The six were charged as the main strike team of the operation. They were to lead the other vehicle units into the heart of Ozai's army and take the Phoenix King's head as quickly as possible.

"This might be late, but why do almost _all_ our missions seem to have us rushing into our otherwise certain doom?!" Nomu yelled from his bouncing belted seat.

"Cause it's fun?"(P'Li)

"We do seem to be a 'trial by fire' kind of ridiculous team."(Kuzo)

"Yeah. Trial by fire…and lightning, and water, and arrows, and rock…"(Lin)

The Amphibian banked hard to left to dodge a flock of heavy earthen artillery.

"WHO'S DRIVING THIS THING?!"(Nomu)

"We need not worry. I made sure our vehicle was piloted by the highest ranking tester. According to the scores they were by far the best candidate we could have hope for."(Baro)

Everyone seemed to pause for a second and then begin to lose color in their face. Their thoughts synchronized as they remembered the Shogun was busy with other matters when they had visited the garages the day before. Raina and Nomu looked through the window divider between the driver and passenger. The motorist's helmet seemed to fit oddly on whoever's head it rested on.

"What's the name of the driver?"(Nomu)

"Hm? I paid more attention to the score rather than the name so…" Baro flipped through the clipboard he had brought with him. "Registered as…'Salami… Ato'."

Nomu involuntarily banged his head on the back of his seat upon hearing the false name. Even though everyone was aboard a loud moving vehicle, the atmosphere was deafly silent. They refused to speak for the longest time.

…

…

…

"Asami is driving the vehicle, isn't she?"(Kuzo)

No one wanted to respond or confirm it. They only looked away, trying not to see the inconvenient truth in front of them. It seemed the motorist had been listening in on the conversation and had visually stiffened.

The Avatar maneuvered his way into the window beside the driver and peeked in. As expected, the child Asami was sitting in the driver's seat. With a helmet too large for her head, and a metal block connecting her foot to the pedal, the girl maneuvered the vehicle through the chaotic battlefield.

"Asami…"(Kuzo)

The little girl tried her best not to look at the Avatar and stared straight ahead.

"I can reach the pedals. You said I was too young because I could barely reach them. Now I can, so—"(Asami)

Kuzo removed her helmet.

"You shouldn't wear something that obscures your vision so much. There's no turning back now, I suppose."(Kuzo)

The tiny driver took the words as reluctant consent and nodded excitedly.

"I won't let you down!"(Asami)

"So… none of us knew that Asami snuck in as our driver. Agreed?"(Kuzo)

""Agreed"" everyone voiced simultaneously.

"All of Hiroshi's blame goes on her only."(Nomu)

"WHAT?!"(Asami)

""Agreed"" everyone answered again.

Asami wailed.

"We're coming up on the Ba Sing Se line."(Kuzo)

"All drivers, accelerate at full throttle! Toph and Lin. Proceed as you see fit," Baro ordered through the radio.

Atop all the Amphibians stood the Joint Army's most elite Earth Benders. A certain distance before smashing head on with the Ba Sing Se battalions, Lin and her soldiers summoned ramps in front of their respective transports. The passengers all felt their stomachs churn as they began ascending the incline. Except for P'Li who thought it was all,

"Fun times!"(P'Li)

Back at the city outskirts, the most powerful Metal Bender gathered energy into her center of gravity. As the vehicles were about to launch into the sky, Toph performed a motion that seemed to shift the ground under her. The metal transports took an extra boost forward from the Metal Bending and cannon balled through the air. Everyone held their breath as the vans cleared over the Ba Sing Se army. Except for P'Li who laughed during the entire jump.

Every single Amphibian hit the ground with a hard rebound that threatened to flip the transport on its head. Some of the vans had landed in the last rows of the enemy armies, but were able to push forward. Many had surprisingly cleared the whole legions and continued their driving unhindered. Their plan of striking a significant blow against the frontline opposition and penetrating through the softened forces was a success.

"So… _easy_ part's done," P'Li said cheerfully.

They all gave a collective sigh.

"Yes. Now all we have to do is take Ozai's head. Shouldn't be _too_ difficult."(Baro)

Passengers of the Lead Vehicle looked to the titanic zeppelins above and the Lion Turtles in the distance.

The initial Blitzkrieg was a success. It was now on to phase two.

The showdown between the Joint Forces and the Phoenix King was about to begin.


	60. The Strongest Duo

**Chapter 60 – The Strongest Duo**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar, Kuzo and Baro forge a reluctant alliance to deal with the immediate threat that is Ozai's Air Benders. Before the decisive battle is waged, Nomu is recruited as a spy for the Shogun, P'Li plans to return home with her father after the battle, and the Avatar gives the Red Lotus their first mission of erasing Air Bending from the world. With covert preparations in place for both sides, the Joint Factions head for a showdown with the Phoenix King. After the initial Blitzkrieg operation, a fleet of Amphibian vehicles tears its way past Ba Sing Se forces, aiming to take Ozai's head. In the lead transport, rode Kuzo, Baro, Raina, Nomu, P'Li, Lin, and Asami as driver.)_

The ground erupts with cannon fire as the team's Amphibian veers widely to dodge the blow. On the roof of the van, Kuzo looks to his right and then his left. The vehicles that were part of the initial Blitzkrieg were thinning out. The Avatar looked up at the source of the havoc with a dire expression.

Airships covered the skies like dark clouds, aiming their cannons down at the speeding cars. While the situation was far from shooting fish in a barrel, it did not bode well for the Joint Faction who were limited in terms of retaliation. The only thing they could do for the moment, was press forward to Ozai's flagship.

As the team charged at blistering speeds, Kuzo heard a sharp whistle in the air. He immediately dropped to the front hood of the Amphibian, while unsheathing his sword. Piercing rings entered everyone's ears as the Avatar began cleaving long arrows from the sky; six of them deflected while the rest were ignored. The shots not parried stabbed empty armor and the space near their intended target, Asami.

The Yuyan Air Benders had caught up with them and begun trying to hinder their progress towards the Phoenix King. Arrows fell all over the vehicle and on their fellow Amphibians beside them. Lin and P'Li were doing their best to secure the team's safety and were accomplishing the task for the most part.

"Lin! Switch places to guard Asami!" Kuzo shouted.

The Metal Bender nodded and the two rotated their positions without the slightest gap. Four more flying shafts targeted the driver, but were blocked by Lin's spinning spears. The van rocked back and forth, dodging more cannon fire, while Asami expertly maneuvered the vehicle through the hectic battlefield.

As Kuzo took Lin's position, an arm pulled him down through the moon roof opening, and into the back passenger section of the Amphibian. The Avatar looked angrily at the person who forcefully withdrew him and found the face of Baro.

"You don't have time for that, boy! Leave the defense to P'Li. We need to plan out our next move."

Kuzo almost argued back, but held his tongue. Wavering emotions had no place in the fight of their lives. The young man stifled his annoyance and began discussing the group's next move with the other passengers.

"We're under more fire than anticipated, Avatar."(Raina)

"Do you need Lin with you?" Kuzo asked Nomu.

"Sparing Lin or P'Li is not an option. We'll need them both for guarding the transport. You're gonna have to go with the bare minimum."(Nomu)

"Having second thoughts without one of your girlfriends with you?"(Baro)

"Shut up. Have you identified the flagship yet?"(Kuzo)

"Of course. It's the massive eyesore in the air," Baro said as he handed him a pair of binoculars.

The Avatar focused his sight towards where they were heading. There he saw an airship larger than all the others. Big red and gold flags, bearing the symbol of the Phoenix Army, draped down the sides. Two Lion Turtles were shackled to Ozai's Flagship as escort crafts. Kuzo heard the Shogun scoff beside him.

"Honestly, he's practically shouting that he's aboard that ship. If it were me, I'd at least prepare a fake one as a feint."

"How are we sure that _isn't_ what Ozai is planning?"

"Because the old fool has too much idiotic pride. He's on that ship. I'm sure of it."

Kuzo didn't argue any further. They had given the Shogun operational command for the mission specifically for his intelligent intuition. From this point forward, they would be playing this battle by ear. That required the directing of a highly adaptive brain. Intuition and imagination that worked under the most suffocating pressures. Baro had taken the position in full and even elected to join them at the front lines. As much as Kuzo disliked his father, he could never discount the reliability he received from having him as a commander.

"Even with the small unit, the artillery fire from the flagship is going to be like climbing a mountain in the middle of an avalanche. How are they supposed to get up there?"(Nomu)

Baro looked at the flagship as their vehicle approached it. He twiddled a lit cigarette between his fingers, while thin veils of smoke drifted around them. His eyes widened slightly on the Lion Turtles.

"You'll move on the Lion Turtles initially. They won't have air to surface weapons. Use their link to the Flagship and board that way."

"And if he decides to cut the chains?"

"Jump."

Kuzo narrowed his sight at the overly simple response. The Shogun rolled his eyes.

"Kidnap an Archer and make them fly you over. Drive the Turtle into the side of the ship. Do whatever it takes. You're _both_ more than capable."

Kuzo looked to Raina and they nodded to each other.

"We're coming within range, you two need to get ready."(Nomu)

The Avatar and the Leader of the Lightning Count obediently stood from their seats and made their way to the moon roof exit. Before leaving, the Shogun gently held Raina's face in his hands. The man pulled her to him and imparted a loving kiss.

"Be safe," Baro said softly.

Raina caressed his hand and smiled with fondness. Meanwhile, Nomu and Kuzo looked at the couple uncomfortably.

"_You're_ not gonna kiss me too, are you?"

"Shut up, Nomu."

"Well, good luck, anyway. Don't die or fail. You know, or else we'll all die and I don't really like that."

"You've always had a way with words, imbecile. I'll make sure to take them to heart."

And with that, Raina and Kuzo moved onto the roof. Violent gust and heat greeted the pair as they exited the interior. P'Li was Combustion Bending in a way to deflect any artillery, while Lin was doing it with her multiple spears. They both turned to the two upon their ascent.

"Am I coming along?"(Lin)

Kuzo shook his head. "Bare minimum only. We need you to assist in guarding the Amphibian."

Lin stared at the Avatar for a moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a depthful tone.

Kuzo knew what she meant. Lin followed his lead and his lead alone, regardless of the operation leader's orders. She also did not like leaving the Avatar by himself with Raina, who could turn on him at any moment. Though Kuzo appreciated the gesture, he reaffirmed his previous statement.

"I am. Make sure Asami stays in one piece or Hiroshi will strap our asses to bombs and shoot us into the Ba Sing Se forces."

"Hahaha! What's with the sudden sense of humor?"(P'Li)

"Something to lighten morale. Was it successful?"

"Mostly because you never say stuff like that!"

"Good. Both of you are ordered not to perish. Is that understood?"

""Got it!"" Lin and P'Li both responded.

The Combustion Bender held out her fist towards Kuzo.

"See you on the other side."

The Avatar nodded and bumped the fist.

P'Li immediately turned up and shot a wide combustion shot into the air. The conflagration served as cover rather than for any offensive effect. In the wake of the explosion, Raina and Kuzo dropped off the back of the vehicle and onto the ground. The dust kicked up by the vehicle, shielded their presence.

The pair landed on their feet, and the Avatar went into a temporary trance. Light faded in and out from his eyes like a flickering lantern. The ground underneath their feet rumbled, and air gathered into pockets beneath their limbs. The Pseudo Avatar State was accessed and Kuzo shot the pair towards one of the Lion Turtles above. A controlled boom sounded softly, and the land vibrated with the launch. All of it done in order to attract as little attention as possible.

From the Amphibian, the teammates tracked the duo from the corner of their eyes. They tried not to draw attention to the flying Avatar, as they inwardly prayed that the pair's presence would go unnoticed. It seemed, though, that everything would be fine since none of the archers changed their movements.

Raina and Kuzo landed on the edge of the Lion Turtle's shell and disappeared into the forest growing on its back. The Joint Faction breathed a sigh of relief on the small success, but there was no time to dwell on it. The vehicle unit now had the arduous task of putting up a losing fight. They would have to act as a real threat and draw as much attention as possible, while the small strike team made its way into Ozai's lair.

"All Amphibian units, begin offensive maneuvers! Remember to pace yourselves. We are to buy as much time as possible for them to get the job done," Baro commanded into his radio.

Various voices answered back in confirmation.

At this point of the battle, the vans ceased their head long rush and started using more varied maneuvers. The Benders on the top of the vehicles began trying to launch attacks at the Air Benders, as well as the zeppelins above. Throughout the ensuing skirmish, the Shogun delivered clear instructions to ensure none of them clustered too closely to one another to avoid making for easy targets. Under his command, they were even able to strike back at the flying forces to a certain extent. Nomu, who acted as his Second, also micromanaged some other units to divide the burden.

"You seem stressed, Nomu. You should relax, if you're too on edge, you won't last until the end."(Baro)

"Sorry, but we are putting the fate of our lives and all the ones around us on the shoulders of only _two_ people."

"You're worried."

"And you're not?"

"Of course, not. It is no exaggeration or joke when I say, as long as I have Raina and Kuzo under my command, no battle is unwinnable."

"They've never even worked together before."

"Nomu. Take note, because I will not be repeating this again. Those two may very well be most threatening Benders in the world. Not solely in sheer power but in mind, spirit, and adaptability. As much as I may criticize my son, his sense for battle surpasses my own. The only other, who has that same level of instinct is the one right beside him. The team may be only built of two members, but if it's Raina and Kuzo…" he chuckled. "They might be the strongest duo to have ever existed."

"… The way you praise him, it's hard to believe you tried to have him killed before."

"In a time of peace, I wanted to bring prosperity to the world the diplomatic way, and it would have taken the sacrifice of one life. Is that what you are asking me? My son has immeasurable value in a time of war, but in an age of tranquility, he would pick a fight out of boredom and hunger for power."

Nomu understood the Shogun's words a bit too much for his liking. Rather than further the discussion, he decided to focus on performing his duties. He picked up his radio and hailed Mei.

"How's your situation?"

*Krrkkk* "Fine. Unfortunately, all the Air Benders have turned back and are focusing their full attention on your Amphibians. The only forces attacking us are the battalions from Ba Sing Se. It'll take a while before we work through them. I wouldn't count on us providing reinforcements any time soon."

"So we're basically on our own. We'll make due. Just help us when you can."

*Krrkkk* "Roger that."

The connection cut out and Nomu contemplated continuing his earlier conversation with the Shogun, but then he noticed something.

Baro was staring wide eyed into the sky as if he were hypnotized. Curious, Nomu also peeked his head out of the window to get a good look at what was drawing his attention. He then saw the reason for the flabbergast expression and shared it himself.

A majority of the Air Benders were circling around Ozai's Flagship at high speeds. A great tornado began to form, connecting the heavens to the earth.

If left alone, the attack would obliterate the Amphibian force in the next few moments…

Kuzo and Raina ran through the small forest atop the Lion Turtle's back. Traveling from one edge of the shell to another, they found the chains that shacked the flying animal to Ozai's airship. Without further ado, the pair jumped on the metal bridge and began running along the link.

The two were able to sneak aboard the zeppelin unnoticed and continued their infiltration deep into the sky fortress. Along the way, they encountered minor resistance in the form of Yuyan Archers and Fire Benders. Fortunately, Kuzo had picked up Lin's trick for Earth Bending mirrors to scout ahead and around corners. With surprise constantly on their side, coupled with Raina's lightning fast movements, rivaled by only Mei or Ty Lee, the small strike team dispatched the sentries flawlessly. The two worked with quiet swiftness and eventually found themselves in a wide cabin. There the strongest duo would find their prize.

Ozai sat in a lavish chair while the Leader of the Yuyan Archers, Tooru, stood beside him. Although the room was large with a high ceiling, the atmosphere was rack with tension. The four stared at each other in silence, as only the machines lining the walls made the only noise.

*Glug Glug Glug*

Raina, Ozai, and Tooru turned curiously to the source of the sudden out of place sound.

At the center of the three's attention, was Kuzo downing a small gourd of alcohol. The air seemed to stagnate a bit at the peculiar turn of events. Even the Avatar's partner was caught a bit off guard.

"You know, when you talked about drinking in order to Water Bend, I was under the assumption that you were joking."

Kuzo wiped his mouth with a refreshing *Pah!*.


	61. The Fall of Avatar Aang

**Chapter 61 – The Fall of Avatar Aaang**

_Victory was within my grasp…_

…

_I chose mercy over cruelty…_

…

_The world was darker than I realized._

On the cliffs of what would one day be called Republic City or Phoenix Landing, Ozai and I fought in the twilight of Sozin's Comet.

I placed my hands over the mad man's heart and mind, forcing the energy within myself into the connection. I pushed to take away his Bending instead of his life. I'd never fought a battle like this.

The Phoenix King's spirit and mine collided in a contest of pure will. In the violent struggle, I slowly became consumed by his raw emotions. This man's ambitions threatened to engulf me. I felt his greed and aspirations. His charisma. His heart.

… And his ruthlessness.

I felt Ozai winning influence over my spirit. Like a fire burning through my very being, I anguished. I hung on by the tips of my fingers, fighting to hold on even a second longer.

And then I felt it.

From the void came Raava's Light.

My spirit renewed and I pushed Ozai's corruption back.

But the victory was short lived.

Something strange swelled from the Phoenix King and bolstered his strength. It was dark and ancient. Before I could react properly, everything turned black.

My mind reeled and I felt… cold inside. Empty. I could no longer feel the Qi coursing through my veins.

When I came to, I saw Ozai standing above me, smiling like a demon.

A strong smell of burning flesh entered my nose.

I looked to my right arm and found nothing there but black ash.

I screamed. For how long and for how much I cannot recall. My mind went blank and I could no longer form tangible thought. Ozai continued to burn my limbs until I passed out from the pain.

When I awoke again, I was among the stars. I had entered the Avatar Plane where Raava and all the past reincarnations greeted me warmly. The realization swept over my heart like a cold bath.

"Oh… I failed…" was all I could say.

The past Avatar lives comforted me as I wept for eons in the spirit world. They were proud of me. They told me I performed admirably and I eventually accepted my misgivings. I could take pride in knowing that I had not failed the world, but the world failed me. I tried my best to save it and bring peace, but its people wanted no part of it.

I joined the collective of spirits and we shared our thoughts. From the Plane, we watched the world of mortals tear itself apart. I learned that no matter how hard any of us tried, the Avatars would never be able to bring permanent peace.

We had no misgivings about this.

That is, until we met _him_.

Eyes burning with defiance, the child stood before all the past Avatar lives, undaunted.

The son of Azula, Kuzo.

He accosted us and proclaimed he would do what we never had the willingness to do; take the drastic measures we never had the heart to take. That he would be the one to bring true everlasting peace, even if it meant forsaking everything the Avatars stood for.

As anyone would guess, he was met with disproval. We condemned the boy's methods. He demanded that we make our strength available to him through the Avatar State.

We refused.

The Avatar Kuzo believed in the same ruthlessness his grandfather and his mother did, but of a different variation. The boy would sacrifice for the greater good and resort to necessary evils. We could never agree with such a thing.

The Avatar was a symbol of balance and peace. The shepherd that guided the world impartially, never aiding one side over the other, passing judgment from a higher authority. We were to help the mortals as much as we could, live out our duties to the best we could, and then die with dignity.

The young Kuzo embodied everything opposite of that. He refused our teachings and turned his back on his destiny. The child Avatar went as far as blaming us for the chaotic state of the world. That we were partially responsible for it all.

So he severed the connection with his past lives. He chose to fight without our guidance. Kuzo walked the path of a ruthless Avatar.

And we watched.

We saw him grow up and meet with some of my old friends, and even some old foes. He eventually created an army that would assist him in his ambitions. With every passing day, the boy grew stronger than any of us could ever have imagined.

Truth be told, it frightened us.

And now he stood where I met my greatest defeat.

Before the Phoenix King, at a crossroads of fate.


	62. The Easy Part

**Chapter 62 – The Easy Part(lol)**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar, Kuzo and Raina begin their battle with Ozai and Tooru. Meanwhile, outside the flagship, the Air Bending Yuyan Archers were forming a tornado to wipe out the Joint Army's Amphibian forces.)_

Nomu felt his breath catch painfully in his throat. It was hard for him to keep in control as he watched the manmade storm kicking up. Along with him, all the soldiers of the alliance beheld the sight with disbelief.

A swirling tower of wind loomed in front of the ground army. As if it were a snake connecting the sky to the earth, it writhed back and forth like a living catastrophe. In the eye of the storm, was Ozai's flagship and Lion Turtles, safely shielded away from the outside attacks of the Amphibians.

Nomu forcefully tried to pull himself together and gather his thoughts. They were supposed to be stalling for time, while putting up a losing fight…

But after seeing the new attack beginning to gain momentum, such a half measured tactic was no longer an option. They would have to fight hard just to stay alive. The question was how.

Even without looking at his comrades, Nomu could feel everyone's morale plummeting. He took a swig of his wine to calm his nerves. If he had learned anything from his time with Avatar Kuzo, it was that even the strongest of oppositions were vulnerable to defeat. You just had to find the opportunity. When your opponent fought hard, sometimes you simply had to dig your feet in and fight harder. He turned to the Shogun ready to calm the leader down and begin discussions for countermeasures.

Fortunately, Nomu's concern for Baro was unnecessary. The Operations Commander showed no signs of even the slightest unnerving as he stared at the titanic tornado before him. The monstrous scene reflected in the man's eyes, which were like cold, undisturbed liquid, unblinking and ever watchful. He spared no excess attention to anything else as the cogs in his mind churned to produce a solution.

Nomu couldn't help but feel admiration for the man. He probably never lost his balance for even a second. While everyone had lost hope; however brief, he alone continued calculating and strategizing.

The Shogun blinked.

"Earth Benders. Kick up as much as sand as possible. We must disturb their vision and concentration!" he yelled into the radio.

As if waking from their stupor, various voices answered back on the communications and confirmed the order received. The moment the command was issued, a sudden sharpness could be felt in the ground forces. With a clear objective in sight, the previously low esteemed forces felt a resurgence in morale. They moved like clockwork again.

Nomu couldn't let himself fall behind.

While Baro coordinated the Sand Bending, Nomu had taken charge of organizing the attacks by Fire Benders and P'Li.

In the main chamber of their flagship, Ozai and Tooru faced down their twin adversaries in Avatar Kuzo and the Leader of the Lightning Count, Raina. The Yuyan Archer, grabbed five arrows from his quiver and notched them. At the same time, Ozai inhaled a deep breath and readied to blow a breath of fire. Tooru loosed his shafts with the added velocity of Air Bending, while the Phoenix King ignited the projectiles with his own Fire Bending.

The combined attack resulted in five howling missiles that streamed towards Kuzo and Raina with an intent to burn and maim. The drunk Avatar pulled water from the atmosphere and bent it into a wall. Though the liquid extinguished the flames, the arrows passed through the barrier, still glowing with orange heat. Raina was up next as she went into Lightning Deity briefly, and felt electricity surge her veins. Using her steel arm guards, she slapped down the arrows with defiant impudence.

The air cracked with thunder as Ozai began summoning lightning. He finished his motion and a crooked stream of light split the air. The Avatar moved forward and took the brunt of the attack. He absorbed the electricity and felt needles prick his blood vessels as he tamed the energy coursing through him. After tempering it into a calmer form, he transferred it to his partner.

With Lightning Chain, Raina melded her Qi with Kuzo's and Ozai's. The combination erupted from her fingertips as she pointed the attack at Tooru. Thunder screamed across the room like a spear of light and blinded everyone temporarily.

When vision returned, it was revealed that Tooru had dodged the blow and had begun flying through the air. He shot arrows into empty spaces, but the projectiles would suddenly veer towards Raina and Kuzo from odd angles. To deflect the strikes, Raina entered Lightning Deity again, while Kuzo drunkenly swung his sword with deceptive weightiness.

Not speaking a word, the Avatar and leader of the Lightning Count communicated with a subtle look. The greater threat of their foes was Tooru. Even without Air Bending, he would have made for a difficult opponent. Meanwhile, Ozai was olden, slow, and from their information, a bit sickly. The Phoenix King was also the linchpin of the army. It made him the apparent vulnerability in the current battle.

Kuzo and Raina communicated their thoughts like veterans who had worked together for years. Instinct would take care of the rest. The Avatar gathered as much water as he could and sent a sudden torrent towards Ozai. As Kuzo concentrated on defeating the Phoenix King, it would be Raina's responsibility to engage Tooru. With Lightning Deity being the only viable counter to the Archer's inhuman agility, the tactical assignments were clear.

Confronted by a liquid serpent barreling down on him, Ozai filled his lungs with Qi and poured fire from his mouth. The great forces of flame and water smashed into each other. The sound of steam being created filled the room with a loud hiss.

As the Faction Leaders locked into their stalemate, Raina and Tooru began their own deadly match. The Archer shot arrows that soared in confusing parabolas towards Kuzo. Raina intercepted the projectiles and shot some of her own attacks at Ozai. Two lances of fire stabbed towards the occupied Phoenix King, but Tooru had nullified them with a barrier of wind.

The agile combatants exchanged attacks, untraceable to the naked eye. Lightning Deity clashed with Yuyan Air Bending, while the Avatar fought head on with the Phoenix King. The balance of the fight tipped unsteadily, each pair vying desperately for the decisive edge.

"That's insane, Nomu."

The slightly buzzed Water Bender frowned at the Shogun's critique.

"Do you have a better idea, _sir_?"

"Unbelievable. And why are you drinking in the middle of battle?!"

Nomu took another sip.

"Helps me come up with awesome ideas."

"And you believe what you just suggested was an 'awesome' idea?"

"We need to change the status quo. The Air Bender's tornado is being taken care of, but those zeppelin's are zeroing in on us. We have to turn the tide."

"Need I remind you, that we are not trying to _win_ the battle, but prolong its duration?"

"But winning would be a bonus, right?"

"…. Unbelievable."

"I will take that as your consent, Commander boss man."

Nomu began administering instructions to the Amphibian forces. Due to the ridiculousness of the plot, many asked for clarification. The Water Bender only laughed and drunkenly assured them that the plan would work… probably.

"Asami! We're going for that one! Punch it!" Nomu ordered, while pointing to a close by airship.

The indicated zeppelin was on the larger side compared to the other flying transports. The Second in Command had chosen that one specifically because its air to surface artillery had been destroyed. The airborne dreadnought served little more than good shade than anything else.

Asami released the throttle on the Amphibian, and the bus raced towards the ship's direction. At top speed, two allied vehicles ran parallel to them. When they had reached a certain distance, Lin used her Earth Bending to create a ramp for their van.

After making the slope as accurate as possible, she began Metal Bending the hood of the car. A steel wall completely covered Asami's window, and the child fearlessly held down the accelerator while driving blind.

Their Amphibian started the incline, while P'Li and Lin quickly entered the vehicle and fastened their seatbelts. The passengers and child driver began holding their breath for the next moment to come. As the transport reached the end of their launch pad, the accompanying vehicles' Metal Benders went through their motions. The lead bus went airborne and with their allies' moves finishing, the riders felt a sudden g-force. Their allies had Metal Bent the vehicle hard into the air. Riders of the lead transport all thought their bones and inner organs had shifted from the shock.

The Amphibian flew for at least three seconds. Though, it was only a brief amount of time, the passengers felt the moment slow to a crawl. Finally, the instant they were waiting for came to pass.

The metal transport crashed into the bridge of a flying dreadnought and flipped around the interior. Passengers inside the Amphibian experienced violent shocks and jerking as the bus finally met a wall to slam into. For a while, there was no sound.

Phoenix Army soldiers on the bridge had braced themselves behind their stations when the vehicle shattered through the glass window. Caught off guard, the airship crew could only stare unbelievingly at the transport. All was eerily silent, and then they suddenly heard muffled voices.

"Asami?"(Lin)

"I'm okay~"(Asami)

"P'Li?"(Lin)

"Added to my top hated things ever, in very close second to Mechs is Amphibians and Airships… Technology is evil…"(P'Li)

"Nomu? Baro?"(Lin)

"I am going to kill, Nomu."(Baro)

"I think I'm mad at me enough to kill myself, actually."(Nomu)

"So, what now, master plan?"(P'Li)

"Well… We take over the ship, blast the other ships out of the sky, ram into the Air Bending tornado. You know, the easy part."(Nomu)

"Oh. Right. The easy part."(Lin)

""The easy part…"" they all groaned.

Ozai was losing ground against Kuzo. Even with Vaatu's teachings and influence, the Phoenix King could not best the Avatar in a contest of pure strength. The man had pinned his hopes on Tooru finding an opening to put an arrow into his adversary's heart. Alas, the Lightning Deity wielding counterpart proved more than a match for the Leader of the Yuyan. Ozai inwardly cursed as he resolved to use his trump card.

The Phoenix King halted his fire breathing and began a peculiar set of motions. Kuzo expected his enemy to switch to Lightning Bending in an attempt to tip the scales. When the electricity conducted into the water, the Avatar planned to redirect it. As if answering the young man's predictions, lightning burst from both of Ozai's hands, connecting to Kuzo like blood veins of energy. It came as a surprise that the attack the Avatar received was nothing like a thunder bolt.

The lightning was, in actuality, a method of establishing a spiritual connection. Kuzo immediately understood what the technique meant. The Avatar and the Phoenix King were once again, going to battle to take away the other's Bending. A battle that had been waged so long ago, during the events of Sozin's Comet. Ozai had changed the game from a contest of raw power to a contest of will. Therein lied his only hopes of victory, and his confidence was not unfounded. His previous victory against the Avatar Aang, in the same type of match, bolstered his emotional strength.

Kuzo felt the Phoenix King's energies invade his body. The surprise attack had caught him off guard, but he was able to find a mental foothold. In almost an instant, the young man had sobered up and began pouring his will into the clash of souls. Ozai sensed his influence being pushed back and grimaced. The young Avatar grinned slightly in response.

_Do not mistake me for a certain weak minded fool you have defeated before. I believe it is time I corrected my predecessor's folly._

Dark red energy swelled within Kuzo and streamed its way through Ozai. The young man's resolve was greater than any could have imagined. Memories of Iroh, his mother, killing Touma, fighting his friends, and much more, fueled the Avatar's heart. The isolated training with Kyoshi had taught him to channel his harmful experiences into focused determination. A weakness that used to cripple him, was turned into the very thing that drove his every action.

Ozai's desperate ambitions were dwarfed by Kuzo's tenacity.

P'Li shot combustion shot after combustion shot from the airship's glassless window. Her artillery fire easily found its mark in the side of nearby zeppelins. One by one, they began falling to the ground resulting from explosions detonated near their engines.

Unfortunately, the dreadnought the team was on was being surrounded with haste. The large blimp was slowly, but certainly, incurring enough damage from enemy ships to disable its flight.

Asami, who was piloting the airship began steering it towards the sand filled tornado. As planned, Lin accessed one of the gigantic chains usually used to anchor the zeppelin to the ground or shackle to a Lion Turtle. Before the blimp reached the sand storm, the Metal Bender shot the steel link into the hull of nearby airship.

"TIME TO GO!" P'Li yelled in a panic as she hoisted Asami on her shoulder.

Along the thin bridge raced Lin, Nomu, P'Li carrying Asami, and Baro, in that order. Right before reaching the end of the line, the Combustion Bender detonated a hole for the group to climb through. Lin and Nomu swooped in and cleared it of any hostiles. Steel spears and gourds dug into the Phoenix Army bodies as the group charged for the current ship's chain. The group had planned on linking as many zeppelins together, dragging them all into the sand tornado.

"Hey, so, I feel like we need to address a certain flaw in this strategy," Nomu suddenly spoke up.

Everyone turned to him with an annoyed look.

"How exactly… are we going to get down when all the zeppelins are tied to each other and turning inside the swirling wind of death?"

They all looked at each other for answers but found none.

""Crack…""

Kuzo released a shockwave as he blasted towards Ozai. With one hand thrust towards the Phoenix King's heart and the other over his forehead, the Avatar put an end to their battle of wills. The eerie red energies connected to its victim's core being. The young man felt his grandfather's Qi fade away into nothing as Ozai lost consciousness under the strain.

Tooru saw his master's defeat and broke away from Raina. As he soared towards the Avatar like a vengeful gale, the Archer notched four arrows into his bow. The Leader of the Lightning Count invoked her Lightning Deity with growing fatigue. In an instant, a ghostly streak from the woman's white hair, dashed towards the Air Bender.

*Gahk!*

Around the man's throat was Raina's hands, closed in a vice grip. Electricity poured into her fingertips and into her prey's spine. Despite all the pain and the imminent defeat, Tooru aimed his bow at Kuzo. The distance was twenty feet, and even the Avatar would not be able to prevent the piercing blows at such a close range. The string creaked back on the pull. The Archer's eyes met with the Avatar's and saw an unmistakable spark.

Before the arrows were loosed, a sword was driven into the man's chest. Tooru looked down in disbelief. Kuzo had crossed the empty space in an instant. The young man's body crackled with dark red lightning colored of an old aged star. Tooru's bow and arrows dropped to the floor with a loud clatter.

With the Yuyan's final action, he turned his attention from his slayer to his unconscious master. He heaved a deep sigh before his spirit extinguished. Kuzo and Raina laid the dead body gently to the floor. They had waged an honorable battle with a warrior they had the utmost respect for. The two spared the loyal soldier a moment of silence.

When some time passed, Raina looked from the dead man's face to Kuzo.

"Lightning Deity?" she questioned on the Avatar's final attack with a curious and semi impressed tone.

He shrugged. "A very incomplete form."

"Ah. Mei must have told you about it. Not bad for having never seen the real thing until now."

"The perfected version is more formidable than I could have imagined."

"Hoho~ Is that a compliment? Well, even if you continue training in it, you'll never get it to a level to compete with me, though…"

The words contained layers of meaning. The partners judged each other's condition, wondering how much of a toll their techniques had taken on them. They contemplated betraying the other in that instant.

Kuzo scoffed.

"No, I suppose I'll never catch up if I begin now. I'll have to find some other alternative to deal with you in the future."

Raina grinned. "Then I look forward to the day we do battle, Avatar."

The two signed a nonverbal truce, picked up the unconscious Ozai, and made their way towards the flagship's bridge. There, the strongest duo finished their first and last mission together. They hailed everyone they could through the zeppelin's radios, and announced the end of the battle. At first, the other airships could not believe the news and refused to comply, but their attitudes changed when they saw the Phoenix King's blimp land. Slowly, the others followed the lead and the fighting died down.

In the quietness after the battle, news of the defeated Phoenix King resounded throughout the world.


	63. Aftermath

Chapter 63 – Aftermath

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo and Raina have succeeded in capturing Ozai, effectively ending the war with the Phoenix Faction. As the victors return to the city of Phoenix Landing, the next chain of events begins to unfold. P'Li is leaving her team to join her father in the Fire Capital. Nomu continues to spy for Baro. Kuzo is starting the next phase of his plans, which includes initializing his shadow group, the Red Lotus, on their first mission of getting rid of Air Bending. But before anything else, they must decide what to do with the captured Phoenix King.)_

Two days have passed after the defeat of Ozai.

It was night in the meeting chambers of the city's tallest tower. A council was being held to determine the alliance's next course of action. Around a large map table stood the Avatar and his cohorts, and on the opposite side were the Shogun and his.

"So! As per our agreement, I will be taking custody of the Lion Turtles, and you shall have the Yuyan Air Benders," Baro said to Kuzo.

"I am amending that agreement. I will take the Turtles and you will have the Archers."

There was a brief moment of tensity.

"I don't see why not."

After seeing Kuzo surprised by the sudden agreement, Baro continued speaking in a business like fashion.

"Now, what would you like to do about Ozai?"

The Avatar looked down for a moment and closed his eyes.

"I will execute him in front of our armies. It will serve as a message for the future. The Avatar does not stand for injustice," he said coldly.

_Hmph. How naïve._

As the Shogun thought that, he physically nodded.

"Very well, Kuzo. By the way…" he sneered. "…Now that the joint operation against Ozai is over, what is to become of our alliance? Do we go our separate ways? A truce? A unification perhaps? Or…" Baro chuckled. "…must we go to war again?"

Everyone in room tensed at the issue, and Kuzo narrowed his eyes at his father. The Shogun had played his mental chess move with a deafening sharpness. The Avatar had prepared his answer beforehand, but contemplated the action until the last minute.

With finality, he answered.

"I will never ally myself with you. If you want peace, then pledge yourself under me, and even then, I might not choose to completely pardon you."

Baro laughed.

"I see… Well, unfortunately, I will be unable to play along with your childish behaviors. A truce will be enacted until after Ozai's execution and you leave my city then?"

"…Agreed."

"Then we shall meet again tomorrow morning, at Ozai's death sentencing."

Without imparting any more words, Kuzo and his company turned to leave the chambers. As the Avatar's Faction Leaders moved out of the room, Baro and Raina made eye contact with Nomu. The Water Bender subtly nodded before exiting. A mischievous smile appeared on the Shogun's face at the small exchange.

Their new spy had reported Kuzo's planned actions long before the meeting had taken place. Nomu informed them of the Avatar's decision to execute Ozai, his refusal of any type of peaceful alliance, and the possibility of making a preemptive strike of some kind, before separating his army from the Shogun's.

With the intel, Baro was able to set certain machinations in motion to reap benefits from Kuzo's actions. He turned to Raina to reconfirm their schemes.

"The propaganda is ready?"

The Leader of the Lightning Count nodded.

"Rumors are already spreading of Kuzo's barbaric reputation for executing anyone who protests him, and refusing the offer of peace. He'll be known for letting the war continue when it could have been stopped here and now. Likewise, word about you attempting to pacify him will get around. Your public merciful image is established."

"Good."

The Shogun grinned with satisfaction as he thought on Nomu.

"He's proving his worth several times over, already."

"That would seem to be the case."

"You have doubts?"

"In the spy's trust worthiness, not particularly. It's just we are still missing pieces of information. He's hinted at Kuzo putting some plan into action before he leaves…."

"An assassination?"

"I doubt it, Shogun. Even Kuzo would not be so brazen."

"True. He'll aim for a smaller victory, but what exactly? The Lion Turtles and the Yuyan?"

"That would be my guess."

"Strengthen the security."

"By your order."

"So… This is goodbye."

P'Li sat in a tent, surrounded by everyone she called friends. Kuzo, Lin, and Nomu were closest to her. After them, were Toph, Sokka, Ty Lee, Mei, Asami, and Aki. They could all barely fit into the small camp site as it was.

Each of them had taken turns saying their own one on one goodbyes. There were some tears, but they all felt better knowing that P'Li would find happiness away from the battlefield. As she moved to leave the tent, she said one last thing to Kuzo.

"Hurry up and defeat Baro, okay? That way we can see each other again freely."

The Avatar showed a rare smile and replied with an "Of course".

P'Li exited the tent and made her way towards her father's settlement. Before she walked too far out of the Avatar Faction's territory, Lin ran out to meet her.

The two shared a steel forged bond that would withstand the endless wear and tears of time. Together, they fought on the frontlines more than Kuzo and Nomu. They had watched each other's backs, shared each other's thoughts, sparred constantly, and found something of an irreplaceable partner in each other. Even in the last battle, where the sky was falling with airships and arrows, the one beside them was the other. Between them, actions spoke volumes more than words.

P'Li and Lin clasped their hands and hugged.

"Looks like you've got one less person that needs looking after."(P'Li)

"When did I become the mom of the group?"(Lin)

"Since forever."

"I would've preferred 'older sister'."

"Nah. Too short."

"Shut up."

They separated and bumped fists.

"Take care of the other two, mom. They've been pretty weird lately. They're not as mature as I am, you know."

"The two idiots will be fine. Just take care of yourself. Enjoy all that peace and quiet for the rest of us."

"Grosssss~ I'm going to be so BORED!"

"Hahaha!"

"…"

"…"

"…I'm not going."

"Don't be stupid."

"But Lin—!"

"P'Li!"

"…"

"You deserve this. Don't feel guilty or I'll kick your ass."

P'Li scoffed. "As if."

"I've beaten the Avatar."

"….Yeah, okay. Maybe."

"Anything else you want to get off your chest?"

"…Promise me you'll fix things between Kuzo and Nomu?"

"They don't need fixing. The idiots will be fine."

"Promise me you won't die."

"…You know I can't—"

"Humor me."

Lin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, okay, I promise… You big stupid softy."

The two warriors smiled fondly and began to walk their separate paths.

When P'Li left the camp, Kuzo gathered the members of the Red Lotus.

"Aki, are the Kyoshi Warriors in place?"(Kuzo)

"Yes."(Aki)

"Security should have tightened."

"Situation, accounted for. No problems."

"Your Qi Point training?"

"Complete."

"Good. So the plan will go as follows," Kuzo paused to observe the rest of the Red Lotus members. "There are seven holding cells for the Yuyan Archers. Mei and Ty Lee are the fastest of us, so they will be responsible for two holding cells each. The rest of us, one apiece. I will complete my objective right before I kill Ozai. Everyone will commence their operations, while most of the attention is concentrated on the execution. Anda will prep the Lion Turtles and our forces for escape."

Kuzo took out a map showing the locations of the prisoners of war. He gave everyone their targets and meted out the finer details of the mission.

"As soon as the execution is done, we must leave Phoenix Landing as quickly as possible. Are there any questions?"

Mei, Ty Lee, and Toph only shook their heads. Aki was still and silent. Lin slightly frowned at the map in front of them. They all wore a look of grim resolve.

"I just wish it wasn't so messy…"(Lin)

"I know. It's far from ideal." Kuzo sighed. "But the other options would take time and preparation we don't have. And the longer we wait, we run the risk of Baro coming up with a complete prevention plan."

"…Crack."

"Indeed."

"But I'm with you, Kuzo. We all are."

All the members nodded as the Avatar turned to Aki.

"I'm sorry. The Kyoshi Warriors…"

An elite squadron of the female soldiers were to assist each Sealer in their job. They also played a huge role in helping the Avatar Faction forces escape in the chaos. They were the most reliable members of the army next to the counselors, and were chosen to bear the difficult tasks because of it.

"They are ready. No hesitation. No doubt," Aki stated solemnly.

The woman of few words spoke with heavy meaning. Everyone appreciated it and took it seriously. The utmost respect was given to the group and their leader.

With the last of the matters finalized, Kuzo was ready to address the rest of his counselors(Sokka, Hiroshi, and Nomu). Everyone was to be informed about leaving the city as quickly as possible after Ozai's death. None of them would know the actions of a shadow group and a select few Kyoshi Warriors, until much later on, after the fact.

The meeting of the Red Lotus was adjourned.

The next morning came quickly.

Kuzo succeeded in his Air Bending sealing assignment with no alerts, and limited casualties. As the rest of the Red Lotus went about their mission, a great mass of people had gathered in Phoenix Landing's town square, waiting for the event to be held. The Avatar went to Ozai alone in the prisoner's cell to hear out a possible last request.

The two sat in silence and it seemed that the former Phoenix King would stubbornly refuse any sort of dialogue until the end.

"…hehe…"

A laugh barely audible, broke the quiet.

"You think your death sentence a joke? Or do you believe I will not go through with it?"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! No, boy. I'm sure you will go through with it. It's in your blood."

"Then what are you laughing at?"

"I didn't have much time left, anyway. But I can go happily knowing that I raised the next 'Phoenix King'. It was what I wanted all along."

"… That is not what I will become."

"Are you sure? Because it seems to me, you're every bit the tyrant I am. No, an even greater successor. You are also an Avatar. The irony."

"…"

"Face it, boy! Accept your destiny and become ruler of this world! I got what I wanted in the very end! HAHAHAHA!"

Kuzo didn't retort the statement. He only stared at the old sickly man until he finished expelling his laughter. When his grandfather finished, the young man spoke.

"You're right. I will become ruler of this world."

Ozai grinned madly.

"But seeing as you will die, I will share with you the full extent of my plans, before you go."

Kuzo leaned into the old man's ear and whispered his master scheme. When he finished, he looked straight into the eyes of his former adversary and predecessor, and found horrifying disbelief.

The color had drained from Ozai's face, and he was no longer exuberant. Kuzo's lips parted into a sly grin at the reaction. His grandfather's expression was complex and unreadable. An amalgam of different emotions assaulted the former Phoenix King at the same time and left him speechless.

"Despair at what you have helped create,_ grandfather._ It is thanks to you and mother that I am as ruthless as I am. I suppose asking you to be proud would be too much? Do you still believe you can go into the afterlife fulfilled?"

Ozai opened his mouth to retort, but Kuzo gagged him before he could. The Avatar began marching him out onto the platform for his execution. The old man struggled to speak. To shout out what Kuzo was planning, but no one untied the cloth from his mouth.

With Ozai forced into a kneeling position, he looked out into the countless faces in the crowd. Beside him, the Avatar unsheathed his sword. The former ruler of the world's last action was a loud muffled sound, which no one could understand.

Kuzo dropped his blade on his grandfather's neck with a resounding ring.

The whole town square was silent.

A quiet thud of a falling head could be heard by all.

In the great courtyard that was as large as a sports' stadium, the only sounds that were disturbingly audible was the soft sound of steel and flesh.

After the execution, the Red Lotus succeeded in sealing the Yuyan captives' Bending. Alerts finally made aware that not everything was as it should be, but by the time the Shogun's forces could act, most of the Avatar's forces were already in mid-escape.

The operation was not without its casualties. Many Kyoshi Warriors had given up their lives for the success of it all. The members of the Red Lotus remembered all the individuals' names and vowed they would never be forgotten, that their sacrifices would not be in vain.

Before the Avatar's forces completely left Phoenix Landing, Baro was able to implement heavy propaganda in the public's eye. The rumors and tarnishing of Kuzo's reputation even reached his own army's ears. The seeds of doubt had been sown, and the Shogun did not doubt that the act would bear fruit in the future.

And so concluded The War of Heaven and Earth.


	64. Unfortunate Things Don't Always Happen

**Chapter 64 – Unfortunate Things Don't Always Happen**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo has executed Ozai, Baro spreads propaganda, the Red Lotus seals Air Bending from the world, and the Lion Turtles plus the rest of the Avatar's army escapes to Omashu. The Heaven and Earth arc concludes and the next phase of the story begins.)_

In the king's office of Omashu's city hall, a tired Bumi sits at his desk. Sparing a disgusted look at the large stacks of papers before him, he reluctantly finishes signing one form and begins scanning another. In response to a long drawn out sigh, his young male secretary refills his mug with coffee.

"Thank you," the king muttered softly as he took a sip.

Bumi eyed the paper in his hands with a raised eye brow.

"Is this about government funding for agricultural assets?"

"Yes, sir," responded the secretary.

"Then why is it here? Have the Christmas Tree do it."

After being overthrown and taken prisoner by Team Avatar and Bumi's rebels, the former Mayor of Omashu was "employed" as the government's treasurer. A decision that many did not agree with. The secretary beside Bumi included.

"My King, you should not give him so much—"

"He is still a citizen of Omashu, and as much as it pains me to admit it, Christmas Tree is more than adequate in the managing of our treasury. Rather than being a useless bum in our jails, draining our resources, I'd rather utilize his talents for the city's benefits."

"Still! There have been accounts stating that he's been embezzling a portion of the money that goes through his department!"

"Ah, yes. I knew about that."

"You knew?! But then—"

"If anything, it's his wages as an employee. I don't mind if he skims a little off the top. As long as it's not too much, I consider it as payment for his services."

"It sends the wrong message, my King! To let him blatantly get away with theft…"

"His official wages are barely enough to live by. He's also under house arrest. The embezzlement is actually being regulated by me. I'm not trying to make him a slave, secretary."

"…."

"In any case, that will be the end of the matter."

The secretary wanted to argue more, but decided that his King was under enough strain, and left the matter be. Little did he know the decision to employ Christmas Tree was not Bumi's idea but actually the Avatar's.

Right after the liberation of Omashu, Kuzo had specifically told the King his master plan. The scheme included the employment of Christmas Tree of all things. Even Bumi hesitated to consent, but agreed to it anyway.

The aged man put aside his dignity and pride, and hired someone he hated to work beside him. Before a citizen of Omashu, before the King of his people, he was a member of the Red Lotus. And that meant absolute loyalty to Kuzo and his ambitions.

Bumi paused to think about what he heard that day, but soon realized he had stopped working. After passing off the report on funding, he began reading another document from the tall pile. As he was about to immerse himself in more arduous work, the sound of double doors opening broke his concentration.

The King looked up with a slightly deranged smile. His visitors all wore stiff expressions in the entranceway.

"It's about time you fellas arrived. Got enough rest I hope~" Bumi said with a tune.

"Uh…y-yeah…"

The one who responded was Sokka. Beside him were Mei, Ty Lee, Toph, and Nomu. Though they tried not to let their expressions show their apprehension, Bumi was able to read them like a book and inwardly enjoyed their suffering.

The Avatar's counselors had arrived in Omashu a week ago. Because they had gone through so much, and the mental stress had accumulated to astronomical proportions, they were given a small reprieve…

That reprieve ended today.

Bumi jumped from behind his desk and began pushing the large stacks of papers that were previously on his desk, into the hands of every one of his new "employees". The man had not been so jolly for a long time, and did nothing to hide his elation.

"Wait! I'm BLIND! I can't do paperwork!" Toph yelled.

"We know you can read, but your job will be different in any case."

"…I don't have a good feeling about this…"

"The Avatar's orders," Bumi said with a grin. "You are to act as an emissary to Ba Sing Se. During your time here, you will be prepping for negotiations."

Toph's jaw dropped. "NOT THE WORST CITY EVER! GIVE ME PAPERWORK INSTEAD!"

But Bumi ignored her banshee cry. "As the one with Earth Bending that can break down their walls, and your reputation of being… well, you; you are the obvious choice for this specific mission."

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WORST CITY EVEERRRRR!"

"You can thank Kuzo."

"Speaking of which, our fearless Avatar leader isn't even here to suffer with us…" Nomu said spitefully.

"Yes, well, he does have to escort the Lion Turtles to the Southern Spirit Portal. Unless any one of you has that sort of ability to open and close the gate."

"NOOOOO! WE DOOOON'T!"

"Toph, you can stop now."(Ty Lee)

Nomu groaned.

"Why can't Lin have stayed here? She _loves_ paperwork…and forms…and rules, and policies, and the government, and boring stuff—"

"We couldn't let Kuzo go alone, and she is his right hand."

They all looked down at the packets in front of them.

"Oh yes, crybabies. Show me more of those sad faces that I'll dream about as I take a nap!" Bumi laughed, hopping and clapping.

"I think leaving him alone to deal with all the logistics for too long might have broken his brain."(Nomu)

"I dunno. He actually reminds me a lot of Old Bumi now."(Sokka)

"That's not a good thing, is it?"

"No. Not at all. He trapped my sister in rock candies of death before."

"….What?"

"Yeah. I don't know."

Over the ocean flew a large group of Lion Turtles. They traveled in a V formation, with a small airship resting atop the lead one. In the mini zeppelin were Kuzo, Lin, and Asami. The party previously included Aki and many Kyoshi Warriors, but the group had dropped them off on the way to South Pole so that the female soldiers could recuperate and replenish their numbers.

After traveling on the ocean for the better part of the day, the three came upon the breath taking sight of the southern lands. Beautiful mountain peaks of pure white, dotted the landscape. Icebergs as large as small islands had countless otter penguins playing on them.

Two of them stared at the elegant majesty of the terrain in awe.

"Wah~!"(Asami)

But one couldn't really enjoy it. A particular young woman, who was not abusing Fire Bending, and only wore a thick blue coat.

"So… cold… you didn't tell me… it would be… this cold!"

"It's not as if I've been here before either," the Avatar responded.

"Your past lives have!"

"We are not on speaking terms."

"So pretty~!" Asami squealed.

The child avoided the freezing temperatures by sharing Kuzo's large coat. The girl fidgeted excitedly as she shared in the Fire Bender's heat. Lin could only look on bitterly.

As they traveled deeper into the snow covered terrain, Kuzo looked into the far off distance, as if seeing something beyond what was visible. Intuitively, the Avatar was able to sense the location of the portal, and saw that the Lion Turtles were moving in the wrong direction.

"I'll have to go outside and navigate the Turtles."

Lin nodded shivering. As Kuzo released Asami from his long jacket, the child began to shiver violently as well.

"No~! The warm~!" she wailed as the Avatar exited the aircraft.

After Kuzo left, Lin opened her coat to welcome her. "We can keep each other warm then."

"No! You just want to steal my warmth!"

"Tch!"

…

The traveler's eventually found their way to the spirit portal entrance.

Asami separated the airship from the Lion Turtle's back and landed it in the snow. She then joined Kuzo and Lin who were looking intently at a glowing spot on the ground. It was barely larger than a puddle.

The Avatar ran his hand over the space above it. When he finished feeling it out, he turned to Lin and Asami.

"I'm going to open it now."

"Judging by our luck, something's going to go wrong, isn't it?"

"Unfortunate things don't always happen…"

"Which has absolutely zero credibility, when it comes from you."

Kuzo shrugged and closed his eyes. While concentrating on his breath, he placed his palm against the glowing ground.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. After experiencing so many odd things, Lin didn't let her guard down and held onto Asami tightly.

On the spot where Kuzo made contact with the portal, a beam of light slowly widened and ascended up the sky. It made no sound except for a gentle cold breeze. Everyone present beheld the calming glow as if captivated.

"That… wasn't what I was expecting."

"No. It appears not…"

"Wow~…"

The three were overcome with an odd feeling of nostalgia. Though they had never seen the portal in their lifetimes, there was an overwhelming sense of familiarity. A part of them they had long forgotten. Like a memory hidden away in the deepest recesses of their cores. It was an indescribable sensation, and perhaps the three of them knew it so well as the place their journeys would eventually end someday.

The light widened into a radius large enough for the Lion Turtles. The floating giants then slowly hovered into the portal, crossing over to the spirit world. Every single one, before disappearing into gate, gave thanks to the Avatar and Lin.

Kuzo received their gratitude and looked over to the young woman beside him.

"Thank you for forcing me to do this, Lin."

"You didn't have to ruin the moment and say it like that."

"But you did."

*Sigh*

"I was going to kill them, and you prevented that. Lives will always be lost, but I am glad theirs was not. They deserve better."

Lin cracked a small smile. "So. That was the last one."

"Yes. The deed is done."

"Looks like nothing _really_ unexpected happened after… all—…"

Lin's words trailed away as she stared wide eyed into the portal. Kuzo did the same, feeling like all the air in his lungs had been stolen. Asami stared curiously into the light.

"Who's that?"

Two transparent figures walked out of the portal and towards the group of three. One rather short and bearded, while the other…

""Mother?"" Kuzo and Lin barely voiced in disbelief.

The spirit of Azula moved towards them, draped in long formal robes. When she stood before them, she reached her hands towards Kuzo and Lin's cheeks. Though she could not physically touch them, her fingers traced the sides of their faces with fondness.

"My two…" she whispered with a gentle smile.

For all their stoicism, Kuzo and Lin broke into tears instantly. Asami could only look at them and wonder what was going on. Meanwhile, a ghostly Iroh watched the scene warmly.

"Um... Kuzo. Who's this?"

The Avatar broke out of his trance and quickly wiped his eyes.

"Yes… er… This is my mother, Asami. Also Lin's adoptive mother."

"Oh…" The child looked Azula's spirit up and down. "Pretty~"

Lin and Iroh cracked a laugh at the situation.

Azula surveyed the three and thought something odd. She first looked at Kuzo, and then Lin, and lastly furrowed her brow at Asami. From her observation, she came up with one conclusion.

"Your…child?"

Lin lost control of her breathing and chocked on her own air, while Kuzo's expression twisted into a face he had never made in his life. Iroh guffawed loudly in the background.

"We could never produce a child this old, mother. Lin and I's meeting was too recent."(Kuzo)

"Yeah! Besides—! Me and Kuzo—! That's just…!"

But words failed Lin as her mouth flapped open and close like a goldfish.

"Well! I, for one, am glad Kuzo has found companions he can trust. Friends! And even a _girl_friend, hehehe!" Iroh said as he walked over to the group.

"Uncle…"

"Do not look at us with such a heavy heart, nephew. Your mother and I would have this reunion be a joyful occasion, than a solemn one."

Kuzo choked back his emotion and nodded stiffly.

"But really, I can rest easy in the afterlife, knowing that you did not become the craziest Avata—"

"I AM NOT CRAZY!

And so a long talk began in the group of Kuzo, Lin, Asami, Azula, and Iroh. Stories were exchanged, their experiences, their hardships.

At the entrance of the bridge between two worlds, took place a family gathering between two worlds.

"This paperwork is endless!" Nomu groaned as he took a swig of his wine.

Ty Lee threw him a narrow look.

"Don't drink while working. Your writing becomes as bad as Toph's when you're drunk."

"HEY!"(Toph)

In Bumi's office, piles of papers were strewn all across the floor, along with several coffee mugs. As the various counselors sat or sprawled lazily on the floor, only Mei worked seriously at the desk. Being the one most proficient at logistics, but at the same time, the one with the shortest temper, the woman threw one of her knives from her sleeve.

Mei's blade pierced Nomu's gourd to the wall, as he was about to take another swig. The Water Bender immediately sobered up and began sweating. Forms that he had just finished and had handed to their boss for checking, were tossed at him.

"Redo them," Mei said coldly.

"….Yes. ma'am…"

"Do _not_ make me reject them again."

"YES, MA'AM!"

Everyone started working furiously after seeing Nomu get scolded. Whenever one of them began to slack off, they may or may not have imagined hearing a soft *ting* come from one of Mei's hidden blades.

"Still… I think we'd work better if it wasn't just complete silence…"(Ty Lee)

"Hmmm… Hey, Toph."(Sokka)

"Yeah?"(Toph)

"Now that I think about it… you still didn't tell us how you became a spy for Azula."

All of them stopped working and turned to Toph. Even Mei was listening intently.

"Oh, come on. I don't want to talk about that."

"You're not really doing paperwork, but going over notes for your meeting in Ba Sing Se. Out of all of us, you are doing the least amount of work, so you can at least tell us the story."

"Even Mei's interested?!"

"I also want to know."

"Ty Lee… Let me guess, you want to know too, Nomu?"

"…Uh…no? Out of everyone here, I don't really have an intimate connection with you, so I don't really care."

"I can live with that."

"But I'd rather you tell your story since it'll pacify the angry boss lady and soften the tension."

"Crack…"

Toph looked into everyone's expectant faces and sighed.

"Why would you want to know about that? Did Toph not cover this when you three reunited?"

Kuzo and Lin shook their heads to Azula's question.

"Honestly… What is she doing…"

"I think I'd rather hear it from you, than Mom One. She's lied to me about being alive after all, and always avoids telling the truth with me."

"'Mom One'—"

"Please…"

"I am also interested in how mother and Anda found love."

"Even Kuzo…"

"Hey, hey. They're in love?"(Asami)

"Yes. They are."(Kuzo)

"And they're both girls~?"

"Indeed."

"Cool~ I wanna love a girl~"

"Why is her face so bright? Did we trigger something in Asami? But back to the point! Tell us, Mom Two!"(Lin)

"Ugh… Fine. Honestly…'Mom Two'… Toph should have explained this ages ago…"

…

In different parts of the world, across different planes, the two individuals recounted the story of their love.


	65. A Tale Of Two Mothers

**Chapter 65 – Tale of Two Mothers Part 1**

_(The story between Azula and Toph)_

**TOPH**

In a small tent, at the Great Divide, the Earth Kingdom Rebels prepared to lay down their lives in protection for a single infant boy. Of course, this was no ordinary boy, but the latest reincarnation of the Avatar.

After the death of Aang at the hands of Ozai, Azula laid siege to the Northern Water Tribe and killed the reborn Avatar there. As soon as word reached the Earth Kingdom of the reincarnation's death, every new born in the country was tracked in order to determine the next Chosen One.

Three years passed, and the new Avatar born to the Earth Kingdom was confirmed. Part of the annexed Government wanted to hand the child over to Ozai rather than risk his wrath. The others wanted to raise the chosen infant into a force to combat the Phoenix King. Eventually, self-preservation and fear won out, and an order was issued to offer the child on a silver platter.

Before the reincarnation was given over to Ozai, a Rebellion group rose to rescue the Avatar. The leaders were none other than Aang's former companions, the Kyoshi Warrior Suki and Toph Beifong. The two worked together to bring the Chosen One to the safety of the Great Divide, but facing the combined forces of the Phoenix Army and Ba Sing Se, it was only a matter of time before the rebel group would be completely annihilated.

In the small army camp, Toph nursed a newly born Lin in her arms. With the strain of taking care of her child and saving the Avatar reincarnation from the government, the Earth Bender was quickly approaching the end of her nerve.

When Suki had pleaded for her assistance, how could she have refused? Toph owed her and Aang so much that the least she could do was help. And help she did.

In the desperate rescue of the Avatar, the master Metal Bender carried her baby on her back in a cloth harness, as she fought hard against her enemies. Through the chaos of battle, she was unwaveringly confident she could fight while protecting the infant Lin.

But with time to think finally setting in, the mother looked down at her child in fear. Not for herself, of course. There was little in the world that could make the strongest Earth Bender on the planet even flinch. But for her daughter; not even a year old.

"What am I doing…?" she whispered with a broken voice.

Lin cooed joyfully into the face of her mother. It only scratched at Toph's heart even deeper. She was lost on what to do.

Could she bring herself to abandon the Avatar and Suki, if it meant protecting Lin? And of course, there was also…

"Toph?"

An Earth Rebel Soldier wearing damaged armor had appeared before her. His name was Kanto, and he was the father of Lin.

With a knowing look, he kneeled beside Toph and spoke to her.

"I'm sorry Suki and I forced you into this."

"You didn't force me into anything."

"We asked. It's not in you to say no to friends."

Though they had never married, and were separated, they shared the bond that was their daughter. Even if it meant endangering his own child, he was left with little choice but to ask his former lover for help.

"You can escape… You've done enough for our cause. Take Lin and get far away from here."

"But—!"

"There's no shame in it, Toph," a new voice came from behind them.

In her Kyoshi Warrior's uniform and make up, was Suki walking towards them. She removed the glove from her hand and stroked Lin's forehead.

"I didn't know you two had a child. If I did, I wouldn't have asked you to do this…"

But Toph shook her head at the statement. "I'm glad you asked me. If you didn't, you wouldn't have made it out alive."

Suki and Kanto looked at each other and knew it to be true. Without Toph's unmatched Earth Bending, the small rebel army would have been wiped out, and the Avatar still in the hands of the Earth Kingdom. The fact still didn't make it any easier on the leaders.

"By the way, it's late but congratulations on the baby."

"Thanks, Suki. I heard you had one too. Maybe one day, our children will get to fight each other."

"That's the first thing you think of? And shouldn't it be, fight alongside each other?"

"Yeah… Maybe… Lin, Aki,… and maybe even the Avatar. They're around the same age."

"Wouldn't that be a sight."

"Heh."

Toph stared down at the child who was drifting off to sleep.

"It's not fair…"

"Suki?"

"It's not fair… Aki's safe in Kyoshi Island, but your baby is…"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it!"

Toph's yell woke Lin, who started crying.

"I don't want to hear it…!"

"Toph," Kanto called out.

The mother began rocking her weeping child and looked into the father's eyes.

"I want you to take Lin, and get out of here. I'll stay with Suki to protect the Avatar."

"You can't be serious—"

"Don't," she spoke with a quiet fury. "I wanted a child and I was okay with you not being a part of her life. I preferred it… I know it's a lot to ask you, but you have to be her father."

"I won't take her."

Toph grabbed Kanto's collar and threatened to take his head off, but the man only stared candidly into her eyes. He shook his head.

"You are no longer part of the Earth Rebellion."

"What?!"

"I agree," Suki chimed in. "You are hereby relieved of your duties to this army."

"Suki?! You can't—"

"I'll make you leave, if I have to, Toph."

"…"

"…Please… just go?"

"…"

In the middle of the camp, Lin's cries pierced through all the noise. The three stood there for a long moment, before Toph began to pack her things.

There weren't any words exchanged. No good byes or fond farewells. As Toph was about to leave the Rebel Army camp, she muttered one sentence.

"Thank you…"

…

With Lin on her back, Toph watched from afar as the Earth Rebellion was wiped out by the Phoenix Army led by Baro. Toph retreated to the city of New Ozai(Which would one day regain its name Omashu by Kuzo's assistance).

…

**AZULA**

"You're a monster."

"Shut up."

…

"Murderer."

"Shut up!

…

"Child killer!"

"SHUT UP!"

Azula leapt from her bed and found herself surrounded by hollowed figures. Their bodies were covered in black mist. All of them staring at her with accusing eyes.

The Fire Lord shrieked as she bent fire at the apparitions. The unnervingly blue flames scorched their targets. With the dark shrouds burned away, Azula stared in horror at the assailants.

They were ones she had killed. Water Benders, Earth Benders, Kyoshi Warriors, the victims were countless. And in the back, stood one lone shadow. She didn't have to guess this apparition's identity.

He stepped forward and his face came into view. A large burn wound scarred one of his eyes. Electricity crackled from his body like the day he died. The ghost of Zuko twitched in a way that made the mind cringe. Her brother spoke with a twisted distortion.

"ConGraTulAtiOns oN tHe BabY, AzuLA~~"

Fire consumed the room as Azula screeched blue flames from her throat. She could no longer see, she could no longer think. Her bedroom turned into a scene likened to a cold burning underworld. And as the woman anguished, the shadows danced and laughed, and cried, and taunted.

"AZULA!"

Baro burst into the room and saw everything on fire. He moved to grab the FireLord, while the soldiers accompanying him, put out the conflagrating room. When all had calmed down, the Shogun turned to his screaming wife.

"Azula! Snap out of it!"

A hard slap made contact with her face and broke the Fire Lord out of her hysteria. She silently looked at all of them for a moment before instantly regaining her composure. Azula only asked one thing.

"Where is my baby?"

…

The Phoenix Soldiers were hushed and Baro left his wife. After things were sorted out, Azula made her way calmly to the crib of her baby. As she stared down at her sleeping child, her emotionless mask began to break.

_What if he had been in the room…_

The mother sobbed quietly into her hand.

Azula had been plagued constantly with psychotic episodes. She experienced hallucinations that felt so real, she often destroyed her surroundings without any real awareness. They had started the day of her coronation as Fire Lord, and had grown worse since then. Especially after she had slain Zuko.

Intrusive thoughts blanketed her consciousness as she stared down into the crib. The child being burned alive. The child being electrocuted. The child growing up to be a blood covered murderer like his mother, his father, his grandfather, and the fathers before that. Azula held him in her stare with fear. The yet to be named baby boy.

She wanted to get away from it all. Never in her life, had she ever just wanted to grab her borne and run out of the palace as she did now. The Fire Lord almost did, but was able control her impulse. A sudden escape would only cause chaos, and they would take her child from her upon her capture.

Azula decided that the next day, she would take a leave of absence from the Capital. By going through the channels and faking a desire to take a vacation, things would proceed much more smoothly.

It took all of her self-control not to dash out of the country, at that very moment. The mother contemplated where she would take her child. Where they could potentially run away to.

**CITY OF NEW OZAI**

Toph had been living in the city for a few weeks now.

As a talented Earth Bender, she was able to find stable work at the factories. Throw in the fact that she was only one of a select few people who were able to Metal Bend at the time, she was quickly hired as an especially skilled laborer. The woman had also successfully convinced those around her that she was not blind. Her cover identity was solidified, and she blended into the city like any other resident.

On her way back home from work one special day, with Lin sleeping peacefully on her back harness, Toph felt an odd presence. She paused in her step and silently attuned herself to the environment. Without thinking, she felt herself drawn to a point and walked towards it.

Toph had never felt anything like it before. As the woman neared her destination, the feelings she picked up grew stronger and stronger. The emotional signature from the person threatened to overwhelm her senses, but still, she pressed forward.

Before she realized, her walk took her almost across the city and led to one of New Ozai's many rooftops. A woman was looking into the setting sun with a baby in her arms. Toph felt the person of interest turn around and thought she heard her heart clap for a second. But then the Earth Bender chalked it up to her imagination since the alarm dissipated so quickly.

Toph realized that the pain that attracted her here in the first place, had also ceased. Not knowing what that meant, she decided to find out.

"Um… Are you okay? Also… Do I know you?"

"…"

"…You seem kind of familiar…but different at the same time."

"…"

"Not much for talking, are you?"

"We've never met," Azula said in a voice lower than her usual.

"Oh…Yeah. After… looking more closely at you, I must've just mistaken you for someone else."

_She's pretending she can see? Is she pretending not to recognize me? Bluffing so that I'll lower my guard? What is going on?_

As Azula assessed the situation, she altered her voice and bodily functions. Among her many gifts was her ability to mask her lies flawlessly. She was most likely the only one in the world who could fool Toph's senses.

In the stagnating silence, Toph felt pressured to make conversation.

_Geez this is awkward. I should just say something._

"Uh… Cute kid."

_That's what people say, right? Everyone says someone's baby is cute even if they're ugly._

"A few months old seems like. Mine's not that much older then."

_She's not saying anything… And her heart beat's completely unchanged…_

"Yes… Three months," Azula finally answered.

The Fire Lord had deemed Toph to be acting completely genuine. It was a wonder to her how this would all play out, and she readied herself for anything. If a fight broke out, Azula wasn't sure if she could win in her condition. Her psychosis had greatly affected her physicality, but the woman inwardly vowed that she would not go down without a fight. Especially as she held her child in her arms.

"So… What's your name?"

"…Anda," Azula made up.

Sensing that she was telling the truth, Toph contemplated giving her real name. Although it was the smarter option to give an alias, she felt she could trust the woman. It may have been the overwhelming emotions she had detected before, or the tinge of familiarity. In any case, she made her decision.

"…Toph. Toph Beifong…. Do you recognize the name?"

"Yes. You're very famous."

"Hm. There was a time I would have been happy to hear that, but you think you can not mention anything about me? Just keep it a secret between us?"

"…Of course."

"Great!"

Toph walked beside Azula and "looked" out at the scenery. Even if she couldn't see it, Lin, who was on her back, could.

"Nice view, huh?"

"…Yes. It is."

"This is Lin by the way."

Azula eyed the child on Toph's cloth harness. She seemed like she would eventually grow into a strong healthy teenager. The Fire Lord wondered what would happen if she met with her son in the future, and how they would interact. Would they become friends? Would they be enemies?

"Um… What's your son's name?"

"He has no name."

"Seriously?"

"I am serious."

"Well… I mean there's no rush or anything, but if he's a few months old already, don't you think you should give him a name?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"...Riiiight. Then do you have any names in mind?"

"No."

"What about… Mako?"

"No."

"Gazan?"

"No."

"Boulder."

"No."

"Appa?"

"….**No.**"

There was a slight bit of murderous intent in the last refusal.

Toph continued to list off names, and the two mothers spent their time together until the sun had set. They were unable to settle on a name in the end and the pair readied to part. Though brief, they had enjoyed each other's company. Being able to simply exist with another person, and not talk about their pasts was something of a gift.

"Anda…"

"Yes?"

"Did you want to meet here again?"

"You want to name my child that badly?"

"That's part of it, I guess. I just feel like we kind of get along. It's been a while since I've felt that way…"

"…"

"But if you don't want to then—…"

"I will see you tomorrow."

With her a complex of raw emotions threatening to burst, Azula turned away and left. It took all she could to manage a good bye without dropping her façade.

_Why did I agree to see her again?_

The question echoed through her mind on repeat as she returned to the royal villa.


	66. Bliss

**Chapter 66 – Bliss**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Toph lives in New Ozai with her baby, Lin. Azula has run away to the same city with her own yet to be named newborn. By coincidence, the two fated have met each other. Though, Azula's true identity remains hidden from Toph, who calls her by a fake name "Anda".)_

It was dusk when the two women sat on the rooftop of a small café.

"Sokka."

"These names are getting worse…" Azula groaned.

"Well, _excuse me_, Mrs. Fancy Pants. I don't hear you coming up with anything."

Azula and Toph had been meeting on the same rooftop for several days now. Sometimes they would talk about what to name Azula's child, and sometimes they would talk about randomly inconsequential nothingss. There were even moments where they simply sat in silence, enjoying each other's companionship.

"Okay, what do you look for in a name, then?"

Azula looked up and put a finger to her lip in thought.

"Something noble. Honorable."

"Huh…"

Azula saw Toph knit her eyebrows and wrestle with her thoughts. She wondered what the woman beside her was thinking.

"Zuko…"

The Fire Lord felt like her stomach plummeted with the sudden weight of an anvil. Hot daggers felt like they portruded from inside her body. The mask she wore over her truth and lies cracked under the pressure. The tremor through her mind was triggering a psychotic episode.

"Anda…? Are you, okay?"

Toph's words felt far away. Azula's vision clouded and her grip over her consciousness was fading…

…

She felt something cold…

Something differently cold from the terror that threatened to erupt…

Azula looked down at the source and saw that Toph was holding her hand. The small woman's fingers were surprisingly cool, like shaded stone on a hot day. A calming touch that quelled the burning emotions within.

"I'm fine…" Azula managed to breathe out. "Thank you, Toph…"

She weaved her fingers into hers and hung on to the mental support. Eventually, she regained her balance.

"I… have these moments…"

Azula didn't understand why the words were falling out.

"I lose control and I'm afraid…"

_Stop!_

"Afraid, and angry…"

_Get a hold of yourself!_

"My baby…"

_Why…_

"I'm afraid what will happen to this child… Because of me…"

_What am I saying?_

"Because I gave birth to him…"

_Stop…_

"What have I done…?"

Part of Azula's truth had broken through. Holding _all_ of it in was too much for her. She didn't know how much she had let go, but she didn't seem to care.

"I know…Anda…"

The Fire Lord looked at Toph.

"I've thought the same thing about Lin… It was selfish. I brought her into this world because I wanted a child. Simply because I did…"

"…"

"I risked her life. Then I chose her over another child. I… threw away the hope of the world in order to save my Lin…."

"…"

"'What have I done?'… I've asked myself that question so many times too…"

"…"

"Sorry, Anda. It's a bit invasive, but I have this ability to read people, even though I'm blind… I've been wanting to tell you for a while now. It was how I found you in the first place. I sensed your pain and maybe… I knew we were kind of alike. Sorry for hiding it for so long."

"…You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I'm here for you, Anda."

Azula broke into a guilty smile.

"Thank you, Toph…"

For a moment, they said nothing. Silence filled the sound space between them. They took in the words exchanged between them before speaking again.

"You know… we've never actually held each other's kids yet."

"No, we haven't."

"Wanna trade?"

"…Sure. Why not?"

Toph took Azula's baby and Azula took hers.

"I'll want her back you know."

"But I have always wanted a girl."

"Too bad~"

While Toph played with the baby boy, Azula rocked Lin smoothly.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah. How about 'Zuko'?"

"…Naming a child after the exiled prince of the Fire Nation?"

"Meh. You asked for a noble and honorable name, right?"

"…"

"I traveled with him, fought at his side. There's no one else more honorable. Even more than twinkle toes. Besides, your son seems to like it."

Azula looked at her son's defiant baby expression. It prompted a rare giggle from her to see an angry looking newborn being played with by Toph.

"Kuzo? You switch the Z and the K?"

"How elaborate…"

"Nothing ever pleases, my queen."

"Hmph. Very well, peasant. I will accept your proposal."

"What?!"

"From now on…" Azula traded back and held her son in her arms. "Your name will be Kuzo."

…

"...An…da…"

Kuzo's voice caused both of the mother's to freeze. Toph was completely dumbfounded for a few seconds, before turning to her own baby.

"C'mon, Lin. Toph! Toph! Kuzo's younger than you. How can he say his first word before you?"

But Lin only looked blankly at her mother.

While Toph was distracted, Azula stared sadly at Kuzo.

_Even your first word…is a lie. _

_My lie and my sin…How much of myself is going to be passed to you…?_

_My innocent little Kuzo…_

Azula and Toph met again.

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months.

Sometimes, Azula had to travel back to the Capital, but returned shortly after.

Eventually, the two women had been seeing each other for a little over a year. Every moment spent together, they grew increasingly more intimate. The walls Azula put up, slowly began dissolve; to the point where it was hard to separate truth from fiction.

"You've never asked anything about me," Azula said one day.

"Hm? Well, it's not like you want to talk about it, right?"

"It just seems a bit strange…"

"…We're both running away from who we were. I don't need my Attuning to know that. Both of us living with some regret over what we've done."

"A mutual understanding."

"You curious about me?"

"…No."

"Then that's why I don't ask anything about you."

"I see."

*Kurururuuu~~*

Azula's stomach growled loudly.

Lately, the number of episodes she had decreased, and her mental health had improved after meeting with Toph. Her strength had also begun returning, along with a healthy appetite.

While trying to hide her embarrassment, Toph laughed loudly and obnoxiously.

"C'mon. Let's pick up something to eat and go to my place."

They both left the rooftop and picked up some food on the way to Toph's home.

It was a humble apartment. Her work wages paid for decent furniture and utilities. The four gathered in the living room and distributed their take out on the coffee table.

After taking one bite, Azula and Toph immediately stiffened. Though Azula had kept her composure, Toph let her mouth drop. Partly chewed food drop to her plate, and the two women wore looks of disgust.

Suddenly, they both had the same idea and grabbed the food out of each other's child's plates. Kuzo roared like a small dragon when Toph took his food, while Lin scowled at Azula. The mother's sighed and glanced at each other.

"Well… I'm never going to eat from there again."

"Does Lin eat _that_ all the time?"

"No! Of course not! *Sigh* Time's have been a little tough, so maybe the owner used expired ingredients?"

"In any case, we should probably just cook for ourselves."

"Awesome idea! You can cook?"

"…You…cannot?"

"Oh no. Of course, I can. I mean all you have to do is _read_ the recipe, right?"

"Oh."

"I mean, I've _read_ so many cookbooks…"

"I get it."

"And know how to use all kinds of ingredients. You know. Ingredients that are in _jars_ with _labels_ and—"

"You are blind. I am aware!"

"So, can you cook? We might have to try our luck and get take out again, if you can't."

Azula sighed. "Yes, I just need to get some groceries…"

The Fire Lord left the apartment and quickly went to the closest grocery store. She was able to purchase fresh, first rate ingredients and cooking utensils using her royal funds. Within the hour, she returned and began preparing dinner for everyone.

Like a genius, who was apt at everything she did, Azula had cooked food that would put the best restaurants to shame. After placing the plates in front of the children, they ate with zealous gusto. In a trade up, it was Azula who fed Lin, and Toph who fed Kuzo. The babies devoured their meals and almost instantly fell asleep afterwards.

"You've got a way with, Lin."

"The same could be said for you and Kuzo."

The mothers put the infants to bed before quietly going to the living room. As they looked down at the empty plates, they realized that they themselves had barely eaten any of it…

Azula's stomach growled.

"Haha—!"

Azula covered Toph's mouth. When Toph nonverbally communicated that she would not laugh, Azula removed her hand.

"So, you going to make more, or what?"

"Such insolence. I have a mind not to make any for you at all."

"Please, Anda…! I was just kidding…!" Toph whispered desperately.

*Sigh*"Maybe if you kneel."

"What..?!"

"You heard me."

"Toph Beifong kneels before no one…!"

"Then I guess Toph Beifong will have to starve. That, or eat the spoiled take out."

The short woman looked at the food they had bought before, and grimaced. For a second, she contemplated obeying Azula. The intention must have been very apparent because in the next moment,

"My goodness, Toph, I was joking. Have some dignity. And just so you know, I'm smirking."

"You—!"

…

As Azula began preparing food again, Toph found herself with nothing to do. With the children asleep, the woman sat in the living room, bored out of her mind. Trying to occupy herself, she began Attuning to the surroundings. One of her bad habits was spying on those around her…

But tonight was different.

Despite trying to concentrate on sensing things outside of her apartment, her thoughts repeatedly returned to dwell on the things within. She heard the small breathing of their children asleep, the minute motions Azula made, while cooking. Toph felt… bliss.

…

…

Before she understood what she was doing, Toph had walked behind Azula and wrapped her arms around her torso. The woman cooking straightened rigidly upon the sudden contact.

She looked down at the smaller woman and felt something wanting to burst from inside her. Azula hesitatingly embraced Toph back. They clutched each other softly at first, but their grasp grew tighter with growing comfort.

The two parted slightly and looked into each other's eyes.

They shared a soft kiss.

Both of them communicated the deepest feelings they had for each other with no reservation. An intimacy nurtured for over a year, blossomed between them.

"Before we do anything… Food comes first."

"Yeah, okay," Toph sighed.

…

…

…

**SMUT BEGINS**

Author: This next part has smut in it. The story will continue where it reads: **END OF SMUT**. So if you don't want to read the dirty dirty, scroll down until you see "**END OF SMUT**" or CTRL F it. Otherwise, enjoy the ONLY erotic fiction I'm putting in this story. I might be bad at it as I've never written one before.

Toph heard Azula's breathing pick up as they took off each other's clothes. Her Attuning fed her senses more stimuli than she knew what to do with. Especially the sound.

Azula hushed her voice, but her moans resounded clearly in Toph's ears.

The two fell on the bed side by side. As they wrestled playfully, while wrapping their tongues around each other's, one of them pushed for the dominant position.

Toph moved on top of the taller woman, running her strong hands over Azula. First grasping her narrow shoulders, then down to her supple breasts. She caressed up her long legs, groping her knees and inner thigh. Eventually making her way,

"…! Toph—"

Azula felt her fingers inside her. The deep sensation made her kick and twitch.

"Hiee-!"

A high pitched gasp escaped her. The sound made Toph hot as her sensitivity amplified the inadvertent tell. She fingered her harder, rubbing the sides, then against the surface of her navel. Azula grabbed Toph's arm and held it tightly. She felt her forearm muscles tense with every movement, and it heightened her pleasure.

"Don't stop…!"

Her partner smiled at how surprisingly subservient she was. Toph's lust intensified every time she heard her lover's voice ring in her ears. Playing on her role, she moved her fingers over Azula's mouth, who continued to gasp harder and harder. The small woman felt a tongue wrap around her fingers. At the same time, she felt the grip on her forearm below, shake.

_She's close, huh?_

Toph smiled at the thought. She focused on playing with Azula's clit, while sucking on her breast.

"Toph…! I'm almost…!"

Azula's emotions swelled to the brim. As if teetering on the edge for the longest time, she begged for release, but at the same time not. Eventually, Toph heard her desires and answered, being rougher with her fingers.

And then Azula crossed the threshold. She felt a climax completely blanket her thoughts. Her mind went white, and the only thing she could understand was the most intense wave of pleasure she had ever felt.

As she bucked and moved, trying to get away from Toph's fingers, which were too intense, the Earth Bender held her down and continued. The smaller woman used her full strength to make sure Azula's orgasm lasted as long as it could. She enjoyed herself as her love's insides clenched around her fingertips.

Time distorted for the Fire Lord as she came endlessly. She was huffing incoherent words and instinctively grabbed Toph's arm with both hands. Despite her pleads, her lover only probed her insides with more enthusiasm. It was intense. Too intense and too long. Azula couldn't bear it anymore and her mind collapsed under the infinite climax.

…

She sighed heavily.

Azula was regaining her coherence, and felt herself annoyed with her disposition. She had enjoyed it of course, playing the "dominated" one for a bit.

"Haha!"

Azula heard her love chuckle lightly and felt her own lust awaken.

"Toph~"

"Hm?"

Azula pushed her small partner to the bed and moved close to her ear.

"My turn~"

"…Crack…"

The taller woman suckled lightly on her lover's shoulder. Soft kissing sounds filled the silent room.

Azula's palms rubbed Toph's sides, and felt them rise and tense with her breathing. Her mouth, which had been working on Toph's collar bone, moved up to the neck. Her nose pressed behind the ear, and Azula took a long of whiff her partner's body odor. The pheromones stoked her passion, causing her to plant a trail of kisses that led to the ear lobes and,

"Haah…!"

Toph stiffened and tried not to let it show. But her "fears" were confirmed at Azula's words.

"Weak point~" she said playfully.

_Of course, her ears would be her sensitive part._

Toph felt soft lips enveloped her ear. A warm breath. A slight nibbling with teeth. And then something moist shot prickly reactions through her nerve endings.

"Stop…"

"Haha… No way…"

Azula continued licking Toph's ears, while fondling her body. In due course, she was able to find another weak point. Fingers clutched the small woman's hips, and began handling the soft area between the legs and torso. The dominator built up her influence over her dominatee, who exhaled with ecstasy.

Toph felt her lover move away her lips away from her ear, but in their place was a right hand that gently caressed it. Azula's mouth traced down her body until it stopped at the joint right above her thigh. There, her partner dwelled for a while, making her squirm with uncontrolled want. Her thoughts flooded with one burning wish.

_Stop with the foreplay, already…! I can't take it!_

Despite her thoughts, the only sounds escaping Toph were heavy panting and satisfied moaning.

Azula kissed her inner thighs, and smelled the chemicals being given off. After pausing for a brief moment, the Fire Lord smiled. She suddenly lifted Toph's legs and dug her tongue into Toph's wet insides.

"Cra—!"

Toph gripped the pillow she rested her head on.

Azula's long tongue moved in and out. She licked the rim, and then sucked on her lover's clit. Though it was hard at first, the motions instantly became soft and light. It played tricks with Toph's mind.

The small woman found herself wanting more, but Azula played her slow, teasing her in the palm of her hand. Only increasing her speed slightly at a time. The receiver thought she would go mad with her craving. After drawing Toph out to her absolute breaking point, Azula decided to give Toph what she wanted.

The taller woman grasped her lover's hip joints firmly and tongued her repeatedly between the thighs. Every stroke sent shivers through the small woman's body. She twitched and convulsed, grabbing onto her aggressor's head who ate her out with vigor. Toph felt herself getting devoured until finally,

"—! I'm cummi—…!"

As she blurted the incomplete sentence, a warm sensation spread through her lower half. Her mind rolled back briefly as she orgasmed.

…

_That was a little anticlimactic._

Was what she thought, as her head calmed down a bit. She then quickly realized she was sorely mistaken.

Her flash moment of clarity was interrupted by Azula's continued fiddling of Toph's clit.

"Hey…! It's already sensitive after…"

But the dominator's play made Toph jerk her head back with hard release. She came again…. Much more intense than last time…

In Toph's mess of thoughts, she looked down and saw Azula continuing her work. Her mind blacked out again. Every time, more potent than the previous.

She came repeatedly and so often, she no longer knew when one orgasm ended and another began. The woman shuddered and spasmed under the alternating sensations of pause and full contact.

…

…

When Azula finished, she felt satisfied with her "revenge", as she looked down on the out of breath Toph. She lied next to her, observing her with fond eyes. Her love responded to her stare and then nuzzled into her chest.

They entwined their bodies under the sheets, feeling each other's muscles expand and contract. Their breathing rates synched and felt their existences merge into a singularity. The couple's feet prodded and rubbed together impishly.

Toph had a sly thought…

Something she earnestly desired.

"…I love you…" she prompted.

There it was. She "heard" her lover's heart bang in her chest as she returned her words.

"I love you too…"

_*Sigh* I already knew that, but I still wanted to _hear_ her say it…How lame…_

Azula pulled next to Toph's face, her breath tickling her love's ear.

"I love you, Toph~"

As if knowing exactly what she wanted, Azula repeated herself with a sultry voice. Toph felt her insides melt into goop.

…

_Damn it…_

…_.._

…_._

**END OF SMUT**

"…Azula…"

"Hm?"

The Fire Lord stirred slowly.

"….Azula?"

"Yes?"

She opened her eyes, and saw Toph nestled close to her.

"Azula…."

"What is it…Toph?"

Her breath caught in her throat.

"What…did you just call me?" Azula asked with a trembling voice.

"…"

"…"

"aZuLa~…"

"…?!"

"Did you really think you could fool me?"

"Toph, I—…!"

*Shhkk*

Azula's hand went to her stomach and wrapped around the hilt of a dagger. She looked down and saw blood staining through the sheets. Her mind raced with all kinds of thoughts. But when she turned her attention back to Toph, Azula's heart went cold.

_That's….okay…._

_I think it's okay… If this is how I die…_

"aZuLa~~ AnDa~~ How stupid…"

_Yes. It was foolish._

"YoU tHoUgHt I AcTuaLLy LOVED YOU~?"

_Yes. And I loved you. I still love you…_

"Stupid."

_I know._

"Maybe you won't after I kill Kuzo?"

…

"…I SAID! MAYBE YOU WON'T AFTER I KILL—!"

But Toph would never finish her sentence.

Fire swelled from Azula's insides and poured over the woman in front of her. At the same time, she bent lightning into the dagger that pierced her stomach and electrocuted its wielder. Pain overrode every other emotion as she killed her loved one.

When she came to, Toph was nothing but a mangled corpse…

"No…"

…

"NOOOOOO!"

A dark apparition walked out from the shadow.

"You kill everything around you… YoU'rE A mOnStER!" accused the ghost of Zuko.

Azula began shrieking until her throat cracked. She clutched her head and dug her nails into her skull. It was more pain than she had ever suffered. Her worst psychotic episode yet.

But through it all, a pair of small yet strong arms had grasped her tightly.

"Stop! You're okay!"

Azula continued to yell and ignore the pleading voice.

"ANDA!"

Toph was panicking as she kept trying to calm her down. Her lover was clearly suffering from hallucinations by the sounds of her ramblings. How was she supposed to stop what wasn't there? While thinking of what to do, Azula exhaled a streak of blue flames at her. It caught her off guard, but she was still able to dodge it.

"CALM DOWN! THERE'S NOTHING THERE! COME BACK TO ME!" Toph begged again with no success.

Finally, she resolved to slap her.

*PAK!*

Azula went suddenly silent. Her eyes swam and after blinking a few times, she looked at Toph. Her mind worked to catch up with what had just happened. At the end, she muttered only two words.

"I'm…sorry."

The smaller woman breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She released her grip and fell to the bed as her knees gave out. Tears fell from her eyes in sparse droplets.

"I'm so sorry!"

Azula kneeled beside Toph. She felt like she wanted to die inside.

"I'M SORRY!"

In response to Azula's yelling, Toph quickly put an index finger to her mouth. A familiar hand entwined in hers. A sweet voice whispered to her.

"Somehow, they're still sleeping."

Azula realized she was talking about Kuzo and Lin. She looked down at the hand that comforted her so often and felt immeasurable guilt. Toph's kindness wounded her deep…

…

She decided she could no longer hide behind her lies.

"I have to tell you something…"

Toph stared but listened wordlessly.

"Azula… I'm Azula…"

The taller woman pulled her hand back from the woman across from her.

"I-I've lied to you, Toph."

Azula's voice choked, but she forced out the words.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'll…accept whatever happens."

She looked down and away in shame. Her arms wrapped around her body to brace herself. All she could feel was pain and cold. The silence ate away at her defenses as she laid everything bare.

"I knew…"

Azula looked up at the words, wide eyed.

Toph touched the edges of her cheek.

"I knew."

…

…

…

**NOT IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Kind of a late post. Mostly cause I was looking at this like, "Am I f***ing kidding me? Am I really f***ing serious?!"

Well, whatever.

Happy Return Valentine's Day, you know who you are! It took a long time, but here you go! Smutty Azula x Toph. _That_ was a lot more difficult to write than I imagined.

I will NOT be doing that again. Maybe ever.

Wow!

Sex scenes… I don't get how other fan fiction writers do it…

Is crazy.

Remember kids, rather than limit yourself to only S or M, it's more fun to be a "Switch". Get the full experience!

I'm gonna go take a nap now or maybe find Jesus…

Found him. He's in the yuri section of a manga store.


	67. It Was A Happy Year

**Chapter 67 – Tale of Two Children**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Azula and Toph confirm their feelings for each other, but the very same night, Azula's true identity is revealed.)_

"You…knew?" Azula asked in disbelief.

The two decided to continue their conversation on the balcony to avoid waking the children. The night air was a bit frigid. Azula shivered slightly. When Toph joined her, she threw a blanket over both of them. Azula flinched at the sudden body contact, feeling she didn't deserve the any affection.

She tried to move away, but Toph only coddled closer and began speaking.

"I had my suspicions… Often times, you changed your emotions almost instantly by will. There were some moments where your words didn't match your body language. I couldn't tell at first. It was only after I started paying…more attention."

"...I see."

"The only one I had ever met that could do that was, well, you. But you never started attacking me, so in the beginning, I thought it couldn't be you."

"…"

"And then there was the whole Zuko thing, but really, it was only all confirmed tonight."

Azula bit her lip. She was at a lost at what to do, what to say. Her nails dug deep into her skin, as she folded her arms. Just when she thought it would pierce the surface, Toph held her hand, and the grip softened.

The feeling of her touch unleashed a fresh pang of guilt in Azula.

"How can you still treat me like this? You know what I've done. Everything. All of _this_—… It's my fault."

"Azula, remember that thing about not asking about each other's pasts? We decided to leave ourselves behind."

"But I..!— I killed people, Toph. So many people…"

"And I won't forgive that."

"…"

"But it's not who you are anymore."

"Please. There's no convenient thing like turning over a new leaf absolves me of my sins…"

"No, that would be stupid. You'll get what's coming to you someday."

"Then, why?"

"Because I can sense it. You're actions, the way you think. It's hard to explain. It's only because of my Attuning that I can tell. You ARE a different person now… And that's the person I fell in love with."

Azula's breath quivered as she exhaled a heavy sigh.

"It's just because I'm so good at lying. You said it's because of your Attuning, but I've beat it multiple—"

Toph grabbed Azula's collar and glared furiously at her.

"I'M SAYING YOU CAN'T ANYMORE! YOU HAVEN'T FOR A LONG TIME NOW!"

"Toph…"

"I LOVE YOU! AND I **DARE** YOU TO SAY YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK! TELL ME YOU WERE LYING ABOUT THAT, AND I'LL ROLL YOUR DAMN HEAD!"

"…I didn't lie about that."

"…Good…" Toph's grip loosened. "…Good…— I don't know if I could have taken it if you lied about that."

"But I..!"

"No more complaining. I'm not budging on this."

"It's not right."

"Nothing's ever perfect. We know that more than most people."

"…"

"…"

"…So what now?"

Toph looked up at the stars, pondering an answer to the question.

"We get married and spend the rest of our lives with each other."

Azula spat and started choking.

"W-What?!"

"Married. I didn't like the idea before, but now I want to."

"Why?!"

"I don't know. Shut up. It's your fault."

"You!"

"I never told you, but I always wanted a boy. If we get married, Kuzo becomes my son. You've always wanted a girl. Lin becomes your daughter."

Azula's shoulders sank as the dramatic tension that hung over them disappeared. The Fire Lord massaged the bridge of her nose, trying collect her thoughts. Once she had stabilized herself, she answered.

"Fine."

"Wow. As expected of my wife. So adaptable."

"Wrong. YOU are MY wife."

"I knew we were going to take issue with that."

"And you challenged me anyway."

Toph laughed.

The two passed a few minutes in silence.

"You said you wouldn't forgive me."

"…Yeah."

"That's good. I'll never forgive myself either."

"Azula."

"I'm resolved, Toph."

Azula grasped her hand tightly.

"When the time comes, and it will, I'm prepared to pay for what I've done," she said resolutely. "And before I go… I'll work towards righting my wrongs. I'll bear whatever comes."

Toph felt an old fire awaken in Azula, and accepted it.

They decided they would be bound together forever. Through the good and the bad. They promised each other their lives in matrimony the following day.

As per an odd arrangement, Toph and Azula spent time together traveling between each other's homes. Azula and Kuzo had to return to the Fire Capital or suspicion would have arose. Toph could not move there permanently, since her identity was liable to be exposed. So the mother's traveled between New Ozai and the Capital for the next several years.

Toph donned the alias "Anda" as a small joke, and acted as Kuzo's nanny/second mother throughout his childhood years. Vice versa, Azula did the same for Lin. Although the circumstances were unusual, there was no doubt in the two's minds that it was the happiest times of their lives. Unfortunately, it was never meant to last.

One day, Azula was making one of her regular visits to New Ozai. Outside the walls, in the wilderness, Toph trained Lin in Earth Bending. By that time, their children were lively ten years olds.

"Feet planted, breathe deep, and attack with the exhale!"

Lin obeyed her mother and thrust her palm into a nearby boulder. The solid rock was three times the young girl's size, and only moved slightly upon the girl's motion. Toph looked disappointedly at her daughter.

"When I was your age, I was already fighting in Earth Rumble and destroying boulders five times that size."

"Five times, Toph? Reeaally~?"

"FIRE MOM!"

Lin ran over to Azula and jumped into her arms.

"Honestly. 'Fire Mom'?"

"I finished my homework! Look!"

Lin walked away from Azula and took a gymnast's pose. She closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them, she ran at full speed at the various rock formations nearby and began performing complicated aerials between them. Like a bird, she maneuvered through the air with speed and power.

After a few more "routine" flips, she stuck a perfect landing in front of her two mothers. Though Toph didn't seem to approve too much, Azula clapped lightly.

"As expected of my daughter. Agility that would put even Ty Lee to shame."

"You're spoiling her."

"Nonsense."

"You don't speak that way with Kuzo."

"I praise Kuzo enough."

"Sure you do… Anyway, all those fancy pants moves won't help her when it comes to a _real_ fight."

"It worked well against you."

"That's different! You're….you. Everyone seems slow compared to you."

"And what do we say to the slow, Lin?"

"'Too slow, too dead'!" the child recited happily.

"…"

"…"

"…Azula."

"Yes. I realize. We are terrible parents."

"Yeah… Whelp! No use worrying about it now. Lin, sparring in five minutes, get to warming up."

"Who am I sparring?"

"Me, of course!" Toph yelled, while pointing her thumb at her chest.

"Ehh~~?"

"Do you really like Azula that much more than me?!"

"…No?"

Azula laughed.

"Ugh. Just go warm up."

"Okay~"

Lin ran to an open space and began shadowboxing to warm up. Meanwhile, Toph and Azula shared a kiss.

"Missed you," Toph whispered.

"Likewise."

"…Something is wrong."

"Yes. We will discuss it, but first, I must tutor my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter?"

"She's more me than you."

"I'm her biological mother!"

"Nature versus nurture, Toph," Azula said teasingly as she walked to Lin.

The child and her Fire Mom began conversing with great enthusiasm. Toph became curious and started using her Attuning to eavesdrop, but to her surprise, she somehow found that she couldn't.

_What is this? It's like something's interfering with the vibration waves? Nothing through sound either?_

Just when she was about to try sneaking closer to them, Azula's voice called out.

"She's ready for sparring."

"…Yeah, okay."

Toph and Lin took their places, with Azula refereeing in the middle.

"Begin!"

Toph struck first, stomping her front foot into the dirt. From the impact, spiking crags rose continuously in Lin's direction. The child nimbly dashed to the side and began split stepping on the balls of her feet. Like a professional boxer, the small Earth Bender repeatedly did short hops, readying herself for the next exchange.

"Lin! I told you. You have to plant your feet and take deep breaths when you fight!"

"Lectures should be reserved for _after_ fights," Azula lectured.

Toph grunted and summoned a boulder in front of her. She leapt off her feet and drop kicked the rock with both feet, sending it soaring towards Lin. The same thing happened again, with the child easily evaded the projectile.

Toph grew inwardly frustrated because she had been telling Lin to fight obstacles head on. She was about to fuel some of her temper into the next attack when something strange happened…

The woman could no longer detect where her daughter was. Her senses became a bit hazy and just like when Azula and Lin were talking privately, Toph could not even hear her opponent either.

While the woman was trying to regain her bearings, Azula subtly signaled Lin to strike. The child grinned as she dashed, closing the distance. The short woman did not know it, but Lin had bent Earth around her hands like the rock gloves the Dai Li used.

Toph noticed the vibration in the air at the last second. She reached her hands out and smacked two rock fists out of the air. Four more palm sized sediments flew towards her, and she was barely able to raise a wall in time.

While Toph focused on her defense, Lin had flipped through the air and took her back. With some Metal Bending, the child jabbed five steel balls into her mother's knees, ribs, and head. Toph knelt forward, barely maintaining her consciousness. Keeping her in check were three polished spheres, orbiting her head threateningly.

"Yield!" Lin said, barely keeping in her excitement.

*Sigh* "You sound like your mother…"

"Yield!"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Yield!"

"Fine!" Toph grumbled. "Yield…"

The metallic spheres dropped, and Lin began jumping up and down. She ran to Azula and hugged her.

"I beat her! I beat her!" X 50

"Yes you did."

"Yeah! I did it just like you said!"

"Hm. You executed your attack plan flawlessly."

The two turned to Toph. "Yeah, Earth Mom! I _beat_ you!"

"How embarrassing this must be for you, 'Greatest Earth Bender Ever'~"

"You taught her to cheat!" Toph protested to Azula.

"I taught her how to **win**! You're just bitter because you've been bested by a _child_!"

*Grrr!*

"Even though Lin's ten, she's already surpassed you in agility."

"How did she interfere with the Attuning?"

"The split step sent varying vibrations to the surroundings. And then with the 'fancy pants' light movements, she was able to overwhelm your defenses and deliver the finishing blow."

"This shouldn't count as a win."

"Oh, enough of your whining. Peasants should know when they are beaten." Azula turned to Lin. "I'm proud of you. Go ahead and wash up in a river close by. Your Earth Mom and I have something to discuss."

"Okay~!"

Lin ran off into the wilderness as Azula walked to Toph's side. The mood instantly became more serious.

"You're going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"It's Kuzo."

Toph immediately went tense. "What's happened to him?"

"He's…started Earth Bending."

Toph's heart stopped. "Then it's as you said… He's the next Avatar."

Azula nodded with a grim expression.

"Toph. You need to teach him Earth Bending. I'll send him to you when the time is right. You can't come to the Capital anymore."

"But Baro! If he finds out, and I'm not there to help, Kuzo's life will be in danger. And who knows what Ozai will do when he learns."

"We will just have to be discreet."

"That won't be enough. Even if he does become the Avatar, and masters all the elements, it won't be enough. Aang showed us that just power isn't going to save the world."

"You are correct. I'm already making the necessary preparations."

"…You need me."

"As his mentor."

"With my Attuning, I can make sure no surprise attacks occur and also recruit our spies."

"Impossible. To do all that you would need to stay in close proximity all the time, and completely infiltrate the palace. You've snuck in til now, but what you suggest, requires posing as one of the workers."

"…I know."

"Lin will not be able to move to the Capital. She _will_ be found out."

"I know that too…which is why she needs to stay here."

"What?!"

"I'll fake my death. You still have your visits to Phoenix Landing, so you can check on her on a normal basis. Further her training and all that."

"You're abandoning her?!"

"I've…spent my time with her…I need to help Kuzo. I need to help the Avatar."

"That's absurd!"

"Azula!"

The taller woman stared questioningly in response to Toph's outburst.

"I've abandoned the Avatar once already... You know what happened because of that. You're looking for redemption? Well, so am I. And it's Kuzo, Azula… _Our_ Kuzo…Lin will be fine. She's not in any danger."

Azula wanted to say something, to yell anything back at her. Although that was her intention, she could only fall silent before Toph's reasoning.

"Also, you're wrong about me being Kuzo's Earth Bending Teacher."

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can give him a run down on the basics, but it's Lin who should be his mentor."

"Toph that was just one spar."

"I can see it as clearly as you do. In time, and with your training, she'll become a better Earth Bender than me."

"…I'd rather not put _both_ our children at risk."

"You can try to find an alternative, but by the time they grow up, Lin will be the only choice."

"…I can't convince you to just stay here, can I?"

"Nope. You know how this goes. And if I don't fake my death, she'll come after me. There could also be spies in the White Lotus. They know I escaped the Great Divide. Word goes out that I was assassinated, my cover is complete."

"It still doesn't sit right with me, Toph."

"It'll be 'Anda' from now on."

Azula frowned. "I always through that alias was chosen in poor taste."

"What can I say? It's the name bound to me for eternity."

"That was disgustingly cheesy."

"Yeah, but you like it."

"I do… What is wrong with me?"

"Even thorns have roses."

"Stop. Now. *Sigh* We have much to do…"

Toph's expression became sullen. "Yes we do… Someone has to."

"For the world."

"For our Last Avatar…For our Kuzo…"

…

Toph gave her last good byes to Lin, while trying not to alert her about the things to come. She took up the position as servant of the palace, under the name Anda. She acted as Azula's spymaster and right hand.

_(Before the events of "_The Fall of…" on New Year's Eve)

"It was a happy year, Toph Beifong."

"Azula. Even if I'm fairly sure no one's around, you should still call me Anda."

"This is the last time we will see each other."

"…Don't say that."

"Preparations with Mei are ready."

"Understood. All our spies are in place."

In the privacy of Azula's office, they kissed.

"Take care of our children, Toph."

"I-I will."

They embraced in complete silence. Neither of them wanted to part from the other. As their time slowly ran out, Azula reluctantly left to join everyone at Iroh's prison.

The moment the door closed, Toph burst into uncontrollable sobs. Even though she tried her hardest not to make any noise, she could not help the choking sounds that escaped her. The woman felt her world fall apart and crash into a million shards.

Through it all, she whispered one sentence.

"It was a happy year, Azula…."


	68. Oops

**Ice Arc - Chapter 68 – Oops**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. The telling of Azula's and Toph's past reached its conclusion.)_

"And that was when Azula was all, 'Toph, you're the greatest Earth Bender, and love maker, in the entire world, ever, of all time.'"

"Wow…..I don't know why I was expecting to her to tell the truth," Nomu said with a frown.

"I don't know. If you listened closely, you could kind of tell which parts were real, and which parts were made up," Ty Lee weighed in.

Sitting in Bumi's office, were the counselors of the Avatar Faction. They had just finished listening to Toph's embellished tales of her romance with Azula. All of which, they took with a gracious ton of salt. While voicing their complaints, Mei's words cut through with authority.

"Okay, you idiots. Get back to work."

They all simultaneously groaned. As the group returned to their paperwork, Nomu snuck glances at the others. When he made sure no one was paying attention to him, he began writing a peculiar letter. It was an intelligence report to Baro.

"So you have met with, Nomu. Fate is a very funny thing."

"What are you on about, Uncle?"

Azula had finished explaining her past with Toph. Kuzo and Lin decided to go over the finer details of the events that have transpired since the spirits' deaths.

"I knew his master. If the boy is anything like his mentor, I am sure he is very trustworthy and reliable."

"I wouldn't go that far," Lin frowned.

"Is that so?"

"He's a drunkard fool most of the time."

"…Hahaha!"

"Did I say something funny?!"

"People used to call me 'senile'."

Iroh laughed again, while everyone shook their heads.

Kuzo and Lin gave the rest of their report, and the two spirits sank into deep thought.

"So Raina's Lightning Deity is that formidable?"(Azula)

"Yes… Although I've trained it myself to a certain extent, I doubt I will attain a level that can compete with her. It seems she's constantly perfecting the technique. I won't catch up."(Kuzo)

"I see." Azula paused for a moment. "You will need the Avatar State."

"Raava and the past lives have denied me its power."

"You will have to manage something. Defeating Baro requires defeating Raina."

Kuzo nodded.

"I have no doubt that the two of you will find a way." Azula grabbed her children's shoulders. "You are mine and Toph's offspring. We've raised you to be strong…And…I…"

""…?""(Kuzo and Lin)

"…I could not be more proud… My two…My pride and joy…"

Azula, Kuzo, and Lin could barely keep themselves from breaking down on the spot.

With a few words of parting, Azula and Iroh walked into the portal. It was not a permanent goodbye, for they would all meet again eventually. And when that time came, the world should be at peace.

The Avatar laid his hands over the glowing light and concentrated his spirit. The portal closed, and the great beam reduced to a small illuminating puddle.

Kuzo looked to Lin.

"Mother was rather loose with her words."

"I guess being dead will do that to someone. Other Mom would never say anything like that."

"True."

"Hmmm. So that was Iroh… He does kind of remind me of Nomu."

"They both feign the mask of buffoonery."

"'Trustworthy and reliable'…"

"I admit, those aren't the first words that come to mind."

"It's true, though."

"…Agreed."

"Ms. Mei? May I go to the bathroom?" Nomu asked while raising his hand.

"What am I, your school teacher? You don't have to tell me when you're going."

"I feel like I do, or else you'll throw knives at me again."

"_Just go_…" Mei shooed.

The Water Bender left the room, while clutching the small letter in his hand. He went straight to the Treasury department and entered Christmas Tree's office. Cutting through any formalities, Nomu laid the message on the man's desk.

"You know what to do with this, right?"

"I will make sure our lord receives it."

"He's your lord, not mine."

"Hmph. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Nomu made an annoyed face before leaving the room as stealthily as possible.

Christmas Tree gave a quick scan of the letter to make sure it was properly encrypted. He smiled widely after discerning the true meaning in the words.

THE AVATAR PLANS TO BEGIN TALKS WITH BA SING SE. TOPH IS TO ACT AS MAIN EMISSARY AND THE GO BETWEEN.

_I wonder how his friends would feel if they knew that someone so close to them was a spy._

At the Fire Capital's Royal Palace, the newly instated Fire Lord San was working at his desk. The room was expansive. Historical weapons and artifacts lined the walls. One of them had recently been picked off, and was being carelessly tossed into the air. The bored individual playing with said artifact was lazily sprawled on an extravagant couch.

"Would you not play catch with that mask? It's a priceless cultural treasure."

"But Fatherlord, I swear I saw one of these at the flea market. If I break it, I'll replace it. No one will know the difference. Besides. My reflexes are awesome. I could—"

*Shatter*

"—…oops."

"You were saying, Daughterlord?"

"I can fix that."

*Sigh* "I have enough troubles as it is."

"What is it this time? Did I betray you and join the Avatar's Faction again?"

"Har har, my daughter believes she is a comedian. No, it's the pirates and the _other _army defectors again. A constant thorn in my side that is ever growing…"

"Oh no, more Water Benders don't want to be the Shogun's slaves. How awful!"

"You are here under his pardon, you know."

P'Li scoffed.

"If you are so bored, why don't you take care of the issue? Make yourself useful instead of lazing about all day."

"Like I would do anything that would harm Kuzo's chances of beating Baro."

The Fire Lord groaned.

*Shatter*

"…oops."

The Fire Lord groaned harder.

"I can fix that."

"Enough! Stop breaking things! Why don't you play with Korra and the twins?"

"I can't fight kids!"

"In your vocabulary, playing means fighting?!"

"Just kidding~ I guess I'll go play with them."

"…Do NOT blow up the children."

"Yeah, yeah~"

P'Li leapt off the couch and was about to leave the office when San called out to her.

"There's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

"Hm? Um… cool?

The man squinted his eyes as if struggling with his next words.

"Yes. Well—….I was wondering if you wanted to see it. If you are interested, I could procure us a telescope to view the event."

"I'm not really into astronomy, and you've got work all night. Why would…"

P'Li halted her words at seeing her father's slightly downcast expression. After being slightly taken back, she felt a warm grip on her insides. Her eyes glossed over.

"Yeah, dad. Let's do that."

*Ahem* "Very well, then."

"Yay~ Father-daughter bonding time~"

"Yes. Hooray. I am over the moon," San said in monotone.

"Playing passive even though you're the one that's most excited…"

"Don't blow up the children."

"Yup! See you tonight!"

P'Li made her way across the palace complex to where the hostages were held captive. She had made regular visits to the political prisoners, ever since she returned to the Capital.

In front of the door, stood two stiff guards. While they both looked at the young woman with apprehension, they quickly stepped aside to allow her access. P'Li opened the door noisily and entered the quarters.

Although it was technically a prison, the room was decorated and furnished to a quality fit for a king. Large pillows and toys littered the floor. The wallpaper and beds were colored with a deep shade of red. Funnily enough, the only thing that didn't match the theme of the room was a child sized ice house standing awkwardly in the corner.

Korra, Desna, and Eska, the daughters of the Water Tribe's leaders, came out at the sound of the door opening. As soon as Korra saw P'Li, her face brightened. The twins remained apathetic.

"Sparky Sparky Boom Lady!" Korra yelled as she ran to the visitor.

"Yes, yes, I'm here."

"Teach me to make combustion ice!"

"What the heck is combustion ice?!"

The twins slowly slinked over to join them.

"Don't blow up our house… Or do. Whatever…"(One of the twins)

"Are you Eska or Desna?"

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters."(The other twin)

"…Ooookay. Well, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I wanna hear another story about the Avatar!"(Korra)

It was a popular topic of conversation between them all. It seemed that the children were interested in Kuzo… but from different aspects.

"Yes. I would like to hear more about how he stabbed Touma and Lightning Bended him from the inside."(A Twin)

"Yeah…I shouldn't have told you about that part…"

"I don't want to hear that one! I had nightmares after that!"(Korra)

"Oops."

"And Eska keeps making *ah-ga-ga-ga* sounds at night, like Touma's electrocuted ghost!"

"Eska!" P'Li angrily turned to one of the twins.

"I'm Desna. _That's_ Eska."

"Are you lying?"

…*Snorty laughing*

"I suddenly feel so much sympathy for my dadlord…"

"P'Li! P'Li!"

"Yes, Korra~…"

"Fun story! And then exploding ice!"

"I don't know what exploding ice is but yeah…sure…"


	69. Fing Wall!

**Chapter 69 – F #!ing Wall**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Nomu sends word to Baro about Kuzo's plans to contact Ba Sing Se. P'Li is living peacefully with her father, Korra, and the twins.)_

_(Several days since the previous chapter)_

P'Li had come to visit the children again, when Korra pulled on her sleeve.

"P'Li… Can I ask something?"

P'Li looked at the girl who cutely fidgeted and swayed her body.

"Sure, what's up?"

"You told us a lot about the Avatar, and I don't think he's _that_ bad a person…"

_Really? I thought I made him sound pretty bad on accident._

"So I was wondering if – If he's going to come rescue us."

P'Li froze at the question. She turned to the twins and realized, even though they were trying to seem as unconcerned as usual, they were actually listening attentively. The three of them were so small and so afraid. P'Li didn't know how to respond for a moment. She didn't want to lie to them, but she couldn't tell them the truth…

"One day."

P'Li embraced the three of them in her big arms.

"One day… he will definitely come for all of you. You've only heard the stories." She hugged them tighter to assure them. "I promise you, he's even better. The greatest person I've ever known. And he would do _anything_ to save the world. Especially its children."

The Water Tribe prisoners said nothing. P'Li didn't know if she convinced them, but as she stayed in that room, she silently prayed to her distant friend.

_Don't make a liar out of me, Kuzo… These kids are waiting for you…_

…

At that moment, Kuzo, Lin, and Asami had picked up Aki and a rebuilt roster of Kyoshi Warriors. The zeppelin they were traveling in had finally made its way back from the Southern Spirit Portal. They touched down at Omashu and immediately began preparations for their next move.

Kuzo, Lin, and Aki went to Bumi's office and met up with the other counselors. They were greeted warmly upon their arrival, but quickly went on to the businesses at hand.

"Anda. Lin. Are you ready to meet with the Earth Queen's company?"

"We're ready."

*Sigh* "Yeah… I never hated the Beifong name as much as I do now…"

"Do we need to send more for the initial envoy? Seems a little thin to send only Lin and Toph," Sokka commented.

"It will have to be enough. I'm already hesitant to send Lin, but we should have our main Earth Benders acting as our representatives. It all falls apart prematurely if the middle ground is not established."

Sokka deliberated it for a moment, and then nodded. Kuzo surveyed the room, and saw that everyone also agreed with the decision. The Avatar turned to Hiroshi Sato.

"Everything is ready, Chief Engineer?"

"It is set, Avatar. The transports are ready."

"Aki. The Kyoshi Warriors?"

"Ready. Willing."

Kuzo broke into a mischievous grin.

"Good. Baro will never see us coming."

_(A few weeks later.)_

"Kuzo's movements are almost too clear," Baro chuckled softly to Raina. "I thought he'd have more of a head for strategy… I mean, planes? How original…"

As the Shogun and the Lightning Count's Leader sat in their tent, they looked over their war charts. Also on the table were a few encrypted intelligence reports from Nomu. Their spies had reported that Hiroshi Sato was building airplanes, and their Water Bender spy had reported the same. From the information, it wasn't difficult to discern the Avatar's intent.

He would try to negotiate with the Earth Queen, and if it failed, they might use Toph to bring down the wall. It was more likely Kuzo would employ a two pronged attack using the aerial units to bypass the wall and invade from above. The Shogun had prepared his counter moves far beforehand.

As soon as they got word from Nomu that Kuzo would make a move on Ba Sing Se, Baro had rushed his forces outside the city's walls. He sent his most stealthy envoys to begin talks with the Earth Queen, as to not alert the Avatar Faction. The last couple of weeks were set up for the huge undertaking, which would take place today. Before sundown, the Earth Capital would belong to the Shogun.

"Raina, is _'it'_ ready?"

"Yes, sir. The Lightning Count will await your signal."

"Excellent. Well, let us be on our way then. We have a Queen to humble."

Baro had made an appointment to see Ba Sing Se's monarch, after the extensive pre negotiations. Only Raina and a few of their most elite Lightning Count members would join the envoy. They would have liked to add the Vice Leader Izumi to their numbers, but she was sent to the Fire Capital.

The rising problem with army defectors and pirates needed attending to and Fire Lord San required assistance. It wasn't viewed as too large a deficit since the Shogun treated Raina as an army of her own. And he wasn't wrong.

The emissaries made their way to the wall, where they were allowed to pass. From the moment they entered, all the way to the palace, the group was accompanied by almost a whole battalion of Earth Benders and a squadron of Dai Li Agents. The Queen had most likely intended it to be some sort of intimidation tactic, but Baro only found the display of power only adorable.

As the envoy entered the palace hall, the Earth Monarch gazed condescendingly at them from her throne. She was barely in her teens, but wore heavy amounts of makeup. The Ruler was garbed in bright green and yellow colored robes, so annoyingly highlighted, that it was a pain to look at her.

_How unsavory…_

Baro thought through his fake smile. Raina and the other Lightning Count members could barely hold up their own.

The two sides were silent for a long while. Shogun wondered if the young queen even knew the basics of hospitality, as the host was the one, who was supposed to greet their guests. Giving up, Baro opened his mouth to speak.

"I extend greetings to the Earth Qu—"

"I have received word that the Avatar is sending his own emissaries to seek my allegiance," she squeaked, while interrupting him.

Baro's patience wore incredibly thin in the blink of an eye.

"Why should _**I**_ give my support to you, Baro?"

_Where does this brat's overconfidence come from? Do you know what position you are in? You have little to offer our factions after your defeat at Omashu and Phoenix Landing._

The Shogun sighed, and his temper cooled instantly.

"As my numerous agents have communicated to your highness, I am working for the sake of the world's prosperity. Surely, your majesty is tired of wars. The Avatar only holds the small stronghold of Omashu. With our combined forces, we can easily defeat him and bring peace to our countries."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm~~~~~" The Queen stroked her chin exaggeratedly with her long nails. "My advisors have relayed your conditions to me and insisted that I have this meeting…but,"

Baro saw one of the Dai Li agents shift uncomfortably.

"I find the terms completely unacceptable. HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME SUCH UNFAVORABLE RETURNS FOR MY POWER! YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE DEMANDS OF ME?! WE REPELLED YOUR ARMIES WITH EASE THE LAST TIME YOU WERE HERE! I SHOULD HAVE YOU ALL EXECUTED THIS INSTANT!"

The Shogun could no longer hold his fake smile. He turned to Raina and his Lightning Count to find that they were making the same face. An expression of disgust and astonishment that could pass for a distorted impressionist painting.

_Given the rumors of her actions, I had given up on the Queen's intelligence a long time ago. But her advisors… Are their heads completely empty? How could they just let her do what she pleases to such an extent?_

Baro's eyes suddenly drew to the Dai Li Agent from before. The young man had quickly moved to his Queen's side and attempted to reason with her.

"WHAT IS IT, GAZAN?! CAN'T YOU SEE I AM ABOUT TO PUNISH THESE TRESPASSERS!"

"Your Majesty. Please reconsider. The Shogun Baro controls Phoenix Landing, the Fire Capital, and the Water Tribes. You must consider an alliance carefully. I do not believe giving the Avatar, as prestigious as his title may be, any consideration would be wise."

"You question my WISDOM, GAZAN?! I'LL HAVE YOU DEMOTED!"

Baro and Raina stared at the Dai Li Agent with pity. Being leaders of a country that valued skill more than brown nosing, they truly felt sorry for the young man named Gazan. It was obvious that his peers were only figureheads and yes-people.

_And this is why monarchs are an outdated ideal. Do not worry… Gazan, was it? You will have a better leader soon._

"Am I to understand that you will NOT be open to forging an alliance?"

The Queen wrinkled her eyebrows and bared her teeth.

"OF COURSE NOT, YOU IDIOT! I know! I'll execute you and take over your armies. And then I'll go defeat the Avatar and conquer Omashu. Without Ozai, I have nothing to fear! I WILL BECOME RULER OF THE WORLD!"

"Simply unbelievable…" Baro turned to the Queen's supposed advisors. "And you _condone_ all of this. You are in agreement? Knowing full well of the consequences that follow?"

The council of idiots began mumbling to each other, none of them wanting to speak out. Only one of them stepped forward.

"Rather than an alliance, we would like to propose a nonaggression pact. A truce swearing no hostilities between our people. You have our word and honor that we will extend the same towards the Avatar. In the event that he refuses, we will agree to your alliance and reopen negotiations," Gazan said with stiff lip.

_Ah, someone with brains. That truly is the best move they could make considering the circumstances. Your skill is wasted serving this pubescent idiot. I think he's even thought far ahead enough to predict, if we should win, the Earth Queen will have a change of heart, and enter the alliance willingly…._

_Unfortunately…_

"GAZAN! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK FOR YOUR QUEEN! I WILL HAVE YOU LYNCHED AND—"

"Alright, enough of this farce," Baro scratched his head tiredly.

_There's no joy to be found in beating such a weak chess opponent._

"And I can no longer palate seeing such a gifted subordinate squandered."

"How dare you interrup—!"

"_**SILENCE, CHILD!"**_ Baro roared. *Ahem* "Gazan, is it? There will be no truce. I strongly suggest you agree to the alliance, while the negotiations are still favorable. I'd rather have Ba Sing Se stand with me of its own accord, than make it bend _its back and knee_."

Everyone fell silent at the heavy threat. Even the teenage ruler felt the deadly bite to the Shogun's words. The small girl, who looked even smaller at the moment, whimpered something into Gazan's ear.

The Dai Li Agent sighed and turned to Baro.

Completely fed up, he announced, "We will take your threats as an open declaration of war…"

For a moment, the Shogun and Raina even thought the young man rolled his eyes. Baro frowned when he considered the PR repercussions of his next move. But he was left with little choice.

"I do not make threats. Only promises. I truly abhor such heavy handed methods, but you've left me with no alternative." He turned to Raina. "Give them the signal, would you?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir," Raina replied with a sinister smile.

The group of Lightning Count, led by their leader, all began the motions for Lightning Bending. The Ba Sing Se officials were completely shocked and desperately tried to hide from the impending attack. Gazan and many other Dai Li Agents stood in front of the Earth Queen, ready to lay down their lives for the monarch.

The group of Lightning Benders finished their motions, chained their energies together, and sent a long distance thunder bolt soaring into the air. The crooked beam of pure electricity tore through the palace ceiling and continued to surge into the sky. Energy from the motion fried the air and cracked so loud that everyone went temporarily deaf save for a high pitched ringing noise.

When the Ba Sing Se officials regained their senses, they saw that no real destruction was done, except to the roof. The Queen didn't understand, but assumed that the Shogun's group was nothing but bark with no bite. Suddenly, her haughty confidence returned.

"HAH! YOU THOUGHT—"

*Toom….*

A soft indescribably sound rippled from the distance. Through the great hall's windows, they saw a lightning bolt. It was at least five times larger than the one the envoy had launched. A horizontal pillar of bright blue electricity. In the center, something vaguely black could be seen. As the phenomenon drew closer at astonishing speed, it made contact with the palace wall, and burst through it like it were nothing.

*BROMM!*

A large crater appeared next to where the Earth Queen sat. The officials that were there a moment ago, were erased without a trace. In the middle of the hole, was a titanic metal shard embedded into the earth. The projectile was easily triple the size of an average man.

When some of them looked through the crevice the crag had made through the wall, they saw it left a gaping wound in the outer city wall as well. Even in the distance, they saw their prided defense slowly crumble into nothing. The fence that had kept the Kingdom safe for thousands of years was obliterated on an unprecedented scale.

All of the Ba Sing Se officials stared at the feat with horror.

"I acknowledge that you may have felt confident after repelling my siege force before." The Shogun interrupted their fear drowning to rub salt on the wound. "Yes, I uh… I felt rather bitter about that. I try to keep a level head, but, well…. Every man has his limits. That's why you never want to piss off the nice ones."

Raina chuckled lightly at the comment.

"In any case, what I'm really trying to say is that I hate your FOCKING WALL!"

The Earth Queen flinched.

"So I came prepared this time. Developed a new weapon. Using my Lightning Benders outside, and one of those," he pointed at the giant metal shard. "We run a concentrated magnetic current, and launch the projectile at peak polarity… or something. Raina was the one who came up with it. What is it called again?"

"The 'Rail Gun', sir."

"Right! The Rail Gun. Now this is the part where I ask you to surrender but…"

Baro waved his hand and Raina Lightning Bent a signal by herself.

"I really…REALLY…HATE…YOUR FOCKING WALL."

*Toom…"

"There's going to be a lot of bad publicity that comes with this… How do we spin it?"

"'Shogun liberates the slums. Tears down social class barriers, physically and figuratively'?" Raina answered jokingly.

"Pitch needs some work, but you get the idea. I have to say… It's been a while since I've had this much fun."

After Baro's threat, a treaty was signed by the Earth Queen, practically making Ba Sing Se an annexed country again. At the same time, the Shogun decided to recruit the officer of the Dai Li Agents, Gazan, to serve as one of his generals.

The young man actually possessed quite a favorable reputation among his people and was gladly accepted over the now former monarch as the newly appointed leader of Ba Sing Se.

With the acquisition of the Earth Kingdom, Baro immediately ordered the building of anti-air weapons. The only thing left to do now, was prepare for Kuzo's envoy and the imminent attack after. It would be a desperate battle for the Avatar, and victory was practically guaranteed to the Shogun. He possessed all the major pieces to the game.

While Baro and Gazan spoke leisurely in the throne room, Raina burst in.

"How far away is the Avatar's emissaries?"

But even as he asked that, he could tell something was off.

"There are no emissaries, sir…"

Raina's sentence dropped like a bomb. The Shogun's mind raced.

The Leader of the Lightning Count continued.

"There are no planes, no aerial invasion either. It was a red herring."

"What? What's happened?!" Baro yelled, unable to keep his cool. He felt something great was amiss.

"…The Avatar has made a move to liberate a major portion of the Water Tribes. Hiroshi Sato faked building air units. Instead, he built underwater submersibles…"

"Tonraq and Unalaq? They wouldn't have defected without the safety of their children."

"They and a large number of Water Benders remain with our forces outside the walls, but news of their children will reach them soon."

"…What news…?"

Baro didn't really need to ask. There was someone close to the palace who could have easily secured the political prisoners for Kuzo's Faction.

"P'Li?!"

Raina nodded.

"Kuzo…! He…planted her there! It was all a ruse! HOW COULD OUR INTEL BE SO—!" Baro's insides turned to stone at another revelation. "Our intel was fundamentally flawed… Nomu…"

"He betrayed us. A double agent."

"He told us Kuzo would concentrate on acquiring Ba Sing Se. We even had intel saying Toph and Lin Beifong had moved out. Multiple spies sighted them… Nomu confirmed the construction of aerial units…"

Raina's expression matched Baro's as they both looked down bitterly. The veins in her fist pulsed with rage.

"Without the Water Benders, our supply lines are cut off from the Capital…"

"Kuzo's outplayed us….from when…! From when was all this in place?!"

_(Twelve hours ago, at the Fire Capital's Royal Palace)_

"Remember how I told you that Kuzo was coming to save you 'one day'? Well, kids, today's actually that day!"

P'Li held the three children close, while the sounds of chaos erupted outside the room. After a large crash, everything went quiet. And then the doors opened.

Two figures stood in the entranceway, staring at them.

"My boys!" P'Li smirked.

"Our girl!" Nomu responded.

Kuzo stepped into the room and extended an arm to pull P'Li up.

"Secure the perimeter. We're meeting more resistance than anticipated. Lightning Count's Second in Command, Izumi, is also here. We did not account for her presence."

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Kuzo."

The Avatar nodded and squatted down to the children's level. Korra, Desna, and Eska stared deep into Kuzo's eyes. Intense irises that flickered a captivating fire within them.

"My name is Kuzo, and I am the Avatar."

"I'm…Korra…"

"Eska…"

"Desna…"

The young man patted all of their heads.

"I will do everything I can to protect you."

The children didn't understand the reason for it. Maybe it was because of the pureness of adolescence. Maybe it was the powerful aura emanating from his gaze. It definitely wasn't because of the stories P'Li told them. But for some reason, they believed the words of the one standing before them implicitly.

Their day… had come much sooner than they had ever dreamed…


	70. The Game We Play

**Ice Arc - Chapter 70 – The Games We Play**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Baro has conquered Ba Sing Se. The war was practically won, until he learned that everything was an elaborate set up by Kuzo. All so that the Avatar could liberate the Water Tribes.)_

_(Before the showdown with Ozai and the Air Benders, in the city of Phoenix Landing.)_

Nomu entered Kuzo's tent. For a while, the Water Bender didn't know how to start. The Avatar simply stared at his visitor in silence.

Unable to stand the awkwardness any longer, Nomu spoke up.

"…You said you trust me. Why?"

"I believe we've already had this conversation, Nomu. It ended with a fist in your gut and you drooling on the ground."

"Yeah… I remember that a little too vividly."

"It is a much cherished memory to mine."

"Shut up! You never told me why. Why do you trust me, Kuzo? You know, I would kill you. Even betray you if I it came to it. But you still keep me as a counselor and general?!"

The Avatar only titled his head. "Are you posing a real question? You aren't just inebriated?"

"Just answer me! We're clearing all of this, right now!"

"…I have always considered you my friend, Nomu. From the moment you agreed to teach me Water Bending, and through all the battles we fought; with _and against_ each other. If I die by your hand, Lin's, or even P'Li's, I would acknowledge that I have failed in such an unrecoverable way, if those closest to me were forced to take my life."

"That's… crazy."

"…I…might be crazy."

"You put way too much trust in us."

"I know all of you. You are good and able individuals. I have faith in your judgements."

"So you would put your life in my hands?"

"I have done so on multiple counts already. There will be no change."

"…Baro has recruited me as a spy."

Kuzo blinked. "Interesting move. No doubt, he has observed the recent estrangement between us."

"Yeah, well, that's the deal."

"Are you going to go through with it?"

"I'm thinking… we let it go on until we can use it against him at a critical juncture."

Kuzo scoffed. "Sounds like you have a plan in mind already."

"We're going to liberate the Water Tribes. That is, if you'll agree to it."

"I see no reason to refuse."

Nomu iterated the broad outline of the scheme. Feeding Baro some good information to prove his worth and trust. Fake the info about concentrating efforts into forging an alliance with Ba Sing Se. Having empty planes built to take attention away from the submarines. Sending Lin and Toph towards Ba Sing Se for negotiations, but making them turn back at the last minute.

All of it combined with Kuzo's scheme to have P'Li ready to secure the Water Tribe hostages whenever possible, the movements of the game they played were clear to see in the two's minds. They would spend countless nights planning, making sure every base was covered. But the end goal would be worth it.

The restoration of the Northern Water Tribe.

…

"So… I guess we're good, Kuzo."

"Yes. I'll relay the plans to the others on a need to know basis."

"No. I mean—"*Sigh*

"Yes?"

"We. _We_ as in you and I. We're… okay, right?"

"…Yes, Nomu. Our friendship is restored. Although I should add, it was your part that required reparation. I have fulfilled my role perfectly."

"Way to ruin it. Yes, Kuzo. O' great Avatar, so freakin' perfect at everything!"

"Not everything… I took Touma's life."

"You really regret it?"

"Yes…But more lives will be lost by the time I am done."

Nomu fell silent.

"Nomu. I plan to pay for my sins. In blood and otherwise. I'll bear the consequences of my actions. But I have to finish the path I've started us on first. The path I've set the world onto."

The Water Bender stared at Kuzo. "Fine. Guess I'm in the same boat for enabling you. P'Li's the same. Lin knows your true secret or whatever, so she's probably ready for anything too. We'll _all_ pay for whatever actions you take."

The Avatar smiled. "No. You won't."

Before Nomu could question the meaning, Kuzo interrupted.

"On another matter, you considered betraying me."

"I did. Baro played a hard number on me and I was worried about P'Li. It's not really an excuse though."

"It doesn't matter."

"…Never again. I'm with you til the end, buddy."

"I see."

Nomu left, and the Avatar turned a single thought over in his head.

_When you do things like that, it gets more and more difficult to recruit you for the Red Lotus…_

He knew, more than anyone else, knowing the full extent of his master plan would break Nomu and P'Li's hearts. They would try to stop him once they found out. He would let them know, only when the gears in motion reached the point of no return.

The moment of their undertaking quickly approached. Hiroshi Sato finished two integral inventions required for the plan.

One was a signal jammer. It would disconnect contact between the Shogun's ships and communications to the Fire Capital. It would buy them a large enough window to raid as many supply cruisers as possible, before the army could develop a coordinated counter.

The second pivotal invention was the long distance submersible. Using the underwater transports, the Avatar Faction's stealthiest operatives, most of them Kyoshi Warriors, were able to further raid the supply lines more successfully.

With the technology prepped and ready, the operation was underway.

The first phase was the deployment of the Decoy Envoy Team. Toph and Lin led a large land force out of Omashu and towards Ba Sing Se. They even had a few soldiers impersonate the Avatar and other Faction Counselors to make the envoy look as legitimate as possible.

The second phase would be the launching of a submarine fleet from the coast. The largest of them would attack the main supply ships. Each had an able commander in their ranks. Ty Lee, Mei, Sokka, and Aki, were the best operatives for stealth, quickness, and non-lethal methodology. They each took charge of a squadron of Kyoshi Warriors.

They had rehearsed and practiced their tactics to the point that it was second nature. Take out the ship's mobility, capture the captain as quickly as possible, and proceed to use any methods to commandeer the rest of the craft. Kuzo had specifically ordered to avoid harming Water Benders unless absolutely necessary. Once control had been gained, they were to transport the ships to one of the more northern coasts.

…

The plan went splendidly.

Though they had not liberated _all_ of the Water Tribesmen, they had relieved the Shogun of enough of them to completely disable his supply lines. Phoenix Landing and the Fire Capital were completely disconnected from each other.

As Ty Lee rested on the deck of a captured ship and readied herself for the long boat ride ahead, the radio connections went back online.

"What's the final tally?" Sokka voiced over.

"_All _targeted ships have been captured."(Mei)

"Losses?"

"Injured. No deaths."(Aki)

There was radio silence for a moment as they all breathed a great sigh of relief.

"We'll free the rest of them in time. From what I got from the crew, we may have freed more than 70% of the Water Tribes."(Ty Lee)

"A couple more runs should do it. We still need to get the Water Tribe Leaders, though."(Sokka)

"The hard press for that is already underway."(Mei)

"Can't believe those two pulled this off…"(Sokka)

"Any word from them yet?"(Ty Lee)

Ty Lee listened for a response, but took the extended silence as a 'no'.

For the operation, planning, manpower, resources; a large majority of it went to the "Water Tribe Liberation Team". To make sure everything went as smoothly as possible. As a result, Kuzo and Nomu's lone squadron was relatively empty and underdeveloped in comparison.

It was a mutual decision that the Hostage Rescue Team had a significantly lower priority. By the numbers, it was the Water Bender population versus the lives of three children. Kuzo and Nomu diverted efforts to the former without hesitation. Possibly in response to the cold decision, they decided they would take responsibility for the rescue operation.

In the third phase of the plan, Kuzo and Nomu were to take one submersible to the Fire Capital. They would meet up with P'Li, who should have the political prisoners in custody, and then escape after the rescue. It sounded simple enough, but was dangerously vague. There were too many unknown variables. If they were able to communicate with P'Li, things would have been different. Instead, they were to rely on a signal that the Combustion Bender had to look out for all the time.

The Water Tribe Liberation Team sailed peacefully through the waters, while the commanders silently worried about the Hostage Rescue Team. Kuzo was the Avatar, P'Li was a Combustion Bender and one of the greatest warriors they had ever known. Nomu had the brains and the fighting style for impenetrable defense. Unknown to them until roll call was made, the small team also had their army's best and youngest pilot. Along with a few Kyoshi Warriors, the Rescue Unit was actually stacked with amazing individuals, despite its small numbers.

But still they worried. Most of all was Ty Lee.

*KRRRKKRKKK!*

The radio crackled to life.

"Hostage Rescue Team—Krrkkrk—…We're…zzzz…coming in!"

It was Nomu's voice. Ty Lee quickly picked up the receiver.

"Nomu?! What's your status?!"

"Krrkkk—…."

A sweat drop streaked down the woman's face as she waited tensely for the radio to sound again.

"Krrrkkkee—…

…s—

Krrrkk—Prepare all the Water Bending Healers! We have severely wounded!"


	71. Even When We Win, We Lose

**Ice Arc – Chapter 71 – Even When We Win, We Lose**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo and Nomu implement their plan to liberate the Water Tribes. While things go well for the Water Tribe Liberation Team, the same cannot be said for the Avatar as Ty Lee gets a disturbing transmission from the Hostage Rescue Team)_

A sweat drop streaked down the woman's face, as she waited tensely for the radio to sound again.

"Krrrkkkee—…

…s—

Krrrkk—Prepare all the Water Bending Healers! We have severely wounded!"

_(Hours before)_

At the Fire Capital's royal palace, P'Li, Nomu, and Kuzo were fighting hard to escape the city. All while protecting Korra, Desna, and Eska, who they were bringing with them.

*BOOM!*

The gates of the palace courtyard were blown apart as P'Li sent a combustion shot through the giant steel doors. Running through the smoke before it settled were the six fleeing figures. Carrying Desna on his back was Nomu. Beside him was P'Li who held Korra and Eska on each of her shoulders. Kuzo led the way out, brandishing his sword and Fire Bending against the soldiers trying to stop them.

Behind the escaping group, was a small band of Kyoshi Warriors. Their numbers had dwindled since their infiltration of the palace began. Now they were sacrificing their lives to make sure the Hostage Rescue Team made it out safely.

"Why is this going so badly?!" P'Li couldn't help yelling.

Nomu grimaced at their situation. He looked back and saw the Kyoshi Warriors falling one by one. Each body that fell weighed heavy in his chest. Suddenly a hand grabbed his collar.

"We mourn later! They gave their lives willingly for these children, as will we!" Kuzo scolded him.

Nomu nodded gravely and concentrated at the task at hand.

"We didn't expect a whole Lightning Count squadron to be here!" Nomu answered P'Li's earlier question.

The group ran desperately through the streets, making a hard break for the docks.

"They must have been sent here to help with the recent pirate incidents."(P'Li)

"No plan's perfect. We couldn't have accounted for this."(Nomu)

"Izumi of the Lightning Count…"(Kuzo)

"The lady with the glasses, right? Is she even that good?"(Nomu)

"Good enough to replace Touma. It would be wise not to underestimate her."

"She was in charge of the rear guard with my dad during our fight in Phoenix Landing. No one really saw her in action."(P'Li)

"Izumi is at least an able commander. Or else these Lightning Count wouldn't be coordinated so well…"

As the Avatar made the comment, a wall of electric light strew their path. Rubble erupted with fragments of the pavement flying everywhere. The Escape Team made a 90 degree turn to avoid the assault and continued running. All of them released a short breath of frustration as they were diverted to a longer route.

The group of three ran along the winding roads with faltering speeds. Added weight of carrying three children took a larger toll than they realized. Their current course of action was failing them. As if sensing weakness, a group of soldiers shot blazing fiery lances at the team's back.

While, Nomu erected a liquid shield, Kuzo dropped from the front to the rear. The fire assault burned off a large portion of the Water Bender's barrier. The rest of the attack was nullified by the Avatar's palms.

Kuzo stomped the ground and activated his limited Attuning.

_There's no one in the buildings I can sense._

The Avatar's eyes flickered with a brief glow.

"RAAHH!" he roared as he repeatedly punched the ground.

Each arm thrust sent the buildings around them crumbling. From below the surface rose molten hot lava. When Kuzo had finished creating the volcanic obstacle, he ran to catch up with Nomu and P'Li.

The Pseudo Avatar State sapped at his stamina. It wouldn't have been so taxing if they weren't also running for their lives. Kuzo inwardly lamented how flawed his abilities were. On a large scale, his powers were nigh unstoppable. But in high paced, close quarter combat situations, his options were limited. A weakness Lin had abused and won with during their internal conflict.

His thoughts were interrupted as another wall of lightning cut through their path. The three had to make another wide turn. They could all sense they were being led away from the docks. The escape team hastily tried to think of some sort of countermeasure for their impending defeat.

Their prayers were answered in an unexpected fashion.

A green pickup truck barreled straight for them before drifting sideways. The vehicle came to a stop right in front of the group. A certain young girl was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Unbelievable…"(Nomu)

"But strangely reassuring. Everyone board the vehicle now!"(Kuzo)

"Korra, Desna, Eska, in the seats. Nomu and I will take the trunk. Kuzo on the hood."(P'Li)

The escapees scattered to their assignments. In the interior, the children squished together.

"Hi, my name's Asami."

"I'm Korra."

"NOT NOW, ASAMI! DRIVE!"(Nomu)

"But the Kyoshi Warriors…?"

Kuzo, P'Li, and Nomu froze.

"Drive Asami. Now," the Avatar spoke through his gritting teeth.

The little driver blinked with tears in her eyes. She violently wiped them in the next second, and stomped her foot down on the accelerator. They would mourn later.

The vehicle was a huge improvement over their previous circumstances. Now the team was able to concentrate solely on defending the rescuees from the heavy onslaught. Though the Lightning Count sent thunderbolt after thunderbolt their way, Nomu was able to redirect it since he had a semi firm footing. Arrows and Fire Bending assaulted the front, but Kuzo managed to cleave them down with his sword. P'Li provided artillery fire from all angles, and blasted through obstacles in their path. The Team was back on track towards the docks.

Suddenly, Kuzo felt a familiar prickle down his spine. The Avatar reacted as quickly as he could, but he was a step too slow. Before he could fully invoke Lightning Deity,

"EVERYONE BRACE YOURSEL—!"

Lightning struck the hood of the truck in the form of a glasses wearing woman in black armor. Two short swords stabbed towards Kuzo's blade. The vehicle jolted on the sudden impact, and flew on its side.

*CRSSSHH*

Sparks flew as the metal transport scraped against the road, finally coming to a stop after colliding with a pole. For a while, the only thing that could be heard was the truck's wheel turning, and the engine failing.

From the crash, P'Li and Nomu crawled out holding their heads. When they reoriented themselves, they desperately ripped open the doors to the interior. Asami was found trembling. A streak of blood ran down her face, going into her eye. Korra and Eska groaned, but seemed to have incurred the least amount of damage. Desna was unconscious, the extent of his injuries was unknown.

After getting the three children out of the truck, Nomu and P'Li tried to assess their situation. That was when their eyes fell on Kuzo and Izumi standing in the street. Electricity sparking from their weapons. They were both activating Lightning Deity.

"To think, someone other than Master Raina and myself would possess the technique."

"Yours isn't as formidable as hers."

"And yours, Avatar, is a level below even mine. Did you know I'm Master Raina's direct apprentice? I've received her formal teachings."

"You still won't win."

"Who knows? Still, your Lightning Deity is glaringly flawed, as well as your arsenal. Did you think the Shogun and Master would not notice? You are weak when it comes to high speed duels."

Light blue lightning surged from Izumi, dark red lightning surged from Kuzo. The two bolted towards each other, clashing blade against blades. As the two exchanged blows that created flashes with every collision, P'Li took charge of their own situation.

"Nomu, I'll hold off the pursuers, while Kuzo's taking care of Izumi. Get that truck running again!"

With that, the Combustion Bender ran towards the Lightning Count and Capital soldiers that were chasing them.

Nomu used his Water Bending to lift the truck back on its tires. He was about to start the engine again, but saw that there were no keys to turn. Upon closer observation, he saw the circuitry had been cut and then tied together. He turned to Asami, who was still trembling.

"Asami! What's with this truck?!"

The child jumped at her name. "I…hotwired it…it won't work again after it's off…"

"Crack! We have to steal another one then?!"

He looked down the street and saw a car parked half a block away.

"That one! Let's go!"

Nomu went to Asami and took her arm, but the girl wouldn't stand up.

"Asami?"

"I…I can't do it…!"

"What?!"

_She has a head wound, but it's shallow. Except for some bumps and bruises, she should be fine…?! She must be having a nervous breakdown!_

"I can't…I can't move my legs…!"

Nomu went into complete panic mode. He turned around to see Eska crying over an unconscious Desna. Kuzo was still fighting Izumi and from the brief glimpses he could catch, was losing. P'Li was holding her position, but it wouldn't last forever. Korra was… coming up beside him?

"Do the Water Healing…" she said as she grabbed Nomu's sleeve.

_I can't heal injuries that aren't there…_

And then Nomu was struck with an idiotic idea.

_I'm getting into soooo much trouble for this._

"Asami, I need you to drink some of this medicine while I heal your legs. Korra. Um… convince Asami to steal us a car."

"Okay."

Nomu uncorked one of his wine bottles and handed it to Asami, who drank from it with shaking lips. The Water Bender began bending water over the girl's legs, making it glow for appearance rather than effect.

"I know you're scared. But it was really cool when you were driving," Korra said to Asami. "I wanna go on another car ride with you again, but if we die, we can't."

_What…the hell is this kid saying…._

"Desna and Eska liked it too. Desna's hurt real bad. He might die if you don't steal a car."

_Maybe I shouldn't have chosen Korra to do the pep talk…_

"Those two and P'Li are my only friends. I want us to be friends too, so I'll protect you, while you steal a car 'kay?"

_Uh. What?_

Korra bent some of Nomu's water onto her arms and ran towards the pursuers P'Li was fighting.

"You idiot!"

The Water Bender stopped what he was doing and ran after her. Before Korra got into the line of fire, Nomu was able to pick her up. The child squirmed in his arms.

"I NEED TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!"

"I get that! But if you die, everything will have been for nothing, you stupid brat!"

Nomu angrily carried Korra back and saw that Asami was gone. In the distance, he could see the little girl running towards the car.

_Okay, whatever works! A little liquid courage can do wonders… Or maybe it was something else?_

*CRAAAKKK!*

Lightning bolts burned the air as orange sparks burst from steel striking steel. Kuzo was pushed back in the last exchange, and felt his insides go hot like fire. He was overexerting himself.

The Avatar's breath became haggard. With his stamina dipping into the red, he was barely able to retain his Lightning Deity form. Kuzo was running on fumes. His speed had dropped significantly and Izumi sensed it.

_He's at the end of his rope. Defeating him will be easy. It's the Water Bender that presents a unique problem._

The Vice Leader of the Lightning Count observed Nomu as he brought Korra to the twins. The young man seems to be checking on the unconscious Desna.

Izumi spun three quick slashes that knocked Kuzo off balance. She lowered her body just above the floor and cut a gash into the Avatar's left leg. Taking advantage of the situation, she made a hard dash towards Nomu.

"Gah!"

An upward strike cuts the Water Bender's shoulder and makes him stagger back. In her Lightning Deity form, Izumi moves at a speed that Nomu could not keep up with. She poised to deliver a fatal blow.

Kuzo saw what was about to happen and decided to utilize his last resort.

The Light Of Raava flashes in his eyes like a flickering light. The Pseudo Avatar State is activated in tandem with his own Lightning Deity. An incomplete method on top of another incomplete method. The price for the recklessness would be high, but there was no alternative.

Kuzo blasted towards Izumi and parried the short sword going for Nomu's heart. Both of the conflicting blades shattered under all the compounded stress. The woman smiled at her checkmate. She spun around, thrusting her remaining short sword at the Water Bender again. Her opponents had nothing to defend with.

*THUSK!*

Izumi's weapon pierced flesh, but not her intended target.

Holding the woman's blade from stabbing Nomu was Kuzo's arm. The sword's steel went clean through the Avatar's bicep, only the hilt keeping it in place. Izumi twisted the handle up and tore through what remained of Kuzo's limb.

_How noble…_

The woman thought as she gazed into the Avatar's eyes that still burned like fire.

_But what if I attacked two of them at the same time? I'm sure one hostage per Tribe Leader is enough._

Izumi threw her remaining sword at the nearby Desna.

Kuzo dove desperately and felt the tip of blade sink into his shoulder. His last bits of consciousness finally giving out.

Izumi turned to Nomu and prepared to deliver the final blow. She deftly grabbed the Water Bender's neck and sank her nails into his throat.

"You won't be able to redirect this."

"Ri—!"

"I'm sorry?"

"Keh! I said, _'right'_."

Izumi turned to the right and was blown off her feet by a combustion shot by P'Li. Her glasses were shattered and half her face burned. There was a high pitched ring in her ear that added to the disorientation.

Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp her neck.

With her one good eye, she looked up and saw a one armed Avatar with glowing eyes. A sword still embedded in the back of his shoulder. Kuzo used the last ounce of his strength into a Lightning Deity Choke.

Izumi's body jolted with red colored sparks. Her eyes shot up and went devoid of all life. After killing the Vice Leader of the Lightning Count, Kuzo collapsed to the side, bleeding out from the wound in his shoulder and his decapitated right arm.

…

…

The Hostage Rescue Team had met up with Ty Lee's captured ship. Kuzo was receiving intensive care from the best Water Bending Healers. Desna was in a coma and also being treated.

As the counselors of the Avatar Faction sat in the captain's cabin, they patiently listened to Nomu's recount of the events.

"Asami was able to hotwire a car. Got us out of there and to the docks. P'Li seared Kuzo's wounds close to stop the bleeding."

The Water Bender spoke with hollowed eyes. He was fatigued and empty of life. The only reason he gave his report, was because he didn't want P'Li to do it. The woman had exhausted herself the most, next to Kuzo. She was now asleep, plagued with bad dreams. Nomu knew he would have them too.

"I'll tell Toph and Lin when we make contact. You can go sleep," Ty Lee said softly.

"No. I'll tell them. It's my responsibility."

"None of this is your fault, Nomu."

"YES IT IS! _I _made up the plan! _I_ decided we would save the hostages with less than the bare minimum! I was a freakin' liability during the whole fight!"

"You saved them. You know, if Kuzo was here right now, he'd say that's all that matters."

Nomu slammed his fist into the wall. The skin on his knuckles tore, and blood trickled down.

"I'll tell Lin and Toph…Me," the Water Bender said with finality, as he exited the cabin.

He knew that despite everything, Kuzo would have called it a victory. A large win bought with a high price. Logistically thinking, their army had suffered extremely small deficits compared to what was gained in the end.

_Kyoshi Warriors dead. Desna in a coma. Kuzo with a missing right arm. This is supposed to be a win?_

Nomu yelled a long string of expletives as he pounded the deck railing with his already injured hand.

…_.._

…

_Even when we win, we lose…_


	72. Matching Scars

**Ice Arc - Chapter 72 – Matching Scars**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. The Water Tribe Liberation Team was successful in freeing more than 70% of the Shogun's Water Benders. The Hostage Rescue Team was able to save the political prisoners: Korra, Desna, and Eska. Despite achieving their goals, the victories did not come without cost. Desna was injured during the escape and entered into a coma. Kuzo was stabbed through the shoulder, lost his arm, and fell unconscious from the struggle with Izumi)_

_(A couple of weeks have passed since the previous chapter)_

In the palace of Ba Sing Se, the Shogun met with his military advisors.

What used to be an extravagant bedroom belonging to the former Earth Queen, had been transformed into Baro's war room. Finding all of the decorations and furniture disgusting, the man had ordered the Dai Li Agents to break down everything and catapult them out the window. It seemed he still nursed a grudge against the monarch and her city.

The Shogun sat at his new newly built desk and addressed his officers. Sitting in front of him were Raina, Gazan, Tonraq, and Unalaq.

"As you may have heard, the Avatar launched an attack on your people and kidnapped your children," Baro spoke to the two Water Tribe Leaders.

"Is that so? It sounded to me like he liberated my people from your army," Tonraq responded.

"He only cares about defeating me. Believe me. To him, your Tribesmen are simply a means to an end."

"There are rumors that the restoration of the Northern Water Tribes is already underway. That he will reestablish my homeland and leave us in peace."

"If you truly believe that, by all means. You may go join your brethren. I will not stop you."

Tonraq furrowed his brow in surprise.

"He's sent his spies to make contact with you, correct? Convincing you to abandon your post?"

"How did you…?"

"I have my ways, Tribe Leader Tonraq."

_It's called common sense._

"You have always been free to go whenever you wish, and if you decide to place your trust in the Avatar, I cannot stop you. I do hope you remember that your treatment in my army was well, and that I have never done any wrong by you."

Tonraq grunted slightly. For all the things the Shogun had done, mistreating the Water Tribes was not one of them. Exactly as he said, Tonraq's people were taken care of, and besides the Siege of Phoenix Landing, Baro had never forced them into any large scale battles.

"I understand that Shogun, and we are forever grateful for that."

_Hmph, that's what I wanted to hear. Now then…_

"You know I am a good and fair man. Of course, the same cannot be said for the Avatar. You've heard the tales of his barbarism. Can you truly put your faith in one such as he?"

"…I must restore our home. I will negotiate with the Avatar for a peaceful relationship. The Tribes do not wish to go to war. You have my word that I will argue against giving him any aid in this conflict."

_Eh. It was a longshot to get him to betray Kuzo. Making him a neutral force was the best I could have hoped for. I still have Ba Sing Se, the Capital, and Phoenix Landing. Kuzo only has Omashu._

"I admire your decision to abstain from taking sides. A wise move from a noble leader."

Baro had to use all of his self-control to hide his sarcasm. He was about to adjourn the meeting when something caught his eye.

"Unalaq. You have been rather quiet this whole time."

The Tribe Leader opposite Tonraq sat silently in his chair all the while. When he was called out to, he stared coldly at the Shogun.

"Is it true you tried to have my son killed?"

"…You know my people would never do such a thing. From my reports, the Avatar was careless with the rescuing of your children. Prioritized Tonraq's brood over yours."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

Even as the man shouted at him, Baro kept a straight face. He knew Tonraq to be the eldest brother. Although they shared a co leadership, Unalaq would have felt his role slightly less important than his sibling. The Shogun decided to prey on that fact.

"I believe it to be true. The Avatar is a cruel and calculative one. In all honesty, he would only need Korra to sway the leadership of the Tribes. I have eye witness accounts claiming that he was careless with _your_ children in comparison."

"DO. NOT. LIE. TO ME!"

"I have never lied to you, Tribe Leader Unalaq," Baro lied. "My reports say Korra is completely without a scratch on her head."

"Enough!" Tonraq voice boomed. "There is no preferential treatment between the leaders and their children!"

_Ah. You fool. The privileged truly are blind to the circumstances of their lessers…_

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, BROTHER! YOU KNOW KORRA TO BE ALIVE AND WELL. DESNA IS IN A COMA AND MAY DIE AT ANY MOMENT FOR ALL I KNOW!"

"Unalaq… Please…"

"I have had enough! We will take our leave!"

Unalaq stomped out of the room and after a short bow, Tonraq followed.

...

…

Before the Tribesmen left, the Shogun had a meeting with Unalaq incognito.

"You know… It should be you who leads the Tribes, Unalaq."

"I don't care for you words."

"Always in your brother's shadow, despite being the better."

"What do you know?!"

"I've worked with you two. We both know Tonraq is a fool. The Avatar will take advantage, play on his morality and fanciful self-righteousness."

"…"

"Tell me, if Kuzo asked Tonraq; pleaded with him that allying with his Faction was for the good of the world, do you truly believe your brother would refuse?"

"…!"

"Your people would join the war _directly._ They would be put on the frontlines. Something I never did because I had my own soldiers. What does the Avatar have? One city."

"…"

"He needs a larger army to compete against me. He will convince your brother to fight for him, and your people will suffer for his misguidedness."

"… You are suggesting a start a coup against my own kin?"

"Of course not. I am suggesting you _save_ your kin from the mistakes of one individual. Your people are at stake here, Unalaq. Eska, your daughter included. Will she be safe, when Korra is given higher priority?"

The Shogun knew when he had whispered enough poison into someone's ear. But just to make sure, he paid close attention to all the signals Unalaq's body was sending. He didn't want to repeat the mistake he made with Nomu.

"…What are you suggesting?"

_You. Are. Mine._

"Well…"

Recently arriving in one of the northern coastal villages, Lin stared at an unconscious Kuzo lying in a hospital bed. Also present in the room were Ty Lee, Toph, and Lan. The doctor had reported that the young man drifted in and out of incoherent consciousness for the last several days. Pain killers needed to be administered regularly or he would begin convulsing and screaming.

Lin sighed.

She looked at the Subun with her missing ear.

_Look, you guys have matching scars now. Kind of._

Lin turned to Ty Lee.

"How are the other two?"

"P'Li and Nomu?"

"Yeah. Nomu sounded out of it over the radio."

"They're both as bad as you'd expect. Guilt tripping somewhere in the wilderness."

"Wonderful."

Lin closed her eyes and activated her Attuning. After a few seconds passed, she wrinkled her forehead.

"I can't sense them. How far out are they?"

"Four miles east," Toph answered.

"What are they doing out there?"

"Fighting."

"…Figures…" Lin walked to Kuzo's side and laid a hand over his head. "I'll go get them. Leave the idiots to me and you concentrate on getting better. Hope you heard that."

The Metal Bender hesitated for a second, but planted a small kiss on the patient's forehead before leaving. As she was exiting the hospital, she ran into a pair of children at the entranceway.

"How is he?" Korra asked.

"Sleeping. Like a baby. What do you girls have there?"

"It's a knife…" Asami answered as she held up a modern looking blade in its sheathe.

"I tried to tell her people usually bring flowers to patients."(Korra)

"Kuzo hates useless stuff."(Asami)

Lin couldn't help but sense a slight strain in the little girl's heart rate. She smiled comfortingly at her.

"Thank you for saving him, Asami. If it wasn't for you, who knows how bad things would have gone. From what I heard, you carried the team and pulled their butts out of the fire."

"No… I didn't do that much…I didn't steal the car fast enough…I failed Kuzo…Useless…"

Lin hugged the child tightly.

_The guilt's really making its rounds. Not like I'm one to talk…_

"You know him, Asami. Do you think he'd say you failed him? That you were useless?"

"No… but that's cause Kuzo's nice!"

_Didn't expect I'd ever hear that sentence._

Lin asked if she could see the knife Asami brought. When she took it into her hands, she thought it was a good blade. The balance was slightly off, so the young woman made some slight alterations to it with her Metal Bending.

"What do you think?"(Asami)

"It looks cool. He'll love it."

Asami's mood brightened slightly and went with Korra into the hospital. As Lin watched the two children's backs, she smacked her palms against her face. The shock made her feel more awake.

"Alright. Time to yell at the two idiots…"

In the middle of the forest, four miles east of the village, a large explosion went off.

*BOOM!*

Trees bent, clouds shifted, and birds flocked into the air.

Water splashed everywhere as Nomu's shield was blown away. The young man was knocked through several trees before rolling on the ground to a stop. Blood touched his lips and he tasted iron in his mouth, but he did not care. Nomu gathered as much water as he could from the atmosphere and created a whirlpool that surrounded him and P'Li.

The Combustion Bender detonated explosions all around them, not bothering to take even the slightest bit of aim. Conflagrations evaporated the liquid and scorched the terrain.

The precedence of the fight was "training". They both felt that their performances during the hostage rescue was completely inadequate, especially Nomu. The two vowed to get stronger, and the insane battle occurring was the result. Nomu and P'Li called it sparring, but what they were really doing was lashing out. They tried to bury their internal pain by inflicting external pain on each other and themselves. A self-destructive guilt completely consumed them.

Nomu's metal gourds caught P'Li in the jaw. In response, the Combustion Bender buried her fist into the young man's liver. The two's exchange digressed into a pure slugfest. In their minds, they begged the other to hit them harder. But no matter what they did, they would not find the peaceful oblivion they were looking for.

Just as the "sparring session" seemed endless, Lin appeared between the two.

With a cold cruelty to her motions, she wrapped the two in her steel cables, lifted them high in to the air, and then slammed them hard into the ground. The impact was strong enough to create a crater for each of them.

"Are you two finished?" she asked with a harsh presence that would rival Azula's.

"No."(Nomu)

"Not even a little bit!"(P'Li)

P'Li and Nomu growled.

"You're both acting like rabid dogs. If you want to train, actually train. If not, stop wasting your energy and do something useful."

"Shut up! You weren't there!"

"No, P'Li. I wasn't! You guys think you got the right to be pissed off and disappointed?! You think _you_ didn't play your roles correctly?! Didn't pull your weight?! My mom and I had the soft gig!"

"…"

"…"

"We took a STROLL back and forth across the FOCKING continent, while everyone we cared about was out risking their lives! You guys want to talk about GUILT?!"

P'Li and Nomu looked away, trying not to listen.

"Believe me, you two want to go at it and beat the pain OUT OF EACH OTHER?! I'D LOVE TO JOIN! How nice it must freakin' be to just throw a tantrum and not care about anything!"

Lin felt blood rush to her head and bodily chemicals play with her senses. She didn't even notice that she had been biting her lip for a while now, until she felt the red liquid drip. The Metal Bender spat on the floor as if getting rid of a bitter taste in her mouth.

"But it won't solve anything…!" Lin cursed at herself for losing her temper. "It's funny how much Kuzo's changed. If he woke up right now, he would look us all in the eye and say something like, 'you performed your duties admirably. Korra, Desna, and Eska are safe'. If it was the old him, he'd yell at us for our failures and hold us responsible for his arm."

"…No. He wouldn't."(P'Li)

"Yeah, but I'd like to think that. See how stupid it is? I actually want him to blame us. Like that would make it even a little better."(Lin)

"…"

"I know how hard it must be, especially for you, P'Li. The same thing happened with Lan after all."

"…!"

"And Nomu. I get it. It was practically your show to run and it all went sideways. Grow up, get over it, don't screw up the next one!"

"…"

"You guys want to punish yourselves so bad, but the only ones with the right to do that is Kuzo and the kids. So stop being brats and at least wait until our damn Avatar and Desna are awake first."

Lin exhaled in exasperation.

"Besides, we've got work to do while Kuzo's enjoying his nap. Namely this pirate thing going on across the oceans. It's getting out of hand."

P'Li and Nomu looked at her curiously.

"They're hitting a bunch of innocent villages. The raiders are technically Water Tribe too, and someone's gotta rein them in."


	73. A Heart Painted Black

**Ice Arc - Chapter 73 – A Heart Painted Black**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. The Northern Water Tribe Leaders; Tonraq and Unalaq, have resigned from the Shogun's army. Upon their exit, Baro makes a spy(?) out of Unalaq. Meanwhile, the Avatar Faction is working on uniting the rest of the Water Tribes to begin the restoration of their home in the North. Kuzo and Desna have yet to regain consciousness after the Hostage Rescue Mission.)_

The young man awoke to find himself among the stars. He looked down at his body and saw that the galaxies flowed through him and all around. For a moment, he did not understand what was happening. As he scanned the dark space, he recognized where he was, and the sensation of nothingness he felt.

_The Avatar Plane… How did I get here?_

He concentrated on reconstructing his memories. The chain of events that brought him to this point.

_That's right. I fought Izumi…_

…

_I—!_

Kuzo looked to his right arm and found only empty space.

_I…see…_

He remembered Desna, Nomu, P'Li, Korra, Eska, Asami… He remembered he was not strong enough to protect them all.

Painful thoughts of Izumi using Lightning Deity sent shockwaves through his being. He was not strong enough. As things stood, Raina would utterly destroy him when their fated battle took place. And now he was without his primary arm.

_I wasn't strong enough…_

…

_I'm not strong enough…_

…

The words echoed as Kuzo drifted back into oblivion. His consciousness fading again.

"First? You summoned us?"

The light beings of the past Avatar reincarnations gathered in front of a peculiar past life. He was the predecessor of them all. The First.

"Avatar Wan."

The old one, donned in the battle armor in which he died in, turned around and faced the other reincarnations. He gave them all a knowing smile and prepared himself for the clamor to ensue. Even though he knew it would irk them all, he could no longer stay silent.

"I believe we should grant Avatar Kuzo access to our strengths."

Protests already began to stir.

"…Unconditionally."

The added word at the end triggered yells from the spirits like awakening a volcanic eruption. Many of the past lives repeated the same thing, but with different sentences.

"You cannot condone his actions!"

"He is not worthy of the Avatar State."

"A stain on everything we have built!"

"We cannot trust him!"

"He is a war monger!"

"His plan is insane. It risks the destruction of the world!"

All the while, the First kept his composure. The same smile plastered on his face as he waited for everyone to calm down. When the past lives had finally tired out, he spoke again.

"I have stayed neutral long enough. In my eyes, Kuzo has proven himself time and time again. Even I am beginning to believe he can achieve what none of us ever could. He is willing to go farther than any of us ever were. Much farther than I ever have."

"That's impossible! You're giving him too much credit, First. You were the best of us all!"

The one who said this was Avatar Aang.

"We've watched Kuzo all this time. The ability to wield more than one element alone made him power thirsty. I hate to imagine what would happen if he was able to use the Avatar State. He even abused the Pseudo Method that Avatar Kyoshi gave him, and killed Ozai in cold blood."

"…And that is why I am saying he may very well be better than all of us. To go to lengths we never dared. Kuzo has resolved to sacrifice _everything_."

"On a gamble. On the fragile belief that his plan will work. I don't think he's better than us, Avatar Wan. He's flawed, self centered, and ruthless! Kuzo manipulates those around him, and even his closest friends! He's not better than us. Definitely not better than you. I would say he's even the worst."

Aang felt slightly guilty at voicing so much criticism. But his opinion was supported by almost all the predecessors, save a handful. He had no reason to back down or mince his words.

But even in the face of overwhelming disproval, the First only stared at them unperturbed.

"That is where you are wrong. Haha…" He revealed a sorrowful smile. "I believe he_ is _better than me. Able to offer the world more than I ever did, in any case."

"That can't be…"

"Then tell me. All of you. What have you offered to the world?"

Various reincarnations answered.

"We've given up on our loves."

"Fought endless battles."

"Saved millions!"

"Sacrificed our lives!"

"We've offered the world everything!"

"Not _everything…._" The First's words echoed throughout the universe and silenced the other voices.

"Not everything."

The repeated sentence was calm, like an adult simply explaining something to a child. The past lives didn't voice more argument, but waited for Avatar Wan to elaborate.

"We never gave them our souls… Our moralities…"

He closed his eyes.

"Our sanity, our principles, our dignity…"

The First Avatar looked into the endless expanse and saw Kuzo's light wavering like a fragile candle.

"Kuzo… He is willing to tear out the heart from his own body and hand it to the people of his world, and let them paint it black… It was how he was able to calm the infant Avatars, who could not understand words. The reason he attained the Flame of Raava. He possesses the willingness to corrupt and damn his own soul. _That_ is sacrifice."

…

"Fragile? Yes… Ruthless? Yes… A gamble? Most certainly… Self-righteous? Hahaha! On an astronomical scale. But I believe your own self-righteousness blinds some of you…"

Avatar Wan glowed with a warm light.

"I have made my decision. I will pledge my power to him unconditionally. And with it… The Avatar State."

…

Protests immediately erupted again, but by the time that happened, the First was gone. Kyoshi, Roku, and the infants also disappeared with him.

Aang frowned at what had just transpired. He didn't want to believe it, but Wan's words struck a painful resonance at his core.

_Is he right? Why am I so against Kuzo? _

He contemplated if his opposition against him was even personal…

Aang looked around to his other predecessors and felt for some of them, it was. An odd issue of pride for a few of them? Because Kuzo would undo their work and effort? Invalidate what the Avatar was?

"_Kuzo… He is willing to tear out the heart from his own body and hand it to the people of his world, and let them paint it black…"_

That sentence struck a deep cord within Aang.

It moved him…

When Kuzo awoke again, he was surrounded by various stars. All of them had the appearance of glowing balls of light, except for one.

"Hello, Kuzo."

"Avatar Wan."

"I am here to offer my connection, no strings attached."

"And why would you do such a thing?"

"Do you really care?"

"…No. I do not."

The First Avatar laughed heartily.

"I shall let you in on a little secret. Connecting to my spirit is different from connecting to Kyoshi's or any others. Because I was the First Avatar, you will gain a True Avatar State. Of course, you will only have access to the strengths of those who have pledged to you. While you would normally wield all the powers of the past lives, in this case, you will only be able to utilize mine and the handful of those you have connected with."

"So, you, Kyoshi, Roku, and the infants?"

"Yes. Compared to the power of thousands. Disappointed?"

"No. It will be enough."

"You'll also have mine," a new voice came from an approaching spirit.

"Avatar Aang?"

"My powers are yours if you will have it, Avatar Kuzo."

"I'm not picky."

Aang's mood soured as the First gave another light hearted chuckle.

"I'm afraid there is one condition you must fulfill before wielding the Avatar State."(Avatar Wan)

"And that is?"

"You must *************************"

Kuzo grit his teeth upon hearing the answer.

"I have tried to fulfill that condition ever since I learned I was the Avatar. How am I supposed to accomplish that feat now, after all this time?"

Surprisingly, it was not the First who answered, but the spirit he looked to.

Aang sighed and reluctantly spoke.

"There is a way…"

Kuzo opened his eyes and began wincing in anguish. His vision was blurred, but started to clear as he blinked rapidly. Surveying his surroundings, he realized he was no long on the Avatar Plane. From the looks of it, he was in a hospital room.

Asleep at one side of his bed, was Lan who had Asami and Korra lying against her body. On the other, was Lin who was holding his hand, also fast asleep.

"…Lin."

"Mmm."

"Lin."

"Mmm!"

"Lin. Awaken. There is a matter of import to discuss."

"MMMnnnhhhh!"

The Metal Bender had unconsciously punched Kuzo in the face.

"Mmm…KUZO?!"

"Yes…It is I…" he muttered, while rubbing his cheek.

"You're awake! We have to call everyone!"

"It is fine. Let them sleep."

"Why…?!"

"I'd rather not disturb them, while they are resting."

"Oh. Not that I really mind, but it's okay to disturb me?"

Kuzo looked blankly at her. "Yes."

"Whatever. I'm not even going to ask why."

"Please fill me in on what has happened since my incarceration."

"Well, Ty Lee and the doctors say you've severely damaged your Qi veins after combining the Pseudo Avatar State and Lightning Deity."

"…An expected heavy price."

"Your Bending won't be what it used to be for a while. Also your arm…! You must be in excruciating pain…! I'll ask a doctor for painkillers!"

"No. I can manage it. I'd rather not dull my senses. More importantly, continue."

"…Alright. Tonraq and Unalaq are coming here to pick up their children and then they'll head to Northern Water Tribe for the restoration."

"Is it going well?"

"Yes, actually."

"The other Water Tribesmen?"

"There's quite a few that still need liberating. A more pressing concern are the Shogun army deserters and pirates. Many of them are also Water Tribesmen. We've been trying to find their hideouts but keep coming up with nothing."

"I see."

"Baro has taken over Ba Sing Se."

"As expected."

"…P'Li and Nomu were guilt tripping hard over what happened to you."

"Idiots. Also as expected. You beat them into shape, I imagine?"

"Yeah… How did you—"

"I just knew. In any case, my next move is—"

*BANG!*

Kuzo and Lin turned to the door that had burst open. Running in first was Toph who jumped at the Avatar. The woman had most likely sensed her son's awakening from her Attuning and informed everyone else because soon, all of the people closest to him followed after her.

"So much for that…"Lin smirked.


	74. He Can't Play The Drums Either!

**Ice Arc - Chapter 74 – He Can't Play Drums Either!**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Avatar Wan and Avatar Aang decide to aid Kuzo and give him access to the True Avatar State. In order for him to wield that power, though, he must fulfill a certain condition. Kuzo now moves to achieve that goal as he awakens from his long sleep)_

"You're sure this is going to work?"(Nomu)

"The Dai Li do it."(Kuzo)

"Yeah. A glove. Not a whole arm."(Lin)

Team Avatar was on the outskirts of the coast village when they were having their discussion.

"What about a fire arm?"(P'Li)

"But his arm nub would burn? How would he play cards?"(Nomu)

"Haha—! *Ahem* That was really bad."(Lin)

"Too soon?"(Nomu)

"It wasn't even funny."(Lin)

"Who's going to play the guitar in our band, Lin?! He can't play the drums either!"

"Nomu, SHUT UP! Haha—! *Snort*"

"I gotta admit, you're taking the whole armless thing rather well."

"We are at war. I'm surprised so many of us have avoided serious injuries so far."(Kuzo)

"A tornado hand?"(P'Li)

"I need it to be a tangible form. Now all of you stop bothering me. I need to concentrate."(Kuzo)

The Avatar's face was full of sweat as he stared at the pile of gravel in front of him. When he had his breathing in a steady rhythm, he thrust his left arm towards the gathering of rocks. Slowly, the pieces of sediments levitated and began gravitating around Kuzo's absent limb. When the form was as stable a structure as he could make it, the Avatar began weaving his Qi through the rock.

"Haah!"

He let out a painful gasp as he finished his Earth Bending. Some loose gravel fell from the newly made limb, but the core remained intact. Kuzo moved it around, opening and closing the oddly sized fingers.

"Well?"(P'Li)

Kuzo frowned. "It's very odd. I can almost control it like my own limb, but there is no sensation. It's also frustratingly slow and heavy. Balance is distorted."

"It's better than nothing. How's the Qi consumption?"(Lin)

"…It requires a substantial amount to maintain it. Most likely, I should only use it for battle and not everyday use."

"Too bad you suck at Water Bending. You Bend Water around your body all the time. I suppose you could do it if you were drunk."(Nomu)

"Duly noted."(Kuzo)

The Avatar let the arm collapse into rubble with a sigh. He staggered for a moment, but Lin caught him.

"You shouldn't strain yourself too much. It's only been a few days since you've been out of bed."

"There are things to be done. The pirates, the Northern Tribe restoration, and most importantly, the Avatar State. We will return the village and make preparations for travel."

"Stubborn idiot," Nomu commented as he supported Kuzo's other side.

The Team made its way back to the village and readied themselves for travel. Just like old times, they attached cargo to Lan, who would be carrying them on their journey. The Subun was all too happy to comply. At the time of their departure, the faction counselors and children had gathered to see them off.

"I leave the Water Tribe matters to you then."(Kuzo)

Sokka nodded to Kuzo.

"We'll also take care of receiving Tonraq and Unalaq. Just concentrate on getting the Avatar State."(Ty Lee)

"Understood."(Kuzo)

Asami ran to the Avatar, while holding Korra's hand.

"Are you bringing the knife with you?"(Asami)

"Of course," Kuzo responded revealing the knife at his waist.

"Okay, good!"

P'Li nudged Lin's side softly.

"Is it my imagination, or do those two kids really get along?"

"Hm? I guess so."

Lin looked at Asami and Korra holding hands. A certain memory surfaced in her mind. A little girl jumping up and down during a venture in the South Pole.

"_I wanna love a girl~!"_

"Oh…"(Lin)

"What?"(P'Li)

"Nothing. Just remembered something."

The group exchanged their last farewells and departed.

As they crossed the vast lands on the speeding Subun, Team Avatar felt an odd sense of comfort. They didn't utter a word, but they all sensed it and came to the same realization. P'Li was back with the group. They were traveling on Lan again. It was just the four of them. They couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic about it. There was one difference to the setup, however.

"This is demeaning."

The Avatar rode atop of Lan instead of on the side harness. P'Li was also sitting behind him to stabilize the young man and keep him from falling off.

"Relax, Kuzo. Just let us baby you until you get used to the balance, and your left arm gets stronger at bearing more weight."(P'Li)

"Now that you mention it, he does kind of look like a kid being taken care of right now."(Nomu)

"*Grrr* I'll manage...!"(Kuzo)

As the Avatar moved to change his seat, P'Li grabbed him tightly and secured him.

"Just let us do this. At least this much," she said seriously.

Kuzo turned around and saw guilt flash in the Combustion Bender's eyes. He turned and saw it in Nomu's as well.

_I suppose it was too much to expect that they would be over it so soon. Perhaps I have to throw myself into danger and have them save my life to make them feel better._

The Avatar seriously contemplated the thought as their destination came to view.

"We are here."

Lan came to a halt, and her passengers jumped off to walk on their own feet.

"What is this place?"(Nomu)

"A city this large… And we didn't know about it?"(Lin)

"The business that transpires here is highly illegal. Even I had only heard whispered rumors about this place. Not sure if it was a myth until now."(Kuzo)

The team stood before perhaps the loudest and most violent city in the world. The streets and buildings were relatively as modern as some of the major settlements. Litter scattered the roads. There were a large amount of shady establishments. The inhabitants all had a dark glint in their eye. The air reeked of human blood and sweat.

"And what is this magical place called? Hell?!"(Nomu)

"It has no official name, but it is fondly and eloquently referred to as…'Pok Gai'"(Kuzo)

"Hahahaha!"

They all stared at P'Li.

"What? It's funny."

Kuzo turned to Lan. "It may be best that you stay out on the outskirts, Lan. Some locals may try to capture you and sell you on the black market."

The Subun didn't need telling twice. With her heightened awareness, she would have refused to enter anyway. The large brown bunny gave a quick sniff as if to say, "Yeah-good-luck-with-that-Bye!" and dashed away.

The team began walking through the city. As they saw more of the town, their sixth sense alarm went off louder and louder. They passed many bars and gambling facilities. There were street merchants peddling stolen wares and even drugs. Prostitutes lined the streets in the open.

"Is there _any_ kind of law enforcement here?"(Lin)

"What do you think?"(Nomu)

"Apparently, the gangs establish the 'law'."(Kuzo)

"A dog eat dog world. Is it bad that I kind of like it?"(P'Li)

"The feeling is mutual."(Kuzo)

Lin and Nomu shook their heads at the two.

"So? Why are we in this dump?"(Lin)

"The past lives only told me I needed to travel here."

"They… didn't tell you exactly what we're supposed to be looking for?"

"Avatar Aang was very vague and obscure about it. Apparently, the dead become more melodramatic after passing into the afterlife."

"So he just completely neglected to tell you. Great…Wait a second! Didn't you and Avatar Aang hate each other?"

"We are…cooperating."

"He didn't play you?"

"If he has, I'll kill him a second time… _That_ seems interesting," Kuzo commented as he pointed forward.

The other three looked at what drew the Avatar's attention. It was a giant circular coliseum. From the outside, they could see fire, earth, and all kinds of elements being shot through the air. The cheering from the crowd was as loud as thunder. Kuzo and P'Li felt a tinge of excitement and walked in with a brisk step. Lin and Nomu reluctantly followed.

Inside, they saw audiences circled around multiple fighting pits. There were different stage sizes, some open aired, some in cages. The gladiatorial matches varied much from each other. One was a normal one on one duel. Another had only weapon users. Another had a last man standing kind of contest with a ten person free for all. Earth Benders, Fire Benders, Water Benders, and Non Benders. They all fought desperately against one another.

Cheers and jeers flooded down and all around them depending on the match taking place. Many of the spectators held tickets, indicating that the "sport" was a big concentration point for gambling.

"We could make a fortune with our abilities. Gambling wise and participation wise."(Kuzo)

"I doubt it. These games usually have people who throw fights, right?"(Nomu)

"That is why we can use Lin's Attuning."(Kuzo)

"I will NOT use my Attuning for something like this."(Lin)

"Relax, Lin. We're only joking…We'll do it the regular way."(Nomu)

"I will tell Ty Lee, if you do. Since you failed to keep Kuzo from adhering to her rules, she's passed the duty on to me. So no gambling, Nomu!"(Lin)

"Fine…You really know how to spoil the fun. You should consider a job as a cop."(Nomu)

…

"…Where's P'Li?"(Lin)

"She has entered one of the matches," Kuzo said simply as he pointed to P'Li entering one of the fighting pits.

"WHAT—?! HOW—?! KUZO! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"(Lin)

"She told me not to inform you."

"You just didn't feel like it, did you…?!"

"P'Li said she didn't hear you ban fighting yet, so she has plausible deniability."

Lin ran to the edge of the pit.

"P'Li! Get out of there RIGHT NOW!"

"Too late, I'm already in. They already locked the gate behind me."

"UN…BELIEVABLE…"

"Look, Lin. I know you said I couldn't gamble but…since P'Li's already down there…"(Nomu)

"We are not betting on P'Li!"

"You want to bet on the other guy? I mean, I guess we can have her throw the match—"

"Nomu…!" she growled low.

"Okay, okay! No betting."

"Five hundred on the giant woman!"

"KUZO?!"

Kuzo's bet had incited the wagering of others as the crowd began hollering.

"You said, and I quote, '…no gambling, Nomu'. The enforcement rule only targeted Nomu, and not I."

"Are you kidding me with that?!"

"…I do not kid."

"Ty Lee and I are going to kick your ass later."

"…I look forward to it."

"Whaaaaaaat."

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" the announcer yelled.

Immediately, all three looked down to watch P'Li's fight. It was a non-Bending match. A good option, considering P'Li's forte was Combustion and the rare style would have gathered unwanted attention. Also her physicality was second to none.

Her opponent stepped in front of her. He was a large man. Same height as P'Li, but possessed more muscle mass than the young woman. The man was in his thirties, bald, and seemed to be missing a few teeth.

"This is no holds bar, greenhorn. I'm not about to take it easy on you just cause you're a girl. We don't play fair here so don't come crying to me about not warning you."

"Nothing to worry about then. I'm not used to playing fair either. *Hak! Tu!*"

P'Li spat into the man's eyes. Her opponent tried to clear his vision and crouched his head slightly. The Combustion Bender clasped the back of his head and delivered a full flying knee to his face. She felt blood gush from a broken nose. On her way down, she adjusted her grip to grab his ears, and used gravity to deliver a vicious head butt.

*DOON*

The large man planted face down hard into the pavement. The spectators around the pit went deathly silent at the swift and one sided victory. P'Li looked up and flashed an impudent smile.

"Next."

The crowd yelled with excitement. New wagers were already being issued.

"NO! NO 'NEXT'!" Lin was screaming hysterically. "Kuzo, where's Nomu?!"

"He appears to be observing a fight in another pit."

"All of you, STOP WANDERING OFF EVERYWHERE! ARE YOU CHILDREN?!"

"Excuse me, miss?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Lin shrieked at what seemed to be one of the coliseum's bookies.

"It would be a bit unfair to withdraw your fighter after only one match. You should give people a chance to earn their money back."

"Not happening, pal. We're leaving."

"I beg to differ."

The crooked looking bookie snapped his fingers, and a large crowd of rough looking fighters stepped out from behind him.

"Abso-freakin'-perfect. You really want to do this?! OKAY!" The Metal Bender was at the end of her nerves. "P'Li! Get up here! NOW!"

Lin broke the steel cage above the fighting pit and pulled P'Li up with her metal cable. She then began Earth Bending the concrete underneath her into Kuzo's arm.

"Now this looks like a _real_ fight," the Combustion Bender smirked as she punched her fist into her palm.

The spectator zone around the one fighting ring erupted into chaos. Lin, P'Li, and Kuzo fought in a manic battle royale with the bookie's crew. As violent and crazy as it was, the people in the crowd only cheered at the spectacle. Apparently, this was a common occurrence.

Kuzo fought the best he could, and maybe as testament to his genius, he was able to adapt to his prosthesis under the pressure of battle. P'Li, not using her Combustion Bending, took her opponents out with her bare hands. Lin weaved between her enemies, delivering quick jabs that paralyzed her foes. She had been taking Qi Point lessons from Ty Lee, while they were back at the coast village.

When the gangsters had been dismantled, and the bookie run away, the three took a well-deserved breather. After taking a deep inhale, Lin began yelling again.

"And where was Nomu in all of this?!"

"He appears to be still observing that fighting pit over there."(Kuzo)

The three looked at each other confusedly and made their way over to him.

"Okay…What's so interesting that you missed all of that back there?"(Lin)

The match didn't seem too out of the ordinary. It was a battle between a Water Bender and a Fire Bender.

"I think…" Nomu's voice sounded odd.

""Hm?"" the three simultaneously raised an eye brow.

"I think... that's my dad…"


	75. Lotus Exploding Drunk Force

**Ice Arc - Chapter 75 – Lotus Exploding Drunk Force**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. At the advice of Avatar Wan and Aang, Kuzo and his team make their way to the outlaw city of Pok Gai. There, they entered a gladiator coliseum and got mixed up in a large brawl with some local gang members. Also, Nomu may have found his long lost father.)_

"I think that's my dad."

"…You _think_ he's your dad? You mean you can't tell?" P'Li asked skeptically.

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid! I haven't seen the guy since I was little!"

"Fair enough. But you've been here watching him for a while. Is the fighting style similar?"

"Yeah, actually. At least from what I can remember… But it's also different at the same time."

"Guess the only way to know is to go talk to him."

"Yeah…"

The four observed the Water Bender closely. The man was in his early thirties, had long hair, and wore light blue clothing with leather pads. The technique he used was an odd variation of the standard Tai Chi style common in most Water Benders. He was fairly skilled and seemed to be the eventual victor of his match.

"Hey, you four!" A small young woman with long black hair called out to them. "I saw how you handled those Triple Threats. Not bad."

"'Triple Threats'?"(Lin)

"You're…not from around here, are you?"

"No."

"Triple Threat Triads. They're one of the major gangs that run the city."

"Oh."

"You might want to be more concerned."

All of the members of Team Avatar glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Sorry. It's just…compared to some things we've had to face, petty thugs seem a little small time."(P'Li)

"I wouldn't call them small time. Lightning Bolt Zolt runs the largest crew in these parts."

*Snorty Laugh* "'Lightning Bolt Zolt'? That's adorable."(P'Li)

"Haha! Don't say I didn't warn you. Well, you guys seem to be able to handle yourselves okay…Hm? Have we met before?"

P'Li looked closely at the young woman who seemed to be around their age.

"I don't think so…"

"Oh well. Anyway, my name's Ming Hua."

"Oh, okay. I'm P'—OW!"

Lin grabbed P'Li's pony tail to stop her from giving her real name.

"Pi Yao?"(Ming Hua)

"Uh. Yeah, whatever."

"Fancy." Ming Hua turned to the other three expecting them to introduce themselves as well.

"…Suyin."(Lin)

"Lee."(Nomu)

"Lee."(Kuzo)

"Both of you are named Lee…?"(Ming Hua)

Kuzo glared at Nomu. "There are a million of us."

"Yeah, okay, I get it. You don't have to tell me your real names. So what's your little gang called?"

"…Lotus."(Kuzo)

"Exploding."(P'Li)

"Drunk."(Nomu)

"Force."(Lin)

"Right. Lotus Exploding Drunk Force. Original. What's your interest in my friend down there?"

Nomu's attention pricked up. "You know that Water Bender?"

"Yeah. We're in the same crew, Killer Frost."

""That's a cool name…""(P'Li and Kuzo)

"What's _that guy's_ name?"(Nomu)

"Tarrlok."

"…Oh… And that's his real name?" Nomu asked with a downcast expression.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing."

Nomu turned to his companions and shook his head. "It's not him."

There was a sudden roar and everyone looked down into the fighting pit. The Fire Bender battling Tarrlok sent a huge wave of fire at him. With an odd motion that looked like a seamstress weaving their hands through the air, the flames instantly froze in mid motion. The Water Bender gave the ice sculpture a kick that shattered blue shards towards his opponent. Frosty blades cut and stabbed the Fire Bender's body, taking him out of the fight.

Team Avatar couldn't help but be impressed. They have never seen fighting like that before. Ming Hua saw the look and commented with pride.

"And that's why we're called 'Killer Frost'."

Kuzo stared with a menacing grin.

_This is why we were sent here._

Tarrlok looked up at the spectators. His eyes widened on seeing Nomu's face. Before the referee could call the match, he left through the gate and was making his way up to the audience.

"HEY, YOU! I heard you roughed up some of my boys!"

Gathered around Team Avatar was a large group of gangsters. There were at least fifty of them. Their leader, who had called out to them, lit a cigar and stepped forward casually.

"Who's crew you's run with? Agni Kais? Red Monsoons? Terra Triads?"

"*Snort* Are you serious? Let me guess, those are the names of the other major gangs? How cute."(P'Li)

"So I assume your Lightning Zolt—Hahaha! Yeah, okay, I tried to be serious, but I can't do it either," Nomu said holding his sides.

"Can we not make fun of the violent criminals trying to kill us?"(Lin)

"I'm not so sure. Considering how our mentalities have been lately, some humor may do us some good."(Kuzo)

"Not helping, Kuzo."

"OKAY! Before this gets any worse!" Ming Hua stepped between them. "They're with _us_, Zolt. Even you don't cross Killer Frost."

"Nice try, but I don't buy it. Your crew would never accept Fire Benders. Who are you guys, really?"

"Lotus."(Kuzo)

"Exploding."(P'Li)

"Drunk."(Nomu)

"Force, apparently."(Lin)

"NOATAK!"

Everyone turned to a yelling Tarrlok, who ran towards them.

"You…! How do you know my dad's name?!"(Nomu)

"Your dad?! I see…You're his son. No wonder you look like him."

"I don't get it."

"Your dad is my brother."

…

"What?! So you're my uncle?"

"I suppose so."

"So many things… happening at once…"(P'Li)

""Yeah…""(Kuzo, Lin, and Ming Hua)

*AHEM!* "ANYWAY! You's Killer Frosts stay out of it! I got no beef wit you's"

"Well, this one's my nephew so I'd say you do…" Tarrlok scowled with an imposing stance.

"We can take ya wit out yer main guy, ya know."

"What did he say?"(P'Li)

"Ming Hua and I are enough. You want to start a war with us again?"

"You's guys are strong. I'll giv ya that, but yer a little lackin' in numbers—"

"Enough of this pathetic squabbling! Let us—*Hic*… Let—*Hic* We will do battle! Only the strong liiiive!" Kuzo yelled drunkenly as he bent water as an arm.

"Cool arm."(Ming Hua)

Lin sighed a heavy sigh of giving up. "I've had enough. I just want to hit something."(Lin)

"We'll talk later."(Nomu)

"Agreed."(Tarrlok)

"LOTUS EXPLODING DRUNK FORCE, GOOO!" P'Li roared the battle cry.

Pandemonium ensued.

This time, the battle was too large for the audience to ignore, as they became enveloped in the giant brawl. A wild punch missed and hit the wrong person. Rival gangs present, began participating. Some were drunk and hopped up on drugs. Soon enough, every single person in the coliseum had someone to fight.

When the battle royale finally ended, there was little space on the floor that wasn't covered with an unconscious body.

The four members of Team Avatar lined up and did the exact same back stretch in synchronized time. All of them wore a refreshed expression as they stared at the carnage before them.

"That was actually fun~!"(P'Li)

The other three smiled and nodded. Even Lin had to admit that she enjoyed herself a smidge.

"You guys…are really strong… insanely strong."

They turned around to see an exhausted Ming Hua and Tarrlok. The Team's expression shifted from relaxed to a bit strained.

"Actually, we are not that strong at all…"(Kuzo)

""Yeah...""(Nomu, P'Li, and Lin)

_How am I supposed to believe that after seeing them wreck all these guys…_

"Your nephew and his friends are kind of scary…"

"Yes…I know…"

And so the six casually walked over the bodies of their defeated, and made off to the Killer Frost's home base.

After sneaking around and taking back alley streets, the group successfully sneaked to the outskirts of the city.

Not too far away from Pok Gai, was an old, fairly worn out building. The former lodging inn was two stories tall, completely made out of wood, and seemed like it was on the verge of falling in on itself at any moment. At a certain distance away, Ming Hua and Tarrlok stopped their approach.

"What is it?" Nomu asked.

The two looked at each other with uncertainty before answering.

"See… _We_ don't have a problem with Fire Benders, but one of our members does. Particularly, our Leader," Ming Hua answered.

"Okay?"

"I mean we know you guys are alright, but the leader can be really vicious about this kind of thing. You have to be on your best behavior and not piss— You know what, it's better if you just don't talk at all."

"…Pi Yao can pretend not to be a Fire Bender," Kuzo offered.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. If I can make her as a Fire Bender and you as the Avatar, you definitely won't pass. I should also tell you, the leader's not a fan of yours."

"Not many are."

"I'm serious, she'll destroy you if you get on her bad side."

"You've seen us fight. You still judge your Leader to be stronger? I look forward to meeting her."

"Lee, our Leader is probably the strongest Bender in the world. There's a reason why, despite having only three members, everyone in Pok Gai leaves our group alone. It's cause she massacres people. Killer Frost is named after _her_."

"Ming Hua, Tarrlok. If you're back, just say…"

A woman with pure white hair, dressed in dark blue robes came out from the inn.

"Crack…"(Ming Hua)

Killer Frost's Leader stared at the guests for a moment, and then immediately leapt into the air, Bending Ice under her feet. In no time at all, she reached the group and began shooting frozen lances the size of tall trees at the Avatar. Kuzo was barely able to dodge with his Air Bending.

The team had never seen anyone fight with such ferocity before. Her movements were like daggers, and she formed monstrous amounts of ice from the atmosphere as if she were pulling them out an unseen dimension. It was unreal.

Forget developing a counter attack. The Avatar had his hands full just evading the relentless frozen assault. His teammates attempted to help, but found they could not keep up with the woman's speed.

Finally able to obtain the barest of spaces, Kuzo invoked Lightning Deity. But his body immediately started convulsing as he felt his Qi veins rupture. After effects of fighting Izumi had not disappeared yet. The momentary opening led to the woman closing the distance at unfathoming speed. Everything about the Water Bender could only be described as unnatural.

She thrust her thin arm into Kuzo's body and a mini shockwave followed.

*TOOMMmm*

Kuzo's body jolted violently and he coughed up blood. The disturbing thing was that the Avatar did not fly or even move significantly, despite the heavy impact. Not sparing him a fraction of time to recover, the woman made a grabbing motion in Kuzo's direction with her left hand. His body levitated off the ground, outside of his control. The Leader began conjuring ice blades with her free right hand, the Water Bender's fingers danced like a puppeteer's.

"Gah…!"

The woman floated the frozen lances towards the Avatar's neck and broke the skin. A thin line or red liquid drew down. As Kuzo was dangling in the air, he could not help feeling an out of place sensation.

He was in complete checkmate. The Avatar should have felt fear or been trying to fight for his life, but he wasn't. _One_ emotion overwhelmed everything else…

It was awe…

Kuzo stared straight into the woman's eyes and saw _pain personified_. It showed in her demeanor, in her movements, in every fiber of her being. He had never seen so much sheer focus concentrated and directed so completely before.

"I don't ever use my Blood Bending, but for the son of Azula, I think I can make an exception. Any last words?"

"…Who…No…_What_ are you?"

"Hmph! My name is Katara. Goodbye son of Azula…!"

…

…

**OPTIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE/BLAH BLAH BLAH/ MASS RESPONSE**

First off, sorry for not responding to a lot of messages, comments, reviews, etc. I got traumatized after I almost made a spoiler. Main reason is I figure, if I got time to respond or write a message, I should probably be using that time to write another chapter instead. Know that I do actually read the stuffs and appreciate the feedback.

It's funny though, cause the chapters I'm uploading daily are so far and away from what I'm writing currently. When I read the asks, I'm like, "Wtf are these guys talking about?" for a moment. Also, my goodness. _**SO **_many Katara questions since forever. "Oh, Katara still hasn't show up yet?". But now she has. All good~

Actually, already working on the final arc so, yeah. Wow. All the freakin plot devices I planned since a gajillion chapters ago are taking their final shape. Hopefully the story will be done soon and all the chapters will just be in queue or I just shotgun a s***load of them in one go. Keep sending feedback and questions. My default unsaid answer is "You will see…". I really do try to plan everything out, so if there's an inconsistency or an odd thing, it's probably going to be answered later on. Or I didn't explain it well enough. Or I just suck at writing, but hopefully it's the first one.

Oh man… I looked up and saw this is Chapter 75. I planned the "Katara's appearance checkpoint" all the way back when I wrote the _Prologue. _Didn't imagine the series would go so long until it got here! I planned Katara before Toph's appearance and it went in reverse order!

Thanks for sticking with the series!

Your reader senses have probably been tingling, and yes. The end is near!

After this, is the final series arc: **Masterstroke!**

Please bear with me until the end. Or not, it's your choice. BUT IT IS COMING!

-Nezz San

p.s. Sorry Mako fans… I actually hate his character so if he ever appears in this damn series, I'm giving him a part where he gets kicked in the teeth or something… Oh cool, I just thought of something.


	76. Fighting Dirty

**Ice Arc - Chapter 76 – Fighting Dirty**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Nomu meets Tarrlok who is not his father, but his uncle. The Team also befriends Ming Hua, who is in the same group as Tarrlok called Killer Frost. Its Leader is none other than Aang's old ally, Katara. She immediately begins fighting Kuzo upon seeing him.)_

The woman with white hair was Blood Bending with her left hand, and Ice Bending with her right. Kuzo hovered helplessly above the ground with frost blades pricking into his neck. Despite being in such a hopeless situation, the Avatar did not react as expected. He wasn't afraid, angry, or willful towards the woman threatening to kill him. Instead, he was overwhelmed with a strange, out of place emotion.

Kuzo was completely in awe.

"…What are you…?"

"My name is Katara. Goodbye, son of Azula…!"

"As if we'd just let you!"

P'Li launched a Combustion Shot at Katara's ice lances and destroyed them, repelling Kuzo away from the Blood Bender at the same time. The young woman brandished her lion hammer, readied it to strike overhead, and leapt towards her enemy.

Katara drew her hands through the air, summoning thousands of water crystals that sprouted from the space like flowers. They each made ear piercing cracks likened to the sounds of shattering glass. As the ice expanded, they connected together to form a crude blade twice it's wielder's size. All of it created in the blink of an eye.

The Water Bender swung her frost forged weapon as if it were weightless,

*PRAAAKKKSSCHHH!*

And shattered it across P'Li's midsection, sending her flying wildly into the distance. The young woman's hammer fell out of her hands and flew in another direction. The Combustion Bender thought she got hit a solid piece of diamond than frozen water. She tried to get up, only to wince painfully at her broken ribs.

_There's something wrong… How can she fight that way?!_

Lin couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Metal Bender closely observed the whole fight from the very beginning, and still could not understand. She had a keen understanding of the principles of Elemental Bending and fighting, but found that Katara was defying them all.

_How can she move and hit like that, despite her thin build?!_

_How can she Bend that much mass in an instant, and with so little effort?!_

_And she's Blood Bending?!_

_There has to be a limit to her strength! It's just impossible!_

Lin looked to Nomu at her side and, even without communicating, saw that he had come to the same conclusion.

"I'll try to find you a weakness to exploit," Nomu whispered before stepping towards Katara.

The Metal Bender was their only chance at victory now. Nomu understood that and decided to become cannon fodder so that Lin could find a weakness. Hopefully, some flaw to the woman's abilities would reveal themselves in his battle. As he was about to engage his foe, Tarrlok interrupted them.

"Master Katara! Please, stop all this. He is my nephew!"

"If he steps forward to defend Azula's son, I will grant him no mercy." She said coldly. Katara then turned to Nomu. "Do you understand that? No one will get in the way of my revenge."

The young man swallowed heavily under the glare of Katara. He had never felt such fear and dread before. Even so,

"Yeah… It sucks, but there's no way I'm letting Kuzo die. I almost saw that happen once. Never again."

"He's not worthy of your loyalty. Why would you sacrifice yourself for the likes of him?"

"Haha…Honestly…" Nomu smiled uncomfortably at the words he prepared to say. "People who don't know anything should shut their mouths! I don't know what grudge you have against him, but it's misplaced, you stupid crazy."

"Then you can die with together with the son of Azula."

"His name's 'Kuzo', not 'son of Azula'. Is that label supposed to make it easier to kill a good man?"

"Tch!"

Katara bent ice under her feet and glided towards Nomu. The young man formed an armor of liquid over his body and shot a serpent of water at the woman. When she came in contact with the torrent, she froze the attack and began gliding on it. Nomu threw his tethered metal gourds at her like a whip.

The Blood Bender nimbly dodged Nomu's attacks and entered close quarters. Katara used both of her hands to grab his, and formed a dry ice block over them. The young man experienced severe frost burn and fell to his knees. Large billows of vapor exuded from his glacier encased hands. Katara was about to turn her attention to Lin next.

Despite the pain, Nomu grit his teeth and desperately bent more water around him. It was a last ditch effort in an attempt to catch the woman by surprise. With the lost use of his hands, he tried to tackle Katara, but she had been aware of his movements.

She threw a palm thrust towards him, much like she had done with Kuzo, but sent him rolling across the dirt. Nomu thought his chest caved in as he gasped hard for air.

And then there was one.

_Fast Ice Bending._

_Abnormal speed and strength._

_That palm thrust she hit Kuzo and Nomu with looks like a Blood Bending move._

_She was able to make Dry Ice in a small amount of time._

_I can't beat her…_

_I only have one option if Kuzo's going to make it out alive…_

…

_This sucks…_

Lin took out her black spears. In response, Katara took her own battle stance. But before the two could clash, something odd happened.

*Clang Clang*

Lin threw her spears at Katara's feet. The older woman looked at the action with skepticism, not letting her guard down.

"My name is Lin Beifong! I am the daughter of Toph _and_ Azula. If you're looking for revenge on my mother, take my head in place of Kuzo's."

"You're… Toph's daughter?"

"And _Azula's_. She raised me as her own. I've heard of the things my mother did to you. If you really want your revenge, go ahead and take it! But it should be my head, not _his_."

"Stop being foolish. All of you! There's no reason you should be willing to die for HIM!"

"Of course, we would. We love him. Kuzo's not our mother, no matter how much you may want him to be. He's the Avatar. The reincarnated life of the one you once loved…I think you actually understand how we feel, don't you? You were Avatar Aang's companion. We are Kuzo's."

"ENOUGH!" Katara shrieked.

"Yeah, 'enough' is about right."

As Katara moved in to strike Lin, the Metal Bender broke into a mischievous smile.

_Even the most powerful can't avoid an attack they don't see coming._

In the time his ally had bought, Nomu melted the ice around his hands and threw his metal gourds around Katara's feet. Lin did a short Metal Bending motion to tighten the steel tether's grip.

From the distance, P'Li bombarded Katara with a chain of detonations. The explosions knocked the Blood Bender off her feet and smoke rose to block all vision.

Kuzo stomped the floor and activated his Attuning. He pinpointed Katara's location in the dust. Being more careful this time, he invoked Lightning Deity and unsheathed the knife Asami had given him.

A deep red streak moved across the distance, and connected to the enemy Blood Bender. Kuzo plunged his knife into Katara's leg and sent electricity surging through the wound.

"Grrraaaahhh!"

The woman fell to the ground when the last red sparks died out.

…

…

"That… was the worst fight…ever…OF ALL TIME!"(Nomu)

"I'm surprised you were able to find an opening."(Kuzo)

"I sensed the slightest hesitation when Nomu started talking about revenge and her asking him why he would sacrifice himself and stuff. So I poured it on heavy in my own speech, and used Attuning to find the right trigger words to set her off. Just mentioning Aang did a lot of psychological damage."(Lin)

"Wow. That's a pretty low blow. I don't think we've ever fought so dirty. Good job, everyone!"(Nomu)

"Is she dead?!" P'Li asked from a distance.

"No!" Lin shouted back.

"…I kind of wish she was dead!"(P'Li)

Tarrlok and Ming Hua walked over warily. They looked like they were preparing to fight. Obvious, since Katara was their leader.

"What do you guys plan to do with her?"(Ming Hua)

"I kind of want to kick her a few times before she wakes up," P'Li said as she joined them, holding her sides.

"Nothing. We have no intentions of killing Katara. Besides, I need her alive."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo. Seriously? You have got to stop saying foreboding sounding shit like that. Don't worry, Ming Hua and…Uncle Tarrlok. Kuzo actually wants Katara to—"(Nomu)

Lin was the only one who sensed it and backed away as far and as fast as she could.

Kuzo, P'Li, and Nomu began levitating into the air. Their bodies convulsing at unnatural angles. They made choking sounds from the excruciating pain that reverberated all through their insides.

Katara slowly stood up, while holding one hand in the air. She made a weaving motion with her fingers, and the strain on her three puppets increased. Her captured felt their organs fail, their limbs stretch, their joints dislocate, and their muscles trying to spasm out of their skin.

Lin almost made it out of her zone of influence, but Katara caught her by the foot. The Water Bender dragged her close and hoisted her up with her other friends. It was a scene of surrealism as four bodies floated painfully in the air as if there was zero gravity.

"Master Katara! STOP!" Ming Hua pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears.

The Blood Bender turned to Kuzo with a dark look.

"You can thank your mother for my resistance against Lightning Bending. She really liked that torture method…"

Katara closed her grip around Kuzo and the Avatar began to die.

Darkness clouded his vision. His consciousness reeled and suddenly, he felt nothing…

…

…

"**KATARA! THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Kuzo's eyes glowed with the Light of Raava, and his body straightened.

"**You mustn't kill him.**"

A voice not belonging to Kuzo, spoke through his mouth. It brought torment to Katara's heart to hear it.

"Aang?"

"**We've directed Kuzo to you, so he could learn Ice Bending."**

"But—! This isn't possible! IT HAS TO BE SOME SORT OF TRICK!"

"**Please, Katara. You have to believe me…"**

"IT'S NOT YOU! YOU WOULD NEVER APPROVE OF HIM! IT CAN'T BE YOU!"

Katara bent Ice blades all around Kuzo's body and pointed them at her target. She was about to have them swarm when,

"**I'm sorry…**"

The Avatar's body bent a sphere of air around Katara's head, sucking the oxygen out of her lungs. By sheer tenacity, she was almost able to finish Bending the ice blades onto Kuzo, but lost her strength before she could. As she lost consciousness, the rest of Team Avatar fell to the ground.

The Light of Raava left Kuzo's eyes, leaving him to collapse as well…


	77. Code Phrase

**Ice Arc - Chapter 77 – Code Phrase**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Katara fought the whole Team Avatar and almost killed them all.)_

"So you don't know where my dad is?"

"Sorry, Nomu. I haven't seen Noatak in years."

*Sigh* "Great. The world's worst hide and seek game continues," Nomu said bitterly as he took a frustrated sip of wine.

After the big fight with Katara, everyone was knocked out. Since they couldn't just leave Team Avatar fainted outside their house, Ming Hua and Tarrlok carried everyone into their home. The first one to regain consciousness was Nomu, who proceeded to heal everyone else… except for Katara, who they were afraid was going to begin trying to kill them again once she woke up.

Once everyone's wounds were treated, Kuzo decided to stay with Katara until she awakened, much to many people's apprehension. Meanwhile, P'Li fetched Lan and brought her into the shelter. Nomu decided it was an optimum time to talk to his Uncle about his father. Giving the two some space, Ming Hua and Lin began preparing dinner.

"Any clue on where he went?"(Nomu)

"…He mentioned something about visiting the Air Temples the last time he was here. You had started your wine apprenticeship by then, so he was just traveling all over the world."

"The Air Temples? Why?"

"He was trying to find spiritual counsel. He even planned to vist the North and South Spirit Portals and seek out the rumored gurus."

"Yeah? What for?"

"C'mon, Nomu. Isn't it obvious?"

Nomu slowly shook his head.

*Sigh* "He was broken up over you, boy. Look, I know he wasn't the best parent in the world. Nothing changes the fact that he did a lot of wrong by you. Nothing. But he knew you were better off without him."

"And so he decided to take a drunken tour of the sights and sees of the world…"

"He sought spiritual counsel, Nomu. He went cold turkey, sobered up here, in fact. Soon as he could stand on his own two feet without trying to look for the nearest bottle, he left."

"He went to find some gurus instead of trying to find me."

"Noatak probably knew where you were. Your father wanted to be a better person before he saw you again."

"Okay…" *Sip* "Glad it all worked out."

"You're holding onto a lot of bitterness, nephew of mine. You need to learn to let that go. The sooner, the better."

"Hmm. So how did you and Katara and Ming Hua come to be a big Killer Frost family?"

"Well, Pok Gai is one of the very few places in the world the major governments never touch. Lot of Water Benders who escaped the Northern Water Tribe Siege ended up here. I fought in the coliseum. Used to run with the Red Monsoons until one day, Katara shows up. Completely destroys everyone and I've been running with her ever since. Lot of orphans grow up in the city. Ming Hua kind of just found her way in with us."

"Huh, weird."

"That's all you can say? 'Weird'?"

"Ugh. Lin and Kuzo's social awkwardness is rubbing off on me. I used to be such a people person, while I was merchanting…"

"You guys done talking? Food's ready," Ming Hua called them.

Everyone, except Kuzo and Katara, gathered around the humble dining room table. As they all ate, P'Li, Nomu, and Lin answered Ming Hua's questions and filled Tarrlok in on what his nephew had been doing with his life. Despite not knowing each other very long, the meal time possessed a warm homely atmosphere.

"Uh, you guys sure we should leave Kuzo alone with Katara?"(P'Li)

"We've blocked her Qi, Kuzo's using the Flame of Raava to neutralize her excessive emotions, we've even bound her with some steel cuffs. He should be pretty safe."(Lin)

"Still don't think we should have healed her leg in the end."

"Of course, we did."

"Whatever, man! You didn't fight her head on! Woman's a freak of nature! Uh, no offense, you guys."

""None taken.""(Ming Hua and Tarrlok)

"Nothing will come of being paranoid. We need her on our side, which means not Combustion Bending her while she's sleeping."

"Yeah, sure. Remember that when she wakes up and turns us into blood slushees!"

"Blood slushees. Well, I'm going to bring them their food…But just in case, why don't you have your forehead aimed at the door. You know, just in case."

"Will do!"

Lin sighed and brought food into Katara's bedroom.

Her quarters were rather barren, despite having the master suite in the building. The room was expansive, but only housed a single lamp, a desk, and a mattress where Katara lay. Beside the sleeping woman was Kuzo, who sat cross legged. The Avatar had a hand over her head, his palm completely engulfed in silver flames. For a while, Lin was entranced by the silently scorching fire.

"Brought you some food. How is she?"

"It's a very peculiar thing."

"What is?"

"Well, the Flame is supposed to burn away excess emotions, and as a result, calm the target."

"Yeah?"

"No matter how much I burn, there's always more."

"That's…bad. Right?"

"On the one hand, it means I cannot pacify her this way."

"So if she wakes up right now, she's going to try to kill you. And what's on the other hand?"

"On the other hand, it means her will and focus are unwavering and inextinguishable. She is truly an interesting and powerful individual!"

"Only you would save that as good news…"

"I can learn much from her."

"You think she'll teach you?"

"I believe she will. Aang practically led me to her. She will teach me Ice Bending, I master my Blu Qi, and I gain the Avatar State. You saw her Lin. Her skills are unstoppable. I _need_ that strength."

"Yeah… It took all of us fighting dirty to bring her down. And then she just got up like some kind of zombie."

"You can see it. This woman is pain personified. She _is_ sheer willpower. Like a sword or a blade."

"You're seriously impressed."

"I am… she reminds me of…"

Kuzo's words trailed off and Lin caught the meaning. She looked at the sleeping Katara and thought the same thing.

"Yeah. She actually reminds me of Azula too…"

"I'd like it if you didn't compare me to that monster."

Kuzo and Lin jumped up as Katara opened her eyes. The woman sat up a little and was silent for a long moment. She looked down at the shackles around her wrists.

"These won't be necessary. Take them off."

"You promise not to attack us?"

"If I was going to do it, I would have Blood Bended both of you in half right now. Qi Blocking isn't effective when the person in question knows how to manipulate their blood vessels. Now, take off these shackles. I'm not very fond of them considering how I've worn some for a couple of years…"

Just like when they had first met her, every syllable of Katara's words contained a razor sharp edge to them. Her little nap did nothing to dampen her intensity. Lin felt like if she listened to her talk for too long, her voice would grate her mind. She released the steel shackles quickly.

Katara massaged her wrists and glanced at her leg.

"Who healed me?"

"Nomu, our Water Bender," Kuzo responded.

"He did a messy job. Tell him to come in here and do it right."

"You do not want to mend the wound yourself?"

"I can no long perform Healing."

Kuzo raised an eye brow but decided not to push the subject. Lin left the room to bring Nomu, who reluctantly entered and began mending the injury properly.

"I still have half a mind to kill all of you."

"Eeeeeee…"(Nomu)

"So explain why you are here."

"In order for me to attain the Avatar State, I must master the use of my Blue Qi. It has been a longstanding issue that I cannot do so because of my inability to properly Water Bend."

"…And Ice Bending is a way around that problem."

"That is correct."

"There are other Ice Benders."

"None like you."

"It doesn't have to be me, who teaches you."

"It does. I need more than just the Avatar State. I need a power that can rival a certain individual. Raina of the Lightning Count."

"…Find someone else."

Lin grew annoyed. "Don't let your hatred for Azula blind you! The world is more important than whatever grudge you have against her. I can't begin to imagine the torture she put you through, but you're denying everyone a chance at true peace over it."

"Do not talk like it is so simple. I have a clearer mind now, and even I can understand I shouldn't fault him for the sins of his mother. It's his character, I question. I see Azula in him. It's completely transparent, especially when we fought. When it comes down to it, I don't trust this Avatar."

"You can't be serious!"

"He's been taught by Azula. He is completely capable of the same ruthlessness, ambition, and cruelty. And you want me to just pass onto him a new power he can abuse?"

"Look, I admit, Kuzo doesn't come off as the most trustworthy guy," Nomu paused for a moment and chuckled at the below freezing temperature glare. "But he'll never abuse the skills you give him. I mean, yeah, he's had problems in the past, but that's way behind him."

"Nomu."(Kuzo)

"It's not like he'll use Ice Bending and the Avatar State to take over the world."(Nomu)

"Nomu."(Kuzo)

"It's not his style."

"Nomu."

"What?"

Kuzo gave a rare, warm smile. "Thank you for your words. But I'd like you to leave the room."

"Huh?"

"I need you to trust me."

Nomu looked at all of them curiously, but decided to make no argument.

"Okay. If you need help," he leaned in to whisper. "The code phrase is 'Nomu is the greatest'. Just say it and P'Li and I will blast the door down, and come to the rescue."

"I can promise you, I will never utter that phrase."

The Water Bender gave a thumbs up and left the room. As soon as the door closed, the three persons stared at each other again.

"Is he right? You plan to _never _abuse your powers. Promise to never turn to it for your own gain?"

"…I make no such promises."

Katara's jaw tightened and her eyes narrowed. "You manipulate him into trusting you. You say you're not your mother, but you're every bit the monster she was."

"Then allow me to explain why, as well as the reason you should teach me Ice Bending."

"Kuzo." Lin spoke up beside him. "You really plan on telling her?"

"She has a place in the larger game."

"I don't know about this."

"What does your Attuning say? Is she trustworthy?"

"…Yes."

"I will take your advisement into consideration like always. Do you disagree with my course of action?"

"…Fine. I'll agree to it."

Kuzo turned back to Katara and revealed his master plan in a quiet voice. His scheme to bring everlasting peace and his darkest secrets. As the Blood Bender listened, she showed only the barest of reactions to the Avatar's words. But even the cold hearted woman was "moved" by what this young man was undertaking.

Kuzo finished his explanation, and Katara went into deep thought for a while. The Avatar and Lin waited patiently for an answer, until the woman came up with one.

"Fine. I will teach you Ice Bending."

"Welcome to the Red Lotus, Master Katara."

"Hmm. I feel sorry for those who believe in you. Your Water Bending friend in particular would never agree to anything if he knew."

"When you have as good a friend as Nomu is, the greatest metho—Oops."

The door to the bedroom exploded and the Combustion Bender burst in followed by the Water Bender.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, YOU ICE WITCH!"

"NO ONE BECOMES A BLOOD SLUSHY TODAY!"


	78. Cold Source

**Ice Arc - Chapter 78 – **

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Katara agrees to teach Kuzo Ice Bending and joins the Red Lotus/ The Water Tribe Leaders: Tonraq and Unalaq leave the Shogun's army and go to the Coastal Village to pick up their children/ Christmas Tree works as Omashu's Treasurer and Baro's spy)_

In the Coastal City base of the Avatar Faction, Tonraq and Unalaq meets with Kuzo's counselors.

"I cannot thank you enough for taking care of Korra," Tonraq said as he clasped his hands around Sokka's.

"Please, Tribe Chief Tonraq. You should thank the Avatar, not me."

The Tribe Leader nodded, while Unalaq's temper rose slightly. The signal was picked up by Toph. She whispered to Ty Lee beside her.

"There's something off with that Unalaq guy."

"Understood. I'll set some people to watch his movements."

"And Desna's status?" Unalaq asked pointedly.

"I am sorry. He is still comatose."

Toph was rapidly probing through the man's emotions, coming up with interpretations, and relaying it to Ty Lee.

"He blames us for Desna's condition."

"What? Kuzo saved him…!"

"Look at it from his point of view. It might look like we were really careless with saving the hostages, which we actually kind of were."

"Kuzo risked his life protecting him…! Literally…! We should explain what happened."

But Toph shook her head at the notion. "As tilted as he is right now, he wouldn't believe anything we say. It would just look like we're making excuses. All we can do is be wary of him."

Ty Lee frowned, but nodded as they focused back on the conversation between Tonraq and Sokka.

"Also, I know I put you in a difficult position when asking this, but we'd like to borrow some of your Water Benders."(Sokka)

The two Chiefs immediately stiffened. Baro had told them the Avatar would need a larger army, and that he would recruit the Water Tribes and make them fight for him.

"I must refuse. We have signed a non-aggression pact with the Shogun and wish to enter one with the Avatar also. As such, we do not intend to give aid to any particular side in the war. I understand that may sound ungrateful for what you have done for us, but I cannot endanger my people."

Sokka blinked a few times. "We're not asking the Tribes to fight with us against Baro."

"Hm?"

"No, no. We just wanted to borrow some of your people to help liberate the rest of the Water Benders. There's also this pirate issue, which has a large population of Tribe deserters and captives. We hardly have any Water Benders of our own, so our operations on the sea would go a lot more smoothly if you could lend us some Benders."

"Oh! My sincerest apologies!" Tonraq bowed deeply. "Of course, we will lend you our aid in the endeavor!"

_You fool. Who is to say they will return our soldiers to us afterwards…_

"Where exactly is the Avatar? I wish to thank him for saving Eska."(Unalaq)

"I'm sorry he wasn't here to receive you. He had an emergency matter to attend to. Even we've had little contact with him."

"But he is well?"

"Yes. A little worn, but healthy?"

"That is good to hear."

Even Sokka was picking up on it by now. Every member of the Faction counsel was suspicious of Unalaq.

"Well, I believe it is time that we go. We wouldn't be very good Chiefs if we didn't see to the Northern Tribe restorations personally," Tonraq said as he rose from his seat. "Korra!"

Korra, Eska, and Asami came running into the meeting room.

"We're going now. Say your goodbyes."

"Okay…" Korra hugged Asami tightly. "Will we see each other again?"

"Of course! Kuzo plans to visit the Northern Water Tribes soon, so we can play again!"

Tonraq and Unalaq met each other's eyes at the statement. They had assumed that the Avatar would be leaving the Tribes almost completely alone. There was no way of knowing that Kuzo still had a promise to fulfill to Nomu that involved brewing the Spirit Wine there.

"Bye, Asami. Thanks for teaching me how to throw knives and stab stuff," Eska said in a low voice.

"No problem~ It was fun!"

Asami and Eska hugged.

The adults looked at each other awkwardly.

After the rest of the goodbyes were exchanged, the Chiefs set sail for their home. But not before Unalaq sent a coded message to the Shogun.

In the War Room of Ba Sing Se's Palace, Baro looked over his reports with Raina and Ghazan.

"Raina, what is the status of Phoenix Landing?" the Shogun asked.

"Rebuilding after the battle with Ozai has practically finished."

"And the Capital?"

"Fire Lord San is managing the affairs well. Ironically, now that we no longer have supply lines by sea, the pirates are no longer our problem."

"I'm glad _something_ good came out of losing our supply lines," he said sarcastically.

Raina chuckled. "They are the Avatar Faction's problem now."

"Ghazan, how are things at your end?"

"I've kept in contact with Liu about Omashu's affairs. Things are going well."

"…Who is Liu?"

"Sir?"

Baro turned to Raina. "Liu is…"

"I believe that is Christmas Tree's name."

"Oh! Oh, wow. I _completely_ forgot that…Wow. Christmas Tree was too fitting a name. But yes, go on Ghazan. Things are going well?"

"Yes, sir. He gains influence in the government without Bumi's knowing."

"The Avatar Faction has its hands full with the liberation of Water Benders and the pirate problem," Raina began proposing. "We've also received word from Unalaq that they don't even have Kuzo's team on hand to deal with either issue. Which means he most certainly wouldn't be able to interfere with a coup in Omashu."

Baro played with a cigarette in his hand. "Where is the Avatar's location?"

"Unknown."

"He hasn't somehow predicted our movements, has he?"

"That is highly unlikely."

"Hmmm… His recent operation was humbling. I don't intend to repeat my mistakes. Have everything triple checked over, and if it clears, we go ahead with the coup."

"Yes, sir."

"Ghazan, ready the Dai Li to take Omashu."

"Yes, sir."

As the two left the room, Baro sank into his own thoughts again.

"Where are you, Kuzo?"

On the outskirts of Pok Gai, Kuzo begins his training with Katara.

The two sit alone on a deserted hill, while Katara seems to be contemplating. After a few long moments of tense silence, Kuzo decides to open the dialogue.

"Master Katara? Shall we begin my lesson?

"You said you were able to experience Avatar Kyoshi's memories. Live them out as if they were your own?"

"Yes."

"Does it have to be an Avatar, or can you connect to anyone's memories."

"Kyoshi was a past life, so no. Unfortunately, I cannot connect with simply any one of my choosing."

Katara gave a disgusted grimace. "I cannot teach you to fight like me, if you've never experienced the same things I have. The teachings you seek are _embedded_ into my body. Not something that can be communicated through words."

"I see…"

"We will deal with that part when the time comes. For now…I will give you the basis." Katara sharply inhaled. "After Azula captured me, I was imprisoned in the Fire Nation's worst prison, where she tortured me for years…"

"…"

"My main jail was in the heart of an active volcano. She deprived me of food and water until I was on the verge of dying. She bent fire and lightning through me whenever she visited. Especially when I was asleep or on the verge of falling asleep. Sleep deprivation is one of the most effective torture methods, you know. One of her favorite routines was switching me between a veritable cooking oven and a freezer capsule. The sudden changes in temperature were as… _uncomfortable _as you can imagine. Coupled with dehydration, malnutrition…There's more to those years, but that will be enough."

Even Kuzo swallowed at the words.

"Truth be told, I'm surprised my sanity is still intact…for the most part."

"…"

"But what did it in the end wasn't the torture. That was set up… It was the day she sieged the Northern Water Tribe."

"…!"

"She came in to my prison after the battle and told me that she had slaughtered them all on my behalf. And, of course, that she butchered the child Avatar."

Kuzo saw the mad light in Katara's eyes but decided he would not look away.

"It killed me inside. You think you know pain, Avatar? To die inside? No. But I felt it that day…"

…

"Something broke. I felt it snap. Something beyond repair. A part of myself that will _never_ come back."

Katara took a sip of a heavy alcohol she had brought with her. "In return, I received an ache in the open wound that it left. A pain I feel to this very moment. It keeps me on an edge, an eternal reminder of everything."

"That day, I froze the volcano I was trapped in. Found that I could Blood Bend at will. I escaped to this city shortly after." She blinked. "As a result of what I had been through, I found I could no longer Water Bend or perform Healing. Every time I put Qi into any body of water, it immediately turns to ice. Instead of being able to repair the human body, I gained the ability abuse it."

"…Your very core nature was altered."

"I trained my new skills. Found that I could utilize Bending on a level that could be called second nature. I was able to use Blood Bending on my own body to perform feats my muscles alone could not. Without the full moon, I have a limited range of influence my abilities can reach.

Do you understand now? My experiences pushed me over a 'certain' _threshold_. This is the basis of what I have become. As best as I can describe it."

Katara took a heavy draught as she finished.

The Avatar rested his chin in his hands and began working through what he had just heard. He believed her words without a shadow of a doubt. The words "certain threshold" stood out to him. It explained Katara's inhuman abilities.

She had attained some sort of permanent state of hyper awareness and focus. Something that usually happened at most, a handful of times in a person's life. Where a human is able to reach a pinnacle peak of mental and physical proficiency. Musicians and sport athletes would often refer to it as the "groove" or the "hot hand". In a sense, it could be said that Lightning Deity was a technique that artificially triggered this state in the physical sense.

Kuzo stared at Katara. But what the Blood Bender had was of a permanent version. The hyper focus is triggered by various factors unquantifiable. An emotion, a thought, a situation, and it would always wear off with time. It was natural since the human brain couldn't always focus a hundred percent…Usually.

For his Ice Bending Master, it was her P**ain**. A wound in her soul that would never be mended no matter how much time passed, ever present in the back of her consciousness. Kuzo concluded what it took to unlock his own state of hyper focus.

_A certain threshold… If that is what it is…_

"Avatar," Katara interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Master?"

"We will address the core issue later. For now, we will go over the forms and style."

"Yes, Master Katara. I am in your care."


	79. A Blood Bending Avatar

**Ice Arc - Chapter 79 – A Blood Bending Avatar**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Katara is training Kuzo/ Pirates are raiding the seas/ The outlaw city of Pok Gai is run by funny named gangs)_

The crowd roared and stomped their feet. Their cheers and boos were deafening. Adrenaline and gambler's high ran rampant amongst the spectators.

At center of the coliseum, was the cause of the human earthquake. The final match of the gladiator tag team tournament.

Ming Hua and Tarrlok were fighting toe to toe with Nomu and P'Li. So far, the match had been dead even, but the balance held by a thin thread. Each team able to gain the decisive edge if given the slightest opening.

The four broke apart after their last violent exchange, and stared each other down from across the ring. Tarrlok and Ming Hua nodded to each other and decided to take the initiative. The two rushed forward at the same time. Their opponent team began counter measures to receive them.

P'Li stepped behind Nomu and released Combustion shots at the enemy pair. At the same time, Nomu began Bending a swirling water around them. The Ice Bending pair sent a flock of ice shards at the two, but they were easily caught up in the Water Bender's revolving torrent defense. In the small openings of the liquid shield, P'Li fired explosions through the gaps. It was a combination the two had recently been working on.

Katara had commented one day that individually, the two fighters were horribly unbalanced. Nomu had an overemphasis on defense and lacked the offensive means to defeat an opponent. P'Li was almost the complete reverse and relied too heavily on her physicality to keep her safe. Katara had went on to say, if the two were able to exploit each other's traits efficiently, she would not have had such an easy time dismantling them.

Taking the Blood Bender's words to heart, the two developed the current formation. Nomu concentrated solely on defense. P'Li imposed her offense with her Combustion Bending that covered all ranges.

When the combination was done perfectly, the two created something of a perfect fortress. The only thing they needed to do was learn to properly synch themselves to each other and practice. That idea led them to entering this coliseum tournament.

Ming Hua and Tarrlok attempted to divide and pressure from different angles. They darted all around the pair, but found no opening. Every attack launched was deflected with ease. And if that wasn't enough, they were only narrowly escaping the blast radius of P'Li's detonations.

The pair of Ice Benders combined again, and attempted to perform a joint attack. They created a long ice spear between them and launched it. P'Li merely took the attack head on. Repeated artillery fire whittled away at the projectile until it was completely shattered.

Ming Hua and Tarrlok were running low on stamina. If it came down to a battle of attrition, the victory would undoubtedly go to the Team Avatar pair. So the Ice Bender team decided to go all in for their next attack.

The two kneaded Qi in their lungs and exhaled a thick cloud of chilling mist. Playing on the lack of vision, they would try to attack from different angles again and hope that Nomu wouldn't be able to react in time.

Unfortunately, they would never be able to carry out the second phase of their strategy.

P'Li triggered a wide explosion in the sky that's shockwave blew the thick mist away. Caught out in the open with nowhere to go, the Combustion Bender fired two shots that blasted the pair of Ice Benders outside the ring. As far as victories went, it was a bit anticlimactic, but the winning team couldn't argue with the results.

The match judge stepped forward.

"THE WINNER IS **LOTUS EXPLODING DRUNK FORCE**!"

…

…

"That combo is completely unfair!"

"Calm down, Ming Hua. They won fair and square."

""Ahahaha…"" P'Li and Nomu laughed awkwardly.

_As unfair as it may be, I get the feeling Katara would still be able to tear through us,_ is what they both thought.

"So are you guys going to head to the North Pole when they've finished rebuilding?" Nomu asked them.

"Hmmm…If Katara goes, Ming Hua and I will probably follow. By the looks of it, she will at least be joining the Avatar's cause."(Tarrlok)

"Cool! You guys would be a great help against Baro!"(P'Li)

"…What about the other Water Benders in this city? You said many of them actually escaped here during the Northern Siege."(Nomu)

"That's difficult to say. As you can expect, a lot of them have grown used to Pok Gai, and might opt to stay than return to our homeland."(Tarrlok)

"The Red Monsoons are probably staying. They've really found a niche with their sea raiding. Why be an upstanding citizen, when you can be a wealthy criminal?"(Ming Hua)

P'Li and Nomu stopped in their tracks.

"Wait, are you saying those red mongooses are the pirates that have been terrorizing everyone?"(Nomu)

Kuzo's training was unorthodox.

While going through the forms and motions, Katara seemed to omit giving explanations and pointers. The Avatar wondered if it was because she despised speaking to him, or if it was because she herself couldn't actually explain it. Oddly enough, the current method might have been preferable than standard teaching styles.

Kuzo was able to perceive so much more by example alone. Just as Katara had iterated before, it was difficult to put into mere words. Every movement was crisp and sharp. Her hands moved through the air like threading needles. The Avatar swore he could hear the wind whistle every time a spear thrust or kick was thrown. Kuzo could only describe her movements as those of a pure living weapon.

The motions were so vivid and powerful that it sent chills down the young man's spine. It left a deep impression on him, which made it that much more easier to memorize.

When Kuzo performed the stances himself, he felt something awaken within him. As if his body were experiencing some form of enlightenment. It went past genius. Kuzo was able to embody what he had just seen perfectly as if he had done it his whole life. When it came down to firing frost projectiles and basic ice formation, the unreal learning pace carried over.

In the middle of practice, the Avatar was able to Ice Bend himself a perfectly sculpted limb. The performance of the frost prosthetic was light years away an improvement over its other element alternatives. It was light, stable, fairly dense, and had a good "feel" to it.

Even Katara was impressed.

"You said you've never done Ice Bending before?"

"Delved, but never thoroughly learned. There were small instances where I used it but…"

"From what I've seen, you might even be more Ice Bender than Fire Bender."

"…An embarrassing oversight. I had given up on mastering my Blue Variant Qi when I learned I could not use Water Bending willingly."

"Hmm. Now that the basics are covered, we'll move on to Blood Bending."

"How do I know if I'm a Blood Bender."

"The way I first learned was under a full moon, but there's a much easier way, and we won't have to wait for a few weeks."

"I see."

"It is a much more _painful_ way."

Kuzo nodded without hesitation and merely replied, "Whatever it takes. I am no stranger to pain."

"Hmph. Well then… try to resist."

Katara thrust her hand towards the Avatar and made the motion as if she were grabbing something invisible. The target of her Blood Bending began to levitate into the air, and the young man felt his own body work against him. Kuzo tried his hardest to move his muscles differently, but found the exertion useless.

"Blood Bending is fueled by mental influence. Exerting your sense of _control_. Manipulation and dominance. It's nothing like physically moving your body or putting force into your muscles."

The Avatar took note of her words and continued to exhaust all effort into resisting Katara's influence.

Hours passed in the same state. The young man spasmed painfully, while his teacher casually Blood Bended him however way she pleased.

In the middle of Kuzo's chaotic and pain stricken mind, he mentally calmed himself. After reducing himself to nothing, he released a flash of pure, unfiltered will. A prickling sensation went down his entire body as he felt Katara's threads sever. The Avatar fell clumsily to the ground.

"Should I say congratulations? You're the first and only Avatar to possess Blood Bending. A cursed accomplishment."

Kuzo breathed erratically. "An unexpected bonus…that will be of significant help…in my plans…"

Before letting him fully catch his breath, Katara Blood Bended him off the ground again.

"You don't have the convenience to waste time, correct?"

"Guh!—Correct…!"

Every time Katara used her Blood Bending, the time it took Kuzo to regain control of his body became less and less. Eventually, his Master was no longer able to influence his body for even a moment.

The day ended there.

In the middle of the night, Lin called Katara away from the others.

"I need to be able to resist Blood Bending."

"…? Why?"

"I have to be able to keep Kuzo in check. I can't do that if he can string me up like a marionette whenever he likes."

"…It will be a hundred times more difficult to resist it if you can't Blood Bend yourself."

"I do what I have to."

"Even if you had the ability to eliminate him, would you do it? I can see it. Your feelings for him."

Lin scowled. "That has nothing to do with this. I'll never allow romance to get in the way of what's really important. We've told you about what happened at the Southern Air Temple. You still doubt my being able to separate my feelings from the task at hand?"

"…"

"I'll end Kuzo whenever and wherever I have to, no matter how I feel about him…If anything, it makes me more motivated to."

"Guess you really were raised by Azula."

"Hitting too close to home? We having a moment? We both have loved an Avatar, yet we're so different? Give me a break and stop wasting time!"

"!"

"Maybe if Aang concentrated less on courting you, and more on defeating Ozai, none of this would have happ—HRAAGH—!"

While Lin was training to counter Blood Bending, the rest of them were having a discussion in the living room.

"The main bulk of the pirates are coming from Pok Gai?"(Kuzo)

"Yup. There's also a lot of former Water Tribe people here. Do you think we have to raid the whole city?"(Nomu)

"I can think of no other alternative…"

"Alright, then. At first light tomorrow, I'll take Lan and head back to the coastal village. We'll bring our people here as fast as we can."

Kuzo nodded.

"Ah—!"(P'Li)

The Avatar looked down at his Ice arm. Specifically the owner of the tongue stuck to it. Nomu, Ming Hua, and Tarrlok shook their heads, while trying not to break out in laughter.

"Unbelievable…"(Kuzo)

"Sally(Sorry)" P'Li used some heat breath to separate herself. "Still, that arm's pretty amazing."

The Avatar carefully examined it and began changing its form rapidly into various shapes and sizes. It even took the form of some weapons. He varied the density and the temperature. The arm became engulfed in a thick vapor when Kuzo made it so cold, it formed dry ice, and then liquid nitrogen.

"…Sometimes, I actually forget you're the Avatar and what that means."(Nomu)

"I still require more weapons in my arsenal."(Kuzo)

"MORE?! You can do that _and_ Blood Bend. How strong is this Raina?!"(Ming Hua)

"…Inconceivably, and getting stronger. I'm sure even now she continues to hone her skills."(Kuzo)

The Avatar finished eating and decided to meditate before sleeping.

In his room, he sat cross legged on the wooden floor. Kuzo tempered his breathing and slowed his heartbeat to a crawl. His mind reeled back and he assumed his spirit form.

The Avatar molded the Qi in his body around his center. First was a crimson colored energy. The Red Variant Qi that represented fire. Next was White for Air, then Green for Earth. Finally, he added Light Blue Qi to the amalgam of natures.

The Light of Raava had never flared so bright, so intense. The power threatened to surge out of his control, and Kuzo cut off the source before it went out of hand.

"**It seems you've attained the Avatar State," **a voice called from the void.

Suddenly, the glow of his past reincarnation appeared and circled him.

"Hmph. If only I could simply overpower Raina, this war would be over."

"**Yes. She does present a unique threat. A perfect counter to the Avatar if there ever was one."(Avatar Wan)**

_In theory, there's no such defense against someone who possesses ultimate speed and accuracy. Even a person with a giant build can fall to a significantly weaker opponent if attacked at the proper weak points._

"The only way to compete is to fight on fair grounds. Match her speed with my own."

"**No Avatar has ever encountered an enemy like her. It is unfortunate, but our past skills and experience would do little to aid you through our connections."**

"Something I've accounted for. At least the Avatar State grants me an unlimited Qi supply. My weakness in stamina is no longer a problem…"

"**I see."**

"Thank you for your aid, Avatar Wan. Please thank Avatar Aang as well, if you find the opportunity."

"**Haha! You should thank him yourself, Avatar Kuzo."**

"He and I will never get along. It is better that way."

There was a long stretch of silence for a moment.

…

"…**The 'threshold'… Do you have any regrets?"**

…

"None whatsoever. Even if I did, there is no point of return for me…"


	80. Crossing The Threshold

**Ice Arc - Chapter 80 – Crossing the Threshold**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo continues to learn Ice and Blood Bending from Katara / Nomu goes back to the coastal village to inform the others about the pirates coming out of Pok Gai)_

A couple of weeks have passed since Kuzo began his training.

Nomu had returned to the coastal village, and together with the other Faction Counselors, readied their forces to invade Pok Gai. They had sortied spies throughout the city and had slowly amassed their armies in various blind spots. When the time was right, they would be able to storm the pirates and the gang headquarters with all the swiftness of the wind. The enemy targets would be completely blindsided.

While the last of the preparations were taking place, the Avatar continued to train.

Kuzo and Katara sparred hard in an open field. Each of them summoning titanic shards of ice the size of whole boats. Every time they clashed, the previously lush grassland started taking on the appearance of a harsher and harsher winter.

*PSSSHRRAAKK*

Their frost weapons shattered so loudly, it felt like the sky had cracked open. Dense, liquid shrapnel so sharp that when they flew about, they cut down the thick trees and boulders in their paths. It was a scene of the most lethal blizzard to ever take place.

The two warriors darted towards each other and began close quarter combat. Katara bent dry ice over her hands like the earth gloves of Dai Li Agents, Kuzo did the same for his left hand. Both of their limbs would cause instant frostbite upon making contact with bare skin.

It was a surreal battle the two Ice Benders waged. Unlike any orthodox fight where there was an exchange of blocks and parries, Katara and Kuzo only struck empty air and evaded constantly. No clashes could be heard; only the sounds of their limbs tearing through the open space at rapid speeds.

The Avatar found himself comfortably keeping up. It was tough training, but he eventually gained the ability to Blood Bend his own body to a level that he could match Katara's unreal agility and strength. It was an odd concept to fathom. To do it, Kuzo essentially had to play puppeteer to himself. Like how some people viewed themselves in a third person to judge their actions from the outside, the Avatar had to manipulate his own body as if controlling another's.

*Toom!*

The two separated upon a simultaneous meeting of their spear fist strikes. Katara had purposely aimed to create the distance. If their raw abilities were near even, technique would play the winning factor, and Kuzo had learned Qi Techs from Ty Lee. By that alone, his hand to hand skills would be superior. The Master decided the match would be waged in Ice.

Katara aimed to end the fight. She invested a large portion of her remaining Qi into the next motion and thrust her palms to the ground. In the next moment, colossal spears of frost the size of small towers sprouted from the ground. The terrain transformed into a field of ice tall grass for giants.

Katara's attention went to the sky where the Avatar had escaped to. As she readied to launch as many of the cold lances as possible, she realized she had made a grave error. The Master had challenged her student to a contest of pure power, rather than continue the high paced duel. Katara pushed to complete her motions as fast as possible. She glared at her opponent and was almost blinded by a bright light he emitted.

Kuzo's eyes beamed with the Light of Raava. The Avatar completed his motions in midair, and the clouds around him, bent to his will. Three glaciers the size of mountains were conjured. The sheer mass of the ice bergs darkened the land with their shadow.

*BOOM!*

The frosted meteors fell all over field like an apocalyptic hail storm…

…

When everything settled, Kuzo flew on a sphere of air to where his Master was. The Avatar State's glow faded from his irises as he landed.

"Are you alright, Master Katara?"

His teacher pushed aside the ice crags around her and limped out of the ruin. She was injured, but nothing too serious. Still, it did not seem like Katara could walk properly.

"I'm fine. Your training is complete."

Kuzo nodded and went to his Master's side to support her walking. Katara immediately pushed him away at the notion.

"Master, please."

"You've taken what you needed. I am no longer your Master."

"I refuse to acknowledge that. I am eternally grateful to you, and you will always be recognized as my Master."

Ignoring Katara's protests, Kuzo pulled her arm over his shoulder to act as her crutch. After spending so much time with the young man, she knew he would not give up on the gesture and reluctantly consented. As the two walked silently towards her home, Katara spoke.

"I know you aren't…_completely_ deserving of my ill treatment towards you."

"…"

"But I cannot look past all the things attached to you."

"I understand."

"But you don't hold any ill will towards me?"

"Of course not. For all intents and purposes, I hold you in the highest respects and am even fond of you."

"Hmph. Someone as hostile as you is fond of those who dislike you?"

Kuzo thought for a moment.

"It might actually be a habit. P'Li, Nomu, and Lin disliked me immensely even though I was fond of them."

"Don't expect me to follow in their footsteps."

"I do not."

"…So that was you using the Avatar State."

"How does it compare to Avatar Aang's."

Katara flinched on hearing the name. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"There is no comparison. Aang never truly mastered it anyway."

"I see."

"The match would have ended in a tie without it."

"It would be disrespectful to have held back against you."

"Hmph!"

"…"

The inn came to view after they walked over a hill.

"…We never had to work on crossing your 'threshold'. After learning the technicals, you were able to transition into –what did you call it?— the hyper focused state?"

"Yes."

"Which can only mean…you had passed your defining moment already. Mine was 'Pain'. Awakened from the moment Azula handed me responsibility for ending the Water Tribes."

The Avatar silently stared forward.

"What was yours?"

"…"

"You don't have to tell me. It's just curiosity."

Kuzo didn't answer, and only continued walking. In the far distance, he saw a figure come out of the house and move towards them. He pointed at the person.

"It was her."

"…Really?"

"On the day we fought at the Southern Air Temples, she refused to kill me. She forced me to live and bear the burden. She vowed to stay by my side and prevent me from falling too far."

"…"

"It was at that moment I fully accepted..." but Kuzo found that he could not finish the sentence and shook his head. "Perhaps before that, I believed a happy ending was still possible."

"…I see."

"If your 'nature' is **Pain**_**…**_ Mine may be **Resolve**…or maybe **************"

Even Katara's expression went downcast.

"Do you love her?"

"…I do."

"Do not let it interfere with what both of you must do."

"We will not."

"She lashed out when I brought it up with her before."

"Drawing parallels with your past romance with Avatar Aang. I can see how it would be a sore subject for both of you."

Lin came up to them.

"Progress on the training?" she asked.

"It is complete. As well as mastery over my Avatar State."

"Couldn't have happened at a better time. I have the raid on Pok Gai ready on standby. All I need are your orders."

"…Thank you, Lin. For everything."

Lin smiled, while Kuzo cleared his throat.

"You and Nomu have the command. Run the operation as you see fit."

"Got it." Lin glanced at Katara. "I'll go get Nomu to patch you up. My mother and your brother are here. They'll want to see you."

"I see…"

As Katara watched Lin and Kuzo interact, his previous words echoed in her mind.

_If your 'nature' is __**Pain…**__ Mine may be __**Resolve**__…or maybe…__*****************_

The raid on Pok Gai went like clockwork. Victory was predetermined before the fight even began. Kyoshi Warriors and Omashu Dai Li Agents had infiltrated key points of the city without detection. The Faction's borrowed Water Benders ambushed the ships in the harbor from Hiroshi's submarines. The Earth Benders, brought from Omashu, attacked the city from the front. And enemy morale dropped significantly at the sight of Kuzo in the Avatar State, performing godly feats of Bending. Combined with the leadership of Lin, and Nomu as her Second. Describing it as an overwhelming victory would be an understatement.

They could not have asked for a better result. There were no casualties, very few wounded. The Faction's treasury funds and material resources had increased by leaps and bounds from the spoils of victory. Many of the rewards would be put towards the Tribe restoration as well.

It was a significant win for the Avatar Faction…

Unfortunately, the win was balanced out by an even heavier loss.

Christmas Tree's coup de tat in Omashu was successful. Without the aid from the Avatar, or his counselors, Bumi was overthrown by Ghazan and his Dai Li Agents.


	81. Wouldn't Want To Destroy The Moon

**Ice Arc - Chapter 81 – Wouldn't Want To Destroy The Moon**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo has completed his training under Katara and mastered the Avatar State/ The City of Pok Gai was raided, the pirates subjugated, and the settlement has been annexed under the Avatar Faction.)_

_(During the Raid on Pok Gai)_

"It appears I have little choice but to yield…" said Bumi.

The King of Omashu was standing behind his desk with his hands up in surrender. Across him were a large group of Ba Sing Se Dai Li agents and the three people mainly responsible for the coup de tat. One was an oversized man, who had acted as the Shogun's spy, Christmas Tree. The other two were the new Earth King, Ghazan, and the new leader of the Dai Li, Kuvira.

"I can't believe you allowed Omashu to be taken over _again_. Have you no shame, Bumi?" Christmas Tree laughed and teased.

"Yes. It looks like I make for a very poor leader."

"Hmph."

Kuvira stepped forward. She was a clean cut woman, with silky hair that tied into a pony tail. The Leader of the Dai Li had a reputation of being elegantly deadly. She also had an oddly captivating smile that was emphasized by the birthmark under her right eye.

"There was far too little resistance. You knew we were coming?"

"No, I did not."

"You mean to tell me that the Avatar accidentally left his 'stronghold' with the bare minimum manpower to run the city? Practically all of his military assets were taken to the North with him."

"Yes. I did think that was odd."

"He abandoned your city."

Bumi gave a very lengthy and annoyed sigh. "Yes… He did. Honestly, I'm not sure how much he read into the situation. He might have actually needed all the available manpower to liberate the Water Tribes. Or maybe he knew the Shogun would eventually try to take over Omashu, and let it happen. I doubt we'll ever know."

"You seem fairly calm for someone who has just lost his home."

"I have no doubt it will be returned to us again. After all, it doesn't matter what chess pieces get taken, as long as the King falls in the end."

"Hah! But _you have_ fallen!"(Christmas Tree)

Kuvira, Ghazan, and Bumi all looked at him with a disappointed look and rolled their eyes.

"Your brain is only good for money it seems."

"What did you say?!"

Kuvira ignored the stupid banter. "You think you'll get your city back when the Avatar defeats the Shogun."

Bumi revealed a crooked smile. "The 'end game' is all that matters now, and it's coming soon. I'm sure I'll have my city back in no time~"

"Let's go. If the final battle is imminent, we should head back to Ba Sing Se as quickly as possible to begin preparations," Ghazan said to Kuvira.

"So you are the new Earth King?"

"…Yes."

"You seem like a good man, actually."

"I do what I must for my city and its people. Even if it means allying myself under the Shogun. Whether that would qualify me as good or bad, I do not know."

"Hm. I wish we could have met under better circumstances. Even I've heard of the leade—excuse me— _former_ leader of the Dai Li, who is actually well liked by his own people. I hope you make for a noble king...for however long that will last…

_(A week after the Raid on Pok Gai and the coup in Omashu.)_

Kuzo and Nomu stand around the pond in a certain spiritual garden. Unlike the rest of the North Pole, the pocket of land had vibrant green grass and a warmth to its atmosphere.

The two stared at the small body of water, particularly the two koi fish that inhabited it. One had black scales all over save for a single white spot on its head, the other was the complete opposite.

"Okay. Time to make some Spirit Wine… Do I have to catch the fish or…?"(Nomu)

"DO NOT HARM THE FISH!"

"Okay, okay, I was just kidding. Wouldn't want to destroy the moon or whatever. My Master told me the wine had to be brewed with the pond water."

"Then get to it."

"What flavor would you like?"

"I do not need to drink the Spirit Wine. I am already the bridge between the worlds."

"I obviously know that! Look Kuzo, this as a once in a life time opportunity. When are you ever going to have another chance to drink spirits from literal _spirits_?"

"…When I die and go to the Spirit World?"

"You're life time will have ended by then. Look, Ty Lee and Lin are back at Pok Gai. Your wife and… your wife, aren't here! And I think you recently becoming a full Avatar is worth celebrating. *Sigh* Whatever, if you don't want to that's fine."

"…Plum."

"Plum it is!"

Nomu began working to brew the wine. While the Water Bender was assembling his devices, Kuzo decided to address something.

"Do you plan on leaving the army once you've drunk the wine?"

Not looking up from his work, Nomu responded. "Huh? No. Why would I do that?"

"I remember clearly that you said you would only follow me until you've accomplished your goals. Those goals being restoring the Northern Water Tribe and getting your hands on the Spirit Wine."

"Oh yeah… I did say something like that. Would you miss me?"

"Yes."

"Gross~ Your way too candid these days. I know you don't mean it to be corny but geez…Hahaha!"

"Well?"

"Do you think I'm going to up and leave you now?"

"…No."

"Then what are we talking about?"

"I'm not as good a person you think I am."

"Where is this coming from now?"

"Back when things were estranged between us and you no longer considered us friends. I believe you were right to be that way."

"Yeah? Well, I hated that time, but I learned something from it. That underneath all the dirt and cold, you're actually a good person. I don't care how it may look from the outside and blah blah blah. I'm sure it all looks very terrible right now, but I know the truth and…*Sigh* Listen to me getting all sentimental. I've never met someone who cares more about the future of his fellow man than you. Who cares about this world's children more than _you_, Kuzo."

…

"Now, who is being gross?"

"Point is, I'm with you til the end of ends. I once questioned you. Doubted your intentions. Never again. I know whatever you're planning is for the betterment of the world. Everlasting peace and all that music. So we done with this subject?"

"…Yes. We are done."

"Good because I said all that sober, and it was really hard, and I never want to do that again."

"Imbecile."

"Crazy."

"I have something to ask you once this instance is over."

"You're not gonna ask me to marry you, are you?"

"No, it is something far more important."

"Okay, good. For a second, I thought things were going to get really awkward."

Nomu finished distilling the alcohol with his Water Bending. He looked at the concoction with a winer's practiced eye and shrugged.

"I was expecting it to glow or make ghostly wailing sounds or something. Oh well."

He poured a cup for Kuzo and himself, and proposed a toast.

"Man, it's been a while since I've done this. Should have prepared something eloquent."

Kuzo looked down at his cup.

"Battles come and go, but the warriors I serve with are eternal."

Nomu stared blankly at the Avatar for a moment.

"That was actually really good. I'll toast to that."

Nomu took the deep draught and felt his consciousness black out.

He felt himself sink, fall through a watery surface, and come up on another side.

Immediately he was assaulted with an odd spectrum of colors. The Water Bender found himself in a forest with black trees covered with blue leaves. Strange spirit animals skittered on the ground as the sky was dyed in the shades of morning, afternoon, and night, all at the same time.

_What…the heck…was in that wine?!_

When he pulled himself out of the pond, he heard human footsteps approach him. Nomu turned around to see a homely looking woman with prominent curves standing there. She wore blue robes of the Northern Water Tribe and had hair decorated with matching color beads.

"Uh… are you my mom? Cause you, I don't know what you look like if you're you, who if I think you are. Oh my god… Stop talking…" Nomu moaned as he held his head.

"It is your mother, son."

The young man jerked his head towards a new voice. It belonged to someone familiar.

…

"Dad... You're here…"

His father smiled sadly.

After drinking the wine, Kuzo sensed Nomu's spirit leave the mortal realm. Until the Water Bender returned to the physical world, the Avatar acted as a sentry to make sure nothing happened to the young man's body.

Hours passed, while Nomu lay unconscious on the grass. Even Kuzo didn't know how the whole experiment worked. If Nomu had to go find his mother, or if he would instantly meet her. The Avatar wondered how much time should pass before he needed to take action himself.

Fortunately, his worries were instantly refuted when Nomu regained consciousness.

It looked as if the young man had woken from the deepest of sleeps. He had a drowsy look about him. Maybe even the expression of someone, who had just experienced an especially powerful or vivid dream.

"Nomu?"

"…"

"Nomu!"

"Huh?! Yeah…yeah…I'm okay."

The Avatar stared at the Water Bender curiously.

"Yeah. Just give me a second."

Nomu and Kuzo sat in silence for a little while. There were some moments where the young Water Bender wanted to take a sip of his alcohol, but before tipping the contents into his mouth, he stopped and placed the gourd carefully aside. The Avatar waited patiently, giving him the allotted time he needed.

"I saw my mom _and_ dad."

Kuzo raised his eyebrows briefly and then understood what was implied.

"Yeah. Guess I don't need to look for him anymore, Haha! He died at some point on his journey. Stuff like that happens, after all…"

"It does."

"Mom was pretty cool."

"That is good."

"Long heart to heart. Sad at first, but I couldn't really _stay_ sad about it, you know? They were just so… content. I mean, they're dead, so they've found peace."

Kuzo remembered back to when he saw his mother and Iroh at the Southern Spirit Portal.

"Yes. I believe I can relate."

*Sigh*

Nomu exhaled a long breath, stood up, and stretched his back as far as it would go. He was fine. Despite it being a melancholic event, he had left it on a high note.

"Alright, while I'm taking a bunch of stuff in stride, why don't you go ahead and ask me what you wanted before?"

"It doesn't have to be now."

"I think it does."

Kuzo stared at Nomu, who looked uncharacteristically serious.

"It's something big, right? Better now than later. I'd like to deal with all my drama in one go."

"Are you su—"

"Damn it, Kuzo. Just hit me with it."

The Avatar looked away and sat down. Nomu joined him, and for a few minutes, they did nothing but watch the Spirit Koi swim around each other.

Kuzo inhaled sharply and took a long swig of wine borrowed from Nomu. When he calmed his nerves he began to talk. He wasn't sure how many times he had reiterated the same exact words.

By now, quite a few had learned of his true intentions. Every single time he told someone about his master plan, it struck a different cord in his soul. When he told Ozai before his execution, he felt emptiness and a bit of joy. When he told Lin, he was lost and defeated. When he told Katara, he felt determined and resolute. Same words, different people, different emotions.

Now he spoke those cursed lines to Nomu.

He felt…shame…

And betrayal…

…

After finishing, Kuzo looked beside him to see his friend shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he muttered over and over again.

"Nomu."

The young man shook his head more vigorously.

"Nomu!"

The Water Bender leapt at Kuzo and grabbed him by the collar. Veins popped out of his tightly gripped hands as they shook with uncontrollable emotion.

"NO! TELL ME THAT'S NOT TRUE! TELL ME THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU'VE BEEN PLANNING ALL THIS TIME!"

…

…

"All this…time…"

Kuzo looked up at his friend with an indescribable expression. Nomu saw it and knew he told the truth in every word.

"Nomu."

"No."

"Are you with me?"

"No!"

"Nomu!"

"NO!" he yelled, shaking his head again.

At that moment, he seemed like a small child. An adolescent that had been told a horrifying truth. And it broke his heart.

"Nomu…"

He shook his head again.

"Are you with me?"

"…"

"…"

"…Damn it…Damn it…"

"…"

Nomu made one small nod and backed off of Kuzo. The Avatar muttered the next words with a weighing depth.

"…Welcome to the Red Lotus."


	82. The Last Of Our Good Times

**Ice Arc Conclusion - Chapter 82 – The Last Of Our Good Times**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Ghazan, Kuvira, and Christmas Tree successfully orchestrate a Coup de tat in Omashu/ Nomu meets both of his parents after drinking the Spirit Wine/ Kuzo tells Nomu his master plan and inducts him into the Red Lotus/ The City of Pok Gai is under the Avatar Faction's rule)_

After learning of Kuzo's true intentions, Nomu took a few moments to collect himself. Once he had, they began walking to the almost finished Water Tribe Palace.

"So who else is in the Red Lotus?"

Kuzo listed them.

"That's… quite a number. Also a few names I wasn't expecting."

"Yes."

"No P'Li?"

"I will tell her the truth when we return to Pok Gai."

"She might blow you up."

"Yes. I am aware…"

"You waited until right before the final fight with Baro to tell us."

"You two, especially P'Li, would have tried to stop me if you had known sooner."

"Damn right we would have!...But it's too late now. You waited until it was too late. Either everything succeeds or it was all for nothing."

"…"

"I can't accept it…"

"I know."

The two walked into the royal halls built with ice as hard as steel. On the way to their destination, they ran into Asami, Eska, and Korra playing together. After telling them what they were about to do, they became incredibly excited, and went to fetch their fathers.

*Sigh* "I hope this works. If it doesn't, this is going to get _really_ awkward."(Nomu)

Before them, was a hospital bed with a little boy resting in it. He was the son of Tribe Chief Unalaq, Desna.

Nomu removed a flask from his pack that contained water from the Spirit Pond. During the young man's visit to the spirit world, the Spirit Koi of the moon had whispered to him of the water's enhanced healing properties. They were told it 'should' heal Desna's soul and bring him out of his coma.

Under the eyes of the Tribe Chiefs, Nomu began Water Bending. The liquid floated through the air and began to glow once it made contact with the child's head. The bright glare blinded everyone in the room for a moment before dying down.

Desna's breathing pattern changed as his chest heaved higher to pump more air into his lungs. Slowly, the boy's eyes opened and turned to look at everyone.

"I'm glad Desna's going to be okay~" Korra said to Katara.

"…Yes. It's great."

Ever since the two had met, Korra seemed to look up to Katara. In response, the woman was fond of the energetic child. Kuzo looked at the two and thought they made a good pair.

All of them were sitting outside the patient room, while Eska, Unalaq, and Desna had a private moment.

"What do you think would have happened if I failed?"(Nomu)

"Unalaq and Eska would have encased you in ice, Korra would have splashed water in your face, Asami might have poked you with a knife…"

"Hypotheticals, Kuzo! Hypotheticals!"

"Somehow, some way, you two guys find a way to surprise me every single time."

Kuzo and Nomu looked up at Sokka.

"Good job. Things have been strained with Unalaq. Hopefully, this'll put us on better footing."

"It won't."

"He'll be grateful."

"To a certain degree. It's still my fault his child was put in such condition in the first place."

"I'll talk to him."

"It is fine. I will handle Unalaq. You must talk to Tonraq about lending his Tribesmen to us for the final battle with Baro."

"Unless I really strong arm him, he won't do it. Do we really need the Water Tribes?"

"Their participation is essential. With the loss of Omashu, our resources have diminished significantly. You must also ask him to house our troops from Pok Gai and the coastal village, which are no longer safe."

"That's a tall order, Kuzo. Tonraq's people just want to be left alone. Asking for his people to fight, landing our military forces here? It gives off a bad image. If we push him into this, it could backlash."

"We'll convince him, Avatar," Katara said as she walked over beside Sokka.

"Sis?"

"Just leave it to us. We'll get it done."

Kuzo nodded.

The next day, before leaving the North Pole, Kuzo had a quiet conversation with Unalaq. At the same time, Sokka and Katara had managed to appeal to Tonraq's gratefulness, and convinced him to promise aid to the Avatar Faction. They had told a lie that the troops would be used as merely support than direct combat soldiers. Of course, when the battle started, they would be put into the actual army formations.

Sokka and Katara were to remain at the North Pole in case any issues came up. They were also to prepare the Tribes as the new Avatar Faction's base of operations. The Omashu forces were to be sent to them in several days.

Also staying at the North Pole were Asami and Hiroshi Sato. They were to stay there to help repair the army's broken machines as well as engineer new ones. And of course, for Asami's safety.

When the soldiers were fully recuperated and their weapons were repaired, the armies would be deployed for the final battle with the Shogun.

_(A few days later, back in Pok Gai)_

"So bored." Ming Hua whined as she sprawled herself out on a table.

"Well, we are basically on standby until everyone's ready to fight,"(P'Li)

"Can't we just do it now and get it over with?"

"Nooo… We can't hit Baro with anything less than our best. Soldier health and morale is crucial."

Ming Hua stared at P'Li. "You know, I didn't expect you to be the intellectual strategic type."

"Hahaha! I get that a lot!"

"Why are you laughing?"

In the office of the tallest building in Pok Gai, the Avatar Counselors plus Ming Hua and Tarrlok waited for Kuzo and Nomu's return. The whole floor was full of illegally stolen goods and high class furniture. It formerly belonged to the leader of the Triple Threats Triad, Lightning Bolt Zolt.

"Did we really have to outlaw gladiator fights?"(Ming Hua)

"How can we allow gladiator fights when the whole city is supposed to be under martial law?" Mei grunted as she played Pai Sho with Tarrlok.

*Clak*

"And don't start a fight just because you want to."(Tarrlok)

"I really wish one of the gangs would start something. Weren't they a little too ready to just roll over when the army showed up?"(Ming Hua)

"That's the difference between thugs and professionals. They never stood a chance. That and they were probably horrified when the Avatar started Bending tornados of fire and ice."(Lin)

"I wish I came with you guys when you first got here. It could have been the return of the Blind Bandit!"(Toph)

"Yeah. That sounded like that would've been fun!"(Ty Lee)

…

"Hey…" Ty Lee grinned. "Since the boys are gone, how about we have a nice girl's talk?!"

"Um. I'm here."(Tarrlok)

"Just be quiet."(Ming Hua)

"Ooohh Girl's talk! I've heard of that!"(P'Li)

""Sounds stupid.""(Toph, Lin, and Mei)

"Okay so…What do we talk about?"(P'Li)

…

…

"I don't know. I've never had any women friends to talk to."(Ming Hua)

"I think you're supposed to talk about boys?"(Ty Lee)

"Oh. There was this one boy I saw, while we were raiding the city."(Ming Hua)

"Yeah?"(Ty Lee)

"There was something special about him…"

"Yeah?!"

"His face really annoyed me for some reason. He had a red scarf…"

"What?"

"He tried to Lightning Bend at me so I ended up kicking him in his stupid little kid face!"

"Uh…"

"It felt reeeaaalllyyy good for some reason."

"I don't think—"

"And then his brother came over, and they both started crying."

"Oh no."

"And I just couldn't stop laughing."

"That's definitely not the kind of talk about boys it's supposed to be."

"Really? I thought it was a funny story."(P'Li)

"Okay, well…How about you and Lin? Any boy stories?"(Ty Lee)

Almost all the Faction Counselor's attention pricked up.

The two women of Team Avatar only titled their heads to the side at the same time.

""…No?""

There was a collective sigh that filled the room.

After a few moments, Ming Hua had a fun idea to potentially start a heated argument.

"Out of everyone, who's the strongest?"

""P'Li""(They all said collectively)

"Nice."(P'Li)

"Really? Not Toph or Lin?"(Ming Hua)

"No. We all lose in terms of raw power."(Lin)

"She's a giant that blows stuff up with her mind."(Toph)

"…Stronger than the Avatar?"(Ming Hua)

"P'Li's _definitely_ stronger than Kuzo."(Lin)

"Okay…Out of everyone we know, who is the best _fighter_?"

""Lin""(They said collectively)

"What?! But she was beaten by Katara?"

"And now I know how to resist Blood Bending. I can take her down."

"And the Avatar?"

"I can beat Kuzo. I _have_ beaten Kuzo."

"No way! All of you guys…"

"Dude… Lin's scary."(P'Li)

"Even you…?"

Suddenly, everyone heard the door open and turned around.

"What?"(Nomu)

"We have returned."(Kuzo)

"Hey, Kuzo?"(Ming Hua)

"Hm?"

"Who's stronger, you or Lin?"

"Lin is."

"Why are you fighting Raina instead then?"

"Lightning Deity is a complete counter to Lin, unfortunately."

"Hmmm… I can't really believe it without seeing it. I want to see you guys fight all out."

"I refuse. Lin is frightening when she is serious. She is also childishly competitive."

"No, I'm not!"(Lin)

"Okay, everyone. I believe it's time we shut up and had a drink," Nomu said as he uncorked one of his wines.

"Shouldn't we wait until we win the war?"(P'Li)

"Nope!"

"Why?"

"Because," he paused for a moment. "Some things, you can only do here and now. And we don't know what'll happen tomorrow…This might be the last of our good times."

""Huh?""

P'Li, Tarrlok, and Ming Hua gave confused looks. For the members of the Red Lotus, they all briefly stiffened at the subtle meaning. Some looked to Kuzo, who nodded, confirming that Nomu knew the truth.

"He's right. We don't know what may happen tomorrow. Or the next day, or the next. Now's a good a time as any to celebrate." Lin said with a sad smile, as she picked up a poured cup.

The motion surprised a lot of them but they decided to follow suit. After they all had their share, they toasted and downed their cups.

The group eased into warmer atmospheres as they casually talked about nothing in particular. Nomu made sure to inform everyone about what was happening the North Pole and how the armies would be prepared.

In the middle of the conversations, Kuzo felt something "nudging" at him. He looked down at his ice arm to see P'Li breaking off one of his fingers.

*Crack* *Sploosh*

And dropping it into her drink.

"I like my drinks cold."

"Hahahaha!"(Nomu)

"That's…disturbing."(Lin)

"I could have easily Ice Bended your drink cool."(Kuzo)

When everyone returned to their own conversations, Kuzo called P'Li to talk outside.

In the cold night air, the Avatar spoke the exact words he had given to Nomu and those before him. Out of everyone, P'Li would be the most unpredictable. Kuzo thought it was possible she would even refuse to join the Red lotus. As he tried to prepare for the unexpected…he was hit with the unexpected.

*Pow!*

P'Li had punched Kuzo straight in the face and sent him flying into some garbage cans. He felt his nose knocked crooked and straightened it painfully. Blood poured from his nostril.

_A very P'Li-like answer._

Kuzo smiled sadly at his friend who took up a boxer's stance with tears in her eyes. The two then engaged in a serious fight that lasted till morning.

Nomu had to heal them afterwards.

To get everything ready, Toph, Mei, and Ty Lee went with the Faction army to the North Pole. Ming Hua and Tarrlok wanted to reunite with Katara so they also went along. Kuzo thought it would be best if Lan stayed with Asami until the end of the battle. Aki was to organize the Kyoshi Warriors for the final assault, and returned to Kyoshi Island.

All that was left were the original four.

Kuzo, Lin, Nomu, and P'Li stood on the roof Pok Gai's tallest building, and stared in the direction of Ba Sing Se.

"It's time. The beginning of the end…"


	83. Are You Married Now?

**Master Stroke Arc - Chapter 83 – Are You Married Now?**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. P'Li and Nomu are brought into the Red Lotus/ Everyone in the Avatar Faction is sent to the North Pole to prepare for the battle with Baro, except for Team Avatar/ Ghazan and Kuvira helped Christmas Tree take over Omashu/ P'Li's father, San, is Fire Lord of the Capital)_

In the underground training yard of Lake Laogai, Raina commences her practice.

A group of twenty Dai Li agents surrounds her. Although they are the Earth Kingdom's greatest warriors, they are all apprehensive about fighting the Leader of the Lightning Count. While they are deciding which tactics to employ, or whether to go on the offense or defense, the decision is made for them.

Enormous bolts of blue light serpent around Raina as she activates Lightning Deity. Before her sparring partners can react, a veering white streak passes between them all.

Raina looks back and sees twenty unconscious Dai Li behind her.

She sighs.

"Is this the so called curse of the strong? How lonely it is to be at the top…"

Raina looked to the ceiling pensively, as if she could see the sky above. "Come and fight me, Kuzo. I want a battle worthy of the skill I've honed for so long…"

"It seems you will get your wish soon enough."

"Shogun!"

Baro, Ghazan, and Kuvira, who had been watching from afar, walked towards her.

"Omashu is ours and we've received word that Kuzo is preparing his army for one final battle. There will be no rescue attempt on his former home base."

"I see…"

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be, sir. Still, I wish I had better sparring partners. I wasn't even able to test out my trump card in combat…"

"Perhaps Ghazan and Kuvira could offer their services?"

The Shogun turned to the Earth King and Dai Li leader, who were both trying not to show their nervousness.

Raina chuckled lightly.

"I will pass on the most gracious offer."

The four moved to the War Room in Ba Sing Se Palace, where they discussed their next moves. As they all stared down at chart table full of pieces marking territories, it was clear that Baro possessed the advantage. Almost all of the markers possessed the Shogun's sign and emblem. The only figurines without it were the ones placed over the Northern Water Tribe.

"Call all our forces. The Fire Capital, Phoenix Landing, Omashu. Everyone. It's time we bring this war to an end," Baro said with finality.

"And Unalaq?"(Raina)

The Shogun broke into a malicious grin.

"I heard Kuzo has placed practically all of his military assets at the North Pole. Have Unalaq act as soon as he can."

"Sir."

"Time to make the big announcement. 'The Avatar is the True Enemy of the World'."

_(In the Mayor's Office of Omashu)_

A messenger brings a letter to Christmas Tree.

The corrupted official takes the parchment and looks it over with an uncomfortable expression.

"He wants me to send all my forces? We barely have any officers to keep order in the city. If I send who I have now, Bumi and the Rebels will surely take advantage. Tell the Shogun that I have no one to send him."

"I was instructed to get an accurate number of the forces you will be mobilizing."

"And I am telling you, Omashu will be mobilizing no one! Go back and bring me a better offer!"

"This isn't how this works. We know you have at least a few battalions to spare, Mayor. It would be wise not to trifle with the Shogun. Do not forget who helped you recapture that seat of yours."

"As I said, we have no soldiers to offer the Shogun."

The messenger stared at Christmas Tree for a long stretch.

"I hope you understand the consequences of your actions."

"I am completely aware. Now, run back to your master, dog."

The messenger left in a rage, slamming the door on his way out. Once he was gone, Christmas Tree played with one of gaudy rings stuck on his finger.

'_Do not forget who helped you recapture that seat of yours', he says._

His expression went dark and playful.

_The one who put me here was the Avatar hehehe…_

_Who wins the final battle no longer matters. Omashu will still be mine._

_Now we just wait for the victor…_

_(In the Northern Water Tribes)_

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS, BROTHER!"

"I believe I just did, you fool."

Tribesmen were holding back the _former_ Chief Leader Tonraq from attacking Unalaq. The younger brother casually walked over to the ice throne and sat on it. After adjusting his seat, he looked down at his restrained brother, as well as the captured Counselors of the Avatar Faction.

"You were about to lead our people to war, Tonraq. After _specifically_ promising not to do that. Did you honestly believe I would let you endanger my kin?"

"UNALAQ!"

"That's Tribe Chief Unalaq now. Finally able to step out your shadow and become the leader our people truly deserve."

"How can you betray Kuzo?! HE SAVED YOUR SON!"(Sokka)

"And almost killed him! The Avatar brings only destruction and tyranny!"

"Says the tyrant."

"Don't play ignorant! I know you lied to my idiotically trusting brother. I know you planned to have the Tribes fight in the war _directly_."

Sokka and the other Counselors couldn't help but bite down their teeth.

"See? You know this to be true. And the Avatar… He is an enemy of the world. When he is dead, the world will experience true peace, and the Tribes will experience it under my rule!"

_(In the Fire Lord's office at the Capital Palace)_

"Fire Lord San, I have come to present you with a summonings from the Shogun," the messenger announced as he handed a letter to his superior.

The man behind the desk took it and skimmed it over quickly. After reading the parchment, he was silent for a moment. Then the Fire Lord looked at the messenger who was waiting for a response.

"How many know of this summons?"

"Huh? Not many, sir? The Shogun told me to bring this to you and a few of your generals."

"I see."

"When will you be mobilizing, my lord? I was instructed to return with a response as quickly as possible."

"Sorry. You look like a good kid, but I'm going to have to imprison you for a while."

"My lord?"

San summoned his guards and had them arrest the messenger. When the young man was escorted to the prisons, the Fire Lord massaged his temples. He was getting weary and old.

In the recesses of his mind, he remembered the words Kuzo whispered to him. The Avatar had pulled him aside after the announcement of P'Li's returning to the capital, before the great battle with Ozai. It felt like it had happened so long ago.

_Now we just await a victor…_

_(Outside Ba Sing Se)_

Team Avatar looked at the great walls of the Earth Kingdom Capital from a distance.

"I'm telling you, man. One big drill. Just drill the thing into the wall."(Nomu)

"_That_ is a joke that needs to stop now."(Lin)

"Feels really weird, you know. Some part of me is expecting a car to roll up, or maybe even a plane to just dive in front of us. We'll look in the driver's seat and see Asami waving at us, all excited and stuff."(P'Li)

"Indeed. It is an odd sensation knowing that as we rush headlong into life threatening danger, our reliable child pilot will not be chauffeuring us there."(Kuzo)

"No, Lan either… Hey, is Lan in the Red Lotus?"(Nomu)

"Nomu, that's not funny."(Lin)

"She is."(Kuzo)

"Don't indulge him!"(Lin)

"We may die in the next battle. Doing stupid things should be done now."(Kuzo)

"Oh! He's right! Hey, P'Li! I have feelings for you!"(Nomu)

"Nice."(P'Li)

"Just like that?!"(Lin)

"Will you marry me?"(Nomu)

"Okay."(P'Li)

"What is even happening?!"(Lin)

"They are getting married, Lin."(Kuzo)

"I can see that!"

"Calm down, mom. It's not like this hasn't been a long time coming."(P'Li)

"But…still…"(Lin)

"It's only natural for people to grow close given all we've been through and the time we've spent together."(Nomu)

"I guess…"(Lin)

"Are you married now?"(Kuzo)

"What do you mean 'now'? Do you know how weddings work?!"

"The two individuals in question say 'I do' and they are married, correct?"

"NO! Not correct! There's a whole ceremony and—"

""I do?""(P'Li and Nomu)

"Don't just say it instantly! And so halfheartedly too! You need a minister and stuff, right?…Ugh. I give up."

"By the power of the Avatar, I pronounce you husband and wife! Congratulations! This is truly a formidable marriage."(Kuzo)

"How come you looked at P'Li when you said 'husband', and me when you said 'wife'."(Nomu)

"…Is that not obvious?"(Kuzo)

"But—"(Nomu)

"The army from Phoenix Landing is here."(Lin)

All four of them turn their attention from the "wedding", to the army behind them.

It was a military march that extended all the way to the unseen horizons. Fire Benders, Earth Benders, trucks, and Mechs. When the Shogun sent out the call, Phoenix Landing had answered the summons immediately. Now they were on their way to rendezvous with the Ba Sing Se forces.

The Avatar cracked his neck left and right.

"I believe it is time to throw down the gauntlet…"

Kuzo moved forward with a heavy step. He closed his eyes, inhaled a deep breath in, and felt the fresh air lighten his chest. His body tingled down to his fingertips and toes. Qi began to stoke and concentrate at his core.

He envisioned combining the four variant colored energies. It was like the different natures forged a key that unlocked a gate beyond. Power flowed through entranceway and he felt the past reincarnations take places by his side. Kuzo felt their lives flow into his and tapped into their strength. He exhaled.

The Light of Raava poured from his vision.

*BOOM!*

The Avatar created a shockwave as he shot into the sky. He soared high into the clouds and then above them in an instant. In the blue empty space where only the sun seemed present, he felt a small sense of transcendence. Kuzo took another deep breath.

*TOOM!*

The heavens echoed as the Avatar broke the sound barrier.

Down…Down… Down…

Kuzo plummeted to the earth like a falling star. The clouds he had previously rose above, parted in his wake. From the outside, others could only see a white streak of light descend.

*DROHM!*

The Avatar dropped onto the ground and for a while, the rippling vibrations from the impact were very minor…

…

And then the land cracked.

The tectonic plates under the earth shifted. Everyone on the continent thought the world was about to fall apart. Violent tremors were felt all the way to the coasts of the Earth Kingdom.

A deep gash as large as a canyon formed between the armies of Phoenix Landing and Ba Sing Se. Lava jumped from crevice that went as far as the eye could see. Across the divide, through the soot and steam, the generals of the army saw Kuzo.

The Avatar began a new set of motions. With a golden fan in his hand, he performed something of a dance. When he finished, he unleashed Air Bending that hadn't been seen for over half a millennia.

Great gusts of wind kicked up a storm of an unmatched scale. The distance between the main continent and the new island of Ba Sing Se widened.

The Avatar had cleaved the Earth Kingdom in half…

…

Kuzo rejoined his team.

""Show off.""(P'Li and Nomu)

"A bit overkill…But should hold them."(Lin)

"I will fix it when I return. But for now, Let us go end this war…"


	84. An Army Of Just Four

**Master Stroke Arc - Chapter 84 – An Army Of Just Four**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Unalaq has taken over the Northern Water Tribe and captured the Avatar Faction forces/ Kuzo went into the Avatar State and broke the entire Earth Kingdom Continent in half, separating Ba Sing Se from everywhere else.)_

Flying through the city like a living tornado was Kuzo.

The Avatar flew over the walls and began attacking the major military clusters with Elemental Bending akin to freak acts of nature than something brought about by human hand. In the eye of the storm, he carried Lin, Nomu and P'Li. The Combustion Bender sent artillery fire, whichever way to assist in the carnage. It seemed like the walking calamity would meet no resistance,

*FWOOOOM!"

Until a great beam of light pierced through the tornado, causing the winds to disperse. With the Air Bending interrupted, Team Avatar landed nimbly to the ground.

"So that was the Rail Gun…"(Lin)

"Do we _really_ have to do '_that'_?"(Nomu)

"Apparently. Grow a spine, Nomu. It won't be that bad."(Lin)

"Yeah! C'mon, wifey. It's a tradition that we dive into the fight head on."(P'Li)

"Yeah! And it's a terrible tradition!"(Nomu)

"Get ready."(Kuzo)

"Ignored as usual…"(Nomu)

P'Li put on a pair of goggles, went behind Nomu, and held his back tightly.

"This is going to be wicked…!" the Combustion Bender smiled her most excited and widest grin to date.

Nomu bent a dense sphere of water around them.

"We've done our share of suicide rushes, but this…THIS IS THE WORST BY FAR!"(Nomu)

"Are you ready?"(Kuzo)

"Let's go kick the F#$%!ing DOOR IN!"(P'Li)

"Yeah, we're ready! You f $#!ing as #$—!"(Nomu)

Even Lin couldn't help, but laugh.

From the Palace Plateau, the members of the Lightning Count were readying to launch another Rail Gun Shot. Although, the artillery fire consumed vast amounts of Qi, they were able to switch in new members for multiple firing. The fresh batch of Lightning Benders took their places, while the those spent worked on replenishing their energy reserves.

One of the officers had a high magnifying telescope, and acted as a scout for the attack. He squinted at Team Avatar, not entirely understanding what they were doing. The scout rid himself of idle thoughts and announced the coordinates.

Two rows of Lightning Count formed with a giant black metal crag placed at one end. The group readied to shoot another Rail Gun shot, and began their motions. Electricity chained through their bodies and into the "bullet", causing the artillery shell to levitate slightly.

*BOOOSH!*

Suddenly, a great impact struck the team formation before the Rail Gun could be fired. Various Lightning Count flew through the air from the force of the unknown object. For a moment, there was only silence save for some falling dirt and rubble.

Then, from the middle of the dust cloud, they heard voices.

*Cough Cough!* "…WORST. SUICIDE. RUSH. EVER! OF ALL TIME!" *Cough*

"F#$! YEAH! Max thrills, baby~"

As the dirt cloud settled, the Lightning Count saw what had landed.

Surrounding two people was a thick orb of water. After the pair of invaders got their bearings, they turned their attention to the Lightning Benders around them. The blob of liquid began rotating at a high speed, as the Combustion Bender began shooting explosions at all angles.

Kuzo and Lin stared into the distance to where the Palace was. Where they launched P'Li and Nomu to with their Earth Bending.

"Think they're okay?"(Lin)

As if answering her question, sparks and explosions began going off at the Plateau.

"I believe they are fine."(Kuzo)

"Yup. Now then…"(Lin)

The remaining Team Avatar pair turned their sights to the left and saw five giant Mechs in the shape of bears. Their length measured at least one hundred yards and their height was as tall as the highest towers. They walked slowly above the city, casting long shadows over the streets below. Accompanying them overhead was a fleet of airplanes.

"Ugly looking things…"

"Hmmm… Yes, they are a bit of an eyesore."

"I hate Mechs."

"Don't we all."

"After thinking about it, I think P'Li and Nomu got the easy part."

"Undoubtedly."

Kuzo activated the Avatar State and pulled Lin up with him in a tornado. The Mechs and airplanes targeted the pair and began firing their projectiles at them.

Lightning streamed towards the P'Li and Nomu pair, and conducted into the water. The blue liquid glowed bright for a moment, before the electricity was redirected towards an enemy. Fire was shot at them, but for every drop of water evaporated, the exact amount was pulled from the atmosphere to fill its place. It was a near perfect defense mechanism.

The Lightning Count struggled to find a countermeasure. In addition to the unrelenting liquid barrier, if they stood still for too long, they would be engulfed in an explosion by P'Li. Her detonations covered an especially wide radius, which made gauging a safe distance difficult. Some had tried to hide or form a barricade, only to have it blown apart like it were nothing.

Dai Li agents had joined the fight momentarily, but seemed to have the opposite of their intended effect. They launched various edged and blunt objects in the form of earth and metal. The bombardment flew from all directions, only to have them dampened by the swirling water current. Not only were their elemental weapons neutralized, they were swept up _into_ the revolving shield, which made the defense even stronger.

The Shogun's forces then tried to vary the distance in attack. Unfortunately, when they attempted long range striking, they found that the Combustion Bender completely outclassed them in reach. A few moved in for close quarter combat and made it past P'Li's artillery. When they got there, they were met with a serpent of water with metal and earth fragments flowing in it. The soldiers of the Palace were at a complete loss as to what to do.

It was as if someone had simply dropped a fortress onto _their_ fortress, in the midst of their army, and began performing aggressive defense against them. Like claiming territory within their own grounds and simply guarding it.

By the method alone, P'Li and Nomu had already taken out half the elite forces of the Lightning Count and Dai Li Agents.

On the command bridge of a giant four legged Mech, chaos ensued.

Kuzo had launched Lin into the front window of the control room, where she fell through, shattering the glass all over. The Metal Bender had gotten up and began whipping her steel cables and spears about, taking down the soldiers piloting the machine. After wrecking the controls beyond operational function, Lin made her way deeper into the Mech.

The Metal Bender fought hard and made her way through the hallways to the engine room. There, she repeated what she had done on the bridge, and destroyed the systems until they ceased to work. And then, just for good measure, she Metal Bended the moving joints so that the steel beast would fall to the ground.

Once she finished, she made her way outside, and caught Kuzo's attention. The Avatar picked her up, and threw her into the control room of the next giant Mech.

While Lin was dismantling the metal monstrosities from the inside, the Avatar was having a sky battle with the Shogun's air force.

The planes swarmed Kuzo and barraged him with all types of bombs and projectiles. Whenever Kuzo tried to counter them after their assault passed, they would swiftly fly out of his reach. The fighter crafts exploited the Avatar's lack of aerial versatility to their advantage.

"_**This wouldn't be so hard if you had a Glider Staff."**_

_Shut up, Aang._

Kuzo jumped to the roof of a tall tower and pulled out Asami's knife. As he saw the cluster of planes circle back for another assault, he took aim. Light poured from the Avatar's pupils as he made a wide slashing motion with the blade, like he would with a sword.

A gale emerged from the open space Kuzo cut. He then threw a Fire Bender's kick that ignited the gust with a flaming dark red. The wave of conflagrating wind flew towards the enemy aircrafts like a phoenix towards prey. Unable to avoid the attack in time, they were completely engulfed in the inferno and fell from the air.

Kuzo shot up into the sky and started manipulating the moisture in the clouds. For the remaining aircrafts, razor sharp lances of frost cut down on them and pierced their armor. Great balls of snow also fell on the flying machines, infecting them with their freezing temperatures. Controls failed and engines ceased to function. When there was only one plane left from the blizzard onslaught, the Avatar stopped his Bending and landed on it.

He casually walked over to the pilot's cockpit, tore off the shielding, and held a knife to the soldier's throat.

"Drive by her," Kuzo said shortly as he pointed to Lin.

The pilot obeyed, maneuvering the plan near the Metal Bender, who stood atop the last fallen Mech. A steel cable wrapped around one of the wings, and Lin pulled herself up to the craft. She walked over to Kuzo with a conflicted expression.

Lin looked from the sweating, scared to death driver to the Avatar threatening his victim.

"You _really_ look like a bad guy dressed like that, and holding a knife to that soldier's throat…"

The number of Lightning Count and Dai Li Agents was dwindling. There were only a handful of them left.

After all of the various strategies they attempted, nothing was able to cut the invasive force out of the Palace Plateau. Even when they were able to inflict damage, or an attack had went through on a fluke, it was nowhere near enough to stop the pair.

Just when the Shogun's elite troops were on their last rope, a surprise came out of nowhere to cruelly cut it.

Kuzo and Lin had dropped down from a plane and sent seismic tremors throughout the whole courtyard. The ground lifted and rolled like tidal waves, smacking into everyone around them. Dai Li Agents and Lightning Count were slammed against the walls and grounds, being knocked unconscious in the process. The only ones unaffected were the pair enveloped in a watery orb.

As soon as Nomu determined it was safe, he dropped the shield.

"Hey! You guys stole the finishing blow!"(P'Li)

"Should've took them out faster."(Lin)

Kuzo waved to the pilot who had taken them there.

"You have my gratitude. When I rule your people, your punishment will be lightest."

When Kuzo rejoined his Team, the four looked back at their work.

Planes had crashed into buildings and roads. Giant Mechs laid frontward or on their sides like defeated beasts. The bodies of Lightning Count and Dai Li Agents, some of the strongest Fire Benders and Earth Benders on the planet, were littered all over the floors.

_I think we've become something like monsters…_ they all simultaneously thought with varying emotions.

When the four stopped admiring/dreading the feat they had just performed, they entered the palace.

In the throne room, Baro put out his cigarette with frustration.

"Four of them…With an army of _just_ four…" he sighed.

The Shogun looked to his left and saw Ghazan and Kuvira waiting stiffly for the invaders to come. On his right, Raina was doing some warm up stretches, while in a good mood. Baro wasn't sure if he should take it as a good sign since she was confident or a bad sign because she wasn't taking the situation as seriously as he would like.

"You seem chipper. They just wiped out our army, you know."

"I have no excuses, Shogun. If we are being honest, I was rooting for them to win."

*Sigh* "I do hope the cannon fodder at least tired them out…Where are they?! From the sounds of it, the battle must have ended a while ago!"

Team Avatar had stolen food and drink from the Palace Kitchen, and were now having a meal break on the roof…


	85. The Warriors I Serve With Are Eternal

**Master Stroke Arc - Chapter 85 – Manipulation**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo, Nomu, P'Li, and Lin broke all of Baro's stuff)_

On the edge of the Ba Sing Se Palace roof, there sat four young Benders. Their legs dangled leisurely off the side as they enjoyed their meal break before the coming battle. Perhaps reflective of their personalities, the members of Team Avatar ate with varying style.

Kuzo and P'Li were hungrily devouring a turkey leg in one hand and a large mug of juice in the other.

Lin ate sandwiches with a quick and efficient pace. Beside her was a cup of steaming tea.

Nomu brought a bowl to his mouth and used his chopsticks shuffle food in with gusto.

It was a bit of a humorous scene as the four Benders, perpetrators of the ruined city scene before them, casually had a picnic break on the top of the Palace, as if they didn't have a single care in the world. Every once in a while, they fed some food scraps to the pigeon squirrels that came to beg for anything to spare. They would let out a relaxed sigh as they enjoyed the wonderful weather, and stare at the clear blue sky.

"This is it, huh?" Nomu blurted.

The other three looked at him, waiting for an elaboration.

"You know. This is the last time we'll be together like this. _Team Avatar…"_

"Oh… You're right. After this battle, we'll be disbanded."(P'Li)

"Hmmm…So it is."(Kuzo)

"…"(Lin)

"Hey!" Nomu called all of their attention. He lifted his wine bottle to them and proposed a toast. "Battles come and go, but the warriors I serve with are eternal."

They looked at him blankly.

"Yeah. I stole it from Kuzo, but there's no better time to say that than now, right?"

The three looked at each other and shrugged. They all set aside their food and held up the drinks in their hands.

"Battles come and go…"(P'Li)

"…But the warriors I serve with…"(Nomu)

""Are eternal.""(Kuzo and Lin)

They bottomed out their drinks in one go and threw their emptied cups and bottles into the distance. Shortly after, a satisfying shatter sound could be heard below.

Rested, refueled, and rehydrated, Team Avatar left for the conclusion of the war.

In the great hall of Ba Sing Se Palace, the Shogun sat on his throne. His most valued subordinates: Raina, Ghazan, and Kuvira, stood beside him. The tall double doors to the throne room opened, and they turned their attention to their visitors.

Kuzo, Lin, Nomu, and P'Li casually strode to their adversaries at the opposite end of the hall. They walked along a deep green carpet and past the thick pillars that supported the building structure. While P'Li and Nomu took a bit of time to admire the astronomically high ceiling and the fancy wall decorations, Lin and Kuzo stared directly at Baro before them. The hall must have measured almost a hundred yards in distance.

Team Avatar had halted their advance a certain distance away from their opponents.

The Shogun was smoking and playing with a cigarette, while he spoke.

"It's not too late, son of mine. We do not have to fight."

"Very well, I accept your surrender."

The comment drew a light laugh from Raina.

Baro continued as if he didn't hear Kuzo's response.

"We can still break bread. Rule the world together. Father and son, and all that fluffy nonsense."

"I will have to refuse your disgusting offer."

"I mean it, Kuzo."

The Shogun's tone contained something none of them had ever heard before.

"…"

"No pleasantries, no ulterior motives or agendas, no passive aggressive banter. May we have a real, _true_, discussion between us… for once?"

"….Seeing as it may be the last time, I don't see why not."

"You've always treated me as a stranger, rather than your father. Why is that?"

"You killed the child Earth Bender Avatar. I've lived his memories."

"I see…Hard to argue against that."

"Even if I did see you as a father, I would have opposed you all the same."

"…I can respect that. I see you as my son, and I have been trying to have you killed for the most part."

"Then there are no hard feelings on that front."

The father and son nodded in agreement, while everyone else could only listen awkwardly to the conversation.

_What the heck are these two talking about… _they all thought.

"By the way," Baro prompted. "You may not know this, but Raina and I have married."

""HUH?!"" the hall echoed with multiple voices.

"So technically, she is now your step mother! Will you raise your hand against both of your parents?!"

Besides Baro, Kuzo, and Raina, no else could properly keep up with the conversation. Was it a joke? Is this the time to be joking? Is this some form of psychological warfare?!

"….pfffhehehahahHAHAHAHA!"

Kuzo began guffawing uncontrollably, holding his sides as some tears formed in his eyes.

"…hehehehahaahAHAHAHA!"

Baro also joined in the laughter.

As the father and son had a simultaneous laughing fit, Raina smiled warmly at the two of them. It was the only time she had ever seen the Shogun so open and honest in public. She was sure it was the same for Kuzo as well.

Once the two most powerful warlords composed themselves, they stared at each other with smiles.

"Well, then. Shall we finish our little game for the possession of the world, Avatar?"

"I believe so, Shogun. May the winner take all."

Kuzo stepped in front of his team. At the same time, Raina moved in front of the throne. As the two fated combatants stared at each other, the Leader of the Lightning Count went into a deep bow. A sign of true respect and honor.

_And I believed nobility and chivalry to be dead…_

The Avatar returned the gesture, and did not raise his head until after Raina raised hers. They had felt it during their short partnership against Ozai. A mutual feeling that could not be described with mere words. Both their hearts soared at the idea of doing battle with each other. Excited smiles pushed at their cheek bones.

*Thunder Crashed*

Raina invoked Lightning Deity and Kuzo activated the Avatar State. The woman surged with bright blue voltage, while the young man's eyes glowed a deep red. Before the others could react to the spectacle, the two fighters vanished.

In the middle of where the two previously were, was a great abstract ice sculpture that sparked with trace amounts of electricity. The spectators looked up and saw Raina and Kuzo colliding near the high ceiling, moving between the large pillars. The two streaks of light danced and moved far down the hall.

The ones left were P'Li, Nomu, and Lin versus Kuvira, Ghazan, and Baro.

"Guess, we should fight now," P'Li suggested awkwardly.

The other five nodded.

Ghazan and Kuvira moved in front of the throne. The Leader of the Dai Li began Metal Bending a large Mech-like armor from nearby, and positioned herself at the core.

The three from Team Avatar looked at her with disgust.

"Are you kidding me?"(Lin)

"A freakin' Mech…I HATE MECHS!"(P'Li)

"I guess it's technically not a Mech, though, since it's moved by Bending and not an engine…"(Nomu)

But Lin and P'Li weren't paying attention as they did a quick rock paper scissors. P'Li won.

"Fine…I'll fight the Mech…I just fought five of these giant things outside!"(Lin)

"I need to do the combo with Nomu anyway."(P'Li)

"Are you guys for real?"(Ghazan)

Nomu shrugged. "We're a pretty ridiculous group. If we were serious all the time, and didn't release stress, we probably wouldn't fight as good as we do."

P'Li moved behind her partner, who began Water Bending a shield around them. Once finished, the Combustion Bender started firing her artillery at the Earth King.

Ghazan stomped the floor and summoned a thick slab of concrete to receive the blast. Half of the width disintegrated into rubble by the time he decided to launch the brick at the liquid fortress. Since the block was huge, P'Li tried to reduce its size with repeated fire. Even then, it was too large to absorb, so Nomu opted to deflect the attack with a heavy torrent.

Practically at the same time, Lin and Kuvira started their own fight. The Mech-like formation the Leader of the Dai Li had made would be better described as armor that acted as an extension of the user's body. It was an enlarged human form that wielded bladed claws at the end of its limbs.

Lin split her spear into two and began attacking with a flurry of stabs. With every thrust of the onyx weapon, Kuvira maneuvered her claws to meet them. Bright orange sparks flew from the collisions like fireworks in the night sky.

While Raina used her lightning enhanced agility, Kuzo matched it by Blood Bending his own body. They fought around the many pillars as if they were simply fighting on an obstacle course. During many of their engagements, they had even fought sideways and upside down. Gravity ceased to play a part in their epic duel.

Lightning and Ice clashed violently between the two. Whenever they bent elemental projectiles towards each other, the collision caused explosions that formed a short circuiting, glacier shaped star. The result of the fusions fell to the ground and shattered into a million pieces, while more formed all across the hall.

Kuzo decided to close the distance and made a hard dash towards Raina. The Lightning Count accepted the challenge and they transitioned into a melee fight.

As the two adversaries stood deep in each other's pocket spaces, their exchanges drew nothing but open air. Kuzo and Raina's hyper awareness let them evade attacks completely and attempt a counter motion right after. The chain of repeated defense and offense seemed endless, until…

*PSHRAAH*

Raina shattered Kuzo's ice arm. The Lightning Count grinned briefly before delivering a deft kick into her enemy's gut. She had varied her speed subtly, using movements that were slower than she was actually capable of. Once she saw the opportunity, her acceleration spiked and caught Kuzo off guard.

For a second, she contemplated using her trump card. From her pocket, she pulled out a magnetized black shard, held it open palmed with her right hand, and gripped the forearm with her left. Raina poured a significant amount of concentrated Qi into the metal fragment and gave it an instantaneous jolt.

A beam of blue light streaked from the Lightning Count to Kuzo. While not as large as a Rail Gun performed by multiple people, the destructive power of Raina's solo version was nothing to scoff at.

The impact sent wind and dust all around. Raina landed a fair distance away, deactivating her Lightning Deity. She needed to recover her stamina for a moment.

When the cloud settled, a large plank of metal, covered in ice came into view. The middle of the odd object bore a hole where the Rail Gun had pierced through. Behind the structure was Lin and Kuzo.

Their combined Bending of Ice and Metal barely changed the course of the blast.

Raina looked curiously at the two as Kuvira dropped beside her. She saw that the Dai Li Leader was missing a large chunk of her armor.

_Lin must have ripped the part off and used it in that shield…_

Raina turned to Kuvira the same time Lin turned to Kuzo.

""Do try to hold your own, would you?"" they both said to their allies with a sarcastic politeness.

Kuzo grit his teeth at the jest and rebuilt his ice arm.

"I had it taken care of."

Kuvira bent the frosted shrapnel back into her armor.

"She just caught me off—"

"Kuvira. You're definitely not weak, but… take the fight over to Ghazan and Shogun. There's no way you can defeat Lin in an even fight and I can't assist you since it's taking everything to fight Kuzo."

"…Yes, ma'am."

"Also, this goes for you too, Lin," Raina scolded them both. "Don't interfere with my duel!"

Kuzo tapped Lin on the shoulder as a nonverbal agreement.

When the duel between the Avatar and the Lightning Count resumed, Kuvira was able to drag the fight with Lin towards the others.

Nomu couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something was wrong.

The Water Bender temporarily redistributed his focus from the maintenance of the liquid barrier to observing their enemies.

Baro didn't move an inch from his throne and continued to sit there, twirling his cigarette between his fingers. Ghazan continued his fight, but seemed to be pursuing a war of attrition. If it came down to stamina, he would definitely lose. Despite the doomed strategy, neither him nor the Shogun lost their composure. Nomu's feeling that he was missing something egged at him even harder.

Perhaps Ghazan had sensed the minor change in focus, because he sent three especially large rock arrows at the pair. The Water Bender's concentration broke, and he whipped his torrents in a panic. P'Li had also felt the slight vulnerability and increased her combustion fire rate.

Ghazan's attack was barely deflected, and the match was at a tense standstill again.

That is, until Baro whispered something to the Earth King.

Ghazan nodded and shot another combo of titanic earth shards. The pair reacted to it like they normally did and were able to defend against it. But there was no mistake, Nomu's intuition was screaming that something was off.

"NOMU! FLOOD THE FLOOR! NOW!" Lin yelled from behind them.

Due to his paranoid readiness, the Water Bender was able to follow the order without hesitation. He dissolved the liquid barrier and released it in the form of a tidal wave. The timely fashion of the move was not wasted as P'Li and Nomu stared wide eyed at what he had countered unknowingly.

Ghazan had jumped up, and summoned a tremor of lava upon his landing. Red geysers erupted and bellowed towards the blue flood. Upon contact, a great amount of steam was released into the air. Vision was impossible.

Unknown to the others, Baro had whispered more instructions. Ghazan summoned molten rocks into the air and shot them into the mist. The Shogun knew that P'Li and Nomu's formation was stationary, so they shouldn't have moved.

Nomu tried to summon a water barrier again but for some reason, it was forming much slower than usual.

"P'LI! SHOOT AHEAD OF YOU!"(Lin)

The Combustion Bender detonated explosions blindly forward. Her attack was taking a heavy toll on her Qi and mind. Fortunately, the molten rocks were destroyed.

Ghazan didn't plan to give them a single moment of reprieve. He bent a lava stream towards the pair who was on their last breath.

P'Li and Nomu had no choice but to retreat. The Water Bender still couldn't manipulate any liquid.

Just as they were back stepping, they met the opponent Lin had been chasing. Kuvira put her armored shoulder down and smashed the pair towards the lava.

Right as they were about to fall into the molten pool, steel cables wrapped around their arms and pulled them up to safety.

Lin hung high on one of the pillars with a spear stabbed into it. Her other hand was carrying Nomu and P'Li. She divided her shaft two more times and gave them something to hold on to.

The three looked down and saw the floor being covered in lava. The only parts that weren't flooded with molten fire was a small island for Ghazan and Kuvira. Baro's throne was raised above the tide so he was safe.

The opposite factions glared intensely at each other.

_Lin's Attuning is more problematic than the intel described. If she hadn't warned the other two, the match would have been decided already._

Baro continued to go over his mental notes, trying to hatch a new tactic to finish the three off. While he did so, P'Li, Nomu, and Lin had a discussion of their own.

"Your formation won't work against a Lava Bender."(Lin)

"Seriously…So? What's the plan?"(P'Li)

"…We go with brute force."(Nomu)

The instant Nomu finished explaining the battle strategy, the three of them dropped down the pillar.

P'Li brandished the hammer drawn from her back and struck the supporting beam they had previously been hanging on. The concrete cylinder fell onto the lava and made for temporary footing.

Lin had been instructed to take out Kuvira, who seemed to be the weakest. The Metal Bender shot her steel cables around the giant armor and abducted her enemy with her full strength. The two took their fight to a location without lava in it.

P'Li was to take the fight to Ghazan at close range. The Earth King wouldn't be able to use his Lava Bending as much as he'd like for fear of catching himself in his own attack. In a funny twist of fate, the two combatants who specialized in long to mid distance attacks, would engage in a hand to hand battle. With physicality on her side, P'Li would possess the decider.

And the final part of Nomu's tactic was taken on by himself. In an attempt to end the whole fight prematurely, he went after Baro. The Water Bender leapt for the man sitting casually at the throne at full tilt.

But then something peculiar happened with his Bending again.

He couldn't form any water and ended up crashing on the raised platform.

…

Nomu stared at the Shogun who finally decided to stand up from his seat. The man flicked his cigarette into the lava and weaved his hand over his fallen enemy. The younger man's body stiffened and began levitating slowly off the ground. Baro walked closer to his captive and smiled.

"That wasn't a bad idea, Nomu. On all accounts, it should have worked. Coming up with a fast countermeasure to Ghazan's Lava Bending was especially impressive."

"You're a—…!"

"The only thing you never really accounted for was me…I'm a bit hurt that you never saw me as more of a threat~"

Nomu cursed at himself. Of course, they had tried to prepare for him. But the man had never shown any of his abilities past his intellect. Not even to his own son.

"Damn it! So that's why my Water Bending wouldn't work at those times…!"

"Yes. It seems I'm more adept at _influence_ than you are."

Nomu struggled with the invisible bindings on his body. Although he was strung up like a puppet, it was a fundamentally different feeling from Katara's Blood Bending.

"To answer the question that's going through your heard, no, it's _not_ Blood Bending."

"Then how are you doing this?!"

"Disappointing," Baro clicked his tongue. "Don't you know about 60% of your body is made of water?"

"No way—AH!"

"It's not as strong as Blood Bending, but…It works."

"AhHhH!"

"You just have to have a real talent for _manipulation_. A _core nature_, if you will."

"YOU—!"

"_**I…**_am the strongest Water Bender you'll ever meet."


	86. The End Game

**Master Stroke Arc - Chapter 86 – The End Game**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Raina can use the Rail Gun/ Kuvira uses a giant Mech-like armor/ Ghazan Lava Bends/ The Shogun is actually a Water Bender)_

"Sorry, but I've had just about enough of you."

Lin said coldly as she wrapped two cables around Kuvira's armored right arm.

With a sharp jerk, she tore the Mech-like appendage off with a sense of savagery. The Metal Bender grabbed her prize and separated the steel limb into oversized, jagged splinters with her bare hands.

Kuvira compensated for the missing arm by transferring the weight with her own Metal Bending. When she regained her balance, she moved to attack Lin. By the time she started approaching her opponent, her enemy had already finished forging her weapons.

Lin took the steel edged objects she had just smithed, and pitching them at the approaching Dai Li Leader. Some of the shrapnel flew like arrows, straight and piercing into its intended target. Other pieces spun like viciously rotating fangs that tore through the armor's hull.

The sheer volume of the bombardment was frightening. Lin threw shard after shard with little to no pause in between. Kuvira's armor chipped away under the heavy fire, every shot obliterating her metal limbs beyond recovery. Bright yellow sparks sprouted from the steel destroying steel.

When Lin's "ammunition" had run out, she picked up her spears. The dark shafts separated into six, and the Metal Bender threw them with all her might. Two of the javelins stuck the target like an animal hunted. Then another, and another. Lin took her last two with her as she ran head long for the finisher.

Kuvira's armor twitched and Lin responded by throwing one of her remaining spears to pin it to a wall. Reaching her opponent, the spear wielder drove the last shaft into her foe with both hands. What was left of the Mech-like thing ceased all movement.

Lin wondered for a moment if the wearer of the armor was dead. She tore off the shell and found Kuvira passed out. The spears that had pierced through the hull had stabbed her adversary's limbs without too much damage.

After making sure of her victory, she moved to join her comrades.

The air filled with a harsh combination of static and frost. The atmosphere buzzed with the sound of excess voltage, and cracking sounds like splintering glass.

As Kuzo and Raina continued their duel, the Avatar continuously pushed his body to move faster and faster. His Blood Bending was based on influence, and the practitioner was already forcing his physicality to go far beyond what it should have been capable of. Even with the enhanced strength and speed attributes, his opponent responded with the same measure.

Raina's muscles expanded and contracted erratically from her self-electrocuting simulation. Whenever the battle ended, if she lived, she would not be able to move around for maybe two whole months. But the Lightning Count bit down on her teeth and willed her body forward.

They clashed again and Kuzo's ice arm shattered for the umpteenth time. He quickly repaired it and the battle commenced again. Both of them vying desperately for the decisive advantage. Probing for even a sliver of weakness to exploit.

Raina threw her whole body weight into a punch, while Kuzo met the attack with giant ice axe he pulled from the atmosphere. The Lightning Bender won out, smashing through the frost armament and delivering a hard bang to the Ice Bender's chest. The Avatar flew into the wall but quickly recovered.

The air around the battle took a drastic shift.

The Lightning Count grinned slightly as she and Kuzo had come to the same conclusion. The sliver of weakness they tried to look for in each other… Raina had found one.

Even though the ice Kuzo formed was so fast, it could be described as instant, there was a miniscule, barely recognizable, amount of delay. After all, it took time to form the crystallized liquid, no matter how short. To the two combatants who were moving at unreal speeds, that window of vulnerability became apparent in the last exchange. Kuzo was unable to give his weapons a necessary density to combat Raina.

His opponent wasted no time pushing her momentum. A ghostly white streak darted towards the Avatar and another haymaker was thrown, striking the young man on the shoulder. Kuzo winced and prepared for the next attack.

_It hasn't been working long range, but now I have the opportunity._

As Raina closed the gap again and made a big wind up, Kuzo thrust his palm at the woman's abdomen. With the timing and distance just right, he released the Blood Bending attack Katara had used on him multiple times.

A shockwave resounded, causing the immediate surroundings to vibrate slightly. Raina coughed up blood as she was propelled into a pillar. The supporting beam broke clean through and fell over.

The Blood Bending palm thrust was supposed to be a game ender, but Kuzo knew Raina to surpass any kind of common conception.

As if answering his expectations, the white Lightning Bender stood from the rubble. Blood still dripped from her lips, but the warrior remained capable of further battle.

She wiped the edge of her mouth and smiled.

"That was a good one. I almost passed out."

"Is that supposed to be sarcastic?"

"Oh, come on. That was a real compliment! If I had never experienced something similar before, it would have been my loss already."

Kuzo's ear picked up on the hint.

"I'm sure you've never fought Katara…"

"Yes~"

"…My father can Blood Bend?"

"No, but he can Water Bend like no other. It's kind of funny. When I told him you had to get drunk in order to Water Bend, he wondered if you were really his son. But now, look at you, an Ice Bender at heart."

"Crack…Nomu."

Raina grinned sinisterly. "He's being outplayed most likely. I'd recommend not turning your back on me to go save them, though."

"As if I had the convenience to do that."

"Well? In that case, shall we draw the curtain on our duel?"

"Running low on Qi?"

"Haha! Well, I don't get an unlimited supply from an Avatar State. You're right about that...But mostly it's because we've reached the peak of our match. It would be a bit dull to let it end without one final clash of our best skills."

Kuzo stared at her for a moment and then took a ready stance. Raina was elated and did the same.

_He'll go for that palm thrust again. Before it gets within distance…_

Kuzo and Raina bolted towards each other. As the Avatar thrust his palm towards his opponent's heart, the Lightning Count drew a metal fragment for a point blank Rail Gun. The Blood Bender wouldn't be able to dodge or deflect it if it went off at such close range…

*THUSK*

Raina felt something stab through her heart. The magnetic shard she had readied to shoot, fell harmlessly to the ground with an ear piercing *ting*. She looked down at her chest and saw a frozen red blade piercing her.

"…Blood?" she coughed as she fell to her knees.

…

_Ah…He compensated for the time delay that Ice Bending took from the atmosphere…_

"If I use my own blood, there's no time gap," Kuzo said, finishing her thoughts. "A fusion of Ice and Blood Bending."

"Must have been painful. Bending the blood out of your own skin."

"A necessary step."

"Heh...And I was just one step behind…"

"A narrow margin if there ever was one."

"…I was honored to fight alongside your father, alongside you, and then ultimately against you."

Kuzo nodded. "The feeling was mutual. Goodbye, Raina."

"Goodbye, Kuzo…Goo—bye… Baro…"

The warrior closed her eyes, her expression nothing but smiles of content.

She went deadly still and her spirit passed without pain…

The Avatar began moving to the other end of the hall.

"Never fought a King before. A Mayor, but not a King. Do I get to rule Ba Sing Se, if I win?"

P'Li hit Ghazan with some stiff jabs that made his head bounce back. When the man tried to back off, the Combustion Bender stepped on his front foot to hold him in place. P'Li was well versed in the ways of dirty boxing.

Despite being the taller, she crouched low and threw some mid-level punches. P'Li devastated his rib cage and struck a hard liver blow that made her opponent keel over a bit. The Combustion Bender was completely smothering her adversary.

In a fit of desperation, Ghazan sank the island they were both standing on into the lava. The Earth King finally gained distance after P'Li instinctively leapt to the safety of the fallen pillar. Once again, the Lava Bender possessed the edge as he formed his own island.

P'Li looked at the molten rock below. Although it had cooled somewhat, bright orange veins pulsed between black earth. The Combustion Bender saw Ghazan preparing for a big move.

_Wow, the floor is literally made of lava. This is the worst literal version of a childhood game…_

_I'm low on Qi too. At most, I've got one more shot in me…_

P'Li skeptically looked at the floor.

_I always sucked at this game anyway. Guess I'll break the rules a little bit._

Ghazan summoned great spheres of lava from his island. While he was trying to finish his motions, he failed to notice P'Li's scramble towards him.

The Combustion Bender jumped down from the pillar and began running on the slightly solid, molten floor. Firey liquid splashed in her wake as she dragged her hammer along the ground. P'Li felt herself burn but pressed forward out of sheer tenacity.

Her efforts paid off as she found herself in front of Ghazan before he could fire his lava elements.

P'Li's orange soaked feet planted hard into the ground as she torqued her torso with all her might. The hammer that had skimmed the molten floor came up as the woman made something of a full batter swing pose.

She released the tension and the hammer came at a steep upward angle. P'Li activated her Combustion Bending and coupled with the lava on her weapon, blasted Ghazan with an attack that would have leveled a mountain.

The whole hall rung like a bell as the Earth King was catapulted through several pillars. The man only stopped flying when he made contact with the high ceiling. Some rubble came loose from his impact, and then his body eventually dropped for a while, until it hit the ground.

P'Li fell down on Ghazan's island and pulled off her shoes in a hurry. Her feet were severely burned. The splashing from the lava had also made contact with various parts of her body. Now that the fight was over, the pain she had ignored flooded her senses all at once.

Even though she won, P'Li wouldn't be of any more help to her friends. Her Qi reserves were also completely depleted. All she could do was toss her hammer to Lin when she passed by.

"It's a shame, Nomu. I really liked you, even if you did betray me. I can respect that cunning and gall."

"GRAAHH!"

Nomu's body spasmed painfully in the air. His joints were dislocated and his organs were being twisted. As Nomu was about to breathe his last breath, Baro released his hold and dodged a molten crag launched by Kuzo. While the man tried to create more distance, a shadow came from behind him.

Baro immediately weaved his hands to manipulate the water in his new attacker's body. He felt a certain amount of feedback, but still the assailant moved forward.

_Who would have thought Katara's Blood Bending resistance training would have played a part here?_

Lin fought against the influence trying to lay claim to her body and asserted her own authority to overwhelm it.

Her swing struck hard and true.

Baro felt the lion hammer dig deep into his gut.

With a single stroke, Lin had brought an end to the last great war…

_(Two weeks later in Phoenix Landing)_

At the Avatar's coronation ceremony, guests flooded the city with varying emotions.

In addition to Kuzo's taking over the city, would be the execution of the former Shogun, Baro. It was meant to serve as a message that all who opposed the Avatar's vision of peace, would be met with a swift and heavy hand.

A large platform was raised in the town square, high enough that many could watch the event from long distances. Before the death sentence, Kuzo visited Baro, much like he had done with Ozai. While they waited for the preparations, they busied themselves with casual games of chess.

*Clak*

"That is checkmate, Kuzo."

*Sigh* "Again."

"As you wish."

The father and son began repositioning the pieces for another game.

"How is it that you hid the fact you were a Water Bender this whole time?" Kuzo asked.

"People are fools, my son. If you answer nothing to their questions, if you leave an empty space, human arrogance will fill it with whatever they want. Even if it's ridiculously far from the truth."

"At most, we assumed you avoided showcasing any fighting because you were an Earth Bender or an Air Bender."

"I suppose I should applaud your efforts for thinking that far. Normally, people would assume I was nothing but a very good brain since I never fought."

"My grandparents on your side?"

"Your grandmother was a noble of one of the colonies, as you know. She found true love in a Water Tribesmen slave. That part you didn't know."

"What happened to them? You never spoke about it."

"Hm. One day, my mother's husband heard rumors about the affair. She was pregnant with me at the time. You can imagine the complications that came with that."

"…"

"So she did the only thing she could do. To keep me safe and prove her innocence, she burned my father alive."

"…"

"The ruthlessness that runs in your blood doesn't come solely from your mother's side, you see."

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You are welcome. Other than Raina, you are the only one I had ever repeated that story to. It would be rather foolish to leave things unsaid before I die."

"You want to know, don't you?"

"Know what?"

Baro played dumb for a second, but realized how absurd it was.

"Apologies. Bad habits." He said with a joking grin on his face. "Yes. I am actually _breathlessly_ curious. How did you convince so many to side with you? What is the end game here? This couldn't be the farthest you've planned. It's too ridiculously flawed and sloppy."

Kuzo looked silently at his father for a few moments, and then spoke. The words tumbled out like an old rehearsed speech. The details of his master stroke. The end game.

After the Avatar finished his explanation, Baro could only look at his son with a gaping mouth. His lips quivered as the gears in his mind turned like mad.

When the truth finished donning on him…he laughed.

It was hard to know how long he had his fit, but when he finished, he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Inconceivable…"

"…"

"That wasn't very fair, Kuzo. How was I supposed to beat you in a game that you, your mother, Anda, and Iroh had been planning for so long?"

"You almost did anyway."

"It's like I was playing my first move after you had already played your sixth. And if it wasn't for Ozai…Ah… I was completely cheated. How unfair…"

"_That_ is the point you choose to focus on?"

"Hm? I no longer care what happens to this world. My worldly attachments died with Raina."

"I do not regret taking her life. As self-justified as it may sound, after all the people I've killed, Raina's death is the only one I feel no shame over."

"No. I'm sure it was the way she wanted to go. True happiness through combat. A valiant warrior's death."

"Hers will be the last."

"You can promise that?"

"I can."

"Hmmm."

A messenger had come to tell them that the execution should be starting.

"Well, then. I believe it is time for me to bow out of this game."

"Yes."

"We will have a rematch in the spirit world, maybe? A game where you won't be allowed to cheat."

"It is a promise."

Kuzo marched the former Shogun in front of the crowd and onto the platform. Standing at his side were his Team and the rest of his Counselors. All of them were stone faced, trying to avoid expressing their true feelings.

Without any useless filler or meaningless pandering, the Avatar raised a ceremonial sword overhead and fell the blade on Baro's neck. It was over and done with so quickly that no one was able to muster a proper response before the coronation began.

It seemed Kuzo wanted to get the whole event over with as quickly as possible.

The Avatar read a minimum length speech about his crowning. There was some embellished recounts of certain parts of the war. At the end of it all, he looked around those close to him and certain high ranking officials in the audience. Unalaq, San, Christmas Tree, and Ghazan among them.

He ended his speech and accepted his new role as governor of Phoenix Landing...

At least that's what it should have been…

"My name is Avatar Kuzo and I proclaim myself Emperor of the World. My word and will is absolute. Under my rule, I will bring you everlasting peace. All those who oppose, will be obliterated without quarter."

A large wave of murmurs rose from the crowds. Even the counselors beside him could no longer hide their malcontent. Some even looked ready to fight Kuzo then and there.

"That will be all…" Kuzo ended.

Protests and yells grew in the audience. Certain counselors stood to block the Avatar's exit. Before a battle broke out, someone in the front row stood up. It was Tonraq, former Water Tribe Chief and father of Korra, who was sitting beside him.

"What about the Water Tribes?!" he raised his concern.

Many had a dark sense of foreboding in the last couple of weeks. Despite winning the war, Unalaq, San, and Christmas Tree were not immediately removed from their positions. When those around the Avatar raised the question, he had promised as soon as he assumed a ranking authority in Phoenix Landing, he would motion for their removal.

"Hm? Why would I remove such easily manipulatable and loyal figures? They will be greater leaders than any alternative."(Kuzo)

In the wake of everyone's shock, the three leaders of the major cities stood and bowed.

""We pledge our allegiance to the Emperor.""

Kuzo acknowledged the gesture and nodded. Again the Avatar tried to leave, but was blocked by his Counselors. One of them pulled a sword and pointed it at the young man's face.

"Take your words back, Kuzo! Reestablish the rightful rulers of the nations, and step down…"

Sokka's eyes burned with a fury never seen before. Beside him were Katara, Aki, Nomu, and P'Li.

"I was right in thinking we never should have trusted you…"(Katara)

"Stop this, brother. You don't have to do this."(Nomu)

Kuzo looked at them emotionlessly.

"This is what we agreed upon. I promised to bring peace by any means. Even if it meant through a heavy hand."

"We agreed you would become a world leader! Not THE world leader! Giving the Avatar an actual position of power is already insane!" Sokka grimaced. "I hoped that the power wouldn't corrupt you. I made my own promise that if you ever did become too power hungry, I would take you down."(Sokka)

"I think you remember I made the same promise…!"(Nomu)

"Enough. He's Azula's son in the very end. We should jus—"(Katara)

But Katara would never finish her sentence.

She was interrupted by Lin, who had snuck behind her back and jabbed her Qi Points. The Ice Bender fell forward unconsciously.

"Lin?!"(Sokka)

"What are you doing?!"(Nomu)

"No one gets in Kuzo's way. If humanity needs a dictator to force them to stop fighting among themselves, so be it. Enforced peace is better than none at all."(Lin)

"Lin…"(P'Li)

"P'Li. You should be with us."(Lin)

In the chaos, Sokka quickly took inventory of who was standing with them. To his vexation, he saw that Toph, Ty Lee, and Mei did not raise any objections to Kuzo.

"Toph…You can't be serious."(Sokka)

His former long time comrade stood stock still. No response came from her.

Sokka looked to Mei and Ty Lee, who seemed ready to fight on the Avatar's behalf.

_If anyone would support this madness it would be those two. But Lin and Toph…_

_No. They're the closest to Azula and Kuzo._

_Lin knew he would do this all along?!_

"Kuzo…This isn't, right."(Nomu)

Sokka looked to the Water Bender beside him. The young man looked broken and unhinged.

"You… lied to us…"(Nomu)

"It was necessary."(Kuzo)

Nomu shook his head violently. Tears streaking down his face.

"I am sorry."(Kuzo)

"YOU'RE SORRY?! WE BELIEVED IN YOU!...We would have died for you…"

"Then join me."

"You told me if you ever went too far, you would trust us to end you…!"

"…I did."

"Then I guess that settles it." Nomu turned to the Combustion Bender beside him. "P'Li?"

"I—…I can't do this… Why are we fighting?"

"P'Li, I can't take Kuzo and Lin by myself!"

"I can't fight our friends, Nomu!"

Rage filled the Water Bender's head as he rushed to attack Kuzo.

"Don't be so rash! Damn it!" Sokka tried to stop him, but was instantly distracted by an attack from Ty Lee and Mei.

Nomu released a torrent of water towards the Avatar, who froze the attack with the minimalists of efforts. He then raised Nomu into the air with his Blood Bending.

"I'm sorry I have to do this old friend. Because of your service to me, I will let you live. But I cannot let you oppose me in the future."

Kuzo's placed his hands over Nomu's head and chest. Dark red light transferred from the Avatar to his victim. He felt his former ally's Qi and sealed it.

Nomu collapsed under the strain of losing his Bending permanently.

"NOMU!"(P'Li)

"Damn it all! We need to retreat! AKI!"(Sokka)

Aki, who had been fighting with Ty Lee received the signal. She threw down a smoke bomb.

Kuzo immediately blew the cover away with Air Bending, but they had already escaped. A bit frustrated, he turned to the audience.

The Light of Raava poured from his eyes, and the sky darkened with thick clouds.

"**Does anyone else have any objection to my rule?"**

In the crowd of thousands, there was only complete silence.

"**Good. Then kneel…"**

…

Everyone looked to each other with confusion, not knowing what to do. They wondered how serious this all was…

Like an animal caught in a light, they froze up.

What brought them back to their senses was an example made for them. Lin walked in front of the Emperor and took a knee.

One by one, every single person present followed in submission.

Kuzo was now the ruler of the planet.

Its Emperor.

Its Tyrant Avatar.

…

Satisfied with the subjugation, he exited the platform. As he did so, he noted the people who had turned against him.

_Sokka, Katara, Aki, Nomu, possibly P'Li. I'll have to arrange some sort of bounty for them…_

_Everlasting peace does not come without price._

_Without sacrifice._


	87. The Red Lotus Blooms

**Master Stroke Arc - Chapter 87 – The Red Lotus Blooms**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. The Last Great War concludes with the execution of the Shogun, Baro/ Kuzo proclaims himself Emperor Ruler of the World/ Sokka, Katara, Aki, Nomu, and P'Li oppose it/ Lin, Toph, Mei, and Ty Lee support it.)_

Shortly after Kuzo's claim to the world, he assembled a new council of world leaders. Those that numbered it were: Fire Lord San of the Fire Capital, Mayor Christmas Tree of Omashu, Water Tribe Chief Unalaq, and the newly instated Earth Queen Lin Beifong of Ba Sing Se.

In the following years, every one of them would carry out atrocious acts on behalf of the Emperor. They benefited under his rule and were every bit as corrupt as their master. Through them, the Tyrant Avatar oppressed the people.

During the council's first meeting, they discussed what to do with Kuzo's former Counselors. Sokka, Katara, Aki, Nomu, and P'Li were instantly branded as wanted criminals. The Kyoshi Warriors presented a viable threat so it was decided that the council would raid their island as quickly as possible.

Unfortunately for them, Aki had made the necessary preparations and had her group go underground.

Other rebellious cells rose up to challenge the Tyrant Avatar. Even rag tag groups of the White Lotus made attempts to overthrow the dictator.

But as it stood, there was no force on the entire planet that could have defeated Kuzo.

Whenever large scale incidents occurred, the Emperor would see to its end, personally at times. Flying over the angry masses in his Avatar State. Taking away the Bending abilities of those he deemed too much of a threat.

Kuzo worked hard to make sure none would be able to contest him. He proposed the complete disarmament of all the nations' military. And when some refused, he accomplished his goal by force. It was the Emperor's first and primary method of pacification.

Peace through power and dominance.

And eventually, the world understood they could not oppose the Tyrant Avatar.

_(Five Years Later in Phoenix Landing)_

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

The Emperor's secretary entered the office to find Kuzo at his desk, surrounded by paperwork. She walked beside him and set down a cup of coffee along with a fresh packet of contracts that required his approval.

Kuzo massaged his eyes and drank the coffee.

The former teenager had entered his twenties, a full grown youth with a sharp edge to his facial features. It seemed that the streaks of white hair had increased since his ascension to Ruler of the World.

He turned to his secretary.

"Report."

The beautiful young woman with long permed hair, brushed it aside as she began summarizing past events.

"Military disarmament has been completed across the world. No fatalities for the last four months. Food production is holding steady. Setting aside the finer details, the global economy has recovered from the aftermath of the war."

Kuzo sipped his coffee, as the secretary continued.

"Also… you've missed the Earth Queen's marriage ceremony."

The Avatar frowned slightly and set down his mug. It was his idea that Lin Beifong would marry Ghazan, who possessed a positive image among the masses of Ba Sing Se. A common but effective political maneuver.

"It wasn't important to attend," Kuzo commented. "Bad news?"

The secretary inhaled before speaking again.

"P'Li's rebels are making some strides in the Fire Capital. Same with Ba Sing Se, the Northern Water Tribe, and Omashu."

*Sigh* "It's always those cities. People will never be satisfied… If I knew they were going to be this annoying, I would have tried harder to end them all five years ago…"

Rebel groups had developed in all the major cities since Kuzo's reign began. In the Fire Capital, a group was led by P'Li. In the Northern Water Tribe, Korra was the face of the resistance. Bumi fought for his people's freedom in Omashu. And there were rumors that Ghazan and Kuvira were the main perpetrators for the ones in Ba Sing Se.

"Threat assessment?"

"Minimal. Only Fire Lord San's government is being hard pressed. You may need to intervene at some point."

"And our own city?"

The secretary blinked. "Also, only minor resistance. Your presence and personal governing of Phoenix Landing makes the rebel presence here the weakest."

"Is that right? I heard an interesting rumor that the resistance leader has infiltrated the high ranks of our government."

"This is the first time I've heard of this, Emperor. I will make sure to look into it."

The Avatar stared pointedly at the secretary for a while.

"…Be sure you do. Thank you, Asami. That will be all."

Asami bowed. "By your leave, Emperor."

The young woman exited and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She turned to a spy that had been listening through the door.

"He's beginning to suspect me."

"What should we do?"

"…I need you to take a message to the other Rebel Leaders."

The spy nodded. "What is the message?"

…

Asami took a piece of red paper and folded it into a lotus flower.

"Give this to every correspondent. They'll know what it means."

The spy took the paper origami and left.

_(Two Months Later)_

To celebrate the complete demilitarization and absolute rule of the world, it was suggested that the Avatar make a big show of it.

A grand ceremony was to be held in Phoenix Landing, which was now considered the capital of the world. The dictator's council was also to attend the extravagant event as a show of fealty and support.

As Kuzo reluctantly went to address the public with a huge speech, he saw that Christmas Tree, Fire Lord San, and Tribe Chief Unalaq were all absent. The only major leader in attendance was Lin Beifong with her husband Ghazan in tow.

The Tyrant could not have known that at that moment, simultaneous revolutions were occurring in the absentees' major cities. In all likeliness, said Leaders were probably already captured by rebel factions.

Even if Kuzo didn't know the reason, he couldn't help being a little paranoid about the whole thing. But if there ever was a threat, it would be impossible to defeat the Avatar, much less, get past Lin's Attuning. The Emperor had benefited much from Toph's in the past, but the former counselor had long since retired with Ty Lee and Mei.

As the Avatar moved to the podium to give his speech, he saw something peculiar left on the desk…

It was a Red Lotus…

…

*Thisk*

Kuzo looked down and saw a thin blade protruding from his chest.

The Avatar staggered slightly and grabbed the blade. Blood trickled down from the wound and his heart rate began to beat erratically.

Kuzo turned to look behind him, and saw Lin holding the hilt of the sword. Her eyes were clear and emotionless. Her lips were closed stiff. There was no feeling portrayed in her expression.

Lin pulled the blade sharply from the Emperor's body. Without the sword inside, blood began leaking out ceaselessly. Kuzo swayed, light beginning to emanate from his eyes.

Before the Avatar State could be activated, Lin jabbed at his Qi Points. Normally, Kuzo would have been able to unseal his Bending, but not now while he was fatally wounded.

*Tun*

The Emperor fell to the ground.

He turned his face to the side and saw the spectators yelling and throwing their arms up in shock, joy, panic, and whatever else emotions. Even though he could tell that there was a chaotic mass of voices filling the air, Kuzo heard nothing.

It was all so strangely quiet for him…

…

His mind began to fade as his life continued to flow out from his chest. Rather than painful, it felt like we was just drifting off to sleep. The Avatar's eyes began to close.

*Step step step*

_Did the Attuning still work?_

…

He opened his eyes and saw the figure of someone kneeling beside him.

"It is done…" he muttered to the person he could barely see.

"You idiot…" Lin said fondly to him.

…

"It's only just the beginning…"


	88. Tears For A Tyrant

**Master Stroke Arc - Chapter 88 – Tears For A Tyrant**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo ruled the world/ His subordinates: Christmas Tree, Unalaq, San, and Lin, ran their separate regions and committed various acts on his behalf/ During the Emperor's Grand Ceremony, simultaneous revolutions occurred all across the major cities/ Before Kuzo's speech, he was assassinated by Lin)_

_(At the Fire Capital Palace)_

The door to Fire Lord San's office was blown apart.

P'Li stepped through with an air of casualness.

"Hello, Father Lord. I've come to accept your surrender."

"How shameful. To be defeated by my own Daughter Lord."

_(At Omashu's City Hall)_

"I believe you're in my seat, you stupid, Christmas Tree."

"HIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee"

_(In Ba Sing Se Palace's Courtyard)_

Kuvira spoke before a large crowd.

"Our Earth Queen and King have successfully overthrown the Avatar!"

_(In Phoenix Landing)_

Asami stepped up to speak on the podium.

"The Avatar's dark reign is over! The world is free once more!"

_(At the North Pole)_

Katara held the palace guards in place with her Blood Bending.

Korra strode towards her uncle.

"Tribe Chief Unalaq, you are hereby exiled!"

The man looked at his niece and stood from his throne.

"Take care of Desna and Eska, Tribe Chief Korra…Take care of our people…"

Korra gave a subtle nod as the man walked away.

Katara released her hold on the guards.

"Spread the word! Korra is the new Leader of the Water Tribes! Unalaq is now an exile!"

When the guards ran out, she turned to the new Chief. The young girl set her hand on the arm rest of the throne.

"I don't want it…"

"In a sense, it's for that very reason that you were chosen for it."

Korra knit her eyebrows as her emotions warred within her.

…

"Kuzo's probably dead now…isn't he?"

"…Yes."

…

She felt weak in the knees.

Her vision blurred.

Korra's hand gripped the arm rest tighter. Quiet sobs escaped her as she choked uncontrollably. She cupped her mouth, trying to muffle the cries.

Inside, she vowed this would be the last time. No one could ever know that she wept over a tyrant. That a certain group of people…all grieved over the loss of the noblest man they ever knew.

It was not so long ago that Korra would have possibly celebrated the occasion. Kuzo had protected her when she was a child. He seemed a good person.

But then he turned into a dictator that held the world by its throat…

She thought she was a complete fool as a child. An idiotic adolescent for trusting him the way she did.

…

Only recently did she understand what it meant to serve the people. To sacrifice _everything_…

To dig your hands into your own chest, to rip out your own heart, and offer it to the world to be painted black.

Katara remembered Kuzo's words from before. It was when they talked about their core natures and how they had passed their personal thresholds.

_If your 'nature' is __**Pain…**__ Mine may be __**Resolve**__…or maybe…__**Sacrifice.**_

_(One Month before Kuzo's Assassination)_

In a hidden cave, Katara advised Korra on what she believed was the next best course of action for the resistance.

While they were in the middle of their discussion, a messenger brought an ominous message. Before the two rebel leaders, was placed a red lotus origami.

Korra took the folded paper and observed it closely. It didn't have any distinctive markings. The message had to be in the gesture. The young woman looked to her Master and confirmed her assumption.

Katara closed her eyes, while she processed the message. She wore a troubled expression as she silently sorted out her thoughts. Korra waited patiently until her mentor spoke.

"Get your things ready. We have a long journey to make."

The pair traveled far, bringing no extra guards with them. Although Korra thought it was a bit strange and out of habit, she had little to fear considering Katara's near unmatchable abilities.

There were many times when the young Water Bender asked the purpose of the trip and their destination. Her Master only answered her with silence before offering a one sentence response.

"All will explained when we get there."

Finally, the pair's journey seemed to be at an end.

Korra could hardly believe where she was brought to.

Before her eyes was the prospering settlement of the Kyoshi Warriors. She had heard that the Avatar raided the Island long ago. The citizens had reestablished their home once Kuzo had moved his attention elsewhere.

As the two moved through the village under hooded cloaks, they came upon a certain individual. Her face was also hidden as she leaned against a ruined statue of Avatar Kyoshi.

Katara eyed the woman, more specifically, the red origami she was currently folding. The Master Ice Bender took out her own and showed it to her. The hooded figure acknowledged it, and began leading them into the wilderness. Once far away enough from prying eyes, all three removed their cloaks.

The woman they had been following was revealed to be,

"ASAMI?!"

"KORRA!"

The young girl hugged Korra as tightly as she could.

"It's so good to see you!"

"Y-Yeah. You too…" she responded blushingly. "You've…gotten really pretty."

"Hehe~ Thanks." Asami played with her hair a little bit as she stared at Korra's muscular figure. "You…got hot."

"Uh…"

"Focus."(Katara)

"Right. What are you doing here?"(Korra)

"Hm?" she turned to Katara. "I'm guessing by the way she's acting, you haven't explained anything to her."

"Seeing is faster than believing."

Asami shrugged and whistled. A few idle seconds passed by until they heard something running in the distance. They heard a small *toom* and shortly after, a great brown rabbit landed before them.

"Lan!"

Korra pet the bunny's large head, while the Subun sniffed the young Water Bender fondly.

All three boarded their giant friend, who led them to a mountain side. When they reached a wall, she made a little hop, and the rock sank in, creating a hall for them to walk into. At the end of the passageway, they came to a wide chamber that had to be the heart of the mountain. In the middle of the room, was a distinct group of people.

One of them noticed their presence and came to greet the newcomers.

"Korra, long time no see. You would think living in the same region, we would actually see each other more often."

The young woman's eyes flashed with a sharp glint.

"UNALA—!"

But Katara put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Unalaq, how goes the torturing and slaughter of the rebels?"

"I believe we've captured…thirty of them? Who were then fed to some wild sea beasts."

"I think fifty is a better number."

"Fifty, hm? That may be a little overboard."

"Forty?"

"I suppose so…"

"You won't look convincing if you don't use a higher number."

"I'm afraid I might be _too_ convincing. If that happens, I might get killed on the way out."

"No one gets killed anymore, Tribe Chief."

"True, but I'd rather not push it."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Korra couldn't help shouting.

"Ah, sorry, Korra. This conversation could be construed very badly. Katara and I were just deciding the next fake report."(Unalaq)

"Fake…report?"(Korra)

"You know how there's news of Unalaq slaughtering rebel tribesmen?"(Katara)

"Yes…"(Korra)

"It's fake propaganda. Did you ever notice that even though we keep getting reports of our people dying, our numbers have yet to decrease?"(Katara)

"What… is this?"(Korra)

"It's kind of hard to explain while everyone isn't here yet. Let's go see the others before the meeting starts," Asami said as she dragged Korra by the hand.

As the pair drew closer to the cluster of people, she saw faces of those she would never have expected to be seen together. At least, not in the current times.

Speaking casually with each other was Fire Lord San, Bumi, Toph, Sokka, Mei, Ty Lee, and Aki. When Korra came around, they all greeted her like a long lost acquaintance, especially the former Avatar Faction Counselors who embraced her warmly.

It reminded Korra intensely of old times. The only thing that was missing was,

"Kuzo, could you just lower the standards for liquor licenses juuuust a little bit?"(Nomu)

"What part are you having trouble with?"(Kuzo)

"The part where I have to use a secret identity and the government officials won't approve me cause I look shady. And the uh…_Wanted Posters_…?"(Nomu)

"If you applied for one at Ba Sing Se, you could have gotten one easily. Our Wanted Posters were up for only a month."(Lin)

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"(Nomu)

"But I told P'Li."(Lin)

"P'LI?!"(Nomu)

"I didn't want to waste money on a bar."(P'Li)

"Kuzo, Lin, and your dad are leaders of the freakin' world! How would we be low on money?!"(Nomu)

"I'm not going to ask our friends for money! That's so lame!"(P'Li)

""Yeah. Also embezzlement is illegal, so that's an automatic 'no'.""(Kuzo and Lin)

"Oh yeah, embezzling funds is illegal. But for some reason, prostitution is okay?!"(Nomu)

Lin turned coldly to Kuzo.

"Yeah…I haven't had a chance to ask you. Why exactly did you pass such a legislation…?"(Lin)

*Gulp* "I assumed if there was more 'love' in the world, there would be more peace."(Kuzo)

"…Are you serious?"(Lin)

"Also, if people were too tired from sexual intercourse, they might be too tired to commit murder."(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! That kind of makes sense, but stupid!"(P'Li)

"And you made Asami the spokesperson for it…!"(Lin)

"It was unexpectedly good PR. I couldn't have done it myself or it would have improved my image vastly."(Kuzo)

"SO YOU MADE A TEENAGE POLITICIAN DO IT?!"(Lin)

"…I have run out of excuses."(Kuzo)

"Can you let me run a bar when you become Fire Lord?"(Nomu)

"No way. I'll rig the government system so it's impossible, especially for you."(P'Li)

"THAT'S AN ILLEGAL ABUSE OF POWER!"(Nomu)

"And if you start one without my consent, I'll blow it up when I find out. And I _will_ find out. Besides, I'd rather have you taking care of the baby."(P'Li)

"WHAT BABY?!"(Nomu)

"Soon as I'm Fire Lord, and I don't need to fight or pretend to fight anymore, we're making a baby. I want one. And Father Lord has been waiting for one too. He wants a Grandchild Lord."(P'Li)

Everyone felt a strong wave of nostalgia upon seeing the four of Team Avatar approach. Watching them argue and talk about stupid nothings gave them all the thought that no matter how much time passed, whatever transpired between them, some friendships simply withstood the tests of the harshest trials.

Korra ran up to P'Li and jumped into her arms. They always had a special bond ever since the Combustion Bender baby sat her as a political hostage.

"Korra?! Dude! You got buff!"(P'Li)

"Well, considering who she looks up to…"(Lin)

"Asami must be happy."(Kuzo)

Korra turned to the Avatar with uncertainty.

"Kuzo…?"

"Hm? Ah…yes, it has been a while. You have grown into a formidable person, it seems. Your muscle tone is excellent."

The young Water Bender stared at the smiling Avatar with tears in her eyes. It was the Kuzo she remembered. The kind Kuzo who had risked his life to save hers, the one who she trusted and believed in so wholeheartedly. It was a whole different person from the cold, cruel Emperor she had seen in recent years.

"No, Empero—oops. Got used to that. She's not looking for compliments, Kuzo. Korra, has no idea what's going on."(Asami)

"Oh…Well, then. We should get the meeting underway. We can also explain things as we go along."(Kuzo)

Multiple reunions were exchanged, and once that was done, it was on to the business at hand. Toph and Lin Earth Bent crude chairs and a table to be seated at. When everyone took a spot, Kuzo surveyed them all from the round table.

"I am calling to order the final meeting of the Red Lotus."

Kuzo took a deep breath.

"The time is ripe to enact the last phase of the Master Plan. My original purpose of forming this group…"

Everyone's breath went shallow and the mood went dark. A feeling of deep and quiet sorrow permeated the atmosphere.

…

"It is time for the Avatar to die…"


	89. Tale of Noble Shadows

**Master Stroke Arc - Chapter 89 – The Tale of Noble Shadows**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Korra and Katara make their way to Kyoshi Island where they attend the final meeting of the Red Lotus. Kuzo's original purpose for creating the group is revealed. The order was formed to carry out the death of the Avatar.)_

**The Tale Of Noble Pledgekeepers**

Once upon a time, in a land far away…

A dark army ravaged the earth.

The leader of the army was Artoss.

His horde of followers swept across the land, pillaging and murdering everything in their path. Many innocents died, with no hope of salvation. One such tragedy, was the murdering of a certain girl's parents.

That girl was named **Arlan**.

As an orphan she found a peaceful village to live in. She was even able to find an apprenticeship as a blacksmith. Her talent for crafting weapons was a genius only found once in an era.

One day, a great battle had been waged between the Army of Artoss and the local opposition. That night, a warrior dressed in dark armor approached her. She was gravely wounded from the fight and had come to seek shelter.

Arlan recognized the knight's armor style as belonging to the Artoss Army. The blacksmith agreed to give the soldier assistance, looking for an opportunity to get revenge for her parents' death.

When the time came, and the dark knight had fallen asleep, Arlan stood over her victim to be, blade in hand. Although she positioned it over the sleeping one's face, she found she could not take the warrior's life. Arlan anguished, suffered, she wanted so badly to have one sliver of vengeance. It was all so unfair, but the words of her mother called to her.

_Live a full and just life. Never compromise on what you know to be right. Not even in the face of the easiest of choices._

Arlan set the sword down and saw that the dark knight was awake.

"Why do you not take my life?" she asked.

"I made a promise to never compromise myself. True justice will never lie in taking a life."

"That is a foolish and naïve ideal."

"Even so, I will live by it."

The warrior admired her. She thought,

_If everyone followed her example, the world would be at peace. If the world saw her moral fortitude and knew that people were capable of such good…_

The knight entertained the thoughts as she readied to leave.

Before the two parted, the warrior asked the blacksmith's name.

Arlan answered.

The name surprised the knight.

"My name is also Arlan."

Time passed and war engulfed the village. Soldiers were drafted to combat Artoss's army. Among the recruited was the Blacksmith Arlan.

Keeping true to her promise to never compromise what is right, she forged a legendary sword.

The Pledgekeeper.

A blade that could kill, but could destroy any weapon or armor.

She became the bane of Artoss's army, the ideal hero that stood against the evil of the world. Arlan accrued a following, people who followed her example and preached her nonlethal accomplishments. Her strength passed on to them. What she could not accomplish alone, was done by the many she inspired. Eventually she found such renown that those in Artoss's army refused to fight her.

Both enemies and allies were moved. It became known that even the darkest of souls desired true peace. That conflict was borne from weakened spirit and morality.

Arlan showed them that there was a way beyond that, a way to become truly strong.

Eventually her fate led her to the only one who still possessed the will for violence. The leader of Artoss's Army.

It was the knight she had met so long ago, Arlan.

She was the daughter of Artoss, and had killed her father in cold blood. The warrior incurred the wrath of everyone around her, committed the vilest of crimes, and became the very personification of evil. Dark Queen Arlan was the only one the world could never forgive, could never let live.

The blacksmith who preached peace and moral rightness defeated her enemy, but could not take her life. Just as the Hero was walking away, the Dark Queen grabbed her and took the blade into herself.

The Hero Arlan couldn't believe what her enemy had done. But the dying woman showed no ill will.

"I was the living definition of Evil. I gathered it all to me, and it will all die with me. The people will not hate you for 'taking my life'. Even if they believe you may have compromised, they will forgive you. That is what you have taught them. What you have shown us all…"

"That story was dumb," a child Kuzo said to his mother.

"And why is that?"

"Because it was too idealistic. It could never happen in real life. Nothing is ever set up so perfectly."

"I suppose so, which makes the second part of the story so important."

"Second part?"

"The Tale of Noble Shadows."

Azula concentrated heat into her finger tip, and ran it along the book cover's edge. Slowly, the paper glued to the outer bindings released a hidden compartment. In the small pocket was a small collection of parchment.

**Tale Of Noble Shadows**

Arlan saw her father's, Artoss's work and thought it cruel beyond measure. It brought the out the worst in people, incited the bloodlust every person harbored. She knew that if given the chance to further themselves, humans would kill and commit whatever crimes without hesitation.

People are too weak to find another way. To look beyond what is easy.

All of that changed when she met a certain blacksmith. An Arlan who portrayed the best in people and had the potential to awaken it in others…

But she would need the opportunity to do it.

So Arlan made a Pledge, and came up with a scheme. To raise up this ideal hero to be the standard of all of humanity. Not to simply be their savior, but to awaken the savior in them all.

People could not simply be saved. They had to be able to save themselves.

And so that strength spread. Unknown to the masses, Arlan had created evil to purposely be vanquished. Pulled the strings and nurtured the Heroes growth from the shadows. Gave them an enemy to destroy, who had gathered up all the ill will in the world. Gave the masses the prime opportunities to become better people. Like feeding someone hungry, with a pound of their own flesh.

True sacrifice.

And everything fell into place.

Her scheme was a success.

She met her old friend.

And she died to the cheers and applause of the world.

…

…

"I changed my mind. I liked it. Dark Arlan was the best."

Azula shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm not so sure tragedies are the best children's stories…I only found that hidden compartment only because of Anda…"

"I want to hear it again. But only Dark Arlan's part!"

Azula sighed heavily.

Korra processed the words Kuzo had just imparted on her. Tears flooded her eyes, her teeth gnashed hard against each other.

All the members of the Red Lotus had a similar reaction to hearing Kuzo's plan. His scheme to concentrate the world's ill will onto himself, and then die with it. Leaving the world strong enough to carry on without an Avatar.

The method of bringing everlasting peace…

First, Kuzo needed to concentrate the worst of people onto himself. An all-powerful Avatar who resorted to violence, manipulation, greed, and whatever else. Even taking away people's Bending. It conveniently served a double purpose since the Avatar itself, acted as a crutch for humanity. A convenient excuse or tool to put their responsibilities in. People needed to learn to stand on their own two feet, and not rely on some supreme being to fix their problems.

Second, he needed people to work with him. Those that possessed the same goals, possessed similar ideology, and were willing to sacrifice themselves for the greater good, or more specifically, their children. So that the people of the future could have a chance at a better life.

Unalaq and San were recruited into the Red Lotus for that reason. To serve as other concentration points for malcontent. Kuzo saw how they had cared about P'Li, Eska, and Desna, and appealed to their parental sides. The fathers readily consented to playing the parts of villains if it meant creating a peaceful world for their children to live in. For the last few years, they had spread fake news about atrocious acts they never actually committed. It was a success. Although they would shoulder much of the blame, it would all ultimately fall on the Avatar.

Third, Kuzo needed the people to take their fate into their own hands. Without relying on the Avatar, without resorting to murder. That led to the rebels who universally opposed the Emperor and everything he stood for. In truth, Kuzo, Unalaq, and San, were passed off as such horrible villains that there was hardly anyone on the planet that _wasn't_ a rebel, or at least assisting them.

Fourth, he needed Heroes. Those that would set the shining example, and pave the way for others to follow. The best of humanity who showed the people what strength they were capable of. That they could be above the horrible things the Avatar resorted to. And of course, to lead the world once Kuzo was gone.

Bumi, P'Li, Korra, Asami, and Lin were chosen for those roles and recruited into the Red Lotus. Every one of them captivated their people, and would lead them to victory against the Tyrant Avatar.

Although Lin was originally one of Kuzo's direct subordinates, she had ruled Ba Sing Se with fairness and justice. Rumors were spread about how she pledged allegiance to the Emperor to keep her people safe, and that she actually worked to defeat him one day.

And that she did.

Lin fulfilled the role of the "Hero Arlan" above anyone else. Never compromising for the easier choice. To live her life full and just, and inspiring others to do the same.

"And Christmas Tree? I don't see him here."(Korra)

"Oh. Yeah… that guy is just stupid and really easy to fool. I had him become a villain like Unalaq and San, but he did it unwittingly. He was never rumored to kill anyone, so his punishment shouldn't be too severe. Most likely he will be enslav—employed again as payment for his crimes."(Kuzo)

"The day of the coronation…When you announced that you would become Emperor and everyone fought."(Korra)

"An act. For a moment, I was afraid Nomu had ruined it with his poor performance."(Kuzo)

"Yeah. Seriously, that was so melodramatic. What was it again? 'WE TRUSTED YOU! WE BELIEVED IN YOUUUUUU!' Ahahaha!"(P'Li)

"Shut up! Shut up! It's really embarrassing remembering it now! Besides, it fooled Sokka!"(Nomu)

*Sigh* "It really did… I wasn't inducted into the Red Lotus until later, so that was all really hard on me."(Sokka)

Ty Lee and Toph patted his shoulder.

Korra was still processing all of it. Filling the spaces in between the lines. Gradually, the pieces came together and formed the picture of it all.

"Baro must have been really surprised when you told him."(Toph)

"He called it 'unfair'. The plans and the pieces had been arranged for a long time. Also, he never imagined that I would use idealism to win over his more pragmatic approaches. Father was sure Unalaq and San were with him. Even I found it difficult to believe that people would be so hardworking if it was for a good cause."

"A chance at permanent peace? The words 'good cause' might be underselling it a bit."(Ty Lee)

"Can I ask why?"(Korra)

"Hm?"(Kuzo)

"Why… are you willing to go through all of this? Why are you willing…to sacrifice so much? Everyone will remember you as…"(Korra)

Kuzo sighed and took a deep breath.

"There are… two main reasons. One was for the sake of the two Avatar reincarnations before me. It was because of the Avatar and the weakness of people, that they lost their lives before they had a chance to live it. I also selfishly wanted to give their lives meaning. To carry on their wills and make a world where such a thing never happened again. The only way I could do that was to destroy the Avatar and bring everlasting peace. In any case, that was the original and foremost reason."

"…And the second?"

Kuzo paused and glanced briefly at Lin. "I…saw what true strength and fortitude was. I almost lost my way, but I found it. The second reason is more of a confirmation of the first."

…

"…Do you have to do this?"

The Avatar smiled at Korra without a trace of regret. A warmth to his eyes that she remembered from when they first met.

"Yes, Korra. I must finish the path I've started us on. There is no turning back now."

"Avatar Kuzo."(Unalaq)

"Chief Unalaq. About Desna…"(Kuzo)

Unalaq clasped his hands.

"You have nothing you need to say for yourself. I know. And after all you've done…For what you are doing for Eska and Desna…No, Kuzo. You need not apologize again."

"I don't believe I ever thanked you for taking care of P'Li."(San)

"…More often than not, she took care of me."(Kuzo)

"Still, if it wasn't for you… Well, let's leave it at that."(San)

"You are a good father."(Kuzo)

"I don't think I've ever been so glad to be wrong…Sorry for calling you corrupt and all that."(Sokka)

"If you are sorry, let me punch you."(Kuzo)

"Huh?"(Sokka)

"I still haven't inflicted any damage on you for your 'lessons'."(Kuzo)

"Kuzo."(Katara)

"Master Katara."(Kuzo)

"…"

"Take care of Korra."

"You have my word."

"You aren't going to return from the dead and trade my city away back and forth again, are you?"(Bumi)

"I promise that I will not."(Kuzo)

"…Feel free to break that promise and come to Omashu again."(Bumi)

"You don't need to do this."(Toph)

"Yes, I do, Mother."(Kuzo)

"MOTHER?!"(Toph)

"Hm? Lin said you would be happy if I called you that."(Kuzo)

"Oh…I'm good with Anda, even now."(Toph)

"I see. Please enjoy retirement, Anda. Thank you for raising me…and everything else. I'm sorry fo—"(Kuzo)

Toph embraced him.

"Idiot. What are you saying sorry for? It's me and Azula, who should be sorry." (Toph)

"I will be fine. I saw mother and uncle in spirit form before. Perhaps we can come visit and haunt you." (Kuzo)

"Heh!" Toph punched him in the arm. "Say hi to Azula for me…"

"Understood." (Kuzo)

"…Good job."(Mei)

"Thank you."(Kuzo)

"…"(Mei)

"…? Are you crying?"(Kuzo)

*Sigh* "Still looking like a villain to the very end. It's cute though." (Ty Lee)

"Ugh. Thank you?" (Kuzo)

"…Did I do okay by you?" (Ty Lee)

"Excuse me?" (Kuzo)

"Just after Azula and everything. I just wondered…"(Ty Lee)

"Thank you, Sifu Ty Lee. It's possible I had three mothers looking after me…"(Kuzo)

"Hahaha! Better than 'wife', I bet." (Ty Lee)

"An embarrassing phase of my life…" (Kuzo)

"Kuzo."(Aki)

"Aki."(Kuzo)

"Proud to fight alongside." (Aki)

"…"(Kuzo)

"And call friend." (Aki)

Kuzo smiled.

"Few words and large actions. I always admired that stoicism. It inspired me." (Kuzo)

"This is really good bye…Our real good bye."(Asami)

"Yes. Thank you for all your hard work, Asami… Especially you who has been at my side for these past years."(Kuzo)

"…You're a horrible boss."(Asami)

"You brewed terrible coffee."(Kuzo)

"What?!"(Asami)

"Out of everyone, I have the highest hopes for you. You and your father's technology will be the key to advancing mankind."(Kuzo)

"No pressure…"(Asami)

"And see that our city prospers. After spending so much time there, I've actually come to call the place home." (Kuzo)

"Me too…"(Asami)

"Except the name. It bears Ozai's influence all over it."(Kuzo)

"What would you rather it be named?"(Asami)

"…Republic City doesn't sound too bad. A strong name for what the place should stand for."(Kuzo)

"I'll rename it after…Yeah."(Asami)

"Good bye, Kuzo…"(Korra)

"Good bye, Korra. This is selfish, and I shouldn't be playing favorites but—"(Kuzo)

"I'll take care of Asami. You already knew I would, right?"(Korra)

"Right. I'm sure you two will be very happy together."(Kuzo)

"…*Sniff*"(Lan)

"I will miss you too, my oldest friend."(Kuzo)

*Sniff*

"Um…*Sniff*"(Kuzo)

"…And they're gone!" Nomu said as he stretched exaggeratedly.

"That was pretty heavy."(Lin)

"Waahh~~"(P'Li)

"Big softy. You're still crying?"(Lin)

"BUT! IT WAS SO SAAAD~"(P'Li)

"I guess…"(Nomu)

"Am I to expect a significant heart to heart from you three as well?"(Kuzo)

P'Li, Nomu, and Lin stared at him for a long moment…

Then waved their hands.

""No. No way…"" all three said in synch.

Kuzo frowned.

"That's because it's not the end for us yet."(Lin)

"Hmmm…I see."(Kuzo)

"Hehe~ Were you expecting a big goodbye that badly? Maybe you even wanted one?"(Lin)

"Not really."(Kuzo)

"I can oblige."(Lin)

"No. You do not have to."(Kuzo)

Lin turned to P'Li and Nomu.

"Could you guys give us the room?"(Lin)

"OoOoh, Kuzo's in trouble~"(Nomu)

"I want to see the fight, though?"(P'Li)

"We're not going to fight, so get out!"(Lin)

Nomu and P'Li reluctantly left, but tried to listen to what was happening inside. Lin, with her Attuning, was able to detect that they were trying to eavesdrop and sent an avalanche their way. When they decided to finally leave and go to the village, Lin turned to Kuzo.

"You didn't come to my wedding."(Lin)

"…I was busy."(Kuzo)

"Lies. I contacted Asami, and planned it on a day you were free."(Lin)

"There is always something for me to do."(Kuzo)

"Lies. You know my Attuning is good enough to see through your lies, right? Not to mention how well I know you."(Lin)

"…I didn't want to see you get married."(Kuzo)

"Stupid…! You even set it up too."(Lin)

"My apologies."(Kuzo)

"Honestly, a political marriage. I can understand the move from a benefits stand point but still… And you know that Ming Hua immigrated to Ba Sing Se, and they have a thing, right?"(Lin)

"?!"(Kuzo)

"So you didn't know. Well, there was that. Most awkward wedding ever, and you weren't even there to suffer through it."(Lin)

"Apologies."(Kuzo)

"Apologies _not_ accepted. Unforgivable. My grudge is eternal."(Lin)

Lin exhaled a loud and angry sigh.

"…Well…?! How long are we going to talk around it?"(Lin)

"I do not know what you are—"(Kuzo)

"Lies."(Lin)

"…You shouldn't love someone who is soon to die…"(Kuzo)

"Yeah."(Lin)

"And you are the one, who will have to kill me."(Lin)

"Yeah to that too."(Lin)

"I would rather not receive your affections if—"(Kuzo)

Lin pushed Kuzo down and pressed her lips against his.

"Lies."(Lin)

"…"(Kuzo)

"I can do what I have to do when the time comes. You know that…But for now…"(Lin)

"…I love you, Lin Beifong."(Kuzo)

"Yeah, that sounds about right…"(Lin)

The next day, the two left to make their preparations.

One month later,

…

Lin killed Kuzo…


	90. The Beginning of Whatever Next

**Chapter 90 – Team Avatar's Final Mission**

_(Previously on The Last Avatar. Kuzo's master plan is revealed/ Goodbyes are exchanged/ The Avatar dies…)_

"…And that was the Tale of Noble Shadows."

Azula finished the story and reinserted the hidden papers back into its proper hiding place. She looked at a child Lin with raised eyebrow.

"Did you not like it?"

"Mmmm… not didn't like, but… If the sword can't kill people, how did Dark Arlan die?"

"Well, it could have been symbolism. Dark Arlan still killed herself."

"I think Hero Arlan should have been able to save her."

"…If only things could work out that way…" Azula sadly said, while patting Lin's head.

Kuzo felt the blood leak out of his chest.

The world was quiet and fading away…

All of it seemed so far and distant.

He looked to the one beside him. The one who killed him.

_Lin…_

"It is done…" he muttered.

"You idiot…" she said fondly to him.

…

"It's only just the beginning…"

...

*SLAP*

"Mmm…"

"I think he's coming to."

"Mmm…"

…

"MMM!"

Kuzo sat up in a hurry.

A great pain erupted from his chest. The sharp sensation took the breath out of him and he started coughing. His mind was in a complete panic as he looked all around him.

"What—?"

He was in the South Pole, in front of the Spirit Portal. At his side were Lin, P'Li, and Nomu. The three were grinning at him as if they had pulled off some sort of prank.

"What…What..."(Kuzo)

"I don't think I've ever seen him this confused."(Nomu)

"What—…WHAT?!"(Kuzo)

Kuzo grabbed Nomu's collar in his rage.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"(Kuzo)

Lin came over and punched the top of the Avatar's head.

"I did it," she said angrily. "I saved you, you idiot."

"I was supposed to die!"

"Everyone thinks you did. The only ones who know you're alive are us."

"You've endangered EVERYTHING! ALL WE'VE WORKED FOR!"

"SHUT UP!" P'Li, Nomu, and Lin shouted at the same time.

"I can't believe you thought we were just going to _let_ you just die!"(P'Li)

"Yeah, buddy… There was no way that was going to happen."(Nomu)

"But..! You all agreed—"(Kuzo)

"I don't think you're one to talk about lying and making plans behind people's backs…"(P'Li)

"How?!"(Kuzo)

"It was a really careful aim. Without Attuning, I might have snipped a vital. And I was able to make your body feign death with the Qi Point Techs. Been training that for years…"(Lin)

The Avatar stared at them all incredulously. It was difficult to describe his expression since it seemed he was feeling an amalgam of different things at once. Without another word, he walked a certain distance away and stopped.

Kuzo sat down and gripped his head. For the next few minutes, he did nothing but pull at his hair and grumble loudly. It was the first time he had ever been so upset and annoyed. The other three found the whole thing to be very entertaining, and decided not to approach him until he was ready.

When he finally calmed down, he rejoined the other three.

"As much as I appreciate what you have done for me, I still have crimes I need to pay for. Dying was supposed to be a way to atone."

"A really bad way. Dying is never a way to atone for anything."

"Lin…"

"It's really useless, to be honest. You want to atone? Live and do something good. The self-sacrifice thing has already played out, right?"

"Someone could find out I'm still alive."

"Not if you're in the Spirit World most of the time."

"What? Why—"

Kuzo looked to the Spirit Portal nearby.

"Ah…right…I still have to do _that_. I suppose it will be easier if I have a living body…"

"Yeah. An unexpected bonus."

"How unpleasant."

"I'm pretty sure a life of atonement isn't supposed to be pleasant, but I know what you mean. They're lucky we were planning on saving you anyway."

Kuzo sighed.

P'Li and Nomu hugged him from both sides. The Avatar chafed under the intense intimacy but couldn't bring himself to protest it.

"You have to visit, okay? You're our child's godfather, you know?"(P'Li)

"What?! You can't name me godfather! I'm—"(Kuzo)

"If you refuse, I'll combust you right now. Wait, no, then you'll die. I'll blow you up so that you're partly alive, and then have Nomu heal you, and then explode you again."(P'Li)

"Ugh."(Kuzo)

"You should probably just give up now and visit when you can."(Nomu)

"It seems that I have no choice…Take care of her."(Kuzo)

"Me take care of her?"(Nomu)

"No, you're right." Kuzo turned to P'Li. "Take care of him."

"Yup!"(P'Li)

"See ya, you crazy."(Nomu)

"Imbecile."(Kuzo)

"Shorty!"(P'Li)

"Giantess."(Kuzo)

Lastly, he turned to Lin.

"…I will visit."

"Good. Maybe one day you can show me the Spirit World. Not when I'm dead of course."

Kuzo nodded and went towards the portal.

The Avatar moved his hands over the puddle of light on the ground. The glow spread until it engulfed his entire body.

And then he was gone…

…

_(10 years and 8 months later)_

As Korra and Asami walked through Ba Sing Se Palace's halls, they were having a heated conversation.

"I saw him, Asami! I swear I did!"

"Maybe you believe you saw him."

"He was in front of the Spirit Portal! He could have walked out of it or something!"

"Well, we can ask Lin."

"Why don't you believe me?!"

"Trouble in paradise?" P'Li entered the conversation.

She and Nomu walked to catch up to them. They exchanged greetings and continued moving.

"Nomu and P'Li Junior not here?"(Asami)

"My dad's watching them."(P'Li)

"How are the Tribes and Republic City?"(Nomu)

"Weird spirit stuff…"(Korra)

"Equalist Rights…It's some sort of activist movement about discrimination between Benders and Non-Benders…"(Asami)

"Even though a Non-Bender is President? People can seriously complain about _anything_. Can't everyone just shut up and get along?"(P'Li)

"There haven't been any casualties, right?"(Nomu)

"No. Some fights and scuffles, but nothing life threatening. _A lot_ of complaining but, all words. We really are experiencing peace in our time…"(Asami)

"Well, even Bending won't be a problem soon…"(P'Li)

"Huh?"(Asami)

Nomu nudged P'Li in the ribs.

"Uh—…! I mean, you'll definitely handle it! Hahaha…"(P'Li)

"That's right. We can't let…" Korra looked around. "…_his_ sacrifice be for nothing."

"Yeah. _He_ entrusted this world to us, after all."(Asami)

"You don't have to worry. No one's around to listen in."

They all turned to Lin who had been using her Attuning. The Earth Queen greeted them all and they exchanged pleasantries. All of them were then lead into the dining room to talk.

"Equalists, hm? People can really complain about _anything_…"(Lin)

"I'll make sure to handle it."(Asami)

"I wouldn't worry about it too much. You should concentrate mainly on technological development. Especially now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just a hunch…" She turned to Korra. "You had something to report about the Northern Spirit Portal?"

"Yeah. You know how the spirits have been migrating into the portals for a while now? Well, I think they're all completely gone! And after the last one went through, the gate's been completely sealed! I think… I saw Kuzo do it himself."(Korra)

Lin, P'Li, and Nomu all pricked their ears up at the news.

"I see. Have you checked the Southern Portal?"(Lin)

"Yes. Reports say it's still open."

Lin looked meaningfully at P'Li and Nomu. They nodded to each other, understanding what it meant. It was time to make good on a certain promise.

"Hey! You guys don't think…Kuzo's doing something, do you?"(Korra)

"Well…Maybe! Who knows how dead people pass their time, right?!"(P'Li)

"If it is him, is he alive? And why would he take all the spirits into the spirit realm?"(Korra)

"Hahaha!" P'Li laughed awkwardly. "Maybe he wants to throw a party or something?!"

Nomu and Lin shook their heads simultaneously.

It seemed Asami was about to pose a question when the Earth Queen covered P'Li's mouth. She then gave all of them a stern look to say that her Attuning had alerted her to someone's presence.

Before long, a tiny girl walked into the dining room. She possessed long silky hair that went down to her torso. The robes she wore were colored in a deep green and black. Though she was somewhat thin, her physique hid the compact muscles she was developing underneath. What was the most defining feature about her was the child's overwhelmingly piercing eyes. A look that invoked defiance.

"Mother. I believe we have a matter of import to discuss."

"Awww! It's Asuka!" P'Li squealed as she picked the girl up to hug her.

"Unhand me giantess! I will make you pay for this affront!"

"So cuuute!"

Lin sighed.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of a meeting?"

The child named Asuka finally found a small space in P'Li's arms and escaped, jumping out and nimbly flipping onto the floor. Her gymnastics impressed everyone in the room except for her mother. The child walked to the Earth Queen's side to address her.

"I figured if you would not answer my inquiries, I would pose them to the ones here!"

"Asuka, where is your father?"

"That is what _I_ would like to know."

Lin stared pointedly at her, as Asuka pouted.

"_Ghazan_, was bumbling around the palace like a buffoon, trying to find me. By now, he is likely to have given up and gone to see the ice witch."(Asuka)

"Asuka. It is not nice to call people names. Your father's mistress is named Ming Hua."

"I couldn't care less what that woman's name is. I am only interested in the name of my father!"

"That would be Ghazan."

"Enough of this farce! Do you think me such a fool?! The genetic markers he and I share are nonexistent! And must we mention the other oh so obvious dissimilarities?! Also, it is utterly ridiculous to believe you would bear a child with such a weakling!"

…

…

"Holy crack, she's the spitting image of Kuzo."(Nomu)

"Reminds me of when he was young. So cuuute~~"(P'Li)

"Cute?! That's cute? Wait! KUZO?!"(Korra)

"I had suspicions."(Asami)

"…So it is true…My father was the Avatar…" Asuka said with a grimace.

Lin sighed heavily.

"You already knew."(Lin)

"It wasn't difficult to deduct. When I formed the hypothesis, I confronted Ghazan. The man couldn't tell an apt lie to save his own life."(Asuka)

"Ughhh. Annoyed, but oddly proud."(Lin)

"Just what you'd expect from Lin and Kuzo's kid…So scary/cute~"(Nomu/P'Li)

"I was going to wait until you were older. Seems like things are lining up way too well."(Lin)

Nomu and P'Li laughed.

"Turns out we actually had to meet him soon anyway. Team Avatar's last mission…"(Lin)

They all traveled to the Southern Spirit Portal. On the way there, everything about Kuzo was explained to Asuka. About how he lived, his personality, and his sacrifice for all mankind.

At first, the child was extremely troubled about learning the so called Tyrant Avatar was her father. But now, she seemed to glow with pride.

Soon enough, they all stood before the small puddle of light that was the Southern Spirit Portal.

"So…We got a way to contact him over there? Tell him to open the door?"(P'Li)

"I've got Spirit Wine, but letting Asuka drink is…Kuzo won't know, right?"(Nomu)

Suddenly the Spirit Portal expanded to take them in. The party closed their eyes from the blinding light that emanated all around them.

…

When they were able to see again, an odd scene unfolded before them.

The sky was colored dark purple and black. The ground was only rock and gravel. There seemed to be mountain peaks that rose up like daggers, creating a wide circular terrain. In the middle of the area was a gigantic tree, barren with no leaves.

And in front of that three was a cloaked man wearing a Blue Spirit mask.

While Asuka, Asami, and Korra were hesitant about moving, P'Li, Lin, and Nomu walked over with a confident air. The three from Team Avatar stared at the tree in front of them, beside the masked man.

"So that's Vaatu? Looks like a flat squid."(Nomu)

"Can we eat him?"(P'Li)

"Hmph. Technically, it is _I_ who will be eating him," the man said.

All four chuckled slightly.

The cloaked man stood up and went to the other three. Upon removing his mask, Asami and Korra immediately ran up to embrace him. The man then made his way to Asuka and dropped to his knee to match heights. He scratched his chin as he observed the girl carefully.

It was the first time Asuka had ever felt this way. On some strange level, she was able to feel unfathomable power emanating from the man before her. She had also never been so nervous in her life. The man had an imposing atmosphere about him that threatened to swallow her up if she let it.

…

But all the tenseness seemed to disappear when he smiled at her.

Asuka looked into his eyes and saw a tender warmth. He patted her head fondly as if he was touching something extremely precious.

"Asuka…You have grown into a formidable child."

Not being able to bear it any longer, the daughter leapt into her father's arms and began weeping openly. Tears flowed and snot dripped. Kuzo continued to fawn over his child until she could compose herself.

When Asuka separated, she still could not find the words to say. The girl had so many thoughts, but when the moment came, it overwhelmed her so much that she could only be silent. And from that silence came a horrible realization.

A dark feeling rose in her stomach. After meeting her father that completely left her in awe, she felt small and unworthy. She was afraid as to what to do about her "flaw". Asuka wished with all her heart that her father could not see what she hid. Kuzo, as if to say it was alright, wordlessly grasped her hand.

The two walked over to where everyone was.

"You sure this is going to work?"(Nomu)

"I'll make it work. Just don't mess up."(Kuzo)

"Trying to act all stoic and cool in front of your daughter…"(P'Li)

"Even though he's dressed like a bad guy with that mask…"(Lin)

"Hm? But I believe father's clothes to be cool."(Asuka)

"Yes!" Kuzo pumped his fist. "My daughter understands."

"**Do you really believe you can defeat me?!"(Vaatu)**

"Come now, Vaatu. I do not wish to defeat you. We should be learning to get along."

"…**What are you planning?"**

"To make sure neither you nor Raava win a Harmonic Convergence ever again," Kuzo smiled widely.

Before Vaatu could question it, the Avatar thrust a hand towards where the Northern Spirit Portal was. A great beam shot into the air and began merging from the one in the South. Energies flowed and began surging with erratic movement.

"Asuka, I need you to stand back a bit. Asami and Korra, you too."

The three nodded and moved away. At the same time, P'Li, Nomu, and Lin took fighting stances.

"**You will fail! I am darkness itse—!"(Vaatu)**

"This is Team Avatar's final mission! The end of our story! Now, then. Let us bring down a god…!"

Lin, Nomu, and P'Li laughed heartily and bore an excited grin.

The beams between the portals created a thunderstorm that lit the dark skies.

Above them, the planets aligned.

Harmonic Convergence had arrived.

Instantly, the force keeping Vaatu imprisoned in the tree broke. The dark spirit god gave a great roar as he flew out of the entranceway. But he would never make it far.

P'Li fired combustion shots that possessed enough explosive force to make Vaatu recoil. Lin wrapped giant chains around the dark being and stabbed the end anchors into the earth. Nomu was Bending Spirit Wine around their target and connected the medium to Kuzo.

The Avatar's eyes beamed with the Light of Raava. The connection had been made, and the fight between two wills had begun. Energy traded between the two, pushing and pulling, trying to gain even a sliver more of dominance.

On the outside, P'Li was quickly reducing Vaatu's size. As powerful as the spirit was, the Combustion Bender's detonations still bullied him around. Great fragments of his ephemeral body were being disintegrated in large chunks. The repeated artillery fire cut gashes in his 'physique'.

He tried to escape, but every time he attempted to pull away, it felt like Lin reined him in even harder. Vaatu started to shift his shape, but the Earth Queen was more than ready to adapt. The spirit made an attempt to fly with a huge burst of energy but, Lin pulled him down with such authority, he slammed hard into the ground with a resounding shockwave.

"Nomu! Kuzo!"(Lin)

The Water Bender released more of the Spirit Wine and was able to fully encase Vaatu with his reduced size. Liquid rotated around their enemy in a torrential sphere.

The Avatar concentrated his Qi and converted the whole prison into ice. With the Spirit frozen and weakened, Kuzo leapt onto the surface and struck his hand into the frost. The light from his eyes shined more than ever before. His fingers grasped tightly around Vaatu's figure.

The dark spirit god finally understood what the Avatar was trying to do. Kuzo was going to fuse Raava and him back together, but inside the man's body.

"**You fools! Do you understand what you are doing?!"**

"Of course..! It's about time you and Raava returned to what you used to be and stopped influencing humans!"

"**I WON'T LET Y—"**

_Raava!_

"_**I understand."(Raava)**_

Raava's spirit began her own connection with Vaatu and drew him in. Slowly, but surely, the dark being was being absorbed by the Avatar. As the last slips of Vaatu merged with Kuzo's energies, a different light flowed from one of his eyes.

"**NOOOO!"(Vaatu)**

"You are mine!"(Kuzo)

The Avatar stabilized the energy within himself like swallowing down a heavy meal. Great white light poured from his right eye, while a dark purple flowed from his left. Kuzo knelt down, trying to catch his breath. His arm completely dissolved on to the ground.

His allies ran over to him.

"Is it done?"(Lin)

*Gasp* *Exhale* "It is over. Harmonic Convergence is complete."(Kuzo)

"So… since you absorbed two spirit god thingies…Does that make you a god now?"(Nomu)

"No. Merely a vessel. Though I _am _immortal by age, I have no actual power now."(Kuzo)

Asuka ran over and embraced her father. When they separated, the Avatar addressed something the girl had been dreading.

"Lin has informed you that you cannot Bend any elements."(Kuzo)

"…! I…I cannot…"(Asuka)

"Relax, Asuka. I could never be ashamed of you, especially over something so small. Besides…"Kuzo looked to the others. "…I don't believe Bending will be a problem anymore."

P'Li shrugged and pointed her head towards a nearby rock. After grunting a lot, nothing else seemed to happen.

"I'm going to miss blowing things up…"(P'Li)

"I won't. Ugh, but I have to brew wine the normal way now."(Nomu)

"WHAT?! There's no more Bending?!" Korra yelled as she tried to Bend some water.

"Which is why Asami's technological advances are so important now."(Lin)

"No way…"(Asami)

"Without Spirits, Bending, Raava, Vaatu, and the Avatar to influence or interfere, the human world is truly just the human world. Of course, I'll also have to seal the Portals when you leave."(Kuzo)

"Whole new world."(Lin)

"You are…Unbelievable…" Asuka couldn't help but mumble. "Father is AMAZING!"

Kuzo smiled. "It will be a difficult transition, but I believe you all to be ready for that challenge."

"The world will be."(Lin)

"So much work…"(Asami)

"I can help."(Korra)

"Sure, but for now, I think we should all enjoy this victory…OH MAN! Are we finally going to have a victory celebration?!"(Nomu)

"What are you talking about? We've had plent—….OH!"(P'Li)

*Sigh* "That's right. We've always had some work to do, or there would always be the next fight, or the next, or the next…"(Lin)

"So. Weird."(Nomu)

"Finally, job done…Do we just retire now?"(P'Li)

"Just like how the generation before us is done. Maybe this is ours."(Lin)

"Yes." Kuzo turned to Asami, Korra, and Asuka. "It's your world now. If there are any imperfections left, we will trust you to make a better future for the next."

"BUT FOR NOW!" Nomu proposed a toast. "TO OUR VICTORY!"

"To the end of our journey. It was wicked fun!" P'Li shouted.

"The end of our story," Lin held up her cup.

"And the beginning of whatever comes next…"

…

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE(LONG)**

Almost forgot to upload this today.

I will keep ranting to a minimum…

Sorry, when you've written a series this long, you kind of want to leave a long final note. Also answer some questions, give a little additional info. Apologies, apologies.

Ah…It's done… I can't believe it's finally done…

Never did I ever expect this series to go on for so damn long…

I don't know if I'll ever write a fanfic so long again. Maybe an original.

In any case, thank you, Reader. You read(red) 90 chapters of my stuff. HOLY CRAP! You're awesome!

Thank you, guys who gave me feedback and support. It meant a lot. Even if I didn't respond, I really appreciated it. You guys know who you are.

Some of you who were predicting the plot! AHHH! You guys made me really want to change stuff when you figured it out… Guess I have to find a way to be more unpredictable in my next serieses. Especially the ones who predicted Kuzo's plan to a certain extent. I planned that stuff out within writing the FIRST arc. Then, when I wrote the near end stuff like 10 chapters ahead, I see someone predicted something that would happen in 5, and it was like, "Okay…Well, I can't change it now…" Maybe I dropped too many bread crumbs, I guess. But I didn't want to make it look like I just suddenly pulled it out of my ass. Damn you stupid smart pancakes!

For the people I was able to trick, Yay! Yay~ I got you~! Glad I could surprise you. Some of you were way off the mark and that gave me some small sadistic joy. Sorry if you didn't like that. I want to be the kind of writer that challenges my readers! Because as a reader myself, I like to be challenged!

Got a lot of messages about the parenthesis at the end of the dialogue thing. I found it an improvement over repeating he said, she said, she whispered, he grunted so much, and ESPECIALLY when there's 3 or more characters in a conversation. Got a lot of people saying they initially disliked it, but got used to it easily. Many of you even _preferred _it after a while. Also got the "it reads like a screenplay" comment? I don't know if that was supposed to be a negative critique. At the beginning, I'd ask back "Okay. If it reads like a screen play, is that bad? And if so, what specifically makes it bad?" And then I got silence. Cause if there's a good reason, I'll gladly change it. If it's something like "that's not how it's normally done" and nothing else… I'm not stopping cause of that. Not when it's so efficient and effective. If I ever hear a legitimate reason, I'll change it. Otherwise, meh. It may be unorthodox, but I have yet to hear a con about it. If you have a good reason PLEASE, explain to me, and hehe, if you can, give me an alternative to how I can have a really good flowy conversation between four main protagonists like in this series…

Uh, what did I want to talk about?

If you couldn't tell, I originally intended it to end with Kuzo's death, Lin and Asuka visit him in the Spirit World. BUT THEN I was like, "wait, Vaatu has appeared…AHHH HARMONIC CONVERGENCE!" so I changed the ending around a bit. MOST IMPORTANTLY, I mean shit, Kuzo's been through so much crap, I wanted to give him a good ending, and Lin is such a badass so it worked out that she was able to save him. I really think he deserved a more happy ending, so yup. I was also just writing it and was like, "You know…At this point, I doubt Lin, P'Li, and Nomu would just _let_ him go through with it."

I know. Lin kind of became a main protagonist in a sense or at least co main hero. I will never regret that. Thought that was one of my better ideas. Especially having her kick Kuzo's ass at the Southern Air Temple. Technically, she was even the one who landed the final blow against Baro. I hate it when "side" characters aren't _that_ strong, and I wanted Kuzo to only be as powerful as the people around him. It worked out since I liked how awesome P'Li, Nomu, and Lin became. Lin also fulfilling the Arlan hero role. Also, she did NOT save Kuzo out of romantic love. Unless you're a romantic, uh sure, believe whatever makes you happy. But yeah, romance plays little part in the story so it definitely wasn't that. Love, yes. But not romantic love. You understand, yes?

I think it was chapter 30 around that I went, "SHIT! I SHOULD HAVE MADE KUZO FEMALE!" So that almost happened, kind of.

Zaheer and Jet almost showed up. Zaheer was almost Tooru or some other Yuyan Archer Air Bender, and even came up with an ironic fight between him and P'Li. It just didn't pan out. Jet is dead? Had a scenario about having him, smellerbee, longshot, etc. appearing, but it would have diverted waaaayyy off the main plotline. Or Jet became handicapable after…rocks? I forgot what happened in ATLA. But I was really tempted, you know? Maybe an extra chapter some day…doubtful.

Nomu can redirect Lightning because his master taught him. His Wine Master developed the technique with Iroh, whom he met when he had just lost his son. Wine Master invited Iroh into the White Lotus, gave him Spirit Wine to see his son. Iroh was so grateful that he wanted to become a force for good, and even traveled with the Order to find the Avatar for a while. He stopped his search when he learned of what happened to Zuko. I was going to write this extra chapter, but frankly, no matter how I typed it out, it was kind of a boring story. So this explanation will just have to do.

Baro can Water Bend. At his core nature, he's very manipulative, which allows him to Water Bend people's bodies. I always thought, "if blood bending exists, why doesn't water bending people's bodies work?". So I made up my own rule on that. There's a REALLY long explanation on it, and I don't want to get into it too much. I almost want to say, if it doesn't agree with you, then it doesn't, just how it is. Okay! Super quick explanation! Baro has the specific one of a kind ability because of his intellect and manipulativeness. He doesn't have Blood Bending, cause he had no skill for it. Water Bending is about influencing the body, while Blood Bending is about influencing the body and the person's Qi. Blood is more emotional, and stronger, but requires a lot more spiritual strength. ALL the Blood Benders have gone through some traumatic experience of a sort, but Baro hasn't really. That's the key differences/explanation.

If the fight with Baro felt short, I didn't want to drag it out. The _final boss __**fight**_ was always Raina, not the Shogun. Although he had a unique power**, it's not like he had a lot of time to train it. It's not very strong in itself actually**. If we're using the DBZ scouter, he's maybe as strong as an average Lightning Count or Dai Li agent. He beat Nomu cause Water Bending is all about influencing the flow, and because he caught him by surprise. Never would have went well against Lin or Kuzo who've been trained to resist Blood Bending, which is even stronger. And two on one? Not a chance. The Shogun victory always lied with Raina, and not himself. Once she was defeated, the war was basically over. Baro first and foremost a _strategist_ not a fighter.

Messing with people's feelings concerning Azula and Kuzo was probably one of my most favorite things. I wanted people to feel conflicted about the characters. Or at least the quantum leaps between their settings. E.G. Azula is bad chapter, Azula is tragic chapter, Azula is a caring mother chapter, Azula tortured Katara Chapter, stuff like that.

Even now, I wonder if the whole revelation thing plan paid off. In the truth of it all, the whole war was actually set up for the real Master Stroke. Of course a huge part of it was recruiting San, Unalaq, and manipulating Christmas Tree so that Team Avatar wouldn't get overwhelmed by too many numbers during the final battle. I mean, the way you defeat really strong individuals, would be to tire them out with numbers. If San and Christmas Tree had joined the fight, Team Avatar would have been defeated. Same as if the Water Tribes weren't liberated, they would fight for Baro. It's like really loooong term planning to pull off maybe two or three critical moments. Victory over Baro, Kuzo's Death/Erasure of the Avatar, Harmonic convergence. Thing is, sometimes that's what, not just stories, but life requires out of us. But that's personal philosophy...

Harmonic Convergence was kind of a tricky thing. The damn plot was so vague in the show, especially about the Spirit World…Ugh. Had to come up with my own rules. But I had set up the whole "world without the Avatar" thing for a long time(I mean, it's in the freakin' title) so it wasn't a big leap to include removing Spirits and even Bending. I mean, in the show, they restored "balance" by returning Air Bending into the world so the elements harmonized. Obviously, that wasn't what Kuzo was going to do since he did the reverse. So what's another way to harmonize convergence everything? Subtract all of it and make it ZERO. That was my logic behind that, in any case. I guess you could say, Kuzo fixed the problem Avatar Wan made, when he severed Vaatu and Raava from each other. But he was also able to separate the humans and spirits from hurting each other and succeeded Avatar Wan's "intention" when he closed the portal. I always thought it was kind of stupid that Korra carelessly merged the two worlds in canon. But that's neither here nor there…

If anything seemed rush, sorry. I didn't want to bore you with a long talk about the rules I set up for this universe, or have a long philosophical, scientific, military theory, political theory etc. discussions. This is meant to be a story, not a textbook or history book. You're smart, so you can read between the lines. Plus, if I gotta explain every little thing, it's like having to explain your own joke. Just horrible for the both of us. If you didn't get it, that's okay. If you did get it, that's okay too.

Again, you guys who figured it out completely or at least most of it. You know who you are. I want to shake your hand…but also punch you…affectionately?

For my next work, I might do more original stories or make fanfic of Cassandra Cain(Batgirl/Black Bat) and/or Jason Todd(Red Hood). Especially since Cass isn't getting enough attention from DC, even though she's the best. No more Avatar, unless I _really_ want to for some reason. There's also a Harry Potter fanfic in the works. At least going to write the first few chapters and I'll see if I want to write more after that.

Sorry for the long note and thank you for reading.

Thank you, Reader!

SO MUCH, YUP.

Don't care if you hated it. Thanks.

I hope you read the stuff I write after this, and support me there as well.

And so…On to the next story…


End file.
